Selena y Severus Snape
by miaka yuki snape
Summary: Severus Snape debe informar a una familia muggle que su adorada hija es una bruja, el resultado: la hechan de la casa y la niña debe vivir en hogwarts hasta encontrar un tutor definitivo. personajes ooc
1. conocimiento

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja principal: Severus Snape y Selena

Otros personajes importantes: Lucius Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore.

El verdadero amor de Severus Snape.

Capítulo 1: conocimiento

Era la mañana del primero de julio. Una niña de once años dormía placidamente, sin saber que pronto, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Selena se levantó temprano esa mañana cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola

- Selena querida ya es hora de levantarse.-

- Un minuto más.-

La pequeña se quedó en su cama recordando el sueño de la noche pasada. Como la mayoría de sus sueños, este había sido raro. Estaba en la cueva de un dragón que dormía profundamente y de sus fosas nasales salían columnas de humo.

En su mano derecha llevaba fuertemente apretada una ramita. Pero no era una simple rama, era una varita mágica. Siempre soñaba con esa varita, pero nunca recordaba donde la había encontrado.

Su madre apareció en la habitación. -Vas a quedarte dormida otra vez, vamos levántate.-

La niña con mucho sueño se levantó por fin."otro loco sueño, ¿estaré loca? ¿por qué será que siempre sueño con magia, dragones y demás cosas raras?"

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su madre salió presurosa para atender el llamado. Mientras tanto Selena se vestía y escuchaba a su madre hablar con el recién llegado. Era la voz de un hombre. Una voz que a Selena le encantó, era como una melodía, un susurro, y se preguntó quien podía ser. Se quedó escuchando desde su habitación y reconoció la voz de su padre, que se dirigía al desconocido -¿cómo dijo usted que se llama ?

Y el hombre misterioso contestó: - Severus Snape, soy profesor en la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.-

A continuación se produjo un silencio, Selena no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en la otra habitación, sus padres tampoco.

-¿esto es una broma?¿ a que ha venido usted aquí?

- el ministerio de magia ha detectado que aquí vive una bruja, y el colegio Hogwarts le ofrece un lugar para su educación.-

-¿ una bruja?, que falta de respeto, ¿ que quiere decir usted?, ¿a quien se refiere?- preguntó la mujer.

Snape miro a ambos padres, tomó aire y contestó - a su hija, por supuesto, no es ninguna falta de respeto, verán yo soy mago, y a las mujeres con magia se les llama brujas.-

Los padres de Selena se quedaron atónitos. -eso es imposible, la magia no existe y nuestra hija es normal.- decía el padre de la niña.

Snape sacó su varita mágica, hizo unos movimientos en el aire y apareció de la nada unas pequeñas aves que volaban por la habitación, de nuevo hizo otro movimiento y desaparecieron. Sin hacer caso, a la expresión en los rostros de los adultos que estaban frente a él, pidió hablar con la pequeña.

Los padres de la niña se miraron uno al otro, la madre de Selena se levantó y se dirigió a buscar a su hija. La niña estaba cerca. Había estado escuchando todo lo que sucedía sin poder creerlo, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era verdad, que no estaba soñando. Al ver a su madre se acercó a ella y sin mediar palabras la siguió hasta la otra habitación. Al entrar miró al hombre sentado en un sillón. Vestía una capa negra sobre un traje también negro, tan negro como sus ojos y su pelo grasiento, tenía una nariz ganchuda y una piel cetrina. A primera vista daba miedo y repulsión, pero al mirarlo a los ojos Selena se sintió muy extraña, como si ellos fueran los únicos en la habitación, una gran calidez abrumó su corazón y se sonrojó. Severus Snape, también había parecido caer bajo un embrujo, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de la niña que estaba parada frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

Parecía que habían pasado horas mirándose mutuamente cuando el padre de la niña, dijo: -esta es mi hija Selena-

y la niña se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como era su costumbre, ambos se sonrojaron.

El morocho se presentó- Soy Severus Snape, soy mago y vengo a informarle a usted y su familia que es una bruja.-

La niña lo seguía mirando perdida en sus pensamientos y en sus emociones, de pronto dijo: - pero yo no tengo ningún poder mágico-

- Probablemente no seas consciente de lo que puedes hacer.-

Continuaron hablando, hasta que el padre perdió la poca paciencia que tenía.

- ¡¡Basta!! todo esto es una locura, mi hija ya esta en una escuela muy respetada y continuará mis pasos el día de mañana, estudiará para ser una abogada y eso es todo.-

Snape lo miró sorprendido. - Pero su hija es una bruja y no puede negarle una educación adecuada, debería preguntarle por lo menos que es lo que ella desea.-

El padre de Selena estaba furioso, su familia ya había decidido el futuro de su hija y no permitiría que un extraño le ponga ideas raras en la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que la niña prefería ser abogada. - Selena, querida, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

La niña aún miraba a Severus Snape. -Quiero ser bruja.- No había estado consciente de haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta. Más bien se le habían escapado, pero pronto descubrió que las había pronunciado, al escuchar los gritos de sus padres.

-¿cómo has dicho?, ¡desagradecida!- le gritó su madre.

- no puede ser posible con todo lo que hemos hecho por ti.- gritaba su padre.

Selena se asustó, y comprendió que no debería haber dicho nada. Con lagrimas en los ojos miró nuevamente al hombre con capa y notó que éste miraba a sus padres con mirada seria y furiosa, casi asesina.

Severus le devolvió la mirada. -¿puedo hablar con tus padres a solas?─ le preguntó amablemente.

La niña asintió, se levanto con las lagrimas corriéndole por sus mejillas y se retiró de la habitación. Los padres de Selena siempre habían sido muy anticuados y estrictos, nada que ver con los padres de sus compañeras de escuela. Probablemente eso se debía a que eran mucho mayor que los demás padres, y tenían una educación más rígida. La niña no sabía como iba a terminar la situación. No creía que ese hombre fuera capaz de convencerlos. Media hora después su madre fue a buscarla, la miró con despreció y le hizo un gesto de que la siguiera. Entraron nuevamente en la habitación.

-¿de verdad que quieres ser… bueno…, una bruja? ─ Preguntó su padre.

Selena asintió, sus padres se levantaron hechos una furia. -Entonces ya no tenemos ninguna hija, agarra tus cosas y vete de aquí.- le dijo su madre con desprecio en la voz.

Selena se quedo de piedra, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus padres la estaban echando, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Su padre exclamó -vete pequeña desagradecida y no vuelvas nunca más, esta ya no es tu casa y nosotros no somos tus padres.-

Selena sin saber bien lo que hacia, se dirigió a su habitación tomó varias de sus cosas más queridas, algo de ropa, su diario, un osito de peluche y otras cosas más. Guardó todo en un gran bolso y en una mochila. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban sus padres y el hombre misterioso, mirándose de forma venenosa unos a otros . Severus le extendió la mano, ella miró a sus padres quienes le dieron vuelta la cara y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la mano de Snape. De pronto, sintió que la jalaban en todas direcciones. Se sentía mareada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo cuando se tambaleo y chocó contra el piso duro, el hombre junto a ella la ayudo a levantarse. La acercó a una silla y le dijo que esperara.

Selena miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un bar, las paredes y el piso eran de piedra. Había varias personas en el lugar vestidas con capas y sombreros con forma de conos, entonces comprendió de que se trataban de magos. Al cabo de un momento regresó Snape a su lado -estamos en el caldero chorreante, un lugar donde los magos pueden reunirse y alquilar una habitación. Debido a lo que ha sucedido debes quedarte aquí, hasta que halla solucionado tu situación. Ahora es mejor que descanses. Tom el dueño del lugar te acompañará hasta tu habitación. En cuanto tenga noticias volveré- y dicho esto, el hombre desapareció con un estruendo, dejando a la pobre niña completamente sola y asustada.

La morocha tenía millones de preguntas en su cabeza, que pasaría con ella, donde viviría, como iba a pagar la habitación, el colegio y todo lo demás. Tendría que ir a un orfanato, ¿existiría uno en el mundo mágico?, ¿en donde estaba ahora?. Con todas esas preguntas rondándole y a las cuales no podía encontrar respuestas, siguió al cantinero por una estrecha escalera hasta el segundo piso. Entró en una de las habitaciones, el hombre que la había acompañado se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Selena se acostó sobre la cama, confundida y asustada quedándose profundamente dormida.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta. El sol comenzaba a descender creando varias sombras dentro de la habitación. Selena se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Allí de pie, estaba Severus, la niña lo dejó entrar.

-supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas para hacerme.-

La niña asintió. -¿qué va a pasar ahora conmigo? ¿A donde iré?-

-su situación se ha complicado bastante. Yo era el encargado de comunicarle que había un lugar para usted en la escuela Hogwart y que las clases comenzarían el primero de septiembre. Todo lo que ha ocurrido, ha sido imprevisto. Y como ha sido mi culpa ponerla en esta incomoda situación estoy haciendo lo necesario para solucionarla. Por lo pronto, usted se quedará hospedada en este lugar, no debe preocuparse por ello de momento. Mañana ha primera hora debo regresar al ministerio de magia y seguir trabajando en su caso. El ministerio deberá encontrar un tutor legal para usted y luego vivirá con esa persona.-

Selena lo miraba asustada y llena de tristeza, nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se quedaron mirando uno al otro en silencio.

- ¿aún podré ir a ese colegio?- preguntó la niña rompiendo el mágico momento.

Severus asintió. - No ha comido nada en todo el día ¿verdad?, es mejor que bajemos, la acompañaré a cenar.- Dicho esto ambos se levantaron y fueron al salón. Tom el cantinero se acerco a ellos, Severus le pidió que trajera algunas cosas. Selena no le estaba prestando atención, las ideas aún revoloteaban en su cabeza.

-¿usted trabaja para el ministerio de magia?-

-no, soy profesor en Hogwarts, enseño pociones.-

-¿cómo es Hogwarts?-

-es un enorme castillo con 7 pisos y varias torres, hay un bosque en los alrededores y un gran lago. A cada estudiante al ingresar en Hogwarts se lo coloca en una casa, existen cuatro casas en total: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor.-

- ¿cómo se determina en que casa debemos estar?-

- Eso solo lo podrás saber una vez que hallas llegado al colegio.-

En ese momento llegó el cantinero con la cena. Al terminar, Snape se levantó y se despidió. Selena regreso a su habitación incapaz de creer todo lo que le había sucedido ese día.

Nota de la autora:

He modificado un poco este capítulo, más que nada la forma en que lo había redactado. La historia sigue igual.

Espero que me dejen algún comentario, críticas, sugerencias, lo que quieran, para ver si vale la pena seguir escribiéndolo.

Quiero dar las gracias a dulceysnape por dejarme un comentario y espero que el próximo capítulo te guste.

Besos.

Miaka Snape.


	2. conociendo a un sangre pura

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja principal: Severus Snape y Selena

Otros personajes importantes: Lucius Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore.

El verdadero amor de Severus Snape.

Capítulo 2:

Conociendo a un sangre pura.

Selena se despertó al oír los golpes en su puerta. Tom el cantinero la llamaba para desayunar. Hacía una semana que se encontraba en el caldero chorreante. El profesor Snape había ido un par de veces a verla, pero seguía sin poder arreglar su situación.

"Valla lío en que me metí" "¡tarada! ¿Qué esperabas?. Bien sabes que a tus padres no le iba a gustar que no hicieras lo que ellos ya habían decidido" "OH! Cállate, porque no apareciste antes" - maldita conciencia.-

La niña bajo a desayunar. Siempre elegía la misma mesa. Alejada de la multitud. Minutos más tarde apareció un niño rubio que parecía tener la misma edad.

- ¡oye! Este lugar es mi favorito. ¡Esfúmate!- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

- ¿qué?- dijo Selena al recién llegado.

-¿Eres sorda? ¿quién eres?-

-Me llamo Selena Thomas-

- ¿Tus padres son magos?-

- No, yo no…-

- Además de sorda eres una sangre sucia-

- ¿Una sangre que?-

- Draco ¿dónde están tus modales?- dijo un atractivo hombre de pelo largo, rubio y muy bien vestido.

- Padre, esa sangre sucia esta ocupando mi lugar favorito.-

Lucius Malfoy no iba a permitir que su pequeño consentido no obtuviera lo que quisiera. En el instante en que le iba a ordenar a la pequeña intrusa que se largará se quedo sin habla al contemplarla.

Selena miraba intrigada al adulto que no decía nada a pesar de los berrinches de su hijo. "parece un actor de cine" "¿quién será?" "tal vez sea mejor que me valla. Ya tengo bastantes problemas como para complicarlos aun más."

- Bueno, si este lugar es tan importante para ti, me voy.- Le dijo la morocha al muchacho rubio.

Cuando estaba levantándose, sintió la fuerza de unas manos que la hacían sentar nuevamente.

- Disculpa a mi hijo. A veces me avergüenzo de su comportamiento. ¿podríamos compartir la mesa?-

Draco Malfoy pensó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. "¿Qué diablos le pico a mi viejo?" - Padre, no podemos compartir la mesa con una sangre…-

-¡Te dije que te callaras Draco! ¿Acaso quieres regresar ya mismo a la casa?-

El pequeño bajo la mirada. Estaba furioso, pero conocía muy bien a su padre. Sabía que era mejor no enfurecerlo.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa ante la asombrada mirada de la niña.

-Perdone, no me he presentado. Soy Lucius Malfoy, y este es mi hijo Draco.-

La niña los miró y les sonrió. -Soy Selena Thomas. ¿Ustedes son magos?-

El desayuno y buena parte de la mañana transcurrió en una agradable charla entre el adulto y Selena. Por su parte el joven Malfoy estaba completamente callado y por poco echaba espuma por la boca. El tiempo seguía pasando y parecía que su padre no tenía planeado irse. "se volvió loco, hablar con una asquerosa sangre sucia." "¿En qué estará pensando?"

-Padre se nos va a hacer tarde. ¿no deberíamos estar yendo?-

Si las miradas mataran, Lucius hubiera despachado a su adorado hijo al más allá.

-Toma esto Draco, ve tú al callejón Diagon y compra lo que quieras-

- ¿Voy a ir yo solo?-

- ¿A caso vas a necesitar niñera? Eres un Malfoy y debes saber manejarte solo.-

Sin poder creer lo que oía, el pequeño rubio salió del lugar dejando a su padre y la niña hablando. Ya era hora del almuerzo, Selena y Lucius habían estado hablando de miles de cosas. Selena le contó acerca de sus situación y de cosas muggles, mientras que Lucius habló del mundo mágico y de su pasado. Parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

-¿No debería ir a buscar a su hijo?- preguntó la niña algo preocupada por el muchacho rubio que andaba vagando solo. El adulto se había olvidado por completo de su pequeño heredero.

- Es verdad, será mejor que me valla a buscarlo. Si no le molesta, me gustaría volver a verla.-

Selena se sorprendió. Si bien había pasado una agradable mañana junto a este hombre, no pensó que él querría volver a verla.

-No me molesta para nada. Sería agradable volver a verlo.-

Lucius se despidió besando la mano de la niña. "¡Guau! Que hombre tan apuesto". "Selena es un viejo y tiene un hijo de tu edad". "viejo son los trapos".

Por la tarde, Selena se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

- Pasé, está abierta.-

- Buenas tardes, señorita Selena-

- Hola profesor Snape-

- Traigo noticias. El ministerio a resuelto que por el momento, usted vivirá en Hogwarts. Y estará bajo la custodia de todos los profesores del colegio.-

-¿por el momento? ¿y luego qué?-

-Bien. Se le ha dado el plazo de un año para que encuentre un tutor legal. Algo realmente inusual.-

- ¿inusual?

-La ley estipula que un menor no debe estar fuera de un orfanato sino tiene familia o un tutor legal. No existen tutores temporales y en su caso han hecho una excepción. La decisión fue tomada hace unas pocas horas. Algo verdaderamente sorprendente.-

- Entonces … ¿ahora debo ir al colegio?-

-Así es. Prepare su equipaje, yo voy a llevarla.-

Selena empacó rápidamente sus cosas, ante la mirada atenta de su futuro profesor.

-¿está todo listo?-

-Sí profesor.-

Snape movió su varita apuntando a las cosas y estas desaparecieron. Luego tomo la mano de la niña y se desvanecieron. Aparecieron en las afueras de un pueblo. Selena estaba mareada, esto de desaparecer/aparecer no le gustaba para nada. Se tambaleo y Severus la agarro entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Se siente mejor?-

-Estoy un poco mareada.- y también estaba muy sonrojada, podía sentir una gran calidez en los fuertes brazos de ese hombre. Un extraño sentimiento que jamás había sentido.

Notas de la autora:

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario, critica, sugerencia lo que quieran.

En el próximo capítulo: Selena conoce Hogwarts, al resto de los profesores. Y se entera de cómo consiguió el permiso temporal.


	3. la bienvenida

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja principal: Severus Snape y Selena

Otros personajes importantes: Lucius Malfoy, McGonagall, Dumbledore.

El verdadero amor de Severus Snape.

Capítulo 3.

La bienvenida.

Selena y Severus se encaminaron hacia Hogwarts. El camino estaba cercado por una enorme arboleda. Se podía sentir el canto de los pájaros y otros extraños sonidos. Los colores pastel del atardecer comenzaban a asomarse por entre los troncos de los árboles. Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta detenerse ante una puerta de rejas. Era enorme y estaba adornada por unos cerditos con alas. Se encontraba cerrada por unas gruesas cadenas.

Severus hizo un movimiento con su varita y las cadenas se movieron rápidamente. Instantes después estaban entrando en los terrenos del colegio. El resto del camino resulto ser más empinado y sin arboleda. Pero el paisaje era increíble, se veía un frondoso bosque y un gigantesco lago.

Subieron por unas escaleras de piedra y atravesaron una puerta de madera. Llegaron a un inmenso vestíbulo. La pequeña estaba completamente fascinada con el lugar, aunque también algo incomoda. El hombre que la acompañaba estaba muy serio y no hablaba.

"¿habré dicho algo malo?." "no, creo que solo se trata de un tipo muy amargo." le respondía su conciencia a la pequeña.

"No soy bueno para estas cosas." pensaba el profesor. "Debí dejar a McGonagall que fuera a buscarla." "pero vos querías verla." le respondió la vocecita de su conciencia al adulto. "Es una locura … yo no quería verla." "lo que tú digas amigo."

─ Bien, esto es Hogwarts. Detrás de estas puertas se encuentra el Gran Salón. Ahí se celebran los banquetes, las distintas comidas del día y también se puede estudiar y rendir exámenes.─ dijo de pronto el profesor Snape.

─ ¿No hay nadie más aquí?─ pregunto la morocha, que miraba a todas partes y no veía ni un alma.

─ ¿¡EH!? Sí, nos deben estar esperando para cenar.─ "debí decir algo más inteligente. Casi arruino la sorpresa."

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron. El interior estaba completamente oscuro. Dieron unos pasos y un gran estruendo asustó a la niña. Todas las luces del lugar se habían encendido y una docena de adultos la recibían con una sonrisa. Era una gran fiesta de bienvenida.

El profesor Snape hizo las presentaciones. El primer turno fue el del director Dumbledore, un viejito con lentes de media luna y un rostro bondadoso. A continuación fue el turno de los jefes de las distintas casas. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Griffindor, era una mujer con un rostro muy serio. La jefa de Hufflepuff, era la profesora Sprout, una bruja regordeta y bajita con rostro maternal. Se acerco a la pequeña y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

El jefe de Revenclaw, era un hombre tan bajito que parecía un niño pequeño, salvo por su tupida barba. Luego llego el turno de las profesoras Trelawney, Sinatra, Madame Hooch, Madame Pomfrey y los profesores Quirrell y Gricks. El guardabosque Hagrid y el conserje Filch y su gata la señora Norris.

La cena fue exquisita. Todos eran muy amables. Le contaron cada uno sobre las materias que enseñaban, sobre el callejón Diagon y sobre Olivander, el fabricante de varitas. En unos días visitaría esos lugares para comprar lo necesario para el curso escolar.

Luego de un delicioso postre, había llegado el momento de ir a dormir.

─ ¡ya se ha hecho muy tarde!─ exclamaba la profesora McGonagall.

─ Será mejor que la pequeña se valla a dormir.─ sentenció Madame Pomfrey.

─ Yo la acompañaré.─ dijo alegremente la profesora Sprout.

─ Buenas noches.─ dijo Selena.

─ Buenas noches.─ contestaron los adultos.

Y la pequeña junto a la profesora se retiraron del lugar, subieron por una escalera. La pequeña se asombró al ver que el resto de las escaleras parecía tener vida y se movían de un lado para el otro.

─ ¿dónde dormiré? Preguntó la niña.

─ Cómo aún no perteneces a ninguna de las casas, dormirás en una de las habitaciones del primer piso.─ contesto amablemente la mujer.

Al llegar a su nueva habitación, la niña dio un grito de alegría. Había una enorme cama con dosel, un espejo gigante, un escritorio y un pequeño armario. Por la ventana se veía la superficie cristalina del lago. Parecía una habitación de un cuento de hadas.

─ ¡que duermas bien!─ le dijo la profesora Sprout, le dio un beso y un abrazo.

─ Buenas noches profesora.─ contesto la morocha. Se cambió y se acostó en su nueva cama pensando que no podría dormir. Minutos más tarde estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente se despertó por el llamado a desayunar de la profesora McGonagall. Luego del desayuno fue a los terrenos de Hogwarts a ver el paisaje. En ese momento un enorme búho de color canela se acercaba a ella. Aterrizó a su lado y le extendió la pata, traía una carta amarrada. La morocha la agarró. "¿de quien podrá ser?" "¿las lechuzas entregan cartas?". "creía que eran las palomas." la abrió y leyó:

_Señorita Selena Thomas._

_Me alegra que el ministerio halla solucionado su problema y que ahora viva en Hogwarts. Espero poder verla pronto._

_Atentamente y a su servicio._

_Lucius Malfoy._

La pequeña se preguntó como se habría enterado ese hombre tan rápido de que ahora estaba en Hogwarts. "será cosa de magos." pensó.

Severus había visto a la niña sentada a la sombra de un árbol. Sin saber porque quería pasar tiempo con ella, se fue acercando. Selena enseguida lo vio.

─ ¡Hola profesor Snape!─

─ Hola.─ dijo el hombre serio. ─ ¿qué esta usted haciendo?─

─ mirando el lago, parece que hay algo grande en él.─

─ así es, se trata del calamar gigante.─

─ ¿un calamar gigante? ¿es peligroso?─

─ No.─

"¿por qué demonios no puedo ser más amable?" pensaba el profesor de pociones. ─

¿va usted a hacer algo el resto del día?─

─ mmm, no, no tengo nada que hacer.─

─¿ le gustaría ayudarme a preparar una poción?─

─ ¿en serio? ¿puedo ayudarlo?─ dijo la niña entusiasmada y con una gran sonrisa.

─ Solamente si es capaz de seguir instrucciones.─ dijo bruscamente el profesor. Estaba sorprendido ante la alegría de la niña y desconcertado por esa sonrisa. No era común que la gente se mostraran así con él, más bien todo lo contrario. Sí lo veían acercarse se desaparecían de su camino. Incluso los demás profesores mantenían cierta distancia.

La sonrisa de la pequeña se había borrado de su rostro. "ya lo hice otra vez. De seguro que ya no quiere estar más cerca de mí." pensaba el morocho. ─Bien, ¿me acompañará o no?─

La niña lo miraba confundida. "¿en verdad querrá que lo ayude?" " de seguro que lo mandó el director para que no estés sola." le decía su conciencia. ─sí, claro. Me encantaría poder ayudarlo.─ le dijo la morocha algo insegura.

Los días siguientes Selena ayudaba al profesor de pociones durante las tardes. Lo pasaba muy bien junto a él, a pesar de que el hombre siempre estaba muy serio y le respondía de manera hosca. Pero siempre era él quien iba a buscarla. Selena simplemente pensó que así era la forma de ser del profesor.

Había pasado casi un mes en Hogwarts y la pequeña ya tenía a sus personas favoritas: el profesor Snape, a pesar de su carácter bastante amargo. La profesora Sprout y el guardabosques Hagrid. Pasaba su tiempo alternando con estas personas.

─ Señorita Selena, ¿mañana debe ir de compras al callejón Diagon, no es así?─ le pregunto Severus mientras preparaban una nueva poción.

─ Sí, así es. Me lo dijo esta mañana la profesora McGonagall.─

─ ¿con quien va a ir?─

─ No sé, no me dijo.─

─ ¿le gustaría … que yo la acompañe?─ dijo Severus un tanto temeroso de la respuesta. A pesar de que la niña siempre parecía alegre de estar cerca suyo, Snape no estaba convencido de que en verdad le agradará a la pequeña. "probablemente sea así porque voy a ser su profesor. Seguramente por eso quiere caerme bien. Yo no le agrado a nadie." pensaba tristemente el profesor. "no todos son manipuladores." le decía su conciencia. Este hombre huraño y frío, por lo menos así lo veían lo que lo rodeaban, sentía un gran afecto por la pequeña. La niña siempre le sonreía y le prestaba atención. Sentía una gran calidez estando cerca de ella. Ninguno de sus alumnos se comportaba así con él, ni siquiera los de su propia casa.

─ Sería genial.─ le respondió la niña alegre y algo sonrojada. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

─ Bien, hablaré con el director.─ "¿¡se sonrojo!? "se ve tan linda."

En otro lugar del castillo Minerva McGonagall hablaba con el director.

─ Albus, no me parece bien que la pequeña pasé tanto tiempo con Snape.─

─ Vamos Minerva ¿por qué te preocupas tanto?─

─ Tú conoces muy bien a ese hombre y su pasado. No creo que sea una buena influencia para ella.─

─ tú lo has dicho Minerva. Lo conozco y confió en Severus.─

─ pero él ama las artes oscuras. Sigo pensando que NO debe pasar tanto tiempo con ella.─

─ querida Minerva, a la pequeña le cae bien Severus y a él parece caerle bien la niña.─

─ precisamente, es una niña y es ingenua. A demás no sabe nada acerca del pasado de ese hombre, un monstruo siempre será un monstruo.─

─ ¿en que estas pensando?─

─ sólo expresó lo que varios profesores pensamos acerca de él. Alguien como él no debería enseñar a los niños. Después de todo, en su pasado nunca se detuvo, aún si tenía que matar a un niño inocente para servirle al-que-no-debe --ser-nombrado.─

─ profesora Mcgonagall, él no puede cambiar su pasado y todos sabemos que se ha arrepentido. No creo que Severus esté reclutando niños para convertirlos en mortifagos.─

─ de él, no me sorprendería. La niña debería conocer aunque sea con quien esta realmente. De seguro que luego no querría estar cerca de semejante monstruo.─

─ ¡Minerva! El pasado del profesor Snape le concierne solo a él. Es su decisión si decide contarlo o no.

Nota de la autora.

¿qué pasará cuando Severus le pida a Dumbledore acompañar a la pequeña de compras?

¿Minerva McGonagall se quedará de brazos cruzados?

¿Selena cambiará su forma de ver a su profesor favorito si supiera su pasado?

¿Por qué Lucius esta tan interesado en la niña?

Estas y otras preguntas podrán averiguarlas en los próximos capítulos.

El siguiente capítulo se va a titular : "conociendo una parte del pasado."

Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo. Espero que me dejen algún comentario, critica, sugerencia, peticiones. Etc. Sino voy a tardar más en actualizar. Por ahora las actualizaciones serán todos los lunes o en su defecto el viernes.

Gracias Dulceysnape por tu comentario, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

Besos a todos.

Miaka Snape. -


	4. conociendo una parte del pasado

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalará. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena

Capítulo 4: Conociendo una parte del pasado.

Luego de haber ayudado al profesor Snape, a preparar la poción multijugos para los alumnos de sexto año. Selena debía pasar dos horas con la profesora McGonagall, quien consideraba que la niña debía tener conocimientos mínimos del mundo mágico. Hacía dos semanas que concurría a esas "clases". hasta ahora, lo único que había aprendido era sobre la historia del colegio y de sus fundadores.

Pero para esa tarde, Minerva McGonagall, le tenía una sorpresa.

─ Señorita Selena, hoy voy hablarle acerca de los magos que han extraviado su camino. Aquellos que adoran las artes oscuras.─

"Por fin, algo interesante." Pensó la morocha.

─ El peor y más malvado, de todos los magos y de todos los tiempos ha sido "El Innombrable". Sus seguidores son conocidos como Mortífagos. Muchos de ellos, terminaron en la prisión mágica de Azkaban, otros escaparon y algunos fueron indultados. Nadie sabe con certeza, que pasó con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, luego de que asesinara a los padres de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Pero todos sabemos, que fue lo que El innombrable y sus mortífagos hicieron durante años. Violaciones, torturas, asesinato, de mujeres, niños y hombres. Nadie estaba a salvo, ni muggles ni magos. Eso fue hace unos 10 años.─ McGonagall miró a la niña, estaba muy pálida. Y continúo contándole cosas con mayor detalle, quería verdaderamente impresionar a la pequeña.

─ Nunca pensé, que alguien pudiera hacer algo así.─ exclamó Selena.

─ Señorita Selena, ¿usted sabe, por qué Snape no usa ropa de manga corta, ni siquiera en los días que ha hecho demasiado calor?─ preguntó la profesora.

La morocha se la quedo mirando. " ¿Qué tendrá que ver el profesor Snape con todo esto?. "aunque pensándolo bien, nunca lo he visto usar mangas cortas."

─ Ni idea.─

─ Los mortífagos tienen una marca en su brazo derecho. La marca tenebrosa. Severus Snape es un Mortífago y uno de los más allegado al Innombrable. Es un hombre peligroso.─

La morocha se quedo en shock. Su profesor favorito era … un Mortífago. Había violado, torturado y asesinado. "no … no puede ser." "Es algo amargo, pero él … ¿no puede haber hecho algo así?." ─ Profesora … ¿por qué entonces se le permite dar clases en este colegio?─

─ Porque convenció al director de que estaba arrepentido. Pero cuando lo conozcas más, te darás cuenta de que es una mala persona. Disfruta asustando y haciendo sentir mal a los alumnos.─ Minerva estaba convencida de que ahora la niña ya no se acercaría a Snape. El rostro de horror de la niña era una fuerte prueba. Pero aún tenía otra carta bajo la manga, que si la oportunidad se presentaba iba a utilizar. ─ Ya es hora de la cena.─ Ambas se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

"¿él no puede ser malo o sí? ¿y ahora que hago?". Selena estaba muy confundida, entre lo que sentía y lo que pensaba a raíz de la información dada por la profesora. "bueno la apariencia del profesor … no es exactamente de alguien amable pero …". Al entrar, Selena vio a Snape, como de costumbre sentado al lado del director. Desde su primer día en Hogwarts la pequeña se había sentado justo enfrente de Severus. Se sentía segura y tranquila cerca de ese hombre. Pero ahora era diferente, estaba algo asustada, más bien confundida. Por lo que decidió sentarse lo más lejos posible, al lado de Hagrid. Pero aún ahí podía verlo sentado en diagonal.

Tanto Severus como Dumbledore se sorprendieron del alejamiento de la niña. El director captó enseguida la mirada de satisfacción de Minerva y temió lo peor. "¿por qué estará tan pálida? pensaba Snape. ─ Albus, mañana la Señorita Selena va a ir al callejón Diagon, me preguntaba ¿sí podría ser yo, quien la acompañé?─

Un silencio reino en el Gran Salón. Varios de los profesores creyeron estar alucinando. ¿Severus Snape, se ofrecía voluntariamente para ayudar a la pequeña?

─ Claro que sí, mi muchacho, no veo porque no deberías acompañarla.─ dijo amablemente el director.

─ ¡Claro que NO!─ gritó enfurecida Minerva McGonagall. Era su oportunidad de utilizar la carta bajo su manga.

─ ¡¿disculpa?!- dijo Severus.

─ No serás tú quien la acompañe. Seré yo, ya es hora de poner las cosas en su lugar.─

─ ¿qué quieres decir?─ preguntó casi en un susurro Severus para llevarle la contra.

─ Eres una mala influencia para ella. Además, a ti no te agrada ningún alumno que no sea de tú casa. No es normal que pasen tanto tiempo juntos.─

─ Ella aún, no pertenece a ninguna casa. Y aunque perteneciera a Gryffindor, no veo porque no puedo ayudarla.─

Albus Dumbledore trataba de hacerse escuchar, pero cada uno de sus obstinados profesores no le prestaban atención.

─ en primer lugar, porque tú no querías saber nada con la niña. Sí mal no lo recuerdo, te enfureciste cuando Albus te pidió que fueras a notificar a sus padres. No dijiste "yo no trato con asqueroso muggles". Y luego cuando echaron a la pequeña, protestabas diciendo "ahora tengo que ocuparme de resolver el asunto de esta mocosa desagradable."─ le gritaba Minerva.

Severus estaba de piedra. No sabía que responder. Después de todo, lo que Minerva decía era la verdad. Él se había quejado de todo el asunto. Más por la costumbre de quejarse de todo, que porque verdaderamente sintiera desagrado por la niña. Pero su silencio lo condenó. En el momento que la miró, se dio cuenta. Abundantes lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Selena. El escuchar todo eso, le dolía mucho. Alguien a quien había tomado mucho cariño, realmente la detestaba. Y para colmo, era como una confirmación de lo que la profesora le había contado sobre ese hombre. Se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, esquivando a varios de los adultos que querían consolarla.

─ ¡Minerva! Espero que estés satisfecha con el resultado.─ exclamó un muy enojado director. ─ Has lastimado a la niña y no a Severus, como supongo, habrá sido tú intención.─

─ yo, no me di cuenta, yo…─

─ Severus será mejor que hables con ella.─

─ Albus, yo … yo no sé que decirle.─

─ Solo se sincero. Sé tú mismo. La niña seguramente te escuchara.─

Selena lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación, en los brazos de la profesora Sprout que la había seguido hasta allí.

─ Mi niña, ya no llores, te hará mal.─

─ él me odia.─ decía entre sollozos

─ Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape no te odia. Todo es por esa estupida rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Tú lo quieres mucho, verdad?─

─ Sí … es como un amigo, pero él es … ─

Alguien golpeaba a la puerta. La mujer se acerco y la abrió. Allí de pie, más pálido de lo usual, estaba Severus. ─ ¿puedo hablar con ella?─

─ Veré si quiere hablarte.─

─ Selena, es el profesor Snape. ¿lo dejo pasar?─

─ ¡NO! No quiero verlo, no quiero hablarle.─ gritaba la niña entre llantos y casi sin poder respirar.

Severus no necesitaba que la mujer se lo dijera, no era bienvenido y se retiró. Segundos más tarde Madame Pomfrey llegó con una poción para tranquilizarla y que pudiera dormir. Sprout se quedaría toda la noche para cuidarla.

Por la mañana, la niña no quería levantarse. Intentando animarla, la profesora de herbología se ofreció a llevarla de compras. Pero Selena no quería salir, ni desayunar, ni nada. Se durmió nuevamente y la mujer se dirigió al Gran Salón. ─ No quiere levantarse. Tuvo pesadillas toda la noche.─ le comunico al resto de los profesores.

─ Iré hablar con ella más tarde ─ dijo Dumbledore ─ hay que arreglar este asunto rápidamente, o no volverá a confiar en las personas. Primero sus padres la echaron por ser diferente. Las personas que más deberían quererla y apoyarla la abandonaron. Luego encuentra en Severus, una persona en quien confiar y con quien se siente segura. Para luego pensar que no la quieren. Se debe sentir insegura, sola y asustada.─

─ Yo… yo voy a tratar de hablarle, Albus.─ expresó Severus ─ de verdad, no quiero perder su confianza.─

─ lo sé, Severus, lo sé… pero quizás tome tiempo que ella vuelva a confiar en ti, tal vez nunca lo haga.─ Sentenció el directo, mirando de forma reprochadora a la profesora McGonagall.

─ Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. No quería que esto pasará.─ Expresaba McGonagall, aunque en realidad no era sincera.

─ Me tiene sin cuidado lo que sientas ─ le respondió Severus ─ serías una magnifica Slytherin Minerva. Después de todo, solo un verdadero Slytherin lastimaría a una niña.

A media mañana el director fue a ver a la pequeña. Que aún lloraba en su habitación abrazada a su oso de peluche.

─ pequeña, no llores, todo saldrá bien. Severus te quiere. Lo que dijo Minerva no es verdad.─ le dijo Albus Dumbledore.

─ pero él no dijo nada y él es un ...─

─ Mi niña, el profesor Snape es una persona muy especial. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de ello. Lo que él dice no siempre es lo que siente. No esta acostumbrado a expresar sus emociones.─ Selena ya no lloraba y miraba al director. El cual continúo diciendo ─ ¿le darás una oportunidad, al profesor Snape, para hablar contigo?─

La pequeña no estaba segura de que era en realidad lo que quería. Pero aceptó hablar con su profesor. Severus fue a pedirle consejo a la profesora Sprout, de cómo tratar la situación. Algo que a la mujer le sorprendió, pero lo aconsejo lo mejor que pudo.

Por la tarde, Severus golpeo la puerta de la habitación de la niña. Estaba nervioso, más nervioso que si tuviera que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort después de haberle fallado. La pequeña significaba mucho para él, había confiado ciegamente en él y lo quería de verdad.

─ Entre ─ escucho la voz de la niña.

─ Permiso ─ dijo Severus ─ Yo … yo quería explicarle lo que sucedió anoche- yo en verdad …─

─ No … no se acerque ─ casi le grita la niña. El ver a ese hombre le recordó lo que la profesora McGonagall le había contado. Era un mortífago y se asustó.

Severus se paró en seco.

─ no quiero estar cerca de alguien como usted.─ le gritó la niña y salió corriendo de la habitación casi chocando con Minerva y el director. Quienes habían presenciado la escena. La mujer tenía cara de felicidad, parecía que fuera Navidad. ─ Minerva, ¿qué le has dicho a la niña?─ dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ella.

─ La verdad por supuesto. Lo que es en verdad Severus Snape.─ le contestó la mujer.

─ ¿qué quieres decir? ¿qué es, lo que en verdad soy?─ dijo con una voz amenazante el profesor de pociones.

─ un mortífago ─ le gritó McGonagall. ─ Le he contado la historia de Tú Señor y de sus seguidores. Además el hecho de que ahora sabe lo que vos opinas de ella, pues … ─

Severus se puso tenso. "la niña jamás confiará en mí. Nunca volverá a querer estar cerca mió. No después de saber que soy un mortífago y de que la llamé mocosa desagradable."

─ Minerva, ¿cómo has podido?─ exclamaba indignado el director.

─ Severus, debes hablar con ella, debes buscarla.─

─ No puedo. Ni siquiera me dejó que me acercara. No puedo culparla, después de todo. Durante toda mi vida he sido un monstruo y ahora lo sabe.─

─ Debes hablar con ella, si realmente te importa.─

─ Albus, claro que me importa. Pero no hay nada que yo pueda decirle o hacer, para que no me vea de esa forma.─

─ Así debió ser desde un principio ─ les dijo McGonagall.

─ Minerva voy a pedirte que no interfieras más entre esa niña y Severus.─ Exclamó enojado Dumbledore. La mujer se fue con expresión ofendida pero satisfecha. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

─ Habla con ella mañana. Cuando este descansada.─ le dijo Albus a Severus. ─ por ahora será mejor que esté con la señora Sprout.─

─ lo haré─ dijo el morocho.

A la hora de la cena ni la profesora Sprout, ni Selena y tampoco Severus estuvieron presentes. Snape estaba furioso y herido. Le dolió la reacción de la niña pero la entendía. Aún no estaba conciente cuanto afecto sentía por ella. Solo se calmo luego de arrojar y destruir varias de las cosas de su habitación. No tenía sueño y no sabía como iba a hablarle a Selena al día siguiente. Ya era casi la una de la mañana cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta. "supongo que Albus vino para hablarme" Pero se sorprendió cuando la abrió y vio a la niña abrazada a un osito de peluche.

─ ¿Selena que haces aquí? Está haciendo mucho frío, vas a enfermarte.─

─ No puedo dormir. Yo …─

─ pasa. Es mejor que te acerques a la chimenea.─ el adulto la miraba perplejo. "¿por qué habrá venido conmigo? después de lo que ha pasado no creí que se acercara a mí nuevamente."

─ Profesor Snape, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo la profesora McGonagall, sobre que usted es … un mortífago y … de que yo no le agrado?.

Severus se acercó a la niña y la cubrió con una manta. ─ Desafortunadamente, no puedo contradecirla sobre que fui un mortífago. He hecho cosas horribles y no puedo cambiarlo. Pero usted no me desagrada. ─

─ Entonces, usted … ¿ya no es malo?─

Severus se rió. No esperaba una pregunta así. ─ Yo no puedo contestarle. Usted deberá decidir si lo soy o no.─

─ yo … yo no creo que sea malo. Por lo menos, no conmigo.─ le dijo Selena tímidamente. ─ perdón por como lo traté hace un rato.─

─ Selena no tienes que disculparte, ya estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me trate así. Además dado lo que McGonagall te dijo, me lo merecía.─

Esta era la segunda vez que él la llamaba por su nombre sin el desagradable "señorita" que siempre le había parecido que él pronunciaba a modo de desprecio. ─ Pero no esta bien. En verdad lo siento.─

─ Gracias.─ le dijo Severus algo sonrojado por la actitud de la niña.─ ¿Usted también me perdona por como la llamé?─

─ No tengo porque hacerlo, usted no lo había dicho en serio. ¿me va a acompañar mañana?─

─ ¿Estás segura de que aún quieres ir conmigo?─

─ Sí, en verdad quiero ir con usted.─

─ Bien, entonces lo haré. Ahora será mejor que regreses a tu cama o no podrás levantarte. Vamos te acompaño.─ Salieron los dos rumbo a la habitación de la niña. Cuando subían las escaleras de piedra de las mazmorras, Selena casi se mata. Se tropezó con la manta con la que Severus la había tapado. Por suerte, él fue más rápido y la agarro entre sus brazos. ─Cuidado o vas a lastimarte.─

─ lo siento, me tropecé. La manta es muy grande.─

─ entonces te cargaré.─ la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama.

─ Gracias.─ le dijo la pequeña y le dio un beso.

─ que duermas bien.─

─ Usted también.─ Selena estaba convencida de que ir hablar con Severus había sido lo correcto. Después de todo, ella sospechaba que ese hombre nunca decía lo que verdaderamente sentía. Y el director Dumbledore se lo había confirmado. El hecho de que hubiera sido un mortífago … "nadie es perfecto. Todos cometemos errores. Él verdaderamente esta arrepentido." la niña se durmió felíz porque había recuperado a la persona en la que más confiaba y a la que más quería.

A la hora del desayuno, a Minerva casi le da un infarto. Selena no solo le hablaba a Severus sino que encima se había sentado entre él y Dumbledore. Ahora quien tenía cara de feliz cumpleaños era Albus. Severus le había contado sobre la visita nocturna de la niña. Al terminar el desayuno Severus le pregunta a la niña: ─ ¿lista? ¿ya nos vamos?─

─ Sí profesor.─ le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¿Ir?─ dijo de pronto Minerva.

─ Selena y Severus irán al callejón Diagon, Minerva.─ le dijo seriamente Dumbledore.

Por fin había llegado el momento de que Selena tuviera su varita. Aquella ramita con la que siempre había estado soñando. Primero fueron a Gringots, el banco de los magos. Severus debía retirar algo de dinero de su cámara de seguridad y de la de Hogwarts. Luego fueron a comprar las túnicas, los libros, los ingredientes para pociones. Pararon en una dulcería, donde Severus le compró varios tipos de golosinas de chocolate a la niña. Selena adoraba el chocolate.

─ Selena ¿vas a querer comprar algún animal?─

─ no. Las ratas me dan asco, los sapos son resbalosos y para que me sirve una lechuza sino tengo a quien escribirle.─

A severus le sorprendió que supiera sobre el correo por lechuzas. Pero asumió que alguno de los otros profesores se lo habría contado. ─ Ahora solo falta tú varita.─ fueron a la tienda de Olivander. Estuvieron un poco más de media hora, hasta que por fin Selena tuvo su varita.

─ muy raro, muy raro.─ dijo el fabricante.

─ ¿por qué raro?─ preguntó la pequeña.

─ Madera de sauce, 24 cm y … núcleo de fibra del corazón de un dragón blanco. El único en su tipo. Una varita completamente inusual.─

Selena y Severus aún pensaban en la varita mientras caminaban por el callejón. Cuando un hombre rubio se acercó a saludar a la niña con mucha emoción.

─ Selena, que placer por fin puedo volver a verte.─ dijo Lucius Malfoy, ante la mirada de sorpresa y confusión de Severus.

Nota de la autora.

¿qué dirá Severus, al descubrir que su ex mentor mortífago conoce a la pequeña?

¿ por qué rayos Lucius esta tan interesado en Selena?

El próximo capítulo se llamará: "El beso robado". (¿quién le robará el beso a quien?)


	5. el beso robado

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja principal: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 5. El beso robado

Lucius Malfoy estuvo visitando el Callejón Diagon los dos últimos días, con la esperanza de ver a la pequeña Selena. Después de todo, él sabía que el cuatro de agosto la niña iría de compras. Por lo menos, eso era lo que ella le escribió en su última carta. Desde que la morocha vivía en Hogwarts, Lucius le había escrito como mínimo dos veces a la semana. No quería perderse detalle de la vida de esa niña que le quitaba el sueño. Era obvio, que ninguno de los profesores sabía acerca de este intercambio de correspondencia o de lo contrario nunca hubiera recibido contestación.

"Es ella. Ahí está. Se ve preciosa." El rubio se acercaba hacia Selena, sin notar quien la acompañaba. Él solo tenía ojos para ella. Además, estaba seguro que sería ese mugroso guardabosques. Y a ése, él sabría como manejarlo, para conseguir lo que quería.

─ ¡Lucius! ¿qué diablos significa esto?─ dijo una voz amenazante que él conocía a la perfección.

─ ¡Severus! ¿qué haces tú aquí? ─

─ ¡¿yo?! Acompaño a Selena de compras.─

─ ¿Tú de compras? ¿tan amaestrado te tiene ese viejo? ─

Selena miraba atónita a los dos adultos. No sabía cual de ellos estaba más tenso y furioso. ─ Profesor Snape, yo conocí al señor Malfoy, el mismo día que me mude a Hogwarts.─

─ Selena, te he dicho que me llames Lucius.─

─ ¡NO! Ella no te llamará de ninguna forma. Selena te prohíbo que hables o tengas cualquier contacto con él.─

─ Severus ¿tienes idea de cómo ella consiguió el permiso temporal? ─ dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¡¿Tú?! ─ siseo el morocho.

─ ¡Pues claro! ¿quién más podría conseguir algo así?─

─ ¿usted me consiguió el permiso?─ preguntó perpleja la niña.

─ Así es, me interesé MUCHO en ti, desde que te vi.─ le respondió seductoramente el rubio.

La niña lo miró y se sonrojo. Lo cual hizo que Severus se enfureciera.

─ Lucius, conozco muy bien "tus gustos", mantente alejado de ella.─

─ ¿O qué?─ respondió burlonamente. Siempre conseguía lo que quería. Después de todo era un Malfoy, y sí se le había antojado esa morocha … tarde o temprano sería TODA suya.

─ Selena, nos vamos.─ dijo Severus agarrando el brazo de la niña. Pero Lucius le interrumpió el paso.

─ Me gustaría pasar el resto del día con ella.─

─ ¿acaso crees que te dejaré?─

─ ¿por qué no? Somos amigos … compañeros.─

─ ¡Ni que estuviera loco!─

─ antes nunca te importó lo que yo hacía, aunque se tratará de niños.─

Selena no entendía que diablos estaba pasando. Pero confiaba en Severus y sí él decía que no se acercara a Lucius … "por algo será."─ Señor Malfoy, quiero decir Lucius … yo estoy en verdad cansada, me gustaría regresar al colegio. ¿Tal vez podemos vernos otro día? ─ "espero que así ya no sigan peleando."

─ Muy bien, Selena, en otra oportunidad podremos vernos.─ se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro tiernamente con sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Severus casi le lanza un cruciato por semejante atrevimiento. Hecho una furia se desvaneció con la niña para regresar a Hogwarts. La pequeña jamás había visto a su profesor con semejante humor. Al parecer Lucius Malfoy tenía la capacidad de enfurecer a Severus, mucho más de lo que lo lograba la profesora McGonagall.

─ Profesor … ¿usted esta enojado … conmigo?─ pregunto tímidamente la morocha.

─ No pequeña, tú no tienes la culpa y no estoy enojado contigo.─ le respondió tiernamente, controlando la irá que en ese momento sentía. ─ Estoy preocupado por vos. Debes alejarte de ese hombre, es un verdadero mortífago. Jamás se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo en el pasado. Siempre le ha gustado seducir a niñas lindas para luego lastimarlas. Si en verdad confías en mí, no te acerques a él, por favor Selena, prométemelo.─

Nuevamente ella estaba confundida, últimamente le pasaba bastante seguido. "Lucius no parece ser malo, es más, se parece a un ángel. Es muy lindo. Quizás, este arrepentido igual que el profesor Snape. Tal vez todos lo juzgan por su pasado." ─ profesor ¿cómo sabe que a él no lo tratan injustamente como a usted?─

─ porque lo conozco desde que éramos niños. Fue él quien me llevo ante el Señor Oscuro y me convirtió en un mortífago. ¿vas hacerme caso, te alejaras de él?.─

─ lo haré.─ "pero solo por ahora. Creo que Lucius también se merece una oportunidad para demostrar que ha cambiado. Además sino fuera por él, estaría ahora en un orfanato."

Snape no estaba convencido de que la niña fuera alejarse de Malfoy. Era muy ingenua y Lucius demasiado astuto, sabría como seducirla. La acompaño hasta su habitación y luego fue a ver a Dumbledore.

─ Lemon pie.─ le dijo a la gárgola. Golpeo la puerta del despacho del director y entró.

─ ¡Severus! Mi muchacho, pasa. ¿cómo estuvieron las compras?─

─ ¡LUCIUS MALFOY!─ Gritó con toda su furia contenida.

─ ¡¿disculpa?!─ respondió sorprendido el director, ante semejante actitud de su profesor favorito.

─ él … él conoce a Selena, la desea. Le consiguió el permiso temporal. Estaba en el Callejón Diagon. Estoy seguro de lo que desea hacerle.─ contestó apresuradamente casi sin respirar.

─ Esto no es bueno. ¿hablaste con la niña?─

─ Sí, pero él sabrá como ganársela. No se lo puedo permitir. No voy a dejar que se acerque a ella.─ exclamaba fuera de sí Severus.

─ Tranquilo, no dejaremos que la lastime. ¿ella en verdad te importa tanto?─

─ Ella … es especial. Solo una persona ha confiado en mi así … aunque al final la perdí … yo … ─

─ ¿te refieres a …?─

─ por supuesto … aunque lo que siento por Selena no es lo mismo que lo que sentí por Lily. Selena es una niña que esta sola en este mundo y en parte es por mi culpa.─

─ ¿es solo la culpa de que sus padres la echaran, cuando les informaste de que es una bruja, lo que te une a ella?

─ es una de las razones.─

─ ¿entonces hay algo más?─

─ ¡Albus!─

─ esta bien, esta bien, solo soy un viejito curioso.─

Severus no estaba enamorado de la niña, de otra manera sería igual que Lucius. Pero sentía un profundo cariño por ella. Un cariño que crecía cada día que pasaban juntos.

Los días siguientes la vigiló más de cerca, y no fue el único. Todos los profesores estuvieron atentos ante cualquier contacto que ella pudiera tener con Malfoy. Cuando McGonagall se enteró de la situación, estuvo a punto de ir hasta la Mansión Malfoy y darle un buen escarmiento a Lucius. Pero Dumbledore se lo prohibió. Si Severus Snape no le agradaba a Minerva ni que decir lo que pensaba acerca de Malfoy y lo que dijo sobre éste.

A pesar de la vigilancia, Lucius se puso nuevamente en contacto con Selena. Le mando una carta, el búho la llevo directamente hasta la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña.

"Querida Selena.

Me disculpo por el desagradable momento que pasaste por mi culpa en el Callejón Diagon. Espero no haberte causado problemas en el colegio. Y sí ese fue el caso, por favor dímelo de inmediato. Yo voy ayudarte. Puedes confiar en mí. Haré todo lo necesario para que seas feliz.

Con profundo y sincero amor

Lucius Malfoy."

La morocha lo veía como un apuesto príncipe azul. Se sentía bien al recibir esas cartas y saber que alguien se preocupaba así por ella. Pronto le escribió una respuesta.

"Lucius, estoy bien. Pero no me permiten tener contacto contigo.

Con cariño. Selena."

La morocha pensó que no pasaría nada malo sí solo se trataban por carta. Y por el momento Lucius se conformaba con eso.

Esa noche, el director le dijo a la niña, que la profesora Sinatra la llevaría al día siguiente al anden 9 ¾. Viajaría en el expreso igual que sus nuevos compañeros. Por fin llegaba el primero de septiembre. Al terminar la cena, Selena quería hablar con Snape antes de irse a dormir.

─ Profesor ¿puedo hablar con usted?─

─ Por supuesto pequeña ¿qué sucede?─

─ Mañana … cuando sea la selección de las casas … ¿qué pasa sí me toca Gryffindor … usted seguirá siendo mi amigo?─

El profesor de pociones se quedó sin palabras. "¡¿Amigo?! ¿ella me considera su amigo?"─ No te preocupes por ello. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, sin importar en que casa estés, aunque seas una Gryffindor.─

Selena lo abrazó y luego se fue a dormir. Aunque Severus verdaderamente no quería que la pequeña fuera una leona. "probablemente sí termina en esa casa … con el tiempo se alejará de mí".

Por la mañana, la profesora Sinatra la dejo en la plataforma del tren. Era un mar de gente, iban de un lado para el otro con baúles, cajas y jaulas. Ella ya llevaba las túnicas del colegio puestas y una pequeña cartera con algo de dinero que Severus le dio para comprar algo durante el largo viaje. Se dirigió hacia el tren cuando la jalaron detrás de una de las columnas de la estación. Estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que vio el rostro de Lucius Malfoy que le sonreía.

─ ¿Por qué estas aquí?─ preguntó el hombre.

─ Porque el directo pensó que sería buena idea que hiciera el viaje igual que los demás. ¿ y vos?─

─ vine … a traer a mi hijo.─ contestó un poco incómodo.─ Selena te he extrañado, quería verte, no puedo dejar de pensar en vos.─

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir o hacer algo, Lucius la besaba en los labios. La morocha no reaccionó por unos segundos, se sentía extraña y confundida. Pero luego salió corriendo y se subió al tren. Él quiso seguirla pero no tenía ninguna excusa para subir detrás de una niña que no era su hija. "¡Maldición!, tendré que arreglar esto más tarde. No debí besarla."

La mayoría de los compartimentos del tren ya estaban ocupados, pero encontró uno vacío y entró. " No voy a decir nada. no debí seguir escribiéndole. No pasó nada, solo fue un beso. ¡¿un beso!?" de pronto, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicos pelirrojos y uno moreno.

─ Disculpa, ¿podemos sentarnos?─ preguntó uno de ellos.

─ Sí, no hay problema.─

─ ¿eres de primero?─ preguntó el otro.

─ sí ¿y ustedes?─

─ de tercero, soy George y el es Fred, somos Weasley.─

─ Soy Lee Jordan.─ dijo el moreno.

─ Soy Selena Thomas.─

─ ¿Selena Thomas? ¿eres la niña que vive en Hogwarts?─ preguntó Fred.

─ ¿cómo lo sabes?─

─ nuestro padre trabaja en el ministerio y escucho acerca de tu caso.─ contestó George.

─ ¿vives en el colegio? ¿por qué estas aquí?─

─ por qué el director quería que hiciera el viaje como los demás.─

─ Debe ser muy duro vivir en el colegio. ─ exclamó Fred.

─ un poco, pero todos los profesores han sido muy amables conmigo.─

─ ¿qué, viven todo el año en el colegio?─ preguntó Lee.

─ Algunos sí, pero la mayoría llegó la semana pasada. ¿A qué casa pertenecen?─

─ A GRYFFINDOR.─ exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

─ ¿ a cuál te gustaría pertenecer? De seguro que no a Slytherin, ¿verdad?. Probablemente Snape ha estado atormentándote todo este tiempo.─ le dijo Fred, un tanto preocupado, viendo a la pequeña frente a él, e imaginándosela sola en el colegio con ese horrible hombre.

─ me gustan las cuatro casas. El profesor Snape ha sido muy bueno conmigo.─ dijo la pequeña para sorpresa de los chicos.

─ ¿Severus Snape amable? ¿el jefe de Slytherin? Segura de que hablamos del mismo … ¿del murciélago de las mazmorras?.─ dijo bromeando George.

A Selena no le hizo gracia. Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando la cesta que sujetaba Lee se movió.─¿ qué tienes ahí?─

─ ¡Ah! Mi linda mascota, una tarántula gigante. ¿quieres verla?─

La pequeña se puso pálida, no hay nada que le diera más miedo que las arañas. Antes de que se pusiera a gritar, una niña se asomó al compartimiento.

─ ¿han visto un sapo? Se le perdió a un niño.─

─ no, aquí no hay sapos.─ le contestó Fred.

─ ¿te ayudo a buscarlo?─ dijo rápidamente Selena, no quería quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar con esa araña.

─ sí gracias.─ ambas salieron. ─ soy Hermione Granger, soy de primero ¿y vos?─

─ Selena Thomas, también soy de primero.─

Estuvieron buscando en los otros compartimientos pero el sapo no apareció. Al final la pequeña se quedo con Neville que lloraba por su sapo perdido y con otros dos niños llamados Dean y Seamus.

Al llegar a la estación y bajar entre empujones y corridas, Selena escuchó la fuerte voz de Hagrid que llamaba a los de primero. Ya estaba oscuro, y se dirigieron al lago para llegar al colegio en botes. La morocha se subió junto a los 3 muchachos con los que estuvo en el tren. Hagrid los dejó en las puertas del Gran Salón, donde los esperaba Minerva McGonagall con su habitual cara de pocos amigos. Dio un discurso sobre las distintas casas y les dijo que esperaran. Todos estaban muy nerviosos por la ceremonia de selección, nadie sabía como era. Ni siquiera Selena lo sabía, los profesores no habían querido decírselo. Cuando entraron al lugar y se enteraron del sombrero se tranquilizaron un poco. Pero Selena tenía otros miedos. "no quiero estar en Gryffindor. Prefiero Slytherin o Hufflepuff, no quiero a esa mujer como jefa de casa." Minerva había logrado todo lo contrarío a sus intenciones. La pequeña estaba cada día más unida a Snape y más alejada de ella. A medida que se acercaban hacia el sombrero, la niña miraba a la mesa de profesores buscando a Severus. Él cual no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que ella entró al lugar. La jefa de Gryffindor comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por orden alfabético, cuando llego el turno de … Malfoy, Draco. La morocha se había olvidado por completo del hijo de Lucius. El pequeño rubio pasó a su lado y le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio. ─"Slytherin"─ grito el sombrero inmediatamente. Así continuaron pasando otros niños más hasta que Minerva dijo … ─Thomas, Selena.─ ella se sentó en el banquito y el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza…

Nota de la autora:

¿en qué casa quedará Selena?

¿Qué sucederá con Lucius? ¿podrá hablar con la niña?

El próximo capítulo se llama: "Slytherin y pociones."

Gracias Dulceysnape y Cris.17 por sus comentarios. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les agrade.

Y ya saben gente, espero que me dejen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, saludos, lo que sea.

Buena semana.

Besos

Miaka Snape.


	6. Slytherins y pociones

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja principal: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 6. Slytherin y Pociones.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el sombrero seleccionador gritará a todo pulmón …

─ Gryffindor.─ Para alegría de los niños de esa casa y McGonagall, pero para tristeza de Selena y Severus. Cuando se dirigió hacia su mesa, la pequeña volteo a ver al profesor de pociones, él cual la miraba con un especie de triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentó entre Neville y Fred, recibiendo el saludo de bienvenida de todos sus nuevos compañeros. Una vez terminada la selección y luego de unas palabras del director, comenzó el banquete. La charla era muy amena, al principio sobre los fantasmas, los profesores, etc. Pero al cabo de un rato, todos hablaban de sus familias. Varios eran hijos mitad de padres muggles, mitad padres magos. Otros provenían de familias de muggles y unos pocos de familia de magos. Selena se sentía muy triste, no quería pensar en su familia. Al terminar el postre y nuevas palabras del director se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor para dormir. La morocha estaba agradecida, solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada más.

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron sus primeras clases, encantamientos y transformaciones. Selena quería ir a saludar y pasar un rato con el profesor Snape, después de todo no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él en casi dos días. Después del almuerzo tenía una hora libre, sus compañeros se fueron a su sala común, mientras que ella fue al despacho del profesor.

─ Entre.─ dijo la voz de Snape.

─ Permiso profesor.─

─ ¡Selena! Pasa, ¿sucede algo malo?─

─ No, nada, solo … quería saludarlo.─ dijo tímidamente y algo sonrojada.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿qué tal tú primer día de clases?─ Él también, tenía muchas ganas de verla y saber como le estaba yendo a la niña.

Por un segundo, ella recordó el beso de Lucius, pero no se animaba a contárselo.

─ El viaje fue genial, aunque bastante largo, conocí a varios de mis nuevos compañeros. Hoy tuve encantamientos y trasformaciones, solo la clase de la profesora McGonagall me resultó un poco complicada.─ dijo apenada la pequeña.

─ No te preocupes por ello. Es normal que la primera vez las cosas no salgan bien. Pero si sigues teniendo problemas te puedo ayudar … si tu quieres.─

─ ¿entonces puedo venir si tengo dudas con las otras materias?─

─ Claro que sí. Te he dicho que siempre puedes contar conmigo.─

La niña se acercó y lo abrazó, para sorpresa del adulto que sentía un remolino de emociones cada vez que Selena le demostraba su cariño.

─ De seguro, ya te habrán comentado algo … acerca de mí …─ dijo un tanto curioso y preocupado de cómo podrían influenciar sus nuevos compañeros a la niña que tenía abrazada.

─ nno, no han dicho nada.─ mintió, todos en Gryffindor ya le habían hablado pestes de Snape, su total imparcialidad, sus castigos injusto, sus desagradables comentarios, y bla, bla, bla. Pero ella no quería decírselo y tampoco les daba importancia. Estuvieron un largo rato hablando, hasta que Selena tuvo que ir a la clase de Herbología.

El día siguiente, definitivamente sería muy interesante. La primer clase era pociones. Al entrar al aula los Gryffindor se sentaron todos de un lado y los Slytherin del otro. Segundos más tarde y azotando la puerta, entró Severus. Más serio de lo normal, con una mirada fría e intimidante, largo un discurso sobre el arte de hacer pociones, ni siquiera las moscas se atrevían a zumbar ante su presencia. Luego se dirijo a Harry Potter para hacerle unas preguntas. La niña tuvo la sensación, que era una especie de interrogatorio. El pobre chico no tenía ni idea de que le estaban hablando. Por otro lado la morocha sabía las respuestas, solo porque estuvo casi dos meses ayudando al profesor. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a levantar la mano. Snape verdaderamente estaba comportándose tan desagradablemente como le habían dicho. Tras pasar lista, armó grupo de dos, pero ambas casas eran impar. Tradicionalmente habría armado un equipo de tres en cada lado, pero esta vez no sería así …

─ Señorita Thomas, usted trabajará con el Señor Zabini, recoja sus cosas y siéntese con él, del lado de Slytherin.

Sus compañeros leones la miraron preocupados. Todos conocían la historia de la niña y se preguntaban si esto no era una forma de atormentarla. Después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio pondría una niña Gryffindor, hija de muggles, con un Slytherin.

Zabini por otro lado estaba que echaba fuego. ─ No puedo creerlo. Tengo que trabajar con una sangre sucia. Tú eres peor que los sangre sucia, a ti, hasta tus padres te rechazaron. ¡OH! Sí yo lo sé, mi padre es un distinguido funcionario del ministerio, y me contó sobre vos.─

Selena lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, el muchacho supo como lastimarla. Sus compañeros de casa escucharon el horrible comentario y estaban a punto de intervenir cuando el profesor los puso a trabajar.

─ Hoy prepararan una poción curadora de furúnculos, el trabajo será individual. Al terminar la clase quiero una muestra de cada uno sobre mi escritorio. Comiencen.─

Severus no escuchó lo que Zabini le dijo a la morocha, cuando se acercó al lugar de la niña, ella bajo la mirada para que no la viera llorar.

Trabajaban en silencio cuando notó que el muchacho iba agregar un ingrediente equivocado. Estuvo a punto de no decirle nada, pero al final lo previno. ─ Tienes que agregarle patas de escarabajo, no de araña.─

─ ¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada, no te atrevas a hablarme.─ instantes después el caldero estaba derritiéndose. Snape se acercó velozmente, hizo desaparecer la poción y le ordenó que comenzara de nuevo.

Mientras, los demás Gryffindors pasaban apuros. Al parecer ninguno tenía talento para pociones, todos trabajaban mal según la opinión del profesor. Al terminar la clase habían perdido varios puntos y Severus llamó a la niña.

─ Señorita Thomas, quédese unos minutos, tengo que hablar con usted.─

Cuando todos se fueron, él dijo: ─ ¿te gustó la clase?─

Ella lo miró, quería decirle lo mal que lo pasó pero no se animo. No deseaba que él pensara que comenzaba a tener prejuicios contra la casa a la que él representaba. Tratando de sonar lo más natural posible y aguantándose las ganas de llorar le respondió con una sonrisa fingida

─ Me resultó fácil.─

─ Claro que sí, ya has practicado mucho conmigo. ¿Tuviste algún problema con el Señor Zabini?─

─ No, ninguno.─

─ Bien, entonces podrás seguir trabajando con él. Recuerda que sí necesitas algo puedes decírmelo.

Selena se despidió con un frío ─ Hasta luego.─ y se fue a su sala común.

"¿En realidad no habrá pasado nada?" pensaba confundido Snape. "Ayer me abrazó y hoy solo me dice "hasta luego". Tal vez debí dejarla con los otros Gryffindors."

Sin ánimos de hablar, la pequeña subió hasta su habitación y se acostó a dormir. Ni siquiera fue almorzar, a pesar de los insistentes llamados de Hermione. El profesor de pociones recorrió con la mirada la mesa de los leones, al no ver a la pequeña, supo que algo no andaba bien. " ¿Y que esperabas? ¿cómo se te ocurrió ponerla con alguien de tu casa? ¿quién sabe que le habrá dicho ese muchacho?" decía su entrometida conciencia.

Por la tarde Selena fue a la aburrida clase de Historia de la magia. Luego se junto con Hermione en la biblioteca para hacer la tarea. Al terminar era la hora de la cena. En el Gran Salón en ningún momento dirigió su mirada a la mesa de profesores. El resto de la semana continuó de la misma forma. En ningún momento miró a su profesor ni fue a visitarlo. Algo que obviamente, no pasó por alto el morocho.

El viernes por la mañana, nuevamente tenía clases de pociones. Sin más remedio se sentó junto a Zabini. El muchacho la miró pero no le dijo nada. Al entrar al aula Severus vio a la niña con la intención de que ella le devolviera la mirada pero no fue así. "Ya comenzó a dejarme de lado." Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado Snape, la niña era una Gryffindor y a ellos no le agradaban los Slytherin y siendo él el jefe de esa casa seguramente era el más odiado.

─ Hoy trabajaran en equipos. Deben preparar "Sinfonía de Sueños", estas son las instrucciones.─ Movió su varita y aparecieron escritas sobre el pizarrón.─ Comiencen.─ Se sentó en su escritorio mirando a la niña.

Selena y Zabini trabajaban sin hablarse. El niño varias veces evitó mirarla. Por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal después de haberla hecho llorar. "¿Qué diablos me pasa? Nunca me importo nadie. Siempre fue divertido fastidiar y hacer llorar a los demás. ¿Por qué me siento así?". Esto es lo que estuvo pensando desde que la se dio cuenta de que la hizo llorar. De alguna forma la morocha lograba afectar a las personas que la rodeaban. No era algo que hacía conscientemente, simplemente la gente sentía distintas emociones cerca de ella. La pequeña era como una luz calida que reconfortaba y por eso rápidamente se ganó el cariño de sus compañeros de casa. Más importante, era el hecho de que Snape, se comportaba con ella sin la necesidad de usar la mascara fría y sarcástica que le presentaba al resto de las personas.

Blaise no estaba concentrado en lo que hacia. Más de una vez estuvo apunto de cortarse, mientras rebanaba raíces de asfódelo. No podía aguantar más, tenía que decirlo.

─ Lo … siento.─

Selena lo miró sin entender. Entonces el muchacho volvió a decir ─ Lo siento, lamento haberte hecho llorar, perdón.─ "Ya esta, se lo dije". Y la molesta piedra que sentía en su estómago desapareció. La morocha lo miraba perpleja, no esperaba que él fuese a disculparse. ─ Esta bien, no te preocupes.─ le contestó y sonrió. A partir de ese momento siguieron trabajando juntos pero esta vez se hablaban. Mientras Neville logró que el caldero con el que trabajaba junto a Seamus estallará. Ambos quedaron cubiertos por la poción que los estaba quemando.

─ ¡IDIOTA!─ Bramo Snape.─ Vallan a la enfermería. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno por su incompetencia. ¡LARGO!─

Ambos niños salieron corriendo. Otra demostración de su mal genio que lo dejaba aún más mal parado frente a la niña. ─ Cuando terminen, dejen una muestra en mi escritorio, identificando correctamente a quienes pertenecen o no la calificaré.─

Segundos después sonaba la campana que daba por terminada la clase. Rápidamente los alumnos salieron del lugar, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de estar más tiempo del necesario con ese hombre. Mientras el profesor estaba de espalda a su escritorio fingiendo revisar el armario de pociones, para controlar su mal humor. El cual había crecido en proporciones astronómicas durante los últimos días. Por unos instantes tuvo la esperanza de que Selena se quedará un rato con él, pero obviamente no era así, a juzgar por el silencio del lugar. "En verdad la extraño, no lo puedo creer, pero la extraño." Pensaba apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de los estantes del armario. Cuando sintió que algo le jalaba la túnica, rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver quien se atrevía a molestarlo.

─ Profesor ¿se encuentra bien?─ le dijo Selena muy preocupada. Nunca lo había visto con una actitud tan afligida.

─ Estoy bien, no es nada. ¿ Por qué has estado evitándome?─ Preguntó sin darse cuenta.

─ ¿Estás enojada conmigo?─

─ No estoy enojada. Es solo que … ─ la niña no pudo evitarlo y le contó todo. Lo que ocurrió con Zabini la clase pasada, rápidamente le aclaró que el muchacho se disculpo cuando notó que Severus volvía a poner cara de furia. También le dijo lo mal que se sintió durante el banquete de bienvenida cuando todos hablaban de sus familias. Selena se sorprendió cuando el hombre se acerco y la abrazó. Trataba de transmitirle en ese abrazo todo lo que sentía y no le decía en palabras. Durante el fin de semana pasaron casi todo el tiempo juntos. Él la ayudo con la tarea y luego hablaron de varias cosas.

Casi a fines de octubre, una lechuza gris le entregó una carta a la niña a la hora del desayuno.

Severus se dio cuento y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella. "Si es de Lucius … voy a matarlo."

─ Señorita Thomas, ¿sé puede saber de quien es, esa carta?─

La morocha lo miró, no entendía porque su profesor estaba tan molesto.─ Es de Hagrid, hoy me escribió él.─

─ ¿Hagrid?─

─ Sí, me invito a tomar el té a la tarde. ¿Sucede algo malo?─

─ No, nada. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.─ le dijo Severus a los gemelos Weasley que estaban sentados frente a la niña y se reían de su actitud. Regresó a la mesa de los profesores refunfuñando.

─ ¿qué sucede, Severus?─ preguntó la Señora Sprout.

─ Hagrid, le escribió una carta a la niña.─

─ ¡Oh! Sí, hoy le tocaba a él.─

─ ¿le tocaba a él?─

─ Sí, como Selena no recibía correspondencia durante el desayuno, se la veía bastante triste. Así que algunos de nosotros nos turnamos para escribirle algunas líneas e invitarla a pasar la tarde.─

─ ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?─

─ Bueno … como ella ahora esta en Gryffindor … no pensamos que querrías participar.─

El 31, el gran salón fue decorado para Hallowen, pero la celebración fue interrumpida por un troll. Días más tarde Selena notó que su profesor rengueaba. Pero al preguntarle, él dijó que no le pasaba nada. Esa noche, ella escucha una conversación entre el trío de Gryffindor. Harry, asegura que vio la pierna de Snape sangrando y que el conserje lo estaba curando. "Entonces, sí esta herido". Espero a que todos se fueran a dormir, para ir a verlo. No le importaba si la encontraban fuera de la cama tan tarde o si la castigaban. Tenía que asegurarse de que su profesor en verdad estuviera bien. Salió sigilosa de la torre hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a las escaleras del primer piso, fue sorprendida por Peeves. Le arrojó un balde de agua fría. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a ese desagradable bromista, una voz furiosa retumbó en el lugar…

─ Asqueroso duende de pacotilla, ¿cómo te atreves? Lo lamentaras cuando se lo diga al Barón Sanguinario.─

Peeves desapareció antes de que el fantasma de Slytherin llegara.

─ ¿Qué haces fuera de tú cama a estas horas?─ le dijo Severus a la niña mientras le aplicaba un hechizo secador.

─ Quería verlo, escuche que en verdad estaba herido en la pierna y yo … estoy preocupada por usted.─

─ Te he dicho que estoy bien. No deberías preocuparte por mí, soy adulto y se cuidarme. Sabes que has roto las reglas, debería castigarte y quitarle puntos a tu casa.─ Le dijo con la mirada más fría y seria que pudo poner. El que ella se preocupará por él, en verdad le había tocado el corazón.

─ ¿Cuál es mi castigo?─

─ Mañana tendrás que ayudarme en el aula de pociones después de clases. Vamos te llevaré hasta tu sala común.─

"¿Castigo? Sí como no, para mí no es un castigo y sé que para él tampoco. Ni siquiera me saco puntos." De hecho, jamás le quitó puntos, incluso más de una vez se los había dado. Era la única en Gryffindor que recibía puntos de parte de Snape.

En el partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor ySlytherin, Harry Potter tuvo problemas con su escoba. Hermione le aseguraba a Selena que Snape era el responsable. Pero la morocha defendía a muerte al profesor de pociones. El resultado: las dos niñas dejaron de hablarse.

Las vacaciones de Navidad trajeron un respiro a los alumnos después de tantas tareas. Selena se quedó sola en el dormitorio porque las otras chicas regresaron con sus familias. Se levantó temprano el primer día de las vacaciones cuando con un estruendo un elfo domestico apareció en la habitación …

Nota de la autora.

¿Quién es el elfo?

¿cómo pasará la Navidad Selena?

El próximo capítulo se llamará: Una mágica navidad.


	7. una mágica navidad

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja principal: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 7: Una mágica Navidad.

─ ¿Quién eres? No eres un elfo de Hogwarts ¿verdad?─ preguntó la niña al recién llegado. Conocía a los elfos porque el profesor Gricks le habló sobre ellos. Varias veces los vio en la cocina cuando fue junto a la profesora Sprout, allí los elfos usaban bonitos uniformes con el emblema del colegio. Mientras que la criatura que estaba frente a ella llevaba puesta una funda de almohada muy sucia y raída.

─ No, Señorita, me llamo Dobby, sirvo a la familia Malfoy.─

─ ¿A los Malfoy?─

─ Sí, señorita, mi amo me ordenó que viniera a buscarla, él quiere verla.─

─ Yo no tengo permiso para salir del colegio, ¿por qué Lucius quiere verme?─

─ Mi amo me ordenó que la llevara con él.─

No estaba segura de ir a verlo, después de lo que le contaron Minerva y Severus sobre ese hombre, había quedado espantada de por vida. Aún así, en su interior, una vocecita le decía que fuera, que todo estaría bien. También estaba preocupada por el elfo, "¿quien sabe lo que le hará si no voy?".Tomó la mano de Dobby y se desvanecieron. Llegaron a una enorme habitación con paredes y piso de mármol, frente a ella había una enorme cama con dosel de cortinas de seda roja.

─ Amo, traje a la niña, traje a la niña.─

─ ¡LARGATE! ─ gritó Lucius detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.─ Selena … Selena.─ repetía una y otra vez. Abrazándola tan fuerte que apenas la dejaba respirar.

─ ¡¿Lucius?!─

─ Mi amor, por favor perdóname, por favor. No debí besarte, aún eres muy pequeña.─ le decía mientras la giraba para verla a la cara.

─ yo … ¿dónde estamos?─ preguntó la morocha, sin saber que otra cosa decir ante las declaraciones de ese hombre.

─ Estás en mi casa. No te preocupes, mi familia no esta aquí. Por favor perdóname.─

Selena colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Malfoy acariciándole la mejilla. ─ Esta bien, tranquilo.─

─ No debí apurarte, pero te amo tanto. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en vos, de querer estar contigo.─

─ Pero … vos sos casado.─

─ Jamás he amado a mi esposa. Mi matrimonio fue arreglado por nuestros padres, por ser ambos de … sangre pura. Pero ni ella me ama ni yo la amo.─

Selena lo miraba con tristeza, no podía creer que él pudiera estar mintiendo. Además, al mirarlo a los ojos supo inmediatamente que era sincero.─ Lo siento.─

─ No es tú culpa, mi amor …─

─ Lucius, yo … no …─

─ Lo sé, no sientes lo mismo por mí. Aún eres muy pequeña, lo entiendo, no voy a forzarte a nada. Pero te prometo que haré que te enamores de mí y que me ames. ¿Puedo … abrazarte?─

La morocha se acercó y se abrazaron. La calidez en ese abrazo le daba una sensación de seguridad. Se sentía casi tan bien como al estar en compañía de Severus, sin embargo, algo era diferente. No sabía que era, pero Severus tenía algo que Lucius no. Él tomó el rostro de la niña con una mano para que sus miradas se encontraran.

─ Quiero besarte, no voy a obligarte … ─

La pequeña no sabía que hacer, asintió con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que no la lastimaría. Suavemente apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella, apenas presionándolos, aspirando su perfume. Muy lentamente se separó y con sus dedos acariciaba esos labios que acababa de besar. ─ Te amo.─ Volvió a susurrarle, necesitaba decírselo, nunca se sintió de esa forma, esa niña lo volvía loco.

─ Quédate a desayunar conmigo.─

─ No puedo, sí en el colegio se dan cuenta de que no estoy se preocuparán.─ "Además, si el profesor Snape o McGonagall se enteran de donde estoy, de seguro lo matan.─

─ Esta bien, le ordenaré al elfo que te regrese. ¿Mañana vendrás a verme?─

─ Lo intentaré.─

─ ¡DOBBY!─ Gritó Lucius. El elfo apareció temeroso en la habitación. ─ Llévala de vuelta al colegio y ten mucho cuidado con ella.─ La abrazó y Dobby la regresó a su habitación. Bajo apurada para desayunar, ya era bastante tarde cuando …

─ ¡Dormilona! Te perdiste el desayuno.─ le decía Fred riendo.

─ Te estuvimos llamando.─ Agregó George.

Selena se sonrojó, conociendo a los gemelos, probablemente armaron tal escándalo que de seguro se escuchó desde la cabaña de Hagrid.

─ No los escuche, estaba muy cansada.─

─ Eso se nota. Será mejor que corras, tal vez consigas algo.─ le dijo divertido Fred.

La pequeña no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo al Gran Salón. "Tal vez debí desayunar con Lucius, me muero de hambre." No miraba por donde iba cuando choco con lo que parecía una pared peluda.

─ Pequeña Selena, ¿dónde andabas? Te quedaste sin desayuno, te llevaré a la cocina.─

─ No, yo me haré cargo.─ Dijo una voz fría, de ultratumba, detrás del guardabosque que casi lo hace temblar.

─ Buenos días, Hagrid, Profesor Snape.─ dijo la morocha con una amplia sonrisa.

─ Buenos días.─ Respondieron los dos.

─ Vamos te llevare a desayunar.─ Sentenció el morocho agarrándola de la mano.

─ ¿Segura?─ Preguntó el semigigante, no le agradaba el aspecto tan serio y frío del profesor de pociones, que en ese momento tenía una mirada que daba miedo.

─ Sí, nos vemos luego Hagrid.─ El adulto y la niña bajaron a la cocina.

─ Profesor … ¿Usted no va a ir a visitar a su familia en navidad?─

─ ¿Qué acaso quieres deshacerte de mí?─ respondió muy bruscamente, signo de que algo no andaba bien. Hacia tiempo que él no reaccionaba mal con ella.

─ No, yo … pensé que como la mayoría de los profesores habían viajado, usted también se iría.─

─ No tengo ninguna familia a la que visitar, por eso me quedo aquí, cuidando a los mocosos desagradables que pasarán las vacaciones en el colegio. Pero sí te molesta mi presencia … puedo mantenerme alejado, es más ahí esta la cocina, desayuna sola.─

─ No … quédese conmigo … a mí me gustaría celebrar la Navidad con usted. ¿Por qué esta enojado conmigo? ¿hice algo malo?─ Preguntó tímidamente, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas, ante la actitud del adulto.

Severus se dio cuenta que estaba descargando su furia y su frustración con la pequeña hasta el punto que casi la hace llorar. Ella no tenía la culpa, ni sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento con Quirrell y la piedra filosofal. Se acercó y la abrazó.

─ Perdóname, estoy de mal humor, no tiene nada que ver contigo.─

Selena solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía que si decía algo su voz se quebraría, no quería que su profesor se mortificará porque la hizo sentir mal. Se quedo un rato acurrucada entre los fuertes brazos de Severus hasta que se calmo. Entraron a la cocina y desayunaron juntos.

Snape aún se sentía mal por como trato a la pequeña, cada vez que eso pasaba no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. El rostro de ella asustado o con lagrimas por su culpa, era algo que lo atormentaba. No sabía porque, después de todo, trataba así a todos sus alumnos y nunca se sentía mal por ello, pero con ella, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

─ Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade por unos ingredientes. ¿te gustaría ir?─

─ Me encantaría.─ respondió la morocha sonriendo.

─ Ve a buscar un abrigo, yo le avisaré al director que saldrás conmigo.─

Selena salió como un tornado a la torre Gryffindor. Nada la hacia más feliz que pasar el tiempo con su profesor. Al regresar a la puerta de salida, él ya la estaba esperando. Se tomaron de las manos y caminaron en dirección al pueblo. Hablaban de muchas cosas, los partidos de quidditch, las tareas de la pequeña, sus amigos. Algo a lo que Severus presto mucha atención, cuando ella le relato su amistad con Blaise Zabini y Theodoro Nott, ambos Slytherin y sobre Neville Longbottom y los gemelos Weasley. El morocho no sabía porque, pero a veces, sentía celos de las otras personas que rodeaban a la niña. Recorrieron las vidrieras de las distintas tiendas, abarrotadas de cosas extrañas y maravillosas que sorprendían a cada instante a la morocha. Severus sonreía en su compañía. "Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan feliz con esta niña". Snape más de una vez le preguntó si quería algo, estaba dispuesto a comprar cualquier cosa que Selena le pidiera, pero ella siempre respondía … ─ No, gracias.─ y su mirada se volvía triste, razón por la cual, pensó que mejor era no insistir más. "Me gustaría poder comprar algo, pero no tengo dinero. No puedo dejar que el profesor Snape terminé pagando por mí. Después de todo él … solo es mi profesor … no es mi familia … no es …". De todos modos, la llevo a Honeydukes y le compró gran variedad de golosinas.

─ No debió molestarse, profesor Snape, muchas gracias, pero solo puedo aceptarlas si usted promete también comerlas conmigo.─

─ Sí fuera molestia no las hubiera comprado. Yo no como golosinas.─

─ Entonces yo tampoco.─

─ No seas caprichosa.─

─ Vamos profesor, no le creo que no le guste el chocolate.─

─ De acuerdo, solo comeré una de estas ranas.─

Siguieron recorriendo el pueblo, mientras ambos disfrutaban de las golosinas. "Por Merlín, yo comiendo golosinas, nadie lo creería. No puedo decirle que no a esta niña". La morocha se paró súbitamente frente a la vidriera de una librería. En exposición se encontraban unos libros de tapa roja con ribetes dorados, titulados "Las fascinantes criaturas mágicas". Uno estaba abierto en la página de los unicornios, pero en lugar de mostrar las típicas fotos en movimientos, mostraba una proyección en 3D. Era lo más hermoso que la pequeña había visto en su vida, no quiso ni imaginar cuanto podía llegar a costar uno de esos libros. "Deben salir un ojo de la cara" pensaba mientras leía el cartel que decía … Preguntar precio en el interior. El profesor no pasó por alto el interés de la pequeña por ese libro, pero sabía muy bien que ella no se lo dejaría comprar. "Apenas acepto las golosinas, no me dejara que se lo compré … tal vez …"

Hacia el anochecer regresaron al colegio, ya que almorzaron los dos en Las tres escobas. Entraron al Gran Salón aún tomados de las manos y la pequeña sonriendo feliz, por lo que sus compañeros pensaron que estaban alucinando. Al darse cuenta de las miradas de los presentes en el lugar, Snape adoptó su típica actitud fría, soltó la mano de la niña y se sentó.

─ ¿Dónde estuvieron?─ Dijo furiosa McGonagall.

─ En Hogsmeade.─ le respondió Severus, en forma cortante.

─ ¿Se puede saber con que autorización sales con una niña que no pertenece a tú casa?─

La cosa comenzaba a tomar rumbo a las típicas peleas entre ambos, el aire en el gran salón se había vuelto muy denso, casi se podía cortar con una espada.

─ Con mi permiso.─ Dijo Dumbledore completamente serio y poniendo punto final a la discusión.

Los alumnos miraban atónitos, Minerva y Severus se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Selena se sentía responsable por la situación, no le gustaba que por su culpa el profesor Snape tuviera problemas con la jefa de Gryffindor.

─ Perdón profesora McGonagall, debí pedirle permiso. No volverá a suceder.─ dijo la pequeña atrayendo las miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

─ De acuerdo.─ dijo sonriendo triunfal Minerva.─ Recuerda que perteneces a MI casa y estas bajo MI cuidado.─ agregó mirando a Snape. El morocho estuvo a punto de responder hecho una furia, pero se contuvo al ver que Selena lo frenaba con la mirada. Era increíble hasta que punto se entendía con esa pequeña. "Solo lo dijo para complacer a esta vieja arpía" pensaba Severus.

Luego de la cena, en su sala común …

─ ¡Selena! ¿cómo lograste que el grasoso te llevará al pueblo?─ preguntó divertido Fred.

─ ¿A caso le lanzaste un imperio al murciélago?─ agregó burlonamente George.

─ ¡NO LO LLAMEN ASI! ─ contestó hecha una furia.─ él me invitó, tan desagradable les parezco como para tener que usar una maldición imperdonable para que alguien quiera pasar un rato conmigo. Por sí no lo recuerdan, vivo todo el año en el colegio, no tengo familia a la que visitar. Él pensó que era una buena idea que saliera aunque sea por un rato de aquí.─

La niña corrió hacia su dormitorio sin darle tiempo a los gemelos de reaccionar.

─ Ustedes dos, deberían tener mucho cuidado en lo que dicen.─ les dijo seriamente Percy, ocasionando que ambos muchachos se sintieran aún peor. Estuvieron un rato esperando al pie de las escaleras con la esperanza de que ella regresara pero la morocha no volvió.

─ Somos un desastre, no quise hacerla sentir mal.─ dijo Fred muy apenado.

─ ¡Maldición! Odio estas escaleras que no nos dejan subir. ─ refunfuño George.

Ambos muchachos se sentían terribles, se dieron cuenta de lo mal que se estaría sintiendo su amiga por no tener una familia que la quisiera.

En su habitación la morocha estaba enojada con los gemelos porque se habían burlado de Snape. Aunque en el fondo reconoció que su reacción se debió a algo más. Extrañaba a su familia, a pesar del amor y la compañía de quienes la rodeaban se sentía sola. Se durmió tarde, llorando, por eso cuando por la mañana temprano se despertó porque alguien la sacudía se enojo.

─ ¡Despierte Señorita!─ Decía Dobby.─ Por favor, levántese.─

─ mmm … ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es? Quiero dormir.─

─ Mi amo, señorita, quiere verla, son las seis de la mañana.─

─ Quiero dormir.─

La pequeña no quería levantarse tan temprano, pero el elfo seguía insistiendo. En un momento tuvo unas ganas terribles de acogotar a ese pequeño escandaloso y matar a Lucius por mandar a buscarla tan temprano. Entre gruñidos se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse. "Tal vez, así pueda abrir los ojos." Una hora después de que el elfo se apareciera en su habitación estaba lista para ir con Malfoy.

─ ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? Eres un sirviente inútil, siempre holgazaneando. Yo te voy a enseñar a obedecerme.─ Bramaba Lucius al tiempo que levantaba su mano para golpear a Dobby. Rápidamente, Selena se interpuso, el rubio se frenó justo a tiempo, un milímetro más y la habría golpeado.

─ ¡Fue mi culpa! No podía levantarme.─

Malfoy la abrazo fuertemente, el hecho de que casi la golpea lo afecto bastante. No se podría perdonar si la lastimaba.

─ Selena, mi amor, estuve a punto de … no debiste interponerte.─

─ No pasó nada, estoy bien.─ contestó prisionera de los brazos de Lucius, quien acerco su rostro para besarla. Solo apoyaba sus labios sobre los de ella , rozándolos suavemente, ejerciendo una leve presión. Pero no intentaba profundizar en su beso, en que fuera más intimo, más completo. Se conformaba con sentirla cerca suyo y que confiará en él. Al separarse la pequeña estaba ruborizada y él no paraba de sonreír. "Parezco un estúpido enamorado" "¡Pues claro compañero! Sí estas loco por ella" le respondía su entrometida consciencia.

─ Selena, eres tan hermosa, te amo.─ le decía mientras la llevaba hasta una enorme mesa en el centro de la habitación.─ Esta vez, te quedarás a desayunar conmigo.─ Sentenciaba el rubio mientras chasqueaba sus dedos y varios platos aparecieron.

─ Me quedo pero … ¿y tú familia?─

─ Están de viaje, se fueron a ver a los abuelos maternos de Draco.─

─ ¿Vas a pasar solo la Navidad?─

─ No es una fecha que los Malfoy celebremos.─ respondió de forma cortante.

La morocha se sintió incomoda, fue obvio que a Lucius no le hizo gracia la mención de su familia. Su mirada se volvió dura y fría, casi cruel, Selena nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El adulto rápidamente lo notó, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, seguía actuando como un mortífago ante la menor mención de algo que le desagradaba. Atemorizar a la gente era su especialidad, aunque no era su intención que esa pequeña junto a él le tuviera miedo, era lo último en el mundo que deseaba. La niña estaba muy tensa y él no sabía como arreglar la situación, hasta que al fin dijo … ─ Lo siento.─

Ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo, se dio cuenta que el hombre a su lado trataba de tranquilizarla. Espontáneamente se acercó y lo abrazó, él se sorprendió, la calidez de Selena lo hacía sentir muy extraño y especial. Más de una vez pensó que habría pasado si ambos hubieran nacido en la misma época. "Nunca me hubiera unido a los mortífagos, ahora sería feliz a su lado, tendríamos una enorme familia, habría renunciado a todo por estar juntos".

Durante el desayuno, le preguntó como le iba en el colegio y si necesitaba algo, pronto notó que ella quería decir algo pero no se animaba. "Al parecer aún me tiene miedo."

─ Selena, por favor no me tengas miedo, jamás voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo. ¿Hay algo que quieres preguntarme?─

─ Yo … quería saber … ¿aún eres un mortífago?─

Al rubio se le cayó el vaso que estaba sosteniendo, no tenía ni idea de que ella supiera eso de su pasado. Estaba seguro de que Severus no le diría ese pequeño detalle, de lo contrario él también tendría que admitir que lo había sido.

─ ¿Quién te dijo eso?─

─ La profesora McGonagall, lo siento yo …─ Selena pensó que no debía decir que sabía que su profesor fue un mortífago.

─ Lo soy, es decir, lo fui.─ "Por eso me tiene tanto miedo, esa maldita vieja bruja me las va a pagar."

─ ¿Por eso te desagradan las personas … como yo?─

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─

─ A los muggles y a los hijos de los muggles, a los … sangre sucia.─

─ ¡JAMAS! Vuelvas a llamarte así.─ Bramo Malfoy.

Selena se pego un sobresalto por la reacción del adulto.

─ Pero … es lo que soy, Draco y otro niño me llamaron así. La profesora McGonagall me dijo, que así nos llaman aquellas personas que creen en la pureza de la sangre y que … uno de los ideales de los mortífagos era matar a todos los que no provenían de una familia de magos.─

─ Tú no eres así, eres perfecta y yo te amo, no voy a permitir que nadie ni nada te hagan daño, te lo juro.─ le respondió al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus brazos, no sabía que otra cosa decirle. Lo que ella dijo era la verdad, se sintió mal porque esos siempre habían sido sus ideales pero ahora … amaba a esa niña con toda su alma, ya no le importaba cuales eran los orígenes de esa pequeña, ante sus ojos era un ser celestial.

─ ¿T … tienes la marca en tú brazo?─

Otra cosa más con lo cual lo sorprendía. "¿Qué tanto más sabrá?"

─ Sí, pero desde que el Señor Tenebroso ha desaparecido es apenas visible.─

─ ¿Te duele?─

─ No, solo cuando Él nos llamaba.─

─ ¿Puedo verla?─ La morocha sentía mucha curiosidad por los mortífagos, después de todo, conocía a dos. Aunque nunca se animó a preguntarle a Severus porque cualquier mención al tema, él cambiaba su actitud rápidamente. Por otro lado, Malfoy no estaba actuando de esa manera. Una vez que se recupero del shock inicial, parecía aliviado de no tener que seguir ocultando eso de su pasado. Se levanto la manga de la túnica y le mostró su brazo, por primera vez se sintió avergonzado de tener esa cosa en su piel. Era una horrible calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente, no parecía un tatuaje era más una marca hecha con un fierro caliente. La pequeña coloco su mano sobre la marca, provocando que Lucius se estremeciera.

─ Perdón, no quise lastimarte.─

─ No lo hiciste, sólo … me sentí extraño.─

Continuaron desayunando, mientras ella seguía con las preguntas. El rubio contestaba con medias verdades, eran muchas las cosas que no quería reconocer ni decirle a esa pequeña si esperaba que se enamorara de él..

A la hora del almuerzo, Selena se despidió de Lucius con un abrazo y él la beso. Al regresar al colegio se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón …

─ ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar?─ Preguntaba McGongall.

─ Yo … no tenía hambre.─ Los gemelos se miraron, se sintieron culpables, pensaban que ella los estaba evitando por lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué duermes tantas horas?─ Proseguía con el interrogatorio Minerva, haciendo que la pequeña comenzara a inquietarse.

─ Ya basta, déjala tranquila.─ Siseo Severus.

─ Tú no tienes ningún derecho para opinar sobre ella.─

─ Te recuerdo que también esta bajo mi custodia.─

─ La niña es una Gryffindor, creo que te haría bien recordarlo. Mejor ocúpate de tus Slytherins.─

Los alumnos presentes miraban a uno y otro profesor, como sí se tratara de un partido de tenis, mientras que Selena permanecía parada en la entrada del salón.

─ Ya basta los dos.─ Dijo Dumbledore.─ Pequeña Selena ¿Te sientes bien?─

─ Sí, muy bien.─

─ Entonces no tenemos porque preocuparnos. Minerva ya tranquilízate.─

Selena se acerco a la mesa y se sentó entre los gemelos, que se alegraron de que ella parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido con ellos.

Al terminar de comer se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para hablar con Madame Pince.

─ ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Qué necesitas?─

─ ¿Me podría ayudar para hacer tarjetas mágicas?─

─ ¿Tarjetas mágicas?─

─ sí, para navidad. No sé como se hacen, pero me gustaría que las letras o los dibujos se movieran.─

─ Ya veo, bien, veamos … sí aquí esta, en este libro hay varios hechizos que pueden ayudarte, cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme.─

─ ¿Puedo trabajar aquí?─

─ Sí, cielo, por supuesto.─

De esta forma, la morocha preparó varias tarjetas para regalarle a sus profesores, a Hagrid, Filch y la Señora Norris, a sus amigos, Blaise, Theodoro, Neville, los gemelos, una para Lucius, pero la más hermosa era para Severus.

El banquete de Noche buena fue increíble, había cajitas sorpresas, con ridículos sombreros, golosinas, piezas de ajedrez, ratoncitos, etc. Todos sonreían y se veían felices, salvo el profesor de pociones que permanecía con su usual cara de pocos amigos, medio gruñendo. Aunque muy atento a todo lo que hacia Selena que estaba bromeando con los gemelos. Al terminar el banquete, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, pero la pequeña se demoró un rato más para poder hablar con Snape a solas.

─ Profesor ¿le sucede algo malo?─

─ No pequeña, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?─

─ Es que … estuvo muy serio durante la cena.─

─ No me agradan las fiestas. Es mejor que te vallas a dormir.─ Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.─ Que tengas buenas noches.─

─ Gracias, usted también.─ respondió Selena sonrojada, últimamente cada vez que su profesor se acercaba y le demostraba su cariño, sentía mariposas en el estomago, no sabía porque él la hacia sentir así.

Por la mañana se despertó con las primeras luces del alba, al pie de su cama se encontraba una pila de regalos. "¿Quién me los abra mandado?"

Cada uno de los profesores le había enviado algo, McGonagall le regalo un hermoso vestido, mientras que Sprout le mandó varios accesorios para su larga cabellera negra, así siguió desenvolviendo la pila de regalos, de sus amigos y de todos los que conocía, hasta que solo quedaron dos. Ambos estaban envueltos en papel verde y con una cinta plateada, los colores de Slytherin, uno se lo enviaba Lucius y el otro era de parte de Severus.

Abrió el más grande, una caja repleta de golosinas, plumas, un bolsito con dinero, una pequeña cajita en cuya tapa estaba pegada una nota que decía Sólo abrela cuando quieras hablar conmigo. Con todo mi amor Lucius. había varias cosas más todas en tonalidades verdes. "Realmente se nota que perteneció a Slytherin."

Ahora era el turno del regalo del profesor de pociones, al desenvolverlo, la morocha no lo podía creer, se trataba del libro que había visto en Hogsmeade, y con el cual tanto había soñado. "Pero no puedo aceptarlo, debió costarle una fortuna." Salió corriendo de su habitación aún en camisón, paso por la sala común como un vendaval con el libro en la mano y no le dio tiempo a ninguno de los chicos de saludarla. Llego a la habitación del profesor sin aliento y golpeo la puerta.

─ ¡Feliz Navidad!─ le dijo Severus sonriendo pero rápidamente su expresión cambio al ver a la niña llorando. Esas lagrimas en su rostro le rompían el corazón. ─ ¿Qué sucede?─

─ No … puedo aceptar su regalo, es muy caro … yo … no lo merezco yo …─ la niña se abrazo a él, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del adulto.

─ No existe nadie en este mundo que se lo merezca más que vos. Estar contigo y que confíes en mí me hace feliz. Por favor, acepta el libro, significaría mucho para mí.─ le decía Snape mientras la hacía pasar y le daba suaves caricias en la espalda para tranquilizarla, luego la tapo con una manta.

─ Gracias, muchas gracias.─ le respondió, una vez que pudo tranquilizarse.

Ese hombre frente a ella, significaba mucho más de lo que suponía. Selena se quedó el resto del día en la habitación de Severus, estuvieron mirando el libro abrazados, comieron juntos y hablaron de muchas cosas. Por la tarde Dumbledore se asomó a la habitación, sospechaba que la niña se encontraría junto al profesor de pociones, y eso era algo que lo hacía feliz y que se ajustaba en cierto modo a sus planes.

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin. Un suceso ocurrió en el colegio en los meses siguientes. Harry Potter se enfrentó al profesor Quirrell quien compartía su cuerpo con Voldemort y trataba de robar la piedra filosofal. A fines de abril, la mesa de Hufflepuff cantaba el feliz cumpleaños a su capitán de quidditch. Lo cual hizo que varios profesores se dieran cuenta de que se habían olvidado de algo.

Nota de la Autora:

Este capítulo me quedo bastante largo, pero era importante mostrar la relación entre Selena y Severus y algunos pequeños detalles necesarios para los capítulos siguientes.

¿Qué se olvidaron los profesores? (Es obvio pero…)

¿por qué Dumbledore esta feliz de que Selena y Severus se llevan tan bien? ¿Cuáles son sus planes?

¿qué contenía la cajita que Lucius le regalo?

Próximo capítulo "Un cumpleaños olvidado y mi nuevo tutor legal"


	8. un cumpleaños olvidado y mi nuevo tutor

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena

Capítulo 8: Un cumpleaños olvidado y mi nuevo tutor legal.

Al terminar la cena, varios profesores se reunieron a conversar.

─ ¡Por Merlín! Minerva ¿nadie se acordó?─ preguntaba la señora Sprout.

─ Francamente, con todo lo que sucedió con Quirrell y la piedra filosofal, se me pasó de largo.─

─ Severus, tú siempre has estado cerca de la niña, ¿no te acordaste?─ preguntó Madame Pomfrey.

─ No lo hice.─ gruñó Snape, molesto consigo mismo por el olvido y que encima se lo recordaran.

─ ¡Es terrible! Pobre niña, ¿cómo pudimos olvidarnos de su cumpleaños?─ Exclamaba el pequeño profesor Flitwick.

─ Tendremos que disculparnos con ella, aunque no creo que sirva de algo.─ Decía Dumbledore.

Nadie en Hogwarts se acordó que el 14 de abril era el cumpleaños de Selena. En parte porque sus compañeros no sabían la fecha de su cumpleaños y en parte porque los profesores andaban muy preocupados por la piedra filosofal.

Flash Back

La mañana del 14 de abril se presentó ideal para disfrutarla al aire libre. Era sábado y ese fin de semana resultó ser día de visita a Hogsmeade para los alumnos a partir de tercer año. Por tal motivo el castillo se encontraba tranquilo, los alumnos de primero y segundo se encontraban en su mayoría a la sombra de alguno de los numerosos árboles que rodeaban los terrenos del colegio. La morocha se encontraba caminando sola, cerca del bosque prohibido cuando Dobby se apareció.

─ Señorita Selena, Buenos Días, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Mi amo desea verla.─

─ Hola Dobby, muchas gracias.─ respondió la niña sorprendida y tomando la mano del elfo para desaparecer. Dobby la llevó a un enorme jardín lleno de hermosas flores que la pequeña jamás había visto en su vida. Lucius estaba parado a la sombra de un enorme árbol cuyas ramas caían sobre un arroyo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!─

─ Gracias Lucius, ¿ en que lugar estamos?─

─ En los terrenos de la casa de una antigua familia de magos que ya no existen, ahora el lugar me pertenece. Aunque no vengo muy seguido. ¿Te gusta?─

─ Es hermoso, gracias por traerme.─

─ ¿puedes quedarte un rato conmigo o debes regresar al colegio?─

─ Me quedo, nadie notará que no estoy.─

─ Pero … es tú cumpleaños, ¿no van a celebrarlo?─

─ Nadie en Hogwarts lo recordó, pero no me importa.─ Aunque en el fondo no era verdad. No le importaba que sus compañeros no le dijeran nada, lo que le dolía era que Severus no lo recordara.

─ Toma, esto es para ti.─ le dijo el rubio entregándole una pequeña cajita. Al abrirla, la niña vio una hermosa cadenita con un colgante en forma de estrella rodeada por una serpiente.

─ Muchas gracias, es precioso.─ Dijo la pequeña abrazando a Malfoy, quien le colocó el colgante.

Lucius había organizado un picnic al aire libre, para compartir todo el día. Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más amaba el rubio a la niña, mientras que ella también sentía cariño por él.

De este modo, Selena pasó el día que cumplió sus doce años.

Fin del Flash Back

Quedaban solo un par de semanas para el término de las clases. Algo que a Selena le aterraba, últimamente no podía dormir, tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza a las cuales no podía encontrar respuestas. "¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Tendré que ir a un orfanato? ¿conseguiré un tutor legal? ¿Me tendré que ir del colegio? Y entonces yo no podré volver a ver a …"

Una mañana Dumbledore la llama a su oficina.

─ Pequeña pasa, toma asiento, tengo noticias para ti.─

─ ¿qué sucede profesor?─

─ ¿Recuerdas que tú permiso temporal termina al finalizar las clases?─

─ Sí, ¿qué ocurrirá conmigo?─

─ El ministerio me ha informado que existen dos familias que han solicitado tu adopción. Se evaluará cual de ellas esta mejor capacitada para adoptarte y podrás mudarte con ellos.─

─ Entonces … si me adoptan … ¿Tendré que dejar el colegio?─

─ Tendrás una nueva familia y ellos decidirán a que colegio enviarte, puede que regreses a Hogwarts o que decidan enviarte a otro lugar, eso no puedo respondértelo.─

─ oh, bueno.─ respondió Selena y se fue del lugar. Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, esperaba otra reacción de la niña, en verdad pensó que se alegraría de poder tener una nueva familia.─

"Me voy a tener que ir, pero … yo no quiero, me gusta Hogwarts, ya no me importa tener una familia. Quiero vivir aquí con los profesores, yo quiero quedarme con …" La morocha no miraba por donde iba y se choco con el profesor Snape.

─ Sería prudente que mires por donde vas.─

─ Lo siento profesor, yo …─

─ ¿Qué te sucede? ¿por qué estas tan triste?─

─ ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?─ Severus la guío hasta un aula vacía, entraron y se sentaron. Él la miró esperando a que hablara.

─ El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que unas familias quieren adoptarme.─

─ Me parece muy bien, podrás tener una verdadera familia y no tendrás que vivir en el colegio.─ dijo el profesor no muy convencido en su interior.

─ Pero yo … no quiero irme. ¿Qué pasa si deciden enviarme a otro colegio? Jamás volvería a verlo, ni a usted, ni a ninguno de los otros profesores.─

─ Estoy seguro de que eso no sucederá. Eres muy pequeña y necesitas una familia que te quiera.─

─ Pero … pero usted y los otros profesores ahora son mi familia, Hogwarts es mi hogar.─

A pesar de que Severus trato de tranquilizarla no tuvo éxito. En el fondo él también estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería con ella, era egoísta pensar así pero no quería que la niña se fuera. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Snape fue al despacho del director y Selena se fue a ver a Madame Sprout, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez ella, la entendería.

─ Albus, necesito pedirte un favor.─ Dijo completamente serio el profesor de pociones.

─ ¿Qué te preocupa?─

─ Selena … ella no quiere irse del colegio, no quiere ser adoptada.─

─ Sabes muy bien que esas son las leyes, ella es menor de edad, tiene que estar con una familia. Nosotros no podemos criarla, tenemos muchas responsabilidades, ni siquiera recordamos su cumpleaños. La niña merece algo mejor.─

─ Lo sé, por eso … quiero pedirte que escribas una recomendación, para que yo … pueda adoptarla.─

─ Lo siento Severus, pero no puedo hacerlo.─

─ ¿Por qué no?─

─ Primero porque no creo que estés capacitado para criar a esta niña, una cosa es darle clases y otra es criarla como familia, no importa cuanto la quieras. Además no estoy seguro de que la veas como a una hija. Segundo porque no importa lo que escriba, el ministerio nunca dejará que la adoptes con tus … antecedentes. Reconociste públicamente ser un mortífago por voluntad propia. Si hubieras dicho que actuabas bajo una maldición, como hizo Malfoy, tal vez tendrías una oportunidad, pero no fue así.─

Severus salió abatido del despacho del director, no tenía ningún argumento para discutir. Otra razón más para odiar su pasado.

Un rato más tarde. Madame Sprout era quien visitaba al director…

─ ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?─

─ Por supuesto Albus, hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando. Sabes que adoro a esa niña y sé que ella me quiere. Tengo un trabajo respetable y una casa … aunque nunca la utilizó, no veo porque no puedo adoptarla. Viviríamos aquí, la niña esta muy afligida, en verdad no quiere irse.─

─ Esta bien, escribiré una carta al ministerio ahora mismo, aún así, será difícil habiendo familias que puedan adoptarla.─

Sprout se juntó nuevamente con Selena, le dijo lo que habló con el director y que por las dudas no se haga muchas ilusiones. La niña corrió a su habitación, tenía una idea de cómo asegurar su adopción. Busco dentro de su baúl, hasta que encontró una pequeña cajita verde que había recibido en Navidad. Salió hacia los terrenos del colegio porque no sabía que podía pasar al abrirla. Vaya sorpresa que se dio al ver el contenido, se trataba de una piedra parecida a una diamante, la observo por un momento, hasta que casi grita al ver el rostro de Lucius y escuchar su voz.

─ Selena, mi amor, ¿qué sucede? ¿te encuentras bien?

─ yo … sí, pero necesito hablar contigo.─

─ Espera un segundo, enviaré a Dobby por vos.─

El elfo la llevó al jardín que visitó el día de su cumpleaños. Lucius estaba muy nervioso y preocupado por su llamado.

─ Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo … necesito pedirte algo.─

─ Lo que sea.─

─ ¿Cómo conseguiste que me dieran un permiso temporal?─

─ La familia Malfoy siempre ha sido muy importante y respetada en la comunidad mágica, lo que me ha permitido relacionarme con personas influyentes. ¿Por qué?─

─ Podrías … ayudar a que una persona determinada me adopte.─

─ ¿Te refieres a una de las familias que lo han solicitado?─

─ En realidad no, no sé quienes son.─

─ Yo solicite tu adopción.─

─ ¿Tú? ¿pero que piensa tu esposa y Draco? ¿por qué querrías adoptarme? Yo no soy de sangre pura.─

─ Mi familia aún no lo saben, si te adopto estaremos siempre juntos.─

─ ¿Solicitaste mi adopción y no le has dicho a tú familia? No creo que sea una buena idea.─

─ ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo? Jamás te faltaría nada, y nadie se atrevería a lastimarte.─

─ no es eso, es solo que … conociendo a Draco no creo que le haga mucha gracia que viva con ustedes y supongo que a tu esposa tampoco le agradaría esa idea. Por eso no se los has dicho ¿Verdad?─

─ No me importa lo que ellos opinen, en mi casa se hace lo que yo digo. Y he decidido adoptarte, tendrán que aceptarlo o atenerse a las consecuencias.─

─ Pero yo no quiero vivir con personas a las que no les agrado, me sentiría muy mal, no podría ser feliz, prefiero un orfanato.─

El rubio se dio cuenta de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como pensaba.

─ Entonces ¿A quien te referías?─

─ A la profesora Sprout, ella quiere adoptarme, me quiere y yo la quiero, estoy segura de que sería feliz, además podría seguir viviendo en Hogwarts y todo seguiría igual.─

─ ¿La prefieres a ella antes que a mí?─ Preguntó Lucius muy celoso de esa mujer, estaba frustrado, pensó que a esta altura la pequeña lo querría lo suficiente como para querer vivir con él.─

─ No es así.─

─ ¿Entonces?─

─ No puedo vivir contigo, tienes a tu familia y si ellos no me aceptan no me sentiría bien estando con ustedes, no les puedes ordenar que me quieran, sería horrible, una farsa. Si la profesora Sprout me adopta podemos seguir viéndonos como ahora, seguiríamos siendo amigos.─

─ lo que sucede es que en realidad no me quieres, ¿no quieres saber nada conmigo?─ dijo Lucius, que comenzaba a comportarse como un niño malcriado. Selena estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no podía creer que ese hombre no entendiera la situación.

─ ERES UN TONTO … si no te quisiera jamás dejaría que Dobby me traiga a verte, nunca te contestaría tus cartas, se las hubiera dado directamente al profesor Snape o la profesora McGonagall y por sobre todo nunca te pediría que me ayudes.─

Malfoy se sorprendió por la reacción de la morocha, era la primera vez que reconocía sentir algo por él.

─ Lo siento, es solo que nunca me has dicho lo que sentías por mí. Pensé que solo aceptabas estar conmigo porque … tenías miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar o algo por el estilo.─

─ Lo sé, lo lamento, en verdad te quiero pero …─

─ ¿Aún no me amas?─

─ yo … no … no debí venir a pedirte esto.─

─ no te arrepientas de pedirme ayuda, quiero estar en tu vida. En verdad me comporté como un idiota. Te prometo que esa mujer va a adoptarte. Pero quiero algo a cambio.─

Selena no esperaba que él pidiera algo. "Bien supongo que es lo justo, pero yo no tengo nada que él pueda querer, yo …"

─ ¿Qué es lo que queres?─

─ Un beso.─ le respondió con una sonrisa muy picara.

─ ¿ Un beso?─ dijo sonrojada la pequeña.

─ Si, me gustan tus besos, me hacen sentir … especial.─

Lucius la tomó por la cintura, la jaló hacia él. Su beso fue profundo, desesperado y compartido. Por primera vez la niña lo correspondía, en ese momento sintió que debía hacerlo, necesitaba besarlo tanto como él deseaba besarla. Se dejó guiar por él, lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lucius, mientras que él recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias. Se separaron solo un poco, cuando necesitaron tomar aire, Selena lo miró a los ojos, "En verdad se ve feliz". Sin saber porque lo hacia, se acercó nuevamente y lo beso casi tan apasionadamente como él lo había hecho.

─ Gracias.─ Le dijo Malfoy cuando dejaron de besarse.

─ No lo hice porque me lo pediste, te bese porque quería hacerlo.─ dijo sinceramente la pequeña. Esas palabras hicieron a Lucius más feliz de lo que Selena jamás podría imaginar. El hombre juro en su interior que de ahora en adelante haría lo que fuera por ella, aunque le costara la vida.

─ Debo ir al ministerio, arreglaré todo, no te preocupes. El elfo te regresará.─

Segundos después se encontraba nuevamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba tranquila, sabía que Lucius sería capaz de arreglar su adopción.

Al día siguiente, una lechuza del ministerio fue enviada a la oficina del director. Albus Dumbledore no podía creer que en domingo, el ministerio resolviera el caso de la niña.

Mandó a llamar a la profesor Sprout y a Selena.

─ ¿ en verdad puedo quedarme con la profesora Sprout?─

─ De ahora en adelante deberías llamarme Pomona, somos una familia.─

─ El lunes deben ir a firmar los papeles, Felicidades.─

─ Muchas gracias.─ dijeron las dos, mientras se abrazaban.

─ Vamos a decírselo a los demás.─ dijo alegremente Sprout, mientras salían de la oficina de Dumbledore. ─ Vamos con Minerva, seguro que se pondrá muy feliz.─

─ ¿Puedo ir primero a ver al Profesor Snape?─

─ ¿En verdad te agrada tanto ese hombre tan amargo?─

─ Sí, él es muy bueno … lo quiero mucho.─

─ Esta bien, ve a decirle, te alcanzo luego.─

─ Gracias.─ le respondió con un fuerte abrazo para luego salir disparada como una flecha hacia las mazmorras. Al llegar a la oficina del profesor de pociones, golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

─ Adelante.─ respondió el hombre con un gruñido.

─ ¡PROFESOR … profesor …!─

─ ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿estás bien?─

─ Me quedo … no tengo que irme ….─

─ ¿De qué me estas hablando? Hazme el favor de tranquilizarte.─

─ La profesora Sprout me adoptará … viviré en el colegio.─

Severus frunció el seño. ─ Deberías esperar a que el ministerio decida, no te alegres tan pronto.─

─ No sea aguafiestas, ya lo decidieron, me lo dijo el director.─ la pequeña se acercó y lo abrazó antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. En ese momento entró la profesora de Herbología.

─ lamento interrumpir. Selena puedes esperar unos minutos afuera mientras hablo con el profesor Snape.─

La pequeña se quedo mirando a su nueva tutora. "¿Y ahora que sucede? ¿le molestará que me lleve bien con el profesor Snape?" luego miró a su profesor que estaba serio.

─ Vete afuera.─ exclamó Severus con voz fría.

Al salir, dejó arrimada la puerta para poder escuchar.

─ Supongo que ahora que serás su tutora, no querrás que yo me le acerque, a eso has venido, a prohibirme estar con ella, ¿verdad?─

─ No soy como Minerva. Selena te quiere, no sé porque, pero te quiere mucho. Es por eso que no voy a interferir entre ustedes. Solo quería decirte que si no sientes lo mismo por ella, no la alientes a que pase tiempo contigo. No quiero que siga encariñándose y luego descubra que a vos no te importa.─

─ Entiendo.─

─ Ahora que aclaramos el asunto, te pido que la lleves a Hogsmeade hasta la noche o que en este momento me digas que no quieres saber nada con ella.─

─ ¿para qué quieres que la lleve al pueblo? ¿tan fácil confías en mí?─

─ Confío en ella, probablemente ha visto en vos algo que los demás no podemos. Quiero organizar una fiesta para celebrar la adopción con los otros profesores y los amigos de la pequeña.─

─ ¿Qué amigos? ¿los gryffindors?─ dijo en tono burlón.

─ Sé que también es amiga de los Slytherin, del muchacho Zabini y del señor Nott. En gryffindor sus amigos son los gemelos y Longbottom. ¿me equivoco?─

─ no, así es. La llevaré al pueblo.─

Sprout se acercó a la puerta.─ Ya puedes pasar. Bien tengo que irme pequeña, nos vemos luego.─

─ esta bien, Pomona.─ cuando la puerta se cerró, la morocha miró a su profesor. ─ ¿por qué los otros profesores son … tan antipáticos y desconfiados con usted?─

─ ¿Estabas escuchando?─

─ Sí, la puerta quedo abierta, no fue mi intención.─

─ Sí como no y yo soy el ganador del mago más apuesto de este mes de la revista "Corazón de bruja"─

─ ¿por qué no podría ganar?─ preguntó inocentemente la niña.

─ ¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?─ Bramó Snape dolido. "No puedo creer que se burle así de mí."

─ no lo hago … yo creo que es … atractivo.─ respondió sincera y sonrojándose.

Severus se dio cuenta que le decía la verdad y se sonrojó más que ella.─ deberías ir a la enfermería, necesitas lentes, tal vez Potter te los pueda prestar.─

─ No necesito lentes … y no contestó a mi pregunta.─ respondió media ofendida.

─ ¿En verdad no sabes por qué no les agrado?─

─ No lo sé.─

─ Por donde empezar … soy un ex mortífago, aunque todos siguen creyendo que aún lo soy. Piensan que soy desagradable y malvado, ¿qué más razones se necesitan para que no les agrade?─

─ No todos piensan así.─

─ Dime de alguien que no me vea así.─

─ Yo, para mí es muy bueno y me gusta estar con usted.─

─ Vamos, tenemos que ir al pueblo.─ le dijo Snape antes de que por su cara comenzará a salir humo.

─ Podemos quedarnos si usted quiere, prometo no molestar.─

─ No seas tonta, nunca me has molestado. Nos divertiremos más en Hogsmeade que aquí, ¿de qué te ríes?.─

─ Nadie me creería si les dijera que el profesor Snape pronuncio la palabra diversión.─

─ Muy graciosa, sigue así y te voy a castigar, créeme que lo haré.─

─ ¿y cuál sería mi castigo?─ preguntó muy divertida.

─ mmm … que te parece … tener que ayudar a McGonagall por una semana.─

─ Ese no es un castigo … es una tortura.─ y ambos rieron.

─ ¿estás feliz de que Sprout te adoptara?─

─ Sí, pero … ¿por qué me lo pregunta?─

─ yo … quería adoptarte.─

─ ¿usted?─

─ Sí, aunque ni siquiera pude llenar la solicitud, con mi pasado no tenía ninguna posibilidad. ¿Te parece raro que quisiera adoptarte?─

─ Solo me sorprendió, aunque hubiera sido extraño.─

─ ¿por qué?─

─ porque hay cosas que no podría decirle.─

─ ¿qué cosas?─

─ asuntos de … chicas.─

─ Ah, ya veo.─ dijo Severus que pensó que se trataba de cierta cuestión femenina que ocurre una vez al mes.

─ no me imagino hablando con usted de … chicos.─ agregó la niña para sorpresa de Snape

─ ¿QUÉ? ¿CHICOS? ¿CUÁLES CHICOS?─ Bramó sobresaltado.

─ mmm … bueno … sí … me gustara uno …─ "Era obvio que un tema así no se lo puedo decir."

El morocho sintió una oleada repentina de celos y de ganas de asesinar a "ese" chico. ─ ¿Quién es?─ exigió el profesor.

─ No, nadie. Era uno de esos temas hipotéticos de lo que no podría hablarle.─

─ Sí alguien te gusta, te pido que me lo digas.─ le dijo Severus en un tono medio autoritario. Selena asintió, había alguien por quien sentía algo muy fuerte pero no se lo podía decir a él y tampoco a su nueva tutora. Era una situación bastante complicada.

─ ¿Podemos ir a Londres?─ preguntó la morocha, para safarse de este tema tan delicado .

─ ¿quieres ir al callejón Diagon?─

─ No, en realidad me gustaría visitar Londres muggle, extraño algunas cosas como la música y los libros..─

─ De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme, no creo que este atuendo pase desapercibido con los muggles.─

La pequeña se dio cuenta que probablemente su profesor no debía tener ropas muggles … "¿sabrá como se visten los muggles?" … ─ cambie de opinión mejor vamos a Hogsmeade.─

─ ¿Por qué? No voy a tardar tanto en cambiarme.─

─ Supongo que a usted no le debe agradar Londres muggle … como es de familia de magos.─

─ ¿Quién te dijo eso?─

─ Bueno … a los Slytherin no les gustan los muggles.─

─ Me refería a que provengo de una familia de magos. ─

─ Pertenece a Slytherin y usted fue … un mortífago … creí que solo los de sangre pura podían serlo.─

─ No lo soy, mi padre era muggle.─

─ ¿Por qué si su papá era muggle se unió a …?─

─ Porque lo odiaba. Mi madre se casó con él sin decirle que era una bruja. Cuando yo nací y mi magia se hizo evidente, ella tuvo que explicarle todo a mi padre, él se enfureció y jamás nos acepto, solo éramos basura para él.─

─ Lo siento.─ dijo la niña. "Debe haber sufrido mucho de pequeño.─ No quise hacerlo recordar cosas tan tristes.─ Se acercó y lo abrazó muy fuerte.

─ No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo.─ A pesar de lo que decía la herida de su pasado aún estaba abierta, razón por la cual también le respondió con un fuerte abrazo. No podía explicarlo, pero la calidez de ella lo tranquilizaba, le hacía olvidar el dolor y la soledad que sentía.

─ No creo que halla sido hace taaantoo tiempo, porque usted no es viejo.─ Le susurró al oído, mientras seguían abrazados. La respuesta de la niña lo hizo reír.

─ ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?─ le preguntó al tiempo que ella se iba a sentar a la silla frente a su escritorio.

─ mmm … estoy segura que es mucho menor que McGonagall y es un poco mayor que la profesora Sinatra.─

─ Es un alivio que me consideres más joven que Minerva, pero aún no me has respondido.─

─ No lo sé.─

─ Supongo que no soy viejo, pero para los de tu edad seguro que los soy, tengo 32.─

─ Definitivamente no es viejo.─

─ Al final ¿a dónde quieres ir?─

─ A cualquier lugar, mientras este con usted, no importa.─

─ ¿ Por qué … te agrado?─

─ Porque siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y se preocupa por mí.─

─ ¿Me consideras como un … padre?─ preguntó, aunque no estaba seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

─ La verdad no … es mi amigo. Mi padre me echo por ser lo que soy, no puedo considerarlo como un padre porque tengo uno, aunque él no quiera verme. ¿Usted me quiere como … una hija?─

Severus se había cavado su propia tumba, no había tenido en cuenta que ella podía formularle la misma pregunta.

─ No.─

─ Pero … si me quiere ¿verdad?─

─ Solo soy tu profesor.─ contestó más cortante de lo que había querido y con una mirada muy fría. "no puedo demostrarle cuanto me importa, eso es para los débiles".

─ Oh, bueno, mejor … voy un rato a la lechucería, así no lo molesto y usted puede seguir trabajando. Con su permiso … profesor.─ dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Severus se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó.

─ No te vallas, perdóname, no quise contestarte así.─

─ No se preocupe, todo esta bien, yo entiendo. Prefiero estar un rato sola.─

El profesor la hizo girar para mirarla a los ojos. ─ Arruiné todo, ¿no es así? … yo … si te quiero.─ le confesó por miedo a perderla, después de todo era la verdad.

─ No tiene que decir algo que no siente, no es su culpa. En verdad quiero estar sola, por favor déjeme ir.─

─ No … sé que si te dejo cruzar esa puerta, no volverás a querer estar conmigo.─

─ No puede obligarme a quedarme.─

─ Soy tu profesor y tu tutora me pidió que te cuidara.─

─ Pudo decirle que no.─

─ Te ordeno que te quedes.─

─ Como quiera.─ le respondió bruscamente, algo que nunca había hecho y safándose del abrazo.

─ Selena, no lo entiendes … no expreso lo que siento, nunca lo he hecho, me hace sentir … vulnerable. Por favor, no estés enojada conmigo, eres la única en Hogwarts a la que realmente le importo.─

Por un momento, la pequeña dudo en como responder, deseaba salir corriendo y no volver a verlo, pero lo quería demasiado. Sabía que, sí él estaba siendo sincero y decidía irse, probablemente lo lastimaría y no quería hacerlo.

─ Lo siento, no quise comportarme así, es solo que …─ No se animaba a decirle lo mucho que él le importaba y cuanto necesitaba saber que realmente la quería.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó con curiosidad.

─ Nada, mejor olvidemos todo.─ le respondió mientras lo abrazaba.

─ ¿ya no estas molesta conmigo?─ Estaba preocupado, por un momento sintió que la perdía para siempre. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si ella no volviera a confiar en él o peor aún no volviera a mirarlo con esa sonrisa que lo hacía tan feliz.

─ No, creo que mejor nos quedamos acá.─

─ ¿Segura?─ Aún no estaba convencido de queno siguiera molesta. "Tengo que recuperarla, soy un estúpido, es una niña, necesita saber que la quieren".

─ Si.─ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Severus tomo una rápida decisión. ─ ¿Te gustaría conocer mi casa?─

─ ¿Su casa? Pensé que vivía todo el año en el colegio.─ había captado la atención de la morocha.

─ Tengo una casa, es muy vieja y hace mucho que no voy. ¿Qué dices?─

La pequeña lo pensó por un momento, miró al hombre frente a ella, se notaba que estaba tratando de compensar la forma en que la trató. ─ Esta bien, me gustaría poder acompañarlo.─ Le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que hacían que Snape se sintiera especial.

Salieron de los terrenos del colegio para poder desaparecerse. La tomo de la mano y aparecieron frente a la entrada de una casa muy antigua, estaban en un barrio de Londres muggle. En otro tiempo esa zona albergó varias industrias, pero ahora todo estaba en decadencia. El lugar tenía un aspecto triste y lúgubre.

─ Llegamos.─ dijo Severus abriendo la puerta.─ Lumus, quédate cerca, hay libros por todos lados, ten cuidado y no toques nada.─

─ Esta bien.─

Snape prendió varias lámparas de aceite que había en la habitación. Solo en ese momento la morocha se percato de la enorme cantidad de libros que se hallaban en el lugar, pilas y pilas, desparramados por todos lados.

─ Veo que en verdad le gustan los libros, ¿de qué son?─

─ No los toques.─ Gritó Severus desde el otro lado de la habitación.─ Son peligroso.─ Comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

─ Pero si solo son libros.─

─ Son de artes oscuras.─ le aclaró mientras se acercó a ella.

─ ¿de defensa contra las artes oscuras?─

─ No, son de artes oscuras, de mi … época como mortífago. Desde aquel entonces que no he regresado a este lugar. Es la casa de mis padres.

─ ¿Por qué quiso venir hoy?─

─ Quería … compartirlo con vos.─

─ Gracias … es su forma de decirme que me quiere, ¿no es así?─

Severus hizo un gruñido como confirmación. Le mostró el resto de la casa y le contó algunas cosas de su niñez. Regresaron al colegio para la hora de la cena, se dirigieron a la sala de profesores …

─ ¡SORPRESA!─ gritaban todos los presentes, mientras se acercaban para abrazarla. De reojo miro a su profesor que se aparto hasta una esquina. Blaise y Theodore enseguida reclamaron su atención.

─ ¿Te gusta la decoración?─ preguntó Zabini.

─ Nosotros la armamos.─ Agrego Nott

─ Esta genial, gracias chicos.─

Los gemelos se acercaron haciendo a un lado a los Sly. ─ Al fin tienes una familia.─ le dijo Fred abrazándola y feliz por su amiga.

─ Sí, estoy muy feliz, aun no puedo creerlo.─

─ Con Fred teníamos planeado secuestrarte sino te adoptaban.─ le dijo George apartando a su hermano, para reclamar la atención de la niña.

─ ¿Secuestrarme? ¿no es un poco … exagerado?─

─ Créeme, teníamos otros planes aún peores.─

─ Siendo ustedes, les creo.─

─ Ven Selena, vamos a comer.─ le dijo Neville.

─ Señorita Selena, me alegra su adopción, estoy segura que será muy feliz con Pomona y estando en el colegio, recuerde que puede contar conmigo, no solo como su jefa de casa.─

─ Gracias profesora McGonagall.─

Se sentaron en la mesa, los Sly de una lado y del otro los Gry. Pomona se sentó frente a la niña, ambas se miraban y sonreían. Snape fiel a su costumbre, se sentó lo más alejado posible del resto. Luego de unas palabras del director, comenzó el banquete. El resto del colegio se encontraba cenando en el Gran Salón, vigilados por Filch, los fantasmas y los prefectos.

Al terminar la cena, cada cual se fueron a sus habitaciones. Pero antes Pomona quiso hablar con la niña.

─ Selena, ¿estas feliz?─

─ Mucho, es como un sueño, gracias por adoptarme.─

─ No me des las gracias, sabes que desde el primer día sentí un gran cariño por ti.─

─ Yo también, siempre fue muy amable conmigo y se preocupo por mí. Me hizo sentir bienvenida y no dejo que me ponga triste por lo que me pasaba.─

─ Quería preguntarte algo, espero que seas sincera conmigo, ¿lo prometes?─

─ Si, lo prometo.─

─ Es sobre el profesor Snape … hace tiempo que lo conozco y he visto como trata a sus alumnos y … bueno no veo que a ti te trate mejor que a los demás, me preocupa que te encariñes con él, no quiero que te lastime … ¿él es muy importante para vos?─

─ Sí, ¿usted quiere que me aleje de él?─ preguntó preocupada.

─ Me gustaría que ahora que somos familia no me trates de usted, ¿de acuerdo?─

─ lo siento, es la costumbre.─

─ Esta bien, no te preocupes. Volviendo al tema del profesor … no voy a pedirte que te alejes de él, ¿te trata bien?─

─ Si, al principio fue muy amargo, pero con el tiempo se volvió más amable. En realidad es muy bueno, solo que no lo demuestra frente a las otras personas.─

─ Me quedo tranquila, si vos confías en él. Ya es hora de irse a la cama, que tengas dulces sueños.─

─ Gracias Pomona, vos también.─ le deseo la pequeña mientras la abrazaba. Su charla no había sido del todo privada, alguien se había quedado a escuchar. Cuando Selena se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, alguien la llamo …

─ Selena.─

─ Profesor Snape, pensé que se había ido a dormir.─

─ Gracias.─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Por hablar bien de mí con Sprout.─

─ ¿Estaba escuchando?─

─ Si, te suena familiar.─ le respondió de forma sarcástica. ─ Tal vez así aprendas a que no es bueno escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.─

─ Lo que le dije a Pomona, es la verdad y me alegra que no me pidiera que me alejara de usted.─

─ A mi también me alegra. Vete a dormir, o tendré que sacarte puntos. Buenas noches.─

─ Buenas noches, profesor.─ le dio un beso y se fue a su habitación. Al llegar fue a su baúl, saco la cajita verde y se dirigió al baño. La abrió luego de asegurarse que no había nadie más. Unos instantes después apareció Lucius en la piedra.

─ Gracias … muchas gracias Lucius, soy muy feliz.─ le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Te prometí que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz, solo cumplo con mi promesa.─

─ Significa mucho para mí. Te quiero. Hasta mañana.─

─ Hasta mañana, mi amor.─

Las clases llegaron a su fin, la pequeña se quedo en el colegio con las profesora Sprout, McGonagall, y el director Dumbledore y el profesor Snape, además de Hagrid y Filch.

─ Pomona, me permites llevar a Selena a Hogsmeade.─ Preguntó Severus. La mujer miró a la pequeña.

─ Sí ella quiere ir contigo, no hay problema.─ respondió, y la cara de desaprobación de Minerva se hizo evidente.

─ Claro que quiero ir.─ Dijo la morocha muy entusiasmada. ─ Muchas gracias Pomona.─

─ De nada, pórtate bien y diviértete.─

─ Iré a buscar mi bolsito, ya regresó.─

─ Selena, espera, toma esto es para que te compres lo que quieras.─ le dijo Sprout mientras le daba unos galeones de oro, unos nickles de plata y unos snut de bronce.

─ Gracias de nuevo.─ y salió corriendo a su habitación. Ahora que los otros alumnos se habían ido, la pequeña regreso a su antigua habitación del primer piso. Entró rápidamente y abrió el placard para tomar su bolso, cuando un humo negro salió del interior y comenzó a envolverla.

Nota de la autora.

Perdón por la demora, tuve problemas para poder subir la historia. Espero que este capítulo les halla gustado. Me quedo bastante largo, pero quería mostrar hasta que punto Selena y Severus se conocen y que tanto confían uno en el otro. Además Lucius juega un papel importante en la historia, en especial a partir de los próximos capítulos. En este capítulo hay una pista escondida sobre la niña, es muy sutil pero esta relacionada con su vida.

¿Qué será el humo?

¿Selena esta en peligro?

¿podrá Severus ayudarla?

¿Aprovechara Minerva el hecho de que Sprout es su amiga para alejar a la niña de Snape?

El próximo capítulo se llama: "Extrañas Visiones"

Espero que me dejen algún comentario, un critica, un saludo, lo que quieran.

Besos y que tengan una buena semana.

Miaka Snape.

(¿Sabían que el cumpleaños de Snape era el 9 de enero?, lo leí en una entrevista que le hacen a Alan Rickman sobre Severus, está en ingles es un poco vieja (2005), pero si la quieren avisen y se las mando por mail.)


	9. extrañas visiones

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 9: Extrañas visiones.

El humo negro que salía de su armario, comenzó a rodearla. No podía moverse, se sintió repentinamente muy débil y asustada. Trató de gritar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, cada vez estaba más aterrada. Todo a su alrededor se ponía más y más oscuro, se le dificultaba respirar y una gran presión embargaba su corazón. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando mientras que un sudor helado recorría su cuerpo. No supo en que momento pudo gritar.

─ ¡Auxilio, por favor ayúdenme!.─

Severus estaba llegando a la habitación, extrañado por la tardanza de la pequeña. Cuando escuchó sus gritos, corrió hacia el lugar. Al entrar, solo pudo ver un espeso humo negro que se arremolinaba en el centro de la habitación. Los gritos de la niña salían de su interior.

─ ¡SELENA!─ gritó Snape, realizó una serie de hechizos para disolver el humo, pero no dieron resultado. Desesperado por ayudarla, se abalanzó hacia el humo. Fue expulsado violentamente contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Se lesionó un hombro y por su cabeza corría un hilo de sangre.

─ ¡SELENA !─ gritaba, estaba alterado por no poder rescatar a la morocha.

Los gritos de terror de la pequeña sumados a los de Severus, fueron escuchados por McGonagall que entró con paso firme. Trató en vano de desaparecer el humo con unos encantamiento. Snape se incorporó algo mareado por el golpe en la cabeza, decidido a salvar a la niña se dirigió nuevamente hacia el humo, pero algo muy poderoso se lo impedía, parecía que hubiera una barrera invisible.

Dentro del remolino, Selena comenzó a ver distintas imágenes:

Una mujer con un bebé en brazos, descansaba en un jardín de rosas, que por algún motivo, a la niña le resulto familiar.

Un hombre cantaba una canción a una beba que dormía en una cuna blanca con un dragón tallado en un lateral.

La mujer era muy hermosa, tenía una larga y abundante cabellera negra y unos ojos celestes como el cielo.

El hombre era alto, castaño con unos ojos avellanas similares a los suyos.

Más y más imágenes seguían apareciendo …

Alguien lanzaba a la beba al aire … Evan, ten cuidado, no la asustes dijo la mujer.

Vamos, hermana, sabes que nunca lastimaría a la pequeña

Selena seguía gritando y llorando desesperada, no podía moverse, sus fuerzas la abandonaban, se sentía muy mal. A lo lejos escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba …

─ ¡SELENA! Escúchame … ¿Qué sucedió?, por favor, contéstame.─ gritaba Snape, mientras que McGonagall y Sprout que acababa de llegar trataban de disolver el humo.

─ ¿¡PROFESOR?! … Profesor Snape … ayúdeme … por favor …─

─ Selena, dime que pasó, te ayudaré.─

─ No lo sé … algo salió del armario … ayúdeme … sáqueme de aquí …─ Y la voz de la niña dejó de sentirse.

" ¿Del armario? No puede ser un boggart, esas cosas no se comportan así, además … estoy seguro de que ella no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero … no hay otra explicación".

─ Riddikulus.─ dijo Severus, apuntando con su varita al remolino de humo, el cual se transformó en un conejo. Corrió hasta la niña. ─ ¡Selena! ─ pero la pequeña se encontraba inconsciente.

─ ¿Qué le sucede?─ Preguntó Sprout ,muy preocupada por su niña.

─ Esta ardiendo, tiene mucha fiebre.─ le respondió Snape.

─ No puede ser, ella estaba bien.─

─ Rápido, hay que llevarla con Poppy. Severus ¿puedes cargarla? ¿tú hombro …?─ Dijo McGonagall.

─ Estoy bien.─ Respondió él, mientras tomaba a la niña y salía corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Por el camino Minerva le ordenó a Filch que le avisara al director lo sucedido.

─ ¿Qué sucedió?─ preguntó la enfermera.

─ No estamos seguros.─ Respondió Snape.

Dumbledore llegó a la enfermería mientras Poppy revisaba a la niña. Le dio varias pociones y pronunció distintos hechizos para bajarle la fiebre, pero nada daba resultado.

─ Me temo que no puedo hacer más por ella, he tratado todo lo que sé pero nada funciona.─

─ Debemos llamar a un curandero de San Mungo.─ Declaró Albus, mientras salía del lugar. Un rato después regresó acompañado de Filibuster, el mejor curandero del hospital mágico y viejo amigo.

─ Necesito revisar a la pequeña, solo puede quedarse su tutora y la enfermera, los demás deberán retirarse.─ sentenció el recién llegado.

A regañadientes, McGonagall y Snape salieron del lugar, acompañados del director. Los nervios estaban afectando a los dos profesores, Severus decidió que sino le permitían regresar rápidamente junto a la niña, entraría a la fuerza en la enfermería. Los minutos le parecían horas, unos treinta minutos después, las puertas se abrieron. Snape, notó que las dos mujeres lloraban, eso no era un buen augurio.

─ Me temo que no podemos hacer nada por ella.─ exclamó Filibuster para horror de los adultos.

─ ¿Qué quiere decir?─ preguntó amenazadoramente el morocho.

─ No sé que le ha pasado, pero no hay ninguna curación que resulte. Solo nos queda esperar, todo depende de la voluntad de la pequeña por vivir.─

A Severus se le aflojaron las piernas igual que a McGonagall y tuvieron que sentarse.

─ Lo único que puedo recomendarles es que se queden junto a la niña, solo aquellas personas con las que tiene un fuerte vinculo emocional, que le hablen y traten de alentarla para que se mejore. Tal vez responda, si no pueden contenerse y comienzan a llorar , solo empeoraran las cosas. Si la fiebre no baja pronto … me temo que morirá.

─ ¡NO! Ella no puede morir, es solo una niña.─ Exclamó Severus, mientras que Pomona lloraba desconsoladamente.

─ Minerva será mejor que lleves a Madame Sprout a su habitación y te quedes con ella. Filibuster gracias por venir.─ sentenció el director.

─ No me des las gracias, Albus, no he podido hacer nada. Cualquier cosa llámame nuevamente.─

─ Me quedaré con ella.─ dijo firmemente Severus, ni siquiera Minerva se atrevió a contradecirlo, todos sabían muy bien que la niña adoraba a Snape, quizás él pudiera despertarla.

El director y el curandero salieron de la enfermería seguidos por Sprout, McGonagall y Pomfrey que trataba de tranquilizar a la profesora de Herbología a pesar que ella misma estaba bastante alterada.

La primera noche, la niña se mantuvo estable, Snape no se separó de su lado ni por un momento, McGonagall, Pomfrey y el director, estuvieron visitando a la pequeña varias veces. Sprout no pudo volver, estaba demasiado alterada, no quería perder a esa niña.

Sin embargo los días siguieron pasando y la pequeña poco a poco se fue desmejorando, la fiebre subía cada vez más, deliraba y gritaba cosas sin sentido. Severus hizo todo el uso de su autocontrol para no desquiciarse, no podía soportar ver a la morocha sufriendo de esa manera, y él ahí parado sin poder hacer nada. No dormía ni se alejaba de ella, su temor era que en cuanto se fuera, al regresar la encontraría muerta. Trataba de hablarle, de decirle las cosas que no se atrevía a confesarle cuando ella estaba despierta. No podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría si ella muriera... "¿qué voy hacer sin ella? Nunca podré volver a verla sonreír, nunca me abrazará nuevamente, ni me dirá que se preocupa por mí, que yo le agrado … no podría soportarlo …"

─ Selena, por favor, tienes que despertar. No me dejes pequeña, te necesito.─ le susurraba Snape.

Luego de siete días, el cuerpo de Selena se encontraba al límite, completamente debilitada, seguía delirando y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

─ Debemos prepararnos para lo peor. No creo que pase la noche.─ dijo llorando Madame Pomfrey. Tuvo que darle una poción calmante a Sprout, otra a McGonagall y tomarse una ella misma. No podían permanecer en el lugar, al igual que el director, se retiraron. Severus se quedó solo con la niña, estaba agotado, en todo este tiempo apenas había dormido y comido.

Nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan vulnerable, se había encariñado con esa niña y ahora la iba a perder para siempre.

─ Selena, por favor despierta, no puedes darte por vencida, te lo suplico, hazlo por mí.─

Bien entrada la noche se quedó dormido junto a su cama. Por la madrugada, la fiebre bajo y la morocha despertó. Abrió los ojos, estaba confundida, las imágenes seguían abrumando su mente. No sabía donde se encontraba, volteó su rostro y observó al profesor de pociones dormido en una silla junto a su cama. Muy despacio se incorporó, estaba un poco mareada y lentamente camino hacia Snape, con su mano retiró algunos de los cabellos que él tenía sobre su rostro y en un susurró lo despertó.

─ Profesor … profesor Snape.─

Severus abrió los ojos y al ver a la niña parada junto a él se sorprendió. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un ángel o de un fantasma. Pero cuando sintió la mano de la morocha se dio cuenta de que estaba bien. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

─ Profesor, no llore, ya estoy bien.─ le dijo la pequeña mientras que con su mano secaba el rostro del adulto.

─ Selena, estaba tan preocupado, pensé … pensé que no despertarías.─

Se quedaron abrazados por largo tiempo, no quería separarse de ella, pero la regresó a la cama. Debía avisar a los demás que la pequeña había despertado.

─ Tengo que decirles que despertaste.─

─ No se valla profesor, por favor quédese conmigo.─

─ Enseguida vuelvo, te lo prometo.─ le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Segundos después un estruendo llamó la atención de la morocha.

─ ¡Señorita Selena! ¡despertó! ¡Cuánto me alegro!─ Chilló Dobby.

─ ¡Dobby! ¿Qué haces aquí?─

─ Vine a verla, cuando me enteré de lo que le pasó, le avisé a mi amo. Él me ordenó que me quedará con usted y le informara lo que sucedía. Mi amo ha estado como loco, pero no podía venir a verla.─

Selena se imaginó lo mucho que Lucius debería estar alterado por no poder estar con ella. Él le había prometido que la protegería y ahora que ella estaba enferma, él ni siquiera había podido acercarse.

─ Ve con Lucius y dile que ya estoy bien, que no se preocupe, en cuanto pueda le hablaré e iré a verlo. Dile … dile que lo quiero mucho.─

─ Lo haré señorita.─ y el elfo se desvaneció.

A continuación regresó Snape acompañado de Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout y Pomfrey.

─ ¡Por Merlín! Mi pequeña, despertaste.─ decía entre llantos la profesora de herbología.

─ Pomona, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien.─ le contestó la niña tratando de tranquilizar a su tutora. Mientras que Snape se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

─ Severus, deberías irte a descansar, nosotros nos quedaremos.─ le dijo el director, al observar al agotado profesor de pociones.

─ Me quedaré con ella.─ Respondió Severus al tiempo que la pequeña lo tomaba de la mano.

─ Selena debe descansar.─ Sentenció Madame Pomfrey.

─ Deberías descansar, Severus, la has cuidado por mí todo este tiempo, ahora yo me haré cargo.─ anunció Sprout.

─ He dicho que me quedo.─ Bramó Snape, no iba a permitir que lo alejaran de esa niña.

─ Vamos, Selena debe descansar. Él se quedará, después de todo la ha cuidado día y noche.─ Sentenció Minerva para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Luego de que todos se despidieran, la morocha miró a su profesor. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, muy demacrado y con ojeras.

─ Gracias por cuidarme. ¿No ha estado durmiendo, verdad?─

─ No tienes que darme las gracias, no podía alejarme de vos.─

Selena se hizo a un lado en la cama. ─ Puede acostarse conmigo, la cama es bastante grande, debería dormir.─ le dijo sonrojada la morocha.

─ Yo … no …─ Respondió Severus aún más colorado que ella.

─ Profesor, tiene que dormir.─ le dijo con una voz autoritaria que él jamás le había oído.

─ Esta bien.─ le respondió mientras se quitaba la capa y los zapatos para acostarse a su lado algo inseguro. La pequeña se acercó ý él la abrazó, se durmió rápidamente en sus brazos. No podía dejar de mirarla y acariciarla suavemente. " No podría soportar perderte. Esto es una locura pero yo … yo la amo. Es tan solo una niña pero … la amo, nunca creí que volvería a sentir esto". ─ Te amo.─ le susurró mientras ella dormía profundamente a su lado, luego se quedó dormido.

A media mañana Madame Pomfrey regresó para revisar a la niña. Valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver a los dos dormidos y abrazados. El rostro de Snape era tranquilo, incluso parecía estar sonriendo. La enfermera jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro del profesor. No quiso despertarlos y salió nuevamente. "Si Minerva los ve, armará un escándalo". cerró las puertas de la enfermería y prohibió la entrada al resto de los profesores.

─ Ambos necesitan descansar y no voy a permitir que los molesten.─

─ Poppy, por favor déjame entrar.─

─ Lo lamento señor director pero mi función es asegurar la salud de mis pacientes, no puedo dejarlo pasar.─

Cerca del mediodía Severus se despertó, observaba a la pequeña junto a él.

─ ¿Estás despierta?─

─ Sí, me desperté hace un rato, pero no quería moverme para no despertarlo.─

─ ¿Te sientes mejor?─

─ Si, profesor Snape.─

─ Severus.─

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Puedes llamarme por mí nombre … sí quieres … aunque cuando comiencen las clases deberás llamarme profesor Snape como siempre.─

─ Lo haré … Severus.─

Su nombre en los labios de la niña era como música para sus oídos, se sentía tan bien que ella lo pronunciara.

─ Severus … deberías dormir un poco más.─

─ Estoy bien, dormí suficiente.─

─ No lo creo, aún tienes ojeras.─ le respondió mientras tocaba el rostro de su profesor

─ ¿Quieres levantarte? ¿Te estoy molestando?─

─ No, para nada. Quiero estar contigo.─ le dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Severus tuvo que controlarse para no besarla, sabía que ella lo quería pero … "soy su profesor, soy muy viejo para ella, podría ser su padre, jamás me verá de otra forma. Además ¿quien podría fijarse en mí?".

─ Selena … ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?─

─ No lo sé, algo salió del armario y luego … vi cosas … imágenes … como si fueran recuerdos.─

─ Lo que salió del armario fue un boggart … nunca he visto que se comportaran así. ¿le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?─

─ No, para nada ¿por qué?─

─ Es muy extraño, los boggarts asumen la forma de las cosas a las que más miedo tenemos.─

─ Entonces tendría que haberse convertido en una araña, me aterrorizan.─

Madame Pomfrey entró en ese momento, llevándoles el almuerzo. Cuando Severus la vio, casi se cae de la cama. Se sentía incomodo de que lo vieran en esa situación, compartiendo la cama con la niña y teniéndola entre sus brazos.

─ ¡Relájate Severus! Ya los había visto dormir. No te preocupes, nadie más te vio.─ Se apresuró a decir la enfermera al notar la expresión del profesor. ─ Deben comer, nadie vendrá a molestarlos hasta la tarde.─ y salió del lugar riendo.

Snape estaba escarlata, la pequeña lo miró y sonreía.

─ ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?─ preguntó el morocho tratando de sonar frío e intimidante, pero no lo logró, la risa de la niña lo hacía feliz.

─ Su expresión, lo siento … Severus.─

─ Será mejor que almorcemos o se enfriará.─

A pesar de que lo habían visto, se quedó almorzando en la cama junto a ella, la miraba de reojo no quería incomodarla.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó la morocha al notar la mirada de su profesor.

"Perfecto, ahora pensará que soy un depravado".

─ Nada, solo … quería mirarte, estaba tan preocupado por vos.─

─ Ahora estoy bien.─

─ Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.─

─ No lo hiciste, estoy despierta gracias a vos.─

─ ¿A mí?─

─ Sí, te escuche llamarme varias veces, tu voz me guío.─

─ ¿Escuchaste todo lo que te decía?─ preguntó preocupado.

─ Sí …─

─ Selena … yo … lo que te dije …─

Nota de la autora.

¿Qué escuchó Selena que le dijo su profesor?

¿Por qué Severus se preocupa de que ella lo escuchara?

¿Era un verdadero Boggart el que la atacó?

¿Qué eran todas esas imágenes que la niña vio?

El próximo capítulo se titula: Sinceridad.


	10. Sinceridad

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 10: Sinceridad.

─ Selena … lo que te dije mientras estabas inconsciente … yo … solo lo dije para que despertaras.─

─ ¿Era mentira?─

─ Yo … no pretendo que lo entiendas, no quiero que por eso … ya no quieras estar cerca de mí. O que te sientas incomoda … Debes pensar que soy patético o peor, un …─

─ Quiero que me digas la verdad … ¿fuiste sincero?─

─ Lo fui … pero no quiero que pienses que tienes que … decirme algo o sentir lo mismo. Todo va a seguir como siempre.─

─ Las cosas ya no son como antes … ─

─ Selena, escúchame … ─ La pequeña no dejó que Snape terminara de hablar.

─ Las cosas no son como antes porque yo también te amo.─

─ En verdad … ¿me amas?… yo soy muy viejo, podría ser tu padre, lo que siento no es correcto. Y seguro que … lo que sentís, simplemente es admiración por mí, es muy común que los chicos se sientan atraídos por sus profesores pero eso no es amor.─

─ Te amo, Severus. Cuando te conocí me sentí muy extraña, no sabía porque. Siempre quería estar cerca de ti y necesitaba que me dijeras lo que sentías por mí, por eso cuando no lo hacías me ponía mal. El amor y la admiración no es lo mismo, lo sé. Yo admiró al profesor Dumbledore y al profesor Flitwick, lo que siento por ellos no es lo mismo que siento por ti.─

─ No podemos estar juntos, no es correcto … no debí decírtelo.─

─ Si no lo hubieras hecho, probablemente no habría despertado. En el amor, no hay correcto o incorrecto porque son sentimientos.─

Severus no sabía que decir o que responder, jamás imaginó que ella pudiera sentir lo mismo. Su parte racional le decía que se alejara pero su corazón le gritaba que la necesitaba. Tenía que tomar una decisión: dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos o en este mismo momento debía romperle el corazón a la niña, para asegurarse que nunca ocurriera nada entre ellos. Sabía que sí decidía lo segundo … "jamás me perdonará, no volverá a querer estar cerca de mí". Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, Selena apoyó sus labios en los suyos. Esa sensación tan calida y embriagadora, nubló sus pensamientos, y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Comenzó a besarla muy tiernamente, a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves caricias y jugar con su pelo. Siguieron besándose hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y apenas se separaron, pero no se detuvo. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras se recostaba sobre ella sin darse cuenta. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose, compartiendo un momento mágico que parecía que duraba horas, el tiempo se detuvo, el mundo desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos. Cuando …

─ ¡¿SEVERUS?! ¿Qué estas haciendo?─ Exclamó Dumbledore sorprendido por la escena frente a él.

Snape se levantó rápidamente, sin poder mirar al director. Se quedó parado, duro como estatua, sin saber que responder. "¿En que estaba pensando?"

─ Fue mi culpa, yo lo obligué.─ dijo Selena rápidamente, preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a la persona que amaba.

─ No creo que eso sea verdad, pequeña. Severus por favor toma asiento.─

─ Albus, yo … ─

─ Me temía que algo así podía pasar, los sentimientos entre ustedes eran muy intensos. Severus solo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías cuando estuviste a punto de perderla. Sabes muy bien que existe una regla en el colegio que prohíbe las relaciones profesor - estudiante. Dado que soy el director debería echarte y teniendo en cuenta de que ella es menor de edad, tendría que enviarte a Azkaban … ─

Selena lloraba, no había pensado que podía ocurrirle a su profesor si estaban juntos, de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera besado. ─ Director ¡NO!, todo es mi culpa, el profesor Snape. Él … ─

─ No terminé de hablar … uno no elije a quien amar, simplemente sucede. Severus, tú vida ha estado rodeada de tristeza, amargura y soledad, cuando conociste a la niña todo eso cambio. No creas que no lo había notado, te mereces ser feliz.─

Selena y Severus se miraron confundidos.

─ Albus, entonces … ─

─ No tengo ninguna autoridad para impedirles que se amen, pero tendrán que tener cuidado. Los otros profesores no aprobaran su relación, existe una diferencia de edad muy importante entre ustedes. Además, tú eres un ex - mortífago, nadie querría que te acercaras a la niña, todos sabemos que no eres exactamente la persona más amable ante los ojos de los demás.─

─ Gracias director.─ dijo la pequeña.

─ Deberán amarse y cuidarse mutuamente a partir de este momento.─ sentenció el director, a Selena le pareció más como una orden que un deseo.

─ Albus, gracias, yo … ─

─ Mi muchacho, es bueno verte feliz, hacía mucho que no te veía así.─ respondió el director y salió de la enfermería, no muy satisfecho por lo ocurrido. Parte de sus planes se habían desmoronado, una parte importante que involucraba a la pequeña. De haber sabido que las cosas terminarían así, habría puesto un límite entre la niña y el profesor de pociones. Necesitaba que existiera una relación entre ellos, pero no de este tipo, sospechó que Severus pudiera sentir algo así por ella, y era, lo que convenía a sus planes. Después de todo la niña era muy tierna y cariñosa, algo que siempre había faltado en la vida de Snape, pero no imaginó que Selena pudiera enamorarse de ese hombre.

La morocha se levantó y abrazó a Severus. ─ Prefiero morirme a tener que separarme de vos.─ susurró a su oído.

─ Nunca digas eso. No podría vivir si algo te pasara.─

Volvieron a besarse y acariciarse con mucha ternura, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban y la magia entorno a ellos se incrementaba.

Unos días después Madame Pomfrey le dio el alta a la morocha, que regresó a descansar y recuperar fuerzas a su habitación. Ocasión que aprovechó para comunicarse con Lucius, por medio de la cajita mágica.

─ ¡HOLA!─ dijo sonriente Selena.

─ Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? Me estaba volviendo loco, quería ir a verte pero no tenía ninguna excusa para pedir que me dejen estar cerca de ti.─

─ Lo sé, ahora estoy bien, ya pasó todo, aunque todavía me siento un poco cansada.─

─ ¿Puedes levantarte? Enviaré a Dobby para que te busque.─

─ En realidad, vienen a cada rato para ver si cumplo con el reposo, pero podes venir vos.─

─ ¿yo?─

─ Sí Dobby puede sacarme de aquí también puede traerte a ti o ¿no?─

El orgullo de Malfoy era lo que le impedía que su elfo lo llevara. Pero las ganas de estar con ella eran mayores. ─ Esta bien.─

Segundos después estaba en la habitación a su lado.

─ Estas muy delgada.─ le dijo muy preocupado.

─ Sí, pero estoy bien.─ Lucius se acercó y la abrazó con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo que fuera a romperse como una muñeca de porcelana. Para sorpresa de la morocha, el rubio comenzó a llorar.

─ ¿Por qué estas llorando? Te dije que estoy bien, no te miento.─

─ Casi te pierdo y no podía estar contigo, no pude hacer nada, no te protegí.─

─ Tranquilo, ya paso todo. No estés mal por mí. Lucius yo … yo tengo que decirte algo importante … te quiero mucho pero yo no … yo no te amo, me siento mal porque sé lo mucho que te importo y … ─

─ Yo te amo, no puedo evitarlo, no importa si nunca me amas. Siempre estaré contigo, me conformo con que me quieras y que te importe.─

─ Pero … ─

─ ¿Amás a otra persona?─

─ Yo … sí, lo siento, no me di cuenta hasta que … ─

─ Te amo Selena, eres lo único bueno en mi vida.─

─ ¿No estas enojado?─

─ Nunca podría enojarme contigo. Solo quiero que me permitas estar cerca, ser parte de tu vida, aunque sea solo como amigos.─

Selena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, lo quería demasiado y no podía soportar ver que era la causa de su sufrimiento, por eso permitió que él la besara. Lucius la besó con tanta desesperación como si ese momento que compartían era su razón de vivir.

─ Gracias.─ Murmuró.─ Te prometo que no volveré a besarte, ahora seremos solo amigos.─

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo.

─ Debo irme, mi amor te veré pronto.─ y Dobby lo sacó del lugar.

Segundos después …

─ Mi niña, tienes visitas.─ dijo la profesora Sprout, mientras dos niños entraban en la habitación.

─ ¡SELENA!─ gritaron los dos.

─ ¡Blaise, Thedore! ¿qué hacen aquí?─ preguntó sorprendida la niña.

─ Te mandé una carta, pero Dumbledore la contestó por vos, dijo que te habías enfermado y que … estabas muy mal.─ explicó Zabini.

─ Cuando Blaise me lo dijo, inmediatamente quisimos regresar al colegio para verte, pero no podíamos explicárselo a nuestros padres. Así que organizamos una mentira.─ agregó Nott.

─ Le dijimos a nuestras familias que yo iría a pasar el día a casa de Theodore y que él vendría a la mía.─

─ Sus padres van a matarlos, si se enteran que vinieron a verme a mí, a una sangre … ─ Selena no terminó la oración porque Blaise le tapó la boca con su mano.

─ Odio que te llames así.─ Exclamó Zabini muy molesto.

─ Tú me llamaste así cuando nos conocimos en la clase de pociones y sé que sus familias piensan así.─

─ Lo sé, pero yo me disculpe.─

─ Sí, pero a mí no me afecta usar esas palabras.─

─ Pero a nosotros sí.─ Sentenció Nott, horrorizado por lo dicho por su amiga.

─ ¿Cómo llegaron al colegio?─ preguntó Selena para cambiar la conversación.

─ Por medio de mi elfo domestico.─ Explicó Blaise, un poco más tranquilo.

─ En verdad, debes haber estado muy mal, se te ve terrible.─ le dijo preocupado Theodore.

─ Esto no es nada, si me hubieran visto unos días atrás … estaba mucho peor. Por suerte todos los profesores me han estado cuidando.─

─ ¿Qué te sucedió?─

─ En verdad no lo sé, Blaise, se supone que fue un boggart, pero el profesor Snape, dijo que nunca había visto que se comportaran así … me hizo ver cosas … como recuerdos, fue muy raro.─

─ ¿Recuerdos de qué?─ preguntó Nott.

─ De un hombre y una mujer con una beba y … otras cosas.─

─ ¿Tus padres?─ preguntó Blaise, que no le agradaba mencionar a esas horribles personas que habían abandonado a su amiga.

─ No, no sé quienes eran, nunca los había visto.─

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, los dos chicos hicieron varias bromas para que la morocha se alegrara y no pensará más en esos recuerdos. Por el momento, lo ocurrido estaba muy cercano, quizás más adelante, podrían hablar un poco más sobre esos recuerdos e investigarlos.

Cuando el jefe de su casa entró en la habitación comprendieron que ya era momento de retirarse.

─ Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.─ dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

─ Buenas tardes.─ Gruñó Severus.─ Creo que deberían retirarse, la señorita Thomas necesita descansar.─

─ Sí, ya nos íbamos.─ dijo Blaise acercándose a Selena y dándole un beso en la mejilla.─ Adiós Selena, mañana te escribo.─

─ Gracias por venir, me alegraron el día.─

Nott también le dio un beso y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación ante la gélida mirada de su profesor. Al cerrarse la puerta, Selena pregunta …

─ ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?─

─ No lo estoy.─

─ Oh, vamos, estas ahí parado con una mirada asesina.─

─ Estoy … celoso.─

─ ¿Celoso? ¿De qué?─

─ De ellos … estuvieron toda la tarde contigo … pueden besarte, abrazarte … hacer que … ─

─ ¿Hacer qué?─ preguntó la morocha frunciendo el seño.

─ Que … te enamores de ellos … sería lo normal … son de la misma edad.─

─ Pero llegaron tarde, Severus, yo te amo. Sabes que no me importa la diferencia de edad.─ y él se acercó más relajado, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

─ Toma, debes beber esto.─ le dijo entregándole una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido oscuro.

─ ¿Qué es?─

─ Una poción fortalecedora, para que te recuperes más rápido. No te la pude dar antes, porque no se podía mezclar con las otras que estabas tomando.─

─ ¿La hiciste vos?─

─ Obvio, soy el profesor … de pociones.─ gruñó entre ofendido y molesto.

─ Entonces, la bebo con confianza.─ y de un trago la tomó, pero como tenía gusto a huevos podridos, comenzó a toser.

─ Lo siento, sé que sabe feo, debí decírtelo, bebe agua.─

─ No te preocupes, me recuerda a un remedio muggle que tomaba de niña cuando me resfriaba.─ le dijo la niña para tranquilizarlo. Severus la abrazó.

─ Aun estas molesto, ¿qué te pasa?─

─ No se te escapa nada, ¿verdad?─

─ Te conozco más de lo que te imaginas, vas a contármelo o tendré que adivinarlo.─

─ Yo … Albus rechazó esta mañana mi solicitud para profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Contrató a un estúpido.─

─ Lo siento, sé que querías ese puesto … ¿fue por mi culpa?─

─ No tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación. El director no quiere darme el puesto por la supuesta maldición, ningún profesor dura más de un año.─

─ Severus … sé como sacarte el mal humor.─

─ ¿Cómo?─ Preguntó escéptico

Selena se acercó y comenzó a besarlo. Al principio, él se tensó, no se acostumbraba a recibir tanto cariño, pero poco a poco se fue relajando. El beso fue interminable y sin embargo, terminó demasiado pronto. Sin poder contenerse, devoró la boca de la morocha, sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes, incontrolables. Sus lenguas danzando, un baile nuevo y sin embargo tan familiar, tan antiguo. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la pequeña de forma frenética, lleno de pasión y deseo. Severus, la besó en el cuello muy despacio, fue bajando hasta la clavícula, siguió el recorrido que sus manos trazaron previamente. Desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa de Selena, cuando la magia de ambos comenzó a descontrolarse, a fusionarse, hasta que el vaso junto a la cama estalló. Ambos se sorprendieron, Snape se separó rápidamente, en su interior agradeció que eso sucediera, de lo contrario hubiera ido mucho más lejos y no quería … " Aún es muy pequeña … no podemos ir tan rápido … tengo que controlarme". Selena sonreía cada vez que veía el desconcierto en su profesor de pociones. Severus se recostó junto a ella, mientras la acariciaba.

─ ¿Estás arrepentida de estar conmigo?─ preguntó de pronto.

─ Claro que no, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?─ Selena lo conocía muy bien, a pesar de su aspecto de hombre seguro y fuerte, era una persona muy insegura y vulnerable. Ella quería que él le confiara todo lo que sentía sin avergonzarse y por eso, a pesar de conocer la respuesta se lo preguntó.

─ Porque … mientras estés conmigo … vas a tener que fingir que nada ocurre.─

─ No me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo, no me interesa andar presumiendo que eres mi novio.─

Severus la miró algo indeciso. ─ ¿Te daría … vergüenza decir que lo soy?─

─ Nunca, pero sí lo dijera, vos terminarías en Azkaban y no quiero que nada malo te pase. Te amo demasiado.─ le respondió y lo besó.

─ Yo también te amo.─

La pequeña se durmió junto a su profesor, sintiéndose segura, protegida y feliz. El lazo mágico que los unía se intensificaba cada día. Unas semanas después, Selena se encontraba mucho mejor, se había convertido en la mimada de los profesores. Incluso McGonagall trataba de evitar pelear con Snape delante suyo al ver cuanto le afectaba a la niña sus discusiones.

Sí antes del incidente Severus pasaba mucho tiempo con la morocha, ahora, prácticamente estaban juntos veinticuatro horas. Madame Sprout, lo permitía porque se sentía agradecida de que él cuidara a su niña mientras ella estaba con un ataque de nervios sin poder acercarse. Durante varios días Selena no vio a Lucius, él estaba muy ocupado. Pero la morocha sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, la última vez que la visitó, el rubio estaba nervioso. "¿Estará metido en algún problema? Sé que no es un santo, pero no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara".

La niña iba a suscribirse al diario El Profeta, pero al final, no tenía sentido porque Severus siempre le daba su ejemplar. Una tarde leyó algo que la preocupó.

Está por aprobarse una nueva ley de defensa de los muggles.

Arthur Weasley, funcionario del ministerio, es el gestor de esta importante ley. Que asegurará sanciones muy duras para aquellos magos y brujas que tengan en su poder cualquier artículo antimuggle. En los últimos días, se han llevado a cabo varios allanamientos en viviendas de reconocidos magos de ideales de "Pureza de sangre".

Más información en página 5.

"Me preguntó si es por esto que Lucius ha estado tan ocupado. Sé que él es uno de esos magos. Después de todo Draco vive hablando de eso pero …"

A la hora de la cena …

─ Selena, cielo, mañana iremos de compras al Callejón Diagon. ¿Te parece bien?─ preguntó la profesora Sprout.

─ Sí, genial, tengo ganas de salir por fin del colegio.─ respondió la niña alegremente, ocasionando la risa de los profesores. Mientras, miraba de reojo al profesor Snape.

─ Severus, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Estoy segura que a la pequeña le agradará que vengas con nosotras.─ dijo Pomona, a pesar de estar agradecida con él, no podía evitar sentir rechazo por ese hombre que seguía con esa actitud tan fría y desagradable.

─ Si profesor, acompáñenos.─ exclamó la morocha con una sonrisa.

─ Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que ir de compras con dos mujeres. Espero que se diviertan.─ respondió con su usual sarcasmo.

─ Como quieras.─ dijo Sprout. "¿por qué demonios le agradará este sujeto a la pequeña?"

Al terminar de comer, cada cual se fue a dormir, Selena salió del Gran Salón sin despedirse de Snape. Estaba muy molesta, había pensado que seguramente Severus iría de compras con ella. La desilusionó que él rechazara la invitación. Se echó en la cama de mal humor, comenzaba a dormirse cuando sintió que le acariciaban la mejilla.

─ ¿Te enojaste?─ preguntó Severus. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo quisiera y mucho menos que fuera una niña. Por eso, muchas veces no sabía como reaccionar o que decir.

─ ¿Qué hace usted en mi habitación? ¿lo conozco?─ dijo muy seria. Ocasionando que Snape se preocupara por haberla molestado, su expresión cambio rápidamente, estaba alarmado.

─ Selena … ─

─ Claro que me enojé. ¿Por qué no quieres ir?─ preguntó suavizando su voz para no alarmar más a su profesor.

─ Porqué no sería normal que yo fuera de compras. Tal vez, levantaría sospechas, ya pasó mucho tiempo contigo.─

─ Pero el año pasado, fuiste vos, el que me acompañó. Y no es lo mismo estar en el colegio que ir al Callejón Diagon.─ le respondió haciendo un puchero. Que hizo que Severus dudara de su decisión.

─ Pero el año pasado, vos no tenías un tutor permanente. No estés enojada.─ le dijo con una voz de suplica.

La morocha lo besó y Severus la abrazó. Comenzaron con las caricias y los besos desesperados. Pero cuando la situación se volvía más intensa, él se alejaba. Eso confundía a la niña, que pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal, para que Severus reaccionara así.

─ ¿Por qué …?─ Intentó preguntar sin saber exactamente que decir.

─ Eres muy pequeña.─ respondió Severus creyendo que con eso dejaba en claro el asuntó. Pero la niña seguía con expresión confundida. ─ yo quiero que vallamos despacio … no quiero que hagamos algo, de lo que luego nos podríamos arrepentir.─ agregó para terminar de explicar lo sucedido.

─ ¿Te arrepentirías de estar conmigo?─ Preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, sin entender a que se refería Snape con "ir más despacio".

─ Nunca, pero vos sos muy joven, necesito que estés segura de lo que sientes por mí.─

Claramente, ninguno de los dos, sabía de que estaba hablando el otro. Selena aún era muy ingenua como para imaginarse que Severus se refería hacer el amor. Simplemente no entendía porque si se sentían tan bien besándose y acariciándose, él se separaba tan bruscamente. Por otro lado, Severus había interpretado la pregunta como un adulto, del modo sexual.

─ Yo te amo, estoy segura.─

─ Lo sé, pero prefiero ir despacio.─ insistió Snape, que se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla.

─ ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo?─

─ Sí tú quieres.─

─ Quédate, sino no puedo dormir.─

─ No es para tanto.─

─ Sí, solo cuando dormís conmigo … no tengo esos horribles sueños.─ dijo la pequeña muy angustiada.

─ ¿Qué sueños?─ le preguntó preocupado.

─ Cuando duermo tengo pesadillas, sueño con las imágenes que el boggart me hizo ver. Veo a esas personas, una y otra vez, muchas cosas que no me gustan. Siempre es lo mismo.─

─ Esta bien, me quedaré a dormir. Pero se supone que estabas tomando la poción para dormir sin soñar.─

─ La tomó pero no funciona.─

Severus frunció el seño, él había preparado esa poción, debería funcionar con ella. Después de todo él también la tomaba y no soñaba. Abrazó a la niña hasta que se quedó dormida. Antes del amanecer regresó a su habitación para que los otros profesores no descubrieran que dormía con ella. Minerva lo mataría si se enterara y probablemente Sprout no descansaría hasta verlo en Azkaban.

Por la mañana, a la vista de los otros profesores, fue a despertar a la niña. Al entrar vio que sollozaba dormida.

─ Selena, amor, despierta.─ dijo suavemente para no asustarla y sacudiéndola un poco. La morocha abrió los ojos y rápidamente se aferró a Severus. ─ ¿Qué sucede?─

─ Tuve más pesadillas.─ respondió entre llantos. Snape se sintió culpable por haberla dejado.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?─

─ Con un jardín lleno de rosas, una mujer y un hombre con su beba, y el tío de la pequeña. Al principio estaban todos felices pero luego … la mujer llora y el padre se lleva a la niña. Después varios hombres encapuchados entran en la casa y atacan a la familia, golpean al hombre, lo torturan y a la mujer, a ella … le hacen cosas horribles … y hay sangre por todos lados, y muchos gritos y risas. Los pequeños elfos domésticos se esconden en un sótano aterrados. Nadie los ayuda … esa familia … ─

Severus se puso muy pálido, el relato de la niña, le recordaba a lo que hacían los mortífagos, a cosas que él hizo en su pasado. "Quizás de alguna forma … vio mis recuerdos". Tenía que sacarse la duda, así que le pidió a la morocha que describiera el lugar y a la familia. Ella le detalló todo, pero a él no le resultaba familiar, ni el lugar ni esas personas. La tranquilizó y la llevó a desayunar.

"Ella sabe que fui un mortífago, Minerva se lo dijo y con lujo de detalle. Pero … si entendiera, si supiera que yo hice cosas como esas … ¿podría seguir amándome?". Estaba muy preocupado por esas visiones que atormentaban a la niña. No sabía que podían significar ni porque el boggart había ocasionado que ella sufriera esas pesadillas y que su magia se descontrolara. Varias veces estuvo a punto de hablarlo con Dumbledore pero tenía una extraña sensación que lo hacían callar. No podía entender porque sentía que sí hablaba con el director, la niña podía estar en peligro. Era una locura, él sabía que no existía nadie más confiable que ese hombre, pero aún así no decía nada.

Selena y Sprout pasaron todo el día de compras en el Callejón Diagon y en Londres Muggle. Previo paso por Gringots para retirar y cambiar algo de dinero. La niña se veía tan feliz, compartiendo sus conocimientos sobre el mundo muggle con su tutora que era de sangre pura y no sabía mucho sobre Londres Muggle. La morocha llevó a su tutora al cine, Pomona estaba maravillada con toda esa tecnología. Fueron a librerías muggles, donde la niña compró varios libros que pagó con su propio dinero. Algo que llamó la atención de su tutora … "¿De dónde habrá sacado ese dinero? Probablemente Severus se lo halla dado." Ambas estaban felices de ser una familia y Sprout agradecía que la niña estuviera viva y sana. Regresaron al colegio muy tarde, habían cenado en un local muggle a pedido de la niña. Pomona la ayudo a llevar las cosas a su habitación y le deseo las buenas noches. La morocha fue hacia su cama y encontró una carta sobre la almohada.

" Selena, amor. Esta noche no podré dormir contigo, tengo una reunión muy importante con el director y con Minerva. Te dejó una poción para no soñar más fuerte, bebe solo un sorbo.

Te amo.

Severus"

La pequeña hizo un puchero por no poder ver a Snape y contarle lo mucho que se había divertido con las compras. Para distraerse se puso a leer uno de los libros que había comprado, Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer. Cuando se sobresaltó por un ruido.

─ Lo siento, mi amor, no quise asustarte.─

─ ¡Lucius! ¿qué te pasó?─ preguntó preocupada.

─ ¿Esto?─ dijo el rubio señalando su ojo morado.─ Tuve un pequeño problema con un viejo conocido. Estoy bien no es nada.─ La morocha se acercó y le acarició el rostro. Sin poder contenerse por la cercanía, Malfoy la besó, pero notó que ella se resistió.

─ Lo lamento Selena … no quise … ─

─ Lo sé … yo … no quiero que estés mal por mí … tal vez sería mejor para vos … si no nos viéramos más.─

Lucius se desesperó. ─ Por favor, no me apartes de tu vida, lo lamento, es solo que no puedo evitar querer besarte, no volverá a suceder … seremos solo amigos, pero no me alejes.─

─ ¿Seguro que es lo mejor?─

─ Lo es, estaré bien mientras pueda estar contigo aunque sea solo un rato. Quiero ser parte de tu vida, te necesito.─

─ Esta bien, tranquilo, no voy a alejarte.─

─ Selena, escúchame bien, tengo que decirte algo muy importante … este año ten cuidado en el colegio … ¿estas usando la cadenita que te regalé?─

─ Sí, siempre. ¿qué quieres decir con "tener cuidado en el colegio?"─

─ No voy a decirte nada, es mejor que no lo sepas. Esa cadenita es un talismán de protección muy poderoso, nunca te lo quites.─

─ Lucius ¿qué has hecho?─

─ Nada, solo hazme caso.─ Malfoy la abrazó y en ese momento, Selena tuvo una visión …

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué podrá ver Selena en los brazos de Lucius?

¿Qué serán todos esos sueños y visiones?

¿cuál era el plan de Dumbledore que se arruinó?

El próximo capítulo: Recuerdos del pasado.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las lectoras por sus reviews. besitos y buen fin de semana


	11. Recuerdos del pasado

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 11: Recuerdos del pasado.

Desde el ataque del boggart, la magia de Selena parecía haberse incrementado, razón por la cual se le dificultaba poder controlarla.

Cuando Lucius la abrazó, un montón de imágenes abrumaron su mente. Eran los recuerdos de Malfoy …

Un pequeño niño rubio vagaba solo por oscuros pasillos, entró en una enorme habitación repleta de juguetes mágicos. Se sentó en el medio del lugar y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El tiempo pasaba y nadie se acercaba a tranquilizarlo.

Otro recuerdo invadió su mente, el joven estaba hablando con su padre, la situación era tensa. El adulto estaba furioso, sacudía a su hijo que negaba con la cabeza. El recuerdo se disipó y fue reemplazado por otro … la pequeña se asustó al ver un montón de encapuchados ubicados en circulo alrededor de un hombre con cara de serpiente y del joven rubio …

─ Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?─ preguntó el hombre con mucha malicia en la voz. ─ Eres el joven Malfoy ¿no es así?─

─ Sí señor.─ respondió el rubio casi en un susurro.

─ Tú padre me aseguró que estas listo para servirme.─

El muchacho no contestó, solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras que apretaba el puño fuertemente hasta sangrar.

─ Muy bien, extiende tu brazo derecho.─

El joven obedeció sin levantar la mirada. En ese momento, Voldemort pronunciaba unas palabras en una extraña lengua apoyando su varita sobre la piel de Lucius. Un grito de dolor escapó de su garganta, mientras que los otros presentes estallaban en carcajadas. Selena miraba horrorizada, quería correr y ayudarlo pero no podía moverse.

Más recuerdos siguieron apareciendo, esta vez eran matanzas, torturas …

Lucius estaba parado frente a un hombre que trataba de proteger a su familia. El rostro del rubio era frío, cruel, levantó su varita y dijo - Avada Kedavra.─

El hombre se desplomó inmóvil, mientras que su familia lloraba y gritaba. Otro mortífago apareció, sujeto a la mujer y la jaló de los pelos. Más mortífagos continuaron llegando. Comenzaron arrancarle la ropa a la mujer indefensa para luego, uno por uno, violarla salvajemente y torturarla, frente a sus pequeños hijos.

─ Acaba con ellos.─ ordenó el primer encapuchado a Malfoy.

─ Aún no.─ Dijo una mujer que acababa de llegar. ─ Quiero divertirme.─

─ Como gustes Bella.─

La mujer apuntó su varita hacía los pequeños. ─ Crucio.─ los niños gritaron de dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo. La tortura igual que la violación continuaron por horas.

Imágenes similares de torturas, asesinatos y violaciones, siguieron abrumando la mente de Selena. Pero esta vez, Lucius Malfoy, participaba igual que los demás, incluso parecía ser él quien dirigía a todos. La morocha no podía seguir observando, tenía que detener esos recuerdos. De alguna forma logró frenarlos. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, levantó su rostro para ver a Lucius, que estaba muy pálido, horrorizado por lo ocurrido.

Sin duda, una cosa era que le hablaran sobre lo que los mortífagos habían hecho y otra era haberlos visto. Hasta ese momento no estaba del todo conciente de lo que realmente significaba ser un mortífago. Todo eso le cayó como un balde de agua helada.

─ Tú … ¿Tú vistes mis recuerdos?─ preguntó el rubio con voz temblorosa.

La pequeña tardo un poco en responder, tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos y lo que sentía.

─ Yo … lo siento, no sé como lo hice, no fue mi intensión.─

─ ¿Viste todas esas imágenes?─

La morocha asintió. ─ Lo lamento, por favor perdóname.─

─ Después de lo que has visto … no puedo volver a verte … no puedo soportar que me odies.─

Cuando se levantaba para alejarse, Selena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

─ No te vallas, no te odio … son cosas de tu pasado.─

A pesar de estar horrorizada por lo visto, no podía olvidar al pequeño rubio que lloraba solo, de alguna manera sentía que el hombre frente a ella, seguía siendo ese niño. Alguien que necesitaba cariño.

─ No son cosas de mi pasado, lo que viste es lo que soy … cruel, malvado, disfruto torturando y asesinando.─ respondió sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

─ Te equivocas, sé que no eres así. Sí de verdad fueras malvado … me habrías hecho todas esas cosas a mí, no te hubieras podido contener.─

Lucius entendió lo que la niña trataba de decirle, ella sabía cuanto la deseaba y aún así … "no cree que sigo siendo así porque yo … porque yo no la violé."

─ ¿No vas a pedirme que no vuelva a verte?─

─ No lo haré, confío en ti, prometiste que nunca me lastimarías.─

─ Selena … gracias, mi amor.─

─ Sabes que te sigo queriendo ¿verdad?─

─ ¿A pesar de todo?─

La niña volvió a abrazarlo. ─ A pesar de todo.─ susurró en su oído.

─ Te amo Selena. No sabes cuanto significas para mí.─

Luego de un rato en el que hablaron de cualquier cosa, menos de lo sucedido, Lucius se despidió.

─ Debo irme, adiós.─

A la pequeña le sonó como a una despedida definitiva.

─ Hasta mañana, promete que vendrás a verme.─ le exigió.

Malfoy aún no podía creer que ella quisiera seguir viéndolo, pero el hecho de que se lo pidiera, lo hizo sentir mejor. ─ Te lo prometo, mi amor.─

Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Lucius le sonrió por primera vez desde lo ocurrido. Llamó a su elfo y se fue.

Una vez sola en su habitación, miles de preguntas llenaban su cabeza. "¿Severus también habrá hecho todo eso? No lo vi en ninguno de esos recuerdos ni escuché su voz, pero … esas cosas eran lo que ellos hacían."

A pesar de todo, nada pudo hacer que ella odiara a Lucius. Sí hubiera visto a Snape haciendo lo mismo, tampoco podría odiarlo. Amaba a Severus con toda su alma, pero tenía miedo que él se enterara de que vio los recuerdos de Malfoy. "sí Lucius que me habló de su pasado como mortífago no pudo soportar que viera sus recuerdos … Severus jamás a querido hablarme sobre eso … él no podría soportarlo. ¿cómo puedo evitar que lo mismo me ocurra con él?"

Selena se durmió muy tarde, preocupada por lo sucedido y sin respuestas para sus miedos.

Pomona llegó a media mañana para llevarla a desayunar.

─ Selena despierta, cariño. Buenos días.─

La niña se despertó, vio a su tutora y la abrazó.

─ Mi niña ¿qué te sucede?─

─ Yo … yo no sé que hacer … yo.─ dijo muy angustiada.

─ Sabes que podes confiar en mí, ahora somos una familia.─

─ Yo … hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero no quiero que te enojes.─

La mujer comenzó a preocuparse. ─ No lo haré, dime que sucede.─ le dijo muy tiernamente.

─ Yo … sigo viendo a Lucius Malfoy.─

A Sprout casi le da un infarto. ─ ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?─ preguntó recordando lo que Snape advirtió sobre que el rubio "deseaba" a la niña.

─ No, él es muy bueno, me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo … él consiguió mi permiso para vivir en Hogwarts y … yo le pedí que me ayudara para que vos puedas adoptarme, él habló en el ministerio.─

La profesora de herbología conocía muy bien las influencia de Malfoy, eso explicaba porque consiguió la adopción de la niña a pesar de que había familias que podían adoptarla.

─ ¿Entonces él nos ayudo para que estuviéramos juntas?─

─ Sí.─

─ ¿Por qué estas preocupada? ¿te ha pedido algo raro?─

─ No … es que yo … él vino a verme anoche … y yo de alguna forma logré ver sus recuerdos. Lo que hizo cuando … era un mortífago.─

─ ¿Se enojó o te amenazó?─ Sprout estaba tan preocupada por la niña que ni siquiera se puso a pensar en como había llegado Lucius a esa habitación en primer lugar.

─ No … se asustó … pensó que yo no querría volver a verlo.─

─ ¿Aún quieres seguir viéndolo?─

─ Sí … aún lo quiero y él prometió volver a verme.─

─ ¿Te preocupa que yo me enojara porque estabas viéndolo?─

─ Sí.─

─ No estoy enojada, me sorprendió y me preocupa que este cerca. Pero si confías en él y se ha portado en forma correcta, no tengo porque prohibirles que se vean, pero me gustaría hablar con él.─

─ ¿Entonces puedo seguir siendo su amiga?─

─ Sí pequeña. ¿eso es todo lo que te preocupa?─

─ No … tengo miedo que lo que me pasó con Lucius me pase con el profesor Snape … sí veo sus recuerdos por accidente …─

Sprout comenzaba a entender que la niña era más especial de lo que ella suponía. Selena sentía gran cariño por aquellas personas que los demás ni locos se acercarían.

─ Deberías hablarlo con él. Sabe muchas cosas, tal vez te podría ayudar a controlar tu magia, he notado que últimamente te esta costando bastante.─

─ Sí, pero … no puedo decirle que veo a Lucius … él lo odia. Y ¿cómo puedo decirle que veo los recuerdos de los demás?─

─ Estoy segura que él te quiere, se sincera. Es mejor que sepa las cosas por vos y no que se entere de otra forma. Sí tienes miedo de hablarle, te puedo acompañar.─

─ No … trataré de hablar con él.─

─ Ve a verlo, no esperes más tiempo.─

─ Gracias Pomona, te quiero mucho.─

─ Yo también mi niña.─

Sprout se quedó en la habitación tratando de asimilar todo lo que la niña le dijo. Mientras Selena fue al Gran Salón. Severus estaba desayunando junto a Dumbledore y los otros profesores. Se acercó al morocho y dijo:

─ Profesor Snape ¿puedo hablar con usted?─

Severus la miró y se preocupó por la expresión de la niña.

─ Claro, Selena, ¿qué sucede?─

─ ¿Podemos hablar en … privado?─

─ Sí, por supuesto.─ Se levantó y se dirigieron al despacho del profesor. Los demás adultos estaban intrigados por la situación. Dumbledore se preocupó por lo que podría estar pasando.

─ Selena ¿te encuentras bien?─ preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Para su sorpresa, la morocha retrocedió.

─ Yo … por favor no te enojes conmigo, no quiero perderte.─

Esas palabras asustaron a Snape. ─ ¿por qué me enojaría?─ trató de acercarse, pero nuevamente ella se alejó. ─ ¿por qué no me dejas acercarme?─

─ Severus te amo, no te enojes … tengo que decirte algo … pero tengo miedo de que me dejes.─

─ Selena, sabes que te amo, no voy a enojarme, te lo prometo.─

La morocha sabía que a pesar de su promesa, él estallaría.

─ Voy a contarte todo pero … no me interrumpas.─

─ No lo haré.─

La niña le relató todo, que aún seguía viéndose con Lucius. Obviamente no le dijo que se habían besado. Le contó sobre los recuerdos que había visto de Malfoy, etc. Tal cual ella lo había imaginado, Snape estaba cada vez más furioso. Cuando terminó de hablar, él no pudo contenerse.

─ TE PEDÍ QUE NO LO VIERAS MÁS. ME HAS ENGAÑADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. SIEMPRE DIJISTE QUE YO ERA TÚ AMIGO. ¿ACASO MALFOY ES "TÚ AMIGO" DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE YO? ¿TAMBIÉN TE BESAS CON ÉL? ¿TE HAS ACOSTADO CON ÉL? ¿ERES … ERES SU AMANTE?─ Bramó fuera de sí.

─ Severus, no.─

─ TE HAS ESTADO BURLANDO DE MÍ. ¿NO ES ASÍ?─

─ No, jamás me burlaría de ti, te amo, nunca quise lastimarte.─

─ ERES UNA MENTIROSA. ¡UNA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!─ Le gritó al tiempo que la golpeaba, cuando ella trató de acercarse. Selena perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra las estanterías que estaban a su derecha, al tiempo que se cortaba en el brazo al romperse uno de los frascos que allí había. Su magia se descontroló, el resto de los frascos comenzaron a estallar uno por uno.

Severus no estaba enojado porque ella fuera amiga de Lucius. Él tenía miedo de que lo dejara. ¿quién era él para competir contra Malfoy? El rubio lo tenía todo, era atractivo, poderoso y seductor, mientras él era el grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras, el narigón, abominable, etc. ¿cuántas veces había escuchado lo desagradable que era? Sus alumnos se burlaban a sus espaldas, en su juventud no le había ido mejor. Siempre el centro de las críticas, de las burlas crueles. "Fui un imbécil, ¿cómo pude pensar que ella realmente me quería? ¿cómo pude creerle cuando me dijo que me consideraba atractivo?… Sí vio los recuerdos de Lucius como mortífago … entonces ha visto lo que hice … ¿Cómo podría quererme después de todo eso?". Así que reaccionó como siempre, atacó primero, hirió antes de que lo lastimaran. Pero al verla tirada en el suelo, sangrando y llorando por su culpa, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lastimó a la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo y eso lo estaba destruyendo. "Aunque fuera una mentirosa … la amo, solo con ella me siento bien, feliz, yo …" Los frascos continuaron estallando, mientras Selena lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo. En ese instante, que creyó que Severus jamás la perdonaría, los trozos de vidrio comenzaron a moverse. En un primer momento, Snape pensó que se dirigirían hacía él, pero estaba equivocado. Cada fragmento se fue incrustando en la piel de la niña, cortándola como si se trataran de dagas.

─ ¡SELENA!─ gritó alarmado el profesor de pociones.

─ ¡NO TE ACERQUES! … vos me odias … yo no quería lastimarte … de verdad te amo.─ respondió llorando.

Snape comprendió que la magia de la niña estaba lastimándola y que él era el culpable. Se acercó y la abrazó a pesar de que ella trató de alejarse. No le importaba si el resto de los vidrios se clavaban en él, no iba a permitir que la morocha siguiera sufriendo. El resto de los cristales cayeron al suelo en el segundo que él la abrazó.

─ Selena … amor … lo siento … no quise lastimarte … tenía miedo de que me dejaras … de que nunca me hubieras querido … no te merezco … te lastimé … te amo … te amo tanto … por favor perdóname …─

La pequeña lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. ─ Te amo Severus, todo esto es mi culpa. Debí decirte todo desde un principio, te defraude.─

En ese momento entró Dumbledore. La oficina del profesor de pociones parecía un campo de batalla, Snape y la niña estaban en un costado sobre un charco de sangre, ella seguía sangrando. El director estaba completamente confundido por la imagen que veía.

─ ¿Qué sucedió?─ exigió saber.

─ Nada.─ Respondió la niña, ingenuamente.

─ Yo la golpee, todo esto es culpa mía.─ dijo Severus totalmente mortificado por lo ocurrido-

─ ¡¿LA GOLPEASTE?! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?─ Exclamó un Albus Dumbledore en shock.

─ Yo tuve la culpa.─ respondió rápidamente Selena, antes que Snape dijera algo más.

El director se acercó a ella, movió su varita varias veces, los trozos de vidrio desaparecieron y las heridas se cerraron.

─ Severus esta vez has ido muy lejos ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?─

─ Director, todo fue mi culpa, yo lo obligué.─ La pequeña explicó que había perdido el control de su magia y que por eso Snape tuvo que golpearla pero perdió el equilibrio y se chocó con los frascos. No quiso mencionar a Lucius, para no poner en problemas al rubio que se escabullía ilegalmente en el colegio. Tampoco quería decir acerca de su capacidad para ver los recuerdos. Severus por su parte decidió dejar su destino en manos de la morocha.

Dumbledore no estaba convencido de que realmente esa fuera la verdad pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

─ Selena ¿estás segura de que no quieres levantar cargos contra Severus? Nada justifica que te halla golpeado.─

─ Él no tuvo la culpa.─

─ Esta bien, por ahora dejaré que arreglen las cosas entre ustedes.─ respondió y se fue del lugar.

─ Después de todo lo que te he hecho, aún me defiendes ¿por qué?─

─ Porque te amo.─

─ Selena, yo también te amo … pero no te merezco, te lastimé …─

─ No me dejes.─ le pidió la niña mientras se aferraba a él.

─ No lo haré si tú no quieres.─

─ Te amo, olvida todo lo que paso, no fue tú culpa.─

─ Nunca podría olvidar que te lastimé. Selena te amo, te prometo que jamás volveré a lastimarte.─

─ Lo sé.─

─ Soy una bestia, viniste a mí a pedirme ayuda, fuiste sincera y yo … yo te ataqué.─

─ Severus, te amo, ya pasó, por favor olvídalo, fue mi culpa.─

Snape no dijo más nada, pero jamás podría olvidar que lastimó a la niña que tanto amaba. "¿Qué tan imbécil puedo ser? ¿Acaso no aprendo de mis errores? La primera vez que reaccioné así con la persona a la que amaba la perdí para siempre. ¿cómo pude hacerle lo mismo a Selena? Ella que siempre ha sido tan dulce y buena conmigo, la única a la que le importo, que me ama a pesar de ser lo que soy. Sí ella no me hubiera perdonado yo …"

La morocha miraba a Snape que estaba muy serio. Se acercó un poco más, con su mano acarició su rostro y lo besó con mucha ternura. No iba a permitir que él siguiera torturándose por lo ocurrido. El profesor de pociones se relajó ante el contacto de la niña, se sintió reconfortado por ese cariño y agradecido porque ella siguiera amándolo.

Unos días después, Selena habló con Lucius y le confesó que Sprout y Snape estaban al tanto de su amistad. Malfoy pensó que de esta forma ella trataba de alejarlo definitivamente, pero se sorprendió cuando la morocha le respondió que los dos adultos aceptaron su relación.

─ Pomona quiere hablar contigo pero me dijo que podíamos seguir siendo amigos.─ dijo la niña muy feliz.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de Severus?─ preguntó incrédulo.

─ Él también esta de acuerdo.─

A Malfoy le extraño que Snape le permitiera estar cerca de la pequeña. Claro que él no tenía forma de saber que Severus había aceptado la amistad entre ellos por sentirse culpable por haberla golpeado.

Los días siguientes las cosas regresaron a la normalidad. Por supuesto que el resto de los profesores, incluida Sprout, desconocían el incidente entre el profesor de pociones y la niña, al igual que su relación.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue que la magia de Selena parecía estar nuevamente bajo control, sin que nadie hubiera hecho nada, incluso la pequeña ya no tenía esos extraños sueños.

Nota de la autora:

Me costó bastante imaginarme a Severus golpeando a la niña, pero él es bastante temperamental. Por lo que creo que pudo reaccionar así al enterarse de la amistad entre su novia y Lucius, y de que tal vez ella lo hubiera visto lo que él hizo como mortífago. Después de todo es un hombre muy inseguro, tal como lo dijo J.K.R

¿Qué opinan ustedes de la reacción de Sev?

¿por qué Selena pudo volver a controlar su magia? (¿Se imaginan que es lo que está pasando?)

¿Alguna idea de porqué los fragmentos de vidrio la atacaron a ella y no a Sev?

Espero comentarios, críticas, saludos, etc.

Buena Semana.

Besos

Miaka Snape.


	12. La llegada de Lockhart

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 12: La llegada de Lockhart.

Severus continuó mortificándose durante un buen tiempo por haber golpeado a la niña. Ella estaba preocupada, pensaba que de haber podido, probablemente él se hubiera lanzado la maldición cruciato sobre sí mismo.

Selena se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago, cuando Snape se acercó …

─ Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?─ preguntó el profesor, que en los últimos días la trataba con demasiado respeto.

"Sigue alterado." ─ Por supuesto, no tienes que pedirme permiso, me alegra que estés aquí.─ respondió con una sonrisa, él casi sonríe pero no lo hizo, se sentó un poco alejado.

─ ¿Por qué estas sola?─

─ Pomona recibió unas mandrágoras, aunque todavía son chicas, gritan mucho y prefirió que no la ayudara hasta que me recupere del todo, Hagrid está con ella. Fui a buscarte pero vos estabas muy concentrado preparando una poción, no quise interrumpirte.─

─ Estaba haciendo uno de los venenos para mostrarle a los de séptimo.─

Selena lo miraba, él seguía muy serio y algo tenso.

─ No fue tú culpa, no me gusta verte así.─

─ No quiero hablar sobre eso.─

─ Pero te estas encerrando y me dejas de lado.─

─ Lo siento, yo …─

─ Severus, por favor, no pienses más en eso, ya pasó.─

─ No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, te lastime porque soy un idiota.─

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó.─ No digas eso. Me pediste que me alejara de Lucius y no te hice caso, tenías derecho a enojarte.─

─ Aún así, nada justifica que te halla golpeado. Además no fue porque lo siguieras viendo, yo … pensé que sí podías estar con él ¿por qué habrías de querer estar con alguien como yo?─

─ No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?─

─ Lucius y yo no nos parecemos en nada … físicamente. Él siempre ha conseguido todo lo que ha querido, nadie puede resistírsele.─

Selena frunció el seño. ─ ¿Piensas que porque Lucius es rubio y de ojos grises yo lo iba a preferir a él y no a vos porque vos sos morocho de ojos oscuros? ¿Crees que solo me importa el aspecto físico?─

─ Yo jamás he sido atractivo.─

La niña estaba conciente de que en cierta forma eso era verdad. Aunque una vez le dijo que lo creía capaz de ganar un concurso del mago más apuesto del mes, sabía que no era así. Pero para ella, él era atractivo y perfecto, lo amaba con todo su corazón y su alma.

─ Quizás los demás no te encuentren atractivo, pero yo sí, me gustas mucho, tal cual sos.─ Respondió sinceramente.

Severus se sonrojó, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera verlo de esa forma. "Ella es tan linda, tan dulce ¿Cómo pude lastimarla?"

Selena miró a los alrededores, para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera observando. Acarició el rostro del adulto y luego lo besó. Snape la atrajo más hacia él, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Su beso era apasionado y desesperado, necesitaba tanto sentirla tan cerca con esa calidez que la envolvía y que hacía que olvidara todo lo que le molestaba, todo lo que sufría. Poder acariciarla y sentir como ella lo correspondía con esos suaves labios que comenzaron a darle pequeños besos en la frente, la nariz, sus mejillas para luego regresar a su boca y fusionarse como si fueran uno. Ese momento mágico, duro un buen rato y luego se quedaron abrazados.

─ Te amo Severus.─ Le susurró la niña.

─ Yo también te amo.─

Un rato más tarde, Dumbledore se acercó a ellos. ─ Los estaba buscando.─

─ ¿Qué sucede Albus?─

─ El nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras está por llegar, me gustaría que se acerquen a saludarlo.─

─ Ahora vamos.─ Respondió Snape, mientras el director regresaba al castillo. La cara del profesor de pociones era de pocos amigos.

─ ¿Qué te pasa?─ preguntó la niña preocupada por el cambio de actitud de Snape.

─ Ese fanfarrón, engreído …─

─ ¿Te refieres al nuevo profesor?─ Selena nunca lo había oído mencionar, no tenía ni idea de lo famoso y popular que era ese sujeto en la comunidad mágica sobre todo en la población femenina.

─ Sí, el es bastante aceptado, tiene muchas admiradoras.─ Respondió Severus, que no soportaba la idea de que un tipo así estuviera cerca de la niña, ya tenía suficiente con que Lucius anduviera rondando.

─ ¿Qué? ¿te preocupa que me agrade?─

─ Bueno sí…─

─ Severus, estoy contigo, sólo me importas vos.─

Entraron al castillo y fueron al Gran Salón, allí se encontraban McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout y Hagrid.

─ Pequeña, lamento haber tardado tanto, esas mandrágoras me llevaron más tiempo del que pensaba.─ Dijo Sprout.

─ No te preocupes Pomona, el profesor Snape me estuvo haciendo compañía.─

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, las puertas del salón se abrieron. Dumbledore se acercó para saludar al recién llegado.

─ ¡Gilderoy! Bienvenido a Hogwarts.─

─ Gracias, es un placer estar aquí.─

─ Te presento a algunos de tus nuevos colegas, la vicedirectora y jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, el jefe de Slytherin, Severus Snape, nuestro guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid, la jefa de Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout y su ahijada la señorita Selena Thomas.─

Lockhart saludó a uno por uno. La niña lo miraba sorprendida por su vestuario, estaba tan acostumbrada a la forma de vestir de sus profesores ya que todos usaban ropas oscuras, sobre todo Severus que siempre vestía de negro, mientras que ese hombre llevaba una capa dorada brillante sobre un traje marrón con ribetes dorados. Un traje demasiado llamativo que a la pequeña no le gusto.

─ ¡Qué niña tan bonita!─ dijo Lockhart al acercarse a Selena. Severus le lanzó una mirada asesina.

─ De seguro querrás que te cuente mis historias.─

La morocha no respondió.

─ Déjame ponerme cómodo y te contare mi encuentro con la Banshee.─ Siguió parloteando.

La pequeña miró a Pomona y a Severus, no tenía ni idea de que le estaban hablando.

Los días siguientes, la niña trató de esquivar todo lo posible a Lockhart, le parecía un hombre completamente insoportable. Al parecer solo sabía comenzar las oraciones con una sola palabra "Yo". En el único lugar donde lograba alejarse de ese sujeto era estando con Severus. El aspecto intimidante del profesor de pociones era suficiente para que el nuevo profesor no se acercara. Lo único bueno de su llegada, era que Snape parecía haber olvidado la pelea y regresó a ser el mismo de siempre.

Selena se encontraba en el invernadero uno, ayudando a su tutora con varios plantines, le agradaba el olor de la tierra húmeda que había en el lugar al igual que cuidar las plantas.

─ Cielo, ¿cómo vas?─

─ Muy bien, casi termino.─

─ Después podemos ir a Hogsmeade por unas cervezas de mantequilla, ¿te parece bien?─

─ Sí, sería genial, ¿podemos quedarnos el resto del día en el pueblo?─

─ Claro pequeña, lo que quieras.─

Seguían trabajando muy concentradas, cuando la niña miró para afuera …

─ ¡NO!─ exclamó.

─ Selena, ¿estas bien? ¿te lastimaste? ─ preguntó Sprout preocupada.

─ No, estoy bien, pero ahí viene Lockhart.─

─ ¡Por Merlín! Si ese hombre vuelve a darme un consejo de cómo cuidar mi invernadero, lo lanzo a las plantas carnívoras.─

La pequeña se reía. ─ ¿puedo irme? No quiero aguantarlo con sus historias.─

─ Claro que sí, pero dudo que encuentres un lugar en el castillo, donde ese hombre no ande parloteando sobre sus hazañas.─

─ Si hay un lugar.─

─ ¿Dónde?─

─ Cerca del profesor Snape, Lockhart lo esquiva.─

─ Bien, creo que a partir de ahora, todos estaremos pegados a Severus.─ respondió Sprout riendo.

─ No creo que le haga mucha gracia.─

─ Supongo que no. Es mejor que te vallas.─ le dijo Pomona justo cuando entraba el nuevo profesor.

─ Mis bellas damas. ¿cómo se encuentran?─

─ Bien, gracias.─ respondió Sprout.

─ Adiós.─ dijo Selena.

─ Pequeña, ¿te vas?─

─ Sí, tengo que ayudar al profesor Snape.─

─ ¿No te gustaría quedarte un rato más conmigo? yo puedo disculparte con Severus, así no tendrás que estar con ese hombre tan desagradable … necesita unos cuantos consejos sobre cuidado personal, he tratado de decírselo pero no me escucha.─

Selena le lanzó una mirada venenosa, estaba furiosa.─ ¡NO! Prefiero al profesor Snape.─ respondió y salió azotando la puerta. Gilderoy no podía creer que lo rechazaran por ese sujeto. Mientras Sprout reía abiertamente.

─ Sí quieres agradarle a la niña, tendrás que tener más cuidado en lo que dices.─ le aconsejó Pomona, aunque sabía que Selena lo detestaba.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Que he dicho?─

─ Hablaste mal de Snape, la pequeña lo adora.─

─ Pero, ese hombre es tan … ¿Cómo puede agradarle?─

─ En realidad no lo sé, ella es así.─

Selena regresó corriendo al castillo. "¡Cielos! ¡que pesado! Es un idiota."

─ Pequeña Selena, ¿Qué te sucede?─ Preguntó Filch.

─ Señor Filch … hola … solo estoy esquivando a Lockhart.─

─ Buena suerte, ese hombre es insoportable, se pasó toda la mañana dándome consejos de cómo hacer mi trabajo. Más vale que sigas corriendo.─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Ahí, viene de regreso.─

─ ¿Ha visto al profesor Snape?─

─ Sí, esta en su oficina. Me voy, no quiero que me agarre otra vez.─

Ambos siguieron su camino, la niña salió como un tornado hacia las mazmorras. Golpeo la puerta del profesor de pociones…

─ Adelante.─ se escuchó desde el interior. Entró a toda velocidad y cerró la puerta de un golpe, sobresaltando al adulto.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿por qué estas tan agitada?─ preguntó Severus acercándose a ella.

─ Sí, solo … estoy ocultándome de Lockhart … vine corriendo desde … el invernadero …─ le respondió mientras lo abrazaba.

─ Me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo.─

─ ¿Te parece poco, tener que estar cerca de ese sujeto?─

Snape se reía. "Y yo que me preocupe porque le pudiera agradar."

─ No te rías, no es gracioso, vos tenes suerte de que no se te acerque.─ Dijo la niña seria. Severus se reía con más gana.

─ Lo siento … trató de darme algunos consejos pero saque mi varita y se fue.─ "Aunque quizás debería seguir algunos." ─ Selena ¿Sí pudieras cambiar algo de mí, qué sería?─

─ Nada, no tienes que cambiar nada, te quiero así como sos. ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?─

─ Tengo que preparar una poción para Albus, ¿me acompañas?─

─ Sí, ¿te puedo ayudar?─

─ Prefiero que esta vez solo mires, es muy complicada y su preparación es peligrosa. Supongo que te vas a aburrir.─

─ No mientras este contigo.─ respondió mientras se acercaba para besarlo. Fueron a una de las aulas más grande. Severus comenzó a buscar los ingredientes y a cortarlos. ─ Puedes llenar el caldero con agua.─ le dijo a la niña.

─ Ya voy.─ contestó feliz de poder ayudarlo.

─ Ten, aquí están las instrucciones … por sí quieres leerlas.─ le dijo Snape, mientras le entregaba un libro muy desgastado. Sabía que a la niña le gustaba preparar pociones, pero se preguntaba cuanto tenía que ver el hecho de que él, fuera el profesor.

─ Gracias.─ La pequeña lo leyó, las instrucciones verdaderamente eran complicadas. Sobre los márgenes, había varias indicaciones adicionales y advertencias. Reconocía a la perfección la letra, era la que Severus usaba para redactar documentos, hacer listas de compras o escribirle a ella. Era una caligrafía muy hermosa, nada que ver a la que utilizaba para corregir los trabajos de los alumnos, que eran unos garabatos que apenas se entendían.

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

─ Pase.─ Gruñó Snape, molesto de que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba a solas con la niña. Aunque solo estuvieran preparando una poción.

─ Permiso.─ dijo Lockhart.─ Veo que están trabajando.─

─ Sí, Selena va ayudarme a preparar ignis luminosus.─ Respondió cortante Snape.

─ Con mi ayuda, terminaremos más rápido, he preparado esta poción unas cien veces.─

Selena miraba a Severus que comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía. "No creo que sea buena idea que este sujeto ayude. ¿a caso no se da cuenta de que Sev quiere matarlo?"

─ Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero prefiero trabajar solo.─ Respondió el morocho.

─ Pero acabas de decir que la niña te iba ayudar, ¿Qué puede saber ella? De todos modos si Selena no tiene que quedarse, entonces puede acompañarme a mí, al bosque prohibido para buscar algunos especimenes para mí clase.─

La sola idea de la niña en compañía de ese idiota por el bosque casi le ocasiona a Snape un ataque. ─ ¡No! Ella tiene que ayudarme.─

─ Bien te ayudaremos.─ respondido Gilderoy con una sonrisa, agregando el primer ingrediente-. Snape gruñó y siguió preparando el resto. Selena estaba sentada justo al lado del caldero, Lockhart agregó otro ingrediente y la poción comenzó a silbar y burbujear.

─ ¡SEVERUS! Agregó el tercer ingrediente y no el segundo.─ gritó la niña.

Snape se sobresaltó.─ ¡IMBÉCIL!─ gritó, mientras con su varita apagaba el fuego y hacía desaparecer la poción.

─ No es para tanto, un pequeño error.─ Respondió Lockhart.

─ ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL, UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y ESE CALDERO HABRÍA ESTALLADO, NO ME IMPORTA SI SALÍAS VOLANDO EN LA EXPLOSIÓN, PERO SELENA ESTABA CERCA, PUDISTE LASTIMARLA.─ Severus estaba fuera de sí, apuntaba con su varita a Lockhart, que se había puesto blanco como un fantasma. Selena se acercó a Snape para tratar de tranquilizarlo, antes de que atacara al nuevo profesor.

─ Profesor Snape, tranquilo, estoy bien, no pasó nada.─ Pero el profesor de pociones parecía no escucharla.

─ Voy a matarte Lockhart.─

McGonagall entró en el aula.─ ¿Qué esta sucediendo?─

─ Profesora … saque a Lockhart de aquí.─ le dijo la niña.

Minerva miraba a Snape que estaba hecho una furia, por poco arrojaba humo y fuego como un dragón, mientras la pequeña trataba de detenerlo.

─ Lockhart salga.─ ordenó McGonagall, pero éste estaba petrificado del miedo. Tuvo que arrástralo para poder sacarlo del aula. ─ ¿Qué sucedió?─

─ Quiso hacerse el listo, trato de preparar la poción que Albus me pidió, agregó el ingrediente equivocado. Sí Selena no me hubiera advertido, el caldero habría estallado y ella estaría herida o … muerta.─

McGonagall se horrorizó.

─ Que no regrese al salón de pociones o lo mato.─ Sentenció Severus.

─ Se lo diré.─ respondió Minerva. ─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Selena?─

─ Sí profesora, no se preocupe.─

McGonagall se retiró consternada por lo sucedido.

─ Severus, tranquilo, estoy bien, no pasó nada gracias a ti.─

─ Selena.─ dijo Snape mientras tomaba a la niña entre sus brazos y la besaba. Le costó bastante poder tranquilizarse, no quería soltar a la morocha, por poco y casi la pierde algo que se estaba repitiendo con mucha frecuencia, de una forma u otra. Se preguntaba si era el destino que trataba de decirle que no deberían estar juntos. Cuando pudo separarse, regresó a preparar la poción, mientras ella lo observaba. Le encantaba verlo trabajar y ver las distintas expresiones que ponía. Cuando escuchó unos gritos …

─ ¡Mi NIÑA! ¡SELENA!─ gritaba Sprout al entrar al aula.

─ ¡¿Pomona?! ¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó preocupada. Sprout se acercó y la abrazó.

─ Minerva me contó lo sucedido con Lockhart. ¿estás bien?─

─ Sí, no pasó nada. El profesor Snape evitó la catástrofe.─ "McGonagall no debió decirle, si al final no paso nada."

─ Severus, muchas gracias por cuidar a mi niña.─

─ No tienes porque. ¿A caso piensas que permitiría que algo malo le suceda? ¿crees que no me importa?─ respondió molestó y ofendido. "¿Tan insensible y malvado me consideran como para dejar que algo le ocurra a Selena?"

─ No quise decir eso, te dejó seguir trabajando. Selena ¿te quedas?─

─ Sí, sólo un rato más.─

─ Esta bien.─ Pomona miraba al profesor de pociones que seguía molesto. Aunque no le agradaba, trataba de llevarse bien con él sólo porque sabía que la niña lo quería. ─ Severus, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a Hogsmeade?, iremos por unas cervezas de mantequilla.─

Snape miró a la jefa de Hufflepuff y luego a Selena, iba a decir que no, pero no pudo negarse al ver la cara de felicidad de la pequeña.

─ Sí, iré.─ respondió fríamente.

─ Entonces, nos vemos en un rato.─ dijo Sprout y se retiró del lugar mientras la morocha reía.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó Severus con un gruñido.

─ No puedo creer que aceptaras venir con nosotras.─

─ ¿No querías que fuera?─

─ Tonto, claro que quería que nos acompañaras.─ respondió y lo abrazó.

─ ¡¿TONTO?! Más respeto, aún soy tú profesor.─ Bramó, ocasionando que la pequeña se alejara.

─ Lo siento, profesor Snape.─ contestó muy seria y manteniendo la distancia entre ambos. Severus pensó que se había enojado o peor, tenía miedo de que volviera a golpearla. Desde ese día que no había sido brusco con ella. "Genial, ahora me llama profesor Snape."

─ Selena …─

─ Te engañé, pensaste que me había enojado.─ le dijo divertida, sonriéndole.

─ Pequeña malcriada.─ la regañó al abrazarla mientras su alma volvía al cuerpo.─ No vuelvas a fingir estar enojada conmigo … me hace mal, tengo miedo de perderte.─

─ Severus lo siento, no fue mi intensión. No vas a perderme, te lo prometo.─ respondió afligida por lastimarlo.

─ Lo sé.─

Una hora más tarde, luego de terminar la poción, se juntaron con Sprout.

─ ¿vamos a Hogsmeade?─ preguntó la mujer.

─ ¿Podemos ir a Londres Muggle?─ inquirió la niña. Los dos adultos se miraron.

─ Sí, cielo no hay problema.─ Respondió su tutora. ─ Voy a cambiarme.─

─ ¿Profesor?─

─ Esta bien, yo también iré a cambiarme.─ Respondió gruñendo y con mala cara.

Unos minutos después los tres salieron de Hogwarts, Selena tomó de la mano a los dos adultos. Se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante. Severus conciente de que la niña se mareaba con las apariciones, la tomó entre sus brazos para evitar que se cayera.

─ Gracias.─ dijo la pequeña sonrojada.

─ ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que te acostumbres?─ preguntó con una voz muy fría, no quería que Sprout se diera cuenta de cuanto amaba a esa pequeña.

─ Cielo, lo siento, lo olvide.─ dijo Sprout.

─ No importa, ya estoy mejor. ─ respondió y Severus la soltó lentamente.─ ¡Vamos! No quiero quedarme aquí.─

─ ¿A donde quieres ir?─ preguntó Sprout.

─ Primero a una librería.─ respondió la niña felíz, mientras se ponían en marcha. En el local, Sprout fue a la sección de jardinería, quería saber cuanto conocían los muggles del cuidado de las plantas. Por otro lado, Severus no se separó de la pequeña en ningún momento, parecía su sombra. Ambos sonreían y seguían tomados de las manos, viendo distintos libros, ajenos a la curiosidad que habían despertado en la profesora de herbología con su comportamiento. "Si no lo viera no lo creería, Snape sonriendo, parece otra persona. ¿Será siempre así cuando están juntos? Acaso él…"

Recorrieron distintos locales, Sprout se mantenía un poco alejada, para observar como Snape trataba a la niña. No podía confiar en ese hombre osco y malhumorado, con esa lengua tan afilada como una daga. Selena era su responsabilidad y no iba a permitir que la utilizara de ninguna manera. Por supuesto que el morocho no era su única preocupación, ahora también debía ocuparse de cierto rubio, que si era posible, era aún más peligroso que Snape. "Me preguntó que tendrá la niña para que estos dos anden rondándola. Es muy bonita, pero ellos tienen la edad suficiente como para ser su padre, es desagradable y la pobre cree que solo quieren ser sus amigos."

A media tarde…

─ Tengo hambre.─ sentenció la niña.

─ ¿Qué quieres comer?─ preguntó Snape.

─ Hamburguesa y papas fritas.─

─ Eso no es comida.─ respondió el profesor, mientras Sprout los seguía observando.

─ Pomona ¿puedo comer una hamburguesa con papas fritas?─

─ Claro que sí pequeña, ¿conoces algún lugar?─ preguntó al tiempo que Snape la fulminaba con la mirada.

─ Sí, hay un local muy bonito a dos cuadras.─

Al entrar al local, un empleado se acercó …

─ Bienvenidos, pero que bonita familia.─ dijo mirando a la niña.─ Síganme por aquí, por favor.─

Los acomodo en una mesa cerca de una ventana lateral.

─ ¿Qué van a ordenar?─

─ Una hamburguesa de queso con papas fritas y gaseosa.─ respondió la niña.

─ Muy bien, señor ¿Usted y su esposa que desean?─

Sprout y Selena reían, mientras que Snape parecía dispuesto a asesinar al empleado. "¿Yo casado con esta mujer?, y para colmo creé que soy el padre de Selena."

─ Vamos a querer lo mismo.─ dijo Sprout antes que el morocho matara al empleado.

─ Enseguida les traigo el pedido.─ respondió el empleado feliz de alejarse lo máximo posible de ese hombre tan desagradable, que parecía un asesino en serie.

─ Severus relájate, asustaste al empleado. Te recuerdo que vinimos a divertirnos.─ le reprochó Sprout, mientras Selena seguía riendo.

─ Voy a buscar un diario y enseguida vuelvo.─ dijo la morocha cuando paro de reírse.

─ ¿Un diario muggle?─ preguntó Snape.

─ Sí, porque casi nunca me enteró que pasa, sólo sé lo que Hermione y Lavander me cuentan.─

─ ¿Para que quieres saber?─

─ Porque por once años fue mi mundo, no tardo.─ y se alejó ante la atenta mirada de su profesor.

─ No deberías ser tan estricto con ella, es normal que sienta curiosidad por el mundo al que pertenecía.─

─ Solo me preocupa que pueda sucederle.─

─ No va a pasarle nada, ahora esta bajo mi cuidado.─

Mientras los dos adultos hablaban, la pequeña se demoró mirando un video en un televisor que había en el local. "¿Cuánto hace que no veo tele? Creí que iba a extrañarla mucho más pero no fue así, supongo que el hecho de que Sev este conmigo hace que no me importen otras cosas." Al terminar el video, se dio vuelta para regresar junto a sus profesores, cuando vio a dos personas que conocía se acercó tímidamente a su mesa …

Nota de la autora.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios, criticas, saludos, lo que quieran.

Como me quede sin conexión a internet, voy a tardar un poco más en subir los nuevos capítulos, pero la historia continúa ya voy por el capítulo 16 y las cosas han cambiado bastante, así que un poquito de paciencia y no me abandonen.

Besos, Miaka Snape.

El próximo capítulo se llama: Mi segundo año.

¿Quiénes son las personas a la que Sele reconoce?

¿Qué hará Sprout con Sev y Lu? ¿los dejará seguir estando cerca de la niña?


	13. mi segundo año

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 13: Mi segundo año.

─ ¿Mamá? ¿papá?─ preguntó tímidamente la morocha.

─ Pequeña abominación, ¿cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar?─ dijo el hombre.

─ Te dijimos que nunca vuelvas a hablarnos, no somos tus padres, nunca lo fuimos.─ sentenció la mujer.

─ Pero yo … ─

─ ¡Vete de mi vista!─ gritó el hombre.

Selena salió corriendo hacia la mesa donde estaban sus profesores y se abrazó a Severus llorando.

─ Severus quiero regresar.─ Sollozó la pequeña.

─ Selena ¿Qué te sucedió?─ preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

─ Mi niña ¿qué pasa?─ dijo Sprout alarmada y acercándose a ella.

─ Severus quiero ir a casa, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero regresar nunca más.─ suplicó la pequeña, cuando se escucharon unas voces …

─ Esa maldita, nos arruinó el día. No deberían permitir que los de su clase anden por donde quieran.─ dijo la voz de un hombre.

─ Es una monstruosidad, una aberración, ¿cómo se atrevió a hablarnos?─ dijo la mujer. Al escuchar las voces, la morocha lloró más fuerte. Snape observó a las dos personas, al reconocerlas una oleada de odio y de deseos de asesinarlos lo invadió al entender lo ocurrido.

─ Selena tranquila, nos iremos, voy a pagar y regreso.─

─ Severus no te vallas, no me dejes.─ Suplicó la pequeña.

─ Ya vuelvo, Pomona se quedará contigo.─ Snape miró a Sprout y le susurró. ─ Luego te explico.─

La morocha se abrazó a su tutora sin dejar de llorar. Minutos después el profesor regresó y la niña volvió a aferrarse a él. Ambos adultos estaban muy preocupados, la morocha no paraba de llorar y comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar.

─ Iremos a mi casa, queda más cerca que el colegio.─ Sentenció Snape.

Salieron del local con la niña en brazos de Severus, en el primer callejón que encontraron aprovecharon para desaparecerse. Llegaron a la casa del profesor de pociones, quien se sentó en un sillón con la niña aún en brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

─ Selena por favor tranquilízate, te va a hacer mal.─

─ Cariño escúchame, todo va a estar bien.─ decía su tutora.

La niña se tranquilizó luego de un largo rato de estar en brazos de Severus y se quedó profundamente dormida. La dejaron descansar en el sillón mientras los dos adultos fueron a la cocina.

─ Severus ¿Qué sucedió?─

─ Sus padres estaban en el local, probablemente trató de hablarles y la rechazaron. ¡Esos malditos! Debería matarlos.─ gruñó Snape.

─ No puedes hacerles daño, ella jamás te lo perdonaría.─

─ Lo sé.─ respondió de mala gana.

Luego de un par de horas, la morocha despertó y se dirigió hacia la cocina de donde provenía las voces de sus profesores.

─ Pomona, Profesor Snape.─

─ Pequeña despertaste, ¿te sientes mejor?─ preguntó su tutora.

─ Me duele la cabeza.─

─ Te daré algo de tomar al llegar al colegio.─ le dijo Snape.

─ ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?─ preguntó Sprout.

─ No, solo quiero olvidarme de todo.─ respondió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

─ Recuerda cielo, que cuando quieras hablar puedes buscarme.─

─ Gracias Pomona.─ dijo mientras se abrazaba a su tutora.

Al regresar a Hogwarts, la morocha se fue a su habitación y no bajo a cenar. Cerca de la medianoche, Severus pudo colarse dentro de la habitación para verla. Ella seguía despierta y con los ojos rojos.

─ Amor, ¿te encuentras bien?─ le preguntó preocupado.

─ Abrázame.─ le suplicó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Severus la tomó entre sus brazos, le dio un tierno beso al tiempo que la acariciaba para tranquilizarla, un rato después se quedó dormida. "Esos asqueroso muggles deberían pagar por lo que le han hecho."

Unos días después, la niña seguía muy deprimida, todos en el castillo estaban preocupados. Lucius se apareció, como de costumbre, en la habitación en compañía de Dobby.

─ Mi amor ¿por qué no has contestado mis cartas? ¿estás enojada conmigo?─

─ Lucius lo siento no estoy enojada, yo solo … ─

─ ¿Por qué estas tan triste?─ Preguntó Malfoy al ver la carita de la morocha. La única vez que la vio tan desanimada fue el día que la conoció, por eso se preocupó de inmediato.

─ No es nada, no importa.─

─ Claro que importa, me importa a mí ¿dime que te sucede?─

Pero ella no dijo nada, no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido ni siquiera con Severus que trató de consolarla y mucho menos con alguien tan volátil como el rubio. Lucius se quedó gran parte de la tarde tratando de levantarle el animo, no quería irse sin saber que ocurría. A toda costa tenía que averiguar la causa de la tristeza de su amor. "No puedo hablar con esa mujer un sermón más y la asesino. Severus debe saber que demonios sucede." Se despidió de la morocha con un suave beso en la mejilla y ella respondió abrazándolo muy fuerte. ─ Selena mi amor debo irme, mañana vendré a verte, te lo prometo.─ y se fue rumbo a las mazmorras. Al llegar a la oficina del profesor de pociones entró azotando la puerta.

─ Severus, ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Selena? ¿por qué esta tan triste?─ demandó saber el rubio. Ambos hombres no se habían visto desde el día en el Callejón Diagon y Snape no quería saber nada con él y mucho menos que estuviera rondando a "Su" niña.

─ ¿Dónde está tu educación? ¿Acaso no sabes que se debe golpear la puerta antes de entrar?─

─ Déjate de boludeces y responde mis preguntas.─

─ Deberías hablar con ella.─

─ No quiso decirme nada.─

─ Entonces no te metas, claramente no quiere que participes en el asunto.─

─ ¿Qué le has hecho?─

─ Yo no fui.─

─ Si tú no fuiste, no deberías tener ningún inconveniente en relatarme lo sucedido.─

─ Fueron sus padres.─ Gruñó Snape que no tenía intensiones de pasar toda la noche discutiendo con el rubio. Sí algo se le metía en la cabeza a Malfoy no paraba hasta conseguirlo y en estos momentos su interés era la tristeza de la morocha.

─ ¿Sus padres?─ preguntó incrédulo.

─ ¿Estás sordo?─

─ No lo estoy, pero se supone que no los volvió a ver.─

─ La semana pasada fuimos a un local muggle, ellos estaban allí y trató de hablarles pero la rechazaron cruelmente.─

─ ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE LLEVARLA A UN SITIO MUGGLE?─ Bramó Lucius.

─ En primer lugar yo no la llevé, ella quiso ir y su tutora acepto. En segundo lugar tu no eres quien para darme ordenes.─

─ Quizás necesites que te refresque la memoria sobre quien soy yo.─

─ Somos adultos, tu posición ya no me intimida ni me interesa.─

─ ¿Supongo que has tomado las medidas necesarias?─

─ ¿Qué se supone que debería haber hecho?─

─ ¡ASESINARLOS, TORTURARLOS, DESMEMBRARLOS!─ Rugió Malfoy.

─ Sabes perfectamente bien que no podemos hacer nada.─

─ Tal vez TU no puedas, yo me haré cargo de la situación. Esto no debe volver a ocurrir.─

─ No puedes hace nada.─

─ Ya lo veremos.─

─ ¿Crees que Selena te perdonaría si llegara a enterarse?─

─ No tiene porque saberlo.─ respondió mientras se desaparecía con su elfo.

El primero de Septiembre llegó muy rápido. Por un lado la morocha estaba feliz porque estaría nuevamente con sus amigos, pero por el otro debería pasar menos tiempo con Severus y eso la ponía triste.

Durante el banquete de bienvenida, Snape se lo pasó yendo y viniendo. "¿Qué estará haciendo?". Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, la pequeña se escapó hasta la habitación de su profesor. A estas alturas no necesitaba golpear la puerta porque conocía la contraseña.

─ Selena.─ le dijo al retrato de Salazar Slyherin. "Debería usar otra contraseña". Snape estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea.

─ ¡Sorpresa!─

─ ¡Amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?─

─ Vine a verte, quería saludarte antes de irme a dormir. ¿Te molesto?─

─ Claro que no.─ Respondió extendiendo sus brazos para que ella se acercara. ─ Pero pudieron verte, sabes que no debes estar aquí.─

─ Vine por los pasadizos. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo durante el banquete?─

─ Reprendiendo a Potter y a Weasley.─

─ ¿No me digas que en verdad vinieron en un auto volador?─

─ Así es, deberían expulsarlos. Se lo dije a Albus pero solo van a castigarlos.─

─ ¿Qué te dijo el director?─

─ Que estaba conciente de las reglas porque él había escrito unas cuantas. Cuando regresábamos al Gran Salón me dijo que no estoy en posición de hablar de reglas rotas.─

─ Tiene razón, estas saliendo con una alumna.─ le respondió sonriendo.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo autoridad para castigar a los alumnos?─

─ No, solo que es mejor que no menciones las reglas rotas.─

─ Eso es ridículo, soy un profesor.─

─ Que ahora esta en su habitación con una alumna.─

─ ¿De qué lado estas?─

─ Del tuyo pero digo la verdad.─

─ Entonces sería mejor que ya no estuviera con esa alumna.─ respondió de forma muy fría. La pequeña se tensó.

─ Sí es lo que quieres me voy, así podrás hacer y decir lo que se te antoja.─ exclamó al borde de las lágrimas, tratando de levantarse ya que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Snape mientras él la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

─ ¡No!─ dijo Severus al notar que ella trataba de alejarse. ─ Lo siento amor, creí que … estábamos jugando.─ agregó sonrojándose.

─ Pero hablaste muy serio, creí que lo decías de verdad. Pensé que ya no me querías.─

─ Pequeña tontuela, ¿Cómo podría dejar de quererte? Te has convertido en mi razón de vivir.─ le dijo para luego besarla con dulzura. "Aún no aprendo, ella esta muy sensible con lo ocurrido con sus padres y yo soy tan estúpido como para insinuarle un rechazo."

─ Te quiero mucho.─ le respondió la morocha. Luego de un rato debía regresar a la torre.

─ Selena, recuerda que ahora no debemos vernos tan seguido, pero eso no significa que no te siga queriendo.─

─ Esta bien, prometo no regresar.─

Durante las clases de pociones, la morocha volvió a trabajar junto a Zabini bajo la atenta mirada de Snape. Fiel a su promesa no había vuelto a ver a Severus fuera del horario de clases. Aunque lo extrañaba mucho pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con sus amigos de Slytherin, lo cual la ayudaba a no estar tan triste. La fiesta de Halloween llegó pronto y con ella los problemas …

Selena salió del Gran Salón acompañada por Blaise y Theodore, al llegar al pasillo del primer piso se encontraron con el horrible espectáculo, pero aún peor fue la actitud de Malfoy.

─ "¡Teman enemigos del heredero!" los siguientes serán los sangre sucia.─

─ ¡Cállate Draco!─ siseo Blaise.

─ Pero si es el amante de los sangre sucia. Vas a tener que cuidar a tu amiguita, no valla a ser la próxima colgada en un pasillo.─ respondió Malfoy con malicia. Blaise y Theodore se abalanzaron sobre él pero Crabbe y Goyle se interpusieron, por su parte la morocha trato de frenar a sus amigos.

─ Solo eres valiente con tus gorilas cerca.─ sentenció Nott.

─ ¡Cállate! Sí tu familia se entera que te juntas con esta escoria ¿Qué crees que te harán? O mejor ¿Qué crees que haría tu padre con ella?─

─ Draco, eres desagradable.─ le dijo la morocha.

─ No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, no eres nada.─

La discusión terminó en ese punto porque los prefectos obligaron a los alumnos a ir a sus salas comunes. Selena se despidió de sus amigos preocupada de que fueran a pelearse estando en la sala de Slytherin. Al llegar a su dormitorio, no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez Lucius supiera que estaba ocurriendo. "él me advirtió que tuviera cuidado". Tomó el comunicador y se encerró en el baño, unos minutos después Malfoy aparecía en la piedra.

─ Mi amor ¿te encuentras bien?─

─ Sí pero ocurrió algo en el colegio, petrificaron a la gata del señor Filch y escribieron en una pared que la cámara de los secretos fue abierta. Draco dijo que los siguientes serían … los sangre sucia, que tal vez yo fuera la próxima.─

─ ¿CÓMO? ¿Draco te dijo eso?─ Bramó furioso.

─ Sí, yo no le agrado.─

─ No te preocupes, nada malo va a sucederte mientras uses el talismán que te regale.─

─ Pero no funcionó contra el boggart.─

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿lo estabas usando?─

─ Sí, nunca me lo saco.─

─ Debiste decírmelo.─ El rubio se alarmó, sin darse cuenta había puesto en peligro a la niña que tanto amaba. ─ Selena, quédate en donde estas, ahora mismo iré al colegio a buscarte, te traeré a mi casa.─

─ ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.─

─ No discutas conmigo.─

─ Entonces ¿sabes lo que esta pasando?─

─ No, pero no voy a dejarte ahí si hay algún peligro.─

─ No voy a irme, Hogwarts es mi hogar, Pomona esta aquí igual que las personas a las que quiero.─

─ No te preocupes por Sprout, es de sangre pura, al igual que la mayoría de los otros profesores. No importa nadie excepto vos.─

Selena se enojó y cerró el comunicador. "no voy a dejar ni a Pomona ni a mis amigos y mucho menos me voy a ir sin Severus." En ese momento, Dobby apareció.

─ Señorita Selena, mi amo me ordenó que la llevara a la mansión Malfoy.─

─ Puedes decirle a TU amo que no voy a moverme de acá, que sí esto es culpa suya, que lo arregle.─

─ Señorita, no puedo irme sin usted.─

─ Dile a Lucius lo que te dije, no me voy.─ y salió del baño.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno todo el mundo hablaba de lo sucedido. Luego de las clases se junto con sus amigos de Slytherin.

─ Sele, no deberías andar sola por el colegio.─ aconsejo Blaise.

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Sí en verdad existe esa cámara, bueno tu … ─ trató de explicar Theodore.

─ ¿Draco dijo la verdad?─

─ Tal vez.─

─ Selena, cariño ¿podemos hablar?─ pregunto Sprout.

─ Sí claro. Nos vemos luego chicos.─

Fueron a la oficina de la profesora de herbología.

─ Pequeña, ayer no pude hablar contigo de lo sucedido ¿estas asustada?─

─ No, pero ¿es verdad que existe esa cámara?─

─ No lo sé, pero quien halla petrificado a esa gata es peligroso. Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado.─

─ Draco Malfoy dijo que … los próximos serian los sangre sucia y que …─ Selena no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Lucius entró en la oficina.

─ Buenas tardes Madame Sprout, Selena.─

─ Buenas tardes.─ respondió Pomona mientras Selena miraba al recién llegado.

─ Me he enterado del extraño acontecimiento ocurrido con un gato. Creo conveniente que Selena se mude a un lugar seguro, como mi casa.─

─ Por ahora el colegio es seguro. Selena permanecerá aquí igual que el resto de los alumnos. Sí en algún momento se determina que Hogwarts es peligroso, la llevaré a mi casa, soy su tutora.─

─ Estaría más tranquilo, si ella estuviera bajo mi protección.─

─ Me temo que usted no tiene ningún vínculo con ella, no puedo permitir que se la lleve.─

─ Insisto en que …─

─ No voy a irme.─ exclamó la morocha.

─ Selena …─

─ He dicho que no.─

─ Señor Malfoy le pido que se retire, debo irme a dar clases.─

─ Quisiera hablar unos minutos con Selena.─

Sprout miró a la niña.

─ Esta bien.─ accedió la pequeña.

─ De acuerdo, los dejaré hablar.─ dijo Sprout y salió del lugar mirando reprobadoramente a Malfoy.

─ Mi amor no seas porfiada.─ dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella.

─ No lo soy, no puedo irme ya oíste a Pomona.─

─ Al diablo con Sprout, iré al ministerio para conseguir un permiso para sacarte de aquí.─

─ ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado? Dijiste que no sabías nada.─

─ No es común que petrifiquen a un gato, no quiero que estés en este lugar. Me preocupo por vos.─

─ Los profesores dijeron que todo esta bien, que esto fue un hecho aislado.─

─ Aun así quiero que vengas conmigo. Si te preocupa mi esposa, arreglaré todo para que estés cómoda conmigo.─

─ Lucius no voy a irme.─

─ Esta bien, por ahora dejaré que te quedes. En cuanto a lo que te dijo Draco, hablaré con él.─

─ ¿Y qué vas a decirle? Tú siempre has creído en la pureza de sangre y por eso él piensa así.─

─ Sabes que vos sos diferente.─

─ Sólo para vos, para él y otros Sly no soy nadie, solo una … sangre sucia.─

─ Te he dicho que no te llamaras así. Él es mi hijo y hará lo que le diga.─

─ Pero …─

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías visto a tus padres?─

─ ¿Quién te lo dijo?─

─ Severus. ¿No confías en mí?─

─ No es eso, no quería hablar sobre ellos.─ respondió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

─ Mi amor no quise hacerte recordar, lo siento.─ dijo Lucius al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas de la morocha con su mano y le deba un suave beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios. ─ Ven conmigo, te prometo que nadie volverá a lastimarte.─

─ Lucius …─

─ No discutas conmigo, solo quiero lo mejor para vos.─ le dijo abrazándola. "Haré que se enamoré de mí, tarde o temprano estaremos juntos." El rubio se quedo con ella hasta que se tranquilizo. Luego de que Malfoy se marchara, regresó con sus amigos.

─ ¿Qué te dijo?─ preguntó Blaise.

─ ¿Quién?─

─ Sprout ¿con quién más hablaste?─

─ ah, no con nadie más. Quería saber si estaba asustada por lo ocurrido. Le pregunté por la cámara y dijo que no sabía si existe pero que igual tuviera cuidado.─

Un rato más tarde un pequeño de primero se acercó a ellos. ─ ¿Eres Selena Thomas?─

─ Sí ¿por qué?─

─ El profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo.─

─ Gracias.─ Respondió. ─ Voy a verlo y regresó.─ sentenció levantándose.

─ ¡No espera!─ dijo Theodore.

─ ¿qué sucede?─

─ Te acompañaremos, no vas a estar andando sola. Nosotros somos de sangre pura, no te van a atacar mientras estés con nosotros.─

─ Pero …─

─ Nada de peros.─ dijo Blaise.

Los tres caminaron hasta las mazmorras. Selena rió

─ ¿qué es lo divertido?─ preguntó Zabini.

─ Que ahora tengo guardaespaldas como Malfoy.─

─ ¡Oye! Nosotros no somos idiotas como esos dos.─ Exclamó ofendido Theodore.

─ Lo sé no lo dije por eso.─

Llegaron a la oficina del profesor. Golpearon la puerta, cuando Snape la abrió se sorprendió al ver a la morocha en compañía de los muchachos.

─ Sí mal no lo recuerdo, solo he pedido hablar con la señorita Thomas. Ustedes dos lárguense.─ gruñó Snape.

Luego de entrar en la oficina.

─ Solo me estaban acompañando, creen que nada me pasará si estoy con ellos porque son de sangre pura.─

─ Te extrañé ¿por qué no has venido a verme? ¿No quieres estar más conmigo?─

─ Claro que quiero estar contigo, pero te prometí que no vendría, dijiste que era peligroso que nos viéramos fuera de clases y …─

Severus no pudo contenerse y la besó con mucha desesperación, la había extrañado tanto que no podía controlarse. Un beso llevó a otro y a otro más, mientras la acariciaba con avidez para recuperar el tiempo en que no se habían visto.

─ Lo que te dije fue para que no vinieras tan seguido.─

─ Entonces ¿puedo venir?─

─ Claro que sí, sino tendré que castigarte para verte.─

─ ¿Castigarme? ¿con qué excusa? Yo me porto bien en tus clases.─

─ Eres una gryffindor, no necesito otra razón.─

─ ¿Por qué le dijiste a Lucius lo que sucedió con mis padres?─

─ Él me lo preguntó, ¿cómo lo supiste?─

─ Hablé con él, vino hoy al colegio, quería que fuera a vivir a su casa por lo que sucedió con la señora Norris.─

Snape frunció el seño. ─ Yo voy a protegerte, no voy a dejar que nada te pase.─

─ Lo sé, por eso no tengo miedo.─

Durante varios días solo se hablaba de la cámara de los secretos, pero al acercarse el primer partido de quidditch, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad. Selena sufría de un fuerte "conflicto de intereses" en la mayoría de los partidos y en este caso era gryffindor vs slytherin. "Me gustaría que ganara Gry pero no quiero que Sev pierda". El domingo por la mañana, luego del festejo en la torre, corría el rumor de que habían petrificado a Colin Creevey. "¿por qué rayos suceden estas cosas?" pensaba la morocha mientras bajaba a desayunar.

─ ¡Selena!─

─ Blaise ¿qué haces aquí?─

─ Te dije que no andarás sola por el castillo.─

─ Solo iba a desayunar.─

─ No importa, tendrías que ir acompañada aunque sea por ese estúpido de Longbottom. Puede que sea casi un squib pero es de sangre pura.─

─ ¡Oye! No digas eso de Neville, es muy buena persona.─

─ ¿Es verdad que petrificaron a un gryffindor?─

─ No sé, también escuché lo mismo. No he visto a Colin quizás sea verdad.─

Entraron al Gran Salón, la pequeña se dirigió hacia su mesa pero Blaise la frenó …

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Ven a sentarte conmigo.─

─ ¿Adonde? ¿a la mesa de sly?─

─ Sí.─

─ ¿Estás loco?─

─ ¿Por qué? ¿pensé que te agradábamos?─

─ Theodore y vos son mis amigos, pero el resto … sí pudieran petrificarme seguro lo harían.─

─ Ven, no te harán nada, lo prometo.─

Selena miró un poco dubitativa la mesa de las serpientes. Theodore ya estaba sentado, reservando dos lugares, Blaise la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él. Mientras Snape los había estado observando desde que entraron, estaba que estallaba de los celos porque ella ni siquiera lo había mirado. "últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Zabini, quizás ellos dos …"

─ ¡Hola!─ dijo Theodore. ─ Siéntate con nosotros.─

─ ¡Hola! Buenos días.─ Respondió la morocha.

─ ¿Qué hace ella aquí?─ preguntó Draco.

─ Yo la invité.─ sentenció Blaise.

─ Ella no pertenece a este lugar.─

─ Déjala tranquila.─ Siseó Nott.

Draco la miró y se calló, algo que sorprendió a todos. "¿Lucius habrá hablado con él?" se preguntó la morocha. Un rato después se levantó.

─ ¿Adonde vas?─

─ Al baño.─

─ Te acompaño.─

─ Blaise, pudo ir sola y es acá al lado, estaré bien. Regreso enseguida.─

Zabini gruñó pero la dejo ir. Cuando regresaba al Gran Salón …

─ Selena.─

─ ¿Qué? Vienes a recordarme que no soy nada. no fue idea mía sentarme en tu mesa.─

─ Lo sé. Mi padre me ordenó que te cuidara.─ Sentenció Draco. La morocha se lo quedó mirando sin saber que decir. ─ No sé que querrá contigo pero yo en tú lugar preferiría al monstruo de la cámara secreta.─

─ ¿Por qué dices eso?─

─ Tú no conoces a mí padre, si yo te parezco desagradable créeme que él es mucho peor.─

Antes de que Selena pudiera decir algo …

─ ¿Qué sucede aquí?─ dijo una voz fría y furiosa.

─ Nada, solo hablábamos.─ respondió el rubio.

Snape lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. ─ Señorita Thomas, acompáñeme.─ dijo dando media vuelta y yendo hacia las mazmorras. La niña lo siguió sin decir nada, casi tuvo que correr para seguirle el paso. Entraron en la oficina y él cerró la puerta de un golpe.

─ ¿Qué sucede entre Zabini y vos?─ Bramó.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó confundida.

─ Ya me oíste.─

─ Somos amigos ¿por qué?─

─ Están siempre juntos y hoy estaban tomados de las manos, te sentaste con él y ni siquiera me miraste. ¿Acaso estas saliendo con él?─

Selena comprendió que Severus probablemente estuviera celoso y para colmo, molesto por perder el partido de quiddicht. ─ Somos amigos, nada más que amigos. Él cree que si está conmigo no va a pasarme nada porque es de sangre pura. Solo trata de cuidarme, mis amigos de gryffindor me están dejando de lado porque no les agrada que sea amiga de los slytherin, me consideran una traidora.─

─ Amor lo siento, solo estoy preocupado por vos. Supongo que si los gryffindor supieran que sales conmigo, te lincharían.─

─ Quizás.─

─ Te extraño, amor.─ respondió Severus mientras la abrazaba y la besaba.

─ Te amo Severus.─

─ ¿Qué quería Draco? ¿Te estaba molestando?─

─ No … me dijo que su padre le ordenó que me cuidara.─

Severus frunció el seño. ─ Yo soy el que debe cuidarte, no ese mocoso arrogante y consentido.─

─ Creí que te agradaba Draco.─

─ Solo lo tolero porque pertenece a mi casa, pero es igual que su padre. Creen que el dinero que poseen les da derecho a hacer lo que deseen.─

─ ¿Aún te molesta que sea amiga de Lucius?─

─ Preferiría que no lo nombres mientras estamos juntos.─

─ Lo siento. Sabes que al único al que amo es a ti ¿verdad?─

─ Lo sé, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que puedes enamorarte de alguien más.─

─ Eso nunca sucederá.─

Durante la última semana de noviembre…

─ Crabbe, Goyle y yo nos quedaremos en Navidad.─ dijo Draco.─ Selena, te haremos compañía.─

Blaise y Theodore estaban preocupados por el cambio de actitud de Malfoy, se preguntaban que estaría planeando.

─ Sí vas a lastimar a Selena, haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.─ lo amenazó Blaise.

─ No voy a hacerle nada.─

─ No te creo, tu nunca la aceptaste, ¿por qué habrías de cambiar ahora?─

─ Eso no es asunto tuyo.─

─ No quiero que estés cerca de ella.─

─ Blaise ya basta, déjalo tranquilo no va a lastimarme.─

─ Eres muy ingenua, crees que todos son buenas personas, pero la vida no es así y él esta podrido hasta los huesos.─

─ Blaise por favor, ya no pelees.─

Draco no quería decir que era amable con la morocha por ordenes de su padre y Selena no quería mencionar a Lucius.

Unos días después la morocha tiene una pequeña charla con su tutora.

─ Selena, el año pasado ¿con quien pasaste la Navidad?─

─ El veinticuatro fui a Hogsmeade con el profesor Snape, él me regaló el libro sobre criaturas mágicas. El veinticinco lo pasé todo el día con él viendo el libro.─

"Con razón adora ese libro, debí imaginarme que él se lo había regalado." ─ ¿El profesor Snape se va a quedar para Navidad?─

─ Supongo que sí, no sé.─

─ ¿Te gustaría quedarte en el colegio?─

La morocha no estaba segura que debía responder, su tutora estaba haciendo, últimamente, muchas preguntas acerca de su amistad con Snape. "Quiero quedarme pero tal vez no deba decirlo."

─ No sé, me gustaría conocer a tu familia.─

─ Creo que mejor nos quedamos, hace mucho que no festejo la Navidad en el colegio, será más divertido.─

─ ¿No quieres que conozca a tu familia?─

─ No es eso pequeña, pero creo que a ti te agradará más quedarte aquí.─

Luego de hablar con su tutora, fue a las mazmorras para hablar con Snape.

─ ¡Hola!─ dijo Severus.─ Por fin viniste a verme. Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.─

─ ¿Cómo podría olvidarme? Es solo que … Pomona me ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre vos, recién hablé con ella otra vez.─

─ ¿Qué clase de preguntas?─

─ Sí me tratas bien, sí seguimos siendo amigos, que cosas te gustan, si pasamos tiempo juntos, si vas a quedarte para Navidad y otras cosas más.─

Severus frunció el seño.─ ¿Vos vas a quedarte?─

─ Pomona dijo que sí, aunque yo le dije que me gustaría conocer a su familia.─

─ ¿Te preocupa que se entere que … estamos saliendo?.─

─ Sí, porque sé que vos no le caes muy bien. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.─

─ No sería tu culpa, yo soy el adulto.─

─ Pero estoy contigo porque quiero, vos no me estas obligando.─

─ Lo sé, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes por eso.─

Un par de semanas después, se anuncio en el colegio la apertura de un club de duelo. A Selena no le llamó la atención pero como sus amigos insistieron, al final acepto ir.

─ ¿Crees que esto sirva de algo ?─ preguntó la morocha.

─ Depende de quien sea el que haga las demostraciones.─ respondió Blaise.

─ Si es Lockhart, me voy.─

─ No creo que sea él, no sabe ni sujetar una varita.─ afirmó Theodore.

Pero para sorpresa de los chicos, Gilderoy apareció acompañado de Snape.

─ Snape va a hacerlo puré.─ dijo Blaise.

─ Esto será divertido.─ agrego Nott.

"Espero que a Severus no se le valla la mano. Creo que aún no le perdona lo de la poción Ignis."

─ Selena ¿Qué le ven las chicas a ese sujeto que se la pasan suspirando y haciendo risitas tontas?─ preguntó curioso Zabini.

─ La verdad que ni idea, yo no lo soporto. Supongo que debe depender del gusto de cada uno.─

Al momento de ponerse a practicar, Selena armó pareja con Blaise. El muchacho conocía unos cuantos maleficios y rápidamente se los enseñó, usando a Nott como blanco.

─ ¿Esos no son hechizos comunes?─

─ En realidad no … son de un libro de artes oscuras para principiante, no son tan malos pero sí muy útiles.─

Luego de algunas practicas, Lockhart llamó para hacer otra demostración, estaba vez Harry y Draco eran los voluntarios. Malfoy hizo aparecer una serpiente y Harry comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños.

─ ¿Qué esta haciendo?─ preguntó la morocha.

─ ¡No puede ser! Habla parsel.─ Exclamó Blaise.

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Parsel, el idioma de las serpientes.─

─ ¿Se puede hablar con las serpientes?─

─ Sí, pero es algo muy raro, muy pocos magos pueden hacerlo.─

Harry salió del lugar arrastrado por Ron. Todos estaban muy alterados, Lockhart dio por terminada la lección.

─ Señorita Thomas, aguarde un momento.─ Dijo Snape.─ Acompáñeme a mi despacho.─ Al llegar…

─ ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué todos están tan alterados?─

─ No quiero que vuelvas a estar cerca de Potter.─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Habla parsel, solo los magos tenebrosos hablan ese idioma. Hablaré con Sprout para que te mudes de regreso a tu habitación del primer piso y entonces podré cuidarte por las noches.─

─ Pero no creo que el director o McGonagall estén de acuerdo. Durante las clases debo vivir en la torre como los demás.─

─ No quiero que estés cerca de Potter, ese muchacho trae la mala suerte con él.─

A pesar de que Sprout estuvo de acuerdo con Snape, Selena tuvo razón, ni Dumbledore ni la jefa de gryffindor avalaron la idea. Aún así la niña se escabulló para dormir en la habitación del profesor de pociones. Sólo porque él, había amenazado con pasar toda la noche ante la entrada de la sala común para asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo. Algo que definitivamente, habría llamado la atención de todos los gry. Selena durmió feliz en los brazos de Severus, escuchando el ruido de la tormenta de nieve. Por la mañana, como la clase de herbología fue cancelada por el frío, ella se quedo durmiendo hasta el mediodía, cuando Severus regresó para despertarla. Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Nota de la autora:

¿Creen que Lucius visitó a los padres de Selena?

¿Qué sospecha Sprout?

¿Dejará que Severus siga estando cerca de Selena?

¿Draco cuidará a Sele como le pidió su padre?

El próximo capítulo se llama: ¿Un nuevo amigo?


	14. ¿un nuevo amigo?

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 14: ¿Un nuevo amigo?

No solo hubo, una tormenta de nieve el último día de clases sino que también un nuevo ataque. El pánico se apodero del colegio y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban felices de poder regresar a sus casas.

Selena se mudo a su habitación del primer piso como consecuencia de las insistencias, tanto de Sprout como de Snape.

─ Draco ¿por qué te quedaste?─

─ Ya te lo dije, mi padre me ordenó que te cuidara, además…─

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Bueno, él anda un poco ocupado. Ayer allanaron mi casa en busca de objetos oscuros.─

─ ¿Está bien?─

─ ¿Te preocupa mi padre?─

Selena se sonrojó, era difícil hablar con Draco sobre su padre.

─ Claro que sí.─

─ ¿Por qué? Él es de sangre pura, si pudiera lastimarte lo haría. Odia a todos los de tu tipo.─

─ Tú padre es mi amigo y sé que nunca me lastimaría. No tienes porque hacer lo que te ordene, puedo cuidarme sola.─

─ No te engañes, eres muy ingenua. Te diré algo, mi padre es un mortífago y tú querido profesor de pociones también lo es. ¿Sabes lo que es un mortífago?─

─ Sé lo que es y ya sabía tanto lo de tu papá como lo del profesor Snape.─ Respondió para sorpresa del rubio.

─ ¿Y aún así confías en ellos? ¿no entiendes que son peligrosos?─

─ ¿Y a vos que te importa? Estoy segura que serías muy feliz si algo malo me pasara, o sí me hubiera muerto cuando me atacó el boggart.─

─ Te equivocas.─ dijo molesto.─ ¿qué ataque?─

Desde que por ordenes de su padre pasaba el tiempo con la morocha, Draco no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella. Era la persona más amable, dulce e ingenua que conocía, lo que despertaba en él un instinto protector. A pesar de ser de la misma edad, había comenzado a considerarla como una hermanita pequeña a la que debía cuidar y proteger. Selena se sorprendió por la respuesta del rubio y decidió contarle todo lo sucedido durante las últimas vacaciones de verano.

─ ¿Pero ahora estas bien?─ preguntó preocupado.

─ Sí, ya no tengo esos extraños sueños y mi magia no se descontrola.─

Pomona entró en la habitación de la niña y miró con mala cara al rubio.

─ Cariño ¿podemos hablar?─

Draco entendió la indirecta y se fue.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó la morocha.

─ Pequeña ¿por qué te estas juntando con esos muchachos de Slytherin? No te he visto estar con tus amigos de Gryffindor.─

─ Sólo me trato con Neville. Los demás no me hablan porque dicen que soy una traidora, por estar con Blaise y los demás. Sólo mis amigos de Sly quieren estar conmigo.─

─ Entiendo. Tal vez, si te alejaras un poco de esos muchachos, los gry volverían a estar contigo.─

─ Sí hacen eso, son unos falsos, prefiero a los Sly, por lo menos ellos dicen lo que piensan.─

─ Esta bien, es solo que no creo que esos muchachos sean una buena influencia para ti y mucho menos en las actuales circunstancias.─

─ Ellos no han hecho nada malo.─

─ Lo sé. Será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa, aunque sigue relacionada con los Slytherin, más precisamente con el jefe de su casa.─

─ ¿Qué pasa con el profesor Snape?─

─ Me preguntaba si vas a regalarle algo para Navidad.─

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó confundida.

─ Pensé que sería buena idea hacerle un regalo entre las dos. Tal vez podríamos pasar el día de Navidad los tres juntos.─

─ ¿Por qué? A vos no te agrada.─

─ Sé que lo quieres mucho, supongo que es una especie de figura paterna para vos.─ Aunque en el fondo tenía otra sospecha. "Quizás estoy imaginando cosas, ella es muy pequeña para él, se llevan mínimo veinte años. Tengo que saber que esta sucediendo."

─ Es mi amigo, no creo que le agrade celebrar la Navidad con nosotras.─

─ Bueno, tendrás que preguntárselo. En todo caso, yo también hablaré con él.─

Selena asintió y fue a la oficina del profesor de pociones.

─ Hola.─ dijo al entrar.

─ Amor, hola. Que agradable sorpresa.─

─ Severus, creo que Pomona sospecha algo, me dijo que podía invitarte a pasar el día de navidad con nosotras y que te haríamos un regalo juntas.─

─ ¿Sprout te lo sugirió?─

─ Sí, dice que te veo como una figura paterna, pero me hace muchas preguntas sobre que hacemos cuando estamos juntos.─

─ ¿Quieres que pasemos la Navidad juntos?─

─ Sí, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado o que llamemos la atención. No quiero que nos separen.─

─ Dile a tu tutora que acepto la invitación, por lo demás no te preocupes no van a separarnos.─ respondió para sorpresa de la niña que creyó que no aceptaría la invitación. Él la tomó por la cintura y la jaló para tenerla más cerca. Comenzó a besarla y acariciarla sin percatarse de que alguien los estaba observando. Al regresar hacía su habitación, la morocha fue arrastrada al interior de un aula vacía.

─ ¿Sales con Snape?─ preguntó Draco.

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Los vi besarse y como te acariciaba.─

A Selena se le paró el corazón y se puso muy pálida, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento es que ese chismoso se enterara.

─ Vistes mal.─

─ No estoy ciego como Potter y no soy estúpido como Goyle, sé lo que vi.─

─ ¡No!─

─ Tranquila, no diré nada, te lo prometo.─ le dijo el rubio al ver que la morocha parecía a punto de entrar en shock.

─ ¿Y por qué lo harías?─

─ Porque … eres mi amiga y te quiero.─ Reconoció el pequeño aunque le costo bastante decir lo que sentía.

─ Sí, seguro.─ respondió la morocha que no confiaba en él.─ ¿Acaso te olvidaste que soy una sangre sucia?─

─ No te llames así, ¿por qué confías en mi padre y no en mí?─

─ Porque él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo y vos siempre me trataste como basura.─

─ Lo siento, era porque no te conocía. En verdad quiero que seamos amigos, por favor confía en mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer nada para lastimarte de lo contrarío se lo dices a mi padre y el me matará.─

Selena estaba realmente confundida, Draco sonaba y parecía realmente sincero, pero seguía siendo Draco Malfoy y a ella no le agradaba demasiado. Aún así decidió darle el beneficio de la duda.─ No le digas a nadie, te lo suplico.─

─ Te lo prometo, igual ¿Quién iba a creerme?. Pero él es … muy viejo y feo.─ respondió riendo.

─ ¡DRACO!─

─ Lo siento, es solo que es raro. Sino los hubiera visto no lo creería. ¿Estas segura de que él te quiere?─

─ Sí, lo estoy ¿por qué?─

─ Te dije que es un mortífago y a ellos … les gusta lastimar a las personas como vos.─

─ Él me quiere y yo a él.─

─ ¿Quién hubiera creído que ese viejo amargo tendría un lado cariñoso?─

─ ¡Draco! Deja de burlarte.─

─ No puedo evitarlo. Ustedes sí que son la bella y la bestia o mejor dicho, la bella y el murciélago.─ sentenció riendo, mientras Selena dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo en el aula.─ Espera, no te enojes.─

─ Eres odioso.─

─ Soy un Slytherin, ¿Tu tutora lo sabe?─

─ No, sólo vos.─

─ ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?─

─ ¿Quieres que manden a Severus a Azkaban?─

─ Ya veo, en verdad es muy viejooo.─

─ No lo es, tú papá es mayor que él.─

─ Sí, pero por lo menos, mi padre esta mejor conservado y es atractivo como todos en mi familia.─

─ ¡Cielos! ¡que modesto!─

─ Y hablando de mi padre … por sí no lo sabías él esta interesado en vos de la misma forma que Snape, sino fueras … hija de muggles, quizás serías mi madrastra.─

─ ¿Estas loco? ¿de donde sacaste esa idea? Tu papá esta casado.─

─ Lo cual no impide que mi madre tenga amantes y mi padre también, además fue él quien me lo dijo.─

─ ¿Qué te dijo?─ preguntó la morocha que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

─ Que te ama, por eso juró que si dejo que algo te pase va a asesinarme, no le importa que sea su único heredero. Sospechaba que algo andaba pasando desde que te conocimos el año pasado en el caldero chorreante. Mi padre no se ha acostado con ninguna de sus amantes desde entonces, las despacho a todas.─

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?─

─ Sí bien la mansión Malfoy es enorme, sigue siendo la misma casa y durante las vacaciones, ninguna de sus amiguitas aparecieron. Por lo general hacen cola para estar con él y se la pasan todo el día gimiendo y gritando como locas. Lo cual quiere decir que los Malfoy no solo somos atractivos sino que además somos los mejores en la cama. Por lo menos mi padre lo es. ¡Pobre Snape!─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Porque no es competencia para mi padre.─

─ Lamento informarte que la apariencia no es todo. Aunque tu papá parece estrella de cine, nunca dejaría a Severus por él.─

─ Ya lo veremos.─

─ Mejor que cambiemos de tema.─

─ Sí, es una buena idea, o tendré pesadillas imaginándote con mi padre o peor, con Snape.─

─ ¿Imaginándome? ─

─ Sí, que estas con ellos … en la cama.─

─ Draco ¿Tú has visto a tu papá … con sus amantes?─

─ Por supuesto, no tengo otra cosa que hacer en las vacaciones, también he visto a mi madre y sus amantes. Pasan más tiempo en la cama que conmigo.─ dijo afligido el pequeño rubio.─ si quieres te puedo contar todo con lujo de detalle.─

─ No, gracias.─

Al día siguiente la morocha fue con su tutora a comprar los regalos navideños. A pesar de que la quería mucho, estar con Sprout no se sentía como una verdadera familia, era más bien, una amiga. Ya anochecía cuando terminaron de comprar el último regalo.

─ Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar a casa.─ sentenció Sprout.

─ ¿A casa?─ preguntó la pequeña confundida porque su tutora nunca llamaba al colegio "casa".

─ Sí, ya es hora de que conozcas tu nueva casa. Esta noche dormiremos allí y por la mañana acomodaremos todo para el banquete de navidad.─

─ ¿Qué banquete? ¿no íbamos a quedarnos en el colegio?─

─ Al principio pensé que sería una buena idea pero esta será nuestra primera Navidad como familia y lo normal sería festejarlo en nuestra casa.─

─ Pero …─ "¿Qué pasará con Severus? No quiero que este solo."

─ No te preocupes, ya le avise a nuestros invitados.─

─ ¿Invitados?─

─ Le avise a Minerva y a Severus, ambos aceptaron venir, aunque Snape me costo bastante convencerlo.─

Se aparecieron en una casa con un bonito jardín, el interior era muy acogedor y la pequeña se sintió muy a gusto desde el principio, en cierta forma le recordaba a la casa de sus padres.

─ ¿Te gusta?─

─ Me encanta.─

─ Tú habitación es la segunda puerta del primer piso.─

Selena subió las escaleras corriendo para ver su nueva habitación. Se trataba de un cuarto con una ventana que daba al hermoso jardín, estaba decorado en tonos de rosa con muchos peluches y almohadones mullidos por todos lados. La pequeña regresó corriendo a donde estaba su tutora y le dio un fuerte abrazo para agradecerle.

─ Al parecer lo decoramos bien.─

─ ¿Quién te ayudo?─

─ Minerva, ella aportó varias ideas. Ahora vamos a preparar algo de cenar que mañana nos espera mucho trabajo.─

Sprout levantó a la morocha muy temprano, tenían que decorar el salón y preparar el banquete, todo eso les llevo hasta bien entrada la tarde. Solo quedaba una hora antes de que llegaran los invitados y todavía les faltaba bañarse y vestirse adecuadamente. La pequeña se puso un bonito vestido en color azul oscuro, se recogió su abundante y larga cabellera. Varios mechones caían sueltos y por medio de un pequeño hechizo formaron unos hermosos bucles.

Puntual como siempre, McGonagall entró por la chimenea, la niña se acerco para saludarla y agradecerle la decoración de su cuarto. Se sentaron y estuvieron charlando por lo menos, durante media hora.

─ ¿En que puedo ayudar?─

─ Minerva, no te molestes ya tenemos todo preparado, solo nos queda esperar a Snape.─

─ ¿Segura que vendrá? Él no es del tipo de personas que celebran estas fiestas más bien todo lo contrario.─

─ Dijo que vendría, dio su palabra.─ dijo Sprout mirando a la jefa de Gryffindor y luego a la pequeña, que no dejaba de mirar la chimenea.

─ Supongo que tienes razón, seguro que algo lo demoró.─ respondió al comprender la mirada de su amiga.

Unos minutos más tarde, hizo su aparición el jefe de Slytherin, al ver a la pequeña se quedo sin palabras.

─ ¡Hola profesor Snape!─ dijo la morocha feliz de ver a su profesor.

─ Buenas tardes.─ gruñó recuperando el aliento.

─ Querrás decir buenas noches, llegas tarde.─ Atacó McGonagall.─ Deberías saber, que es de mala educación hacer esperar a unas damas.─ agregó dispuesta a no perder la oportunidad de sacar a Snape de sus casillas. Antes de que las cosas empeoraran y viendo la cara del profesor de pociones, que parecía dispuesto a dar media vuelta y marcharse, la morocha lo tomó de la mano.

─ Profesor venga a ver mi cuarto, parece el de una princesa.─ le dijo mientras lo jalaba fuera de la habitación.

─ ¡Minerva! Podrías por favor contenerte por esta noche. La niña lo quiere mucho, por eso lo invité. Sabes que me desagrada tanto como a ti pero quiero que esta Navidad sea perfecta para ella.─

─ No deberías alentarla para que este con él. Ya sabes como es.─

─ Lo sé y ya pensé en algo.─

─ ¿En qué?─

─ Estoy preocupada por el comportamiento de él, creo que … esta enamorado de ella.─

─ ¿Snape enamorado? No me hagas reír, no niego que tenga interés en ella pero siendo un mortífago supongo que se trata de otro tipo de interés, después de todo Lucius Malfoy siempre ha sido su modelo a seguir. Lo cual lo convierte en un peligro.─

En otro lugar de la casa …

─ Severus, lo siento.─ le dijo la morocha mientras lo abrazaba.

─ No es tú culpa, no te preocupes amor. Mientras estés conmigo no me importa lo que los demás me digan.─

─ Pero …─

─ Estas demasiado hermosa, no podía hablar cuando te vi.─

─ Gracias, vos estas muy elegante.─ respondió sonrojándose y Severus le dio un pequeño beso.

─ Es mejor que regresemos o Minerva pensará que te secuestre.─

El resto de la velada pasó sin mayores incidentes hasta el momento del brindis …

─ Es hora de hacer un brindis.─ anunció Sprout sirviendo Wisky de fuego a todos los presentes.

─ No puedes darle alcohol a la niña.─ gruñó Severus.

─ Es una de las tradiciones de la familia Sprout, los niños brindan igual que los adultos. Sabes muy bien que las tradiciones del mundo mágico deben ser respetadas.─

─ Esta bien.─

─ Por una hermosa Navidad.─ sentenció Sprout. Todos levantaron las copas y asintieron para luego vaciar el vaso. A la pequeña no le agrado el sabor de esa bebida y comenzaron a caérsele las lagrimas. Aún así, debió hacer unos brindis más, pero para el tercero ya tenía demasiado sueño y se acurruco contra Severus que estaba sentado a su lado.

─ Estoy cansada.─ exclamó entre bostezos.

─ Pequeña solo un par de brindis más.─ suplicó su tutora.

─ Me quedo con ustedes pero no puedo tomar más.─

─ Oh, es una lastima.─

Los brindis continuaron por un buen rato pero la pequeña cayó en un profundo sueño. Mientras Snape la observaba, deseaba abrazarla pero no podía hacerlo frente a esas dos mujeres.

─ Puedes apartarla si te molesta, esta tan dormida que no se dará cuenta.─ dijo McGonagall.

Sprout recordó la vez que Severus la había alzado.

─ Puedes alzarla, Minerva tiene razón no se despertará y estará más cómoda.─ Snape la miró.─ Vamos Severus no va a morderte.─

El morocho dudo unos instantes pero luego la tomo entre sus brazos. Continuaron con la charla y los brindis, mientras McGonagall observaba como Snape acariciaba con mucha ternura a la niña.

"Ver para creer. En verdad pareciera estar enamorado pero … ¿Cómo reaccionaria la pequeña si se despertara y lo viera tan de cerca?" Con mucha destreza y sin llamar la atención movió su varita para despertarla.

─ ¿Qué paso?─ preguntó la pequeña somnolienta.

─ Te quedaste dormida.─ le respondió Severus y la niña se acurrucó aún más contra él, aforrándose a la capa del adulto quedándose dormida nuevamente. Minerva se sorprendió, habría jurado que la morocha se asustaría como lo habría hecho cualquier otro niño pero al parecer ella lo quería de verdad. Ya era de madrugada cuando la jefa de Gryffindor se despidió, bastante bebida, por consejo de su amiga luego de que le lanzará algunas propuestas sexuales al jefe de Slytherin.

─ Severus antes de irte ¿podrías subir a la niña a su cuarto?─ preguntó Sprout.

─ Por supuesto.─ respondió Snape y llevó a la morocha hasta su cama, la arropó mientras Sprout lo observaba. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

─ Tan pequeña y ya se va a comprometer.─

─ ¿De qué estas hablando?─ gruñó Snape.

─ De Selena, por supuesto. Pertenece a mí familia y cuando las niñas cumplen los trece años se arregla su compromiso con un joven de sangre pura. Ya le encontré un candidato, es el hijo de un primo mío. Como él esta casado con una muggle el origen de Selena no es ningún problema. El muchacho cumplió recientemente los dieciséis y estudia en Durmstrang. Por eso en las próximas vacaciones de verano la llevaré a que lo conozca antes de que se enamoré de algún otro muchacho. Sé que aún es muy joven pero este chico es perfecto para ella, él le enseñará todo lo que deba saber.─

─ No puedes obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no conoce y que ni siquiera ama.─

─ Con el tiempo aprenderá a quererlo, es una tradición y debe cumplirse.─

Severus estaba en un verdadero aprieto, no quería perderla pero no podía interferir.

─ Has lo que quieras.─ respondió y se desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente Selena y su tutora regresaron al castillo. Aún quedaba una semana de vacaciones y curiosamente, Severus no había regresado al colegio.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pensaba la morocha.

─ ¡Hola Selena! ¿cómo estuvo la cena?─

─ Hola Draco, todo bien y ¿aquí?─

─ Bastante aceptable.─

La semana pasó rápidamente, sin embargo Snape no regresó hasta el último día de las vacaciones.

─ ¿No te ha dicho nada?─ preguntó Malfoy.

─ No, ha estado todo el día en su oficina. Le mande un par de cartas durante la semana y no me contesto ninguna.─

─ Ve a verlo, yo te cubro.─

─ Esta bien, gracias.─

Selena caminaba hacia la oficina del profesor de pociones con el corazón en la boca. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hablarse con él y le parecía muy rara la actitud del adulto. "¿se habrá enojado por algo?"

─ Pase.─

─ ¡Hola! ¡Te extrañe!─ exclamó la morocha con una enorme sonrisa y acercándose a él.

─ Eras tú.─ dijo con voz fría el adulto y ella se frenó a medio camino.─ Debí imaginarme que se trataba de alguien molesto.─

La pequeña lo miraba sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.─ ¿Estas enojado conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal?─

─ ¡¿Enojado?! No, para nada. Solo me canse de jugar con vos, sos realmente muy aburrida. No tienes ni idea de lo que nos gusta a los hombres, de lo que necesitamos.─

A Selena se le comenzaron a caer las lagrimas.─ ¿Estás bromeando?─

─ Eres tan idiota que no entiendes que me desagradas. No me sirves para nada, estuve toda la semana en compañía de una verdadera mujer que sabe como satisfacerme.─

─ Pero … dijiste que me querías.─

─ ¡¿Yo?! Querer a una sangre sucia como vos, no me hagas reír. Ni siquiera tus padres te quieren ¿cómo podría otra persona sentir algo por ti?.─

La morocha salió llorando, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Nunca pensó que él podría ser tan cruel. Entró en su habitación donde estaba Draco esperándola.

─ ¡¿Sele?! ¿Qué sucedió?─

─ Nunca me quiso, solo se burlo de mi. Todos se burlan de mí.─

Draco se acercó y la abrazó.─ No llores, él no vale la pena, es un idiota.─

─ Pero yo lo quiero, creí que él me quería.─

Los dos permanecieron el resto del día en la habitación. La pequeña se durmió llorando en los brazos del rubio, que no sabía que decirle para tranquilizarla ya que nunca había tratado de consolar a alguien. "Deberían matarlo, ¿cómo se atreve a tratarla así? Esto no puede quedarse así." Pensaba el pequeño Malfoy mientras sacaba su comunicador para hablar con su padre. Luego de contarle lo sucedido, Lucius se apareció en la habitación junto a Dobby.

─ ¿Estás seguro de lo que acabas de contarme?─

─ Por supuesto padre, ella me lo dijo.─

─ Vete, quiero hablarle a solas.─

─ Sí padre.─

─ Selena mi amor, despierta.─ susurró tiernamente y la niña abrió los ojos.

─ ¡¿Lucius?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Draco?─

─ Mi hijo me contó lo sucedido. Así que ¿es Severus de quien te enamoraste?─

─ Él se burlo de mí, nunca me quiso.─ respondió llorando y abrazándose al rubio.

─ Lo haré pagar por ello, te lo prometo.─ dijo Malfoy, tratando de tranquilizarla.

─ ¡NO! No le hagas nada, por favor, yo lo quiero. Lucius prométeme que no le harás nada.─

─ Pero … mi amor, te lastimo y tiene que pagar por ello.─

─ Por favor, no lo hagas.─

─ Esta bien, te lo prometo.─ Respondió resignado el rubio al ver que sus intentos de venganza solo empeoraban el llanto de la morocha.─ Aún así, va a tener que escucharme.─ Sentenció Malfoy, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a las mazmorras. Mientras Draco regresó con ella.

─ ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Lucius?─

─ Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo pagar.─

─ Pero no quiero que le pase algo malo.─

─ Eres demasiado valiosa para estar con un perdedor como él.─

─ No digas eso, él no es un perdedor. No quiero hablar más sobre él.─

─ De acuerdo, no diré más nada. Vamos vuelve a dormir te hará bien, me quedaré contigo. Yo voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo.─

Mientras en las mazmorras…

Lucius entró azotando la puerta.─ ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A TRATARLA ASÍ?─

─ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?─

─ NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A ELLA O JURÓ QUE HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS.─

─ ¿Acaso, la pequeña sinvergüenza recurrió a su amante?─

─ NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA, ERES UN IMBECIL. Draco fue quien me contó todo, ella me hizo prometerle que no te haría daño y esa es la razón de que en estos momentos no estés tirado en el suelo suplicando por tu vida.─

─ ¿Ella te pidió eso?─

─ No te atrevas ni siquiera a hablarle, eres un maldito.─

─ ¿CREES QUE LO HIZE APROPOCITO?─

El rubio se lo quedó mirando.─ ¿Acaso sufres de doble personalidad? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?─

─ Porque se va a comprometer.─ respondió resignado Snape.

─ No seas ridículo ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?─

─ Sprout me lo dijo, es la tradición que a los trece años las mujeres se comprometan.─

─ ¿Y te rindes? ¿tan poco la quieres?─

─ No puedo hacer nada.─

─ Sí en verdad la amaras, debiste decirlo y no huir como un cobarde.─

─ Creí que era lo mejor, de esta forma podrá enamorarse de ese muchacho.─

─ Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan idiota. ¿Crees que voy a permitir ese compromiso?─

─ No puedes interferir.─

─ Soy un Malfoy, claro que puedo interferir, siempre lo hago. No voy a dejar que arruinen su vida con un estúpido matrimonio arreglado como el mío. Y si tú no la quieres, yo la haré feliz, te lo aseguro.─ Sentenció el rubio y se desapareció.

Las clases dieron comienzo y Selena se veía muy triste, se lo pasaba llorando todo el día y apenas hablaba. Lo cual alarmó a sus amigos Nott y Zabini.

─ ¡EY! ¡Thomas!─

─ ¿Crabbe? ¿Qué sucede?─

─ Malfoy esta peleando con Zabini por tu culpa.─

─ ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?─

─ ¿Qué le hiciste?─

─ Nada.─

─ Te quedaste para lastimarla, lo sabía. Espero que estés feliz con el resultado.─

─ Te he dicho que yo no fui.─

─ Sí, seguro. Debería romperte la cara.─

─ ¡Blaise! Ya basta, Draco no tiene nada que ver.─

─ No lo defiendas, voy a matarlo.─

─ ¡NO! Él no me hizo nada, déjalo.─

─ Entonces dime quien fue.─

─ No importa.─

─ ¿No importa? No paras de llorar, soy tu amigo y me haré cargo del culpable.─

─ No quiero hablar sobre eso.─ respondió la morocha llorando y Blaise la abrazó.

─ Lo siento, pero no me gusta verte así, tranquila. Ya no llores.─

Durante las clases de pociones la pequeña parecía un clon de Neville. Ninguna de las pociones le salían correctamente salvo las que hacía en pareja con Blaise. Las semanas siguieron pasando y para su desgracia, llegó el catorce de febrero. No solo iba a tener que soportar ver a todas esas parejas felices sino que encima Lockhart había organizado todo para que fuera aún peor. El comienzo del día sin embargo fue bastante divertido, a la hora del desayuno, cuando un par de gnomos se acercaron a Draco para entregarle unas tarjetas de amor. Una hora más tarde todos se dirigían rumbo a las mazmorras.

─ Profesor Snape ¿puede contarnos algo, sobre la poción de amor que nombró el profesor Lockhart?─ preguntó Lavander.

─ Me temo que cae fuera del programa de enseñanza. No tengo tiempo para perder en cosas tan estúpidas.─

─ No se puede preguntar sobre amor, a una persona que no sabe lo que es y que como corazón tiene el carozo de una manzana podrida.─ Sentenció Selena en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que todos en el aula la escucharan. Blaise le dio un codazo para que se callara, sin embargo Snape la escuchó pero decidió ignorarla. En ese momento, varios gnomos ingresaron al aula para entregar tarjetas y recitar poemas. Nuevamente Draco fue quien recibió la mayor cantidad, pero un gnomo de aspecto bastante desagradable se acercó a la mesa de Selena y Blaise.

─ Señorita Selena Thomas, esto es para usted.─ dijo el gnomo entregándole una tarjeta y una caja de chocolates.

─ ¿Para mí?─

─ ¿Hay otra Selena Thomas?─

─ No, pero…─

─ Entonces es para usted.─ gruñó molesto el gnomo y comenzó a recitar el poema de la tarjeta:

La princesa está triste … ¿Qué tendrá la princesa?

Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa.

Que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color.

La princesa está pálida en su silla de oro,

Está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,

Y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor.

… "Calla, calla, princesa.─Dice el hada madrina:

En caballo con alas hacia aquí se encamina,

En el cinto la espada y en la mano el azor,

El feliz caballero que te adora sin verte,

Y que llega de lejos, vencedor de la muerte,

A encenderte los labios con su beso de amor."

Cuando el gnomo terminó de recitar el poema se fue dejando a una pequeña muy confundida y completamente avergonzada, para colmo la tarjeta resulto ser anónima.

─ ¿Vos la mandaste?─ Le preguntó a Zabini.

─ No, te quiero pero como amiga.─

─ Sí, lo sé pero pensé que, tal vez, la mandaste para molestar a Snape.─

Tanto Blaise como Theodore ya estaban al tanto de porque la morocha estaba tan triste. Como ambos muchachos habían decidido torturar, a cada uno de los alumnos que se quedaron en el colegio durante la navidad hasta encontrar al culpable, a Draco no le quedo más remedio que explicar lo sucedido.

─ Yo no fui, no se me ocurrió de lo contrarío te habría enviado muchas más tarjetas.─

─ Quizás fue Theodore o Draco.─

─ Lo dudo, ninguno me dijo nada.─

Al terminar la clase, Selena le preguntó a los otros dos muchachos, pero ambos negaron ser los autores.

─ Tienes un admirador secreto.─ Decía Draco.

─ Mira quien lo dice ¿Cuántas recibiste hasta ahora?─

─ Seis, te dije que los Malfoy somos irresistibles.─

─ Presumido.─ respondió riendo la niña.

Durante las vacaciones de semana santa, la pequeña tenía que elegir cuales optativas iba a tomar el año siguiente. Eligió cuidado de criaturas mágicas, astronomía y adivinación como sus amigos. Se encontraban sentados en el patio del colegio cuando Goyle se acercó.

─ Thomas, el profesor Snape quiere hablarte.─

─ ¡¿Snape?!─

─ Sí, debes ir a su despacho.─

─ Esta bien, gracias.─

─ ¿Vas a ir?─ preguntó Draco.

─ No tengo otra opción.─

─ Iré contigo.─ Sentenció Blaise.

─ No te dejará entrar, estaré bien. No se preocupen.─

La morocha fue hacia las mazmorras, deseando que la tierra se la tragara. No quería hablar con su profesor de pociones, ni verlo, ni nada que estuviera relacionado con él. Desde que fue tan cruel con ella, jamás volvió a verlo a la cara, ni hablarle, si podía lo esquivaba tal cual hacían el resto de los alumnos y los profesores del colegio.

─ Pase.─

─ Permiso profesor Snape ¿Quería verme?─

─ Selena ¿por qué estas fallando en mis clases?─

─ Primero, usted es mi profesor, debería llamarme señorita Thomas. Solo mis amigos y las personas que me quieren pueden llamarme por mi nombre y usted no es ninguna de las dos cosas. Segundo, su materia no me interesa.─

─ Aún así, tienes que aprobarla y al paso en que vas no lo lograrás.─

─ Eso es problema mío, si desapruebo rendiré el examen final con el enviado del ministerio. Aunque no lo creo necesario, ya que probablemente el próximo año no estaré aquí.─

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─

─ No es asunto suyo.─

─ Soy tu profesor, respóndeme.─

─ Hable con mi tutora, estoy pensando en cambiarme a Beauxbatons y ella cree que un cambio de aires me hará muy bien.─

─ No puedes hacer eso.─

─ Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad para oponerse, recuerde que solo es un profesor.─

─ Sí estas haciendo todo esto para llamar mi atención, yo…─

─ Por favor, ¿quién se cree que es? Usted no es más que un viejo amargado, desagradable y horrible. Si yo fuera usted no podría ni mirarme al espejo, aunque creo que esa es la razón por la cual no se ha dado cuenta que necesita lavarse la cabeza. Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.─ Sentenció la morocha que en ningún momento, miró a los ojos a su profesor, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

"¿cómo pude decirle todas esas cosas tan desagradables? No quería lastimarlo, pero no me dijo nada, no le importa nada de lo que yo diga."

─ ¡¿Sele?!─

─ ¡Draco!─ dijo la pequeña abrazándolo.

─ ¿Qué sucedió? ¿qué te hizo?─

─ No quise hacerlo, le dije un montón de cosas feas.─

─ No te preocupes, no llores. Él se lo merece.─

Como consecuencia de su pelea con Snape, la morocha no quiso festejar sus trece años, ni con sus amigos, ni con su tutora, ni siquiera Lucius pudo convencerla. Estaba demasiado triste, no solo porque no pudo celebrar su propio cumpleaños con Severus sino que tampoco había podido celebrar el de él. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones, tenía miles de ideas para hacer que el nueve de enero fuera especial para su profesor de pociones, porque sabía que nadie se acordaba de su cumpleaños. Pero todo eso se desvaneció al saber que él nunca la quiso.

Las clases continuaron, hubo varios ataques, pero al final las cosas se solucionaron. No hubo exámenes finales y las vacaciones llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─ Cielo, nos quedaremos una semana más y luego iremos a casa.─

─ De acuerdo, quiero irme lo antes posible.─

─ Lo sé pequeña, pero tengo que arreglar las cosas en los invernaderos hasta que regresemos. La semana pasará rápidamente, ya veras.

Sin embargo el miércoles el diario el profeta anunció el escape de Sirius Black.

─ Selena, se que te prometí que iríamos a casa pero lo mejor será quedarnos aquí.─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Sirius Black.─

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotras?─

─ Recuerdas que te conté sobre que mi esposo falleció hace varios años.─

─ Sí.─

─ Nunca te he contado como.─

─ No tienes que hacerlo.─

─ A llegado el momento de aclarar algunas cosas. Mi esposo trabajaba en el ministerio y fue asesinado por los aurores. Porque era un mortífago espía del innombrable. Mi matrimonio con él fue arreglado por nuestras familias, como es común en el mundo mágico, sobre todo entre las familias de sangre pura. Yo no sabía nada acerca de su lealtad al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Él era el jefe de Sirius Black en el ministerio y su contacto con el innombrable. Ahora que Black escapó, quizás valla a nuestra casa a refugiarse, no puedo arriesgarme a llevarte ahí, es por eso que nos quedaremos. ¿Esta bien?─

─ Sí, lo entiendo, es solo que…─

─ Todo esto es por Snape, es por su culpa que has estado tan triste todo este tiempo ¿qué pasó?─

─ La profesora McGonagall tenía razón, él es un hombre malo y cruel.─

─ Pequeña ¿dime que sucedió?─

─ Ya no importa.─

A la hora del almuerzo…

─ Tengo que anunciarles que hoy por la tarde, llegaran a custodiar el colegio un grupo de dementores enviados por el ministerio.─ dijo Dumbledore.

─ ¿Dementores?─

─ Así es Minerva, es una decisión del ministro. Por tal motivo, pequeña Selena, tengo que pedirte que no salgas del castillo sin la compañía de un profesor ¿de acuerdo?─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Porque eres muy vulnerable frente a ellos ¿me harás caso?─

─ Sí profesor Dumbledore.─

Esa tarde, los horribles seres encapuchados llegaron al colegio.

─ Selena ¿podemos hablar?─ preguntó Snape.

─ Le recuerdo que debe llamarme señorita Thomas. Ahora no estamos en clases, no tengo ninguna obligación de hablar con usted.─

─ Selena, por favor.─

─ Esta bien.─ accedió la morocha y fueron hasta la oficina del profesor.─ ¿qué quiere?─

─ Lamento todo lo que te dije, no era cierto.─

─ ¿Cree que soy tan tonta como para creerle sus mentiras?─

─ Amor, no puedo seguir soportando tus rechazos, que ya no me mires ni me sonrías. Te necesito. Todo fue porque tu tutora me dijo que ibas a comprometerte al cumplir los trece, creí que lo mejor era rechazarte y así podrías enamorarte de ese muchacho.─

─ Yo no soy "su amor". debería inventar una mentira más convincente, ya cumplí los trece y Pomona no me dijo nada de ningún compromiso.─

─ Lo sé, probablemente me lo dijo para saber lo que sentía por ti.─

─ En ese caso, demostró lo poco que le importaba.─

─ Estas equivocada, Selena yo…─

─ TE ODIO.─ le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía si él era sincero pero no podría soportar que se volviera a burlar de ella. Corrió sin pensar hacia donde iba y salió del castillo. Los dos dementores que custodiaban la puerta de entrada sintieron su presencia y…

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué sucederá con Selena?

¿volverán a estar juntos Sele y Sev?

¿Qué estará haciendo Lucius?

Aclaración (1): el poema pertenece a Rubén Darío, es un fragmento de Sonatina.

Como no puedo actualizar tan seguido, esta vez les subo dos capítulos por el precio de uno, llamen ya o mejor dicho déjenme un comentario, saludo, crítica lo que quieran así me dan ánimos para continuar la historia.

Besos y suerte

Miaka Snape


	15. El encuentro con los dementores

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 15: El encuentro con los dementores.

En el momento en que esas criaturas sintieron la presencia de la niña, se abalanzaron sobre ella, succionando su energía. Las mismas imágenes que la atormentaron durante el ataque del boggart, comenzaron a rondar en su mente. No podía soportar todo ese dolor y tanta tristeza, cuando …

─ ¡Expecto patronum!─ exclamó snape, acercándose a ella y ahuyentando a los dementores.─ ¡¿Selena?! ¿te encuentras bien?─

─ No se acerque.─ logró decir la pequeña antes de desmayarse.

Unas horas después despertó en la enfermería escuchando varios gritos …

─ ¡NO PUEDES LLEVARTELA, SOY SU TUTORA!─

─ YA NO LO ERES, BAJO TU CUIDADO FUE ATACADA DOS VECES. EL MINISTERIO ME HA OTORGADO SU CUSTODIA Y LA HARÉ EFECTIVA EN ESTE MOMENTO.─ Bramó Malfoy entrando en la habitación.─ Mi amor ¿te encuentras bien?─

─ ¡¿Lucius?! ¿Qué sucedió?─

─ Te atacaron los dementores, este lugar no es seguro para ti, vendrás conmigo a mi casa.─

─ Pero …─

─ El ministerio me ha otorgado tu custodia, de ahora en más perteneces a la familia Malfoy.─ respondió tomándola entre sus brazos para alzarla.─ ¿Dónde están tus cosas?─

─ En la habitación del primer piso.─

─ Iremos a buscarlas y nos marcharemos.─

─ Lucius, pero …─

─ Shh, tienes que descansar, no te preocupes por nada.─

La pequeña estaba tan confundida que no dijo nada y se durmió en los brazos del rubio. Malfoy envió las cosas de Selena a su mansión y luego por polvos flu se fue con ella.

─ Draco, quédate con Selena mientras preparo su habitación.─

─ Sí padre, por supuesto.─

A la mañana siguiente la morocha despertó muy confundida.

─ Buenos días mi amor.─

─ ¿Lucius? ¿Dónde estoy?─

─ En tu nueva habitación, en la mansión Malfoy.─

─ ¿Y tu familia?─

─ Draco aún duerme y Narcisa se encuentra en otra de las propiedades de mi familia.─

─ ¿Se fue por mi culpa?─

─ No, ella siempre pasa el verano en esa casa. Puedes preguntarle a Draco si no me crees.─

─ Él me dirá lo que vos le hallas ordenado.─

─ Mi amor, te digo la verdad. ¿Te sientes mejor?─

─ Estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué pasó con Pomona?─

─ Toma, debes comer chocolate, te ayudara a sentirte mejor. Sprout perdió tu custodia como consecuencia de su ineptitud para cuidarte. Aunque debo reconocer que todo ha sido mi culpa.─

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─

─ Jamás debí permitir que vivieras en Hogwarts. Desde el momento en que te conocí, tendría que haberme hecho cargo de ti y tener tu custodia.─

─ No fue por tu culpa, no había forma de que supieras que todas esas cosas iban a pasarme.─

─ Aún así … ─

─ Gracias por cuidarme.─ le dijo y lo abrazó, un rato después fueron a desayunar.

─ ¡Bienvenida a casa!─

─ Draco, muchas gracias.─

─ ¿Te encuentras bien?─

─ Sí, solo me siento un poco cansada.─

─ Tú sí que eres un imán para los problemas.─

─ No es mi culpa.─

─ Lo sé, pero eres un peligro.─

El resto del día, la morocha lo pasó en compañía del muchacho recorriendo la mansión. A la hora de dormir, se acostó tranquila y cayó profundamente dormida. Pero a la madrugada, despertó gritando y llorando, las imágenes que la atormentaban regresaban una y otra vez.

─ Mi amor ¿qué sucede?─ preguntó Lucius entrando en la habitación, pero Selena parecía no oírlo. Draco entró instantes después.

─ ¿Qué le sucede?─

─ No lo sé, no responde. Mi amor, háblame por favor.─ Dijo Lucius abrazándola.

─ Haz que paren, por favor, ya no más.─

─ ¿Qué cosa?─

─ Las imágenes, no quiero verlas.─ respondió llorando con más fuerza.

─ Selena, tranquilízate, estas a salvo.─

Durante varios minutos, la morocha continúo llorando y quejándose por las cosas que veía. Malfoy no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y tratar de calmarla.

─ Draco, vete a dormir, yo la cuidaré.─ dijo Lucius cuando la morocha comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

─ ¿Va a estar bien?─

─ Sí, no te preocupes, vete a dormir.─

─ No me dejes, Lucius no te vallas.─ suplicó la muchacha.

─ Mi amor, no voy a dejarte, te lo prometo. ¿Qué fue lo que vistes?─

─ Las mismas imágenes que cuando me atacó el boggart.─

─ ¿Mis recuerdos?─

─ No, son de una familia con su beba y luego el ataque de los … mortífagos.─

─ Trata de dormir, me quedaré junto a tu cama.─

─ No, duerme conmigo, por favor, no te alejes.─

─ Esta bien, solo tranquilízate.─ le dijo Lucius mientras se acostaba a su lado y la abrazaba con más fuerza. Selena se acurrucó junto al rubio y sintiéndose protegida, volvió a quedarse dormida. Se despertó por la mañana temprano aún en los brazos de Malfoy que dormía profundamente. "Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, nunca podría haber imaginado que hubiera hecho cosas tan malas." Un rato más tarde él despertó.

─ Buenos días.─ dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

─ Mi amor, buenos días ¿te sientes mejor?─

─ Sí, gracias por quedarte conmigo.─

─ Sabes que te amo y haré todo lo que pueda para cuidarte.─ respondió Lucius acariciándole el rostro y acercándose más para besarla. Muy despacio apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo su dulzura y su calidez. Poco a poco comenzó a profundizar en su beso, había esperado tanto tiempo para volver a compartir un momento así, que estaba dispuesto a saborear cada segundo. Soñó tantas veces con poder estar con Selena que no estaba seguro de si se encontraba despierto o sí aún seguía dormido. No se atrevía a ir más lejos, a recorrer el cuerpo de la morocha con sus manos por miedo de que se asustara o de que lo rechazara. Se separó solo un poco, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y volvió a besarla. Esta vez el beso era compartido, porque Selena lo estaba correspondiendo. Necesitaba tanto sentir que alguien la quería que se dejó llevar por el beso de Lucius.

─ Te amo Selena, te haré feliz, lo prometo.─ le susurró el rubio al oído.

─ Lucius, yo …─

─ No digas nada, todo estará bien.─

Se levantaron y la morocha fue a bañarse antes de desayunar.

─ Buenos días, ¿te encuentras bien?─ preguntó Draco.

─ Buenos días, sí me siento mejor.─

─ ¿Qué te pasó anoche?─

─ Tuve las mismas visiones que cuando me atacó el boggart.─

─ Pero habías dicho que ya no las tenías.─

─ Así era.─

─ Gritabas mucho, parecías una banshee, me asustaste.─

─ Lo siento.─

─ ¡Draco! Déjala tranquila.─ siseó Lucius.

─ Sí padre. Selena, lo lamento.─

─ Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo fui la desubicada.─

─ Mi amor, no digas eso, no puedes evitar lo que te sucede.─ dijo Lucius, mientras Draco lo observaba y Selena se sonrojaba.

─ ¿Qué haremos hoy?─ Preguntó el joven Malfoy para romper el incómodo silencio.

─ Iremos de compras al Callejón Diagon y al Knockturn.─

─ ¿Callejón Knockturn? ¿Yo también voy?─ preguntó la morocha.

─ Claro que sí, mi amor. ¿acaso creíste que iba a dejarte aquí, sola y encerrada? El callejón Knockturn es … bueno, un lugar donde se pueden encontrar ciertas cosas oscuras, pero mientras estés conmigo y con Draco no tienes que preocuparte por nada.─

─ Vas a ver que será divertido.─ dijo Draco cuando el fuego de la chimenea se intensificó anunciando la llegada de alguien.

─ Buenos días. Pequeña Selena, veo que te encuentras aquí.─ dijo Albus Dumbledore.

─ Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.─ respondió la muchacha.

─ ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?─ preguntó Lucius.

─ Vine a ver a la niña. Fuiste muy astuto al conseguir su tutoría mientras yo no estaba en el colegio.─

─ Nuevamente la atacaron, nadie la cuida, no voy a permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrirle.─

─ ¿Y por qué alguien como usted, habría de preocuparse por una hija de muggles?─

─ ¿Qué quiere decir?─

─ ¡Vamos Lucius! vos y yo sabemos lo que eres. No creo que la niña se encuentre a salvo cerca de ti. ¿Quién sabe lo que deseas hacerle? Crees que no recuerdo lo que hacías en el pasado a las niñas bonitas como ella.─

─ ¡Vallase de mi casa! Selena esta segura conmigo.─

─ ¡¿Segura?! Tú la pusiste en riesgo durante el último año escolar, al ocasionar la apertura de "la cámara de los secretos".─

─ No tiene ninguna prueba de que estuve involucrado.─

─ No la necesito, ya fuiste relevado del consejo escolar, claramente estas perdiendo influencias y poder.─

─ Selena se quedará conmigo.─

─ Eso lo veremos. Estoy aquí para preguntarle que es lo que desea. pequeña ¿quieres irte?─

La morocha estaba confundida, su director acababa de decir que Lucius era el responsable de todo lo ocurrido en Hogwarts. "Me mintió, por su culpa Ginny casi muere."

─ ¿Selena?─ preguntó Draco.

─ Lo siento profesor Dumbledore pero quiero quedarme con los Malfoy.─

─ ¿Estas segura?─

─ Lo estoy.─

─ Ya la oyó Dumbledore, puede retirarse.─ Sentenció triunfal Lucius.

─ Pequeña, cuando necesites algo o si cambias de idea no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo?─

─ Sí lo haré, muchas gracias.─

─ Adiós.─ dijo Dumbledore tristemente y se retiró.

─ ¡ME MENTISTE!─ Le gritó la morocha a Lucius.

─ Selena, escúchame yo …─

─ Te pregunté varias veces si tenías algo que ver y siempre dijiste que no. Tu odias a todos los que son como yo ¿Por qué querías que me quede? ¿para burlarte de mí igual que Severus?─ le dijo y salió corriendo a su habitación.

─ Ahora sí que la hiciste en grande padre.─

─ ¡Cállate Draco!─ Bramó Lucius y salió tras la muchacha. Golpeo la puerta de la habitación pero como no le respondía, entró sin permiso.

─ Selena, lo siento. No quise mentirte, te he dicho que hago cosas malas, no puedo evitarlo.─

─ Pero me mentiste.─

─ No quería que te enojaras conmigo o me odiaras. Yo tenía el diario del Señor Tenebroso, él me había ordenado que cuando la oportunidad se presentara debía entregarlo a alguien en Hogwarts. No me atreví a desobedecerlo.─

─ Pero él ya no esta.─

─ No sabemos eso. Sí regresa y no cumplí con su orden, me mataría al igual que a mi familia y a todos los que me importan, incluyéndote a ti ¿por qué quisiste quedarte?─

─ Porque no tengo a donde ir, nadie me quiere. No quiero estar sola, tengo miedo.─

─ Selena, mi amor.─ dijo el rubio abrazándola.─ En verdad te amo, nunca voy a dejarte sola, te lo prometo ¿a qué le tienes miedo?─

─ A todas las cosas que veo en mi mente, me duelen mucho, no quiero quedarme sola.─

─ Mi amor, voy a ayudarte, todo va a estar bien. Vamos, ve a lavarte la cara, recuerda que tenemos que ir de compras.─

─ Lucius ¿de verdad me quieres?─

─ No te quiero, te amo.─ le respondió para luego besarla con mucha desesperación, devorando su boca casi sin dejarla respirar. Quería demostrarle lo importante que era para él, lo mucho que la amaba y la necesitaba. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la morocha con sus manos, deslizo una por debajo de la remera para acariciarle los senos por sobre el corpiño. La muchacha se tensó de inmediato, al notarlo él se separó.─ Lo siento Selena, no quise incomodarte, solo quería … te amo, te deseo tanto mi amor.─

─ Pero tu tienes a tu familia y yo no …─

─ Ya sabes que Narcisa y yo, solo estamos casados por un acuerdo matrimonial. A la única a la que amo es a vos. Sé que con todo lo que te ha pasado necesitas tiempo, te esperaré, siempre te esperaré. Ve a lavarte la cara, todo estará bien.─ respondió el rubio y le dio un suave beso.

Ella obedeció y luego regresó al salón principal donde estaba Draco.

─ ¡Sí que lo tienes bien amaestrado!─

─ ¿De que hablas?─

─ De mi padre, por supuesto, salió corriendo como un perrito faldero.─

─ ¡Draco! No hables así de tu papá.─

─ Tienes que darme la receta, me gustaría probarlo en otras personas. Aunque me gustaría tener a mi padre comiendo de mi mano, igual que vos.─

─ y ¿se puede saber para que quieres que coma de tu mano?─ Preguntó Lucius que había regresado sin ser visto y escuchó la conversación.

─ Padre, yo …─

─ Más vale que cuides lo que dices o …─

─ ¿Nos vamos?─ preguntó la morocha para evitar un asesinato.

─ Sí, nos apareceremos.─ sentenció Malfoy tomándola de la mano, mientras Draco se sujetaba a la capa de su padre.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon …

─ Mi amor, lo primero será comprarte varios atuendos adecuados, vestidos, capas, etc.─

─ ¿Me vas a comprar ropa?─

─ Por supuesto, tienes que vestirte como la princesa que eres.─

─ Pero … yo no tengo dinero y…─

─ No lo necesitas, yo cubriré todos tus gastos, te compraré todo lo que deseas, no importa el precio.─

─ Pero … no puedes gastar tanto dinero en mí.─

─ Esto esta fuera de discusión.─

Entraron a varias tiendas y Lucius le preguntó lo que le gustaba pero la morocha no elegía nada.

─ Mi amor, ya revisamos cuatro tiendas ¿no hay nada que te guste? ¿quieres que te hagan la ropa a tu gusto?─

─ Padre, creo que en realidad no piensa pedirte nada.─

─ Selena ¿eso es verdad?─

─ yo, bueno, no necesito ropa nueva.─

─ ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PIDES NADA?─

─ PORQUE NO QUIERO DEBERLE NADA A NADIE.─ Respondió pensando en las cosas que Pomona y Severus le habían regalado y sin saber cuanto tiempo viviría con los Malfoy. "Quizás termine en un orfanato, ¿para que voy a querer vestidos elegantes? Mis padres no me quieren, Severus tampoco, probablemente Lucius también se cansé de mí y me eche."

─ ACASO YO NO SOY NADIE, ¿NO TE IMPORTO?─ Bramó el rubio sacudiéndola, ella se soltó y se refugió detrás de Draco, no solo estaba asustada sino que el gritó de Lucius y su reacción ocasionó que las imágenes que la atormentaban regresaran. Comenzó a temblar, no podía escuchar a ninguno de los dos rubios, se encontraba atrapada reviviendo una y otra ve esos recuerdos tan dolorosos y horribles sobre esa familia y su beba.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando recuperó el sentido de la realidad.

─ ¿Draco?─ preguntó tímidamente.

─ No mi amor, soy Lucius.─ Respondió el rubio acariciándole el rostro.─ Lo siento, no quise asustarte, perdóname.─

─ ¿Dónde esta Draco?─

─ En la sala, regresamos a la casa. Te hablábamos y no nos respondías, estuviste así por cuatro horas. Por favor perdóname.─

─ No quise ofenderte.─

─ Mi amor, no se trata de si me ofendiste o no, se trata de que me aceptes a tu lado, que confíes en mí.─

─ Tengo miedo de seguir encariñándome contigo y que después me dejes.─

─ Te prometí que nunca iba a dejarte sola y pienso cumplir mi palabra.─

─ Pero quizás algún día dejes de quererme, como mis padres o como …─

─ Eres la persona a la que más amo en este mundo, eso nunca va a cambiar.─ respondió abrazándola. "Todo esto es culpa de Severus, esta vez sí que logró traumarla."

─ Lamento haber arruinado la salida.─

─ No fue tu culpa, no me di cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando. Mi amor dime cualquier cosa que quieras que haga para demostrarte que siempre estaré contigo.─

─ Yo no sé…─

─ Esta bien, tranquila, ¿por qué no nos respondías?─

─ No los escuché, cuando me gritaste, las imágenes regresaron es como sí me jalaran hacía ese lugar.─

─ Encontraremos un modo de frenarlas. Mañana iremos tranquilos de compras, por ahora será mejor que descanses ¿quieres dormir un rato?─

─ Sí, pero…─

─ ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?─

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un lugar en la cama para que Lucius se acostara a su lado. Luego de que se quedará dormida, el rubio se fue.

─ Draco, ve a su habitación y quédate con ella, no quiero que despierte y este sola.─

─ ¿Qué le sucedió?─

─ Nuevamente tuvo visiones, la están atormentando.─

─ ¿Qué podemos hacer?─

─ Por ahora iré a comprarle una poción para que pueda dormir sin soñar pero no será suficiente. Conozco un par de cosas que podrían funcionar pero se trata de artes oscuras muy avanzadas y no creo que ella este, en estos momentos, mentalmente lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esos hechizos.─

─ ¿Por qué ve esas imágenes?─

─ Eso no importa, solo hay que evitar que las siga teniendo.─ sentenció y se desapareció.

Un rato más tarde …

─ ¡Hola escandalosa!─

─ Hola Draco.─

─ Dormiste por dos horas y aún así se te ve terrible.─

─ Gracias por esos ánimos, me siento muy cansada. Lamento haberte arruinado la salida.─

─ No te preocupes por eso, podemos salir otro día. ¿has estado comiendo correctamente?─

─ Sí, como siempre, pero desde el ataque de los dementores …─

─ ¿Comiste chocolate?─

─ Sí, tu papá me dio varios ¿por qué?─

─ Porque esa es la cura para un ataque de dementores, no entiendo porque no sirve con vos. Cuando el boggart te atacó ¿cómo frenabas las imágenes?─

─ No lo sé, sí Severus estaba cerca no las tenía y cuando él se iba regresaban.─

─ ¿Lo extrañas?─

─ Sí, pero él no me quiere.─

─ Deberías olvidarte de él.─

─ Pero no puedo.─

─ Apuesto a que mi padre hará todo lo posible para que te olvides de Snape.─

─ No te parece raro que …─

─ ¿Te refieres a que mi padre se babea por vos?─

─ Sí …─ dijo la morocha sonrojándose.

─ Un poco, los dos tenemos la misma edad, por lo tanto él sería como un padre para ti, pero en el mundo mágico es normal esa diferencia de edad, ¿vos lo amas?─

─ No pero lo quiero mucho, además es tu papá y esta casado.─

─ Sí él fuera soltero como Snape ¿te gustaría?─

─ No lo sé, Lucius es muy diferente de Severus.─

─ Por suerte, no quisiera parecerme a un murciélago.─

─ ¡DRACO!─

─ ¡Oh Vamos!, no sé que le viste.─

─ El es especial, desde el momento en que lo vi no pude dejar de pensar y de querer estar cerca de él.─

─ Quizás te lanzó un imperio.─ dijo el rubio riendo.─ Debía estar muy necesitado para meterse con una niña.─

─ ¡Ya basta! No se puede hablar con vos.─

─ Tú tienes la culpa, es muy divertido hacerte enojar.─ Como respuesta el rubio recibió un almohadazo.

─ ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves? Dijo muy serio pero tomando otro almohadón y arrogándoselo a su amiga. Así comenzó una guerras de almohadas, un golpe por aquí otro por allá y el relleno de plumas explotó cubriendo toda la habitación de un suave colchón blanco. Ambos reían. "No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi reírse así." pensaba Draco cuando su padre entró en la habitación.

─ ¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¿qué sucedió aquí?─ Bramó Lucius.

─ Él empezó.─

─ Ella empezó.─ respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo sin poder parar de reír.

─ ¡Arreglen este desastre! Mocosos desubicados.─ Gruñó Malfoy que se retiró confundido. "Estoy enamorado de un niña, estoy enamorado de una niña" repetía una y otra vez.

─ Mejor arreglemos esto antes de que regrese.─ dijo Draco.

─ Vamos a tardar un milenio.─

─ No sí usamos magia.─

─ Pero no podemos fuera del colegio.─

─ Técnicamente eso es correcto.─

─ ¿Técnicamente?─

─ En la mansión Malfoy existe un hechizo que permite a los niños de la familia hacer magia sin ser detectados por el ministerio.─

─ Eso es hacer trampa.─

─ Querida, ahora estas en una casa de Slytherins.─ dijo Draco dándose importancia.─ ¿Acaso prefieres juntar todo esto al estilo muggle?─

─ Creo que no.─

─ Eso pensé.─

─ Pero yo no soy de tu familia, ¿servirá igual el hechizo?─

─ Te guste o no, ahora eres una Malfoy, morocha pero Malfoy verás que funcionará igual.─

Y así fue, en menos de diez minutos habían arreglado todo el lugar.

─ Vamos a comer, tengo hambre.─ dijo el rubio.

─ Buena idea, ¿crees que halla algo rico?─

─ De seguro que sí, le pedí a uno de los elfos que preparara un pastel.─

Aunque Dobby había sido liberado, en la mansión Malfoy aún quedaban dos elfos y una elfina encargados de todas las tareas domesticas. Draco le sirvió un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate con crema y frutillas a su amiga. No podía evitar estar feliz con la presencia de la morocha en su casa, sus días de soledad y aburrimiento habían terminado.

La muchacha estaba feliz de vivir con los Malfoy, todo era muy distinto a vivir en el colegio o con sus padres. Lucius se desvivía por cuidarla y brindarle todo lo que quería aunque no pidiera nada, mientras que Draco se pasaba el día entero tratando de hacerla reír. A pesar de todo, seguía teniendo miedo de dormir, las pesadillas no la dejaban y cada vez eran peores. A media noche Lucius se dio una vuelta para verla dormir.

─ Mi amor ¿por qué estas despierta? Es tarde ya debes acostarte.─

─ Tengo miedo de soñar.─

─ ¿No tomaste la poción?─

─ Sí, pero igual no puedo dormir.─

─ Vamos, hazte a un lado me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, nada ni nadie podrá lastimarte mientras estés aquí.─

─ Gracias.─ respondió acercándose a él para que la abrazara, un rato después ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, la morocha se despertó porque algo se había estrellado en su cara.

─ ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Todavía duermes con ositos de peluche!─ dijo Draco riendo.

─ ¡NO MOLESTES!─ le gritó pero el rubio le quitó el acolchado y las sabanas.─ ¿Qué haces?─

─ Tratar de despertarte, ¡vamos levántate! Que iremos de compras.─ respondió sacudiéndola.

─ Bueno basta, ya entendí.─

Después de desayunar fueron al callejón Diagon, esta vez la morocha aceptó comprar algunos vestidos, Lucius la hacía sentir tranquila y segura.

─ Padre, Selena necesita una escoba.─

─ Tienes razón, iremos ahora mismo a comprarle una.─

─ ¡NO!─ exclamó la morocha.

─ ¿Por qué no? No empieces como ayer.─

─ No es por eso.─ respondió tímidamente mientras Draco se desatornillaba de la risa.─ No me gusta volar.─

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Me da miedo volar.─

─ ¿Cómo aprobase el primer año?─

─ Gracias a Blaise y a Theodore.─

─ ¿Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott?─

─ Sí, ellos son mis amigos y me ayudaron mientras que otro …─ Dijo Selena mirando a Draco.─ trato de tirarme de la escoba.─

─ ¡DRACO!─ Bramó Lucius.─ ¿se refiere a ti?─

El joven rubio ya no reía.─ Bueno, fue porque ella era una … sangre sucia.─

─ ¡DRACO!─ Gritó enfurecido su padre ocasionando que varios de los que transitaban por el lugar se pararan a verlos.

─ Pero ahora somos amigos.─ trató de defenderse.

─ Más te vale que la cuides o lo lamentarás.─ Sentenció amenazadoramente Lucius.

─ ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?─ murmuró Draco cuando siguieron caminando.

─ La culpa es tuya por mencionar la escoba.─

─ No digo más ideas peligrosas mientras vos no le digas todas las cosas horribles que te he hecho, me mataría si lo supiera.─

─ Esta bien.─

Siguieron caminando cuando Selena se paró súbitamente frente a una tienda …

Nota de la Autora:

En los próximos capítulos la historia va a girar en torno a Selena y su convivencia con los Malfoy, los misterios de esas imágenes van a empezar a ser revelados.

Pobre Lu, debe ser difícil estar enamorado de alguien tan complicado como Selena.

¿Qué sucederá entre Sele y Lu? ¿podrá el rubio conquistarla?

¿Y Severus por donde anda? ¿Podrá recuperar el amor de Selena?

¿Qué ve la morocha en la tienda?

Espero comentarios, criticas, dudas, peticiones, saludos, lo que quieran. Vamos que sus comentarios me dan fuerzas para continuar con la historia.

Besos.

Miaka Snape.

PD: el próximo capítulo se llama … Viviendo con los Malfoy.

¿Alguien sabe cuando es el cumpleaños de Lucius?


	16. viviendo con los Malfoy

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 16: Viviendo con los Malfoy.

Selena se paró súbitamente frente a una vidriera, algo había llamado su atención, Draco que caminaba detrás suyo, no notó que se había detenido y chocó con ella.

─ ¿Por qué te paras de esa forma? ¿qué estas viendo?─

─ Eso.─ dijo la muchacha señalando un objeto.

─ ¿Un juego de té? ¿Qué, quieres jugar "a la casita"?─ dijo el rubio riendo.

─ No, ese dibujo.─

─ Es un escudo familiar. Cada familia de sangre pura del mundo mágico tiene el suyo, el de los Malfoy es un pavo real blanco.─

─ Es el dibujo de mis sueños.─

─ ¿Un gato y una serpiente?─

─ Sí, ¿sabes a quien pertenece ese escudo?─

─ No, a decir verdad, nunca lo había visto.─

─ ¿Qué están haciendo? No se alejen.─ Gruñó Malfoy.

─ Padre ¿A quien pertenece ese escudo?─

Lucius se puso muy pálido al ver el emblema grabado en el juego de té.

─ A nadie, debemos ir de compras.─

─ Pero es el emblema que aparece en mis sueños.─ dijo tímidamente la morocha.

─ ¿Cómo?─ Gruñó Lucius.

─ Siempre aparece en las imágenes que veo sobre esa familia.─

─ Mi amor.─ dijo el rubio acercándose y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.─ Jamás vuelvas a hablar sobre eso con nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore ¿me has entendido?─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Solo hazme caso, nunca nombres ese escudo otra vez, prométemelo.─

─ Esta bien, te lo prometo.─

─ ¿Le has dicho a alguien más sobre esto?─

─ Yo … sólo a Severus, Blaise y Theodore.─

─ ¿Se lo dijiste a Nott?─

─ Sí, pero él no sabía que era.─

Ni Draco ni Selena entendían la reacción de Lucius, el resto del día siguieron con las compras pero era evidente que Malfoy estaba preocupado por algo.

Los días siguientes, Lucius parecía haber olvidado el asunto, sin embargo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupado en distintas cosas. Por su parte, Draco le enseñaba a la morocha varios hechizos, en su mayoría, maleficios menores.

─ No me gustan ¿No sabes hacer algo … más lindo?─

─ ¡¿Lindo?! Soy un Slytherin no un estúpido Hufflepuff.─

─ ¡Oh! Perdóneme su majestad.─ respondió burlonamente la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

─ Ven, tengo una idea.─ le dijo el rubio llevándola al jardín.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?─

─ Di "pinky pinky pisty" agitando tu varita tres veces y apuntando a los pavos.─

─ ¿Para qué? ¿por qué no lo haces vos?─

─ Es un encantamiento para volverlos rosa, a mi padre le va a dar un ataque. Vos sos mejor en encantamientos, si lo hago yo tal vez los termine rostizando.─

─ No quiero.─

─ Vamos, será divertido.─

─ Pero…─

─ Se supone que sos una gryffindor, te pareces más al león cobarde del mago de Oz.─

─ ¿Conoces al mago de Oz?─ preguntó la morocha sorprendida de que un Malfoy conociera una historia muggle.

─ Sí, ¿vos también?─

─ Es una historia muggle.─

─ En realidad, el mago de Oz existió, se trataba de un viejo lunático que concedía deseos a los muggles pero con el tiempo la historia se fue modificando y ¿vas a hacerlo?─

─ Esta bien, pero si pasa algo es tú culpa.─

─ De acuerdo.─

La muchacha realizó el hechizo y las plumas de los pavos albinos adquirieron un color rosa chillón que dañaba los ojos solo con mirarlos. Draco se partía de la risa.

─ Vamos a escondernos hasta que salga mi padre.─ dijo el rubio agarrando a Selena y escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos.

─ ¿Y cuando crees que vaya a salir?─

─ ¡Demonios! no pensé en eso. ¡Krispy!─ dijo el muchacho. Instantes después con un suave plop apareció un elfo.─ Dile a mi padre que algo sucede en el jardín pero no le digas que yo te lo dije ¿has entendido?─

─ Sí, joven amo.─ respondió el elfo y se desapareció.

Minutos después, Lucius salió al jardín, al ver a sus queridas aves y símbolo de su familia con ese color tan espantoso, estalló en furia.

─ ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUÉ TAN ESTÚPIDOS PUEDEN SER?─ Bramó agitando su varita y los pavos recuperaron su color natural.

─ ¡DRACO! ¡SELENA! VENGAN ACÁ.─ Gritó desde la puerta.

─ ¿Ahora qué hacemos?─ preguntó la morocha, mientras el joven rubio había parado de reír y estaba muy pálido, tan pálido que se parecía a los pavos albinos.

─ Es mejor que vayamos.─ dijo en un susurró. Ambos caminaron hacia el adulto.

─ ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON ESO?.─

─ Nosotros no fuimos.─ respondió Draco.

─ ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? Ambos están castigados, nada de golosinas por una semana, nada de salidas y se pondrán a hacer la tarea del colegio.─

─ Lo sentimos.─ dijo la morocha muy apenada, no quería que Lucius estuviera enojado con ella. La carita de tristeza que tenía casi hace que el rubio le levantara el castigo.

─ Ya entren y pónganse a estudiar.─ gruñó el adulto antes de arrepentirse.

Los dos se pusieron a estudiar en el salón principal, la semana de castigo pasó muy lentamente. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron ocupados haciendo la tarea de verano. La peor de todas resultó ser la de pociones, era una investigación sobre distintos ingredientes, no solo era larga sino que también bastante complicada, pero lo peor era, que ocasiono que Selena se pusiera muy triste porque le recordaba constantemente a Severus.

Arrepentido por el castigo impuesto a su morocha, Lucius trato de levantarle el ánimo organizando una fiesta en su mansión. Las más distinguidas familias del mundo mágico habían sido invitadas, todo debía hacerse siguiendo un estricto protocolo que, por supuesto, Selena ignoraba, razón por la cual ahora a demás de triste, estaba nerviosa.

─ No te preocupes, te quedas junto a mí y no tendrás problemas.─ le dijo Draco feliz de celebrar una fiesta.

─ Pero…─

─ Ya basta, olvídalo. Zabini y Nott también vendrán, nos vamos a divertir un montón.─

─ ¿Y si me equivoco?─

─ Nadie se va a fijar en nosotros, estas fiestas son para hablar de política, dinero y una sarta de estupideces que a nosotros no nos importan.─

No convencida por la situación fue a ver a Lucius un rato después.

─ Pase.─ dijo el rubio desde el interior de su despacho.

─ Permiso.─

─ Selena, mi amor ¿qué sucede?─

─ ¿No sería mejor que mañana me quede en mi cuarto durante la fiesta?─

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ No sé nada sobre los modales que hay que seguir, no quiero avergonzarte. Sé lo importante que es para tu familia comportarse adecuadamente.─

─ Selena, no te preocupes por nada. Organice esta fiesta para ti, estuviste muy triste estos días, no debí castigarte. No voy a dejarte encerrada en una habitación, ya es hora de que seas presentada en sociedad como una Malfoy.─

─ Pero … yo no soy de sangre pura y…─

─ Ahora eres una Malfoy y nada va a cambiar eso. Perteneces a mi familia y soy feliz por eso, todos van a respetarte de la misma forma que a Draco.─

─ ¿Tú esposa va a venir? ¿podré conocerla?─

─ Narcisa no vendrá y no te preocupes por ella.─

─ ¿Es por qué yo estoy aquí? ¿es mi culpa que ella no viva con ustedes?─

─ Mi amor esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Narcisa y yo ya teníamos problemas desde antes de que te conociera. Ella me ha solicitado el divorcio, estoy firmando los papeles para arreglar todo el asunto.─

─ ¿Draco lo sabe?─

─ Luego de la fiesta lo hablaré con él y podrá elegir con quien quiere vivir.─

─ Esto es culpa mía, si me voy quizás puedas solucionar todo sin tener que divorciarte y Draco no tendría que elegir entre su mamá y su papá.─

─ No voy a permitir que te vayas.─ le respondió abrazándola.─ nada de esto es tu culpa. La razón por la cual Narcisa solicito el divorcio es porque tiene la esperanza de regresar con su mejor amante, Sirius Black. Como Draco ya tiene la edad suficiente para entender la situación, su madre consideró que es el momento adecuado para explicarle sobre nuestro matrimonio y porque decidimos divorciarnos. Ahora cada uno podrá comenzar una nueva vida, una nueva familia.─

─ Draco ya sabía … acerca de que … ustedes tenían amantes, él me lo contó.─

─ ¿Te dijo que yo tenía amantes?─ preguntó preocupado por la imagen que lo morocha tenía de él.

─ Sí.─

─ Selena mi amor, eso fue antes de conocerte, desde entonces que no las he vuelto a ver.─

─ Lo sé, Draco también me lo dijo.─

─ ¿No estás enojada conmigo?─

─ No ¿por qué?─ preguntó confundida.

Lucius no podía evitar lo que sentía, la amaba y la deseaba. El divorcio le abría la posibilidad de formar una nueva familia, ahora podía casarse con Selena, tener muchos hijos y ser feliz como siempre había deseado. Solo tenía un pequeño problema, conseguir que la morocha se enamorara de él.

─ Pensé que te molestaría. Sí estuviera con la persona a la que amo, siempre le sería fiel.─ Sentenció el rubio mirándola fijamente, ocasionando que se sonrojara. ─ Te amo Selena y quiero hacerte feliz, te esperaré hasta que me correspondas. Ya es tarde, vete a dormir que mañana nos espera un largo día.─

─ Buenas noches.─ le dijo la morocha abrazándolo, se había dado cuenta de lo que Lucius le había insinuado, pero estaba muy confundida como para saber que era lo que sentía. ─ Te quiero mucho.─ le dijo antes de salir, después de todo, eso era lo que estaba segura de sentir por él, un gran cariño.

─ Buenas noches mi amor, descansa.─

La mañana amaneció templada con una suave brisa. Los elfos habían trabajado durante toda la semana organizando cada detalle de la fiesta, desde el decorado hasta el menú que debía servirse. Lucius contrató una de las bandas más populares del momento en el mundo mágico…

─ ¡Oh! Vamos Selena, es la mejor banda de todos los tiempos.─ dijo el joven rubio.

─ Pero a mi no me gustan, o se la pasan gritando o parecen la marcha fúnebre.─

─ Tú y tus gustos, ¿qué vestidos vas a usar?─

─ Minsky me dijo que debo usar el del color champagne, es el más adecuado para la fiesta.─

─ Ese te queda muy bonito.─

─ ¿Y vos?─

─ Yo no uso vestidos.─

─ Tonto, ya lo sé ¿qué te vas a poner?─

─ Un traje negro.─

─ ¿la elfina te va a ayudar a vestirte y peinarte?─

─ Sí, Minsky dijo que debo bañarme con unas esencias aromáticas especiales.─

─ Es una tradición en las mujeres de la familia Malfoy, la receta es única.─

─ ¿No te molesta que tú mamá no venga?─

─ Para nada, mejor sino viene, de lo contrario se la pasaría arruinando la fiesta para luego retirarse a la mitad con algún amante.─

─ ¿No la extrañas?─

─ No, además si estuviera seguramente te haría la vida imposible, estamos mejor sin ella.─

─ Señorita, es hora de prepararse.─ dijo la elfina.

─ Ya voy Minsky.─ respondió la morocha despidiéndose de Draco. Un par de horas después ya se había bañado, peinado y vestido adecuadamente siguiendo las instrucciones de la pequeña elfa.

─ Pase.─ dijo al escuchar los golpes en su puerta.

─ ¡Mi amor! Eres hermosa, como una verdadera princesa.─ comentó Malfoy viendo a la morocha. Él también estaba arreglado para la fiesta, se veía condenadamente encantador, como un actor la noche de la entrega de los oscars.─ Tengo que decirte algo sobre la fiesta, tal vez debí decírtelo antes.─

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó preocupada la muchacha.

─ Severus esta invitado, aunque no siempre asiste, cabe la posibilidad de que hoy venga.─

─ Esta bien, lo entiendo.─

─ Sí te molesta, dímelo y me haré cargo.─

─ No te preocupes.─

Una horas más tarde comenzaban a llegar los invitados, los tres Malfoy debían recibir a cada uno. Los primeros en llegar fueron las familias Crabbe y Goyle. Lucius como anfitrión hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, Selena estaba bastante incomoda, conocía a muchas de esas personas, eran los mortífagos que había visto en los recuerdos del rubio. Ya faltaban pocos invitados por llegar, entre ellos Severus, pero un momento de tensión ocurrió con la llegada de la familia Nott.

─ ¡Casius! Que placer verte a ti y a tu familia, sean bienvenidos.─ Saludó Lucius.

─ Veo que has puesto en exhibición a tu nuevo juguete. La verdad es que no lo podía creer cuando escuché que habías acogido a una sangre sucia, es una muñeca y supongo que debe ser muy buena en la cama si te rebajaste a ser su tutor. ¿Tal vez podrías prestármela por esta noche? Y podré comprobarlo por mi mismo.─ dijo Nott mirando lujuriosamente a Selena. La morocha se asustó y retrocedió un poco pero Lucius estaba hecho una furia, sacó su varita y apuntó al recién llegado.

─ JAMÁS VUELVAS A REFERIRTE A ELLA DE ESA FORMA. ES MEJOR QUE TE MARCHES EN ESTE MOMENTO ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA DE NO ASESINARTE. SELENA ES UNA MALFOY Y VAS A RESPETARLA COMO TAL.─ Bramó el rubio con una mirada tan cruel que dejó petrificado a Nott. Draco estaba orgulloso de su padre, mientras Selena que nunca lo vio reaccionar así ni siquiera en los recuerdos del adulto se preocupo de que él cumpliera su amenaza. Lo tomó de la mano …

─ Lucius, ven, tienes que recibir al resto de los invitados.─ le dijo y lo jalo hacia otro lugar.

─ Mi amor lo siento.─

─ Esta bien, no es tu culpa, tranquilo.─

Malfoy la miró y se tranquilizó, se dejó guiar hasta las personas que acababan de aparecerse.

─ Señor Ministro, bienvenido.─

─ Señor Malfoy, muchas gracias por la invitación. Veo que su hijo es un fiel calco suyo. Oh! Y esta preciosidad debe ser la señorita Thomas.─

─ Recuerde que Selena ahora es una Malfoy.─

─ Sí es verdad, mis disculpas.─

Luego de las presentaciones, se dirigieron al salón principal donde la banda tocaba de fondo. Los chicos aprovecharon para alejarse de la multitud.

─ Selena, lamento lo que te dijo mi padre, se retiró no quiere enfrentarse a Malfoy.─ dijo Theodore.

─ No te preocupes, entiendo que varios de los que están aquí, creen que los hijos de muggles no deberíamos pertenecer a su mundo. No es culpa tuya lo que tu padre piense.─

─ ¿Cómo has estado?─ preguntó Blaise.

─ Muy bien, Draco me ha hecho reír mucho aunque también nos metió en varios problemas.─

─ ¡Oye! Sos vos la que me sigue el juego, también es culpa tuya.─ Se excusó el rubio. Pasaron un largo rato poniéndose al día con todo lo ocurrido durante el mes en que no se habían visto.

─ ¿Has sabido algo de Snape?─ Preguntó Theodore, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Draco y otra de Blaise.

─ No pero se supone que esta invitado a la fiesta.─

─ ¿QUÉ?─ preguntó Draco.

─ Lucius me dijo que lo invitó, es una tradición.─

─ Aún así no debió hacerlo.─ respondió molesto el joven Malfoy.

─ No importa, no vino.─ respondió la morocha un poco desilusionada. "Lo extraño mucho, me hubiera gustado aunque sea verlo unos minutos." Regresaron al salón principal, aún faltaba para la cena y los adultos habían formado varios grupos donde hablaban acaloradamente.

─ ¡Draco! Al fin te encuentro.─ exclamó Pansy Parkinson abrazándolo y mirando a Selena como si fuera un perro sarnoso que se había colado en la mansión.

─ Hola.─ respondió fríamente el muchacho.

─ Ven conmigo, soy tu invitada.─ exigió la muchacha.

─ Sólo un rato.─ accedió de mala gana.

Selena por su parte se quedó con sus amigos, cuando …

─ ¡Oh!─ Exclamó de pronto Theodore poniendo una cara rara.

─ ¿Qué suce…─ estaba diciendo Selena hasta que miró en la misma dirección que su amigo.

─ Snape.─ Gruñó Blaise.─ ¿Qué vas a hacer?─

La morocha miró a Draco y a Lucius pero ambos estaban ocupados y no se percataron del recién llegado.

─ Tengo que ir a recibirlo, es mi deber.─

─ ¿Segura? Puedes ignorarlo.─ Sugirió Theodore.

─ Sería de mala educación, estaré bien.─ sentenció la morocha y se dirigió hacia su profesor.

─ Buenas noches profesor Snape, sea bienvenido.─ lo saludó Selena. Severus estaba muy demacrado y más delgado, parecía que hubiera envejecido cincuenta años, daba la sensación de que estaba enfermo lo que ocasionó que la morocha se preocupara.

─ ¡Selena! Buenas noches.─ respondió con su suave voz y una pequeña sonrisa. No pensaba que ella se acercaría a saludarlo.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien?─ preguntó angustiada por el aspecto de su profesor.

─ Sí, no es nada. ¿Eres feliz con … los Malfoy?─ le preguntó, aunque en realidad solo se refería a Lucius.

─ Sí, son muy buenos conmigo.─

─ ¿Te recuperaste rápido del ataque de los dementores?─

La muchacha bajo la cabeza.─ Sí, estoy bien.─

─ Selena fue mi culpa, lamento haberte hecho daño ¿segura que todo esta bien?─ Necesitaba asegurarse, quería que ella pudiera vivir la vida que merecía. Sin darse cuenta habían caminado fuera del salón principal hasta la biblioteca, estaban solos.

─ No fue su culpa, yo salí del castillo.─

Severus la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que cuando no lo miraba a los ojos era porque algo ocultaba.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─

─ Lo siento pero no puedo hablar sobre eso, Lucius me hizo prometerlo.─

─ Selena, puedes confiar en mí.─

─ ¿En verdad puedo?─ preguntó la morocha recordando todo lo sucedido, tan dolida y a la vez tan furiosa, que su tono de voz fue duro y acusador. El rostro de Severus se ensombreció surcado por el dolor, no podía soportar que ella lo tratara así, lo estaba matando, era mucho más dolor del que podía soportar. Selena notó la expresión del morocho y comprendió que fue por su reacción "¿Estará así por mi culpa?"

─ Lamento haberte molestado, será mejor que me retire. Solo quería verte y saber que estabas bien.─ respondió Snape dirigiéndose a la puerta.

─ ¡Severus! ¡Espera no te vayas!─ le dijo la morocha tomándolo de la mano para frenarlo.─ No quise responderte de esa forma, lo lamento.─

─ No te preocupes, lo merezco.─

─ En verdad lamento todas las cosas horribles que te dije, ninguna de ellas era cierta. Solo te grité lo que los chicos decían de vos, nada de eso es lo que sentía, yo no te odio.─

La morocha necesitaba disculparse, aunque él la había lastimado, a Selena le dolía más todo lo que ella le había dicho.

─ Entonces … ¿me perdonas?─ preguntó el morocho algo inseguro.

─ Soy yo la que debe pedir perdón, te traté muy mal.─

─ Sólo reaccionaste a lo que yo te hice. Te lastime porque creí que era lo mejor, fui un estúpido. Durante todo este tiempo no podía soportar recordar lo que te había hecho, no podía soportar que me odiaras.─

─ Severus …─ pronunció la morocha mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.─ Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto que creí que me moriría.─

─ Amor, lamento todo el dolor que te cause.─

─ Te quiero Severus.─

─ Yo también te quiero. Selena eres mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti.─

Permanecieron por un largo rato abrazados sin decir nada, necesitaban tanto sentir la calidez del otro que creían que si se separaban se morirían.

─ ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede?─ preguntó al fin Snape.

─ Volví a tener esas pesadillas pero ahora a veces las tengo mientras estoy despierta y … vi el escudo del lince y la serp…─

─ ¡Selena!─ Exclamó Lucius entrando en la habitación.─ No digas nada.─

─ Pero yo…─

─ Ve con Draco, debo hablar con Severus a solas.─

─ Lo siento Lucius, no te enojes.─

─ No estoy enojado mi amor, solo te estoy cuidando.─ le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.─ Vamos vete, todo esta bien.─

La morocha miró a Severus que asintió y se retiró del lugar.

─ Sabes que no voy a lastimarla.─ respondió Snape.

─ No creo que puedas lastimarla más de lo que ya lo has hecho.─ le respondió el rubio, sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

─ ¿Por qué realizaste un hechizo muffliato?─

─ Porque lo que voy a decirte no debe saberlo nadie más, en especial Selena, por lo menos por ahora. Pero primero debo decirte otra cosa, ES TU CULPA QUE ELLA SIENTA QUE NADIE LA QUIERE, VIVE CON MIEDO DE QUE LA DEJEN SOLA, CASI NI DUERME, SE LA PASA LLORANDO TODA LA NOCHE, LA LASTIMASTE MÁS DE LO QUE TE IMAGINAS.─ bramó el rubio descargando su furia.

─ ¿Crees que no lo sé?─

─ A pesar de todo te sigue queriendo, no la mereces, nunca la has merecido.─

─ Lo sé.─

─ Aún así te necesita.─

─ ¿Qué sucede?─

─ No creo que Selena sea hija de muggles. Las visiones que tiene probablemente se trate de recuerdos de su niñez, la beba con la que sueña debe ser ella misma. Alguien ha sellado su memoria y tanto el boggart como los dementores, rompieron ese sello.─

─ Pero la magia que se requiere para algo así … se trata de las artes oscuras más poderosas y complicadas que existen y creo que solo dos personas pueden tener semejante nivel de poder, una sería el Señor Tenebroso y la otra … Albus Dumbledore.─

─ Los dos sabemos que el Señor oscuro no se molestaría en sellar la memoria de una beba, simplemente la mataría.─

─ Pero Albus … nunca haría algo para dañar a una niña.─

─ ¿Estas seguro? Ese viejo se trae algo entre manos, no confió en él.─

─ ¿Por qué crees que ella pertenece a una familia mágica?─

─ ¿Recuerdas el día que me dijiste que sus padres la rechazaron nuevamente?─

─ Sí ¿por qué?─

─ Fui a darles su merecido. Me aparecí en su casa y los torture, lo curioso es que seguían negando ser sus padres. Y es verdad, la adoptaron cuando ella tenía sólo un año y medio. Así que estuve averiguando, Selena fue abandonada en las puertas de un convento en una canasta con una carta. La carta la tengo yo.─ sentenció extendiéndole una hoja muy gastada y Severus la leyó en voz alta.

─ "Esta es nuestra hija Selena, nació el catorce de abril, tiene nueve meses. No podemos seguir cuidándola, un gran peligro se cierne sobre nosotros, incluso los muggles pueden sentirlo, por favor cuiden de nuestra pequeña" esta firmada con un sello de un lince mordiendo una serpiente.

─ ¿Sabes a que familia pertenece ese escudo?─ preguntó el rubio.

─ No.─

─ Es el emblema de la familia Mafdet.─

─ Pero ellos fueron asesinados por el señor oscuro, no tenían hijos.─

─ El señor oscuro no los asesinó, relego el trabajo en varios de sus mortífagos, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle … y el líder del grupo era yo.─

─ Eso quiere decir que tú…─

─ Yo violé y asesiné a su madre, si Selena se enterara no me perdonaría jamás. La primera vez que la ví me recordó a Aine, tu quizás no recuerdes a su madre, era una Revenclaw de mi mismo año, la mujer más hermosa que jamás halla visto, pero siempre me despreció porque mi familia pertenecía al lado oscuro. Nunca supe que tuvo una hija, de hecho, el nacimiento de Selena no esta registrado ni en el mundo muggle ni en el nuestro.─

─ Sí el señor tenebroso regresara y se enterara de su existencia…─

─ Selena estaría condenada, es nuestro deber protegerla. Bajo mi custodia jamás podrán tocarla pero no puedo evitar que tenga esas visiones. Draco me contó que solo estando cerca de ti ella logra controlar esas imágenes.─

─ Así era, por lo menos antes de lastimarla.─

─ ¿Crees que puedas ayudarla?─

─ No lo sé, eso depende de que ella confíe nuevamente en mi.

─ Puedes usar legeremancia con ella, es importante saber que tanto recuerda. Lo que no entiendo es que no había ningún bebé en la casa cuando asesinamos a esa familia, o de lo contrario …─

─ Es muy peligroso usar esa técnica si su memoria fue sellada, podría lastimarla.─

─ Entiendo, es mejor que vaya a buscarla para que sigan hablando. Recuerda que aún no debe saber vahada sobre todo esto, necesito tiempo para explicarle lo que le hice a su familia.─

─ ¿Se lo dirás?─

─ A su momento, sé que me va a odiar y por ahora necesita mi protección. Cuando el señor oscuro sea derrotado para siempre se lo diré.─ Sentenció Lucius y fue en busca de la morocha.

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

¿Será Selena una Mafdet? Y si lo fuera ¿podría perdonar a Lucius?

¿Qué opinan de Sele como una Malfoy?

¿ Sevi merece el perdón de Sele?

Como verán a partir de ahora, Sele es parte de la familia Malfoy. Lucius arregló los papeles y le dio su apellido a la morocha (¿no les parece raro que Sele tenga el apellido de Lucius sin haber sido adoptada por él? Después de todo solo es su tutor igual que Sprout, pero con Pomona Sele conservaba su apellido original.)

Bueno, ya saben, el mismo pedido de siempre: comentarios, dudas, criticas, sugerencias, peticiones, lo que quieran.


	17. una extraña familia

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. los personajes son ooc.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 17: Una extraña familia.

La morocha había regresado al salón principal para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

─ Sele ¿no vas a rescatarlo?─ preguntó Theodore.

─ ¿A quien?─

─ A Draco.─ respondió Nott y todos miraron al rubio que estaba haciendo señas. No había podido librarse de Pansy Parkinson.

─ No, el tiene la culpa según él, los Malfoy son irresistible, ahora debe pagar las consecuencias.─ respondió divertida.

─ Estas pasando mucho tiempo con los Slytherins, ya te pareces a uno de nosotros.─ le dijo Blaise.

─ Quizás, he dicho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.─

─ ¿Te refieres a Snape?─

─ Sí.─

─ ¿Te peleaste otra vez? Dijiste que todo estaba bien.─

─ No me peleé pero en realidad no sé como estamos.─

─ Con lo que tardan en regresar esos dos, yo diría que Malfoy lo esta enterrando.─ dijo Theodore.

─ ¡Theodore Nott! Eso no es gracioso.─ dijo molesta la morocha.

─ Lo siento, pero ahí regresa el padre de Draco solo.─

Selena se volteó para ver a Lucius.

─ Mi am… Selena.─ corrigió apresuradamente Malfoy.─ Podrías ir a la biblioteca, Severus quiere hablar contigo.─

─ Si, ya voy.─ Respondió aliviada de que Severus aún estuviera en la casa mientras que Lucius regresó con el resto de los invitados.

─ Selena ¿cómo iba a llamarte Malfoy?─ preguntó Zabini.

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Es a mí o estuvo a punto de llamarte "mi amor".─

─ No lo creo, escuchaste mal.─ Respondió la morocha. ─ Ya regreso.─ agregó deseosa de volver con Snape y no tener que dar explicaciones sobre Lucius.

─ Creí que Lucius iba a echarte.─ dijo la muchacha entrando en la biblioteca.

─ No, solo quería aclararme unas cuantas cosas y advertirme que si vuelvo a hacerte llorar me matará.─

─ Lucius debería aprender a no amenazar a todo el mundo.─

─ Lo que hace es porque te ama.─

─ Ya lo sé, él me lo dijo poco tiempo después de conocernos, siempre me ha estado cuidando.─

─ A diferencia mía que siempre te he estado lastimando. Por eso sé que no podemos regresar a … ser novios. Los dos necesitamos tiempo para madurar, en toda mi vida nunca tuve una verdadera relación con alguien que me importara. Siempre creí que estaría solo pero un día una pequeña personita apareció y me hizo sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sin embargo, no supe como comportarme, todo lo que hice fue lastimarte una y otra vez, por eso es que quiero que empecemos desde el principio. En estos momentos me necesitas como un amigo, voy a ayudarte a controlar esas imágenes que te atormentan pero para eso necesito que confíes en mí.─

─ ¿Aún me queres?─

─ Con toda mi alma, jamás he dejado de quererte ni por un segundo y voy amarte por el resto de mi vida. Pero eso no es suficiente para que estemos juntos, no quiero volver a lastimarte.─

─ Te quiero Severus.─

─ Lo sé amor.─ respondió tomándola entre sus brazos.

Selena y Severus pasaron un largo rato juntos hablando sobre todo lo ocurrido.

─ Sele lamento interrumpir.─ dijo Draco.─ Va a comenzar el baile, es mejor que vengas.─

─ Ya voy.─ respondió y el rubio se retiró.

─ Tengo que irme.─ dijo Snape.

─ Quédate, no tienes porque irte.─

─ No me gustan las fiestas, solo vine para verte, además estoy cansado. Vendré a verte pronto, lo prometo.─

─ ¿Seguro que estas bien?─

─ Sí, no te preocupes solo es cansancio.─

─ Es solo que … no te ves muy bien.─

─ Sabes bien que nunca he sido atractivo, quizás al estar tanto tiempo con los Malfoy olvidaste que yo era el horrible murciélago de las mazmorras.─

─ No es eso, es que pareces enfermo.─

─ Es por la culpa de haberte alejado de mí, por todas las cosas que te he hecho. Debes ir al baile, nos veremos pronto.─

─ Esta bien, estaré esperándote.─ respondió la morocha abrazándolo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta.─ Descansa y cuídate mucho.─

─ Lo haré amor.─ le susurró y se desvaneció.

Selena regresó al salón principal, el baile aún no había comenzado.

─ ¿Por qué no me salvaste de Pansy Parkinson?─ preguntó Draco.

─ Es tu invitada, se supone que debes ser amable.─

─ ¿Dónde esta Snape?─

─ Se fue, no le gustan las fiestas.─

─ ¿Esta todo bien?─

─ Sí, mejor que nunca, nos amigamos.─

─ ¿Volvieron a ser novios?─

─ No, él quiere que empecemos como amigos.─

─ ¿No estas de acuerdo?─

─ Lo quiero demasiado pero creo que tiene razón.─

─ Mi amor.─ dijo Lucius.─ Vamos a inaugurar el baile.─

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿quieres bailar conmigo?─

─ Por supuesto, no voy a bailar con Draco.─

─ Pero yo no sé bailar.─

─ No te preocupes, solo debes dejar que yo te guíe, confía en mí.─

─ De acuerdo.─

─ Debes colocar tu mano izquierda sobre mi hombro y darme la derecha.─

Se ubicaron en el centro del salón, instantes después comenzaba la música. Se trataba de una canción llamada "labios compartidos" (1)

AMOR MIO SI ESTOY DEBAJO DEL VAIVEN DE TUS PIERNAS  
SI ESTOY HUNDIDO EN UN VAIVEN DE CADERAS,  
ESTO ES EL CIELO, ES MI CIELO.

AMOR FUGADO, ME TOMAS, ME DEJAS, ME EXPRIMES Y ME TIRAS A UN LADO ,  
TE VAS A OTROS CIELOS Y REGRESAS COMO LOS COLIBRIS  
ME TIENES COMO UN PERRO A TUS PIES

OTRA VEZ MI BOCA INSENSATA, VUELVE A CAER EN TU PIEL  
VUELVE A MI TU BOCA Y PROVOCA,  
VUELVO A CAER, DE TUS PECHOS EN TUS PAR DE PIES,

LABIOS COMPARTIDOS, LABIOS DIVIDIDOS, MI AMOR,  
YO NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, QUE COMPARTO EL ENGAÑO, Y COMPARTO MIS DIAS, Y EL DOLOR,  
YA NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS,  
OOOH AMOR, OOOH AMOR..COMPARTIDO

AMOR MUTANTE AMIGOS CON DERECHO Y SIN DERECHO DE TENERTE SIEMPRE , Y SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ESPERAR PACIENTE, EL PEDAZO QUE ME TOCA DE TI , RELAMPAGOS DE ALCOHOL LAS VOCES SOLAS LLORAN EN EL SOL HEN MI BOCA EN LLAMAS TORTURADA TE DESNUDAS ANGEL HADA LUEGO TE VAS.

OTRA VEZ MI BOCA INSENSATA, VUELVE A CAER EN TU PIEL DE MIEL  
VUELVE A MI TU BOCA, DUELE , VUELVO A CAER DE TUS PECHOS EN TUS PAR DE PIES.

LABIOS COMPARTIDOS , LABIOS DIVIDIDOS MI AMOR , YO NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, QUE COMPARTO EL ENGAÑO Y COMPARTO MIS DIAS Y EL DOLOR, YA NO PUEDO COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS, QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO , QUE ME ENTIERRE EL OLVIDO, MI AMOR PERO NO PUEDO MAS COMPARTIR TUS LABIOS , COMPARTIR TUS BESOS, LABIOS COMPARTIDOS

TE AMO CON TODA MI FE SIN MEDIDA  
TE AMO AUNQUE ESTES COMPARTIDA  
TUS LABIOS TIENEN EL CONTROL.

TE AMO CON TODA MI FE SIN MEDIDA  
TE AMO AUNQUE ESTES COMPARTIDA  
Y SIGUES TU CON EL CONTROL.

─ Mírame.─ le pidió Lucius. La morocha levantó su rostro y se dejó guiar. Durante el tiempo que duró la canción, ambos se miraron a los ojos, por unos instantes el resto de las personas del lugar parecían haber desaparecido. Selena se sintió muy extraña y confundida pero feliz de estar junto al rubio.

A la hora de la cena, Lucius se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, Selena a un lado y Draco del otro. La velada fue muy agradable, era de madrugada cuando la morocha se caía del sueño.

─ ¿Estas muy cansada?─ preguntó Blaise.

─ Sí, me estoy durmiendo.─

─ Aún falta mucho, estas reuniones son interminables.─

─ ¿Ustedes no están cansados?─

─ No, estamos acostumbrados desde bebes.─ respondió Theodore.

─ Dile a padre, seguro que te dejará ir a dormir.─

─ ¿No crees que se enoje?─

─ Contigo, lo dudo ¿quieres que le pregunte yo?─

─ No, yo iré.─ sentenció Selena y fue en busca de Lucius que estaba hablando con el ministro de magia.

─ Disculpen.─

─ Selena ¿qué sucede?─

─ ¿Puedo hablar contigo?─

─ Por supuesto. Señor ministro discúlpenos un momento.─

─ No hay problema señor Malfoy.─

─ Mi amor ¿te encuentras bien?─ preguntó el rubio en el pasillo.

─ Tengo mucho sueño ¿puedo ir a dormir?─ preguntó bostezando.

Lucius la alzó.─ Mi amor, no me di cuenta, no estas acostumbrada a estas fiestas.─

─ Lo siento, pero no puedo mantenerme despierta.─

─ No importa ¿te gustó?─

─ Sí, mucho, sobre todo el baile.─ respondió sonrojándose, algo que hizo muy feliz a Lucius.

─ Entonces, organizaré otro para antes de que regreses a clases.─ sentenció dejándola en la cama.

─ Sería genial, ahora tengo que cambiarme.─

─ Puedes dormir así, le diré a Minsky que venga a desvestirte.─ "Aunque me gustaría hacerlo yo."

─ Hasta mañana.─

─ Hasta mañana mi amor.─ dijo Lucius acariciando el rostro de la morocha, se acercó poco a poco y apoyó sus labios en los de ella. Viendo que no se resistía, profundizo en su beso de forma muy dulce.─ Te amo.─ agregó al separarse y la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida. "¿Se habrá dado cuenta que nos besamos? ¿sabrá que era yo?" se preguntaba el rubio mientras salía de la habitación.

A la hora del almuerzo, Draco fue a despertarla …

─ Sele, es hora de comer ¡levántate!─

─ Un ratito más.─ suplicó la morocha.

─ ¡NO! Ni un segundo más, me muero de hambre y no podemos comer hasta que vos vengas.─ respondió sacudiéndola.

─ ¡ARRIBA! O te tiro agua.─

─ Eres malo.─ refunfuñó Selena.

─ Y soy peor cuando tengo hambre.─

─ Bueno ya, me levanto.─

El rubio esperó fuera de la habitación hasta que ella se cambiara y luego fueron juntos al comedor.

─ Buenos días mi amor.─ dijo Lucius.

─ Buenos días.─

─ ¿Aún estas cansada?─

─ Solo un poco.─

─ ¿Te gustaría salir de paseo?─

─ Padre ¿A dónde vamos?─ preguntó Draco con interés.

─ Solo saldremos Selena y yo, tu madre va a venir para hablar contigo.─

─ ¿Mi madre?─

─ Sí, tiene algo muy importarte que discutir contigo.─

─ Pero yo prefiero ir con ustedes.─

─ No insistas.─

Luego de comer, Lucius llevó a Selena al jardín que siempre frecuentaban, se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un gran árbol disfrutando del hermoso paisaje …

─ ¿Por qué no te quedaste para hablar con tu esposa y Draco?─ preguntó de pronto la morocha.

─ Porque Narcisa quería hablar a solas con él y además yo quería estar contigo.─

─ ¿Estás seguro que eso es lo mejor?─

─ Sí, conozco a Draco no importa lo que Narcisa le diga, él se quedará con nosotros. ¿no quieres estar conmigo? Hace mucho que no estamos los dos solos.─

─ Sólo me preocupo por vos y por Draco, los quiero mucho y no me gustaría verlos tristes.─

─ Mi amor eres demasiado adorable.─ respondió y la besó suavemente.─ ¿Qué sucedió con Severus?─

─ Nos amigamos.─

─ ¿No sales más con él?─

─ No, él quiere que por ahora seamos amigos.─

─ Eso quiere decir que aún tengo una oportunidad de que me correspondas.─ sentenció acercándose y recostándose sobre ella. Selena se resistió pero él sujeto sus manos por sobre su cabeza.─ Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, sabes que te amo.─ le susurró al oído mientras la besaba en el cuello y con su mano libre acariciaba el cuerpo de la morocha. Comenzó recorriendo su cuello para luego acariciar sus senos por sobre la ropa. Lentamente le levantó la remera, lamió su ombligo y con su lengua dibujo el contorno, siguió con besos y caricias ocasionando que ella poco a poco se fuera relajando. Al sentir que ya no se resistía, dejó de sujetarla, devoró su boca lentamente, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba con ella. Selena rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Lucius correspondiendo su beso, podía sentir todo el cuerpo del adulto sobre ella, incluso, la dureza en la entrepierna del rubio. Malfoy comenzaba a perder el control de lo que estaba haciendo, movía su cuerpo sobre ella tratando de satisfacer su necesidad pero la ropa de ambos se lo impedía, quería sentir su piel sobre la de ella, escucharla gemir su nombre. Deslizó su mano para acariciar a su demandante miembro mientras volvía a besarla, sabía lo que deseaba y lo que ocurriría si seguía. "No puedo, no quiero obligarla, no puedo hacerle lo mismo que a su madre." pensó Lucius y se separó bruscamente de ella.

─ Lo lamento Selena, me pasé de la raya.─ dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo. ─ Será mejor que vallamos a otro lugar.─ agregó levantándose y extendiéndole la mano. Selena la tomó sin decir nada, estaba muy confundida por lo ocurrido. El resto del día estuvieron en el callejón Diagon mientras Lucius trataba de controlar su libido. "Cuando regresemos tengo que darme una ducha helada." Casi al anochecer se aparecieron en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.

─ Selena lo que pasó hoy … entiendo si estás enojada conmigo y me pides que me mantenga alejado por un tiempo.─

─ No estoy enojada.─ dijo la morocha que no había hablado en toda la tarde.─ Es solo que … fue algo raro.─ Confesó avergonzada. Al principio no quería que Lucius actuara de esa forma porque le pareció muy similar a las cosas que le vio hacer en sus recuerdos pero luego no pudo evitar que le agradaran esas sensaciones que él le hizo sentir. Con Severus nunca sintió algo así, si bien se habían acariciado, esas caricias eran más inocentes incluso torpes ya que Severus siempre se alejó antes de ir más lejos. Algo que a Lucius le costaba hacer.

─ ¿No vas a querer que me aleje?─ preguntó sorprendido.

─ No.─ respondió sonrojándose aún más, ocasionando que Malfoy deseara tomarla en ese momento.

─ Será mejor que entremos.─ Sentenció el rubio controlando su deseo.

En el interior, Draco los estaba esperando ...

─ Son malos, ¿Por qué no me llevaron de compras?─ se quejó el joven rubio al ver las bolsas que su padre y Selena traían.

─ ¡Draco! Compórtate, soy tu padre, más respeto.─ Gruñó Lucius.─ ¿Hablaste con tu madre?─

─ Sí, hace rato que se fue.─

─ ¿Y bien?─

─ Me quedó a vivir con ustedes, ella puede irse a vivir a donde quiera y con quien quiera. A mi no me importa.─

─ Ya me lo imaginaba.─

─ Padre ¿vas a casarte nuevamente?─ preguntó Draco mirando a Lucius y luego a Selena.

─ Quizás, ya veremos con el tiempo.─ respondió el adulto y miró a la morocha que se sonrojó. ─ Voy a darme una ducha, no ocasionen problemas.─ agregó y se fue.

─ Draco ¿seguro que estas bien?─

─ Claro que sí. Nunca me llevé muy bien con mi madre, ella prefería estar más con sus amantes que conmigo. No tiene sentido que ahora venga a pedirme que me valla con ella.─

─ ¿Y Lucius? ¿él si pasaba tiempo contigo?─

─ Bueno, dentro de todo, por lo menos me acompañaba a comprar las cosas para el colegio y me llevaba con él cuando había algo interesante.─

─ ¿Por eso te molestó el día en que nos conocimos que él se quedara conmigo en el caldero chorreante?─

─ Sí, no quería compartirlo con nadie, se suponía que ese día era para mí y justo te vio vos.─

─ Lo siento, no fue mi intención …─

─ Lo sé, vos no fuiste la que le pidió que se quedara.─

─ ¿Ahora … también te molesta que él pase tiempo conmigo? ¿preferirías que yo me fuera?─

─ Eres una tonta, no quiero que te vallas y no me molesta que mi padre y vos pasen tiempo juntos.─

─ Gracias, sé que para vos debe ser muy difícil aceptarme debido … a mi origen. Me alegra que te quedes aquí.─

─ Ahora eres una Malfoy, es lo único que importa. Además seguramente te convertirás en mi madrastra, no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que padre te pidas que te cases con él. Ahora no hay nada que se lo impida aunque sería algo raro porque yo te considero como una hermanita pequeña.─

─ ¡Draco! No digas eso.─

─ ¿Qué? ¿lo de ser mi hermanita?─

─ No tonto, lo otro.─

─ Te sonrojaste ¡vamos Sele! Mi padre te hará feliz.─

─ ¿Por qué insistís con eso?─

─ Porque él te ama, nunca lo vi feliz y ahora podemos ser una familia, algo rara pero familia. ¿te gusta ser parte de mi familia?─

─ Claro que si, los quiero mucho a ambos.─

─ Pero no ves a mi padre como si fuera el tuyo ¿verdad?─

─ No, sé que es mucho mayor que yo pero no puedo verlo como un padre, es mi amigo.─

─ Aún así tengo esperanzas de que mi padre logré enamorarte y se casen. Me gustaría tener un hermanito y en lo posible que sea Slytherin no vallas a convertirlo en un Gryffindor.─

─ ¡Draco!─ Exclamó la morocha súper escarlata.─ Me dijiste que me veías como a una hermanita menor.─

─ No te veo como una hermanita menor, eres mi hermanita pero no tenemos la misma sangre así que puedes tener hijos con mi padre sin ningún problema.─

Una semana más tarde, un enorme búho trajo las cartas de Hogwarts …

─ Bien, tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon para comprar todo esto.─ Sentenció Lucius.

─ Padre ¿podemos ir al callejón Knocturn?─

─ Ya veremos, compraremos lo que necesitan para el colegio y si queda tiempo tal vez podremos ir.─

Los tres se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante.

─ Primero debemos ir a Gringots. Mi amor ¿has estado alguna vez en el banco mágico?─

─ Sí, una sola vez en primer año.─

─ ¿Bajaste a las cámaras subterráneas?─

─ No, Severus me hizo quedar al lado del mostrador de uno de esos bichos.─

─ Ya verás que la cámara de los Malfoy es enorme y el paseo en el carrito es muy divertido.─ dijo Draco.

─ ¿Yo también puedo ir?─

─ Por supuesto mi amor, igual que Draco tu también puedes retirar dinero del banco cuando lo desees pero como ambos son menores hay un límite en la cantidad que pueden sacar.─ Explicó Lucius entrando al banco, Selena se acercó más a él.─ ¿Qué sucede?─

─ Me dan miedo, cuando tuve que quedarme aquí mientras Severus bajó a las cámaras, ellos me miraban muy feo.─

El adulto rió. ─ Eres demasiado adorable, no te preocupes, estas conmigo y nadie va a hacerte nada ni a mirarte feo, es una promesa.─

─ Eres una gallina Gryffindor, hubieras quedado mejor en Hufflepuff.─ dijo Draco riendo.

─ ¡Draco! No te burles de ella o no te compraré nada.─ dijo Lucius mientras Selena le sacaba la lengua a Draco.

Bajaron a la cámara subterránea de la Familia Malfoy la cual era del tamaño del gran salón de Hogwarts. Cuando se abrió, la morocha pudo ver que en su interior había pilas y pilas de galeones que llegaban hasta el techo. Ella nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera tener tanto dinero. Lucius llenó tres bolsitos, uno para él, otro se lo dio a Draco y el tercero era para la morocha, que no estaba muy segura de aceptar tanta cantidad de dinero pero la expresión que puso el rubio al notar que estaba a punto de rehusarse fue suficiente para que la agarrara sin chistar.

Al salir del banco fueron a la heladería a pedido de ambos menores, Lucius llevaba a Selena de la mano mientras que Draco iba del otro lado. Luego de disfrutar de unos enormes y deliciosos helados se dirigieron a comprar túnicas nuevas tanto para el colegio como para salir. La actitud del adulto con la muchacha era más bien el de una pareja que la de un tutor, algo que llamó la atención de la dueña del local.

─ Querida ¿todo bien? ¿quieres que te ajuste más la túnica?─

─ No, así esta bien, gracias.─

─ ¿Segura? Ahora esta de moda resaltar bien la figura.─

─ La prefiero así.─

─ Que suerte tienes.─ dijo Madame Malkin cuando Lucius se fue a ver a Draco.─ Me he enterado que el Señor Malfoy esta disponible a raíz de su divorcio, es un hombre muy apetecible y veo que no ha perdido el tiempo y ya te ha elegido como su pareja. Me imagino que ha de ser todo un semental en la cama pero pareces algo menor para él ¿cuántos años tienes?─

─ La señorita tiene trece años y esta bajo mi custodia. Creí que este local tenía la clase suficiente pero veo que me equivoco. Debería tener más cuidado en lo que habla o podría perder la lengua en un accidente.─ dijo Lucius que se había acercado con Draco. Le molestó que lo consideraran muy mayor para estar con Selena.

"No soy tan viejo, solo tengo treinta y ocho." El adulto salió de la tiende muy molesto pensando si la morocha también lo consideraría un viejo.

─ Has algo.─ le dijo Draco a Selena.

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Lo que sea, cuando esta así de molesto es un peligro y aún no terminamos con las compras, de seguro que nos lleva de vuelta a la casa.─

─ Lucius ¿te encuentras bien?─ le preguntó la morocha al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano. Le preocupó que le dijeran que era peligroso, ella lo tomó literalmente y pensó que actuaría como mortífago.

─ ¿Te parece que soy viejo?─

─ No eres viejo ¿por eso estas molesto?─

─ ¿Segura?─

─ No importa lo que esa mujer diga, no te conoce, no eres viejo. Olvídate de eso y disfrutemos de la salida.─

─ Tienes razón, aún tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.─ dijo Lucius y se frenó, la tomó por la cintura y la jaló hacia él para besarla apasionadamente ocasionando que ella se avergonzara, sobre todo porque Draco los estaba mirando. ─ Es mejor que sigamos.─ agregó satisfecho por el beso y el sonrojo de la morocha.

─ Así se hace.─ le dijo Draco.

─ ¡Cállate!─ respondió aún más colorada.

─ Mi amor aún no tienes una mascota, ya es tiempo de que te compré una.─ Sentenció Malfoy yendo a la tienda de animales.─ Sé que te gustan los unicornios pero no se venden aunque si lo deseas puedo contratar a alguien para que capture une para ti.─

─ No, los unicornios deben ser libres, seguro que habrá alguna criatura que me guste.─ exclamó la muchacha mientras entraban a la abarrotada tienda. Allí había todo tipo de criaturas, de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Recorrió cada jaula acompañada de Draco que le explicaba sobre algunos animales raros.

─ ¡Mira que lindos gatitos!─ dijo la morocha viendo una enorme jaula con varios animales, Draco rió.─ ¿por qué te ríes?─

─ Porque esos no son gatos.─

─ ¿Cómo que no?─

─ Son Kneazle, son muy parecidos a los gatos pero son criaturas mágicas, se necesita tener una licencia especial para poder tenerlos. Cuando crecen su pelaje se vuelve a rayas o con círculos.─

─ Oh, entonces no podré tener uno.─ dijo muy triste.

─ Mi amor si quieres uno, lo tendrás. Elige el que te gusta y yo me haré cargo de todo.─ sentenció Lucius que no iba a permitir que su morocha se quedara sin tener lo que quería. No importaba que era lo que Selena quisiera, él se encargaría de conseguirlo aunque le pidiera la luna. Creía que si lograba darle todo lo que ella deseara nunca lo dejaría.

─ ¿Seguro?─

─ Por supuesto.─

─ Gracias.─ Respondió abrazándolo.─ Me gusta ese pequeñito.─

El dueño de la tienda se acercó.─ Señor Malfoy que placer verlo.─

─ Deseo adquirir ese Kneazle negro.─

─ Veo que la señorita tiene un muy buen gusto, pero como sabrá se necesita hacer la reservación del animal y luego cuando el ministerio le entregue los papeles podrá llevarse al Kneazle.─

Lucius miró a Selena que se entristeció al darse cuenta de que no podría llevarse a la criatura con ella.

─ Señor Genei podemos hablar en privado.─

─ Por supuesto señor Malfoy.─

Luego de unos minutos los dos adultos regresaron, el dueño de la tienda le entregó el pequeño kneazle a la morocha.─ Señor Malfoy no se olvide de firmar luego los papeles.─

Selena miraba a Lucius, al parecer era cierto de que los Malfoy conseguían lo que querían cuando querían.

─ Gracias, ¿pero que fue lo que hiciste para que me lo dieran?─ preguntó cuando salieron de la tienda.

─ Digamos que sé como persuadir a la gente. Te prometí que te haría feliz.─ le respondió acariciando su rostro.

Caminaban por el callejón mientras Selena sonreía feliz de la mano de Lucius y con el Kneazle en su otro brazo. Siguieron con las compras hasta que consiguieron todo lo que decía la lista del colegio.

─ Bien, ahora es mi turno padre.─

─ ¿Qué quieres?─

─ Ir al callejón Knocturn.─

─ De acuerdo pero debes ayudarme a cuidar de Selena.─ dijo el adulto de mala gana, no quería llevar a la morocha a ese lugar.

─ Claro que voy a cuidarla.─

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué pasará en el callejon Knocturn?

¿por qué Lucius no quiere llevarla?

Espero comentarios, críticas, dudas, sugerencias, peticiones, lo que sea, escriban algo solo para saber que aún hay alguien leyendo la historia, así me dan ánimos para actualizarla más seguido.

El Kneazle es un machito y busco sugerencias de cómo llamarlo, ya que va a jugar un papel importante más adelante en la historia.

El próximo capítulo: Un día con Severus.

Algo ocasiona que Draco se enoje con su padre. Sevi regresa con noticias y para estar con Selena. (Vamos que no puede quedarse en los laureles porque Lucius no se da por vencido.)

Besos y buena semana.

Miaka Snape.

pd:

me mandaron un mail desde la web los malos autores y sus fics y basicamente me dicen que esta historia es un desastre y que como los personajes no se comportan como los describe Rowling y que además selena es una mary sue, me recomiendan que directamente deje de escribirlo, lo borre y me dedique a escribir otra historia, realmente me bajoneo bastante y estoy pensando en dejar de públicar la historia y me gustaría que quienes leen el fic me dejen su comentario.


	18. un día con Severus

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 18: Un día con Severus.

Luego de entrar en ese callejón, la morocha comprendió porque Lucius le pidió a Draco que lo ayudara a cuidarla. El lugar no solo se veía deprimente sino que también muy peligroso, no se trataba en realidad de un callejón de calle única como el Diagón sino que era un laberinto de calles. Selena le pidió a Draco que le llevara al pequeño kneazle porque tenía miedo que se le escapara en ese lugar, por su parte, Lucius ya no la tomaba de la mano sino que la había aferrado por la cintura, demostrando claramente que estaba con él. La cara de las personas que rondaban el lugar eran amenazantes y sin embargo la mayoría saludaba con mucho respeto a Lucius. Mientras caminaban Selena vio que en ese lugar también había una tienda de mascotas, sin poder contenerse se soltó del agarre del adulto y corrió hasta la vidriera para ver a los animales, al acercarse retrocedió asustada.

─ ¡SELENA! No vuelvas a alejarte de esa forma.─ La regañó el rubio.

─ Lo siento, solo quería ver los animales pero … solo hay cosas feas.─

Draco rió ante el comentario.─ Tonta, no todos los magos tienen las típicas mascotas, a otros nos gustan otra clase de criaturas.─

─ Padre, yo también quiero una nueva mascota.─

Lucius miró a su hijo no muy convencido.─ No creo que sea una buena idea que adquieras uno de estos animales.─

─ Oh, vamos padre, sabes bien que sé manejarlos.─

─ Tú si, pero ahora Selena esta en la casa y no quiero que la andes asustando.─

La morocha se sintió mal porque por su culpa Draco no podría tener lo que quería.─ Por mi no hay problema, sé que Draco no va a lastimarme.─

─ Lo ves padre, no hay problemas.─

─ Esta bien.─ "Estos dos me van a volver loco."

Entraron en la tienda y Draco recorrió jaula tras jaula buscando algo que le llamara la atención, había pasado casi una hora desde que entraron y el adulto comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

─ ¡Draco! Decídete de una buena vez.─ Gruñó el rubio.

─ No estoy seguro que llevar, puedo comprar más de uno.─

─ Ni lo sueñes.─

─ ¿Cuáles te gustan?─ Preguntó la morocha que no había visto nada agradable en el lugar.

─ No puedo decidirme entre el cangrejo de fuego, el clabbert y el crupp.─

─ El perro no, se va a comer a mi Kneazle.─ Exclamó la muchacha.

─ Selena tiene razón, elige entre los otros.─ Sentenció Lucius.

─ Entonces quiero al Clabbert.─

─ De acuerdo. Señor Mist, deseo adquirir a ese Clabbert.─

─ Como guste señor Malfoy, estoy para servirle.─

Luego de la compra de la segunda mascota de la familia, los Malfoy se dirigieron hacia Borgin & Burkle. Lucius cargaba al Kneazle mientras Draco llevaba al Clabbert.

─ Señor Malfoy sea bienvenido, Joven Malfoy que placer verlo nuevamente.─ Dijo Borgin. A la morocha le pareció que ese sujeto no podía ser más falso aunque quisiera.

─ Pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí?─ Preguntó el dueño de la tienda mirando a la muchacha.

─ Selena Malfoy.─ Fue la escueta aclaración que hizo Lucius. La cara de confusión de Borgin causaba risa, claramente no sabía si se trataba de la hija de Malfoy o de su nueva esposa.

─ Un placer conocerla. ¿En qué puedo servirles hoy?─

─ Mi hijo desea hacer algunas adquisiciones, ¿consiguió lo que le encargué?─

─ Por supuesto Señor. El joven Malfoy puede recorrer tranquilo la tienda al igual que esta joven tan hermosa.─

─ Bien, valla a buscar mi pedido.─

─ Por supuesto Señor, con su permiso.─

─ Mi amor ¿quieres revisar la tienda?─

─ No, prefiero quedarme contigo.─ Respondió la morocha acercándose más a él. Las cosas que había en el lugar distaban mucho de gustarle, calaveras, cabezas reducidas, partes de cuerpos en frascos, arañas disecadas. No, no había nada en ese lugar que ella quisiera tener. "¿Qué habrá encargado?"

─ No tengas miedo, yo te estoy cuidando.─ le dijo el rubio mientras la aferraba con más fuerza.

─ Lo sé, es solo que las cosas de aquí son bastante feas.─ Respondió y Lucius no pudo evitar reírse, se acercó aún más y comenzó a besarla. Últimamente el adulto estaba feliz de que ella aceptara el cariño que le brindaba y que compartieran esos besos tan dulces e interminables.

─ Señor Malfoy lamento interrumpir, aquí tiene su pedido.─ Dijo Borgin ganándose una mirada asesina del rubio. Era obvio que había metido la pata al entrometerse. "Mejor le hago un descuento, no quiero tener problemas con este sujeto."

─ Padre, quiero comprar todas estas cosas.─ Dijo Draco poniéndole fin al incomodo silencio.

─ Esta bien.─

Luego de las compras regresaron a la casa.

─ Selena ven conmigo.─ Pidió Lucius.

─ Esta bien pero ¿Kneazle?─

─ Draco lo cuidará junto con el clabbert.─ Fueron hasta el dormitorio del adulto sin decir una palabra, algo que llamó la atención de la morocha.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─

─ Quiero estar un rato a solas contigo sin que nos interrumpan.─ Sentenció el rubio sentándose en un sillón, Selena se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.─ Sólo quiero estar así contigo.─

─ ¿Te pasa algo?─ Preguntó preocupada, el cambio de humor de Lucius no era normal.

─ No mi amor, estoy bien.─ Respondió Malfoy.─ ¿Puedo besarte?─

Selena asintió, hacía mucho que él no le pedía permiso para besarla, estaba acostumbrada a que de un momento para el otro Lucius devorara su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento. Para ella compartir esos besos con él, era algo normal y en cierta forma especial.

El día había sido demasiado perfecto, como si en realidad fueran una pareja feliz y Malfoy no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sucedería cuando ella supiera toda la verdad. "Va a odiarme, la perderé para siempre y entonces mi vida ya no tendría ningún sentido sin Selena a mi lado."

Se besaron por un largo rato pero la morocha sentía que algo no andaba bien. Se alejó un poco de Lucius y le acarició el rostro.

─ Lu ¿por qué no me dices que te pasa?─

─ Aún no es tiempo mi amor, algún día te explicaré todo.─

─ Pero no es justo que estés tan triste, no me gusta verte así. Si me cuentas, tal vez te pueda ayudar.─

─ Solo quédate conmigo un rato más.─

La morocha se acurrucó contra él mientras la acariciaba con mucha ternura, Lucius representaba en su vida la seguridad y el cariño incondicional. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara él estaría a su lado, lo adoraba con todo su corazón y por eso le dolía verlo sufrir.

Al día siguiente Blaise les había mandado una invitación para pasar el día con él y con Theodore, en la mansión de los Zabini.

─ Padre ¿podemos ir?─

─ No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea.─ Respondió el adulto, le preocupaba dejar ir a Selena a la casa de una conocida familia que compartía sus ideales aunque no fueran mortífagos.

─ Lu, por favor.─ Suplicó la morocha haciendo un pucherito que lo derritió.

─ Esta bien, pero Krispy ira con ustedes y regresaran para cenar.─

─ Gracias.─ Respondió la morocha y lo abrazó.

Luego de un largo día de juegos, diversión y bromas, los Malfoy regresaron a su casa a la hora de la cena con la ayuda del elfo.

─ Es mejor que le digamos que ya llegamos.─ Sugirió la morocha.

─ Sí, tienes razón. ¡Minsky!─

─ Si joven amo.─

─ ¿Dónde esta mi padre?─

─ En su habitación, joven amo.─

─ Ve a preparar la cena.─

─ Si joven amo.─

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Lucius, valla sorpresa que se llevaron al abrir la puerta. Malfoy estaba teniendo relaciones con dos de sus antiguas amantes que no paraban de gemir y suplicar por más. Draco le tapo los ojos a Selena que ya de por sí se había dado media vuelta para no mirar. Antes de que pudieran retirarse, Lucius notó su presencia. Hacia tiempo que no tenía relaciones y estar cerca de Selena lo excitaba demasiado por lo que pensó que lo mejor era estar con sus amantes para no perder el control cerca de la morocha. El adulto creyó que tendría tiempo suficiente para calmar su apetito sexual antes de que su hijo y Selena regresaran pero para su desgracia había sido pescado in fraganti. Tanto la muchacha como el joven rubio se retiraron del lugar para no escuchar el ataque de furia del adulto, que imaginaban iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento.

─ Debimos golpear primero.─ Dijo la morocha sonrojada.

─ No puedo creerlo.─ Exclamó furioso el joven rubio.

─ ¿Qué cosa?─

─ Que regresara con sus amantes. Ahora vos vivís con nosotros, no debió hacerlo.─

Un rato después Lucius entró en la habitación de la morocha y recibió una mirada acusadora por parte de su hijo.

─ Draco vete. Quiero hablar a solas con Selena.─

El muchacho se retiró pero no cambio su expresión.

─ Mi amor lo siento, no querías que vieras eso o lo supieras.─

─ Fue nuestra culpa, debimos golpear la puerta. Solo queríamos avisarte que habíamos regresado.─ Respondió la morocha sin mirarlo porque estaba avergonzada.

─ Mi amor por favor perdóname.─ Suplicó el rubio.

─ ¿Por qué?─

─ Te engañé, no debí acostarme con esas mujerzuelas. Solo quiero estar contigo.─

─ Pero vos y yo … nosotros no estamos …─

─ Sé que no somos pareja pero yo te veo como si lo fueras, aunque halla cosas que aún no compartamos.─

─ Yo no sé que decir, yo te quiero pero …─

─ Sólo di que me perdonas, por favor, no soportaría perderte.─

─ Esta bien, te perdono. No vas a perderme.─ Respondió solo para tranquilizarlo, porque en verdad no sentía que debería perdonarlo, después de todo él no hizo nada malo.

─ Te amo Selena, nunca te alejes de mí.─ Dijo Lucius y se acercó para besarla. Al principio la morocha se resistió un poco, eran demasiadas cosas para procesar. Aunque quería a Lucius sabía que no lo amaba pero sin embargo tenía que reconocer que se sintió algo celosa y traicionada por lo que había visto. Malfoy notó que no lo estaba correspondiendo de la misma forma que hacía siempre y en su interior sintió que de alguna forma la estaba perdiendo. Al parecer esta vez su libido iba a costarle más de lo que suponía. "Sí ella sentía algo por mí … acabo de arruinar todo." ─ Selena … ¿en verdad me perdonas?─

La morocha comprendió que de alguna forma había demostrado que lo que vio la afectó. ─ Sí, es solo que me sorprendió verte.─

El adulto la abrazó y se quedaron un rato juntos, luego fueron al salón principal donde Draco los esperaba.

─ ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?─

─ Padre ¿cómo pudiste? No recuerdas que Selena vive con nosotros. ¿A caso ella no te importa?─

─ ¡CALLATE! No necesito sermones de mi propio hijo.─ El mal genio de los Malfoy estaba a flor de piel.

─ Nunca te reclamé nada pero ahora no quiero que arruines a nuestra familia. Siempre le diste prioridad a tus amantes antes que a mí pero creí que Selena te importaba lo suficiente, creí que la amabas.─

La morocha se levantó y abrazó a Draco.─ Tranquilo, todo esta bien. Aún seguimos siendo una familia, eso no va a cambiar.─

Lucius se sorprendió tanto por la reacción de su hijo como por la actitud de la muchacha.

─ ¿No vas a irte?─ Preguntó el joven rubio.

─ Claro que no, ¿por qué me iría?─

Draco miró a su padre con furia.─ Por culpa de él.─

─ No estoy enojada con tu papá, todo esto esta bien. Ven, vamos a la cocina a ver si esta lista la cena.─ Dijo Selena tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo con ella.

─ Yo no soy la novia de tu papá y no deberías hablarle así, lo lastimas mucho.─

─ Aunque no seas su novia se que ustedes se quieren, los vi besarse varias veces ¿por qué no reconoces que lo amas?─

─ Porque no es verdad. Adoro a Lucius, él es muy importante para mi pero lo que siento por él no es lo mismo que por Severus, aunque …─

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Cuando lo vi con esas mujeres, me sentí algo celosa y traicionada, eso me confundió.─

─ Quizás te estas enamorando de él.─

─ No lo creo, amo a Severus.─

─ ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros para siempre?─

─ ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado de que me valla?─

─ Porque no quiero volver a estar solo, sé que no debería ser tan débil. Eres mi hermanita y me haces feliz.─

─ No seas tonto, no eres débil porque deseas estar con alguien que te quiera. Te cuento un secreto si prometes no decirlo nunca.─

─ Lo prometo.─

─ A tu papá le pasaba lo mismo cuando era chico, lo ví en sus recuerdos. Se sentaba en una habitación y lloraba todo el día.─

─ ¿En serio?─

─ Es verdad. Draco te prometo que nunca voy a dejarlos por lo menos mientras ustedes quieran que viva aquí.─

El rubio la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.─ Te quiero.─

─ Yo también te quiero hermanito.─ Respondió la morocha que notó que Lucius había estado escuchando toda la conversación detrás de la puerta.─ ¿Regresamos?─

─ Ve tú, yo me quedo un poco más.─

La muchacha regresó al salón.

─ Gracias mi amor.─ Dijo Lucius abrazándola.

─ No debiste escucharnos, es de mala educación.─

─ Lo sé pero estaba preocupado. Creí que estaba haciendo las cosas mejor que mi padre pero veo que no es así.─

─ Eso no es verdad. Draco te quiere, eres un buen padre para él.─

─ Soy mejor desde que estoy contigo. Gracias por ayudarme y por aceptarnos como tu familia.─

─ Soy feliz por estar con ustedes.─

Esa noche, la cena estuvo más deliciosa que nunca. Lucius no le dijo nada a Draco por su comportamiento, algo que el muchacho agradeció. Hacia tiempo que en la mansión Malfoy se respiraba un aire familiar, algo que ni Lucius ni Draco habían experimentado antes y que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Todo era gracias a Selena, su presencia ocasiono que Lucius pasará más tiempo con su hijo actuando como un verdadero padre, mientras que ella representaba la alegría y el cariño para ambos Malfoy. Por eso el joven rubio tuvo miedo de perderla porque con ella se irían todas las cosas buenas que estaba conociendo. A la hora de dormir, el adulto acompaño a su hijo para que se acostara y habló con él por un buen rato. Luego fue a ver a Selena.

─ Lu ¿todo esta bien?─

─ Sí mi amor. Draco ya se durmió, estuve hablando con él. Nunca lo había echo antes, esta muy feliz de que vos vivas con nosotros. Al principio tenía miedo de que no te aceptara pero de verdad te quiere.─

─ Yo también lo quiero.─

─ ¿Puedo pedirte algo?─

─ ¿Qué?─

─ ¿Puedo dormir con vos esta noche? Solo dormir.─

La morocha asintió y le dejó un lugar a Lucius en su cama. El adulto se recostó a su lado y por primera vez fue Selena quien lo abrazó para contenerlo, un rato más tarde ambos estaban dormidos. A la madrugada, Malfoy despertó porque Selena lloraba dormida.

─ Mi amor despierta.─

─ Lo siento, te desperté.─

─ No te preocupes ¿Aún tienes esos sueños?─

─ Sí y a veces los tengo estando despierta pero con el tiempo me voy acostumbrando.─

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?─

─ No quería preocuparte.─

─ No seas tonta, como puedo cuidarte sino me decís lo que sucede.─

─ Tranquilo, estoy bien. Vuelve a dormir.─

─ Selena ¿reconoces a alguno de los mortífagos de tus sueños?─

─ Sí, al señor Crabbe, al señor Goyle y al padre de Theodore pero hay un cuarto mortífago al que nunca puedo ver o escuchar su voz, es el que ataca a la mujer, él … le hace cosas horribles.─

─ ¿Los odias?─

─ No pero son muy crueles.─

─ Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que duermas. Yo iré a mi habitación.─

─ ¿Qué te pasa?─

─ Nada.─

─ ¿Lu?─

─ Sabes bien que yo soy igual, lo vistes en mis recuerdos, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que yo soy ese mortífago?─

─ No eres igual, fuiste un mortífago porque tu papá te obligó.─

─ Eso no cambia las cosas que he hecho.─

─ Lo sé pero no voy a rechazarte por tu pasado ¿es por eso que has estado preocupado todo este tiempo?─

─ Esta relacionado.─

─ Hay algo que quieres contarme ¿verdad?─

─ Si pero aún no es tiempo.─

─ ¿Por qué? Guardar eso te esta lastimando.─

─ Porque me necesitas y una vez que lo sepas no soportaras estar a mi lado.─

─ Te quiero y nada lo va a cambiar.─

─ No sabes eso.─

─ ¿Crees que no te quiero lo suficiente? Entonces vos también podrías dejar de quererme y me echarías.─

─ Sabes que eso no es verdad. Te amo con toda mi alma.─

─ Lucius …─

─ Vamos duerme, ya pronto va a amanecer.─

Por la mañana, Draco fue a despertar a su hermana.

─ ¡SELE ARRIBA!─ Exclamó arrojándole un oso de peluche.

─ ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!─ Bramó Lucius.

─ ¿Padre? Lo siento, creí que eras Selena.─

─ ¿Así la despiertas todos los días?─

La morocha entró en la habitación, hacia rato que estaba levantada. Se había ido a dar una ducha y pensar que podía ser lo que a Lucius le costaba tanto poder decirle. ─ Buenos días.─ Saludo riendo, viendo a Lucius sostener el oso de peluche y a Draco tratar de disculparse.

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste como te despertaba mi hijo?─

─ Porque ya me acostumbre. Ya es tarde, vamos a desayunar. Te esperamos en el salón.─ Respondió la muchacha dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lucius para luego salir de la habitación con Draco.

─ ¿Durmieron juntos?─

─ Sólo dormimos, él me lo pidió.─

─ Sé que solo durmieron o de lo contrario te hubiera escuchado gemir y gritar desde mi habitación, recuerda que duermo justo al lado.─

─ ¡Draco! … Hay algo que le preocupa a tu papá pero no quiere decirme. ¿Vos sabes que puede ser?─

─ No ni idea. Él es muy bueno guardando secretos.─

Mientras desayunaban, las llamas de la chimenea anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

─ ¡SEVERUS!─ Gritó la morocha que se había levantado y corrió para abrazar al recién llegado, ocasionando los celos de Lucius.

─ Buenos días Selena.─ Respondió Snape feliz por el recibimiento y también abrazándola.

─ Ven a desayunar con nosotros.─

─ Buenos días Lucius, Draco. Lamento interrumpir.─

─ Buenos días, no te preocupes ¿Qué te trae por aquí?─

─ Vine a ver a Selena y a hablar contigo de algo muy importante.─

─ ¿De qué se trata?─

─ Es algo que debemos discutir en privado.─

─ Esta bien, vamos a mi despacho.─

Una vez solos …

─ ¿Qué ocurre?─

─ Dumbledore estuvo hablando conmigo. Él sabía de mi relación con Selena y me pidió que la alejara de ti que la regresara a Hogwarts.─

─ ¿Qué respondiste?─

─ Que ahora esta bajo tu custodia y que es feliz aquí.─

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes?─

─ Selena me ha escrito una carta día por medio desde que nos amigamos.─

─ Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?─

─ Albus ha ido al ministerio para tratar de anular tu tutoría.─ Lucius rió.─ ¿No te preocupa?─

─ No, ya me imaginaba que tarde o temprano ese viejo iba a tratar de hacer algo así. La tutoría que poseo sobre Selena es especial, no la he adoptado pero le di mi apellido. Con lo cual, ella tiene los mismos derechos que Draco y por lo tanto la única forma en que puedo perderla es si se casa pero como aún es menor de edad, se requiere mi permiso para dicha ceremonia. Incluso yo, puedo casarme con ella y lo haré si ese viejo sigue entrometiéndose. No dejaré que me aleje de mi morocha.─

─ ¿"Tú" morocha?─ Gruñó Severus.

─ ¿Celoso?─

─ ¿Puedo pasar el día con ella?─

─ Mmm, no sé.─ Dijo divertido Lucius tratando de sacar a Snape de sus casillas.─ De acuerdo, pero me la regresas intacta.─

─ No tienes que decir eso.─ Respondió el morocho dando media vuelta.

─ Severus.─

─ ¿Qué?─ Gruñó.

─ ¡Cuídala mucho!─

Al regresar al salón, tanto Draco como Selena los miraban con curiosidad.

─ Selena ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al callejón Diagon?─ Preguntó Severus.

─ ¿Yo también puedo ir?─ Preguntó Draco y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del morocho.

─ Tú tienes que acompañarme al ministerio.─ Sentenció Lucius.

─ Pero eso es aburrido.─

─ ¿Te atreves a desobedecerme?─ Siseó el rubio.

─ No padre, no quise decir eso, yo …─

─ ¿Selena?─

─ Claro que me gustaría acompañarte.─ Respondió feliz.─ Draco prometo traerte un regalo.─

─ ¿Lo prometes?─

─ Sí, lo prometo.─

─ No lo consientas tanto, vas a echarlo a perder.─ Gruñó Lucius. Mientras el morocho se sorprendía por la escena. Selena le había contado en sus cartas como era la convivencia con los Malfoy pero Snape creyó que estaba exagerando, solo para tranquilizarlo. Nunca hubiera podido creer que esos dos rubios engreídos pudieran actuar de esa forma.

Luego de que la muchacha se arreglara un poco y buscara su bolsito se aparecieron en el callejón y Severus la abrazó recordando que la morocha solía marearse.

─ Estoy bien, ya no me mareo.─ Dijo Selena y Severus se sonrojó.

─ Lo siento, creí que …─

─ Gracias por recordarlo.─

─ Tenemos que ir a gringots, necesito retirar algo de dinero.·

─ Esta bien.─

Al llegar…

─ Severus ¿puedo esperarte aquí afuera?─

─ ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que nos vean juntos?─

─ No es eso, es que me mareo en los carritos.─

─ Pero puedes esperarme adentro.─

─ Me dan miedo esas criaturas.─ Explicó la muchacha sonrojándose.

─ No tienes remedio.─ Respondió Severus sonriéndole.─ Esta bien pero espérame aquí, no vallas a irte.─

─ No te preocupes, aquí estaré.─

Luego del banco, recorrieron las distintas tiendas y Snape no dejaba de mirarla.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ Preguntó la morocha.

─ Nada, es solo que has cambiado, eres mucho más madura.─

─ Me han pasado varias cosas desde el día en que te conocí.─

─ ¿Estás arrepentida?─

─ ¿De qué?─

─ De haber elegido ser una bruja.─

─ No, aunque al principio extrañaba mucho a mis padres pero vos siempre estabas haciéndome compañía y por eso no me sentía sola.─

─ Aún así no era la persona amable y cariñosa que necesitabas.─

─ Es verdad.─ Respondió la morocha y Snape miró para otro lado.─ Me confundías porque decías una cosa y hacías otra. A veces pensaba que te molestaba mi presencia pero siempre ibas a buscarme y por eso me encariñe mucho contigo.─

Severus no supo que responder y por eso siguieron mirando las vidrieras sin decir nada. Snape notó que la morocha parecía estar incomoda y por eso …

─ Creo que ya no te agrada mi compañía, será mejor que te regrese a tu casa.─

─ Severus no.─ Respondió Selena tomándolo de la mano.─ Es solo que … no sé muy bien como hablar contigo ahora que solo somos amigos.─

El profesor se dio cuenta de que los dos tenían el mismo problema. Ambos estaban confundidos.

─ Lo siento amor, creí que …─ Snape se mordió el labio, no fue su intensión llamarla "amor". Selena también se sorprendió pero lo disimuló rápidamente.

─ Esta bien, no te preocupes ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado?─

Luego de sentarse en una mesa …

─ Ya falta una semana para el comienzo de las clases ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?─ Preguntó la muchacha.

─ Albus consiguió a un ex - gryffindor.─

─ ¿No te agrada?─

─ No me agrada ningún Gryffindor.─ Gruñó Severus.

─ ¿Yo tampoco?─ Preguntó la morocha y la cara del profesor cambió rápidamente.

─ Lo siento no quise decir eso. Olvide que pertenecías a esa casa, yo …─

─ Esta bien, tranquilo. No estoy enojada.─

─ Me imagino que Lucius no te ha llevado a Londres muggle ¿quieres ir?─

─ ¡No!─ Exclamó la morocha cambiando su expresión tranquila y su voz dulce.

─ Selena lo siento, yo…─ Severus estaba confundido, no sabía que había dicho o hecho para que ella reaccionara así.

─ No es tu culpa, es solo que aún no me siento del todo bien para regresar al mundo muggle. La última vez …─

─ Estoy déle meter la pata, si sigo así ya no querrás volver a salir conmigo.─ Dijo Severus muy afligido. La muchacha que estaba frente a él no era la niña pequeña que conocía a la perfección, algo había cambiado y probablemente también lo que ella sentía por él.

─ Eso no es verdad, estoy feliz de estar contigo. Te extrañe.─ Respondió sonrojándose.

─ Yo también. Tal vez sea mejor que vallamos a un lugar más tranquilo ¿quieres ir a mi casa?─

─ Buena idea.─ Le dijo sonriéndole. Se aparecieron en la vieja casa de Spinner's end. Al entrar la morocha se sorprendió de que los libros siguieran desparramados por todos lados.

─ Ten cuidado.─ Le recordó Severus.─ Vamos a la cocina.─

─ ¿No has regresado desde la última vez?─

─ No.─

─ ¿Quieres que te ayude a acomodarlos?─

─ ¡No! Aún son muy peligrosos para ti.─ Exclamó sobresaltándose.

─ Esta bien, no voy a tocarlos.─

En la cocina, Severus se puso a preparar café pero estaba tan distraído mirándola que se quemó la mano.

─ ¡Maldición!─

─ Severus ¿Qué te pasó?─

─ Me quemé.─ Gruñó y Selena se acercó. Le dio un suave beso en la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño, ocasionando que Snape se sonrojara.

─ Es mejor que yo lo prepare.─ Dijo la muchacha, luego lo sirvió y se sentó frente a su profesor que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.─ ¿Qué te sucede?─

─ Sólo pensaba que … ahora que vives en la mansión Malfoy probablemente nunca aceptaría vivir conmigo en un lugar tan decadente como este.─ Expresó Severus, sorprendiendo a la morocha.

─ Probablemente.─ Respondió ocasionando que Snape se entristeciera.─ No podría vivir aquí si tus libros siguen desparramados por toda la casa, dijiste que son peligrosos. No puedo dar ni dos pasos sin tirar alguno.─ Agregó sonriendo y su profesor recuperó la sonrisa.

─ Prometo acomodarlos para la próxima vez que vengas.─

─ Más te vale.─

─ ¿En verdad vivirías aquí conmigo a pesar de todo el lujo que Lucius puede ofrecerte?─

─ Claro que sí pero …─

─ ¿Qué?─

─ Se supone que ahora solo somos amigos.─

─ Lo somos pero no puedo evitar pensar .. Que tal vez tengamos un futuro juntos.─

─ Eso depende de ti, fuiste vos el que me alejó, yo nunca quise que nos separáramos.─

─ ¿Aún me amas?─

Nota de la autora:

Gracias a Nanira Snape, Coniwii, Itzel y Zafiro Girl por su apoyo. En verdad me deprimió el mail y por eso me costo ponerme a escribir nuevamente. Estuve pensando seriamente borrar la historia pero decidí que si hay personas a las que le gusta voy a seguir escribiendo para ellas.

Luego del descargo emocional, es hora de hablar de la historia.

¿Qué opinan de lo que sucede entre Sele y Lu? ¿Se estará enamorando del rubio o solo esta confundida?

¿Lu debería decirle la verdad?

¿Sele aún ama a Sevi?

A continuación les pongo los datos sobre las nuevas mascotas de la familia. La información esta extraída del libro "Animales fantasticos y donde encontrarlos" de J.K.Rowling.

Besos y buena semana

Miaka Snape.

CANGREJO DE FUEGO

Clasificación del MM: XXX

Pese a su nombre, el cangrejo de fuego se asemeja mucho a una gran tortuga con un caparazón cubierto de joyas. En su nativa Fiji, una extensión de costa se ha convertido en reserva para protegerlos tanto de los muggles, a quienes podría tentar el valioso caparazón, como de magos sin escrúpulos, pues los hay que utilizan los caparazones como calderos de lujo. Sin embargo, el cangrejo de fuego tiene su propio mecanismo de defensa: cuando lo atacan, lanza llamas por el extremo posterior. Los cangrejos de fuego se exportan como mascotas, pero es necesaria una licencia especial.

CLABBERT

Clasificación del MM: XX

El clabbert es una criatura que vive en los árboles. Por su aspecto, parece un cruce entre un mono y una rana. Originario de Sudamérica, se ha exportado al mundo entero. La piel, suave y desprovista de pelo, es verde jaspeada, y tiene membranas entre los dedos de manos y pies; los brazos y las piernas son largos y flexibles, lo que permite al clabbert balancearse entre las ramas con la agilidad de un orangután. Tiene unos cuernos cortos en la cabeza, y una boca ancha que parece sonreír todo el rato y está llena de dientes afilados. El clabbert se alimenta principalmente de lagartos y pájaros pequeños.

La característica más distintiva de esta criatura es una gran pústula en medio de la frente que se vuelve roja y luminosa cuando advierte algún peligro. En cierta época, los magos americanos tuvieron clabberts en sus jardines para poder estar sobre aviso cuando se aproximaran muggles, pero la Confederación Internacional de Magos introdujo multas que han acabado con esa práctica casi por completo. Por muy decorativo que pudiera resultar, un árbol lleno de pústulas de clabberts iluminadas en plena noche llamaba la atención de demasiados muggles, que se acercaban a preguntar el motivo por el que sus vecinos todavía tenían puestas las luces de Navidad en junio.

CRUP

Clasificación del MM: XXX

El crup surgió en el sudeste de Inglaterra. Se parece mucho a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola bífida. Parece claro que el crup es un perro creado por un mago, ya que es totalmente leal a los hechiceros, mientras que con los muggles es feroz. Es un gran carroñero, come de todo: desde gnomos hasta llantas viejas. Las licencias para tener crups pueden obtenerse en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas; sólo hay que contestar a un sencillo test para demostrar que el solicitante es capaz de controlar al animal en las zonas habitadas por muggles. Los dueños del crup están legalmente obligados a cortarle la cola con un encantamiento seccionador indoloro cuando la criatura tiene de seis a ocho semanas: así se evita que los muggles se fijen en él.

KNEAZLE

Clasificación del MM: XXX

El kneazle es originario del Reino Unido, aunque ahora se exporta al mundo entero. Es una criatura pequeña parecida al gato, tiene un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las del león. El kneazle es inteligente e independiente y puede llegar a ser agresivo; aunque si se encariña con un mago o una bruja, es una excelente mascota. El kneazle tiene una misteriosa capacidad para detectar personas sospechosas o desagradables; además, sus dueños pueden confiar en que, si alguna vez se pierden, el kneazle los guiará de vuelta a casa con total seguridad. Tienen hasta un máximo de ocho crías por parto y pueden cruzarse con gatos. Hace falta una licencia para tenerlos (como ocurre con los crups y los fwoopers). La apariencia de los kneazles es lo bastante anormal para despertar la curiosidad de los muggles.


	19. cerca de la verdad

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (ojala Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 19: Cerca de la verdad.

Selena y Severus seguían hablando en la cocina, el profesor estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que la muchacha había crecido durante los últimos meses, no solo creció física sino que también emocionalmente. Ya no era la pequeña ingenua que conocía y no sabía que podía responderle o que pensaba y eso le preocupaba. En parte se sentía culpable de que halla madurado tan pronto, no solo por ser el que había notificado a sus padres su condición de bruja ocasionando que la echaran sino que también se sentía culpable por todo lo que la pequeña sufrió el último año, sabía que haberla dejado de la forma en que lo hizo la afecto demasiado y quizás ahora debería pagar las consecuencias.

- ¿Aún me amas?- Preguntó Severus muy angustiado, necesitaba a esa niña de vuelta a su lado pero Selena a sus trece años ya no era una niña todo lo que le había pasado la hizo madurar rápidamente.

- Somos amigos.-

- No fue lo que pregunté. Quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo pero tengo miedo de lastimarte y creo que lo peor es que … ahora ya no te agrado, tu dejaste de amarme y me lo tengo bien merecido pero no puedo soportarlo.-

- Eso no es verdad, Severus yo te amo, nunca deje de amarte.- Respondió la muchacha y lo abrazó.

- ¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez? ¿Quieres que nosotros …- Preguntó Severus sonrojándose y abrazándola más fuerte.

- Claro que quiero que seamos novios de nuevo.- Dijo la morocha. - Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.-

- Yo también te amo.- Respondió Severus para luego besarla y ese beso fue dulce y mágico. Sentir como la calidez de la muchacha lo envolvía como si tratara de protegerlo, lo ayudaba a sanar. Mientras, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido durante los meses que estuvieron alejados. Esos fueron meses que se convirtieron en un infierno en la tierra, nada de lo que había vivido hasta ese momento se comparaba al dolor que sintió por haberla lastimado. Eso era algo que lo atormentaba día tras días, ni siquiera las pociones pudieron frenar las pesadillas de su pasado, de sus horribles crímenes y lo peor era, cuando revivía una y otra vez la carita de la niña llorando por su culpa, eso le desgarraba el corazón. Hubiera preferido tener que enfrentarse nuevamente al interrogatorio en el ministerio frente a los dementores que seguir soportando estar sin Selena. A medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas habían ido empeorando a tal punto que ni siquiera podía comer o dormir y por eso, había tratado de buscar el perdón de la niña los primeros días de las vacaciones pero todo le había salido mal, ella le gritó que lo odiaba y de esa forma confirmó su peor temor, estaba nuevamente solo. No había nadie en este mundo al que le importara, nadie que le dijera que lo quería, que era especial, daba lo mismo si desaparecía o si seguía con vida pero se arrastró una vez más para pedirle perdón y con sus últimas fuerzas se había presentado en la fiesta de los Malfoy. Valla sorpresa que se llevó cuando ella se acercó a saludarlo, quizás estaba alucinando a falta del sueño y del hambre pero parecía que estaba preocupada por él o tal vez, era su retorcida mente que le jugaba una broma cruel. Al final consiguió lo que deseaba, la morocha lo había perdonado y volvían a ser amigos pero quería recuperarla y le costo bastante juntar valor para regresar a verla y hablarle nuevamente. Y ahora estaban juntos, ella estaba en sus brazos como siempre debió haber sido y por fin se sentía completo nuevamente.

- Es una lastima que solo quede una semana de vacaciones.- Dijo de pronto la morocha, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del adulto.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque ahora estamos juntos y en el colegio nos tendremos que separa otra vez.-

- Pero seguiremos juntos, podes venir a verme todas las veces que quieras, siempre te estaré esperando.-

- Aún así no es lo mismo ¿y si nos descubren? Vos vas a tener problemas.-

- No del todo, quizás solo pierda mi trabajo pero nada más.-

- Pero yo sigo siendo menor y el director había dicho que …-

- Sin embargo, ahora Lucius es tu tutor y si él acepta nuestra relación nadie puede oponerse.-

" Mmm, es más probable que quiera matarlo antes que permitir que seamos novios."- Yo soy la que se lo va a decir.-

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- No quiero lastimarlo, él es muy importante para mi.-

- Tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Además, siempre supo lo que vos sentías por mí.-

- Eso no cambia el hecho de que voy a lastimarlo.-

- ¿Acaso tú … lo amas?-

- No, es diferente lo que siento por él y por vos, pero si lo quiero demasiado.-

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?-

- No, yo lo haré.-

- ¿Quieres … regresar ahora?-

- No ¿puedo quedarme un rato más?-

- Todo el tiempo del mundo.- Respondió Severus feliz y acariciándole el rostro. - ¿Cómo te está yendo con las tareas? ¿terminaste todas?-

- Casi, Draco y yo terminamos todas menos …-

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó con picardía.

- Pociones … estuviste muy malo con ese deber.- Respondió la morocha haciendo un pucherito y el profesor no pudo evitar reírse.

- Me lo imaginaba.-

- Blaise y Theodore tampoco pudieron completarla, de seguro que la única que la terminó fue Hermione.-

- No lo creo.- Dijo Snape con una amplía sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque cuando les di esa tarea, estaba muy mal porque estábamos peleados y entonces para hacerlos sufrir durante todo el verano les di esa consigna. Las últimas preguntas solo las van a encontrar en un libro antiguo y muy difícil de conseguir sobre artes oscuras.-

- ¿Entonces cómo se supone que la íbamos a terminar?-

- Sí no la hacías podía castigarte. Era la única forma de que pudiera estar contigo, aunque hubiera sido a la fuerza.-

- Severus …- Dijo la muchacha y lo besó.

- Te prestaré el libro.-

- Pero dijiste que no puedo tocarlos.-

- Vos no pero Lucius sí.-

- ¿No sería hacer trampa? Me estas dando las respuestas.-

- Soy un Slytherin y no voy a dejar que … mi novia se quede sin terminar su tarea.- Respondió Sonrojándose.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- Dijo divertida al ver el sonrojo del adulto.

- En verdad te extrañé. Necesitaba volver a verte reír, poder abrazarte y besarte, fui un idiota por alejarte, por tratar …-

- Shh, ya no sigas. Ahora estamos juntos y no voy a volver a dejarte solo. Cuando te vi en la fiesta me preocupé mucho ¿estabas enfermo?-

- Era por la culpa de haberte lastimado.-

- No debí alejarme tan fácilmente. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que no estabas siendo sincero pero …-

- ¿Qué?-

- Creí que si mis padres dejaron de quererme porque no habría de suceder lo mismo contigo. Fui una tonta.-

- Amor, yo soy el único culpable. Lucius me contó que no puedes dormir por las noches, es porque … ¿tienes miedo de quedarte sola?-

- Al principio era una mezcla de todo. Tenía miedo de terminar en un orfanato pero luego no podía dormir por las pesadillas.-

- ¿Las pesadillas del boggart?-

- Sí, esos recuerdos … a veces los veo estando despierta y otras veces cuando duermo. Aunque no desaparecen del todo … cuando Lucius esta conmigo ya no me molestan tanto.-

- He buscado algo para frenarlos pero … lo único que he encontrado son hechizos de artes oscuras y no creo que sea buena idea usarlos contigo sin saber porque ves esas imágenes.-

Hacia el anochecer Severus llevó a la morocha de regreso a la mansión Malfoy, le entregó el libro a Lucius y se fue. El rubio observaba lo radiante que se veía la muchacha y sentía tanta bronca de no ser quien la hiciera tan feliz. Sufría al comprender que nunca podrían tenerla, no de la forma en que la deseaba. Sabía que aunque lo anhelara con todo su corazón no podría formar la familia con la que siempre había soñado, porque jamás podría tener hijos con Selena. La única opción que le quedaba era obligarla pero eso significaría que debería violarla tal como lo había hecho con su madre y jamás se atrevería a dañar a esa niña a la que amaba con toda su alma y que en el fondo sabía que ella lo quería.

- Mi amor ¿te divertiste?-

- Sí, mucho.-

- ¿Qué me trajiste?- Preguntó Draco.

- Ten, es una sorpresa.- Le respondió la morocha entregándole un paquete.

- Gracias.-

- Mi amor ¿podemos hablar?-

- Sí.-

Y ambos fueron hasta el despacho del rubio. Selena no sabía como explicare que había regresado con Severus.

- Regresaron ¿verdad?- Preguntó Malfoy muy triste, pues ya conocía la respuesta.

- Sí, lo siento. Yo … entenderé si quieres que me marche.- Respondió la muchacha angustiada porque ahora Lucius era su familia pero sabía perfectamente lo que él sentía por ella.

El adulto la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. - No voy a dejarte ir, este siempre será tu hogar. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y sé que Severus es tu felicidad.-

- Te quiero Lucius, te quiero demasiado. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte y sé que al estar con Severus te estoy dañando.- Respondió la morocha llorando.

- Sé que ninguno de los dos puede cambiar lo que siente. Tú amas a Severus y yo te amo a ti. Aunque no es lo mismo, me hace feliz que me quieras como tu familia.-

- Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte pero …-

- No me amas, lo sé. Todo estará bien mientras me dejes ser parte de tu vida.-

- Nunca te alejaría .-

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón y permanecieron abrazados por largo tiempo, sin decirse nada. Solo escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones mientras Lucius la acariciaba tiernamente hasta que Draco golpeo la puerta.

- Lo siento Padre, no quise interrumpir pero alguien quiere hablar con Selena.-

- ¿Quién?-

- Dumbledore.-

- Hazlo pasar.-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la morocha preocupada.

- No lo sé, no te preocupes.-

- Buenas noches, Lucius, pequeña Selena.-

- Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore.- Respondió la muchacha.

- Qué desea?- Siseó Lucius.

- Hablar con la señorita Thomas.-

- Ella ahora es una Malfoy.-

- Lo lamento pero para mi siempre será la pequeña señorita Thomas.-

- ¿Sucede algo malo?-

- No pequeña, solo quiero hablar contigo.-

- Puede hacerlo en mi presencia, soy su tutor.-

- Prefiero hablarle a solas.-

- Lu, estaré bien.- Dijo la morocha antes de que Malfoy estallara. El rubio gruñó y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

- Severus y Pomona me han contado que eres feliz aquí. Madame Sprout te extraña mucho pero tus cartas la tranquilizan.-

- Sí, soy muy feliz con Lucius y Draco, los dos son muy buenos conmigo y me quieren mucho.-

- Ya veo ¿no te gustaría mudarte con otra familia?-

- No, quiero quedarme aquí.-

- ¿No te gustaría vivir con Severus?-

- Quiero quedarme con mi familia.-

- Esta bien, ¿estas preparada para regresar al colegio?-

- Sí, falta poco y ya terminamos casi todas las tareas.-

- Pequeña, los dementores aún están vigilando Hogwarts.-

La morocha se tensó, durante todo este tiempo había tratado de no pensar en esas criaturas y ahora debía volver a tenerlas cerca.

- Quería hablar contigo sobre el día de tu ataque, supongo que debes estar confundida.-

- ¿Por qué me atacaron?-

- Los dementores se alimentan de la energía de las personas obligándolas a recordar sus peores recuerdos ¿qué te hicieron ver?-

La morocha dudó, le había prometido a Lucius no hablar sobre eso.

- Me hicieron recordar cuando mis padres me echaron.-

Dumbledore parecía sorprendido y confundido.

- ¿Sólo eso viste?-

- Sí ¿por qué?-

- No, por nada. pequeña, ya es muy tarde y debo retirarme. Adiós, nos veremos en el colegio.-

- Hasta luego profesor.-

Cuando el director se marchó, la morocha se junto con el resto de los Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quería ese viejo?- Preguntó Draco.

- Primero me preguntó si me quería ir a vivir a otro lado y luego hablarme sobre los dementores … sobre lo que me habían hecho recordar.-

- ¿Qué le dijiste?- Inquirió Lucius preocupado.

- Que me quiero quedar aquí con ustedes y que mi peor recuerdo era el día que mis padres me echaron. Parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta.-

- Hiciste bien en no decirle la verdad.-

- Lu, sí los dementores te hacen recordar tus peores recuerdos … ¿por qué yo veo a esa familia? No los conozco.-

- No lo sé.-

- Sí hubiera una forma de mostrarte mis recuerdos, como yo vi los tuyos, tal vez me podrías decir quienes son.-

- Pero no hay ninguna forma. Es hora de cenar.-

A la hora de dormir …

- Pase.- Dijo la morocha al escuchar los golpes en su puerta. - Draco ¿qué sucede?-

- Padre te mintió.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Hay varias formas de ver los recuerdos de otras personas, por medio de un pensadero o usando artes oscuras, como la legeremancia.-

- ¿Por qué crees que no quiso decirme?-

- No lo sé, tal vez ya sabe quienes son. Probablemente sepa que esta sucediendo, ¿Quiénes son los mortífagos que aparecen en tus sueños?-

- Olvídalo, no importa.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Tú papá debe tener una razón para no decirme nada.- "Quizás sea el mortífago al que no puedo ver. Sí es él … hizo cosas mucho peores de lo que pensaba, pero no puedo odiarlo por eso, es su pasado. Pero … ¿qué tendrán que ver conmigo esas personas? ¿Por qué tengo esos recuerdos?"

Más tarde la morocha fue hasta la habitación de Lucius.

- Mi amor ¿te sucede algo?-

- No, yo … ¿puedo dormir contigo?-

- Claro que sí, ven. ¿Tuviste pesadillas?-

- Sí, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando regrese al colegio? Esas criaturas aún están ahí.-

- Le diremos a Severus que los mantenga alejados, no te preocupes.-

- Lu … ¿vos sabes algo sobre mis recuerdos?-

- Mi amor yo … no puedo hablarte sobre eso.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Confía en mi, es mejor que aún no lo sepas. ¿Mi hijo te contó algo?-

- Solo que existen algunas formas en que podes ver mis recuerdos.-

- ¿Cuándo aprenderá a cerrar la boca?- Exclamó molesto Malfoy.

- No te enojes con él, solo quiere ayudarme.-

- Lo sé, pero …-

- Es mejor que tratemos de dormir, estoy muy cansada.- "Ya no quiero seguir viendo estas imágenes, quizás si estoy con él desaparezcan."

Esa noche fue el turno del rubio de sufrir pesadillas.

- Lu, despierta.- Suplicaba la morocha mientras lo sacudía. El adulto parecía estar sufriendo, como si fuera torturado por alguien invisible y estaba completamente empapado en sudor. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Selena la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lo siento mi amor, por favor perdóname. No puedo seguir soportándolo.-

- Tranquilo, solo fue una pesadilla.-

- Mi amor …- Dijo el rubio mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- Todo esta bien, fue un mal sueño. Estamos juntos, tranquilo.-

- No lo fue, recordé cosas terribles que hice como mortífago y que … te ruego que me perdones.-

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón?- Preguntó la muchacha acariciándole el rostro para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Nunca imaginó que Lucius volviera a llorar frente a ella, sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, el rubio estaba desmoronándose.

- Selena, yo…-

Pero la morocha no pudo seguir escuchando al adulto porque cayó presa de esas imágenes que no la dejaban en paz. Todo estaba oscuro pero a lo lejos se podía ver un rayo de luz, caminó en esa dirección y se encontró con la habitación de la beba. Los dragones tallados en la madera blanca de la cuna parecían estar protegiendo a la pequeña. Sobre la pared estaba el enorme escudo en donde un Lince mordía a una serpiente, debajo del escudo podía verse escrito en letras góticas Mafdet. La habitación se desvaneció y de pronto se encontraba en un enorme salón, donde se escuchaban gritos que le desgarraban los oídos y unas risas que parecían los gritos de las hienas luego de una matanza. Allí, muy cerca suyo se encontraban tres mortífagos, el señor Crabbe, el señor Goyle y el padre de Theodore, quienes estaban torturando al padre de la beba.

- Tu y tu hermosa esposa debieron unirse a nosotros.- Sentenció el señor Nott.

- ¡Jamás!- Respondió el hombre.

- Crucio.- Dijo el señor Crabbe.

Los gritos de dolor del hombre llenaban todo el lugar, mientras los mortífagos disfrutaban de la escena.

- Sectusempra.- Pronunció el señor Nott.

Gotas de sangre salpicaron las paredes y un charco se formaba debajo del hombre torturado, quien se contorsionaba en el piso como un extraño muñeco de trapo.

Otra vez la habitación se desvaneció y ahora, la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos era aún peor. Una mujer se encontraba atada de pies y manos sobre una cama, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y cortadas. Un mortífago estaba de pie frente a la cama, deleitándose con su trabajo.

- Sí tu hubieras casado conmigo, ahora estarías a salvo en mi casa.-

- Te odio, nunca podría estar con alguien como vos. Prefiero la muerte.-

- Y la tendrás pero no tan rápido. Primero quiero divertirme y mostrarte lo que te perdiste por no casarte conmigo, verás lo buen amante que soy.- Sentenció el mortífago quitándose la ropa y con un movimiento de su varita le arranco la ropa a la mujer. Aunque estaba de espaldas, Selena pudo reconocerlo por su voz y por su pelo … se trataba de Lucius, quien comenzó a violar salvajemente a la mujer. La morocha trató de salir de la habitación pero una extraña fuerzas se lo impedía, cerró los ojos pero no podía evitar escuchar lo que sucedía. Cuando los gritos dejaron de sentirse, abrió los ojos, Lucius seguía violando a la mujer quien murmuraba unas palabras que la muchacha no podían oír. Las lágrimas de la mujer se transformaron en pequeñas luces que se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Malfoy, él cual no se percató de lo sucedido. La habitación se desvaneció y ahora podía ver la cara del rubio completamente alarmado.

- ¡Selena! ¡Reacciona!-

- ¿Lu?-

- ¿Qué te sucedió?-

- Yo … no quiero hablar sobre eso, yo … quiero irme.- "Esa familia … ellos no pueden ser … no pueden ser mi familia."

- ¿Irte? Mi amor, por favor dime que sucedió.- Suplicó el adulto tratando de acariciar el rostro de la muchacha pero ella se alejó. Era la primera vez que Selena lo rechazaba y eso lo sorprendió pero también lo asustó.

- Quiero estar sola …-

- Mi amor … - Dijo Lucius tratando de acercarse a ella nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¡TU ERES ESE MORTÍFAGO QUE VIOLA A ESA MUJER, ERES … ERES …!- Exclamó la morocha y comenzó a llorar.

Lucius se puso pálido, un torbellino de emociones se desataba en su interior. "Ella … ella me odia."

- Mi amor … Selena, se que no merezco tu perdón, no merezco vivir, te quite a tu familia y no la puedo reemplazar. Todo este tiempo … solo he querido protegerte, te amo y saber que esto iba a ocurrir me estaba destrozando. Puedes acabar conmigo.- Sentenció Malfoy entregándole su varita a Selena.

Nota de la autora:

Este final de capítulo lo tenía planeado para más adelante pero cambie de idea. La situación entre ellos no se podía seguir dilatando más, a llegado el momento en que Selena debe decidir que es lo que siente por Lucius. Él es su familia y la persona que siempre a estado con ella cuidándola y apoyándola, nunca la ha lastimado pero ahora …

Como cambie el transcurso de la historia, voy a tardar un poco más en actualizarla nuevamente, porque sinceramente no sé que hará Selena con el rubio.

¿Lo perdona o no lo perdona?

¿Sería capaz de matarlo para vengar a su familia?

¿Lucius debió decirle la verdad desde un principio?

¿Qué planea Dumbledore?


	20. La casa de los Mafdet

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 20: La casa de los Mafdet.

Enterarse de todas esas cosas, ocasionaron que Selena entrara en Shock. Toda su vida no era lo que creía, siempre había pertenecido al mundo mágico y el hombre al cual consideraba ahora su familia era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres. La morocha miraba al adulto que seguía llorando y extendiendo su varita, pidiéndole que acabe con él. ¿Qué debería hacer? Parecía algo tan simple tomar la varita y asesinarlo pero … a pesar de todo, sentía algo muy fuerte por Lucius, algo que en estos momentos deseaba no sentir. Una parte de ella quería tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero también quería hacerlo pagar por su crimen.

"No puedo lastimarlo … aún es mi familia, ¿Y cómo podría matar al padre de Draco?" Pensaba la muchacha completamente confundida, hasta que recordó todas las veces que había tratado de que Lucius le dijera la verdad. Él siempre le había dicho que en cuanto lo supiera, jamás podría perdonarlo y ella le respondía que no había nada que pudiera ocasionar que dejara de quererlo, aún así, Malfoy sabía que probablemente eso ocurriría.

- No voy a matarte, de lo contrario sería igual a ti y no quiero.- Sentenció Selena apartando la varita del adulto.

- Selena …- Pronunció el rubio tratando de acercársele, la necesitaba tanto que sentía que se estaba muriendo, por no poder tenerla a su lado.

- No te acerques.- Dijo la morocha alejándose. Nuevamente lo había rechazado, y Lucius creía que se moriría en ese momento del dolor que sentía.

- Prefiero la muerte antes que tu despreció.- Exclamó el adulto.

- No fue, lo que le dijiste a mi madre.- Respondió la muchacha hiriéndolo aún más.

- Selena … acaba conmigo, te lo suplicó.- Le pidió Malfoy sujetándola fuertemente y Selena pudo sentir su dolor. Un Dolor que destruía su alma y su corazón, era como un agujero negro que te devoraba y solo dejaba la oscuridad. No era el dolor por haber asesinado a la mujer que una vez amo, lo que estaba destruyendo al adulto, era el dolor por la mirada y el despreció de Selena. Se había enamorado perdidamente de esa niña, de su calidez, de sus caricias, de esos abrazos que lo hacían sentir vivo y amado. Sin embargo, había perdido todo eso, incluso antes de tenerlos, los perdió en el momento en que acabó con los Mafdet. Sentía que no quedaba nada por lo que valiera la pena vivir, ni siquiera por Draco. Su hijo estaría mucho mejor si él desapareciera. Sí la morocha no lo mataba, él se suicidaría, ya lo había decidido.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- Exclamó la muchacha al darse cuenta lo que el adulto pensaba.

- Selena … llamaré a Severus para que venga a buscarte, no … pienses más en mi, olvídame para siempre.-

- ¿Y cómo su supone que haré eso? ¿No lo entiendes? Te quiero y no puedo soportar todo esto, no lo entiendo.- Respondió llorando y lo abrazó, lo abrazó tan fuerte porque ella también lo necesitaba. Lucius era su familia, desde que lo conoció él no había hecho otra cosa que tratar de protegerla y hacerla feliz. Era la única persona que había sido constante en su vida desde que sus padres la echaran. En ningún momento, él la había tratado mal, todo lo contrarío, estaba dispuesto a todo por cuidarla.

- Pequeña … lo siento tanto, si pudiera cambiar todo …-

- Lo sé.- Lo interrumpió aún en sus brazos. No podía odiarlo por asesinar a una familia que ella no recordaba como propia. Sabía que el castigo de Lucius era tener que vivir con esos recuerdos y el dolor de saber todo el mal que había causado, pero no podía agregarle aún más dolor, no podía despreciarlo o abandonarlo.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Te irás con Severus?-

- No, a menos, que tu quieras que me valla.-

- Sabes que te deseo a mi lado.-

Selena acarició el rostro del adulto, secándole las lágrimas. - Voy a necesitar tiempo para … que todo regrese a la normalidad. Son muchas las cosas que no entiendo y también siento un gran dolor. No solo por la familia que no conocí sino también … por el hecho que vos estés involucrado. Preferiría no haberme enterado nunca de nada.-

- Mi amor … te prometo que voy a cuidarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida, desearía poder borrar todo el dolor que te estoy causando. Desearía jamás haber nacid …-

- No lo digas. Lo que has hecho en tu pasado son cosas terribles pero lo que importa, es lo que harás ahora para tratar de compensarlas. No sirve de nada desear que esas cosas no hubieran sucedido, lo hecho, hecho está y siempre será así.-

Estaba amaneciendo y Selena seguía en los brazos del adulto, era extraño pero a pesar de todo se sentía reconfortada por estar a su lado. No sabía como explicar las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella, sabía que debería odiarlo pero lo que sentía estaba muy alejado de eso. No entendía porque sentía tanto cariño por él, un cariño tan inmenso que había hecho que lo perdonara, aunque aún no estaba lista para decírselo.

- Padre, Selena …- Exclamó Draco entrando en la habitación y observándolos. Ambos estaban abrazados y sus ojos hinchados. - ¿Qué sucede?-

- Sólo tuve una pesadilla. No te preocupes, todo esta bien.- Se apresuró a decir Selena.

- ¿Por qué están llorando?-

- Te dije que fue una pesadilla.-

- Deberías practicar más, para mentir. Los dos estaban llorando ¿Por qué no me dicen que ocurre?-

- Draco … Ven, acércate.- Sentenció Lucius y su hijo le obedeció, se sentó en la cama junto a ellos y escuchó atentamente la explicación que su padre le dio.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿la habrías asesinado también a ella si la hubieras encontrado?- Exclamó el joven rubio, saber lo que su padre le había hecho a la familia de Selena lo llenó de rabia y bronca. No podía ni imaginar lo que su hermana sentía en esos momentos.

- Draco …- Dijo la morocha abrazándolo. - Ya basta, no sigas.-

- Pero él …-

- Lo que hizo tu papá en el pasado, ahora no importa. Nos quiere y no deseo que por mi culpa te enojes con él. ¿Entendido?-

- Selena, mi hijo tiene toda la razón del mundo para odiarme, al igual que vos.-

- No te odio, a esta altura ya deberías saberlo.- Respondió la morocha abrazándolo.

Draco trató de asimilar lo sucedido pero seguía sintiendo cierto desprecio por su padre. Él también necesitaría tiempo para aceptar los crímenes que Lucius había cometido. Ahora, ya no le parecía, que ser un mortífago era algo en lo que deseaba convertirse. Comprendió que esas personas habían sido unos criminales, asesinos y violadores, que destruyeron la vida de muchas personas y de sus familias.

El desayuno fue bastante sombrío, las heridas recientemente abiertas le dolían demasiado a cada miembro de la familia.

- Debo llevarte a tu casa.- Interrumpió de pronto el silencio Malfoy, mirando a la morocha.

- ¿Mi casa?-

- El jardín al que siempre te he llevado pertenece a tu familia, jamás he podido volver a entrar en esa casa, un hechizo muy poderoso se levantó luego de que …-

- Entiendo, no tenemos que ir hoy.-

- Creo que es lo mejor.-

- Esta bien.-

- Yo también iré.- Sentenció Draco.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Lucius extendiendo su mano a la morocha pero luego se arrepintió, no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera tocarlo nuevamente, la estaba bajando cuando ella la tomó. Draco agarró la capa de su padre y los tres se aparecieron en el jardín de los Mafdet. El joven rubio se quedó asombrado al ver los terrenos, ese jardín era unas cinco veces más grande que el suyo y definitivamente la mansión Mafdet era mucho mayor que la mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo entraremos?- Preguntó la muchacha sin soltar la mano del adulto.

- Se supone que el hechizo se desvanecerá cuando el heredero de los Mafdet toque con su varita la puerta principal. Así es, con la mayoría de las casas de las familias de sangre pura.-

Se acercaron lentamente hasta la enorme puerta principal, estaba hecha en madera oscura, hermosamente tallada con dibujos de rosas y dragones. Selena sacó su varita algo insegura, deseaba que nada ocurriera al tocar la puerta porque de ese modo, las cosas horribles que había visto hacer a Lucius no tendrían nada que ver con ella. Pero un haz de luz celeste brilló ante ellos, perduró por unos segundos y luego desapareció. El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse les taladro los tímpanos. Entraron lentamente, primero la morocha y detrás suyo Lucius ya que seguían tomados de las manos, Draco entró a lo último. El lugar lejos de ser sombrío, húmedo y frío como cabría de esperar luego de tantos años de desocupación, estaba muy iluminado, se sentía el perfumen de unas flores y la chimenea estaba encendida. Selena retrocedió confundida y algo asustada, reconocía el lugar pero solo porque lo había visto en esas imágenes que el boggart le había hecho ver. Malfoy se colocó delante suyo y siguieron caminando.

- ¡ASESINO! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Gritó un viejo elfo al verlo. Más elfos aparecieron unos segundos después, parecía que estaban a punto de realizar un hechizo en contra de Lucius cuando Selena se interpuso.

- ¡NO LE HAGAN DAÑO!- Exclamó la morocha y los elfos al verla estallaron en llanto.

- ¡NIÑA! ¡NIÑA SELENA! ¡AMITA!- Chillaban los elfos corriendo hacia ella.

-¡NOSOTROS LA PROTEJEREMOS DE ESE ASESINO!- Gritó el elfo más viejo. Pero para sorpresa del elfo, Selena abrazó a Lucius.

- ¿Amita? Ese es el asesino de su familia, aléjese de él o va a lastimarla.-

- Lucius me ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, es muy importante para mi y lo quiero mucho. No deseo que lo lastimen, por favor.-

- Si la amita no quiere que lo lastimemos, los elfos de los Mafdet no lo harán.- Sentenció el viejo elfo. Luego del alboroto, los tres Malfoy y los siete elfos se sentaron a hablar. - Mi nombre es Rogu, de seguro la amita no me recuerda, era muy pequeña cuando los amos la escondieron.-

- ¿No estaba aquí cuándo …?-

- No amita, su padre junto con el señor Dumbledore la escondieron entre los muggles, así estaría a salvo. El señor Dumbledore le prometió a sus padres que cuando llegara el momento adecuado, usted regresaría.-

- ¿Dumbledore? - Preguntó Lucius.

El viejo elfo lo miró con mala cara. - El señor Dumbledore fue el primero en llegar luego de que usted y los otros mortífagos acabarán con mis amos, el señor Dumbledore me pidió que le entregara mis recuerdos de lo sucedido esa noche para que la amita supiera la verdad.-

- ¡ESE MALDITO VIEJO! - Bramó Lucius. - Sabía que no había ningún bebé en esta casa, por eso no entendía porque tenías esos recuerdos.-

- Quiero que Severus esté aquí.- Sentenció la morocha.

- Iré a buscarlo.- Dijo Lucius.

- ¡Amita! Runy traerá a cualquier persona que usted quiera.- Dijo el más pequeño de los elfos.

- ¿Podrías buscar a una persona llamada Severus Snape?-

- Runy ya regresa.- Sentenció el pequeño elfo y se desapareció. Un minuto más tarde regresó junto con un muy sorprendido Severus. En poco tiempo, los Malfoy pusieron al día a Snape de todo lo ocurrido. El morocho se acercó a Selena y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Más o menos. Yo … estoy muy confundida.-

- Debí decirte todo, yo también sabía lo que ocurría.-

- Entiendo porque no me lo contaste. Ahora eso ya no importa. Quiero que estés aquí para que sepas todo.-

- No voy a irme a ningún lado, me quedaré contigo amor.-

- ¿Por qué me escondieron?- Preguntó la morocha a Rogu.

- La amita es la última de los Mafdet y también es la última descendiente de los Rose por parte de su madre.-

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?-

- Se trata de la leyenda del Dragón blanco. Según cuenta la leyenda, los dragones blanco son seres con increíbles poderes mágicos. Su naturaleza es amable y poseen un corazón puro. A demás se dice que tienen la habilidad de transformarse en humanos. Hace muchos años, existió un dragón blanco que se enamoró de una joven bruja, su tátara tátara abuela. A pesar de sus diferencias, la joven también se enamoró, pero sus padres no podían permitir semejante unión y arreglaron todo para que la joven hechicera no volviera a ver a su amado. Antes de que eso sucediera, ambos enamorados se vieron por última vez. El dragón blanco le juró amor eterno a la joven bruja y sellaron su amor en la cueva del dragón. Le prometió que a partir de ese momento, él protegería con su magia a cada uno de sus descendientes. Acto seguido, se arrancó el corazón y se lo entregó a su amada. Ella se lo dio a Olivander, el fabricante de varitas, para que realizara todas las varitas que pudiera.-

- Es verdad, Olivander nos contó algo similar, el día que compré mi varita.- Sentenció Selena.

- Nos dijo que, desde tiempos remotos todos los descendientes de los Rose, han sido elegidos por las varitas con núcleo de fibra del corazón de un dragón blanco.- Explicó Severus.

- Según contaba mi ama, el verdadero poder de las varitas del dragón blanco, sólo podía ser liberado cuando su dueño encontrara a su alma gemela. Por eso mi ama no pudo evitar lo que sucedió. Aunque mis amos se querían mucho, su unión fue arreglada por sus padres, ellos no eran almas gemelas. Sus padres estaban seguros de que usted probablemente pudiera encontrar a su alma gemela, el señor Dumbledore creyó que podría tratarse del niño que hizo desaparecer al innombrable.-

- ¡SELENA NO ES EL ALMA GEMELA DE POTTER!- Bramó Severus.

- Eso es lo que trama este viejo, usar a Potter y a Selena en contra del señor oscuro.- Dijo Lucius.

- No puedo creer que Albus sea capaz de planear algo así.-

- No seas ingenuo, si fue capaz de introducir en Selena esos recuerdos, es probable que se atreva a realizar cualquier cosa.-

- ¿Cómo supieron mis padres que el innombrable iba a venir por ellos?-

- Su tío, Evan Rosier era un mortífago. Le avisó a mi ama que iban a venir a buscarlos si no se unían a ellos. Su padre decidió que lo mejor era esconderla y por eso le pidió ayuda al señor Dumbledore. Luego nos ordenaron que nos escondiéramos en el sótano si algo raro sucediera y que solo salgamos cuando hubiera silencio en la casa. También nos ordenaron que siempre mantengamos la casa para cuando usted regresara.-

- ¿Puedo recorrer la casa?-

- Por supuesto amita, este es su hogar.-

- ¿Quieres que te acompañé?- Preguntó Severus.

- Me gustaría que sea Draco, el que me acompañe.- Dijo la morocha. Deseaba conocer su hogar pero acompañada de alguien que no tuviera ninguna relación con su pasado y con los mortífagos.

- Esta bien.- Respondió Snape. No pudo evitar preocuparse por el hecho que lo rechazara, quizás estaba enojada con él por ocultarle todo, o aún peor … lo estaba rechazando por haber sido un mortífago.

- ¿Quieres ir a hora?- Preguntó Draco.

- Sí ¿no te molesta tener que acompañarme?-

- Tonta, soy tu hermano. Claro que no me molesta, vamos.- sentenció Draco ofreciéndole su mano.

- ¡Amita! Runy le enseñara la casa.-

- Gracias Runy.- Dijo la morocha, siguiendo al pequeño elfo. Salieron del salón principal hacia una enorme galería, con gigantescos ventanales por donde entraba la calida luz del sol y se podía ver el hermoso jardín.

- ¿Por qué no aceptaste la compañía de Snape?-

- No lo sé. Solo quería que me acompañe alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con las cosas que sucedieron en este lugar.-

- Snape no participó.-

- Es verdad, pero él … era uno de ellos.-

- Selena … ¿Te vas a alejar de nosotros? Se que probablemente, en estos momentos odies a mi padre más que a nadie en este mundo y que lo último que deseas es vivir con nosotros pero …-

- No voy a irme, ya se lo dije a Lucius. No lo odio, pero me duele mucho todo lo que ha hecho. A pesar de todo, lo sigo considerando mi familia. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.-

- No puedo ni imaginarme lo que debes estar sufriendo por su culpa.-

- Él hizo cosas terribles, a mi madre y a muchas otras personas pero no todo es su culpa. Se unió a los mortífagos porque su padre lo obligó y sé que no podía negarse a cumplir las ordenes que ese sujeto le daba o de lo contrarío lo asesinarían a él, a tu mamá y a vos. Sé que no es excusa pero …- Dijo la morocha, cuando llegaron a la habitación en donde vio a Lucius violar a su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- Aquí es donde murió la señora. La torturaron y la violaron hasta matarla.- Dijo el pequeño elfo. - Rogu nos lo contó. Esos sujetos se la fueron turnando.-

- ¿Es lo que veías en esas imágenes?- Selena asintió y Draco la abrazó. - ¿Quieres que descansemos?-

- Creo que sí.-

- Ven, sentémonos ahí.- Dijo el rubio señalando un banco cercano.

- Runy … podrías cerrar esa habitación, no deseo volver a verla.-

- Sí amita, Runy la cierra y ya no podrá abrirla.-

- Gracias.-

- Sele, estas muy pálida.-

- No me siento bien.-

- ¡Elfo! Ve por Snape.-

- Runy solo obedece a la amita, usted no es nadie.-

- Hazme caso o verás de lo que puedo ser capaz.-

- ¡Draco! No te comportes así. Runy, por favor busca a Severus y a Lucius.-

- Sí amita, Runy ya regresa.- Dijo el elfo y se desvaneció.

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo?

¿Quién será el alma gemela de Sele?

¿Hizo bien Sele en "perdonar" a Lu?

¿Qué planea Dumbledore?

Muchas gracia por sus comentarios a Itzel, Coniwii y Zafiro Girl, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste mucho.

besitos y buena semana

Miaka Snape


	21. Almas Gemelas

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 21: Almas gemelas.

Runy, regresó en poco tiempo junto con los dos adultos y el elfo más viejo.

- Amor ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Severus.

- No me siento bien. Me da vueltas la cabeza.-

- Necesitas descansar.- Sentenció Snape alzándola. -¿Dónde hay una habitación para que descanse?-

- Por aquí, señor.- Indicó Rogu. Lucius y Draco los seguían sin decir nada. Entraron en una enorme habitación, muy soleada y perfumada. El morocho acostó a Selena suavemente y se quedó a su lado. En pocos minutos, la muchacha se había quedado dormida.

- Está agotada mentalmente, necesita descansar.-

- La llevaré de vuelta a la casa.- Sentenció Lucius.

- No, es mejor no moverla. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de retirarle esos recuerdos o podrían matarla.-

- La niña Selena, es nuestra ama, debe vivir en la mansión Mafdet.- Sentenció Rogu.

- Selena va a regresar a nuestra casa.- Lo desafío Draco.

- Silencio.- Siseó Severus. - No es momento de ponerse a discutir, van a despertarla.-

- Nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que ella pueda moverse.- Dijo Lucius.

- Usted, no es bienvenido en la mansión Mafdet.-

- No voy a dejarla.-

- Lo hará, si quiere vivir.-

- Pequeña sabandija, ¿Me estás amenazando?- Gruñó Lucius.

- Solo le informo los hecho.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- En la mansión Mafdet, existen varios hechizos latentes. Uno de ellos fue creado para destruir a los asesinos de mis amos, por si algún día usted y sus compañeros regresaban. La única que puede retirar ese hechizo, es la niña Selena, pero dado que en estos momentos no se encuentra bien, el hechizo comenzará a actuar.-

- ¿Y cuando ibas a informarlo?-

- Mientras ella estuviera despierta y con usted, no habría problemas pero ahora …-

- Lucius, es mejor que te retires.- Sentenció Severus.

- No me voy sin ella.-

- De nada sirve que te quedes aquí y mueras. Cuando Selena despierte, te llamaré.-

Lucius se desvaneció con un estruendo y pronunciando blasfemias. Draco por su parte, decidió quedarse. Rogu le aseguró que el hechizo no lo afectaría y dado que no quería abandonar a su hermana, también se quedó a su lado.

- ¿Se va a poner bien?-

- Sí, una vez que logremos retirarle, esos recuerdos que no le pertenecen.- Respondió Severus.

- ¿Qué hará con ese viejo?-

- No lo sé, por lo pronto, hay que mantenerlo alejado de Selena.-

- ¿Creé qué Sele y … Potter sean almas gemelas?-

La mirada asesina de Snape, le hizo comprender a Draco, que no debió formular esa pregunta. Sin embargo, Severus no había podido dejar de pensar en esa probabilidad. Era lo único que le faltaba, para que su vida fuera completamente un infierno, perder a esa niña por un Potter. "¿Qué demonios tienen los Potter? Primero Lily y ahora … Selena." Pensaba el morocho, mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la muchacha.

- ¿Te dijo por qué no quiso mi compañía?-

- No quería que la acompañara alguien que … tuviera que ver con lo sucedido en este lugar.-

- Yo no …-

- Lo sabe, pero usted también es …-

- Un mortífago.- Sentenció Severus.

Draco asintió. Miles de pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza del profesor de pociones. Tal como lo había imaginado, tarde o temprano, esa muchacha lo rechazaría por su pasado. Era tiempo de que sus crímenes le pasaran la factura y de la peor forma … arrebatándole el amor, de la persona a la que más necesitaba en este mundo.

- Quédate con ella, debo investigar algunas cosas.- Ordenó Snape.

- No tiene que ordenármelo, ella es mi hermana y voy a cuidarla.-

- Ella no es tu hermana y te aconsejo que no te encariñes demasiado, probablemente … pronto se alejará de nosotros.- Sentenció Snape.

- Yo no le hice nada.-

- No, pero tu padre sí ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda soportar seguir viéndolos? Tú eres un calco de tu padre, al verte a ti, lo verá a él.- Dijo Severus y se desvaneció, dejando a Draco completamente preocupado por perder a su hermana. Un rato más tarde, la morocha despertó al escuchar un sollozo.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- ¡Sele! Despertaste.-

- ¿Por qué estas llorando?-

- No es nada, no te preocupes.-

- Tu no eres de lloras por nada, si lo haces es porque algo te sucede. ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?-

- Me parezco mucho a él ¿verdad?-

- ¿A quién?-

- A mi padre y por eso … tampoco querrás estar conmigo.-

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- Preguntó la muchacha, cuando Draco la abrazó y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

- No te vallas, no me dejes solo.-

- Draco, tranquilo. No voy a irme a ningún lado, solo estoy cansada. No voy a morirme ¿eso es en lo que pensabas?-

- No, vas a quedarte aquí y no regresaras a casa conmigo, porque odias a mi padre y yo te lo recuerdo.-

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese disparate?-

- Snape … cree que vas a alejarte de nosotros.-

- ¿Severus te dijo eso? ¿Cree que voy a dejarlos?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Por qué piensa eso? ¿Le dijiste algo?-

- Me preguntó porque no quisiste su compañía, no sabía que no debería decirlo, lo siento.-

- Esta bien, tranquilo. ¿Dónde está Severus? ¿Y Lucius?-

- Mi padre … no puede permanecer en la casa, hay un hechizo que esta diseñado para matarlo. Solo puede quedarse cuando vos estas despierta y cerca de él. Snape se fue, dijo que tenía que investigar algo.-

- ¿Tienes el comunicador?-

- Si ¿lo quieres?-

- Si, préstamelo.- Selena tomó el comunicador y lo accionó.- ¡Lu!- Dijo la morocha sonriendo, cuando el rostro de Malfoy apareció en el comunicador.

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Sí, ya desperté. Puedes venir, si quieres.-

- Sabes que si. Ahora voy.-

- Espera, trae a Onix contigo.-

- De acuerdo.- Sentenció Lucius.

- ¿Onix? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- Preguntó Draco muy preocupado.

- Solo por un tiempo, pero ustedes también pueden quedarse.-

- ¿Por qué no quieres regresar?-

- Estoy mareada y no quiero tener que aparecerme.-

- ¿Es por eso?-

- Sí, no seas tan desconfiado.-

- ¡Mi amor!- Dijo Lucius cuando se apareció. Iba a acercarse a ella pero se frenó. - Te traje a Onix.- Agregó bajando al pequeño Kneazle.

- ¡Onix!- Exclamó la morocha, cuando el Kneazle saltó a la cama. - ¡Hola pequeño travieso! ¿Te has portado bien?-

- ¿Y Severus?-

- Se fue, dijo que tenía que investigar algo.- Explicó Draco. Su padre lo miró y el muchacho entendió. - Voy a buscar algo para que puedas tomar y comer.- Dijo mirando a Selena.

- Sí, gracias Draco, me muero de hambre.- Dijo la morocha y el pequeño rubio se retiró.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Sí un poco, pero todavía estoy mareada. ¿Por qué … no te acercas?-

- No sabía si querías que yo …-

- No quiero que te alejes.- Dijo la muchacha y extendió sus brazos para que el adulto se acercara.

- Pequeña …- Respondió Lucius abrazándola. - No quería irme y dejarte pero …-

- Lo sé, Draco me lo contó. ¿Sabes cómo puedo retirar ese hechizo?-

- No, pero es mejor que no intentes nada.-

- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo quite?-

- Necesitas descansar.-

- Lucius … no voy a dejarte.-

- Pequeña … lo estuve pensando y …-

- ¿Ya no me quieres?-

- Mi amor, nunca dejaré de quererte. No merezco que sigas a mi lado, por eso … entiendo si quieres quedarte aquí.-

- Eres mi familia, no quiero alejarme, quiero estar contigo, con Draco y con Severus. No quiero perderlos por cosas que sucedieron en el pasado.-

- Esta bien, tranquila. Ya no llores, encontraremos la forma de seguir adelante. Lo prometo.-

- Lucius … te quiero.-

- Pequeña … yo también te quiero.-

- ¡Ama!-

- Rogu, ¿Qué sucede?-

- Desea algo para almorzar.-

- Sí, podrías prepararnos algo.-

- ¿Para cuántas personas?-

- Para Lu, para Draco, para Severus y para mi.-

- ¿El … señor se quedará a comer?- Preguntó el elfo, mirando con despreció a Lucius.

- Sí, Rogu. Él es ahora mi familia.-

- Es el asesino de su familia ¿Cómo puede considerarlo su familia? Amita este sujeto le ha lavado el cerebro.-

- ¡ROGU! No hables así de él, sino deseas que Lucius se quedé, entonces yo también me iré.-

- Perdone mi insolencia amita, Rogu irá a castigarse.-

- No tienes que hacerlo, solo no vuelvas a hablar mal de ningún Malfoy.-

- Sí amita, como usted ordene.-

- Rogu, ¿puedes quitar el hechizo que impide que Lucius se quede aquí?-

- Sí amita, Rogu lo quita.- Respondió el elfo gruñendo y chasqueando sus dedos.

- Muchas gracias, Rogu.-

- Rogu irá a preparar el almuerzo, permiso amita.- Dijo el elfo y se desvaneció.

- ¿Crees que en verdad, quitó el hechizo?- Preguntó Selena.

- Los elfos domésticos tienen grandes poderes pero solo pueden usarlos si sus amos se lo ordenan. Probablemente lo haya hecho, eres su ama, no se atrevería a desobedecerte.-

- Sí, pero vos … no le agradas, quizás dijo que lo hizo para que te quedes y …-

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.-

- ¿Puedes buscar a Severus? Quiero hablar con él.-

- De seguro se fue a su casa. Iré a buscarlo, ya vuelvo.-

- Gracias.-

- Pero quédate en cama, hasta que regresemos ¿De acuerdo?-

- Lo prometo.- Respondió la morocha y Lucius le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de desaparecerse. - Ya puedes salir, la puerta puede sostenerse sola.-

- Lo siento, no quise escuchar.- Respondió Draco.

- Ya veo porque, Severus siempre me esta reprendiendo cuando me encuentra escuchando conversaciones ajenas.-

- ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?- Gruñó Lucius cuando se apareció en Spinner's end.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Selena me pidió que te buscara.-

- Iré a verla, esta noche.-

- Ella quiere verte ahora.-

- Tendrá que esperar, no soy su mascota.-

- Eres la persona a la que más ama en este mundo.-

- Lo dudo mucho, ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupado.-

- ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Mirando la tapa de los libros que te sabes de memoria?-

- No sirve, que trates de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.-

- Lo sé, pero es lo que ella desea.-

- ¿Crees que podría perdonar los horrores que hemos cometido? Asesinaste a su familia, ella no te desea a su lado, de seguro esta rezando para que desaparezcas de su vida.-

- Severus, aún no la conoces lo suficientemente bien. Esa niña es especial, sabe lo que he hecho y aún así, me sigue queriendo. No sabe mentir, y sus ojos, son la puerta a su alma y a su corazón, puedes leerlos como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Puedes saber si en verdad te quiere, con solo mirarla y aunque, en estos momentos esta sufriendo, no ha dejado de querernos, ni de mirarnos de forma tierna y dulce. No hagas una estupidez y te alejes de ella, porque piensas que no te quiere o que te rechaza por tu pasado o aún peor, que te estés alejando porque crees que tu pasado se esta repitiendo y vas a perderla por ese muchacho Potter.-

- ¿De qué estas hablando?-

- ¡Vamos Severus! ¿En verdad creíste que no me había dado cuenta? Durante tu primer año, pasabas mucho tiempo con esa tal Evans, una sangre … bueno, tú ya sabes. Luego, poco a poco se fue alejando de ti, hasta que para tu desgracia, terminó siendo la novia y posteriormente la esposa de Potter. La historia no tiene porque repetirse, podemos asegurarnos que no sea así.-

- No voy a dañar a Potter.-

- Severus, tú lo odias. Ese pequeño granuja, representa todo lo que siempre has deseado y no tienes.-

- Aún así … sí es el alma gemela de Selena … no podría interferir, eso la haría sumamente infeliz. Se sentiría incompleta para siempre.-

- Eso no es verdad, te tendría a ti.-

- Sí, un viejo horrible, que tiene la edad para ser su padre.-

- Quizás tengas la edad para serlo, pero no lo eres y definitivamente, ella no te ve de esa forma. Bien, haz lo que quieras. Le diré que ya no la amas y se acabó, no vengas a buscarla nuevamente.-

- ¡NO!-

- Entonces, ve a verla. ¿Qué demonios estas esperando? No tienes ni idea, de cuanto te envidio, lo daría todo por poder estar con ella de esa forma.-

- Esta bien, vamos.- Sentenció el morocho y ambos regresaron a la mansión de los Mafdet.

- ¡Severus!- Exclamó la muchacha muy feliz, al verlo regresar.

- Hola amor.-

- Draco y yo iremos a supervisar a los elfos, vendremos a buscarlos para almorzar.- Sentenció Lucius agarrando a su hijo y retirándose.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

- Fui a ver si encontraba algo para ayudarte.-

- Mentiroso.- Dijo Selena, acariciando el rostro del adulto.

- Selena, yo …-

- No fue mi intención rechazarte, solo estoy algo confundida.-

- Sabía que tarde o temprano, mi pasado te alejaría.-

- No voy a alejarme, ni dejarte. Eres la persona a la que más amo, te necesito Severus.- Respondió abrazándolo.

- Amor mío ¿Qué voy a hacer si resultas ser el alma gemela de Potter?-

- Harry no me gusta, ¿Qué es todo eso del alma gemela?-

- Existe una antigua leyenda griega, que relata, que al principio del tiempo, los hombres tenían dos cabezas, cuatro brazos y cuatro piernas. Esos hombres se atrevieron a desafiar a los dioses y como castigo, Zeus los partió al medio, entonces cada hombre quedó con dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza. Tanto les dolió su separación que se pasan la vida entera buscando a su otra mitad, conocida como su alma gemela, están destinados a estar juntos, solo así serán felices.-

- Entonces, tú eres mi alma gemela. Solo soy feliz a tu lado, solo me siento completa cuando estoy en tus brazos.-

- Amor …-

- ¿Acaso, a ti no te sucede lo mismo?-

- No podría vivir, si tu no estas a mi lado. Deberías haberlo notado, luego de que estuvimos tanto tiempo separados, me había convertido en un estropajo caminante.-

- ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas por Harry?-

- No es por Potter, es por ti. Yo … tengo miedo de perderte.-

- Te prometo que eso no va a suceder.-

- No sabes eso.-

- ¿Y qué seguridad tengo yo, de que vos no te enamores de otra persona y me dejes?-

- Primero, deberías saber muy bien que no me enamoro a la ligera y segundo, que nadie esta tan loco como para fijarse en mi.-

- ¿Me estas tratando de loca?-

- Supongo que algo debes estarlo, para haberte fijado en alguien como yo, que se parece más a un ogro que a alguien atractivo.-

- Sé muy bien, que probablemente no seas capaz de ganar un concurso de belleza. Pero a mi me gustas, tal cual como sos. Para mi, sos perfecto, tu piel, tu nariz, tu pelo y tus dientes, todo eso hace a la persona a la que amo. Desearía que pudieras verte, de la misma forma en que yo te veo.-

- Selena …- Dijo Severus y no pudo evitar besarla con desesperación. Esa muchacha, había convertido todos sus defectos en virtudes y aún, no podía creer que lo amara sin condiciones y sin limites.

- Te amo Severus, nunca lo olvides.- Dijo Selena, acariciándole el rostro.

- Yo también te amo.- Respondió Snape, abrazándola.

- Perdón por interrumpir.- Dijo Draco asomándose a la habitación. - Ya esta la comida.-

- Ya vamos.- Gruñó Severus y el rubio se retiró.

- No debiste decirle a Draco, que pensabas que me iba a alejar de ustedes.-

- ¿Ese pequeño egocéntrico te lo contó?-

- No exactamente, me desperté porque lo escuché llorar. Draco casi nunca llora y le pregunté que le pasaba y me lo contó.-

- ¿Llorar? ¿Un Malfoy que llora? A Lucius le va a dar un ataque.-

- ¡Severus! No te burles. Ellos no son lo que aparentan ser, toda su arrogancia, su forma de tratar a la gente despectivamente y su frialdad, solo son una pantalla para ocultar lo mucho que desean ser aceptados y que los quieran. Pero fueron criados, de tal manera, que piensan que demostrar sus sentimientos es signo de debilidad. Y tú eres, el menos indicado para burlarte, porque te parece más a ellos de lo que te imaginas. Tu sarcasmo, tu mal carácter, tu palabras hirientes, también son una forma de protegerte, lastimas primero antes de que te lastimen, te burlas primero para evitar que se burlen de ti. Al principio, me tratabas igual que a los demás pero luego te fuiste sincerando conmigo y eso me permitió conocerte y enamorarme perdidamente de vos. Es por eso que, a pesar que todos creen que los Malfoy y vos son malos, yo sé que no lo son, porque me han dejado romper todas esas barreras que han creado.-

- Veo que has descubierto nuestro punto débil.-

- No creo que sea un punto débil, los sentimientos son los que nos dan la fuerza que necesitamos para seguir adelante. Si luego de que mis padres me echaron, no hubiera tenido tu cariño y el de Lucius, no creo que habría podido seguir adelante.-

- Dudo mucho, que la forma en que te trataba pudiera ser considerada cariñosa.-

- Viniendo de ti, lo era.-

- Vamos a comer, o se enfriará la comida.- Sentenció Severus sonrojado.

Al llegar al comedor, Selena y Severus se sorprendieron por la gran cantidad de platos que habían en la mesa.

- Estos elfos, si que se han esmerado.- Dijo Draco.

- ¿Ya probaste algo?- Preguntó Selena sentándose al lado de Lucius y Severus se sentó junto a ella.

- No, te estábamos esperando.-

- Mi amor, aún estas un poco pálida.- Dijo Lucius y Severus lo fulminó con la mirada. Aún no se acostumbraba a que el rubio la llamara de esa forma.

- Todavía estoy un poco mareada y …-

- ¿Qué?-

- Yo … sigo viendo esas imágenes.-

- ¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó Severus.

- Desde que entramos.-

- Tenemos que quitarle esos recuerdos.- Sentenció Lucius. - Tu y yo, tenemos el poder suficiente.-

- Me preocupa … que no pueda resistirlo.- Dijo Severus, tomando la mano de la morocha.

- Estaré bien, confío en ustedes.-

- Luego de comer, intentaremos con un par de hechizos.- Dijo Lucius.

Al terminar de almorzar, los dos adultos discutieron que tipo de hechizos utilizarían, mientras que Draco trataba de distraer a Selena.

- Bien, probaremos con esos dos.- Sentenció Lucius.

- Amor, puede que te duela. Es importante que no trates de cerrar tu mente, debes dejarnos ver todos tus recuerdos, para que podamos retirar aquellos que no te pertenecen.-

- Esta bien.-

- ¿Puedo abrazarla mientras le lanzan los hechizos?- Preguntó Draco.

- Sí, puedes hacerlo.- Respondió Lucius. Un minuto después, pronunció el primer encantamiento. Selena se estremeció al recibir el rayo, si antes se sentía mareada ahora era mucho peor. Parecía que estuviera dentro de un lavarropas y su cabeza girara y girara sin parar. Un segundo rayo la alcanzó y esta vez era el que lanzó Severus. Ambos adultos podían ver, cada uno de los recuerdos de la morocha y de esa forma también supieron lo mucho que esa niña los quería. Luego de un rato, encontraron lo que andaban buscando, Severus pronunció un segundo hechizo y unas hebras de hilo plateado comenzaron a salir de la cabeza de la morocha. Luego de casi una hora, por fin, esos horribles recuerdos la habían abandonado.

- ¿Te sientes bien, amor?- Preguntó Severus, acercándose a ella.

- Ya no veo esas imágenes, pero me siento muy cansada.-

- No te preocupes, es normal. Te llevaré a la cama para que duermas un poco.- Sentenció el adulto y la alzó.

- Lu.-

- ¿Qué, mi amor?-

- Deberías irte, por si el hechizo aún esta funcionando.-

- Todo esta bien, descansa.- Respondió el rubio, acariciándole el rostro.

Severus la llevó hasta la habitación y la acostó. - Duerme, me quedaré a tu lado.-

- Duerme conmigo.- Pidió la morocha haciéndose a un lado.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Severus y se acostó junto a ella. Selena se acurrucó en los brazos del adulto y se quedó profundamente dormida, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esas horribles imágenes habían desaparecido.

Nota de la autora:

Hasta aquí llega un nuevo capítulo. Al fin, dejaron de atormentar a Sele esos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

¿Quién será realmente el alma gemela de Sele?

En el próximo capítulo, comienzan nuevamente las clases. ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan a Sele y Sev?

Un saludito especial y muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Coniwii y a Itzel

Besitos y buena semana

Miaka Snape


	22. Adopción

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 22: Adopción.

Luego de tanto tiempo, Severus tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos a la persona a la que más amaba, ya que Selena dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Le costó poder dormirse, porque deseaba verla, pero el doble hechizo lo había dejado agotado y entrada la noche, cayó en un profundo sueño. Por la mañana, despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol, entraron por la ventana. La morocha aún dormía a su lado pero ahora aferrada a su traje, algo que al profesor de pociones, le causó gracia. Acarició tiernamente el rostro de su novia, hasta que ella despertó.

- Lo siento, no quise despertarte.-

- Esta bien, por primera vez me gusta despertar.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Qué es lindo despertar y que vos estés a mi lado. Si siempre fuera así, me despertaría todos los días bien temprano para estar contigo.-

- Selena …- Dijo Severus y comenzó a besarla con mucha dulzura, acariciándole suavemente el rostro. - Te amo.-

- Yo también te amo Severus.- Respondió la morocha y se acurrucó en los brazos del adulto. - Quedemos un rato más en la cama.-

- Solo un rato, debo ir a Hogwarts.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué?-

- ¿Te olvidaste que pasado mañana empiezan las clases?-

- No, pero ¿por qué tienes que ir hoy?-

- Porque es mi deber, como jefe de Slytherin.-

- Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo. Casi nunca estamos juntos.-

- No puedo, trataré de venir a cenar. Tendremos que tener paciencia hasta que …-

- ¿Hasta qué?-

- Ya veremos.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Nada, olvídalo por ahora.-

- ¿Olvidar qué? Sino me dijiste nada.-

- Mejor así.-

- Complicado.-

- ¡Oye!-

- No puedes negar, que siempre terminas complicando todo.-

- No es fácil para mi, salir con una niña.-

- No soy una niña y tampoco es fácil para mí, salir con mi profesor.-

- Nadie te esta obligando a salir conmigo.-

- No fue lo que dije. Mejor cambiemos de tema o vamos a terminar peleando y no quiero.-

- No fue mi intención, comenzar una pelea.-

- Lo sé.-

- ¿Estás molesta?-

- Quizás …-

- Ya te dije que no quería …-

- ¿Sabes cómo podes arreglar todo?- Lo interrumpió la morocha.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó el adulto, enarcando una ceja.

- Me das un beso y me olvido de todo.- Respondió la muchacha sonrojándose. Severus sonrió y se acercó muy lentamente. Tan lento, que Selena no pudo esperar y lo besó con desesperación, hasta quitarle el aliento.

- Tienes poca paciencia.- Dijo Snape, cuando se separaron.

- Aún me debes un beso.-

- ¿Y cómo llamas a lo que acabamos de hacer?-

- Te pedí que me besaras y terminé besándote yo.- Respondió la morocha, muy sonrojada.

- Sí no pudiste esperar, no es mi culpa.-

- ¿Qué? ¿no me vas a dar un beso?-

- Sé lo que estas planeando.- Sentenció el adulto muy serio. - Vas a seguir haciendo lo mismo y de esa forma, me harás quedar.-

- Mal pensado.- "Aunque no es una mala idea."

- Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegamos. Hora de levantarse.-

- ¿Ya?-

- Sí, de lo contrarío vamos a echar raíces en la cama.-

- Esta bien ¿beso?-

- ¿Qué? ¿quieres otro?-

- Sip.-

- No, se me van a gastar.-

- ¡Severus!- exclamó la morocha. Por primera vez en su vida, Snape se estaba divirtiendo, de una forma que nunca imaginó. Sin darse cuenta, esa niña le estaba cambiando la vida, haciéndolo experimentar nuevas sensaciones y nuevos sentimientos.

Un rato más tarde, ambos se dirigieron a desayunar.

- ¡Buenos días amita! ¡Señor Snape!- Exclamó el pequeño Runy.

- Buenos días.- Respondieron los dos.

- Amita Selena ¿le preparamos el desayuno?- Preguntó Rogu que acababa de aparecerse.

- Sí, por favor.-

- ¿El señor Snape se queda a desayunar? ¿desea algo en especial?-

- Lo que preparen para Selena, estará bien para mi.-

- Enseguida regresamos, con su permiso.-

- Rogu ¿Draco y Lu aún duermen?-

- El joven Draco sigue durmiendo, el … señor Malfoy se retiró temprano, dijo que tenía unos asuntos que resolver.- Respondió el viejo elfo, tragándose la bilis, que le brotaba cada vez que tenía que referirse a Lucius.

- Runy, ¿puedes despertar a Draco y decirle que vamos a desayunar?-

- Si amita, Runy ya avisa.-

- ¿A dónde crees que fue Lucius?-

- No lo sé, no te preocupes, de seguro estará bien.-

Draco se les unió unos instantes después. Justo a tiempo, para recibir el abundante desayuno que Rogu hizo aparecer.

- Amita, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero … ¿usted y el señor Snape están casados?- Preguntó el pequeño Runy. Tanto Selena como Severus, se sonrojaron, mientras que Draco escupió la leche que estaba tomando. Se notaba que ese elfo no conocía a Snape, de lo contrarió no se hubiera atrevido a formular esa pregunta.

- No Runy. Severus y yo, somos novios.-

- ¿Sólo novios? Durmieron juntos, la amita solo debería dormir con su esposo.-

- Amita Selena, usted tiene que llegar intacta al matrimonio.- Dijo Rogu, mirando a Snape.

- Que quede claro, que se comportarme como un caballero. Selena y yo, solo dormimos.- Siseó Severus.

- Aún así, la amita es la heredera de dos de las más antiguas familias de sangre pura y debería comportarse como tal.- Dijo Rogu.

- Y dale con la cuestión de la pureza de sangre. Yo no creo en esas tonterías, hasta hace unos días, se suponía que yo era hija de muggles. Lo que define a las personas son las cosas que realizan y no sus orígenes. Y como dijo Severus ¡Solo dormimos!-

- No te enojes con ellos, fueron educados para creer en esas cosas, al igual que todos en mi familia.- Dijo Draco divertido por el tema de conversación y viendo a su hermana sonrojada y a Snape incómodo.

- No me enojo, es solo que me da bronca que por una estupidez como esa, las personas se lastimen unas a otras o se rechacen.-

Severus por su parte, se había quedado callado, las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes. Por su condición de mestizo, no le había dado importancia al hecho de que Selena fuera hija de muggles, pero ahora, sabía la verdad. La morocha era de sangre pura y lo que el viejo elfo había dicho, era una realidad. Ella debería seguir a partir de ahora, ciertas reglas y protocolos, todas aquellas tradiciones propias de las familias de sangre pura, y sin lugar a dudas, debería casarse con un mago de respetada sangre pura.

- Selena, tengo que hablar contigo.- Sentenció Severus.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó alarmada, por la tención en la voz del adulto.

- Vamos a otro lugar.-

Se dirigieron a una habitación cercana y al entrar, Snape cerró la puerta y se quedo mirándola por unos segundos. - No podemos seguir juntos.- Dijo de pronto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- Ya escuchaste a los elfos. Eres una sangre pura y tu deber es estar … con un igual.-

- ¿Me estas rechazando por eso? Nunca te importó que fuera una sangre sucia ¿y ahora me discriminas por ser de sangre pura?-

- No te discrimino. Soy yo, él que no está a tu altura.-

- ¡Eres un idiota! Sigues teniendo esas estúpidas ideas de tu época de mortífago, no has cambiado.-

- Es tu deber como Mafdet, debes saber que existen ciertas reglas y protocolos para las familias de sangre pura que …-

- ¡Al diablo con eso! Si ser una Mafdet, implica que no puedo estar con la persona a la que amo, entonces ¡Renuncio!-

- No puedes renunciar a lo que eres. Como adulto, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme que puedas tener lo mejor y yo no lo soy.-

- Dime algo ¿Me amas o no? ¿O solo estas usando mi origen como una excusa para terminar conmigo?-

- Yo …-

- Nunca me has amado, yo no te importo. Solo estas jugando conmigo y ahora que las cosas se ponen serías, decidiste que lo mejor es alejarte. Draco tenía razón, a las personas como vos, le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás ¿Qué pasa, ahora que Lucius me cuida, tienes miedo de enfrentarte a él? Sabes que él nunca permitiría que alguien me lastime, por eso estas buscando una excusa para dejarme. Dime la verdad.- dijo Selena y estalló en llanto.

- ¿QUÉ OCURRE?- Bramó Lucius, que acababa de llegar. Se acercó a Selena y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- Siseó

- Yo …- Dijo Snape, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, a la muchacha que lloraba a todo pulmón en los brazos del rubio.

- No me ama.- Dijo entre llantos la morocha. Lucius miró a Severus, buscando una explicación.-

- Mi amor ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Malfoy, al notar que Severus no podía articular ni una palabra.

- No quiere estar conmigo, porque soy … una maldita sangre pura.-

- ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A LLAMARLA DE ESA FORMA?- Bramó el rubio.

- Yo no dije eso. Solo le explique que es su deber … estar con alguien como ella. Sabes bien que soy un mestizo.-

- Mi amor …- Dijo Lucius, tomando el rostro de la muchacha y secándole las lágrimas. - Ve con Draco, debo hablar seriamente con Severus. No llores, te hará mal.- Agregó dándole un suave beso en la frente. Selena miró a Severus y salió de la habitación hipando.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Preguntó Draco al verla y se acercó para calmarla.

- Severus no quiere estar conmigo, porque ahora soy de sangre pura.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Dice que tengo que estar con alguien igual a mi.-

- Supongo que salió con eso, a raíz del comentario del elfo.-

- Pero a mi no me importan esas tonterías, al final era más feliz siendo hija de muggles. Yo solo quiero estar con él.-

- Snape te trae más tristezas que alegrías. Deberías pensar, si él es lo mejor para ti.-

- Lo es, lo amo.-

- A veces, el amor no es suficiente.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Que si te hace sufrir así, tal vez lo mejor es que lo dejes.-

- No quiero.-

- Parece que fuera un capricho.-

- No lo es. Siento que me muero cada vez que se aleja de mí, es como cuando se me acercaron los dementores, la alegría desaparece si él no esta conmigo.-

- ¿Se fue?-

- No, tu papá dijo que va a hablar con él.-

Lo que Lucius le dijo a Snape, es algo que Selena nunca se enteraría. Una hora después, Malfoy fue al salón.

- Mi amor, Severus te espera.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Sí, vamos. No te quedes ahí parada, ve a verlo.-

- Esta bien.- Respondió la morocha pero antes de ir, se acercó a Lucius y lo abrazó. - Gracias por cumplir con tu promesa, de que harías todo por hacerme feliz.- Le susurró al oído.

- Te amo, pequeña.- Contestó el adulto. Aunque no era lo que deseaba para él y para Selena, por fin, estaba asumiendo el rol y la responsabilidad de convertirse en un padre para la morocha.

Selena regresó a la habitación algo temerosa, mientras que Severus, la estaba esperando de pie y muy nervioso.

- Amor, lo siento. No quise lastimarte, tienes que entender que solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y a pesar de lo que vos creas … no soy lo suficientemente bueno, no te merezco.-

- ¡Tonto! Te amo y no quiero que me dejes. ¿Y que hay de mi?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Decís que no me mereces, pero ¿por qué yo tengo que pagar el precio? ¿a caso yo no te merezco?- Preguntó la morocha y comenzaron nuevamente a caérsele las lágrimas.

- Amor …- Dijo Severus y la abrazó. - Lo siento. Aún no puedo creer, que alguien tan especial como vos … me ame.-

- ¿No quieres que estemos juntos?-

- Desearía estar contigo por el resto de mi vida. Te amo.-

- Entonces ¿Por qué siempre estas buscando una excusa para separarnos?-

- Ya te lo dije, quiero lo mejor para vos.-

- No hay nadie mejor que vos para mi.- Respondió la morocha, acariciando el rostro del adulto.

- Trataré, de no volver a hacer una idiotez como esta.-

- Lucius … ¿él te obligo a que estés conmigo?-

- Aunque no lo creas, él no esta fuerte como lo parece. No tiene el poder suficiente como para obligarme, estoy contigo porque te amo.-

- Entonces, dime que te dijo.-

- No puedo, le prometí que no lo haría.-

- ¿Cómo sé que no te lanzó un hechizo? Después de todo, sé que Lucius sería capaz de algo así.-

Snape rió. - Es verdad, ese es su estilo. Pero no lo hizo, te va a contar algo de lo que estuvimos hablando pero no todo.-

- ¿Beso? Para reconciliarnos.- Dijo Selena y Severus la besó con desesperación, devorándole la boca y quitándole el aliento.

Se odiaba a si mismo, cada vez que la lastimaba. Pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba con locura y lo único que deseaba era verla feliz. Creía que esa niña debería estar con alguien que no cargara con un pasado tan horrible como el suyo, no solo por sus acciones como mortífago, sino también, por todas sus experiencias de su niñez y adolescencia. Esos tiempos estaban llenos de recuerdos de burlas crueles, prejuicios y rechazos, todas esas cosas que lo convirtieron en un hombre desconfiado, resentido y complicado. Selena tenía razón, Severus Snape era complicado. Algo tan simple como el hecho que ella lo amara sin limites, él lo había complicado, creando barreras inexistentes, temeroso de ser rechazado o de ser despreciado por lo poco, que según él, tenía para ofrecerle a esa muchacha. Sin poder entender, que lo único que ella deseaba de él, era su amor.

Sin estar muy concientes de lo que hacían, desesperados por curar el dolor de su reciente "pelea", se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Terminaron en el sofá, besándose con locura y negándose a separarse. Severus comenzó a recorrer suavemente el cuerpo de su novia mientras la besaba en el cuello. Selena tomó el rostro de su profesor, para besarlo nuevamente, mientras deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara. Sin embargo, las campanas del reloj de la sala, anunciaban que eran las diez de la mañana; lo cual indicaba que Snape, llevaba una hora de retraso.

- Amor … debo irme.- Dijo Severus, con la voz entrecortada.- A las nueve, tenía que estar en Hogwarts.-

- Promete que vendrás a cenar.- Pidió la morocha acariciándole el rostro, ocasionando que a Snape le costara aún más, tener que dejarla.

- No puedo prometértelo. Minerva de seguro estará furiosa por mi retraso y tendremos que trabajar horas extras. Pero vendré a verte, en cuanto pueda.-

Selena lo besó. - Para que no me olvides.-

- Tontuela ¿cómo podría olvidarte? Te amo.- Dijo Severus y se desapareció.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Draco, cuando ella regresó al salón.

- Seguimos siendo novios.- Respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Él, en verdad te hace feliz?-

- Claro que sí, lo amo.-

- Nunca creí, que tuvieras tan mal gusto.-

- ¡Draco!-

- ¡OH vamos, Sele! Tengo derecho a quejarme. Después de todo, seguramente algún día será mi cuñado y no quiero ni imaginarme, lo feos que saldrán mis sobrinos, con Snape como padre.-

- ¡Eres odioso! ¡No te burles de él!-

- Ya te lo dije, soy un slytherin y de seguro que Snape es aún peor que yo.-

- No es verdad.-

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus compañeros gryffindors, qué opinan de él? De seguro, lo consideran un dulce corderito. -

- ¡Draco! ¡Ya basta!-

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Draco te está molestando?- Preguntó muy serio Lucius, al entrar en la habitación.

- No más de lo usual.-

- Tranquilícense unos minutos, que debemos hablar de algo muy importante.-

- ¿Qué ocurre Padre?-

- Anoche estuve pensando, sobre todo lo ocurrido en este último tiempo y tomé una decisión. Esta mañana fui al ministerio y comencé con los tramites.-

- ¿Tramites para qué?- Preguntó la morocha que estaba tan confundida como Draco.

- Para adoptarte legalmente.- Sentenció Lucius y los dos jóvenes se miraron.

- ¿Vas a adoptarla? Pero si ya es una Malfoy, ¿Qué diferencia habría?-

- Lo es. Sin embargo, si alguien descubriera su verdadero origen, perdería su custodia automáticamente y sería asignada a un nuevo tutor. Claro esta pequeña, que no te voy a obligar a ser una Malfoy, los tramites tardan tres días y si deseas que yo no sea tu … que no te adopte, anularé de inmediato la solicitud. - Dijo el adulto, que no se atrevió a decir que deseaba convertirse en su padre.

Selena lo miraba confundida, era un cambio radical en Lucius, que ahora deseara convertirse en una especie de figura paterna. - ¿Seguro que quieres adoptarme?-

- Muy seguro.-

- ¡Genial! Oficialmente seríamos hermanos. - Exclamó Draco.

- Pequeña ¿estás de acuerdo?-

Selena se acercó y lo abrazó. - Por supuesto que sí, te quiero mucho.-

- Yo también, mi pequeña.-

- ¡Señorito Draco! Por favor controle a su clabbert, esta arruinando uno de los sofás más antiguos.- Exclamó una elfina.

- ¡Ya voy! Hunter solo quiere divertirse.- Dijo el joven rubio y fue en busca de su mascota.

- ¿Lu?-

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Por qué quieres adoptarme?-

- Por varias razones. No quiero perderte, ni que me alejen de ti. Además … esta es la única forma en la que podré ser parte de tu vida y quiero darte, lo que te quite.-

- No hables de eso.-

- Tranquila, no lo haré.-

- Pero … no cambió lo que sientes por mi.- Sentenció la morocha.

- No. Te amo Selena y siempre será así. Pero ahora voy a cuidarte, porque serás mi pequeña.- Respondió Lucius, acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿Quieres besarme? ¿Verdad?-

Lucius asintió. - Este será el último beso que compartamos. Con el, vamos a sellar nuestro pasado y comenzar de nuevo.- Dijo Malfoy y se acercó lentamente, apoyó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella y la besó con extrema ternura. Saboreando cada segundo, porque sabía que ese, sería el último beso que compartía con la mujer a la que amaba. Cuando dejaron de besarse, a Lucius se le cayeron unas lágrimas.

- Te quiero Lu.- Dijo la muchacha, dándole un beso en la mejilla para secarle las lágrimas.

- Yo también pequeña. Ahora, olvida nuestro pasado.-

- No voy a hacerlo. Tú me diste mi primer beso y esas cosas no se olvidan y tampoco quiero hacerlo.- Respondió Selena y Lucius la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedaron un rato abrazados, hasta que Draco regresó.

- ¿Qué me perdí?- Preguntó el joven rubio. - Sele, Onix está rompiendo las cortinas, vos también vas a tener que educarlo mejor.-

- ¿Dónde está?-

- En las habitaciones del segundo piso, las elfinas no pueden controlarlo. Voy a llevar a Hunter a dar un paseo por el jardín, buena suerte con el felpudo.-

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con Onix?- Preguntó Lucius.

- Sí, sobre todo para arreglar los destrozos.-

- Esta bien, vamos.- Dijo el adulto y subieron al segundo piso.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Severus?-

- Varias cosas, entre ellas que iba a adoptarte y de esa manera, vos serías libre de elegir con quien querías estar.-

- ¿Qué más?-

- El resto, queda entre Severus y yo.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque soy el adulto y ahora eres mi pequeña y tendrás que hacerme caso.-

- De acuerdo, ¿Lu?-

- ¿Qué?-

- Gracias.-

- De nada, pequeña.-

Selena se quedo parada de repente, mirando un enorme cuadro que estaba a la mitad del pasillo.

- Me parezco mucho a ella.-

- Sí, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre.-

- Era muy bonita.-

- Tú eres igual.-

- ¿Lu? Cuando borraron mis recuerdos, ¿Vos los vistes?-

- Sí pequeña, ¿Por qué?-

- Cuando vos … atacaste a mi madre, ella hizo un hechizo, ¿Qué era?-

- Eso, ahora no importa.-

- Basta de secretos, por favor.-

El adulto la miró por unos instantes. - Esta bien, te lo diré. Vamos, sentémonos ahí.- Dijo, señalando un banco. Se quedo por unos segundos callado, como tratando de evaluar que debería decir.

- ¿Lu?-

- Tu madre me lanzó una maldición, pero en ese momento no me di cuenta.-

- ¿Una maldición?-

- El nombre de tu madre, provienen de una diosa celta. Asegura la leyenda, que la diosa Aine, fue raptada y violada por un rey del Munster, llamado Aillill Ollum, al que posteriormente ella misma con sus Artes mágicas, destruyó. Supongo que trató de hacer algo similar, sabía que no la iba a dejar con vida y como no tenía el poder para asesinarme, utilizó una antigua maldición. La cual consiste, en que la persona afectada, un día encontrará a alguien de quien se enamorará perdidamente pero será despreciado y aborrecido. De esa forma, pasará el resto de su vida sufriendo por amor.-

Selena se lo quedó mirando. - No entiendo, ¿Por culpa de la maldición te enamoraste … de mi?-

- No, ningún hechizo tiene el poder de crear el amor. Lo que siento por ti, sería así, con maldición o sin ella.-

- Yo te quiero, ¿La maldición … no funcionó?-

- En parte. Sabes bien, que te amo y aunque vos sentís cariño por mi, no es igual. Supongo que Aine, nunca imaginó que me enamoraría de su hija.-

- ¿Por qué la maldición no funcionó?-

- Por el lazo de sangre que existe entre ustedes. La magia de tu madre, no puede afectarte completamente. Por eso me quieres, cuando deberías odiarme. En cierta forma, el hechizo funcionó al revés.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Que, ese sentimiento de querer estar conmigo y perdonarme todas las atrocidades que he hecho, probablemente se deba, al mal funcionamiento de la maldición.-

- Entonces, sí ese hechizo no existiera … ¿Yo te odiaría?-

- Quizás, eso es algo que nunca sabremos.-

- Eso no es verdad.- Dijo la morocha abrazándolo. - Yo te quiero, te quiero tanto como a Severus, pero de forma diferente y se que es verdad, porque lo siento en el corazón. Te quiero y no es por ningún estúpida maldición.-

- Esta bien pequeña. No te preocupes por eso, con magia o sin ella, tú me quieres y eso me hace feliz. Eres la razón de que siga adelante, día tras día, tú me das fuerzas para continuar.-

Selena se imaginaba lo mucho que Lucius estaría sufriendo. Se había enamorado, de la hija de la mujer a la que violó y asesinó; y ahora, se enteró que probablemente esa niña lo quería solo por un hechizo fallido. Definitivamente, no debería haber una maldición peor que esa.

Por la tarde, los tres Malfoy regresaron a su casa para preparar los baúles para el nuevo año escolar. Luego regresarían a la mansión Mafdet para cenar y dormir, porque a la morocha le daba lastima dejar nuevamente solos a los elfos.

- Pequeña ¿necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Lucius, asomándose a la habitación de la morocha. A ella le gustaba, que ahora la llamara de esa forma.

- Sí, no me entran todas las cosas en el baúl.-

- Eso, se resuelve muy fácilmente.-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Observa atentamente.- Dijo el adulto, cuando sacó su varita y realizó el hechizo. Las cosas dentro del baúl, parecían haber sido succionadas. Al acercarse, la muchacha se dio cuenta que ahora el interior parecía ser el doble de grande.

- ¿Qué hiciste?-

- Un hechizo amplificador, es muy útil y fácil de realizar. Si necesitas más espacio, me lo dices y lo vuelvo a agrandar.-

- Gracias, eres genial.-

- Toma, no te olvides del permiso para ir al pueblo.-

- No sé si voy a ir.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque … tengo que pasar por donde están los dementores y tengo miedo de que esos … recuerdos regresen.-

- Eso no va a suceder, no te preocupes. Si no quieres ir sola, puedes pedirle a Draco que te acompañe o incluso, a Severus.-

- ¿Irás a verme?-

- ¿Al pueblo?-

- Sí, así no te extrañaría tanto.-

- Esta bien, lo haré. Pero se supone que salir a Hogsmeade es para divertirse con los amigos y no para que te encuentres con tu padre … es decir, que te encuentre conmigo.- Dijo Lucius que quería que ella lo considerara un padre, porque de ese modo, siempre podría ser parte de su vida. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que ella lo viera de esa forma, después de saber el crimen que él había cometido.

- ¿Por qué …?-

- Lo lamento, no tengo ningún derecho a considerarme tu padre. Estoy seguro que … Mael hubiera sido un gran padre para ti, mucho mejor de lo que yo podría llegar a aspirar.-

- ¿Quién es Mael?- Preguntó la morocha confundida.

- Mael era el nombre de tu padre, Mael Mafdet.-

Selena se quedó pensativa por unos instantes y luego, abrazó a Lucius. - Sé que no puedes reemplazar a mi verdadera familia, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas ser una especie de segundo papá para mi.-

- Si vamos al caso, sería tu tercer papá.-

- A mis padres muggles prefiero no recordarlos, me duele mucho que me hallan echado por ser diferente. Siempre pensé, que el verdadero amor no tenía límites, ni el que se siente entre los miembros de una familia, ni el de las parejas. Cuando me echaron, creí que nunca nadie iba a volver a quererme, pensé que había algo malo conmigo pero luego te conocí a vos y desde el primer momento me hiciste sentir querida y especial.-

- Pequeña … no sé que haría sin ti.-

Hacía el anochecer, regresaron a la mansión Mafdet. Cenaron unos exquisitos manjares y luego se fueron a dormir. Lucius, acostó a cada uno de sus niños y les dio las buenas noches. Selena estaba algo decepcionada, porque Severus no había regresado y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en esos momentos. Poco a poco, comenzó a quedarse dormida, cuando despertó por el ruido de una aparición.

- ¿Te desperté?- Preguntó Severus.

- No, te estaba esperando.-

- Lamento regresar tan tarde.-

- No importa, me alegra que hallas vuelto.- Dijo la morocha, cuando a Severus le hicieron ruidos las tripas. - ¿No cenaste?-

- No, recién terminó la reunión. Tal como lo había imaginado, Minerva me dio un sermón de por lo menos una hora.-

La morocha se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. - Vamos a la cocina, los elfos prepararon unas comidas deliciosas.-

- Deberías estar durmiendo, puedo ir solo.-

- Pero quiero estar contigo. Además, es feo comer sin compañía.-

- No sería la primera vez, siempre he estado solo.-

- Pero ahora no estas solo, me tienes a mi y no voy a dejarte.-

- Lo sé.- Respondió Severus, cuando entraron en la cocina. Los elfos seguían trabajando, preparando el desayuno para el día siguiente.

- ¡Amita! ¿Qué hace levantada a esta hora?-

- Severus recién llega y tiene mucha hambre.- Explicó Selena y Snape se sonrojó.

- Siéntese Señor Snape, ya le servimos la cena.- Dijo Rogu. Ambos se sentaron a la enorme mesa de la cocina, mientras los elfos trabajaban rápidamente para preparar los platos.

- ¡Amita! ¿Usted va a querer algo?- Preguntó Runy.

- Me gustaría un poco de helado, estaba muy rico.-

- ¡Runy es feliz!- Exclamó el pequeño elfo, dando saltos por todos lados.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la morocha.

- Porque a la amita, le gustó el helado que Runy preparó.-

Selena sonrió, su vida había vuelto a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, cambiando por completo.

- ¿Lucius habló contigo?- Preguntó el morocho.

- Sí, me dijo que va a adoptarme.-

- ¿Estuviste de acuerdo?-

- Por supuesto, aunque hay algo que no entiendo.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Creí que la tutoría que Lu tenía, nadie podía quitársela y por eso no necesitaba adoptarme.-

- En parte eso era verdad. Lucius no te adoptó porque … tenía esperanzas de que quizás algún día podría casarse contigo, ¿supongo qué eso lo sabías?-

- Sí, me lo dio a entender varias veces.-

- Si te hubiera adoptado, no podrían casarse. El problema fue al descubrir tu verdadero origen, eso es lo que pone en riesgo su tutoría.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Cuando el Señor Oscuro desapareció, se hicieron varios juicios a los sospechados de actividad mortífaga. Lucius fue citado e investigado. Él alegó que había actuado bajo la maldición imperio y …-

- ¿Qué es la maldición imperio?- Preguntó la muchacha, interrumpiéndolo.

- Es una de las tres maldición prohibidas. Te permite controlar la voluntad de una persona y obligarla a hacer cualquier cosa que uno desee. El ministerio le pidió a Lucius que revelé los nombres de todas las personas a las que había torturado y asesinado, entre ellas figuran tus padres. Si el ministerio descubre que tu eres una Mafdet, automáticamente por ley, Malfoy perdería tu tutoría, no puede cuidarte, ni casarse contigo, por ser el asesino de tu familia. Es una forma de prevenir que él te lastime.-

- Pero si él dijo que no lo hizo por voluntad propia …-

- Comprobar que se estuvo bajo la maldición imperio es muy difícil, y por eso como medida de prevención se creo esa ley, que impide a los afectados por la maldición tener alguna relación con sus victimas o familiares de las mismas.-

- Ya veo, ¿y vos …?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿También dijiste lo mismo?-

- No, confesé que me uní a los mortífagos por voluntad propia.-

- ¿Y entonces, por qué … no te enviaron a prisión?-

- Albus me ayudo.-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso … yo me arrepentí de servirle y fui a ver a Dumbledore. Él me dio la oportunidad de redimirme y me ofreció unirme a la orden del fénix.-

- ¿Qué es la orden del fénix? -

- Era un grupo de magos y brujas que luchaban contra el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos. Cuando fui a juicio, Albus habló por mi y de ese modo evitó que terminara en Azkaban.-

- ¿Por qué te arrepentiste de ser … un mortífago?-

- Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir.- Sentenció Severus, cambiando su actitud. "No creo que sea buena idea que le hablé sobre ella."

- Esta bien.- Respondió la morocha. "Ya era demasiada suerte, que me contara tanto de su pasado pero … ¿Por qué no me lo habrá querido decir?"

Ambos se acostaron juntos y Selena se durmió rápidamente en los brazos del adulto.

"No estoy seguro, si Selena entendería, si le habló sobre Lily. Tal vez crea que no la quiero o algo por el estilo. No voy a arriesgarme, Lily es la mujer a la que amé en mi pasado, pero Selena es mi presente y mi futuro." Pensaba Snape, mientras acariciaba tiernamente a la muchacha que dormía a su lado, aferrada a su traje. Por la mañana despertó bien temprano, debía estar en Hogwarts y no deseaba aguantar otro sermón, así que lentamente trató de levantarse pero la morocha aún lo sujetaba del traje. "Pareciera que no quisiera que nos separáramos nunca." Pensaba el profesor, mientras cuidadosamente trataba de soltarse del agarre. Cuando lo logró, le escribió una nota a su novia, avisándole que debía regresar al colegio y que la estaría esperando al día siguiente.

Cuando Selena despertó, se deprimió un poco al darse cuenta que Snape se había ido sin despedirse. "Esto le va a costar unos cuantos besos." Pensó la morocha, mientras se quedaba un rato más en la cama, tarareando una canción.

"But I will remember you

Will you remember me?

I'm so afraid to love you, but

more afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness,

deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had,

oh you gave me light"(1)

Un rato más tarde, fue a tomar el desayuno.

- ¿Severus no regresó?- Preguntó Lucius cuando la vio.

- Hola Lu. Sí, vino a noche muy tarde pero cuando desperté ya se había ido.-

- Debería cuidarte mejor.- Gruñó el rubio.

- No es su culpa, tenía que ir a trabajar, ¿Ya desayunaste?-

- No, estaba esperando que ustedes se levantaran.-

El resto del día, Selena trató de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Lucius, sabiendo que probablemente no volvería a verlo hasta Navidad y que él, debería quedarse solo. Esa noche se acostaron bien temprano y Malfoy se quedó al lado de la morocha, viéndola dormir. Estaba conciente lo mucho que le costaría dejarla ir, sabía que le dolería estar solo tanto tiempo, ahora que se había acostumbrado a la compañía, no solo de la niña sino también de su hijo.

Al día siguiente desayunaron, terminaron de revisar todo y Lucius los llevó a la estación 9 y ¾.

- Draco, recuerda que debes cuidar a Selena.- Sentenció Lucius.

- Lo sé padre, no te preocupes, no dejaré que nada le pasé.-

- ¡Oigan! No ocasiono tantos problemas como para necesitar niñera.-

- Eso es lo que vos crees.- Le dijo Draco.

- Yo no voy a estar ahí para cuidarte, si algo te pasara …-

- Voy a estar bien. Prometo mantenerme alejada de los problemas.-

- Tengo tanto miedo de dejarte ir.-

- Nos vamos a ver en las vacaciones de Navidad y si antes hay un viaje al pueblo, podes venir. Además prometo escribirte todo los días. No estés triste.- Le dijo la morocha abrazándolo.

- Es hora de que suban al tren, cuídense mucho los dos, ¿De acuerdo?-

- Sí padre.- Respondió Draco. - Vamos Sele.-

La morocha volvió a abrazar a Malfoy. - Te quiero mucho Lucius.-

Y ambos muchachos subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, bajo la atenta mirada del adulto.

- Hay que buscar a Crabbe y a Goyle.- Sentenció Draco.

- Ve tú, yo voy a buscar a Blaise y Theodore.-

- Pero se supone que tenemos que estar juntos.-

- ¿Qué puede pasarme en el tren?-

- Siendo vos, miles de cosas, desde caerte fuera del tren hasta perderte.-

- No soy tonta.-

- No, pero tienes mala suerte.-

- Si es por tu papá …-

- ¿Crees que es él único que se pondría mal si algo te pasara? ¿Aún no entiendes que eres mi hermanita? Me moriría si algo te ocurriera.-

- Esta bien, no tienes que ser tan dramático.- Respondió la morocha tomándolo de la mano. - ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer en el colegio? Recuerda que soy una gryffindor.-

- Ya pensaré en algo.-

- ¡Draco! Por fin te encuentro, parecería que te estuvieras escondiendo de mi.- Dijo Pansy Parkinson. -¿Qué haces con esta? No deberías andar por ahí, con el juguete sexual de tu padre, salvo que también sea el tuyo y tratándose de esta gentuza, no me extrañaría.-

- Porque no te muerdes la lengua y te envenenas.- Sentenció Blaise, que acababa de encontrarlos.

- Nadie esta hablando contigo.-

- No voy a permitir que una idiota como vos le hable así a Selena. Draco deberías comportarte como corresponde, es tu deber proteger y evitar que hablen mal de las mujeres de tu familia o ¿quizás no lo sabías?- Preguntó Blaise con ironía.

- Blaise, no importa, vamos.- Dijo la morocha, mientras que Draco se quedo sin hacer nada, quería estar con su hermana pero no deseaba perder su popularidad.

- Tienes razón, estos dos no sirven para nada. Theodore reservó un compartimiento.- Dijo Blaise, tomándola de la mano y llevándola lejos.

- Hola Sele, ¿Cómo estás?. Dijo Theodore cuando entraron.

- Hola, estoy bien.-

- ¿Nada más que bien? ¿qué te ocurre?-

- La idiota de Parkinson la estaba molestando y Malfoy no la defendió.- Explicó Zabini.

- Es su amiga, entiendo que no pueda elegir entre una y la otra. Después de todo, yo sigo siendo una sangre …-

- No lo eres. Perteneces a su familia, su padre te adoptó y por lo tanto es su deber protegerte.- Explicó Blaise.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me adoptó? Aún no llegaron los papeles.-

- Mi padre se enteró en su trabajo en el ministerio. Los papeles ya fueron enviados a la mansión Malfoy.-

- Con más razón Draco debió defenderte, es una vergüenza, si su padre se entera de seguro lo castigaría de por vida.- Exclamó indignado Theodore.

- ¿Y Snape?- Preguntó Blaise.

- Somos novios de nuevo, lo vi varias veces durante las vacaciones.- Respondió Selena rebosante de alegría.

- Todavía no puedo creer que salgas con el jefe de nuestra casa, él es tan … mayor.- Dijo Theodore.

- No es viejo.- Dijo Selena.

- Era compañero de nuestros padres.- Agregó Zabini. - Además, tienes que reconocer que no es … exactamente un modelo de revista. Malfoy se ve mucho mejor y es unos cuantos años mayor.-

- ¡Ya córtenla! Bastante tengo con escuchar a Draco y sus disparates.-

- Es que nosotros no entendemos que es lo que le viste.- Dijo Blaise.

- Realmente, el año pasado te quejabas del revuelo que hacían las otras chicas por Lockhart mientras que vos salías con Snape, ¡Snape! Tienes que reconocer que por lo menos el idiota de Lockhart se veía mucho mejor.- Dijo Theodore.

- Sigan así y no les vuelvo a hablar. Tal vez Severus no sea un modelo, pero es bonito para mi, es inteligente, dulce y cariñoso.-

- ¿Snape? ¿Dulce y cariñoso? ¿Te refieres a nuestro jefe de casa? ¿El qué anda siempre con el seño fruncido y se la pasa diciendo comentarios sarcásticos e hiriente a cuanto Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor se le cruce?-

- ¡Odiosos!- Dijo la morocha y los dos muchachos estallaron en carcajada.

- No te enojes, solo queríamos divertirnos un rato.- Dijo Blaise.

- Sí, a costa mía. Ya me voy a vengar de ustedes.-

Un rato después, disfrutaron de las golosinas que le compraron a la bruja del carrito, hasta que el tren se detuvo y todo se oscureció.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Theodore.

- No sé, aun falta para llegar a Hogwarts.- Respondió Blaise.

- Tengo frío.- Dijo Selena. - Son ellos … no quiero que se acerquen.-

- ¿Ellos? ¿De quién hablas?- Preguntó Theodore.

- Tranquila Sele, yo voy a cuidarte.- Dijo Blaise y la abrazó.

Unos segundos después, un dementor abrió la puerta del compartimiento, los tres chicos se quedaron petrificados ante la horripilante criatura. El dementor parecía estar buscando algo en el lugar, al no encontrarlo, siguió su camino y todo regresó a la normalidad, sin embargo Selena seguía temblando.

- ¿Sele?-

- ¿Sele estás bien?- Preguntó Blaise, pero la morocha no respondía.

- ¿Sele, hermanita?- Preguntó Draco entrando en el compartimiento.

- No responde.- Dijo Theodore.

- Maldición, es mi culpa, debí cuidarla.- Gimoteó el rubio, que estaba muy alterado.- Sele, soy yo Draco, por favor háblame.- Suplicó Abrazándola y la morocha comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Sele?- Preguntó Blaise.

- No quiero que vuelvan a acercarse, me dan mucho miedo.-

- No lo harán, ya se fueron, tranquila.- Dijo Theodore. Un rato más tarde, la muchacha se había quedado dormida en los brazos del rubio.

- Va a ser muy difícil para ella, estar en el colegio si esos seres están ahí.- Dijo Blaise.

- Tal vez, deba avisarle a mi padre para que venga a buscarla.-

- No le digas nada, quiero ir al colegio.- Dijo Selena, que acababa de despertar cuando el tren llegaba a la estación.

- ¿Segura?-

- Sí, estaré bien, una vez que este en el castillo y Severus este cerca.-

Bajaron del tren y se repartieron en las carretas. Sele iba junto a Blaise y Theodore, al llegar al colegio, comenzó a temblar nuevamente al ver a esas criaturas surcando el cielo.

- ¿Sele?- Preguntó Blaise.

- No quiero acercarme.-

- Busquemos a Draco.- Sugirió Nott.

- Ya debe haber entrado, iba en la carreta de adelante. Ve a buscar a Snape.- Dijo Blaise.

- Sí, buena idea.- Respondió Theodore y corrió al castillo. Justo cuando los gemelos Weasley junto con su amigo Lee, bajaron de la siguiente carreta.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Fred al ver a la morocha muy pálida. Desde la discusión del año pasado, por la cuestión del heredero de Slytherin, los gemelos no habían vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Selena. Pero no podían pasar a su lado y no tratar de ayudarla, después de todo, la niña había tenido razón, ningún Slytherin era el culpable de las cosas que habían ocurrido. Bueno, exceptuando a Lucius Malfoy.

- Tiene miedo de acercarse al castillo, a causa de los dementores.- Explico Zabini.

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo.

¿Podrá Sele acercarse al castillo?

¿Vendrá Sevi a buscarla?

¿Qué opinan de Lucius con su deseo de convertirse en el padre de Sele?

¿Qué les pareció la maldición que le lanzó la madre de Sele a Lu? ¿Habrá algo peor que sufrir por amor por el resto de la vida?

¿Sevi debería hablarle sobre Lily a la morocha?

Muchas gracias por su comentarios a: Coniwwi, Itzel y Liade, chicas espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo

Aclaración:

(1) la leerá pertenece a Sarah McLachlan y se llama I Will Remember you :

* I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories * Chorus*

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon

me, I wanna be the one

* chorus*

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much

but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

* Chorus *

I'm so afraid to love you, but

more afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Once there was a darkness,

deep and endless night

You gave me everything you had,

oh you gave me light

* Chorus *

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Weep not for the memories


	23. Tercer año

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 23: Tercer año.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y el viento frío comenzaba a calarle los huesos a los chicos que se quedaron en la entrada del colegio.

- Lo siento, puedo quedarme sola.- Dijo la morocha.

- ¿Crees qué te dejaría aquí sola?- Preguntó Blaise, pero se dio cuenta de que la muchacha no lo miraba a él.

- Te acompañaremos.- Sentenció Fred.

- Iré por McGonagall.- Dijo George.

- Theodore fue por Snape.- Explicó Blaise.

- ¿Snape? ¿Quieres ayudarla o asustarla?- Preguntó Lee.

- Ella confía en Snape, me quedaré hasta que venga, ustedes pueden irse.-

- Ya dije que nos quedaríamos.- Gruñó Fred.

- Ojala que esos bichos se fueran.- Dijo George.

- Gracias por quedarse.-

- ¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí?- Gruñó Snape.

- Estábamos cuidando a Selena.- Explico Fred, cuando la morocha se levantó del tronco en que estaba sentada con Blaise y se abrazó a Severus, sorprendiendo a los tres Gryffindors.

- No se preocupe señorita Malfoy, la escoltaré hasta el castillo.- Sentenció Severus, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- En verdad la traumaron los dementores.- Murmuró George, al ver a la muchacha, aferrada al desagradable profesor de pociones.

- Profesor, esta así desde el tren, un dementor entró en nuestro compartimiento.- Dijo Blaise, mientras subían las escaleras de piedra.

- Yo me haré cargo.- Sentenció Severus. Al llegar al gran salón … - Entren, llevaré a la señorita Malfoy a la enfermería.- Gruñó.

- Nosotros podemos llevarla.- Dijo George.

- VALLAN A SU MESA.- Bramó Snape y los cuatro muchachos entraron al salón. El morocho llevó a Selena hasta su despacho.

- Amor ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás empapada.- Dijo Severus, aplicándole un hechizo secador. - Toma, debes comer chocolate, te hará bien.-

- Me dan miedo, no dejes de abrazarme.-

- Amor, no lo haré.- Dijo Severus y la abrazó por varios minutos. - Bebe esto, es una poción que preparé durante las vacaciones, te ayudara a soportar la presencia de los dementores.-

La morocha la bebió, aún prisionera de los brazos del adulto. - Gracias.-

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Si, pero no te alejes.-

- Tranquila, te abrazaré un rato más. Debes tomarla todo los días, esta preparada en base a chocolate, este frasquito te alcanzará para otros tres días. No olvides pedirme más, cuando se te acabe, ¿De acuerdo?-

- Lo haré.-

- Amor, te quiero tanto. - Dijo Severus, dándole un tierno beso.

- Ya recordé.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Me debes muchos besos.-

- ¿Y, se puede saber por qué?-

- Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte.-

- Sí, te hubiera despertado, todavía estaría despidiéndome.

- Severus, ¿Beso? ¿Sí?-

- Abusiva, no pongas esa carita.-

- Pero el dementor casi me come.-

- Un dementor no va a comerte, no seas tonta.- Dijo Severus, pero su expresión cambió repentinamente. "No puede comérsela en el sentido en que ella lo dijo pero … podría robarle su alma."

- ¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada, no te preocupes. Te daré un beso más y luego iremos al gran salón.-

- ¿Uno solo? Tacaño.-

- Sí, uno solo o nos quedaríamos toda la noche aquí.-

- A mi no me molestaría.-

- Selena …-

- ¿Qué?-

- Tienes que comportarte, no estamos en tu casa, estamos en el colegio.-

- ¿Qué hice?-

- Tú sabes lo que hiciste.-

- Gruñón.-

- Por eso, ahora no te doy ningún beso.-

- Malo.-

- Vamos.-

- ¿En serio no me vas a dar un beso?-

- Así es, vamos.- Sentenció Severus y la morocha lo miró molesta.

Sin el beso prometido, la muchacha estuvo molesta durante todo el banquete, algo que a Severus lo divirtió. Sin embargo, esa noche no pudo evitar preocuparse. "No debí actuar así, tal vez termine enojándose enserio conmigo."

Luego del banquete, la morocha se acercó a Harry Potter porque escuchó que él también había tenido problemas con los dementores.

- Harry ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó la muchacha en su sala común.

- ¿Tú también quieres burlarte como Malfoy?-

- ¿Draco se burló?-

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Todos los Malfoy son desagradables.-

- Yo ahora soy una Malfoy. Lamento lo que te dijo Draco.-

- ¿Qué querías?-

- Preguntarte que te pasó con el dementor.-

- Me desmayé, conformé.-

- ¿No te hizo ver nada?-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Durante la primer semana de vacaciones me quedé en el colegio. Cuando vinieron los dementores, salí del castillo y me atacaron, me desmayé pero antes me hicieron ver imágenes.-

- ¿Hoy también te desmayaste?-

- No, pero me aterré, no podía acercarme al colegio.-

- Yo no vi ninguna imagen, pero si escuché a una mujer gritar. Creí que solo me había pasado a mí.-

- Bueno, no eres el único.-

- ¿Por qué querías saberlo?-

- Porque deseaba saber si solo me pasaba a mi, me asusté tanto que el profesor Snape tuvo que salir a buscarme para poder entrar al colegio.-

- La mujer que grita, no sé quien es.-

- Quizás sea algún recuerdo de tu infancia, deberías ir a descansar.-

- No creo que pueda dormir, no puedo dejar de escuchar ese grito.-

- ¿No te dieron chocolate?-

- Si, pero … aún no me siento bien.-

- Toma, bebe un sorbo de esto.-

- ¿Qué es?-

- Una poción que ayuda a soportar la presencia de los dementores.-

- ¿De dónde la sacaste?-

- Severus me la dio.-

- ¿Severus? ¿Te refieres a Snape?-

- Si.-

- ¿No crees que este envenenada? Snape no ayudaría a un Gryffindor.-

- Él no me lastimaría, puedes beberla, yo ya lo hice.-

- Lo olvide, ahora Lucius Malfoy es tu tutor, Snape no lastimaría a alguien que estuviera con ese sujeto.-

- Lucius no es mi tutor.-

- Vives con él, me lo contaron los gemelos.-

- Lucius me adoptó.-

- ¿Qué? Pero tú eres hija de muggles.-

- Si, pero Lu y Draco me quieren mucho, eso no les importa.-

- ¿No te han lastimado? ¿No te tratan como a un elfo domestico?-

- ¡Oye! Ellos no son tan malos, me quieren y me cuidan, y yo los quiero mucho.-

- Lo siento, es solo que … es muy raro.-

- ¿Vas a querer la poción o no?-

- Pero la hizo Snape.-

- Ya te dije que Severus no me lastimaría, él también es muy bueno y me quiere.-

- Sólo porque vives con Malfoy.-

- No, Severus ya era bueno conmigo desde antes de que viviera con Lu.-

- ¿Snape bueno? ¿En qué universo alterno?-

- Toma, bébela y cállate.-

- Gracias, lamento haber sido desagradable contigo.-

- No importa, nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Sé que no les agrado porque mis amigos son slytherins.- Sentenció la muchacha.

- Eso no es verdad, es solo que nunca hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.-

- Bueno, de todas formas eso no importa, ve a dormir, hasta mañana.- Dijo la morocha y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

- Selena …-

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Segura que te tratan bien los Malfoy?-

- Muy segura, hasta mañana.-

- Hasta mañana.- Respondió Harry.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas. Corrió las cortinas de su cama y sobre la almohada encontró una nota, junto a una pequeña botellita.

"Selena, amor:

Es una poción para dormir sin soñar, para que no tengas pesadillas a causa de los dementores, recuerda beber solo un sorbo. Aunque hace poco que estuvimos juntos … ya te estoy extrañando. Lamento no haberte dado el beso que me pediste, no te enojes.

Te amo,

Severus."

La morocha bebió un poco de la poción y se acostó a dormir feliz, con la nota en la mano. Por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno, se encontró con sus amigos de Slytherins, entraron al gran salón y cada cuál se fue a su mesa. Selena miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, tanto a Severus como a Pomona. El morocho suspiró aliviado al ver que la pequeña no estaba molesta con él. No había podido dormir, por la preocupación de que ella se hubiera enojado, ya no era tan fácil, ir a buscarla y preguntarle si todo estaba bien, eso era algo que debió pensar antes de actuar de ese modo.

McGonagall les entregó los horarios de clase, la primera hora era de adivinación. La morocha subió luego del desayuno hasta la torre, solo estuvo una vez ahí y no había podido soportar el ambiente pesado del lugar. El cuarto a media luz, el calor insoportable y el olor a incienso, la hacían sentir mal, todavía no sabía porque fue tan tonta de anotarse en esa materia. Trelawney les dio la bienvenida, anunciando desastres y mala suerte a medio mundo, especialmente a Harry con la cuestión del Grim. Por lo cual, Selena prefería que esa mujer se mantuviera alejada de ella, ya bastante cosas le habían pasado, pero la profesora se le acercó y tomó su taza.

- A ver veamos que ahí aquí … mmm … muy interesante … un pasado secreto.- Dijo la mujer y la muchacha se incomodo enseguida, sabía que nadie debía hablar sobre quien era en realidad, por eso estuvo a punto de quitarle la tasa a su profesora, cuando esta dijo …

- Veo a un morocho en tu futuro, querida. Alguien especial pero muy conflictivo … mmm … si … algo más, pero esto es mejor que no lo sepas.-

A Selena casi le da un ataque al oír eso. "¿Qué será lo que no quiere decirme?"

- Sele …-

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Te gusta algún morocho?- Preguntó Lavander que estaba a su lado.

La muchacha se puso escarlata.

- Eso quiere decir que si, ¿Quién es?-

- Nadie.-

- Ese nadie, hizo que te pusieras como un tomate.- Agregó Parvati.

- No molesten.-

- Solo es curiosidad, me preocupa la advertencia que me hizo, por eso quiero saber si hay algo de verdad en lo que te dijo a ti.- Dijo Lavander.

- Esta bien, si hay un morocho, pero no les voy a decir quien es.-

- ¿Crees que el resto de las cosas que le dijo a los demás sean ciertas?-

- No lo sé.-

- ¿Qué crees que te oculto?-

- Ni idea, espero que no sea algo malo.-

- ¿Él te preocupa?-

- Un poco.-

- ¿No vas a decirnos quién es?-

- No.-

La clase de transformaciones fue muy difícil y la morocha se arrepintió de no haber practicado más, durante las vacaciones. "Soy una tonta, tendría que haberle pedido a Lu o a Sevi que me ayudaran."

Luego del almuerzo, la clase era cuidado de criaturas mágicas, la muchacha se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid en compañía de Blaise y Theodore, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Draco en todo el día y se preguntaba por donde andaba ese rubio. Al llegar a donde estaban la mayor parte de los estudiantes, Sele ve a un grupo de Slytherins que estaban encapuchados haciéndolo burla a Harry. El líder del grupo se bajó la capucha y dijo …

- ¿Qué pasa Potter, le tienes miedo a un viejo dementor? ¿No vas a …- Pero Draco no pudo terminar de hablar porque una sonora cachetada se estrelló en su cara. Estuvo a punto de reaccionar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la que lo golpeo, había sido Selena, que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra. Draco comprendió que su hermana, probablemente se sintiera identificada con Potter, dado lo ocurrido con el dementor.

- ¡Eres un reverendo idiota!- Dijo Selena.

- ¿Cómo te atreves asquerosa sangre sucia?- Exclamó Pansy Parkinson.

- ¡CALLATE Y AHORRATE TU VENENO! - Bramó Blaise a la muchacha, mientras Selena se alejaba del lugar.

- ¡SELE! ¡ESPERA! Por favor perdóname.- Decía Draco que trataba de seguirla.

- ¡NO! No te perdono, eres cruel, ¿También te burlaste de mi? ¿Soy tu broma favorita, la que le cuentas a Parkinson y sus amigos?-

- ¡NO! Sabes que te quiero.-

- No te creo, eres malo.- Respondió enojada con el rubio. Hagrid llegó en ese momento y la situación se calmo.

- Selena … ¿No vas a tener problemas por …?- Preguntó Harry.

- No te preocupes, aunque Draco quisiera hacerme algo, si me lastima, Lucius lo asesina. Lamento que se halla burlado nuevamente.-

- No fue tu culpa, él es desagradable.-

- ¿Pudiste dormir bien?-

- Si, la poción en verdad me ayudo.-

- Viste que no estaba envenenada.-

- Con Snape, uno nunca sabe.-

Hagrid hizo la presentación de varios hipogrifos, haciendo varias advertencias. Draco trató de disculparse nuevamente, pero Selena se había enojado aún más con el rubio, por su actitud desagradable y despectiva hacia Hagrid. Con su malhumor a cuesta, Malfoy fue a provocar problemas con el hipogrifo que estaba con Harry, como consecuencia, fue atacado por la criatura. La morocha al ver lo ocurrido, casi le da un ataque, los gritos de dolor de Draco la aterraron.

- ¡Draco!- Gritó la muchacha y siguió al semigigante y a su hermano herido hasta el castillo.

- Sele, ¡No me dejes!- Gimoteaba el muchacho. - ¡Sele!-

- No voy a dejarte.- Le respondió mientras corría a su lado.

Al llegar a la enfermería …

- Señorita Thomas, espere afuera.- Sentenció Madame Pomfrey.

- ¡NO! Ella es mi hermana, quiero que se quede.- Gimoteó el rubio.

- Esta bien, esta bien señor Malfoy, no haga tanto escándalo.-

Selena se sentó junto a Draco, mientras la enfermera lo curaba.

- Listo, ¿Cómo se siente?-

- Todavía me duele.-

- ¿Está seguro?-

- ¿Cree qué no se cuando algo me duele?-

- Entonces quédese unos días en la enfermería, el profesor Snape notificará a sus padres. Señorita Thomas, solo puede quedarse un rato más.-

- Ella es Selena Malfoy.- Gruñó el rubio.

- Lo olvide, quédese tranquilo.- Sentenció la enfermera y se retiró.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó la morocha.

- Sí, quédate conmigo, no sigas enojada.-

- Cuando te vi en el suelo, me asusté mucho.- Respondió la muchacha y comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Sele! No llores, ya estoy casi bien, ¿Me perdonas?-

- ¡Tonto! Claro que te perdono.- Respondió y lo abrazó.

Un rato después, Lucius entró en la enfermería destilando furia.

- ¡Draco! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Sí padre, pero todavía me duele el brazo.-

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?-

- Fue un hipogrifo, me atacó. También pudieron haber atacado a Selena, había varios.-

Malfoy miró a la morocha. - Mi pequeña, ¿Te pasó algo?-

- No, estoy bien.-

- Esto no puede quedarse así, buscaré una sanción ejemplar.- Gruñó amenazante el adulto.

- Pero Draco …- Dijo la morocha.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- No fue culpa del hipogrifo.- Dijo Selena.

- Sé que te gustan las criaturas mágicas, pero algunas son muy peligrosas como los hipogrifos. Nunca debieron exponerlos.- Sentenció Lucius. Se despidió de su hijo y luego le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Selena y salió de la habitación.

- Draco, debiste decirle la verdad, no prestaste atención en la clase, todo fue tu culpa.-

- Ya lo escuchaste. Lo que me pasó a mi, podría haberte pasado a vos.-

- Señorita Thom … Malfoy, ya debe retirarse.- Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

- Esta bien, vendré a verte más tarde.- Le dijo la morocha al rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Promételo.-

- Te lo prometo, ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho, verdad?-

- Si, pero es bueno que me lo digas.-

- Te quiero Draco.-

- Yo también te quiero, hermanita.-

Antes de salir de la enfermería …

- Selena.- La llamó la enfermera.

- ¿Si?-

- Veo que te llevas muy bien con el joven Malfoy.-

- Si, lo quiero mucho.-

- ¿Te han cuidado?-

- Claro que sí, gracias por preocuparse.-

- De nada, sabes que me preocupo por todos mis niños.-

- Lo sé.-

- Algo más.-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Te has amigado con Severus? Estuvo muy mal durante las vacaciones y últimamente lo he visto mejor.-

- Sí, hace un mes más o menos, que me amigue, ¿Tan mal estuvo?-

- Sí querida, me preocupó mucho. Tuve que ir a verlo varias veces a su casa, para asegurarme que se estuviera alimentando correctamente y darle de tomar unas pociones, sabes bien, que él no pide ayuda, ni se cuida.-

- ¿Pero ahora esta bien?-

- Sí cielo, no vuelvas a enojarte con él, lo lastima mucho. Sé que probablemente él tuvo la culpa, pero debes tenerle paciencia, aunque no quiera admitirlo, te quiere mucho.-

- Lo sé, yo también lo quiero.-

- Bien, es mejor que regreses a tu clase.-

- Lo haré, gracias Madame Pomfrey.-

- Adiós cielo.-

A pocos pasos de la enfermería …

- ¿Cómo está Draco?- Preguntó alterada Pansy Parkinson.

- Tiene que quedarse unos días en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey lo curó, pero él sigue diciendo que le duele. Lucius estuvo hace un rato visitándolo.-

- ¿Su padre vino a verlo?-

- Sí, estaba muy enojado.-

- Bien … gracias por decírmelo.-

- De nada, adiós.- Dijo la morocha y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor. No tenía ni idea de en donde había dejado sus cosas, si nadie las había agarrado, tendría que regresar a buscarlas. Al entrar en su sala común …

- Selena.- La llamó Harry.

- Hola.-

- Ten, son tus cosas.-

- Gracias por traerlas. No sabía donde estaban.-

- De nada.-

- ¿Cómo está Malfoy?- Preguntó Hermione que se acercó junto con Ron.

- Aún le duele el brazo.-

- Sólo esta fingiendo.- Dijo Ron y recibió un codazo por parte de Harry.

- No sé. Tal vez, solo esta un poco asustado.- Dijo Selena.

- ¿Ya le avisaron a su familia, es decir, a tu familia?- Preguntó la castaña.

- Sí, Lucius vino a verlo.-

- Seguramente, no va a pasar nada bueno.- Sentenció el pelirrojo y recibió dos codazos, uno por parte de Harry y el otro de Hermione.

- Lucius estaba furioso, dijo que los hipogrifos son demasiado peligrosos.-

- Pero Malfoy tuvo la culpa. Todos en esa familia están podridos hasta los huesos, todo el mundo lo sabe.-

- ¡Ron cállate!- Lo reprendió la castaña.

- ¿Por qué? Si todos odiamos a los Malfoy.-

- Selena, lo lamento. Ron no …- Dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se comportan tan raros?-

Selena rió. - No se preocupen. Ya sé lo que todos piensan de mi familia, pero ellos en realidad no son tan malos como parecen.-

- ¿Tu familia? ¿Sales con Draco? No creí que tuvieras tan mal gusto.- Dijo Ron y Selena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Ronald, ¿En qué planeta vives?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No salgo con Draco, es mi hermano. Lucius Malfoy me adoptó.- Explicó la morocha y Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

- Creí que era una broma de mis hermanos.-

- Es la verdad, soy muy feliz con ellos.-

- ¿Segura?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Selena volvió a reír. - Muy segura, los quiero mucho, tanto a Lu como a Draco.-

- Pero vos hoy …-

- Draco se comportó como un idiota y por eso me enojé con él.-

- ¿Por qué te adoptaron los Malfoy? Tu eres hija de muggles.- Preguntó la castaña.

- Sé que ellos creen en la pureza de sangre, pero conmigo son muy buenos.-

- Es extraño.- Dijo Ron.

- Quizás un poco, pero de verdad son muy buenos conmigo.-

Un rato más tarde, la morocha fue hasta las mazmorras, previo paso por la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey solo la dejo estar unos minutos con el rubio, porque habían estado demasiadas personas visitándolo.

- Permiso profesor.- Dijo la muchacha, entrando en la oficina de Snape.

- Amor, pasa. Estoy solo.- Respondió levantándose y acercándose a ella. - ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Ahora que estoy contigo si.- Sentenció la morocha y por su respuesta, recibió un tierno beso.

- ¿No tuviste problemas con los hipogrifos?-

- Para nada, en realidad … Draco tuvo la culpa, no siguió las instrucciones de Hagrid y por eso lo atacaron.-

- ¿Se lo dijiste a Lucius?-

- No quise meter a Draco en problemas.-

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Sí, gracias a ti.-

- Es lo bueno, de salir con el viejo y feo profesor de pociones.-

- ¡Oye! No eres ni viejo, ni feo. No lo vuelvas a decir.- Sentenció la muchacha, acariciándole el rostro. - Haces parecer que tengo muy mal gusto.-

- Lo cual es cierto.-

- ¡Severus!-

- Te extrañé.- Dijo Snape, acercándose aún más a ella.

- Lo sé, yo también.-

- Aún no puedo creer que … quieras estar conmigo.-

- Severus … - Respondió Selena abrazándolo. - Te quiero con todo mi corazón y mi alma, siempre ha sido así.-

- Yo también te quiero.-

- ¿Severus?-

- ¿Si?-

- ¿Sabes por qué a Draco todavía le duele el brazo?-

- No lo sé, pero se pondrá bien.-

- Tengo que pedirte algo.-

- ¿Qué?-

- Me darías más poción, esa para los dementores.-

- ¿Ya te la tomaste? No deberías ingerir tanta cantidad.-

- No te enojes, yo … le di un poco a Harry.-

- ¿POTTER? LA HIZE PARA TI.-

- Lo sé, pero él se sentía mal.-

- No es problema tuyo.-

- Es mi compañero de casa, no puedo no ayudarlo sabiendo que tengo esa poción.-

- No te daré nada, si la compartes con él.-

- Como quieras. Tengo que irme, hasta mañana.-

- Espera.-

- No, estoy apurada, le prometí a los chicos que me juntaría con ellos a estudiar.-

- ¿Qué chicos?-

- Harry, Ron y Hermione.-

- ¿Por qué de repente te juntas con Potter?-

- Porque me agrada.-

- Si te sigues juntando con él, no te daré ninguna poción.-

- No lo hagas, le diré a Lu que me la compre.-

- No se consigue.-

- Entonces, tendré que afrontar mis miedos, hablaré con el profesor Lupin para ver que puedo hacer.-

- ¿Por qué le vas a preguntar a él y no a mi?-

- Porque vos, no pareces muy dispuesto a ayudarme.-

- A ti si, pero a Potter no.-

- Haz lo que quieras.-

- No te vallas.-

- Si me quedo, terminaras diciendo algo de lo que luego vas a arrepentirte. Ya bastante mal, están las cosas.-

- ¿Estas enojada?-

- ¿Y vos que crees?-

- ¿Por qué te importa Potter?-

- No es por Harry, haría lo mismo por cualquiera de mis otros compañeros.-

- Pero es Potter.-

- Ya sé que es Harry, ¿no me digas que estas así por esa estupidez de las almas gemelas?-

- Prefiero no arriesgarme, no te juntes con él.-

- No puedes prohibírmelo.-

- Soy tu novio.-

- Y en estos momentos, pareces un niño con un berrinche.-

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices.-

- ¿O qué?-

- No te gustaría averiguarlo.-

- ¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Me lastimarías?-

- Te dejaría.-

- Si es lo que quieres, hazlo.-

- ¿Lo prefieres a Potter antes que a mi? ¿Tan poco te importo?-

- ¿En verdad piensas eso?-

- No me respondas una pregunta con otra.-

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

- Que nunca vas a dejarme, ni por Potter, ni por nadie.-

- Ya deberías saber eso, nunca voy a dejarte, pero al paso que vamos, es muy probable que seas vos él que me deje.-

- No lo haré.- Gruñó Severus.

- Pero me amenazaste con hacerlo.-

- Y vos dijiste que lo hiciera.-

- ¿Crees qué podría soportar que me volvieras a dejar?- Preguntó la morocha, acariciándole el rostro.

- No quiero que sigamos peleando por culpa de Potter.-

- No fue culpa de Harry, vos empezaste la pelea.-

- Estoy celoso.- Confesó Severus, molesto y gruñendo.

- Eres un tonto, no hay ninguna razón para que estés celoso.-

- Potter es el niño que vivió, es famoso y a todo el mundo le cae bien, sin contar que tiene tu misma edad.-

- No le cae bien a todo el mundo, conozco a unos cuantos que harían una fiesta cada vez que algo malo le sucede. El que tenga mi edad, no tiene nada que ver. A mi me gusta mi profesor de pociones, que siempre esta serio y gruñendo, pero que es muy inteligente, valiente y me cuida.-

- Selena …-

- No estés celoso, solo te quiero a ti.-

- Lo siento.-

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. No debí pedirte nada.-

- No digas eso, me haces sentir peor. Confías en mi y por eso me pedís ayuda, y yo lo único que hago es atacarte, en verdad lo lamento.-

- Lo sé, todo esta bien, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir peor.-

- Pero me lo tengo bien merecido.-

- No digas eso.-

- ¿Vas a seguir confiando en mi?-

- Por supuesto que si.-

- ¿Puedo besarte?- Preguntó Severus sonrojándose.

- Estaba esperando que lo hicieras.- Respondió la morocha y Snape la besó con desesperación. Se sentó en la silla, jalando a la muchacha hacía él, acariciándola suavemente y ella, le correspondió las caricias y los besos. La temperatura de ambos, comenzaba a elevarse, sino se separaban pronto, Severus perdería el juicio. Un ligero plop, interrumpió el momento.

- ¡Amita!- Exclamo Runy.

Tanto Selena como Severus, estaban muy sonrojados.

- Runy ¿Qué haces aquí? Les dije que no podían venir a verme.- Dijo la morocha, que aún estaba sentada sobre Snape y entre sus brazos.

- Runy después se va a castigar, pero Runy tenía que informarle.-

- No debes castigarte.-

- La amita es muy bondadosa.-

- ¿Qué querías decirme?-

- El señor Dumbledore, estuvo visitando los terrenos de la mansión Mafdet.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Albus?- Gruñó Severus.

- Si señor Snape, el gran mago estuvo revisando la mansión.-

- ¿Entró?- Preguntó el morocho.

- No señor, la barrera que Rogu levantó esta intacta. Rogu me ordenó que les avisara.-

- Hiciste lo correcto Runy, muchas gracias. Ahora debes regresar a la mansión y cuidar todo, dales un enorme beso de mi parte al resto de los elfos, ¿De acuerdo?-

- Sí amita, Runy lo hará.- Dijo el pequeño elfo y se retiró.

- ¿Qué crees que estuvo haciendo en esa casa?- Preguntó Selena a su novio.

- No lo sé, quizás sospeche algo. Debo avisarle a Lucius.-

- ¿Vas a decirle ahora?-

- Es lo mejor.-

- Pero … quiero quedarme un rato más contigo.-

- No, ya es tarde, ¿No tenías que ir a estudiar con esos …?-

- Me invitaron, pero nunca les prometí que iría.-

- Me engañaste.-

- Solo busque una excusa para irme y no seguir peleando.-

- Fue la peor excusa que podrías inventar, solo echaste más leña al fuego.-

- Lo sé, cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde. Pero el resultado final … no estuvo nada mal.-

- ¿Qué resultado?-

Selena se sonrojó. - Los besos y las caricias que me acabas de dar, si siempre va a ser así … podríamos pelearnos más seguido.-

- Ni lo sueñes.- Gruñó Severus.

Nota de la autora:

Hasta aquí llega un nuevo capí, lamento que sea un poco cortito, pero espero que igual les halla gustado. Sele y Sevi, se aman pero no pueden evitar pelearse a cada rato, suerte que las reconciliaciones son tan lindas, que envidia me da Sele, en fin.

¿Qué opinan del acercamiento entre Sele y Harry?

¿Se harán amigos?

¿Sevi podrá soportarlo o volverá a sufrir de un ataque de celos?

Itzel, Zuoteyu, Danielle de Snape: Chicas, muchas gracias por sus mensajitos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste.

Bueno chicas eso es todo, les mando un besito y que tengan buena semana.

Miaka Snape.


	24. los boggarts y el patronus

Versión 1: Selena y Severus Snape

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.  
Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 24: Los Boggarts y el Patronus.

Draco permaneció hasta el jueves por la mañana en la enfermería. Selena lo visitó varias veces al día, porque estaba muy preocupada, ya que el rubio continuaba diciendo que seguía adolorido.

- Sele, mira quién regreso.- Dijo Blaise, en la clase de pociones.  
La morocha se dio vuelta y vio a su hermano entrar, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Selena pensó que de tratarse de algún gryffindor, su querido novio, les hubiera descontado como mínimo unos cincuenta puntos, por la llegada tarde y encima con una actitud tan altanera. Draco como todo buen Slytherin, fue a buscar problemas a la mesa en donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. Severus les ordenó a los muchachos que le prepararan los ingredientes al rubio, algo que Ron trató de evitar, hasta que Snape, adoptó su expresión y su voz más amenazante.  
- Draco.- Dijo Selena, mirándolo muy seria.  
- Hola hermanita. Madame Pomfrey me dio el alta, pero aún me duele el brazo.-  
- ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí? Yo puedo ayudarte con los ingredientes.-  
- Pero aquí hay más luz.-  
- Draco, no busques problemas.-  
- ¿Te parece que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así?- Preguntó el rubio, poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado.  
- ¿Quieres la verdad o que te mienta?-  
- Señorita Malfoy, regrese a trabajar. Luego tendrá tiempo de charlar con su hermano.- Gruñó Severus. La morocha lo miró con mala cara.  
- Él no es tu hermano.- Dijo Ron muy bajo.  
- ¡LO SOY!- Bramó Draco.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Severus que se acercó a ellos.  
- Weasley dice que Selena no es mi hermana.-  
- Quizás, el señor Weasley no pueda ponerse al día, con lo que ocurre con las familias más importantes del mundo mágico o no conoce las reglas que rigen a toda buena familia de sangre pura, no todos están al mismo nivel.-  
A la morocha no le agradó el comentario de su novio, pero en ese momento, no estaba en posición de decirle nada.  
- Señorita Malfoy, regrese a su mesa, no me obligue a repetirlo.- Siseó Severus y la morocha regresó junto a Blaise.  
- No te perdona una.- Le susurró Blaise. - ¿Qué gracia tiene salir con él, si te sigue tratando igual que a cualquier Gryffindor?-  
- No puede tener preferencias.-  
- Ciertamente, el hombre es completamente imparcial cuando se trata de castigar a los Gryffindors.-  
- ¡Blaise!-  
Severus se había acercado a Neville que temblaba con solo verlo. Su poción era naranja y no verde cómo debería ser. Snape, decidió que una buena forma de enseñarle una lección a Neville, era usar a su sapo como conejillo de indias, algo que a Selena le pareció muy cruel. Esperaba que Hermione pudiera ayudarlo porque sino el pobre sapo estaba condenado. A la morocha, no le estaba gustando nada la actitud de su novio, sabía muy bien que el hombre no era un santo, pero esperaba que se suavizara un poco, pero al parecer eso era imposible.  
Cuando las pociones estuvieron listas, Severus ordenó que todos se acercaran al caldero de Neville. Selena se paró a su lado y por unos breves segundos, intercambiaron una intensa mirada, lo que ocasionó que la morocha se sonrojara. Algo que no paso desapercibido, por sus amigos Sly, ni por Draco. El profesor hizo que el pobre sapo bebiera la poción, los gryffindor contuvieron el aliento, deseando que el brebaje funcionara, mientras que los Slytherins parecían esperar lo contrario. Un pequeño ruido, y el sapo era ahora un renacuajo que serpenteaba en la mano del morocho, que con un gruñido sacó un frasquito de su capa y regresó a Trevor a la normalidad.  
- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Dijo Snape, bo­rrando la sonrisa de todas las caras. - Le dije que no lo ayu­dara, señorita Granger. Pueden retirarse.- Agregó.  
Los Gryffindors salieron maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras los Slytherins festejaban lo ocurrido.  
- ¿Sele?- Preguntó Theodore.  
- Luego los alcanzó.- Dijo la morocha, que se quedó haciendo tiempo, juntando lentamente sus cosas. Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron …  
- ¿Profesor?-  
- Estamos los dos solos, no tienes que llamarme así. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?-  
- ¿Por qué crees?-  
- Si es porque te mandé dos veces a tu asiento …-  
- No es por eso.-  
- ¿Entonces?-  
- ¿No te parece qué estuviste un poco cruel, el día de hoy?-  
- Soy un profesor, es mi deber que los alumnos aprendan algo y Longbottom es un caso perdido.-  
- Quizás, si realmente te preocuparas por enseñarle y no por atormentarlo, a él le iría mejor.-  
- ¿Qué sabes vos de dar clases? Solo eres una niña y no aceptó que me hables de esa forma.-  
- Bien, si no tenemos nada de que hablar, me voy. Con su permiso, profesor Snape.- Respondió la morocha, que dio media vuelta para irse, pero Severus la sujeto de la cintura y la jaló hacía él.  
- No te vallas así.-  
- Un profesor no debería sujetar a una alumna de esta forma.-  
- Tengo derecho, soy tu novio.-  
- No me gusta la forma en que actuaste hoy.-  
- Siempre he sido así, ¿Por qué de pronto te molesta?-  
- Quizás, porque antes estaba demasiado embobada, como para darme cuenta.-  
- Siempre te advertí lo que era y como era, no puedes venir ahora a sorprenderte.-  
- Lo sé.-  
- Entenderé si … quieres que nos separemos.-  
- ¿Lo harías?-  
- No, pero no tengo otra opción que aceptarlo.- Dijo Severus muy angustiado.  
- No quiero que hablemos de algo así.-  
- Selena …- Dijo Severus y la morocha se dio vuelta para besarlo.  
- Te amo y no voy a dejarte.-  
- ¿Me sigues amando a pesar de … mi forma de ser?-  
- Por supuesto que sí, aunque eso no quiere decir que a veces no me moleste lo que digas o hagas.-  
- Amor …- Pronunció Severus y la besó apasionadamente.  
- Tórtolos, disculpen la molestia.- Dijo Draco, que acababa de entrar. - Profesor … estemm … podría soltar un poco a mi hermana que tengo que hablar con ella.-  
Por la mirada asesina que Severus le lanzó al rubio, Selena supo que su hermano estaba abusando de su buena suerte.  
- Señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que debe golpear la puerta antes de entrar.-  
- Debería haberla cerrado, cualquiera pudo pescarlos in fraganti.-  
- Señor Malfoy ¿A qué se debe tanta confianza? Soy su profesor.-  
- Bueno … en algún momento va a ser mi cuñado.- Respondió Draco.  
Selena y Severus se sonrojaron. - Draco ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó la morocha, algo incomoda.  
- Pedirte que me prestes tu libro de transformaciones.-  
- ¿Qué le pasó al tuyo?-  
- No lo sé, no lo encuentro.-  
- Eres una maquina de perder libros.-  
- Solo préstamelo hasta que padre me compré otro.-  
- Solo si juras por tu vida no perderlo.-  
- Eres demasiado quisquillosa.-  
- Deberías cuidar más las cosas, no es justo que Lu tenga que comprar todos los libros de nuevo.-  
- Ni que salieran tanto dinero.-  
- ¡Draco! No seas así, cuida de tus cosas.-  
- ¿Me lo vas a prestar o no?-  
- Sí, luego te lo doy.-  
- No, ahora, tengo clases en un rato y voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa.-  
- Es tu culpa, por perder los libros.-  
- McGonagall no va a perdonarme.-  
- Severus, voy y vuelvo.-  
- No, tengo clases en quince minutos. Solo tenía este tiempo para estar contigo.- Dijo el morocho mirando de forma asesina a Draco.  
- ¡Sele! Se me hace tarde.-  
- ¡Odioso!- Le dijo la morocha a su hermano. Se acercó más a Severus y le dio un tierno beso. - Te amo.-  
- Yo también amor.-  
- Consigan un cuarto.-  
- Señor Malfoy, no le permito que me hable de esa forma.-  
- Se lo decía a mi hermana.- Dijo Draco que se arrepintió de haber abierto la bocota.  
- Tiene suerte señor Malfoy, de que es un alumno de mi casa, porque de lo contrarío le quitaría un centenar de puntos.-  
- Vamonos Draco, antes de que Severus te asesine.- Dijo la morocha. - Vendré a verte por la tarde.- Agregó mirando al adulto.  
- Espero que sí y en lo posible, deja a ese chaperon perdido por algún lugar.-  
- No te preocupes lo haré.- Se apresuró a decir la morocha, antes de que Draco volviera a abrir la boca.  
- ¡Oye! No puede referirse a mí de esa forma.- Exclamó el rubio, cuando salieron del aula.  
- Te lo tienes merecido, nos molestaste.-  
- Si no los hubiera interrumpido, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que habrían hecho.-  
- Exagerado, solo nos estábamos besando.-  
- Estabas sobre él.-  
- Estaba sentada sobre él, porque es mucho más alto que yo y me es incómodo besarlo parada.-  
- Seguro que él no saca ningún benefició de que estés sobre él.-  
- ¡Draco eres un pervertido!-  
- No lo soy, tu novio lo es.-

Al día siguiente, la morocha tenía herbología y luego defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todos estaban muy intrigados de cómo sería el nuevo profesor. Mientras los gryffindors estaban en su primera clase del día, una "pequeña" discusión se llevaba a cabo en la sala de profesores.

- Lupin, te lo advierto.-  
- Lo siento Severus, pero Albus me dio autorización.-  
- Puedes hacer lo que te venga en ganas con ese montón de alcornoques, pero no involucres a la señorita Malfoy.-  
- Severus, entiendo que te sientas obligado a protegerla, dado que Malfoy la adoptó, pero la pequeña esta en mi clase y no puedo andar haciendo diferencias.-  
- ¿Es qué el hombre lobo, no puede entender que esa niña ya fue atacada por un boggart una vez? ¿No entiendes, qué casi muere en esa oportunidad?-  
- Con más razón debería enfrentar sus miedos.-  
- No fue por el miedo, algo extraño tenía ese Boggart.-  
- Severus ya tomé una decisión.-  
- Entonces la sacaré de la clase.-  
- No puedes hacerlo sin mi permiso.-  
- Ya lo veremos.- Respondió Severus y salió del lugar dando un portazo. El furioso profesor de pociones caminó hasta su oficina, tomó un pequeño comunicador que había en el último cajón del escritorio y lo accionó.  
- Severus, Buenos días. ¿Todo bien?-  
- Sí te llamo, no es porque las cosas anden bien.-  
- ¿Le sucedió algo malo a mis niños?- Preguntó Lucius muy preocupado.  
- Todavía no.- Sentenció el morocho y Malfoy se apareció en la oficina del profesor acompañado por uno de sus elfos.  
- ¿Qué sucede?-  
- Lupin, tiene preparada una clase practica.-  
- ¿Y?-  
- Va a utilizar un boggart con el grupo de Selena.-  
- Ella no debe acercarse a esos bichos, no sabemos que pueda ocurrirle.-  
- Lo sé, pero como Albus le dio autorización, no puedo hacer nada.-  
- Soy su padre, tendrán que escucharme.- Siseó Lucius. Salió del lugar rumbo a la oficina del director y entró sin avisar.  
- Veo que Severus no ha perdido el tiempo.- Dijo el director. - Siéntate Lucius, Remus me acaba de informar de su pequeña charla con Severus.-  
- No voy a sentarme, no permitiré que expongan a Selena.-  
- Nada malo va a pasarle.- Dijo Lupin.  
- No confió en ustedes, si mal no lo recuerdo, mi pequeña casi se muere bajo su cuidado.-  
- Remus, ¿nos disculpas?- Dijo el director.  
- Por supuesto, con su permiso.- Dijo el profesor y se retiró.  
- Lucius, los dos sabemos muy bien, que esa niña no es tuya.-  
- La he adoptado, soy su padre.-  
- Has tenido suerte, de que ciertos asuntos de tu pasado relacionados con esa niña no hallan salido a la luz. Veo que aún gozas de ciertas influencias.-  
- No sé de que me habla.-  
- Oh, yo creo que lo sabes muy bien.-  
- Manténgase alejado de ella.-  
- Nunca te has podido resistir a los encantos de su madre, me imagino que estarás tratando de hacer algo con esa pequeña, un paso en falso y me asegurare de que nunca la vuelvas a ver.-  
- ¡Esta loco! No dejare que nada ni nadie me aparte de esa niña.-  
- Ella no te ama, ¿lo sabías?-  
- Eso no es asunto suyo.-  
- ¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que esa niña esta enamorada de … tu único amigo?-  
- Lo que Selena sienta, es algo que queda dentro de nuestra familia.-  
- Veo que ya lo sabías, ¿la piensas compartir?-  
- Selena no es un objeto, no vuelva a referirse a ella de esa forma.-  
- Mis disculpas, no fue mi intensión.-  
- Sacaré a Selena del colegio si es necesario, no voy a permitir que la pongan en peligro.-  
- No creo necesario tomar medidas tan drásticas.-  
- Usted puede engañar al mundo mágico, pero los dos sabemos bien, que no es muy diferente de los de mi tipo.-  
- No sé a lo que te refieres.-  
- El señor oscuro surgió bajo su cuidado, ¿No es extraño que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos fuera educado por usted?-  
- Desafortunadamente, Lucius, nunca creí que Voldemort fuera capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.-  
La expresión cuidada de Malfoy, se desvaneció al escuchar ese nombre. - Es un viejo estúpido, se arriesga demasiado.-  
- Lo dudo mucho, no soy yo, él que se encuentra en un estado de semi-vida, como tu señor. A propósito, ¿Qué harás cuando él regrese? ¿Le ofrecerás a la pequeña? ¿Permitirás qué todos los mortífagos la violen? Estoy seguro que a ti te agradaría ese espectáculo.-  
- ¿CÓMO SE ATEVE? JAMÁS VOY A PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN LE PONGA UN DEDO ENCIMA.-  
- Nadie, excepto tú.-  
- No me provoque Dumbledore.-  
- Los dos sabemos, Lucius, que no posees el poder mágico suficiente como para inquietarme.-  
- Me llevaré a Selena.-  
- No será necesario. Hablaré con el profesor Lupin para que la disculpe de la clase de hoy.-  
- Más le vale que cumpla con lo que acaba de decir.-  
- A diferencia de otros, mi palabra es valedera.-  
Lucius salió del lugar, furioso por no poder darle a ese viejo su merecido.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Severus que lo estaba esperando, al lado de la gárgola.  
- Cuídala mucho, ese viejo me da mala espina.-  
- ¿Qué te dijo?-  
- Sabe que Selena es una Mafdet y que yo lo sé, me lo dio a entender. Además insinuó varias veces, que tratará de arrebatármela, pero lo más curioso es que … me dijo que mi pequeña esta enamorada de ti.-  
- ¿Curioso por qué?-  
- No creyó que yo lo supiera, supongo que trató de que nos enemistáramos, eso le haría su trabajo mucho más fácil.-  
- Divide y triunfaras.-  
- Exactamente.-  
- ¿Qué sucederá con la clase de hoy?-  
- Le dirá a Lupin, que disculpe a mi pequeña.-  
- Estas muy preocupado.-  
- Lo estoy, no quiero que me la quiten.-  
- La has adoptado, ya tienes los papeles, es un contrato mágico que no puede ser roto ni anulado.-  
- Lo sé, pero ese sujeto es demasiado astuto.-  
- No te la quitaran, Selena tampoco lo permitiría. Ahora que sabe de su pasado, llegado el caso, puede recurrir a sus poderes legales como Mafdet, esa familia es tan importante como la tuya.-  
- Lo es, pero no quiero que tenga que preocuparse por nada, ya ha sufrido suficiente, no vallas a decirle nada de lo sucedido.-  
- No lo haré. A propósito, tu hijo perdió otro de sus libros.-  
- ¿Y ahora cuál?-  
- El de transformaciones.-  
- ¡Me voy a gastar la fortuna de los Malfoy solamente en libros para ese niño!-  
- Deberías hablar con él, Selena ya lo reprendió.-  
- Me imagino que sí, ¿Está usando el de ella?-  
- Así es. Una cosa más.-  
- ¿Y ahora qué?-  
- También deberías decirle … que no nos interrumpa ¿O acaso tú se lo has ordenado?-  
- ¿Interrumpirlos?-  
- Cuando estoy a solas con Selena.-  
- ¿No estarás yendo muy rápido?-  
- Solo nos estábamos besando.- Respondió el morocho sonrojado.  
- Hablaré con él, pero tú ve despacio. Aún es una niña y es mi niña.-  
- Cómo si vos no hubieras intentado llevarla a la cama.- Siseó Severus  
- No sé de que me hablas.-  
- Recuerdas que vimos TODOS sus recuerdos, vi perfectamente ese día en el jardín de esa casa, cuando te acostaste sobre ella.-  
- No tenemos que seguir hablando sobre eso, ya entendí el mensaje. Sabes que la amo.-  
- Recuerda que ahora eres su padre y yo soy su novio.-  
- Lo sé, eso es algo que Dumbledore me advirtió.-  
- Aunque te acuestes con ella, y si lo haces te asesino, no puede hacer nada. Según las tradiciones de muchas de las familias de sangre pura, el padre tiene derecho a desflorar a sus hijas.-  
- No te preocupes, no recurriré a esa tradición, aunque para serte sincero … desearía hacerlo, pero ella jamás me lo perdonaría.-  
- Sé que te es muy difícil esta situación. Quizás, hubiera sido mejor no adoptarla.-  
- Hice lo correcto. ¿Por qué pareciera que esta situación entre ella y yo no te molesta?-  
- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me molesta, pero no es algo que podamos cambiar. Desearía lanzarte un cruciato por cada caricia y beso que le has dado, pero ella no me lo perdonaría. Además, sabes bien que maldición me gustaría lanzarte por el solo hecho de que pienses en ella de ESA forma.-  
- Es bueno saber, que no lo harás. No te preocupes, solo voy a protegerla como si fuera mi hija, de hecho legalmente lo es. Bien, tengo que irme, cualquier cosa me avisas.-  
- Lo haré.- Respondió Severus y Lucius se desvaneció junto a su elfo.

Un rato más tarde los gryffindors fueron al aula de DCAO.  
- Qué raro, el profesor aún no llega.- Dijo Ron, cuando Lupin entró.  
- Si me acompañan, hoy tendremos una clase práctica.- Dijo el adulto.  
Los chicos lo siguieron hasta la sala de profesores, previa demostración de las habilidades del profesor para manejar al terrible de Peeves.  
- Bien, chicos pasen.- Dijo Lupin abriendo la puerta de la sala. La gran mesa del lugar, se hallaba rodeada por sillas de todos los tamaños, en un rincón en un sillón desvencijado, se encontraba el profesor Snape. Antes de marcharse, le advirtió a Lupin sobre lo mal mago que era Neville y cuando estaba a punto de salir …  
- Señorita Malfoy, acompáñeme.- Dijo el morocho. La muchacha miró al profesor Lupin.  
- Puede retirarse, señorita Malfoy, hablaré con usted más tarde.- Dijo el profesor de DCAO. Selena lo miró extrañada y siguió a Severus fuera de la habitación.  
- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me retiraste?-  
- Aquí no, ven a mi oficina.- Sentenció el morocho muy serio. Al entrar …  
- Severus ¿Qué pasa?-  
- No podía dejarte en esa clase.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Porque van a enfrentarse a un boggart y no quiero que nada malo te ocurra.-  
- ¿Un boggart? ¿Crees qué me sucedería lo mismo que el año pasado?-  
- No lo sé, pero si debes enfrentarte a uno de esos seres, quiero estar presente.-  
- ¿Cómo lograste qué me dejaran salir de la clase?-  
- Yo no lo hice, tuve que llamar a Lucius.- Gruñó el morocho. - Habló con Albus.-  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?-  
- Albus no atacaría a Lucius.-  
- No pero Lucius a él sí.-  
- Solo discutieron, todo esta bien.-  
- ¿Qué ocurrirá con la clase de hoy? En algún momento tengo que enfrentarme a los boggart.-  
- Lupin, probablemente te de la teoría luego y sobre la clase practica … yo te ayudaré.-  
- Esta bien, me parece genial.-  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que te explique sobre los boggarts?-  
- Sí, asumen la forma de las cosas a las que más miedo tenemos.-  
- Muy bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.-  
- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me das puntos?-  
- Porque eres muy inteligente y soy tu profesor.-  
- Severus …- Dijo la morocha acariciándole el rostro.  
- Estamos en clases, nada de arrumacos. Ahora bien, lo único que vence a un boggart es la risa, tienes que obligar a la criatura a que asuma una forma que te parezca graciosa, para eso debes decir Riddíkulus y mover la varita de esta forma, ¿Lo entiendes?-  
- Riddíkulus.- Pronunció la morocha y realizó el movimiento de varita.  
- Muy bien, eres mi mejor alumna.-  
- Severus, tu eres el que empieza …-  
- Señorita Malfoy, compórtese. En el armario de pociones, se encuentra encerrado un boggart, cuando lo abra, deberás enfrentarlo, ¿De acuerdo?-  
- Si, pero … ¿vos te vas a quedar conmigo?-  
- Por supuesto que sí, estaré justo atrás de ti. ¿Preparada?- Preguntó Severus y la morocha asintió con la cabeza. El adulto apuntó su varita al armario de pociones y este se abrió. Valla sorpresa que se llevaron los dos, cuando vieron que del interior salía un boggart-Severus.  
- ¿Por qué eres tú?- Preguntó la muchacha, cuando el boggart se acercaba serio. El profesor no tenía ni idea, hasta que el boggart habló…  
- ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¿Crees que alguna vez te he amado? No eres nadie, desearía que jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, has arruinado mi vida. Esto se acabó.- Sentenció el boggart.  
Selena no podía ni hablar, estaba temblando y lloraba, se dio media vuelta y se abrazó al Severus real.  
- Amor tranquila, solo es un boggart. Nada de eso es real.- Trató de calmarla Severus, cuando un plop se escuchó.  
Lucius había regresado, preocupado por su niña. Se quedo atónito mirando a los dos Snapes y a la pequeña llorando.  
- ¿Qué demonios …?- Iba a decir el rubio, cuando el boggart cambió de forma en el momento en que Selena lo miró. Ahora la criatura, había adoptado la forma de Lucius.  
- ¡Pequeña monstruosidad! ¿En realidad te has creído que mi hijo o yo, somos capaces de sentir amor por alguien de tu tipo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que voy a tolerar tu presencia en mi casa? Eres muy fácil de engañar. Cuando consiga lo que quiero de ti, te arrojaré a la basura, como la escoria que eres.- Dijo el boggart-Lucius.  
- Crucio.- Pronunció el verdadero Malfoy. Pero el hechizo atravesó a la criatura.  
- ¡Idiota! ¡Es un boggart!- Exclamó Severus. - Riddíkulus.- Pronunció y el boggart se transformó en un conejo, que regresó rápidamente al armario.  
- ¡Mi pequeña!- Dijo el rubio, cuando Selena se abrazó a él. - ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS AL HACERLA ENFRENTAR AL BOGGART? ¿EN QUÉ HABÍAMOS QUEDADO?- Bramó Malfoy, dirigiéndose a Severus.  
- En algún momento, tendrá que enfrentarlo.-  
- YO DECIDIRÉ CUANDO. ES MUY PEQUEÑA.- Volvió a bramar el rubio.  
- No es su culpa, yo estuve de acuerdo.- Dijo la morocha hipando.  
- Mi pequeña … nada de eso, era verdad. Te amo con toda mi alma y jamás, jamás voy a dejarte. Siempre estaré a tu lado, no quiero que vuelvas a dudarlo, ni por un segundo, ¿Me has entendido?-  
La morocha asintió. - Te quiero mucho.-  
- Yo también mi pequeña.- Dijo el rubio, acariciándole el rostro. - En cuanto a ti ...- Agregó mirando a Severus. - Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esta … te asesino, ¿Lo entiendes?-  
Severus gruñó. - Lupin, tarde o temprano, la hará enfrentarse a un boggart, es conveniente que primero lo haga estando conmigo.-  
- No lo amenaces.- Dijo la morocha. - Si lo lastimas, jamás te lo perdonaría.-  
- Ha sido un idiota, al hacer esto. Te ha hecho llorar y no puedo evitar, querer asesinarlo por ello.- Gruñó Lucius.  
- No estoy llorando por culpa de él, fue el boggart, creí que … creí que decía lo que ustedes pensaban.-  
- ¡TONTA! - Bramó Severus, se la arrebató a Lucius de los brazos, sujetándola muy fuerte y mirándola a los ojos. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre, que yo te diría algo como eso? Aún no has entendido que TE AMO, QUE ME MUERO SI NO LLEGO A TENER TU AMOR.- Volvió a Bramar Severus y luego la besó apasionadamente, ocasionando los celos de Lucius.  
- ¿Qué voy a hacer si el profesor Lupin me hace enfrentar a un boggart?-  
- No te preocupes, te ayudaré a enfrentarlo hasta que puedas hacerlo sola.- Dijo Severus.  
- Pero … ¿Cómo le explico que eres tú? Vivo con Lu, es normal que tenga miedo que deje de quererme, pero vos … técnicamente, se supone que solo eres mi profesor.-  
Los dos adultos se miraron. La morocha, tenía razón.  
- Ya pensaremos en eso después.- Dijo Severus. - No te preocupes.-  
- Lu, ¿Por qué estas aquí?-  
- Estaba preocupado, quise asegurarme de que Dumbledore cumpliera su palabra.-  
- Gracias por cuidarme.-  
- Es mi deber, eres mi pequeña y te adoro.-  
- Lu …-  
- ¿Si?-  
- Draco perdió otro libro.-  
- Lo sé, Severus ya me lo había contado. En dos días, ya ha perdido dos libros. Tendré que hablar con él, parece un idiota hufflepuff. Debo irme, te veré pronto.- Dijo Lucius, dándole un beso en la frente. - Y tú, cuida mejor de mi niña.- Agregó el rubio, mirando a Severus, quien asintió. Luego se desapareció junto a su elfo.  
- Es hora del almuerzo. ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
- Un poco.-  
- Selena … ¿todavía sigues pensando en lo que te dijo el boggart?-  
- Sevi … ¿Beso?- Preguntó la morocha, poniendo una carita infantil, que ocasionaba que Severus se derritiera por ella. El profesor se acercó lentamente y volvió a besarla, jalándola hacia él, para que pudieran sentarse en la silla. Es que la verdad, Selena le llegaba al hombro a Severus y entonces, o ella tenía que estar en puntas de pie o él encorvarse para besarse, algo que no resultaba cómodo para ninguno de los dos.  
- Estemm … sería bueno que cerraran las puertas o que cada vez que venga a ver al jefe de mi casa, no se encuentre manoseando a mi hermana.- Dijo Draco, asomándose a la oficina.  
- ¡Señor Malfoy! Ha agotado mi paciencia.- Siseó Severus.  
- Más bien, le he bajado el libido.-  
- Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, haber si de una buena vez aprende a mantener la boca cerrada.-  
Siseó Severus.  
Selena y Draco se quedaron helados. Debería ser la primera vez, en los años que Snape era profesor, que le quitaba puntos a un alumno de su casa.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó la morocha a su novio.  
- Sí, ¿Por qué?-  
- Te has dado cuenta, que le quitaste puntos a tu casa.-  
- Estoy conciente de ello y espero que no tenga que repetirse.- Dijo Severus, fulminando con la mirada al joven rubio.  
- Entendí la indirecta.-  
- ¿Qué querías?-  
- No se lo tome a mal pero … me sería más cómodo hablarle, si mi hermana no estuviera arriba suyo.-  
Snape, estuvo a punto de estallar nuevamente, cuando Selena decidió levantarse, pero previamente le dio un suave beso en los labios, para calmarlo. No valla a ser cosa, de que su adorado novio, asesinara al entrometido de su hermano.  
- ¿Y bien?-  
- Pasé por el aula de DCAO y escuché que los alumnos estaban todos alborotados, eran los gryffindors. Apropósito, ¿Por qué no estabas en clases?- Dijo el rubio mirando a su hermana.  
- Luego te explico.-  
- ¿Eso era lo qué tenía que contarme?-  
- ¡Eh! No, los gryffindors se reían de usted.-  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
- Bueno, asumo que era un boggart, que había adoptado su forma, Longbottom esta frente a él.-  
- ¿Y?-  
- Su boggart hizo plop y … usted terminó con un vestido verde, con un sombrero de un buitre disecado, con un enorme bolso rojo … se veía muy ridículo, todos estallaron en risa.-  
Por la expresión amenazante de Severus, a la morocha le dio mala espina. Algo le decía que en la próxima clase, Neville estaría en serios problemas, sin contar que probablemente, su novio encontraría la forma de quitarle por lo menos unos cincuenta puntos a su casa, en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.  
- Sevi … solo era un boggart, no eras vos. Al parecer tus boggarts son muy populares.-  
- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Draco, con mucha curiosidad.  
- Mi boggart también se convirtió en Sevi y luego en Lu.-  
- ¿Qué, le tienes miedo a tu novio y a mi padre? ¿Estas algo loquita?-  
- No a ellos, a que me dejen.-  
- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no tienes miedo que yo te deje? ¿Por qué el boggart no se transformó en mi?-  
- Probablemente porque lo hice desaparecer antes de que asumiera una nueva forma.- Sentenció Severus.  
- ¿Sevi?-  
- ESOS IDIOTAS.- Bramó el morocho y Draco decidió que mejor, su hermana lo tranquilizara, así que se fue silenciosamente. - ESTOY ARTO DE QUE TODOS SE BURLEN DE MI. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME PONGAN EN RIDÍCULO, NO AHORA QUE VOS ESTAS CONMIGO.-  
- Sevi, tranquilo. No te preocupes.-  
- No voy a permitir que me ridiculicen frente a ti.-  
- No lo harán, era un boggart. No pueden hacer nada para ridiculizarte.-  
Pero Severus, solo podían pensar en todas sus experiencias como alumno de esa escuela. En el tiempo, en que Potter y Black, lo habían convertido en el hazme reír de todo Hogwarts. Nada había podido evitar, que fuera el bufón del colegio, ni siquiera sus hechizos de artes oscuras. Era una experiencia que no estaba dispuesto a revivir y mucho menos, que lo abochornaran frente a su novia. No quería que ella se avergonzara por salir con él, eso no podría soportarlo. Además, jamás aceptaría estar a su lado, si supiera que ella sentía lastima por él. Ya le había pasado una vez, había visto los ojos de Lily que lo miraban con compasión y apiadándose de él. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso y que ocasionaron, el distanciamiento entre ellos. Severus no quería la lastima de nadie, solo quería que lo amaran por como era y lo aceptaran como igual y no como alguien débil e inútil, tal como lo habían hecho sentir toda su vida esos dos odiosos gryffindors. No iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera, no esta vez y mucho menos, ahora que Selena estaba a su lado.  
- Haré que se arrepientan.- Siseó, amenazante Severus. La morocha lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, para calmarlo. Podía sentir que algo, ocasionó la ira de su novio. Tenía que haber una razón para que se hubiera puesto tan mal, pero sabía que probablemente, él no se lo explicaría. - Amor …-  
- Te amo Severus.- Dijo la morocha y lo besó con mucha dulzura.  
- Gracias por estar conmigo.-  
- Tonto, no me des las gracias. Estamos juntos porque nos amamos.-  
- No sé que haría sin ti.-  
- Tranquilo …- Le dijo la morocha, acariciándole el rostro.  
- Vamos a comer o nos quedaremos sin almorzar.-  
- ¿Seguro que estas bien?-  
- Sí, gracias a ti.-

Los días siguientes, cualquier gryffindor que se cruzaba por el camino de Snape, perdía automáticamente cinco puntos y diez en el caso de que fuera un alumno de tercer año.  
- Sele, ¿Tienes idea de cómo Snape se enteró del boggart?- Le preguntó Harry.  
- Yo … estaba con él, cuando se enteró.-  
- ¿Quién se lo dijo?- Preguntó Hermione.  
- El chismoso de mi hermano.-  
- Malfoy, ese imbécil.- Gruñó Ron.  
- ¡Oye! Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo permitir que insultes a mi hermano.- Dijo Selena.  
- Bien, entonces vete por un minuto, para que pueda descargarme.- Dijo el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Qué hacías con Snape?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Tenía que estar con él, a mi no me dejan enfrentarme con los boggarts.-  
- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Ron.  
- ¿Quién no te deja?- Preguntó Hermione.  
- Lu habló con el director para que yo no estuviera durante esa clase, porque durante la primer semana de vacaciones del año pasado … cuando Pomona era mi tutora, un boggart salió del ropero de mi cuarto y …-  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Casi me muero, según el profesor Snape, no era un boggart común. Estuve una semana delirando, el curandero del hospital, ya me daba por muerta, porque no me podían bajar la fiebre y luego estuve un mes muy débil.-  
- Sí, recuerdo que estabas muy flaca y pálida, cuando comenzamos las clases el año pasado.- Dijo Hermione.  
- ¿Por qué Sprout no siguió siendo tu tutora?- Preguntó Ron. - Es mucho mejor que los Malfoy.-  
- Porque entre el ataque del boggart y el de los dementores, a principios de las vacaciones de este año, el ministerio determinó que Pomona no me cuidaba adecuadamente. Aunque en realidad, solo fueron accidentes. Pero aún así, Pomona perdió mi custodia. Y luego Lu, se hizo cargo de mi y me llevó a vivir a la mansión Malfoy.-  
- Entiendo.- Dijo Harry.  
- Tú tienes casi tanta mala suerte como él.- Dijo Ron, señalando a Harry. - En primer año lo atacó el innombrable, en segundo el heredero de Slytherin junto con su adorado basilisco, ahora según Trelawney, lo persigue el Grim, francamente me extraña que no te halla dicho lo mismo a ti.-  
- Gracias por el aliento.- Dijo la morocha. - Pero ya tuve suficiente de ataques, le prometí a Lu que me mantendría alejada de los problemas.-  
- Yo no los ando buscando, ellos me encuentran a mi.- Se defendió Harry.  
- No entiendo como puedes llamarlo … Lu, a ese sujeto.- Dijo Ron.  
- Yo lo quiero.-  
- Pero es Malfoy, tendrías que haberlo visto como nos trato el año pasado, cuando nos encontró en la librería.- Dijo Harry.  
- Sí, te perdiste una gran pelea.- Agregó Ron.  
- ¿Pelea?-  
- Sí, Malfoy insultó a mi familia y mi padre le dio una piña, tendrías que ver como quedo, con su ojo morado.-  
- Lamento lo que les halla dicho.- Dijo la morocha, que recordó la vez que vio a Lu con el ojo morado.  
- No tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa lo que él diga.-  
- Pero ahora es mi familia, me siento … responsable.- Dijo la morocha.

Unos días después, Sele estaba hablando con los gemelos cuando Ron se le acercó.  
- Oye, ¿Por qué ahora a todos se les dio por traer gatos?-  
- No es un gato, es un kneazle y se llama Onix.-  
- Solo ten cuidado de que no se coma a mi rata.-  
- No le hará nada.- Dijo la morocha, que acercó al kneazle a la rata. Onix miró a Scabbers y luego se le erizó el pelo.  
- Parece que no le agrada.- Dijo Ron.  
- Creo que tienes razón, pero no parece que fuera a atacarla.- Dijo la morocha, mientras el pequeño Kneazle miraba con desconfianza a la rata. Ron siguió su camino, hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione. Un rato después, Crookshanks, decidió que la rata de Ron sería un buen aperitivo y la corrió por toda la sala común de gryffindor, escapando diestramente de los chicos que intentaban sujetarlo.

La primera salida a Hogsmeade, fue anunciada para el día de Halloween. Sele, le avisó a Lu, por medio del comunicador para que pudieran verse en el pueblo. Claro está, si ella lograba traspasar la entrada a los terrenos del colegio, en donde estaban apostados, dos horrendos dementores.  
El sábado por la mañana, la morocha se levantó muy temprano y se juntó en la entrada del colegio con sus amigos Sly y con Draco.  
- ¿Lista para ir?- Preguntó Blaise.  
- Claro que si.-  
- ¿Tú ya conoces el pueblo?- Preguntó Theodore.  
- Sí, Severus me llevó en primer año.-  
- Ese Snape, siempre nos gana en todo.- Dijo Blaise.  
- ¿Ustedes lo conocen?-  
- Fuimos un par de veces con nuestros padres.- Explicó Theodore. Cuando llegaban a la entrada en donde estaban los dementores …  
- ¿Sele?- Preguntó Draco.  
- Vallan ustedes, yo me quedo.-  
- Nada va a pasarte, nosotros te cuidaremos.- Dijo Blaise.  
- Lo siento, pero no puedo acercarme más.-  
- Sele …- Dijo Draco.  
- Iré a ver a Severus. Nos vemos luego.- Dijo la morocha y regresó al castillo.  
- ¿Usted no se había ido al pueblo?- Preguntó Filch.  
- No pude salir, ¿Ha visto al profesor Snape?-  
- Esta en su oficina.-  
- Gracias.- Respondió la morocha y bajó hacia las mazmorras. Golpeo la puerta y entró.  
- Amor ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no has ido al pueblo?-  
- Trate, pero … no pude pasar por las rejas … los dementores … ¿Me podrías acompañar?-  
- Eres un caso serio. Iré contigo pero primero debo llevarle esto a Lupin.-  
- ¿Qué es?-  
- Una poción, Lupin … no se ha sentido bien últimamente.-  
La morocha se acercó y olfateó el brebaje. - No es una poción sanadora.-  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
- Bueno, no tiene la consistencia adecuada y su olor es extraño, ¿Qué es?-  
- Algo que no te puedo decir, pero tienes razón, no es una poción sanadora.- Respondió Severus sonriendo, porque estaba orgulloso de que su novia fuera una de las mejores alumnas en su materia. Caminaron hasta la oficina de Lupin, Severus entró mientras la morocha lo esperó en el pasillo.  
- ¿Ya está?-  
- Sí, ahora soy todo tuyo.-  
- Se supone que siempre eres solo mío.- Dijo la morocha.  
- Es una forma de decir.-  
- Más te vale, porque no quiero compartirte con nadie.-  
Se dirigieron hasta las rejas del colegio y Selena se frenó a mitad de camino.  
- ¿Amor?-  
- Haz que se vallan.-  
- Esta bien, les diré que se alejen mientras cruzamos. Quédate aquí.- Dijo Severus, se acercó a los dementores y habló con ellos, pero las criaturas se rehusaron a alejarse. Por lo que Snape no tuvo más opción que utilizar a su patronus. Una cierva plateada salió del extremo de su varita y ahuyentó a las criaturas. La morocha observó el patronus de su novio, completamente intrigada.  
- ¿Qué hiciste?-  
- Un encantamiento para alejarlos.-  
- ¿Qué era?-  
- Un patronus.-  
- ¿Por qué tiene esa forma?-  
- Eso no importa.- Respondió bruscamente.  
- ¿Por qué te enojaste?-  
- No estoy enojado.-  
- Entonces estas molesto.-  
- No lo estoy.- Gruñó Severus, que no quería explicar nada sobre el encantamiento patronus. "No creí que siguiera teniendo el mismo aspecto. No puedo decirle nada a Selena sobre este hechizo."  
Llegaron al pueblo, en donde los estaban esperando los chicos.  
- Se tardaron demasiado, ¿Qué anduvieron haciendo? ¿No me digan que se estuvieron manoseando otra vez?- Dijo Draco.  
- SEÑOR MALFOY, ESTA CASTIGADO Y DIEZ PUNTO MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN.- Bramó Severus.  
- Pero yo …- Quiso decir Draco, cuando recibió dos codazos, uno de su hermana y otro de Theodore, que quería asesinarlo por haber perdido ya quince puntos de su casa.  
Se pasaron la mañana de compras, de un lado para el otro, mientras Severus iba junto a Selena, como si fuera su sombra.  
- Sele … no te lo tomes a mal, pero … no es muy divertido estar aquí, si el jefe de mi casa, esta vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos.- Dijo Blaise.  
- Lo siento.- Respondió la morocha. - Me lo llevó conmigo, no te preocupes.-  
- No me refería a que vos también te fueras, solo deshazte de tu novio.-  
- No puedo echarlo, nos vemos en un rato.- Dijo la morocha y agarró la mano de su profesor, para ir a otro lugar. Unos segundos después, Snape la soltó.  
- No podemos ir de la mano y tampoco, deberíamos estar tanto tiempo juntos.-  
- Lo sé, pero los chicos …-  
- No es divertido, que un adulto te este siguiendo los pasos.-  
- Algo así. ¿A dónde podemos ir?-  
- Tú regresa con tus amigos y yo, iré a buscar otros adultos con los cuales socializar.-  
- ¿Vos socializar? No mientas.-  
- Bien, solo iré a las tres escobas a tomar algo. Luego puedes venir conmigo.-  
- ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?-  
- Eso no es verdad.-  
- ¿Qué sucedió con el patronus?-  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
- Estas molesto desde que lo invocaste.-  
- No es nada, olvídalo.-

Nota de la autora:

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Desafortunadamente no llegue a incluir las vacaciones de Navidad, que es el próximo capi, el cual, quería publicarlo para esta fecha, pero no ha sido así. Probablemente, ese capítulo va a ir para antes de año nuevo.

¿Qué opinan de las formas que asume el boggart de Sele?  
¿Qué ocurre con el patronus de Severus?  
¿Por qué no ha cambiado la forma del patronus?  
¿Le explicará Sevi a Sele, sobre el encantamiento?

Itzel: a pedido tuyo, aquí dejo un nuevo capi, espero que te guste

Besitos y Feliz Navidad para todas.


	25. llegaron las vacaciones

Versión 1: Selena y Severus Snape

ACLARACIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE:

En este capi va a ver una escena Lemons, (Es decir, de sexo explicita) sino les gusta, ya saben que pueden salteársela o saltearse el capi. En cualquiera de los dos casos, nos leemos al final del capi o en el próximo.

Hasta luego.

Miaka

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 25: Llegaron las vacaciones.

Selena regresó junto a sus amigos y a su hermano, mientras Severus se dirigió hasta las tres escobas algo preocupado.

"¿Qué haré si ella se entera sobre el significado de un patronus? Quizás hubiera sido mejor que se lo explicara, pero … ¿Cómo le digo, que la cierva representa a Lily?"

- Severus, ¡Qué cara! ¿No me digas que mi pequeña te ha mandado de viaje?-

- No. Para tu información, estoy muy bien con ella.- Gruñó el morocho.

- ¿Entonces?-

- No es asunto tuyo.-

- Más te vale, que lo que te sucede, no ocasione que mi niña vuelva a llorar.-

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

- Que bien que cambias de tema. Mi pequeña me avisó que hoy venían al pueblo.-

- Y vos no pudiste contenerte y vienes a acosarla.-

- Para que lo sepas, fue idea de ella que nos juntáramos a almorzar, ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Dime por qué tienes esa cara?-

- Ya te dije que …-

- Sí, lo hiciste, pero quiero saber.-

- No te diré nada y no te pongas pesado.-

- Solo te voy a dar un consejo. Si le estas ocultando algo a mi niña … te va a ir mal, recuerda lo que ocurrió conmigo. Lo mejor es que seas sincero.-

- Aún no es tiempo.-

- Lo ves, sabía que por ahí venía la mano.-

- Cállate.- Siseó el morocho.

- Recuerda, que si la haces llorar …-

- Lo sé, me asesinas.-

Un rato más tarde, los chicos y Selena entraron al local.

- Mira, ahí esta padre.- Dijo Draco, señalando una mesa.

- Vamos.- Respondió la morocha.

- ¡Genial!- Exclamó con ironía Nott. - Primero nos acompaña Snape por todo el pueblo, y ahora tenemos que comer con él y con tu padre.- Agregó Theodore, mirando a Selena.

- Bueno, yo no los obligo, pueden ir a otra mesa. Pero yo me voy con ellos.-

- ¿No crees que es algo enfermizo, querer estar con esos dos?- Dijo Blaise.

- No. Lu es mi familia, y por primera vez, es una familia que me acepta tal cual soy. Y Severus es mi novio y lo adoro.-

- Tenías que ser una Gryffindor.- Dijo Draco.

- Hagan lo que quieran, nos vemos luego.-

- ¡Oye! Espera.- Dijo Nott. - Iremos contigo.-

Los chicos saludaron a Lucius y se sentaron a la mesa. Sele se ubicó entre Lu y Sevi, y estaba tan feliz de estar con ellos, que pensaba que haber tenido que pasar cerca de los dementores no había sido tan malo.

- Tú si que eres una gryffindor muy rara.- Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Haz visto, quienes están contigo en esta mesa.-

- Sí ¿Y?-

- Bien, somos cinco alumnos pertenecientes a Slytherin, Draco, Theodore, Goyle, Crabbe y yo. Además esta el jefe de Sly y el señor Malfoy que también perteneció a nuestra casa.-

- ¿Y?- Volvió a decir la morocha.

- Se supone que los gry y los sly se odian a muerte, tu sí que rompes todas las reglas.-

- Bueno, si mi presencia molesta a este grupo de fieles seguidores de los ideales sly, me voy.- Respondió la morocha muy seria y simulando que se levantaba. En ese segundo, Blaise comprendió que no había sido una buena idea su comentario, cuando notó la mirada asesina de Severus y Lucius.

- No quise decir eso.- Se apresuró a decir.

- Blaise, no quiero alarmarte, pero creo que tienes los segundos contados.- Dijo Nott divertido, observando la mirada de los adultos hacia su amigo.

- Pequeña, antes de que vos tengas que retirarte de esta mesa, yo asesinó a este mocoso …- Decía Lucius, cuando la morocha, lo tomó de la mano.

- Lo sé, Blaise solo quería molestarme. No lo dijo enserio.-

- Señor Zabini, esta castigado.- Dijo Severus muy serio. No iba a permitir que Lucius se luciera.

- Pero …- Dijo Blaise.

- No voy a permitir, que le haga bromas pesadas … a mi novia. Mañana deberá venir a mi oficina y ponerse a limpiar gusarapos para la clase de pociones.- Sentenció Severus, y los otros chicos no pudieron evitar echarse a reír, al ver el destino que le esperaba a Blaise.

Hacia el anochecer, los chicos regresaron al castillo en compañía de Severus, previa despedida extensa de Sele con Lu.

- Ves, ya se hizo de noche, por poco y nos perdemos el banquete.- Dijo Nott.

- Te tardaste demasiado en despedirte de padre.- Dijo Draco.

- Te diría algo, sino fuera porque me arriesgo a otro castigo.- Dijo Blaise.

- Oigan, no sean tan malos, hace mucho que no lo veo.-

- Sí, una semana.- Dijo el rubio.

- Ya no me molesten.- Respondió la morocha, acercándose aún más a Severus y poniendo carita lastimosa. Lo que ocasionó, que el morocho fulminara con la mirada a los muchachos.

- Sele …- Dijo Blaise, al ver a los dementores en el portón enrejado.

- Sigan caminando, yo la acompañaré.- Gruñó Severus.

- Sevi, no te preocupes. Solo abrázame fuerte y caminemos rápido.-

- No voy a hacer eso, usaré nuevamente el patronus y …-

- No lo hagas.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque te altero invocarlo.-

- Olvídate de eso.-

- No lo haré. No importa que sucedió, pero te afectó mucho ver la forma que adoptó.-

- Amor, yo …-

- Vamos.- Dijo la morocha, tomándolo por la cintura y acelerando el paso. Severus la cubrió con su capa, para evitar que por lo menos no pudiera verlos. Se sentía un inútil por no poder proteger a su novia y para peor, tener que ocultarle la razón de su malestar.

Durante el banquete de Hallowen, lo chicos comieron golosinas hasta atiborrarse. Cuando los gryffindors se dirigieron hacía su sala común, descubrieron que el cuadro de la dama gorda había sido atacado y que Sirius Black era el culpable. Todos debieron regresar rápidamente hasta el Gran Salón para pasar la noche, y un rato más tarde las otras tres casas se les unieron. En cuanto Sele vio a su hermano y a sus amigos, se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Draco.

- Rompieron el cuadro de la entrada a Gryffindor, según la pintura, se trató de Sirius Black.-

- ¿En serio?- Dijo Nott.

- Sí, por eso nos trajeron a dormir aquí, para que los profesores revisen el castillo, ¿Creen que Severus este bien?-

- A dormir.- Los regañó Percy.

- Weasley métete en tus asuntos.- Siseó Draco.

- Cállate Malfoy y duérmete.-

- Tú a mi … ¡ay!- Exclamó Draco, cuando su hermana le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Lo siento Percy, ya nos vamos a dormir.-

- ¿Qué haces tú, de este lado? Los Gryffindors están por allá.-

- Prefiero dormir cerca de mi hermano.-

- ¡Tu hermano! Cómo no.- Dijo Percy, y Draco por poco y se levanta a golpearlo, pero Theodore lo frenó .

- Ese asqueroso Weasley ...- Siseó Draco, cuando Percy se alejó.

- Draco, ¿Severus?-

- No te preocupes por el gruñón de tu novio. ¿Ya has oído la frase, Hierba mala nunca muere? Bien, se apega mucho a él.-

- ¡Draco! No digas eso.-

- Estará bien, recuerda que él … es igual a mi padre.- Dijo Nott.

- Sí, pero ese sujeto … Black, se supone que también lo es y además esta loco y …-

- Ya no te preocupes por tu novio.- Dijo Blaise. - Mira, ahí esta, vivito y coleando.- Agregó señalando a los recién llegados.

- Más vale que simulemos dormir o tendremos problemas.- Dijo Theodore.

Selena se tranquilizó al ver a Severus juntó al director, apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Un rato más tarde, Snape se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Profesor?- Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Aún están despiertos? Es muy tarde, duérmanse de una vez por todas.-

- Es su culpa que no podamos dormir.-

- ¿De qué habla Malfoy?-

- Mi hermana, ha estado muy preocupada por usted, y por eso no se ha dormido y nosotros tampoco, tratando de calmarla.-

- Amor … - Dijo Severus, observando a la morocha que se había puesto escarlata. - Todo esta bien, hemos revisado el castillo por completo y no hay señales de Black. Ahora duerme.-

- ¿Adónde vas?-

- Tengo que hacer una última ronda por el castillo y luego vendré aquí, a vigilar que duerman.-

- ¿Lo prometes?-

- Sí, lo prometo. Guarda esto y léelo mañana temprano.- Dijo Severus entregándole un pedazo de pergamino.

- Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado.-

- Lo tendré, ahora a dormir o tendré que castigarlos.- Respondió Snape y se marchó lentamente, haciendo ondular su capa.

Al día siguiente …

- ¡Hola!- Dijo la morocha entrando en la oficina de su profesor y arrojándose en sus brazos.

- No debiste preocuparte tanto por mi. Sé cuidarme.-

- No puedo evitarlo, te quiero demasiado.-

- Amor …- Dijo Severus y le devoró la boca.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?-

- Sobre Black …-

- ¿En verdad es … un mortífago?-

- Al parecer sí.-

- ¿Al parecer?-

- Bueno, eso es lo que se determinó en la época en que fue capturado, pero a decir verdad, jamás lo había visto con el señor oscuro o con otros mortífagos. Aún así, es un hombre muy peligroso y si anda deambulando por el castillo … quiero que tengas mucho cuidado y que no andes sola, ¿Me has entendido?-

- Esta bien, ¿Pero, por qué habría de querer hacerme algo a mi?-

- No a ti, específicamente. Pero es un hombre y ha estado doce años encerrado … podría tratar de atacar a cualquiera de las estudiantes.-

- Oh.- Dijo Selena sonrojada, entendiendo de que le estaba hablando su novio. - ¿Crees que traté de … violar a una alumna?-

- Tal vez, aunque no creo que este aquí por ello. De todos modos, prefiero que estés advertida.-

- Tendré cuidado.-

Unos días más tarde …

- Todo es culpa del condenado de Malfoy.- Dijo Harry. - Deberías decirle que se deje de fingir.-

- Lo siento, pero él en verdad dice que le duele.- Respondió Selena.

- ¿Eres tonta? No te das cuenta de que esta fingiendo.- Dijo Fred.

- No soy tonta, y sé que ha esta altura probablemente tengan razón, pero él no va a cambiar.-

- Deberías ponerlo en evidencia.- Dijo George.

- Es mi hermano, no puedo hacer nada.-

- No lo son. De seguro que no haces nada, porque vas a apoyar a esas mugrosas serpientes.- Dijo Ron.

- TAL VEZ LO HAGA.- Gritó la morocha y salió corriendo.

- Amor ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Severus, cuando la muchacha entró en su oficina y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

- En la torre, todos están enojados conmigo.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por culpa de Draco, porque sigue fingiendo que le duele el brazo y cambiaron los turnos de los partidos de quiddicht.-

- Pero tú no tienes nada que ver con eso.-

- Los chicos dicen, que debería demostrar que Draco esta bien.-

- Amor …- Dijo Severus y la besó. - No les hagas caso, no es tu culpa lo que haga Draco.-

- Deberías explicárselo a mis compañeros. En verdad, creo que el sombrero se equivocó de casa.-

- No lo hizo, todo estará bien.- Respondió Snape, secándole las lágrimas.

- ¿Besos?- Preguntó Selena. Severus la besó tiernamente mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de la morocha, jalándola más hacia él. Los besos y las caricias, se volvían cada vez más intensos entre ellos, pero era algo que ninguno de los dos podía evitar.

- Te amo.-

- Yo también.- Respondió la morocha sonrojada. - Severus …-

- ¿Sí?-

- Dentro de un rato tengo que ir a ver al profesor Lupin, voy a recuperar la clase del boggart.-

- ¿Quieres que hable con él?-

- No, solo quería avisarte, por sí …-

- ¿Qué?-

- Aparece tu boggart y Lupin viene a preguntarte.-

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. ¿Quieres qué repasemos el hechizo?-

- No, prefiero seguir con los besos.-

Media hora más tarde, Selena se dirigía hacía el despacho del profesor de DCAO.

- Adelante.-

- Permiso profesor.-

- Hola Selena.- Dijo el profesor Lupin, con una cálida sonrisa. Era el único de los profesores, que llamaba a cada alumno por su nombre, a todos les caía muy bien, porque era un hombre muy bueno y comprensivo.

- Hola Profesor.-

- ¿Estás preparada para la clase de hoy?-

- Sí, algo.-

- Veo que estas un poco nerviosa.-

- En realidad … bastante.-

- ¿Quieres contarme, qué ocurrió cuando te enfrentaste por primera vez a un boggart?- Preguntó Lupin y por un largo rato, la morocha le contó lo ocurrido, evitando hablar de las imágenes que el bicho le había hecho ver.

- Y por eso … Lucius no quería que me vuelva a acercar a una de esas criaturas.-

- Ya entiendo. No imaginaba que habías estado tan mal, creí que Severus solo exageraba para sacarte de la clase, ¿Has intentado enfrentarte nuevamente?-

- Yo … el profesor Snape, me ayudo un par de veces.-

- Veo que Severus y vos se llevan muy bien.- Dijo Lupin con suspicacia.

- Él es muy bueno conmigo.-

- ¿Te ha enseñado el encantamiento?-

- Sí.- Respondió la morocha, y lo pronunció al tiempo que movía su varita.

- Muy bien, por ahora no te haré enfrentarte con un boggart, pero para el final de la cursada, haré distintas pruebas y probablemente una de ellas será enfrentarse con esa criatura. Así que lo mejor es que le pidas al profesor Snape que continúe ayudándote, si él no puede, yo lo haré.-

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo la morocha y suspiro del alivio. Lupin no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de felicidad de la morocha. - Profesor, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué es?-

- ¿Conoce el encantamiento patronus o algo así?-

- Sí lo conozco, sirve para alejar a los dementores.-

- ¿La forma que adopta … es siempre la misma?-

- No. La forma de los patronus depende de la persona que lo halla invocado. Para crearlo, se necesita pensar en un recuerdo muy feliz y por lo general, la forma que adopta representa a la persona a la que más amamos.-

- Oh.- Dijo la morocha muy apenada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- No es nada, gracias por explicármelo.-

- ¿Haz visto el patronus de alguien que te importa mucho?-

- Sí, es alguien a quien quiero con toda mi alma, pero su patronus … no tiene nada que ver conmigo.-

- A veces los patronus, toman tiempo en cambiar de forma.-

- Pero, si se supone que él me quiere mucho y hace tiempo que … nosotros estamos juntos … su patronus ¿No tendría que haber cambiado?-

- Probablemente, pero el tiempo depende de cada persona. No deberías preocuparte por eso. La forma del patronus no quiere decir que esa persona no te quiera.-

- No, solo significa que no soy la persona a la que más quiere.-

- Selena, quizás deberías hablarlo con él.-

- No, estaré bien.-

Los días siguientes, tanto su hermano, como sus amigos y Severus, notaron que la morocha parecía estar algo triste.

- Hermanita, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

- Eh.-

- ¿Por qué estas triste?-

- No lo estoy.-

- Draco tiene razón. Ya no estas sonriendo todo el día.- Dijo Blaise.

- Es cierto.- Dijo Goyle.

- Lo ves, si hasta este descerebrado se dio cuenta.- Agregó Nott.

- No es nada, no se preocupen. Ya se me va a pasar.-

- ¿Qué hizo Snape?- Preguntó Blaise.

- Nada.-

- No mientas, es él único que puede ocasionar que te pongas mal.- Dijo Draco

- No quiero hablar sobre eso. Tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos luego.-

En la clase de DCAO, Selena se sentó junto a Ron.

- Es raro que el profesor aún no halla llegado.- Dijo Ron.

- Tal vez, este en otro lado del castillo con una nueva clase práctica.- Dijo Sele.

- Sería genial, por primera vez aprendemos algo con …- Estaba diciendo Ron, cuando Snape entró azotando la puerta. - ¿Qué diablos hace este aquí?-

- Ni idea.- Respondió la morocha, que estaba tan sorprendida como el pelirrojo.

Severus, fiel a su forma de ser, comenzó a dar clases y en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó humilló a Hermione, ocasionando la furia de Ron que trató de defenderla, a pesar de que Sele quiso frenarlo. Las cosas se ponían de mal en peor, mientras los chicos leían el capítulo seleccionado, el profesor se puso a revisar los trabajos anteriores. Fue viendo uno por uno y descalificando la forma de corregir del profesor Lupin, hasta que revisó todos menos el de Selena …

- Oye, ¿Por qué a ti no te lo ha pedido?-

- No lo sé, quizás no se dio cuenta.- Dijo Selena.

- Quizás tengas suerte de que Malfoy te adoptara.-

- No creo que sea por eso.-

- Bueno, básicamente eres media serpiente, si vives con esos.-

- No es mi culpa, si Snape no me pide las cosas.-

- No lo dije para que te enojaras.-

- ¿Qué no? Últimamente me atacan por todo, por Draco y su brazo, y ahora porque Snape no pidió mis trabajos.-

- Te lo tomas todo muy a pecho.-

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- Siseó Severus, mirando amenazadoramente a Ron.

- Nada, solo hablábamos sobre algo del libro.- Dijo rápidamente Selena.

- ¿Y sé puede saber qué es?- Preguntó Snape, acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Sobre si en realidad, había hombres lobos en el bosque prohibido.- Respondió Selena. Severus sabía muy bien que le estaba mintiendo, pero por ahora lo dejo pasar.

- Bien, continúen leyendo y nada de hablar.- Siseó Snape.

- Gracias.- Dijo Ron. - Sino le hubieras mentido, probablemente me castigaría por el resto del año, ya bastante problemas tengo con el castigo que me va a dar.-

- Es mejor que hagamos lo que dijo.-

- ¿Por qué? Si te ha creído.-

- No lo hizo. Si ve que volvemos a discutir, ahí si que te va a castigar, pero de por vida.-

- ¿Cómo sabes que no te creyó?-

- Solo lo sé.-

Cuando terminó la clase, Ron tuvo que quedarse para saber que castigo le aguardaba y Selena también tuvo que esperar afuera, porque Severus le pidió que se quede. Cuando el pelirrojo salió destilando bilis, Selena pudo entrar.

- Amor ¿Qué demonios te estaba haciendo ese mugroso Weasley?-

- Nada.-

- No mientas.-

- Ya te dije que nada.-

- ¿Qué te sucede?-

- Nada.-

- ¿Te has olvidado del resto de las palabras o solo sabes decir nada?-

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?-

- Quiero que me expliques porque estas así.-

- ¿Así cómo?-

- Triste y distante.-

- No me pasa …-

- Ya sé, NADA.-

- Si lo sabes, para que preguntas.-

- ¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?-

- No lo estoy.-

- Amor …-

- ¿Ya puedo irme?-

- No. Si hice algo que te molestó, quiero que me lo digas.-

- No es nada.-

- Ya deja de decir nada y dime que sucede, me estas lastimando.-

- No más de …-

- ¿Qué hice?-

- No importa, no es culpa tuya.-

- Lo es, porque te has alejado de mi.-

- Supongo que lo que vos sentís por mí, no es igual a lo que yo siento por ti.-

- ¿Por qué decís eso?-

- ¿Quién es tu patronus?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo Severus incómodo y preocupado.

- ¿A quién representa?-

- A nadie.-

- ¡Genial! Eso quiere decir que la persona a la que más amas en este mundo es … nadie.-

- ¿Dé que estas hablando?-

- No finjas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Le pregunte al profesor Lupin, sobre lo que representaba un patronus.-

Severus se puso pálido. - Amor …-

- ¿A quién más le dices amor? ¿Quién es realmente tu amor?- Preguntó Selena y estalló en llanto. Dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Snape la sujetó. - Déjame ir.-

- No lo haré. No permitiré que me dejes.-

- ¿Qué soy, tu premio consuelo?-

- ERES LA MUJER A LA QUE MÁS AMO.-

- NO SEGÚN TU PATRONUS.-

- Amor …-

- DILE ESO A ELLA.- Gritó la muchacha y Severus la soltó. Selena se alejó de él, ocasionando que Snape se alterara aún más.

- ESTA MUERTA, CONFORME. MURIÓ HACE MUCHOS AÑOS Y FUE MI CULPA.- Bramó Severus, completamente angustiado.

La morocha se sorprendió y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. - ¿Era tu novia?-

- No lo era, nunca sintió nada por mi, salvo compasión y lastima. En un principio éramos amigos pero luego … no le agradó en lo que yo me estaba convirtiendo y se alejó de mi.-

- ¿Por qué dijiste qué …?-

- Murió por mi culpa. No quiero hablar sobre eso, aún no. No sabía como explicarte lo del patronus, no creí que siguiera manteniendo su aspecto, supongo que no ha cambiado, por la culpa que siento por haber causado su muerte.-

- Severus …-

- Te amo Selena, tienes que creerme … por favor, no me dejes.- Dijo Snape, tratando de acercarse nuevamente a ella.

- Yo … lo siento, no quise actuar así.- Respondió la morocha y lo abrazó.

- Fue mi culpa, debí habértelo explicado.-

- No sigas culpándote de todo. Eres un verdadero masoquista, cargas con la culpa de todo lo que sucede y estoy segura de que no eres siempre, cien por ciento culpable de las cosas.-

- Amor … ¿Beso?- Preguntó el morocho, imitando la actitud de la muchacha cuando necesitaba cariño.

Selena no pudo evitar sonreí al ver la carita de Severus. Tomó el rostro del adulto con su mano y lo besó tiernamente, mientras le hacía caricias para tranquilizarlo. Se separaron solo por unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego la morocha, comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro, para luego regresar a los labios del adulto, succionando primero el labio superior y luego el inferior.

- Te amo Severus, no quise lastimarte.-

- Lo sé. Todo esta bien, yo también te amo.-

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y el último fin de semana del trimestre por fin llegó. Un nuevo viaje al pueblo fue anunciado, lo que les permitía a los chicos, salir a hacer las compras navideñas. Severus acompañó a la morocha hasta las rejas del colegio y luego regresó al castillo.

Esta vez, Lucius no fue a verlos para almorzar, según él andaba ocupado con unos trámites importantes.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero esta vez, llegaron con más problemas …

- Mañana empiezan las vacaciones, ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros en la mansión Malfoy?- Preguntó Selena.

- Amor, yo … lo siento, pero no puedo. Le prometí a Albus, que me quedaría en el castillo.-

- ¿Por qué? Es Navidad.-

- Sabes bien, que Black anda suelto.-

- ¿Y qué?-

- Debo quedarme para ayudar a proteger el castillo.-

- ¿Por qué ese sujeto iba a regresar? Solo hay profesores y un montón de … Harry, ¿Lo busca a él?-

- Es una posibilidad.-

- ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? A ti no te agrada.-

- Lo cual, no quiere decir que no valla a protegerlo.-

- Lo sé. No me refería a eso. Se supone que soy tu novia, deberías pasar la navidad conmigo.-

- Pero no puedo, tengo responsabilidades.-

- Sé supone que yo debería ser más importante que los demás.-

- Lo eres, pero vos no estas en peligro.-

- No es justo.-

- No hagas un berrinche.-

- No puedo evitarlo, quiero que estés conmigo.-

- Pasaré año nuevo contigo.-

- ¡NO!-

- ¡Selena!-

- Haz lo que quieras.- Respondió la morocha furiosa. A pesar de que Severus trató de detenerla, ella salió como un tornado de la oficina. Por el camino, se encontró con su hermano …

- ¡Oye, que cara! ¡Asustas!-

- No me provoques.-

- ¿Y ahora qué hizo?-

- No va a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Se queda en el castillo, para ayudar a protegerlo.-

- Ese hombre debería reevaluar sus prioridades.-

- No me des manija.-

- Dile a padre que hable con él.-

- ¡NO! Sino quiere estar conmigo, problema de él.-

- En verdad te contagiamos.-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Estas haciendo un berrinche, estilo Malfoy.-

- ¡DRACO!-

Al día siguiente, el expreso de Hogwarts llevó a los chicos hasta la plataforma 9 y ¾. Los dos Malfoy y sus mascotas bajaron rápidamente del tren y Selena corrió para arrojarse a los brazos de Lucius.

- ¡Mi pequeña! Te extrañé un montón.-

- ¡Lu! Yo también, tenía muchas ganas de verte. ¿Podemos ir a casa?-

- ¿Por qué tienes esa carita?-

- Buenas noches, padre.- Dijo Draco cargando con las mascotas de ambos.- Snape no vendrá.-

- ¿Cómo que Severus no vendrá?-

- Va a quedarse protegiendo el castillo.- Contestó Draco.

- Más bien a Potter, ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarte? Iré a hablar con él.- Gruñó Lucius.

- No lo hagas. Sino quiere estar conmigo, a mi no me importa. Vamos a casa, ¿Si?-

- No puede hacerte esto.-

- Lu, quiero ir a casa.-

- Esta bien, mi pequeña.- Dijo el rubio y se desvaneció junto a sus pequeños, las mascotas y el equipaje.

- ¿Puedo irme a dormir?-

- No, vas a cenar con nosotros y no quiero que sigas pensando en Severus, yo voy a arreglar esto.-

- No, si lo obligas a venir, va a arruinar la Navidad. Deja que haga lo que se le antoje.-

- Esta bien, mi niña. Te prometo que esta, va a ser la mejor Navidad de tu vida, aunque ese imbécil no este.-

- Sé que lo harás.- Respondió la morocha.

Luego de la cena, Lucius acompañó a Draco hasta su habitación, se quedó un rato hablando con él y después fue hasta el salón a buscar a la muchacha.

- Pequeña, ya es muy tarde. Si te dijo que no va a venir, no lo hará.-

- Lo sé. Pero, creí que …-

- ¿Segura qué no quieres que hable con él?-

- Muy segura.-

- Vamos.- Dijo el rubio alzándola. - Te llevaré a tu habitación.-

- Yo …-

- No voy a dejar, que te quedes levantada esperando a ese idiota.-

- No es eso …-

- ¿Entonces?-

- ¿Puedo … dormir contigo?-

- Claro que sí, mi pequeña.- Dijo Lucius con una enorme sonrisa. Malfoy la dejo en su habitación para que pudiera cambiarse y él hizo lo mismo. Un rato más tarde, Selena se acostó junto a él, con un bonito camisón de seda de color rosa pálido.

- Voy a matar a Severus, por hacerte sufrir.-

- No lo harás, a menos que quieras lastimarme.-

Lucius Gruñó. - Él debería cuidarte mejor.-

- Me quiere a su manera.-

- Sí, una manera que te hace sufrir.-

- ¡Lu!-

- Lo siento, pero no soporto verte tan triste.- Dijo el rubio acariciándole el rostro.

- Te quiero.-

- Yo también.- Respondió el adulto y lentamente se acercó a ella. - Selena, yo …-

Ella asintió, interpretando lo que Lucius deseaba y unos segundos después, él la beso tiernamente.

- Lo siento pequeña, sé que te prometí que …-

- No importa, todo esta bien. Sé que no puedes cambiar lo que sientes por mi.- Respondió la morocha, acurrucándose contra él. - ¿Lu?-

- ¿Sí?-

- ¿Alguna vez has invocado a un patronus? ¿Qué forma tiene?-

- Yo no necesito hacer el encantamiento patronus, los dementores combatían a nuestro lado y por eso no nos afectaban.-

- ¿Eso quiere decir, qué si un dementor se te acerca, no te hace nada?-

- No, si me encerraran en Azkaban sufriría igual que cualquier mago, pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso los invocaba para pelear a nuestro lado, no nos afectaban. Por eso, nunca necesite aprender el encantamiento patronus, ¿por qué?-

- Curiosidad, quería saber como era tu patronus.-

- Seguramente, adoptaría una forma que te representaría a ti.-

- ¿Qué forma crees que tendría?-

- Supongo que un Dragón, después de todo es el símbolo de tu familia.-

- ¿Sólo asume forma de animales?-

- No, adopta cualquier forma, pero es más efectivo si adopta algo que tiene movimiento. De lo contrario, mi patronus tendría una forma de flor, porque vos sos dulce, tierna y delicada, como una flor.-

- Te quiero mucho.-

- Yo también te quiero mi pequeña. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué me has preguntado sobre los patronus?-

- Escuche que servían para defenderse de los dementores.-

- ¿Y?-

- Que … asumían la forma de alguien que te importaba mucho.-

- Eso es, porque se necesita pensar en un recuerdo alegre para invocarlos y generalmente, ese recuerdo es la persona a la que más amamos.-

- Entonces … ¿Si es un recuerdo triste, no aparecería el patronus?-

- Por lo que sé sobre ese encantamiento, no. Se supone que representa una fuerza positiva de la cual el dementor se alimenta.-

- Oh.- Dijo la morocha, entristeciéndose aún más.

- ¿Severus tiene un patronus?- Preguntó el rubio, dándose cuenta de por donde venía la mano.

- Sí, lo usó para alejar a un dementor y que yo pudiera pasar por las rejas del colegio.-

- ¿Qué forma tiene?-

- No importa, hasta mañana.-

- Selena.- Dijo Lucius muy serio. - ¿Qué forma tiene? - Volvió a decir.

- Es una cierva plateada. Según él, representa a una persona a la que quería pero que murió y cree que es su culpa y por eso, su patronus no a cambiado.-

Malfoy estaba furioso, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que lastimaba a Selena, saber que no era la persona más importante en la vida de Snape y que para colmo, este se había despachado con semejante mentira. - Pequeña …-

- Él no me quiere.-

- No digas eso.-

- Pero su patronus …- Dijo la morocha y comenzó a llorar.

- Mi pequeña … Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Severus te quiere.-

- Pero no como yo lo quiero a él ... Lo siento.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Porque ahora sé lo mucho que te lastimo por no sentir lo mismo por vos.-

Lucius se mordió el labio, no sabía que responderle, para poder calmarla. Ahora sí, que Severus la había hecho en grande. - No te preocupes por eso, vos me queres y …-

- Pero te lastimo, como … Severus me lastima a mi.-

- Selena … ya no pienses en eso.-

- Sería mejor que … nunca los hubiera conocido. Así yo no te lastimaría a vos y Severus no me lastimaría a mi.-

- No vuelvas a decir eso.- Siseó Lucius. - Eres lo más importante en mi vida, jamás creí que podría ser feliz, como lo soy estando contigo y que formes parte de mi familia. El que no me ames, no cambia nada de las cosas buenas que hay entre nosotros.-

- Pero …-

- Pequeña, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado mi vida. Antes todo era gris y oscuro, nada me importaba, ni siquiera mi hijo. La única diversión en mi vida, era tratar de arruinar la vida de los demás, porque estaba celoso de las cosas buenas que ellos tenían y yo no. Por eso durante muchos años odie a los Weasley, no tienen dinero suficiente para vivir con lujos como yo, y sin embargo, nunca he conocido a una familia más feliz que ellos. Tienen muchos hijos, son unidos y se apoyan unos a otros, mientras que yo … tenía una esposa frígida, bueno solo conmigo, que solo estaba dispuesta a darme un hijo y a la cual, jamás le he importado. Tenía un hijo con el cual no sabía relacionarme y un montón de aduladores que solo estaban conmigo por mi dinero.-

- ¿No estas arrepentido de haberme conocido?-

- Jamás me voy a arrepentir. Ya es tarde pequeña, es mejor que duermas. Veras como mañana, las cosas no parecen ser tan malas. Dulces sueños.-

- Dulces sueños para ti también.- Respondió la morocha.

Lucius la acarició por largo rato en la espalda, para ayudarla a dormir. Cerró los ojos, solo unos instantes, sintiendo la calidez y el perfume de la morocha.

- ¿Sele?- Preguntó el adulto.

- ¿Si?- Respondió ella, más dormida que despierta.

- No sigas pensando en él.-

- Desearía haberme enamorado de ti, porque sé que nunca me lastimarías.- Dijo la muchacha y Lucius tomó su rostro.

- Déjame consolarte.-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Severus no te esta haciendo feliz. Permíteme entregarte todo lo que él te esta negando.-

- Lu …-

- Te amo Selena y siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida.- Dijo el rubio y la besó apasionadamente. Selena no se resistió y poco a poco, Lucius fue colocándose sobre ella. Besó su cuello suavemente, mientras recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha con osadas caricias. Le quitó el camisón y le acarició los senos por sobre el corpiño, primero uno y luego el otro, sintiendo como poco a poco se iban endureciendo. Bajó hasta el ombligo, lamió el contorno lentamente y luego lo succionó varias veces, ocasionando que ella gimiera.

- Lu … espera.- Gimió la morocha.

- Pequeña … lo siento, no debí …-

- No es eso …- Respondió sonrojada. - Yo … no quiero que Draco nos escuche.-

- No te preocupes.- Dijo el rubio. Tomó su varita y realizó un hechizo silenciador. - Listo, ahora nadie podrá escuchar lo que hagamos.- Agregó el rubio y le quitó el corpiño.

- ¡Lu!-

- ¿Quieres que me detenga?-

- No.- Respondió la morocha, completamente sonrojada.

Lucius se quitó toda su ropa en pocos segundos. - ¿Estuviste así con Severus?-

- No …-

El rubio se recostó sobre su espalda. - Puedes mirarme, no me molesta.-

Selena observó muy avergonzada, la perfecta anatomía del adulto. Con los músculos del abdomen ligeramente marcados y con una gran erección. El adulto tomó la mano de la morocha y la guió para que explorara su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su miembro erecto, y lo acariciara suavemente, subiendo y bajando su mano, con lo que un gemido escapó de su boca. No podía seguir esperando. La recostó con delicadeza y volvió a besarla, mientras deslizaba su mano por el abdomen de la muchacha, siguió bajando, dejando resbalar su mano por debajo de las bragas hasta el monte que indicaba el comienzo de la feminidad de la morocha. Bajó hasta los pezones endurecidos, para amamantarse primero de uno y luego del otro, succionándolos y ejerciendo una pequeña presión sobre ellos con sus dientes, al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris con movimientos suaves y rítmicos.

Sin poder contenerse, Selena comenzó a gemir más y más fuerte. - ¡Lu!-

Él le quito las bragas, la única pieza que cubría su cuerpo, y comenzó con un camino de besos y caricias hasta el sexo palpitante de la morocha. Lo lamió y succionó, hasta llevarla al borde del orgasmo. Introdujo su lengua, en la abertura húmeda y tibia, la sacó, la metió y la movió, hasta que al fin, ella se corrió.

- ¡Lucius!- Gimió fuera de si, contorsionándose por el placer experimentado.

El rubio regresó siguiendo el camino de besos ya trazado, con su miembro cada vez más duro y necesitado. Se amamantó nuevamente, mientras tomó un frasquito del cajón de su mesa de noche y lubricó su dureza.

- Te haré mía. Tranquila, seré cuidadoso.- Le susurró al oído. Selena estaba demasiado fuera de sí, como para tratar de detenerlo. Lucius entró lentamente en la estrecha cavidad de la morocha, y casi se corre del placer experimentado. Por fin estaba con la mujer a la que tanto amaba. Ella se arqueó, por la mezcla de placer y dolor experimentado. Al principio, las embestidas eran suaves y lentas, para que ella se fuera acostumbrando, pero era algo que estaba desquiciando a Malfoy.

- ¡Lu! ¡Más!- Gimió ella. Y Lucius obedeció, aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza en cada embestida, hasta que se corrió con un potente orgasmo.

- ¡Selena!- Gimió con todas sus fuerzas. Agotado pero feliz, se acercó para besarla cuando ella desapareció. - ¿Selena?- Logró decir, antes de despertarse. Todo había sido un sueño, provocado por la calidez y el perfume de la morocha que dormía profundamente en sus brazos, ajena a todo lo sucedido. Solo había sido un condenado sueño, húmedo y pegajoso, ya que su pantalón pijama estaba mojado y viscoso. Se movió lentamente para alcanzar su varita y se aplicó un hechizo limpiador y uno secador, no quería que la pequeña notara lo ocurrido. Volvió a dejar la varita sobre la mesa, pero el movimiento despertó a la morocha.

- ¿Lu? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó media dormida.

- Nada, no te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir.- Respondió el adulto y ella volvió a acurrucarse contra él. Había sido el orgasmo más potente de su vida y solo había sido un maldito sueño. No quiso volverse a dormirse, por temor a comenzar a gemir en sueños y ocasionar que la pequeña no quisiera estar otra vez con él.

Nota de la autora:

Chicas, por favor, díganme que por lo menos una, creyó que la escena de Sele y Lu estaba ocurriendo y que no se trataba de un sueño o todas se habían dado cuenta.

¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?

¿Qué sucederá con Sele y Sevi?

¿ Amará realmente Sevi a Sele?

¿Qué forma debería adoptar el patronus que representara a Sele?

¿Cómo sería el patronus de Sele?

¿Tendría que pasar Sevi la navidad con Sele?

En el próximo capi, ahora sí, va a venir la celebración de Navidad, es que me surgieron otras cosas a medida que iba escribiendo el capi y no la pude incluir.

Itzel: me alegro que te guste este fics y aquí hay otro capi medio largo.

Nanira: el verdadero amor triunfa al fin, aunque a estos dos les va a llevar un tiempo estar verdaderamente juntos. Preguntita: ¿Quién es tu mami???

besitos y buena semana

y feliz año nuevo!!

Miaka Snape


	26. el ataque

Versión 1: Selena y Severus Snape

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18.

Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 26: El ataque.

Al amanecer, Selena despertó en los brazos de Lucius, sintiéndose segura y amada. Lo observó detenidamente, como tratando de evaluar que era lo que Malfoy tenía, que le ocasionaba cierto rechazo. Lo quería, eso era indiscutible, adoraba al rubio más que a un amigo pero no como a un novio, y definitivamente, no lo quería como a un padre y sin embargo … "Sí la maldición no existiera … quizás nosotros … estaríamos juntos. Estoy segura de que si correspondiera a Lucius, sería verdaderamente feliz y …"

- Pequeña, ¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Malfoy que acababa de despertar.

- No, solo pensaba …-

- ¿En qué?-

- Nada importante.-

- ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Sí, gracias por dejarme dormir contigo.-

- Selena … ¿Sigues pensando en el patronus de Severus?- Preguntó el rubio acariciándole el rostro.

- No puedo evitarlo. Quizás … no seamos el uno para el otro.-

- Él te quiere, estoy seguro de eso, o de lo contrario, no le permitiría que estuviera cerca de ti.-

- Pero … él no me quiere lo suficiente, su patronus … y si me amara de verdad, pasaría la Navidad con nosotros y no cuidando a Harry que es la persona a la que más odia en este mundo.-

- No sé porque Severus se ha quedado en el castillo, pero …-

- Lo sé, vas a decirme que me quiere. Tal vez, este confundido y cree que me ama y en realidad solo me quiere como … a una amiga o … peor como a una hija.-

- Pequeña …- Dijo Lucius y la abrazó.

- No quiero sentirme así, me duele mucho.- Respondió la morocha y comenzó a llorar.

- Permiso padre …- Dijo Draco asomándose en la puerta. - ¿Por qué Sele esta llorando?- Preguntó acercándose a la cama de Lucius.

- ¿Por qué te parece que tu hermana puede llorar?-

- Snape.- Gruñó Draco. Al joven rubio, no le agradaba la relación de su hermana con el jefe de Slytherin. Hacía tiempo que sentía que la morocha sufría estando junto a ese hombre, y por eso trataba de mantenerlos alejados. Aunque le costara puntos a su casa, no iba a permitir que Snape la usara y esa era la razón por la cual, los interrumpía a cada rato. - Padre, no crees que … sería mejor si Sele, ya no saliera más con Snape.-

- ¡No! Yo lo quiero.- Dijo la morocha.

- Sé que lo quieres, pero pasas más tiempo llorando que siendo feliz.- Respondió Draco.

- No puedo impedirles que estén juntos.- Dijo Lucius.

- Si, puedes. Como jefe de la familia …-

- ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si recurro a las viejas tradiciones de esta familia?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Por lo menos, Snape no la lastimaría.-

- Pero Selena dejaría de querer estar con nosotros.-

- Pero …-

- No quiero alejarme de Severus.- Gimoteo la morocha.

- ¡LO ODIO!- Gritó Draco. - Es un imbécil, se aprovecha de que vos sos muy ingenua y demasiado buena.-

- No es verdad.- Respondió Selena.

- ¿Qué no? Y entonces, ¿Por qué te la pasas llorando?-

- Porque él no me quiere tanto como yo a él.-

- Entonces, déjalo.-

- No puedo.-

- Draco, ya es suficiente. Ve al salón, en un rato estaremos allí.- Intervino Lucius.

- Padre …-

- Obedece.- Siseó el adulto y Draco se marchó, insultando a Snape.

- Mi pequeña, sé que no puedes evitar amar a Severus, pero quizás deberías escuchar lo que dice Draco.-

- Pero … si lo dejo … no podría soportarlo. Cuando nos peleamos, no podía dejar de pensar en él, sentía que me moría.-

- Es natural que te sientas así al principio, pero con el tiempo, ese sentimiento desaparece y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Te cuesta tanto, porque Severus es tu primer amor, pero ya veras que un día vas a encontrar a un muchacho que en verdad sepa apreciarte.-

- Lu, ¿No existe … una maldición que haga que ya no pueda amar a nadie? De esa forma, ya no sufriría.-

- Pequeña, ¿Estas conciente de lo que me acabas de preguntar?-

- Sí, pero …-

- No conozco ninguna maldición de ese tipo, y aunque la conociera, jamás la usaría en ti. Primero porque de esa forma, te perderías lo hermoso que es amar y ser amado, y segundo, porque no sentirías absolutamente nada ni siquiera por Draco o por mi.-

- Eso quiere decir, que sí conoces una de esas maldiciones.-

- Selena … -

- Esta bien, lo entiendo.-

Un rato después, los tres Malfoy se reunieron en el salón para desayunar.

- Padre, ¿Por qué el salón principal y la mitad del jardín están sellados?-

- Es una sorpresa, así que mantente alejado de esos lugares.-

- ¿Una sorpresa?- Preguntó la morocha y Lucius pudo captar, como eso parecía animar un poco a la muchacha.

- Así es. Es una sorpresa para Navidad.-

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Draco.

- Si te lo digo, ya no será una sorpresa, y además, tampoco pueden entrar en la cocina, si necesitan algo se lo piden a los elfos.-

- Lu, ¿Qué haremos hoy?- Preguntó la morocha

- Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta el mediodía, yo debo seguir con unos tramites y luego a la tarde podemos salir los tres juntos.-

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?-

- No pequeña, es muy aburrido y prefiero que te quedes con tu hermano.-

- Prometo no molestarte.-

- Selena, no puedo llevarte a donde voy. Te prometo compensarte por la tarde.- Dijo Lucius, que le dolía en el alma tener que rechazar a la muchacha.

- Esta bien.-

Al terminar de desayunar, Lucius se fue.

- ¿Por qué no habrá querido llevarme?-

- Probablemente porque este relacionado con la sorpresa, de otro modo, no creo que se hubiera negado.-

- ¿Qué crees que sea?-

- Si cerró la mitad de la casa, probablemente se trate de una fiesta enorme.-

- Pero …-

- ¿No me digas que no quieres tener una fiesta? A padre le daría un ataque.-

- No es eso, creí que … los Malfoy no celebraban la Navidad.-

- No la celebramos, pero supongo que ahora que vos estas con nosotros, padre instaurará la Navidad como fiesta oficial de los Malfoy.-

- ¿En verdad será una fiesta? Sería genial, la de la otra vez me gusto mucho.-

- Si es una fiesta, de seguro será aún mejor y más grande.-

Mientras tanto, Lucius no pudo evitar presentarse ante Severus, destilando bilis …

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- Siseó el rubio.

- Buenos días Lucius.- Respondió de mala gana el morocho.

- Que buenos días ni que ocho cuartos. ¿Tienes idea de por qué estoy aquí?-

- Probablemente, porque no voy a estar en las vacaciones con ustedes.-

- No exactamente. Vine para decirte que probablemente, ya no podrás estar con Selena.- Dijo Lucius y Severus se puso pálido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido de invocar a un patronus?-

- ¿Te lo contó?-

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Cree que no la amas lo suficiente o que estas confundido en lo que sientes por ella y definitivamente, tu patronus no fue de gran ayuda.-

- No sabía que …-

- Para colmo, le dices mentiras para encubrir todo.-

- No puedo explicárselo.-

- Cada cosa que haces, es para lastimarla.-

- No es mi intención.-

- Me importa un bledo que sea o no tu intención. Si la amaras como dices, ella sería más importante que quedarte aquí a cuidar a ese mocoso.-

- Es complicado, no es tan fácil …-

- El complicado eres tú.- Lo interrumpió Lucius. - No la amas.-

- Sí lo hago.-

- ¿Y el patronus?-

- No lo sé, aún no ha cambiado.-

- Ya has estado con ella demasiado tiempo como para decir que el patronus no ha cambiado. Sino cambio es porque …-

- ¿Qué sabes vos, sobre los patronus?- Lo cortó Severus. - Tú, ni si quiera puedes invocarlo.-

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi.- Siseó Lucius. - ¡Expecto patronum!- Exclamó el rubio y de la punta de su varita mágica, salió un patronus plateado con forma humana.

- Selena.- Dijo Severus, al ver que el patronus de Malfoy tomaba la forma de la muchacha. - ¿Cómo es qué …?-

- Aprendí a conjurar al patronus cuando nació mi hijo, para mantener a los dementores lejos de su cuna. Recuerda que la mansión Malfoy era usada como cuartel general por el señor oscuro, y era muy común, que esos seres merodearan la casa. Más de una vez, entraban al lugar y acosaban a Draco. Mi primer patronus tenía la forma de un dragón.-

- Representaba a tu hijo.-

- Así es. Pero desde que conocí a Selena, mi patronus se transformó en ella. Sino eres capaz de amarla, por su bien, aléjate de una vez y para siempre.- Sentenció Lucius y su patronus se desvaneció.

- La amo.-

- Entonces, demuéstraselo.-

- Así como yo no sé todo sobre ti, vos tampoco sabes todo sobre mi. Hay cosas que aún no puedo decirle o explicarle.-

- Severus, tienes que entender que es una muchacha de trece años. A esa edad, las cosas no tienen punto medio, la amas o no la amas. Tienes que hablar con ella y tratar de explicarle, o de lo contrario vas a perderla.-

- No puedo …-

- Escúchame bien, ella me pidió que le lanzara una maldición para dejar de amar y Draco, quiere que use mi puesto como jefe de familia para alejarlos. No voy a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero tú tienes que hacer algo, o me temo que quizás mi hijo, recurra a una de las tradiciones de nuestra familia.-

- Draco no puede …-

- Oh sí, Draco ya puede, tiene trece años y según la tradición familiar, ya tiene la edad necesaria.-

- Es solo un niño.-

- Que hará lo que sea para no ver sufrir a su hermana. Por si no te has dado cuenta, esos dos han creado una relación muy fuerte, ambos se han aceptado como hermanos.-

- Es por eso que nos ha estado interrumpiendo …-

- Probablemente se ha convertido en el guardián de Selena, aunque no lo halla hecho oficial.- Sentenció Lucius. - Estoy organizando una fiesta para Navidad, ya sabes que puedes venir. Sino lo haces, trata de verla aunque sea un rato, te necesita.-

- Iré luego de Navidad, le dije que pasaría el año nuevo con ella, pero estaba tan furiosa que no quiso escucharme.-

- ¿Y qué esperabas? No puede evitar querer estar contigo.-

- Lo sé.-

- Piensa en lo que te he dicho.-

- ¿Lucius?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Cómo es qué tu patronus adopta forma humana?-

- No lo sé, solo se transformó en ella.-

- ¿Sabes que muy pocos magos han logrado conjurar un patronus con esa forma?-

- Lo sé, si lo pienso es gracioso. Se supone que los magos oscuros no podemos invocar a un patronus, y mira, los dos tenemos uno.-

- Pero el tuyo …-

- Ella es mi pensamiento feliz.- Respondió el rubio y se fue.

"¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? No puedo dejar que Selena siga sufriendo por mi culpa, pero tampoco tengo las fuerzas para dejarla. Todo esto ha sido un error desde el principio." Pensaba el morocho muy angustiado.

Malfoy fue a distintos lugares para seguir con los arreglos de la fiesta de navidad. Hacía tres meses que la estaba organizando, y ya muchos murmuraban que iba a ser la fiesta más importante de por lo menos, los últimos cien años. Desde esculturas de hielo, hasta la banda de música del momento, pasando por hadas verdaderas que sirvieran la comida, eran solo algunas de las cosas, que Lucius tenía planeadas. No solo se trataba de celebrar la primera Navidad de los Malfoy, sino que también, era la celebración de la adopción de la morocha. Por eso, todo tenía que salir a la perfección.

Draco y Selena se encontraban en el salón comedor de la mansión, pensando en que hacer para pasar el tiempo …

- ¿Por qué no vamos al callejón Knocturn?-

- ¿Nosotros solos?- Preguntó Selena.

- Si, le decimos a un elfo que nos lleve. Podemos ir con Hunter y Onix.-

- Pero, ese lugar …-

- No seas gallina. Hay muchas tiendas que aún no conoces.-

- Me conformo con la única a la que entré.-

- Borgin y Burkes, es genial, tienen de todo.-

- Todas cosas horribles.-

- No seas aguafiestas.- Dijo Draco, cuando un plop sonó en el habitación.

- Hola amor.- Dijo Severus, con una mirada muy triste.-

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- Gruñó Draco.

Selena lo miró por unos segundos, indecisa entre correr hacia él o pedirle que se marche, algo que Severus notó. - Hola.- Respondió fríamente. - ¿Por qué viniste?-

- Usted no es bienvenido en nuestra casa.-

- Cállate Draco y déjame hablar con mi novia.-

- No va a ser su novia por mucho tiempo, eso se lo garantizo.-

- Draco, esta bien.- Dijo Selena. - Déjame hablar con él.-

Severus se dio cuenta, de que Lucius le había dicho la verdad, la relación entre ambos chicos era muy intensa, como si en realidad fueran hermanos de sangre.

- De acuerdo, estaré en la biblioteca. Si me necesitas me llamas.-

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.- Dijo la morocha, y Draco se retiró fulminando con la mirada a su profesor. - No me respondiste, ¿Por qué viniste?-

- Creí que te agradaría verme.-

- Severus, yo …-

- Lamento lastimarte.-

- No sientes lo mismo por mi.-

- Te amo Selena, pero hay cosas que no puedo contarte o explicarte.-

- No creo que sea verdad.-

- Mi patronus …-

- No quiero saberlo, no quiero saber nada sobre esa mujer.-

- Selena …-

- Te enojaste conmigo cuando ayude a Harry, porque estabas preocupado por la leyenda de las almas gemelas. No tenías ningún derecho a enojarte, cuando vos me ocultabas que amabas a otra.-

- Ya te dije que ella esta muerta.-

- Pero la sigues amando, ella es tu recuerdo feliz.-

- Amor …-

- No eres mi alma gemela, nunca lo has sido y no porque yo no lo deseara, sino porque vos jamás me has amado con todo tu corazón.-

- Te equivocas. ¿Crees que te podría haber despertado sino te amara?-

- Tú solo me despertaste porque yo si te amo, no porque vos sintieras algo por mi.-

- Selena, ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que eres la única mujer a la que amo?-

- No hay nada que puedas hacer.-

- ¿Quieres … que nos separemos?- Preguntó Severus angustiado.

Selena no le respondió, solo se lo quedo mirando.

- ¡AMITA!- Gritó Runy al aparecerse en la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la morocha.

- Volvió amita, el señor Dumbledore esta revisando la mansión Mafdet junto a otros magos.-

- ¿Albus?- Preguntó Severus.

- Sí señor, junto con magos del ministerio, señor.-

Draco regresó en ese momento, porque había escuchado el grito del elfo. - ¿Qué hace aquí?-

- Llama a tu padre.- Le ordenó Snape al rubio, y Draco con un gruñido lo obedeció.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Lucius cuando se apareció. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

- Albus y unos magos del ministerio están revisando esa casa.- Dijo Severus.

- ¡Ese maldito viejo!- Siseó Lucius.- ¿Lograron entrar?-

- No señor, Rogu mantiene la barrera, señor.-

- Escúchame bien, regresa a la mansión y dile a ese elfo, que iremos para allá y que bajo ninguna circunstancia levante esa barrera.-

- Si señor, Runy obedece.- Dijo el elfo y se desvaneció.

- ¿Qué harás?- Preguntó Severus.

- Pequeña, tú y Draco vendrán conmigo.-

- ¿Iremos a la mansión?- Preguntó Selena.

- Sí, es hora de que saquemos a ese viejo del medio, por lo menos por un tiempo.-

- ¿Cómo lo harás?- Preguntó el joven rubio a su padre.

- Ya veremos. Rápido, denme la mano.- Dijo el adulto.

- Iré con ustedes.- Dijo Severus.

- Haz lo que quieras.- Respondió Lucius.

Unos segundos más tarde, los cuatros se aparecieron en el jardín de los Mafdet …

- Lucius, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Eso debería preguntarles yo, ¿Qué hacen en terrenos de mi propiedad?-

- Señor Malfoy, como bien sabe usted, adquirió esta casa pero existe una cláusula que …-

- Lo sé. Compré esta casa con el riesgo de que un heredero de la familia pudiera reclamarla, pero según tengo entendido, no existe ningún familiar cercano o lejano de los Mafdet.-

- ¿Estas seguro de eso, Lucius?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Déjese de hablar en acertijos y explíquenme que hacen aquí.-

- El profesor Dumbledore, cree que ha encontrado a un heredero de la familia Mafdet.-

- ¿Sí? ¿A quién?-

- A la hija de Aine.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?-

- Detrás de ti.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó la morocha.

- Se equivoca, Selena es una Malfoy.-

- Como ya te lo había dicho, tuviste suerte en poder adoptarla, luego de lo que le has hecho a su familia.-

- ¿Mis padres? ¿Qué les ocurrió? No los he vuelto a ver desde que … me abandonaran.-

- Te ocultaron para protegerte.- Dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Protegerme? Si me echaron cuando el profesor Snape les informó que yo era una bruja.- Dijo Selena, tratando de fingir que no sabía de que le hablaban.

- ¿Dé qué hablas pequeña?- Preguntó uno de los magos del ministerio.

- Selena, es hija de muggles.- Respondió Lucius. - Sus padres la rechazaron por ser diferente y por eso, la he adoptado.-

- Es fácil de comprobar, quien es esta niña en realidad.- Sentenció Dumbledore. - Pequeña, por favor acércate.-

La morocha miró a Lucius. - Ve, todo estará bien.- Dijo el rubio. Selena se acercó hasta Dumbledore algo dubitativa.

- Pequeña, por favor apoya tu varita contra la puerta.-

Selena hizo lo que le pidieron. - ¿Así?- Preguntó tocando la puerta, y una barrera azul apareció.

- La barrera permanece intacta, Albus. Me temo que esta niña no es la heredera de los Mafdet.- Sentenció el mago del ministerio. Dumbledore se quedó pensativo.

- Bien, ahora que han averiguado lo que querían les ruego que se retiren.- Gruñó Lucius.

- Nuestras disculpas, señor Malfoy. Usted sabe que es nuestro deber confirmar estas posibilidades.-

- Lo entiendo, pero no acepto que involucren a miembros de mi familia. El ministro de magia se enterará de lo ocurrido.- Sentenció Lucius y los magos del ministerio se retiraron luego de despedirse.

- Severus, ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Estaba visitando a los Malfoy.- Respondió secamente el morocho.

- No creo que sea conveniente que te vuelvan a asociar … con determinada clase de magos.-

- Estoy en libertad de juntarme con quien me parezca adecuado.- Respondió Severus.

- Por más que intentes complacer a Malfoy, él nunca te permitirá estar con esta niña.-

- Ya le he dicho Dumbledore, que lo que suceda en mi familia, es algo que no le importa.- Intervino Lucius.

- Bien, es solo un comentario. Que pasen un buen día.- Dijo Albus y se desapareció.

- ¿No vas a tener problemas?- Le preguntó la morocha a su novio.

- Estaré bien, Albus me necesita.-

- Es mejor que regresemos a la casa.- Dijo Lucius.

- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato para hablar con Selena?- Preguntó el morocho.

- Si ella esta de acuerdo, no hay problema.- Sentenció el rubio.

- No puedes permitir que se queden.- Gruñó Draco.

- Aún soy el jefe de la familia y por lo tanto, soy el que decide que se puede o no hacer.- Siseó Lucius.

- Me quedo con Severus, luego puede llevarme a la casa.-

- Esta bien pequeña. Nos vemos luego.- Respondió Malfoy sujetando a su hijo y desapareciéndose.

- ¡Runy!- Llamó la morocha.

- ¡Amita! ¿Hicimos todo bien?-

- Si, muy bien. Ahora quiero pedirte que te asegures que no hay ninguna otra persona dentro de los terrenos de los Mafdet, salvo nosotros.- Dijo la muchacha. El elfo se desapareció por un minuto y luego regresó.

- No hay nadie amita.-

- Entonces, ¿puedes llevarnos a Severus y a mi al interior?-

- Sí amita, Runy hace cualquier cosa que la amita le pida.- Respondió el pequeño elfo sujetando la capa de ambos. Un instante más tarde se encontraban en el interior.

- Mucho mejor.- Dijo Selena. - Me estaba congelando.-

- ¡Amita!- Exclamó Rogu.

- ¡Hola a todos!- Respondió la morocha a los elfos que se le acercaron.

- Amita, ¿Desea algo?-

- Si, podrías darme una taza de chocolate caliente y para Severus …-

- Un café.- Respondió el adulto.

- En seguida, amita.- Respondió una elfina.

- Nosotros seguiremos trabajando.- Dijo Rogu y se retiraron.

- Selena … ¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté?-

- Lo recuerdo.- Respondió secamente la morocha.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

- Desearía nunca haberte conocido.-

- Selena …- Dijo Severus, mientras su corazón parecía caerse a pedazos.

- No puedo dejarte y tampoco puedo estar contigo.-

- Amor … tienes que entender que …-

- ¿Qué?-

- Yo tengo treinta y tres años, tengo un pasado que no puedo olvidar ni borrar.-

- ¿Ahora es mi culpa por ser chica?-

- No estoy hablando de que alguien tenga la culpa. Solo quiero que entiendas, que tuve una vida antes de conocerte y que esa vida … fue horrible. No tenía a nadie a quien le importara y …-

- La tenías a ella.- Lo interrumpió Selena. La morocha no podía evitarlo, estaba celosa de esa mujer y sentía que a pesar de que estaba muerta, aún podía robarle el corazón de su novio.

- La conocí mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ella era hija de muggles y …-

- Así que yo era su reemplazo, hasta que te enteraste que era de sangre pura. Por eso quisiste terminar conmigo.-

- TONTA … una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, te expliqué que no estoy a tu altura por ser un mestizo. Te amo, no estoy contigo para que reemplaces a nadie.- "Es mi culpa que no confíe en mi. Durante todo este tiempo, solo le he creado una duda tras otra con respecto a lo que siento por ella."

- Pero … No puedo evitar sentirme así. Sé que me quieres, pero … solo deseo que me quieras solo a mi.-

- Selena … te amo solo a ti. Ella … jamás pudo aceptarme tal como soy. Por un tiempo sintió lastima por mi y por eso pudimos ser amigos y luego … no soportó que yo me juntara con ciertas personas y …-

- ¿Los mortífagos?-

- No, ella se alejó cuando aún estábamos en el colegio, cuando yo me juntaba con Lucius, y otros futuros magos oscuros.-

- ¿Sí pudieras … cambiar tu pasado … la elegirías a ella?-

Valla aprieto en que lo había puesto la morocha. Ciertamente Severus deseaba cambiar su pasado, principalmente para no convertirse en un mortífago y quizás …

- Cambiaría mi pasado si pudiera, pero … de todas formas, estoy seguro de que nunca hubiera estado con ella.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Porque ella no me amaba, me quería como a un amigo y sentía pena por mi, y eso es algo que nunca pude soportar. Si vos … también sintieras lastima por mi … tampoco estaríamos juntos. No es eso lo que yo deseo …-

- Severus …- Dijo la morocha y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Snape no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos, lo había tomado por sorpresa el acercamiento de su novia.

- Creí que … nunca volverías a abrazarme.- Respondió el profesor de pociones, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- Lamento haberme comportado así. Sufriste durante mucho tiempo y yo solo logró hacerte recordar un montón de cosas feas y dolorosas y …-

- No te preocupes amor. Aún eres muy joven para entender algunos hechos de mi pasado, por eso es natural que actúes así. Yo debería tratar de explicarte en lugar de …-

- Actuar como el hombre serio y reservado que eres.-

- Básicamente, si.-

- Pero eres así, y por eso te amo.-

- ¿Creí que ser tan reservado y serio, eran partes de mis defectos?-

- Pues, yo amo todos tus defectos y virtudes.-

- Entonces … ¿No quieres que nos alejemos?-

- No. Solo … me cuesta aceptar, que alguna vez existió otra mujer a la que querías.-

- Selena …- Dijo Severus besándola suavemente. - Eso quiere decir que estas celosa.-

- Claro que si.- Respondió la morocha sonrojada y Snape no pudo evitar reírse. - No te rías.-

- Lo siento. Nunca creí que alguien me quisiera lo suficiente como para celarme.- Dijo el adulto, cuando la elfina regresó con las bebidas calientes. Luego de cumplido su deber se retiró.

- Severus …- Dijo la morocha y lo besó con desesperación, aprovechando que se habían quedado solos nuevamente. - Te amo.-

- Amor, no sé que haría sin ti.-

- No pienses en eso, siempre estaré contigo.-

- Aún no entiendo que hice para merecerte.-

- Ser el hombre más atractivo, valiente e inteligente del mundo.-

- ¿Segura que estas hablando de mi?-

- ¡Severus Snape! ¿Qué te he dicho?-

- Solo bromeaba.-

- No eres bueno para hacer bromas.-

- Ya me lo imaginaba.-

- ¿No te vas a quedar conmigo en la mansión?-

- No amor, lo siento.-

- Esta bien, pero aunque sea, ven a visitarme un ratito todos los días.-

- De acuerdo, lo prometo.-

- ¿Besos?- Preguntó la morocha y Severus obedeció. Se besaron y acariciaron por largo tiempo, hasta que era hora de almorzar.

- Amita, ¿Va a quedarse a almorzar?-

- No Rogu, lo siento. Severus y yo debemos irnos. Trataré de venir a verlos otro día.-

- La estaremos esperando, amita.-

- ¿Me llevas a casa?-

- Por supuesto que sí.- Respondió Severus y la alzó.

- ¿Qué haces?-

- Tratar de ser un poco romántico.- Dijo el morocho, sonrojándose. La muchacha se acurrucó contra él y luego se desaparecieron.

- ¡Al fin regresaste!- Exclamó Draco. - Estaba preocupado por ti, y usted ¿Por qué no baja a mi hermana?- Siseó el rubio mirando a Snape.

Severus la bajó suavemente y … - Pequeño mocoso, tenme más respeto.-

- Tiene que ganarse mi respeto.-

- ¡Ya basta los dos!- Los reprendió la morocha, antes de que su hermano y su novio se arrancaran los ojos. - Draco, todo esta bien.-

- No lo esta … mientras estés con este sujeto.-

- ¡Draco!- Siseó Lucius, que considero oportuno intervenir. - Severus, ¿Te quedas a almorzar?-

Snape miró a su novia y luego al joven rubio que seguía mirándolo muy insolentemente. - Sí, lo haré.-

- Me alegro, veo que estas pensando mejor las cosas.- Respondió Lucius.

La morocha se acercó a su novio y lo tomó de la mano. - Ven, vamos a mi habitación hasta que este la comida.-

- No, deben quedarse aquí.- Gruñó Draco.

- ¿Por qué estas actuando así?-

- No quiero que estés a solas con este sujeto.- Siseó el joven rubio, mientras que a Severus comenzaba a subírsele la presión. Definitivamente, Draco era digno hijo de su padre, entrometido a más no poder.

- Mi novia y yo, no necesitamos de tu permiso.-

- No, pero necesitan el de nuestro padre.-

- Draco, ya déjalos tranquilos.- Gruñó Malfoy, que no tenía ningún interés de meterse en semejante discusión.

- Pero padre …-

- Ya me has escuchado. Termina ya con los berrinches.- Sentenció Lucius.

- Creí que la amabas.- Murmuró Draco y salió de la habitación. Sin embargo, logró que su padre montara en cólera.

- SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR, DIMELO EN LA CARA.- Bramó Malfoy.

- SE LA ESTAS REGALANDO A ESTE SUJETO QUE NO LA AMA.- Respondió el joven rubio, dándose media vuelta.

- ¡DRACO! No soy un objeto para que me regalen. Fui yo la que eligió estar con Severus, si de verdad me quieres deberías aceptar mi decisión y no actuar de esta forma..- Intervino la morocha, sujetando a Lucius, antes de que éste terminara por perder la cabeza.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el muchacho y salió de la habitación.

- Voy a ir a hablar con él y aclararle unas cuantas cosas.- Siseó Lucius.

- No lo harás, porque si vas, solo echaras más leña al fuego.-

- Tiene que entender que yo …-

- No puedes ir en este estado, primero te tranquilizas.- Sentenció la morocha.

- Recuerda que yo soy tú … no me des ordenes.-

- No lo hago. Solo trato de que no se maten el uno al otro.-

- Creo que lo mejor es que me retire.- Dijo Snape, que no quería seguir interrumpiendo la armonía en la familia Malfoy.

- ¡NO!- Exclamaron a la vez la morocha y el rubio.

- Eres nuestro invitado para almorzar y vas a quedarte.- Sentenció Lucius.

- Más que una invitación parece un orden.- Gruñó Severus.

- Quédate …- Suplicó la morocha.

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que mi presencia ocasione problemas.-

- Sí te vas, pondrás triste a mi pequeña.- Dijo el rubio.

- Ya dije que no me voy.-

- Aún soy el jefe de esta casa y como tal … tienes mi bendición para estar con mi niña.- Sentenció Lucius y Severus se sonrojó. A la morocha le pareció divertido lo que Malfoy acababa de decir y comenzó a reírse, y esa risa, despejó el ambiente pesado que había en el lugar.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?- Preguntó el rubio.

- Es qué … sonaste muy anticuado.-

- ¡Oye! No soy viejo.-

- Dije anticuado, no viejo.-

- Es lo mismo.-

- Lucius, eres genial.- Dijo la muchacha y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Vamos, váyanse que cuando este la comida les aviso.- Dijo el rubio, dándole un beso en la frente.

Por el camino a la habitación de la morocha …

- ¿Entendiste lo que Lucius dijo?- Preguntó Severus con curiosidad.

- Sí, que podemos estar juntos.- Respondió la morocha y Snape se sonrojó.

- Creo que no lo entendiste del todo.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Usó la palabra … bendición.

- Lo sé, por eso le dije que sonó muy anticuado.-

- En las familias de sangre pura, cuando el padre le da la bendición al novio en una relación, implica que …- Dijo el morocho sonrojándose aún más.

- ¿Qué? Déjate de tanto misterio.-

- Que yo … que nosotros …-

- ¡Severus! ¡Dilo de una vez!- Dijo la morocha impaciente.

- Que nosotros … podemos casarnos.-

Selena se sonrojó, hasta ese momento no había pensado en casarse. - ¡Oh!- Expresó la morocha, que no sabía que otra cosa decir. Había fantaseado muchas veces con vivir con Severus, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en que forma. Entraron a la habitación, sin saber como continuar la conversación.

"No debí decirle nada. ¿Por qué habré abierto la bocota?" - Selena … ¿Alguna vez pensaste en … casarte conmigo?-

- No, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.-

- ¿No crees que seguiremos juntos … cuando vos seas un poco más grande?-

- Nunca voy a dejarte, es solo que no lo había pensado.- Respondió la morocha abrazándolo.

- Pero … cuando te pregunté si vivirías conmigo …-

- Dije que sí y lo mantengo.-

- Selena …- Dijo Severus y la estrujó con fuerza. - Te amo.-

- Yo también te amo.-

- Amor, ¿Cuándo seas mayor … crees que nosotros …?-

- Estoy segura de que seremos muy felices juntos. Seré … Selena Snape.- Respondió la morocha sonrojándose, entendiendo que era lo que Severus trataba de preguntarle y no se animaba. El profesor de pociones sonrió sonrojado y la besó tiernamente.

En otro lugar de la mansión Malfoy, Draco no podía contener su furia y su frustración al saber que su hermana estaba con Snape. "Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que la lastime. No la merece, ese sujeto … me las va a pagar."

Por otra parte, Lucius estaba en la cocina tratando de no pensar en lo que estaban haciendo los dos enamorados. Los celos del rubio iban en aumento, a tal punto que tenía ganas de interrumpirlos con cualquier excusa tonta. "No puedo hacerlo, les di mi bendición y Selena … es feliz con él."

- Amo, el almuerzo ya esta listo.- Informó Krispy.

- Bien, pon la mesa.- Ordenó el rubio y fue en busca de la morocha y Snape.

Como de costumbre, Selena estaba sentada sobre Severus, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. El morocho deslizó una mano por debajo del buzo de la morocha, para acariciarle la espalda. Deseaba seguir explorando el cuerpo de su novia, pero aún no se animaba, no estaba seguro de que ella se lo permitiera. La besó tiernamente en el cuello, cuando el rubio entró.

- Lamento interrumpir.- Dijo Malfoy, medio gruñendo, los celos comenzaban a apoderarse de él. - La comida esta lista.-

- Ya vamos.- Respondió la morocha sonrojada. Snape solo se limitó a asentir, pues también estaba muy sonrojado.

Lucius salió de la habitación y fue a ver a Draco. Un rato más tarde, todos estaban en el comedor. Selena se veía radiante junto a Severus y por eso el joven rubio, decidió que era mejor no arruinar las cosas, por lo menos, por ahora. Luego de comer, Severus se despidió de su novia y le prometió que la visitaría al día siguiente.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Draco.

- Yo, voy a darme una ducha.- Respondió el adulto. - Descansen un rato y luego podremos ir de compras.-

- Esta bien, dormiremos la siesta.- Dijo el joven rubio resignado.

- No pongas esa cara.- Le dijo la morocha a su hermano. - Solo dormiremos un rato.-

- No me gusta dormir la siesta.-

- Quédate haciendo otra cosa.- Respondió la muchacha, cuando Lucius se retiró. Lo vio alejarse de reojo, parecía molesto.

- ¿Vas a acostarte?-

- Solo un rato.-

- ¡Ufa! Me quedo solo y voy a aburrirme.-

- Saca a pasear a Hunter o llévate a Onix.-

- ¡Oh! Sí, que divertido.-

- Nos vemos luego.-

- ¡Espera! ¿Me vas a dejar solo?-

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Quédate un ratito más.- Suplicó el rubio.

- ¿Para qué?-

- No sé, estoy aburrido.-

- ¡Draco!-

- Esta bien, que descanses.- Respondió el rubio dándose por vencido.

Selena fue hasta su habitación, se cambió y se acostó a dormir. Una hora después, Lucius la despertó.

- ¿Ya me tengo que levantar? Pero si recién me acosté.- Protestó media dormida.

- Ya ha pasado una hora, pero no tienes que levantarte, no fue mi intención despertarte, solo … quería acariciarte el rostro.-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada.-

- ¿Lu?-

- Estoy bien.-

- No es verdad. Lamento que me vieras … tan cariñosa con Severus.-

- ¿Por eso se vinieron a tu pieza?-

- Sí, no quería incomodarte o hacerte sentir mal.-

- Creí que … ustedes …-

- ¿Qué?-

- Se iban a acostar.-

- ¿A dormir?-

- No, pequeña. Creí que ustedes …-

Selena se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que Lucius le insinuaba. - Sólo nos hemos besado.-

- ¿Alguien te habló sobre … las relaciones sexuales?-

- Algo … en mi colegio muggle, nos llevaron a una charla.-

- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?-

- No.- Respondió la morocha muy colorada, no era un tema que quisiera hablar con el rubio.

- Es mejor que hables conmigo que con Severus, supongo que a él le daría un infarto con tan solo insinuarle algo sobre el tema.-

- Yo no …-

- Cuando quieras hablar sobre eso, me lo dices.-

- Esta bien.-

- Selena …-

- No estés triste.- Dijo la morocha acariciándole el rostro. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Cada vez que estoy con Severus, vos te pones muy mal y no me gusta verte así.-

- No te preocupes pequeña, ya se me va a pasar.-

La muchacha se hizo a un lado en la cama. - Ven, duerme un rato conmigo.-

- Pequeña …- Dijo el rubio, acostándose junto a ella y abrazándola.

Los días siguientes, pasaron rápidamente, entre compras navideñas y visitas de Severus. Por fin llegó el día de Navidad y el misterio de la fiesta fue revelado.

- Esta noche festejaremos la Navidad y lo más importante, tú adopción.- Anunció Lucius, acariciándole tiernamente el rostro a la morocha. - Esta vez, a la fiesta asistirán las familias más destacadas del mundo mágico, no solo de Gran Bretaña, sino que también, he invitado a una cuantas familias de sangre pura de otras naciones.-

- ¡GENIAL!- Exclamaron el joven rubio y su hermana.

- Así que deben irse preparando. Pequeña te he mandado a hacer un vestido muy especial, la elfina te ayudara a ponértelo.-

- Gracias.- Dijo la morocha y lo abrazó. - Fue hasta su habitación a probarse el vestido con la ayuda de Minsky y un rato más tarde, Lucius se asomó …

- ¿Puedo pasar?-

- Sí.-

- Te ves hermosa.-

- Gracias, ¿Me ayudas con el cierre?- Preguntó la morocha, dándose vuelta, para que Lucius le subiera el cierre. Luego de hacerlo, el adulto pasó sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha jalándola hacía él. Miró el reflejo de los dos juntos en el espejo y suspiro al pensar que no era más que una ilusión.

- Haríamos una bonita pareja.- Dijo el rubio sin soltarla. - Lo siento, no debí decir eso.-

- Esta bien, no me molesta.- Respondió la morocha, colocando sus manos sobre las del rubio y apoyando su espalda por completo contra él. Permanecieron un buen rato abrazados de esa forma y Lucius apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

- Sino existiera la maldición … quizás nosotros …- Trató de decir Malfoy.

- Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado.-

- ¿No me ves como … tu padre?-

- No. Te quiero demasiado, pero no como a un padre y sí mucho más que a un amigo.-

- Pero no como a Severus.-

- No.-

- ¿Estas confundida?-

- Quizás un poco. Amo a Severus … pero sus secretos, su patronus … no sé. Y vos …-

- ¿Si?-

- Siento que si estuviéramos juntos … siempre sería feliz, pero … no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo que me aleja de ti, no sé que es.-

- Probablemente sea la maldición, ocasiona que te sientas atraída por mi y al mismo tiempo te aleja. Pero si lo que sientes por Severus es más intenso que lo que sientes por mi, entonces tu lugar es junto a él.-

- Lo siento.- Respondió la morocha y se dio vuelta para abrazarlo.

- No es tu culpa.-

La recepción de la fiesta era interminable, los invitados llegaban unos tras otros sin parar. Al parecer Lucius, había invitado a medio mundo mágico, pero siempre solo a los de sangre pura y de cierto nivel.

"Es obvio que no iba a invitar a los Weasley" Pensaba la morocha, al observar a los invitados. Varios tenían el aspecto de ser buenos partidarios del lado oscuro, por las miradas frías e intimidantes. La fiesta transcurría alegremente, y por suerte esta vez, el Señor Nott se ahorró sus horribles comentarios. Sin embargo, la morocha se sentía algo incómoda, cuando notó a uno de los hombres que la miraba muy intensamente, ya que su expresión era muy fría y cruel. Desde que había llegado que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, fuera a donde fuera, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, porque quizás solo era su imaginación.

Luego de la cena y el baile, la morocha fue hasta su habitación a buscar un libro que Blaise le pidió, cuando casi todos los invitados se habían retirado. Al salir, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda al ver a ese hombre apoyado contra la pared, frente a su puerta.

- Así que eres la hija de Malfoy.- Dijo el hombre con una voz suave y seductora, pero con una expresión muy cruel.

- Disculpe Señor, pero no debe andar por este sector, es la parte privada de la casa.-

- Mi nombre es Vayu, soy un … viejo conocido de Lucius.- Respondió acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- Si me disculpa, debo regresar.-

- No tienes porque apurarte. Eres muy bonita, ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó cortándole el paso.

- Señor, con su permiso, yo …-

- ¿Te ha hablado Lucius de su pasado?-

- No sé a que se refiere.-

- A las cosas que solía hacer.-

"Debe referirse a la época de mortífago." Pensaba la morocha, bastante incómoda. - No sé …-

- Te lo diré.- Sentenció y rápidamente sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a la morocha. Aterrada, Selena trató de gritar pero no tenía voz. El hombre la sujeto y la obligó a entrar nuevamente en su habitación …

- Tú nuevo padre, solía divertirse seduciendo a las esposas de otros … Cuando me enteré que había seducido a mi mujer … no tuve más remedio que asesinarla, tal como dicta las tradiciones de mi pueblo. Por supuesto que a él no le importo. Ha sido tan imbécil de invitarme, y probablemente ya ni recuerde quien soy. Todos estos años he estado esperando la oportunidad de vengarme … y aquí estoy. Dicen que la venganza es dulce … veamos si de verdad lo es.- Sentenció el hombre, arrinconando a la morocha contra la pared, sujetándola con fuerza y besándola tan salvajemente, que con un mordisco le hizo sangrar el labio. Selena trataba de safarse, pero ese hombre era demasiado fuerte. Deslizó una mano por debajo de su vestido y comenzó a acariciarla entre las piernas.

- Veo que te gusta, te estas humedeciendo.- Dijo el hombre con malicia. - Será divertido estar dentro tuyo.-

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué ocurrirá con Selena?

¿Qué sucede entre Sele y Lu?

¿Severus en realidad ama a la morocha? ¿Podrán seguir juntos?

El próximo capítulo: Crímenes del pasado.

Nanira: espero impaciente tu historia, apuesto a que debe ser genial. Sí, soy argentina, vivo en la ciudad de Bahía Blanca y vos ¿De dónde sos?

Me diverti mucho escribiendo esa escenita, no soy muy buena escribiendo lemons, así que quise experimentar un poquito.

Itzel: aquí va otro capi un poco largo, y los próximos … bueno estarán llenos de drama, me imagino que se van a quedar muy intrigadas con el final que he escrito. El pratronus de Sevi, es un verdadero problemin pero en fin. Ya veremos como van a salir las cosas

Besitos a todas y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

PD: si les interesa, estoy escribiendo otra versión de este fic en mi blog.

http:// simplementesola. blogcindario. com (saquenle los espacios)


	27. crimenes del pasado

Versión 1: Selena y Severus Snape

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENA DE AGRESIÓN SEXUAL. Como ya les había dicho en otro capi, depende de ustedes si la leen o no. Pueden saltearse la escena o el capi, en cualquiera de los dos casos, nos leemos al final de este o en el próximo.

Miaka Snape.

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 27: Crímenes del pasado.

Hacía unos meses que Lucius Malfoy no sabía que hacer con su vida. Llevaba dos años de casado, la misma cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que finalizó su educación en Hogwarts. Su esposa Narcisa. era más fría que un témpano de hielo y se negó a darle un hijo, hasta que hubieran pasado por lo menos cinco años de matrimonio y sólo le daría un heredero. Su padre ya lo había entregado al señor oscuro, pero éste aún no había solicitado sus servicios, salvo en lo referido a lo económico.

- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Te interesa?- Preguntó Lucius.

- He escuchando bastantes historias sobre él, pero … no me aceptaría a mi.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Recuerda que soy hijo de un asqueroso muggle.-

- Severus, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro que tus habilidades en artes oscuras y en pociones, le agradaran a mi señor.- Dijo el rubio, que se había reunido con Snape durante las vacaciones de verano en el callejón Diagon. No sabía bien porque, trataba de seducir al morocho para que ingresara en el pequeño ejercito del Innombrable, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo odia la idea. "Tal vez así, no me sienta tan solo."

- No estoy seguro.-

- Vamos, ¿Qué te preocupa? Seguramente, podrás llamar su atención.-

- ¿De qué hablas?- Siseó Severus.

- Tú sabes de quien hablo. Seria bueno que para variar, seas vos quien tenga el poder de poner en su lugar a esos mugrosos gryffindors, o me vas a decir que ya no te molestan. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres fuertes y poderosos, si te unes a nosotros … lo serás.-

"Quizás tenga razón y pueda impresionar a Lily."Pensaba Severus. - Esta bien, lo pensaré.-

- Bien, pero recuerda que solo lo podrás conocer cuando termines el colegio, yo te lo presentaré.-

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Snape y un rato más tarde se separaron.

Lucius caminaba por el callejón sin nada que hacer, hasta que se chocó con Aine.

- Aine.- Dijo el rubio sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la mujer. Encontrarse con ella, era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

- Malfoy.- Respondió secamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Bien, si me disculpas …-

- Espera, ¿Podemos hablar?-

- No hay nada de lo que nosotros podamos hablar.-

- ¿Sigo sin agradarte?-

- Por supuesto, sigues con esa actitud tan desagradable y comportándote … como un mago oscuro.-

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

- Mael ha recibido unas cuantas denuncias en tu contra, sin contar que eres sospechoso de torturar a varios muggles.-

- Cierto, me olvidaba de tu adorado novio Mael, el perfecto mago blanco y orgulloso león.-

- Mael es mi esposo, nos casamos hace un año y ahora es un importante auror.- Respondió Aine. - Así que déjate de perder tu tiempo conmigo.- Agregó la mujer y se marchó, dejando a Lucius solo y sin saber lo mucho que le dolió su manera de tratarlo.

Un tiempo después, Su padre lo llamó …

- Lucius, tienes que participar de este contrato, beneficiara mucho a nuestra familia. Es hora de que empieces a entender como los Malfoy conseguimos nuestra fortuna. El Señor Izanagi, vendrá a quedarse un tiempo junto con su hijo y su nuera.-

Unos días después …

- Señor Izanagi que placer verlo.- Dijo el Señor Malfoy. - Este es mi hijo Lucius y su esposa Narcisa.-

- Mucho gusto. Esta es mi nuera Siva y mi hijo Vayu.- Dijo el Señor Izanagi.

Los días siguientes, la convivencia entre las dos familias era muy cordial, sobre todo porque Lucius se mantenía alejado. Siva había comenzado a tratar de acercarse al joven rubio con distintos pretextos hasta que …

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Lucius.

- Un hijo.- Respondió la mujer.

- Díselo a tu marido.- Gruñó el rubio.

- Él no puede darme hijos, lo hemos intentado durante un par de años.-

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-

Siva se acercó a él y con su mano rozó la entrepierna del rubio. - Tú puedes dármelo.-

- Estoy casado.-

- Pero … no los he escuchado tener acción. Todo lo contrarió, su esposa duerme en el otro extremo de la mansión.-

- Los hijos de los Malfoy siempre son rubios, independientemente de la familia de la madre. Tú y tu esposo son trigueños.-

- Existen distintos hechizos.-

- Veo que lo has pensado.-

- Así es.- Dijo Siva rozando sus labios contra los del rubio.

Lucius sabía que esta era una muy mala idea, pero unos días después no pudo soportar más las insinuaciones de esa mujer. Se veían a escondidas, en distintos sectores de la casa. Siva era una experta en el arte del sexo y muy pronto, Lucius se hizo adicto. Su apetito sexual iba en aumento día tras día, y Siva conseguía complacerlo. El mes de estadía de los Izanagi llegó a su fin y tras una breve despedida se marcharon. Lucius no volvió a ver nunca más a Siva ni a su esposo, y luego de unos años, la había olvidado por completo. Pero su apetito sexual no disminuyó y por tal motivo, tuvo que recurrir a diversas amantes, a las cuales seguiría viendo durante gran parte de su vida.

Unos meses después durante la época de pascuas, en el callejón Diagon …

- Severus, veo que te decidiste.- Dijo Lucius.

- Sí, quiero verlo ahora.-

- Te dije en el verano, que tendrías que esperar hasta terminar el colegio.-

- No quiero esperar, quiero tener ese poder ahora.-

- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

- Nada que te importe.-

- Te ves … un poco cambiado.-

- No sé de que me hablas.-

- Tú mirada se ha vuelto más fría e intimidante, ¿Qué te han hecho los gryffindors?-

- ¿Por qué tienen que haber sido ellos?-

- No creo que sea a causa de los TIMOS.-

- Estoy cansado de las humillaciones.- Siseó Severus, mientras recordaba como James Potter lo había elevado por los aires, y le había quitado los pantalones y los calzoncillos frente a todo el colegio. Todos estallaron en risa frente a su cara, las burlas lo seguían a cualquier lado que iba. Y para colmo, ocasionó que se peleara con Lily. Ahora estaba solo, más solo que nunca y deseaba tener el poder para vengarse y recuperar a la mujer a la que amaba.

- Esta bien, cuando terminé el año, ven a mi mansión.- Sentenció Lucius.

- Lo haré.- Dijo Severus y se marchó. Al llegar a su casa de Spinner's End …

- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿En dónde demonios andabas?- Gruñó Tobías Snape.

- Por ahí.- Respondió desafiante Severus, para recibir al segundo siguiente, un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz y el labio.

- ¡PONTE A LIMPIAR ESTE CHIQUERO O YA SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA!- Bramó el adulto, desabrochando la hebilla del cinto. Severus se estremeció, aún no terminaban de cerrarse, las heridas del último castigo que había recibido por dejar quemar la cena. Se alejó y comenzó a arreglar esa casa que tanto odiaba, mientras trataba de mantener la furia y el dolor que se debatían en su interior. No quería llorar como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, cuando su madre aún vivía y podía consolarlo, porque ahora no había nadie a quien le importara. "Y probablemente siempre será así. A Lily ya no le importo, no le importo a nadie, pero cuando me una al señor oscuro … conseguiré el respeto y el amor de Lily." Pensaba Severus mientras continuaba con la limpieza. "En cuanto a éste … me vengaré. Los muggles jamás deberían tener hijos magos, hay que acabar con todos ellos. Y luego … haré arder este lugar hasta sus cimientos."

En el presente …

- Lucius.-

- ¿Qué quieres Casius?-

- Veo que no has perdido la costumbre.-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos.-

- ¿Dé quién hablas particularmente?-

- De Vayu Izanagi.-

- Nuestras familias hicieron hace tiempo un buen acuerdo, ¿Por qué dices que somos enemigos?-

- Mi viejo amigo, deberías llevar una lista de tus amantes, por si no lo recuerdas te follaste a su esposa más de una vez, ella es la que te hizo adicto al sexo, ¿Lo olvidaste?-

Lucius se estremeció al recordar a Siva, no había sido su intención invitar a nadie peligroso a su fiesta, principalmente para mantener a Selena a salvo. Escudriñó el salón atentamente viendo que los únicos que aún permanecían en la mansión era los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Zabini y los Nott. Vio que su hijo estaba junto al resto de los muchachos, pero no había ninguna señal de la morocha, camino rápidamente hasta Draco y …

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?- Preguntó Lucius un poco alterado y seguido por Nott.

- Fue a su habitación.- Respondió Draco extrañado por el cambio de humor de su padre.

- Se a tardado bastante, fue a buscar un libro.- Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Cuánto hace que se fue?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Unos diez o quince minutos.- Explicó Theodore.

El estómago de Lucius se contrajo por el temor, no recordaba que Vayu se hubiera marchado. - Quédense aquí.- Siseó el rubio.

- Padre, ¿Qué ocurre?-

- No tengo tiempo, obedece.- Gruñó y salió como un tornado en dirección a la habitación de su pequeña, mientras Casius les hizo señas al Señor Crabbe y al Señor Goyle que los siguieran, el padre de Blaise decidió también seguirlos.

Selena forcejeaba en su habitación tratando de escapar de ese hombre, pero él ejercía fuerza con su cuerpo, manteniéndola aprisionada contra la pared, mientras continuaba acariciándola entre las piernas.

- Hueles muy bien.- Dijo Vayu. Con su varita hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que amarraron los brazos de Selena tan fuerte, que casi le cortaban la circulación. Se separó unos centímetros y le arrancó a jirones el vestido. - Tienes un buen cuerpo, pero sigues siendo algo niñata.- Agregó mientras la arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama. La morocha golpeo su cabeza contra el borde de madera y un hilo de sangre comenzó a correr por su rostro. Vayu le lamió el cuerpo y le dio pequeños mordiscos y algunos golpes para obligarla a que se quedara quieta.

- Será peor para ti, si peleas.- Dijo amenazante el hombre, contemplando el rostro de la morocha lleno de lágrimas. Siguió recorriendo el cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo, a veces con suaves caricias y otras veces provocándole dolor.

Había pensado tantas veces en vengarse de Malfoy, pero nunca imaginó que le haría esto, a una niña que no tenía nada que ver. Cuando vio las lágrimas de la morocha, vaciló en continuar, pero se había excitado con la situación y quizás, podría cambiar las cosas.

- Si te portas bien, no te haré daño.- Dijo Vayu, quitándole las ataduras. Se acercó lentamente y la besó con suavidad. Pero Selena seguía sin corresponderlo y apretó sus labios con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Bésame!- Ordenó el hombre, pero la morocha negó con la cabeza.

El adulto deslizó su mano hasta el sexo de la chica y la acarició nuevamente con la esperanza de que ella gimiera. Sin embargo, la muchacha seguía llorando y manteniendo sus labios apretados, hasta que los abrió al tratar de gritar sin voz, por el dolor que sintió cuando Vayu introdujo un dedo en su interior.

- Eres virgen.- Dijo el hombre sorprendido. - Descuida, no lo serás por mucho tiempo, te haré mujer.- Agregó, levantándose de la cama y comenzando a desnudarse. Selena estaba aterrada. "Voy a morir igual que mi madre." Completamente desnudo, se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, cuando un ruido ensordecedor invadió el lugar, seguido por una haz de luz verde que envolvió la habitación por completo. Vayu cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y sin vida. En la entrada, Lucius estaba con una expresión mezcla de horror y furia, y detrás suyo se encontraban el señor Goyle y el señor Crabbe, que se acercaron al cadáver, lo sujetaron y se desaparecieron. Nott miraba el cuerpo de la morocha de forma libidinosa e inapropiada, algo que el señor Zabini advirtió.

- Casius ve a informarle a los demás lo ocurrido.- Dijo el padre de Blaise y el señor Nott se marchó.

Lucius entró en la habitación, se quitó la capa y envolvió a su pequeña, mientras el señor Zabini reconstruía la puerta para luego marcharse. La morocha se aferró a Lucius con todas sus fuerzas mientras estallaban en un llanto sin sonido.

- Pequeña, mi pequeña.- Decía Lucius abrazándola muy fuerte y acunándola entre sus brazos. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar. - Lo siento pequeña, ha sido mi culpa. Siempre supe que los errores que había cometido en el pasado, tarde o temprano tendría que pagarlos, pero nunca imagine que sería de esta forma.-

Agregó el rubio, que no podía soportar lo ocurrido con esa niña, su lado oscuro que se había mantenido dormido desde que la pequeña vivía con él, comenzó a tomar fuerzas. Un impulso asesino se apoderaba de él, la necesidad de torturar y vengarse, iban en aumento, pero era tarde, Vayu ya estaba muerto.

- Pequeña, por favor dime algo.- Dijo Lucius alejándose un poco, pero ella volvió a aferrarlo. - Selena …-

La morocha se alejó un poco y señaló su garganta y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No puedes hablar? ¿Te ha hechizado?- Preguntó el rubio y ella asintió. - Pequeña …- Agregó para luego levantar el hechizo. Al segundo siguiente, el llanto de la morocha a todo pulmón, le desgarró el corazón.

- Lucius …- Gimoteó la muchacha, aforrándose cada vez más fuerte a él.

- Pequeña … - Dijo el rubio. "Tengo que pensar fríamente." Se repetía así mismo. Lentamente le quitó la capa a la morocha para observar su cuerpo. La bilis golpeaba en su boca, al notar los moretones y los mordiscos por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña. Volvió a cubrirla, mientras seguía acunándola para calmarla.

- ¿Él?-

- No volverá a tocarte, no te preocupes. Pequeña … tienes que decirme que te ha hecho.-

Selena negó con la cabeza. - No quiero, no quiero pensar en eso.- Sollozó.

- Tienes que hacerlo, si él … si te violó tengo que llevarte a San Mungo, tienen que darte algunas pociones para evitar que … quedes embarazada.-

La morocha negó con la cabeza. - Él solo … él solo me tocó, me golpeo, me mordió el labio … y él … su dedo …-

- Shh, esta bien, tranquila.- Dijo Lucius que ya imaginaba lo ocurrido. - Iré a buscar a la señora Zabini para que se quede unos minutos contigo, tengo que decirle a Draco lo ocurrido y encargarme de algunos asuntos.-

- ¡NO! ¡NO TE VALLAS, NO ME DEJES!- Gritó la pequeña y estalló en llanto nuevamente.

- Esta bien, tranquila, no te dejaré. Lo prometo.- Dijo Lucius mientras trataba de calmarla. - Minsky.- Gruñó.

- Amo, ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó la elfina.

- Prepara el baño con sales curativas, agrega varias pociones para heridas y moretones.-

- Sí, amo, por supuesto.- Respondió la elfina y se desapareció.

- Te llevaré para que te bañes, te ayudará a sentirte mejor.- Dijo el adulto y la morocha asintió.

En el salón principal de los Malfoy …

- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó la señora Zabini a su esposo.

- Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo.-

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó la Señora Goyle.

- Ese sujeto trató de violarla.- Respondió el padre de Blaise y los muchachos se estremecieron, ya que el señor Nott, solo les había informado lo sucedido a las mujeres.

- ¡SELENA!- Gritó Draco y trató de ir a buscarla. - ¡Suélteme!- Le siseó al padre de Blaise.

- No. Debes quedarte aquí, deja que tu padre se haga cargo y lo mismo va para ustedes.- Dijo el Señor Zabini, mirando a su hijo y al resto de los muchachos.

- Pero mi hermana …- Gimoteó Draco y la Señora Zabini, trató de calmarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió con ese sujeto?- Dijo Blaise con una mirada muy fría.

- Lucius ya se encargo de él.-

- ¿Y el cuerpo?- Preguntó la Señora Zabini.

- Crabbe y Goyle, se lo llevaron.- Explicó el Señor Nott. - Después de todo ese es su trabajo, deshacerse de la evidencia comprometedora de Lucius.-

- Pequeña …- Dijo Lucius alzándola. - Te llevaré para que puedas bañarte.-

- Si …- Respondió suavemente la morocha con voz ronca, se estaba quedando afónica después de llorar tanto.

Entraron al baño, en cuyo interior había una bañera tan grande que era más bien una piscina, incluso más grande que la que había en el baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts.

- Te esperaré afuera.- Dijo el rubio, bajándola lentamente. Pero Selena volvió a aferrarse a él.

- No, por favor, no me dejes …- Sollozó la morocha.

- Tranquila. Me quedaré contigo. Me daré la vuelta para que puedas entrar en la bañera y me sentaré ahí.- Respondió señalando uno de los bancos de fino mármol que había en el lugar. Cuando se dio vuelta, Selena miró el agua pero se sintió tan desvalida y vulnerable que no pudo moverse, ni quitarse la capa.

- No puedo …- Pudo apenas decir y Lucius se dio vuelta para verla. Las lágrimas seguían recorriendo como grandes ríos por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

- Todo esta bien, estas a salvo.- Dijo el adulto, secándole las lágrimas, y Selena se acurrucó contra él.

- Abrázame.- Susurró, y el rubio volvió a alzarla. Se quitó los zapatos y bajo por la escalera para entrar en la bañera.

- Tranquila.- Dijo Lucius.

A pesar de estar cubierta por la capa del adulto, el agua tibia ayudaba a relajar su cuerpo. - Tu ropa …-

- No te preocupes por eso ahora.- Respondió Lucius, sentándose en un escalón de la bañera con la morocha en sus brazos. Selena se acurrucó contra él y trató de relajarse. La calidez y el abrazó fuerte del adulto, la hicieron sentir segura y reconfortada. Estaba agotada de tanto llorar y de haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a ese hombre de encima.

- Gracias por salvarme.-

- Mi pequeña … nada de esto debió ocurrir, ha sido mi culpa.-

- No lo fue, tú no me hiciste nada.-

- Siento como si lo hubiera hecho. Yo lo cause, ese sujeto solo trataba de vengarse de mi.-

- Tú me salvaste.-

- Mi pequeña …- Respondió el rubio, acariciándole suavemente el rostro. - Todo estará bien.-

- Me siento … sucia.-

- Lo sé, por eso te traje para que puedas bañarte. Llamaré a la elfina para que te bañé y esperaré en la puerta.-

- No … quédate, no me dejes sola.-

- Pequeña …-

- Quédate, por favor.-

- Esta bien, tranquila. Me sentaré en el banco y podrás bañarte.-

- Quédate conmigo.-

- Selena … ¿Cómo piensas bañarte con mi capa puesta y a upa mía?-

- No sé, pero no te vayas.-

- Haremos lo siguiente, me quedaré contigo en la bañera y te daré la espalda para que puedas bañarte, ¿Esta bien?-

- Esta bien.- Dijo la morocha. El rubio se levantó y se quedó parado dentro de la bañera en uno de los laterales. Selena se quitó la capa, tomó una esponja y jabón y se bañó mirando a Lucius, con temor a que se fuera. Las sales curativas y las pociones que habían en el agua, comenzaron a borrar los rastro de lo ocurrido, los moretones y las mordidas se desvanecieron, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando terminó se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el hombro del adulto. - Ya terminé.-

- Esta bien, cerraré los ojos y podrás salir a buscar la ropa que la elfina te dejó.- Respondió el adulto sin darse la vuelta.

- Gracias.-

La situación vivida hizo que Lucius se replanteara un montón de cosas, pero principalmente, lo que sentía por esa niña. Cuando la vio en la cama, herida y llorando, lo primero que pensó fue: "A mi niña ¡NO!" Algo había cambiado en ese instante, algo que aún no entendía bien. Ya no era la mujer a la que amaba, era la niña a la que amaba, era su hija. Quizás siempre ese había sido el sentimiento, no la amaba como mujer, la amaba como a una hija, pero en la confusión de creer que quizás había encontrado la reencarnación de su amor perdido, trato de ocultar lo que en verdad sentía. Ahora sabía porque nunca había ido más lejos, incluso sabiendo que le sería muy sencillo seducirla. Era porque la amaba como si fuera su propia hija, eso fue lo que lo detuvo esa tarde en el jardín de los Mafdet y probablemente, esa era la razón de que su imagen se hubiera desaparecido en sus sueños, no era Selena con quien soñó, era Aine.

- Ya me cambie, puedes abrir los ojos.- Dijo la pequeña agachada a la orilla de la bañera. Lucius se apuró a salir y se aplicó un hechizo secador. Se acercó a ella y la alzó.

- Te llevaré a dormir, te hará bien.-

- ¡No! No me lleves a mi habitación.-

- Tranquila, dormirás en la mía.-

- Promete que vas a quedarte.-

- Te lo prometo, mi pequeña.-

El adulto llevo a la niña y la dejó suavemente sobre la cama, la arropó y se quedo a su lado, tarareando una canción de cuna, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.

En el salón de los Malfoy, los minutos parecían siglos, y Draco no soportaba la espera …

- Quiero ir a verla.-

- Tu padre esta con ella.-

- Me necesita.-

- Lucius vendrá a buscarte cuando sea conveniente.- Le decía el señor Zabini, el único al que Draco parecía escuchar.

- Debería ir a buscar alguna poción para los nervios.- Sugirió la Señora Zabini y en ese momento, el joven rubio cayó en la cuenta …

- ¡Una poción! ¡SNAPE!- Exclamó el joven Malfoy como si todo estuviera claro.

- No sé si es una buena idea llamarlo, no sabemos donde están sus lealtades.- Dijo el señor Nott.

- Tienes que avisarle, yo también me había olvidado.- Dijo Blaise, ignorando al adulto.

- Él seguro podrá ayudarla, ella lo necesita.- Agregó Theodore, también ignorando a su padre.

- Chicos, sé que es el jefe de su casa, pero no sabemos si Severus …- Decía la señora Nott, cuando Draco la interrumpió …

- Es el novio de mi hermana.-

- ¿EL NOVIO?- Exclamaron los adultos a coro.

- ¿Seguro?-

- ¿Lucius lo sabe?-

- Sí.- Dijo Draco y corrió a la cocina.

- Krispy, ve por Snape, tráelo de inmediato, dile que algo terrible le sucedió a mi hermana, dile que lo necesita.-

- Sí joven amo, lo traeré.- Dijo el elfo y se desapareció. Unos minutos después regresó con un Snape muy pálido.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Si esto llega a ser una broma de tu parte, yo …-

- Quisieron violar a mi hermana.- Respondió Draco llorando y sin poder evitarlo se abrazó al adulto que se quedó petrificado.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?- Preguntó Severus alarmado y tratando de calmar al rubio.

- Con mi padre, no han regresado, no me han dicho nada.-

- Tranquilo.- Dijo Snape, aunque ni él podía tranquilizarse.- Iré a su habitación y en cuanto pueda te vendré a buscar, lo prometo.- Agregó el morocho y salió de la cocina, los otros adultos que estaban en el salón lo siguieron con la mirada, sin atreverse a decirle nada. Severus sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban y una opresión en el corazón crecía a pasos agigantados. Al fin llegó a la habitación de la pequeña, abrió la puerta y vio la cama desarreglada, el vestido hecho jirones en el suelo, y las gotas de sangre sobre la alfombra. Creía que las piernas no podrían sostenerlo por más tiempo, pensó por unos segundos y se encaminó a la habitación del rubio, entró sin golpear. Lucius se dio vuelta rápidamente y le hizo señas de que no hiciera ruidos. El morocho se acercó silenciosamente y observó a su novia profundamente dormida.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Dijo apenas en un susurró Lucius.

- Tu hijo me avisó, esta muy mal, deberías hablar con él, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ella …?-

- Llegamos a tiempo, solo la manoseo, pudo ser peor, pero esta en shock.-

- ¿Y él sujeto?- Preguntó Severus fríamente, mientras pensaba en como iba a torturarlo.

- Ya me hice cargo de él.-

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó el morocho con una actitud tan fría, que parecía que lo ocurrido no fuera nada importante. A tal punto que Lucius pensó que quizás a Severus no le importaba en absoluto su pequeña. "Tal vez Draco tenga razón y él no la ama."

- Lo asesiné.- Respondió el rubio. - ¿Tienes Agua de Lete?-

- Tengo en casa, ¿Vas a borrarle ese recuerdo?-

- Por supuesto, no quiero que mi niña tenga que vivir recordando algo tan horrible.-

- ¿Crees qué es lo mejor?- Preguntó Severus.

- Lo es, soy su padre y es mi decisión, sino quieres dármela, la conseguiré en otro lugar.-

- No te alteres, la traeré, pero tienes que pensar que recuerdo usaras para suplantar este.-

- Creí que tal vez tú …-

- ¿Quieres crear un recuerdo en el que estoy con ella?- Preguntó Snape sorprendido.

- Solo que has estado en la fiesta con ella, es un recuerdo que le agradará. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si de verdad hubieras venido a la fiesta.- Dijo Lucius que quería culpar a alguien más, además de si mismo. Lo cual no era necesario porque desde el instante en que Draco le contó lo sucedido al morocho, éste se culpó de inmediato.

- Iré por la poción.- Dijo Severus abandonando la habitación para desaparecerse sin despertar a la morocha. Al llegar a su casa de Spinner's end, la furia que había mantenido a raya en la mansión Malfoy estalló. Como si se tratará de un niño pequeño, su magia se salió de control, las paredes comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente, mientras que los libros salían lanzados por todo el lugar. Los vidrios de la ventana y del aparador que se encontraba en la sala, estallaron produciendo un ruido ensordecedor.

- ¡SELENA! ¡SELENA!- Gritaba Severus fuera de si, mientras su corazón se desgarraba al imaginar lo que la niña acababa de vivir. Cayó de rodillas en la sala, mientras todo el lugar seguía temblando. - ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡NO TE CUIDE! ¡SELENA!- Siguió gritando Snape, solo que ahora lo hacía llorando. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez, que había llorado como un niño, desahogando el dolor que sentía. -¡SELENA!- Gritó nuevamente cuando una fuerte mano, lo sujetó por el hombro.

- Tranquilízate. Mi niña te necesita.- Dijo Lucius que se había aparecido, preocupado por la tardanza del morocho.

- ¿La dejaste sola?-

- No. Draco está con ella, junto a la mujer de Zabini. Aún duerme. Tienes que controlarte.- Le dijo seriamente el rubio, ya que la casa seguía sacudiéndose. - Severus, tienes que calmarte.-

- ¡ES MI CULPA!-

- Yo soy el culpable. Tranquilízate y busca el agua de Lete, quiero que te quedes con ella, hasta que los recuerdos sean cambiados.-

- NO LA MEREZCO.-

- YA CALLATÉ LA BOCA Y REACCIONA. QUIZÁS TENGAS RAZÓN PERO MI HIJA TE HA ELEGIDO. TE NECESITA.- Bramo Lucius, que terminó perdiendo la paciencia.

Severus se quedó sorprendido, tanto por la forma en que reaccionó su amigo, como por el hecho de que se había referido a Selena como su hija. - ¿Tu hija?- Preguntó confundido.

- Selena es mi hija, siempre lo ha sido, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta que eso era lo que sentía por ella.-

- ¿No la amas?-

- La amo como a una hija, porque es mi hija.-

- ¿Tu hija?- Volvió a preguntar Snape incrédulo.

- No biológica, claro esta. Pero de todos modos es mi verdadera hija, tanto como lo es Draco.-

- ¿Esto es una pesadilla?- Preguntó Severus, ya que nada parecía tener sentido para él.

- No seas idiota. Busca la poción o tendré que revolver este despelote yo.-

- La buscaré.- Dijo Snape, tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos. Unos minutos después … - Aquí esta.-

- Bien, regresemos a mi casa, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó el rubio, que nunca había visto a su amigo tan perdido.

- Creo que sí.-

- Por las dudas, yo seré el que nos aparezca a los dos.- Dijo Malfoy sujetando a Severus del brazo y regresando a su casa. Entraron despacio a la habitación en donde Draco sostenía la mano de su hermana con mucha ternura.

- Deben salir, ahora nos haremos cargo nosotros.- Sentenció el rubio. Draco iba a protestar pero la mirada amenazante de su padre le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- Amor …- Dijo Severus suavemente.

- ¡Severus!- Exclamó la morocha y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su novio.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí. Todo saldrá bien.-

- ¡Severus!-

- Quiero que bebas esto de un trago, te hará bien.- Dijo el morocho, entregándole el agua de Lete. Selena obedeció y unos segundos después cayó nuevamente dormida.

- Llévala a su habitación y quédate con ella. Debes cambiarle el recuerdo.-

- Lo sé, no me des ordenes. - Respondió Snape, mientras la alzaba. Caminó hasta la habitación de la pequeña y Lucius le abrió la puerta. - Tenemos que acomodar un poco el lugar.- Dijo severus y el rubio movió su varita para cambiar las sábanas, limpiar las manchas de sangre y deshacerse del vestido roto.

- ¿Estas en condiciones de cambiarle el recuerdo?- Preguntó Malfoy.

- Lo estoy, no te preocupes.- Afirmó Snape.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana.-

- Espera, debes advertirles a los otros.-

- Lo sé.- Dijo Lucius y salió del lugar.

Severus se recostó junto a su novia, tarareo una suave melodía y movió su varita, un hilo plateado salió de la cabeza de la pequeña, era el mal recuerdo. Snape lo destruyó y luego relató el nuevo recuerdo, un nuevo hilo plateado se formó en el extremo de su varita y lo colocó en la cabeza de su novia, mientras la sujetaba con fuerzas contra él. El morocho no pudo pegar un ojo pensando en todo lo ocurrido. "Le fallé, no la protegí, fui un idiota." Pensó mientras la pequeña dormía profundamente en sus brazos. Cerca del mediodía Selena despertó, se sentía algo extraña pero no sabía porque, los recuerdos de la fiesta eran algo borrosos como si hubiera bebido una gran cantidad de alcohol. Quiso levantarse y se dio cuenta de que Severus la tenía aferrada con mucha fuerza. Trató de darse vuelta pero el agarré del adulto se lo impedía.

- Severus …- Susurró. - Severus, despierta.-

- Amor …- Dijo el adulto medio dormido.

- Severus, podrías soltarme un poco, casi no respiro.-

El morocho abrió los ojos un poco alterado y la soltó bruscamente. - Lo lamento.-

Selena se dio vuelta y lo miró. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? Te dije que me soltaras un poco, no que te apartaras.- Dijo la pequeña y le acarició el rostro.

- Estoy bien, solo algo confundido.- Respondió jalándola hacía él. - ¿Todo esta bien?- Preguntó.

- Claro que sí, estas conmigo.- Dijo la morocha feliz y con una enorme sonrisa. El recuerdo del ataque había sido eliminado exitosamente. Se acercó a Severus y lo besó lentamente saboreando primero el labio superior y luego el inferior, algo que tomó desprevenido al morocho. - ¿Qué ocurre, por qué no me besas?-

- Lo siento, solo sigo un poco dormido.-

- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando tanto?-

- El sueño no me deja pensar.-

- Veo que logré aburrirte.- Dijo la morocha haciendo un pucherito que derritió al adulto. Severus la besó con desesperación, mortificándose por lo ocurrido. Si antes sentía que no merecía a esa niña, ahora era mucho peor. Pero no podía cambiar su actitud con ella, sin levantar sospechas de que algo había ocurrido. Decidió que lo mejor era tratar de no pensar en eso.

- Ya lograste despertarme.- Dijo el morocho con una mirada pícara y Selena sonrió. Volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras deslizaba su mano suavemente por el costado de la morocha, siguiendo las curvas de su cadera. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello cerca del oído, bajo lentamente hasta la clavícula, besándola y recorriendo el lugar con su lengua, se acercó nuevamente al oído y le susurró con su voz más suave y cariñosa … - Te amo Selena.- La morocha tomó el rostro del adulto y volvieron a besarse, al tiempo que Severus se recostó suavemente sobre ella. Reanudo el beso en el cuello, mientras su mano se deslizaba por el abdomen de la morocha y de nuevo a su cadera. Bajo hasta su ombligo lo besó suavemente y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua y a chuparlo lentamente. Selena colocó su mano en la cabeza del adulto, desordenándole el cabello, lo que estaba haciéndole Severus era algo que le agradaba demasiado. Estaba completamente sonrojada y Snape debajo de la frazada, lamiéndole suavemente el ombligo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió con fuerza, golpeándose contra la pared …

- ¡Hermanita hora de almorzar!- Exclamó Draco. - Ups, perdón.- Dijo el rubio cuando vio la situación y se retiró completamente avergonzado.

- ¡Tu hermano va a volverme loco!- Gruñó Severus, saliendo de debajo de la frazada.

- Lo siento, hablaré con él. Pero siempre me despierta de esta forma, de hecho hoy tuvimos suerte de que no me arrojara nada.-

- Bueno, es mejor que vallamos.- Dijo Snape resignado, no había sido su intención convertir un beso en una sección completa de mimos, aunque tenía que admitir que había disfrutado estar así con su novia, a tal punto que ahora tenía que tratar de esconder su erección.

- Esta bien, vamos.- Dijo la morocha, extendiendo su mano.

- Adelántate, te alcanzaré en un minuto.-

- ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada.- Dijo Severus sonrojado y lamentando no tener su capa a mano. La morocha no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, que trató de mantenerla un poco alejada para que no notará su "pequeño" problema.

- ¿Por qué estas tan colorado?-

- No es nada, vamos, ve.- Dijo el morocho. Selena lo miró por unos segundos y trató de pensar que le ocurría a su novio.

- ¡Uy! Lo siento.- Dijo de pronto la muchacha y se levantó, sorprendiendo al adulto.

- ¿Qué?-

- Ya entendí.- Dijo y estuvo a punto de alejarse cuando Severus la sujetó.-

- ¿Qué entendiste?-

- Porque estas colorado y me pediste que me fuera. No quise hacerte sentir incómodo.-

- Selena, ¿Qué?-

- Vos … Bueno, lo entiendo, tengo amigos y mi hermano también es hombre …- Dijo la morocha tratando de explicarse. Entonces Severus comprendió …

- No quise hacerte sentir incómoda, por eso te pedí que te adelantaras.-

- No me siento incómoda, eres mi novio y es normal lo que te ocurre. Suerte que a las mujeres no nos pasa.-

- En eso tienes razón, tienen suerte.-

- De todas formas, nosotras nos sonrojamos mucho más que ustedes y a veces por algo tan simple como que nos miren, supongo que eso compensa un poco lo que les ocurre a ustedes.-

- Bien, vamos.- Dijo Severus que su erección ya había bajado. - Quizás … luego deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas.-

- Vos también.-

- ¿Dé qué hablas?-

- Lu, también quiso darme una charla sobre … educación sexual, luego de que nos vio el otro día besándonos aquí. Cree que si trató de preguntarte algo, te daría un ataque.- Dijo la morocha sonrojándose.

- ¡Oye! Ni que no supiera nada sobre el asunto.- Gruñó Severus.

- Creo que se refería a que te sentirías incómodo hablando sobre eso. Mientras que él … creo que en realidad no tiene vergüenza para nada.-

Severus rió. - Probablemente tengas razón.-

Luego de que cada uno se fuera a uno de los baños de la mansión …

- ¡HEY! Estoy yo.- Dijo Severus.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo.- Respondió Lucius.

- ¿Y tiene que ser en el baño?-

- Ninguno de mis niños entrará mientras estés aquí.-

- Porque son más educados que su padre.-

- Ya cállate y escúchame.-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¿Le cambiaste el recuerdo?-

- Por supuesto que si. Todo salió bien, no recuerda nada sobre la agresión.-

- Bien, es lo mejor. En cuanto a los muchachos, les apliqué el hechizo obliviate a todos, incluyendo a Draco. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo al igual que sus padres, tenían miedo de meter la pata.-

- Eso explica que tu hijo se metiera en la habitación de Selena, interrumpiéndonos otra vez.-

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Gruñó Lucius celando a su hija.

- Solo nos besábamos.-

- Por tu sonrojo, diría que hacían algo más. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi niña?- Siseó Lucius.

- Nos besábamos, yo estaba … no es asunto tuyo.-

- ¿QUÉ NO? ES MI HIJA.-

- Y nos diste tu bendición.-

- Para más adelante.-

- Sólo trataba de que las cosas parecieran normal, ella me besó cuando despertó y yo me alejé algo confundido por lo ocurrido a noche. Ella se preocupo y por eso … traté de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.-

- Lo entiendo.-

- ¿Por qué quisiste hablarle sobre educación sexual, si ahora me haces tanto escándalo?-

- Porque no quiero que ande a ciegas.-

- No tengo intenciones de hacer el amor con ella tan pronto, sigue siendo muy pequeña.-

- Mejor. De todas formas, tú eres el adulto y me imagino que tomarás todos los recaudos del caso. No quiero que mi niña quede embarazada siendo tan pequeña. Por suerte, en el mundo mágico, no tenemos que preocuparnos por las enfermedades que afectan a los muggles, sin embargo, la posibilidad de embarazo es igual que para ellos. -

Nota de la autora:

En este capítulo sucedieron varias cositas, primero quiero aclararles que este capítulo iba a ser el final del fic, cuando recibí esos mails que me decían que me deshiciera de la historia y principalmente de Selena por ser una Mary Sue. El ataque de Vayu no iba a ser detenido a tiempo por Lucius, todo lo contrario. Vayu violaría y asesinaría a Selena, dejando a un Lucius Malfoy culpándose de lo ocurrido y sabiendo el dolor que le había causado a tantas familias por sus acciones pasadas. Y dejando a Severus completamente destruido por haber perdido a la mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma y sin haber estado consciente de todo lo que Selena significaba para él. Pero como decidí continuar la historia gracias a su apoyo, lo ocurrido en el ataque de Selena, lo cambié con una llegada a tiempo de Lucius. Lo cual también me permitió cambiar un poco lo que Lucius siente por la pequeña.

Sobre el tema de educación sexual … Me pareció interesante plantear el hecho de que Lucius quisiera hablarlo con la morocha, por si las dudas. Ya que a pesar de que vivimos en una época muy moderna, algunos padres no hablan sobre esos temas con sus hijos, no solo sobre la sexualidad, sino también sobre la drogadicción y otros problemas que aquejan a nuestro mundo, lo cual es un gran error. El que no se mencione no quiere decir que no ocurran. Sobre lo que Lu le dice a Sevi, sobre que el problema principal que habría si Severus y Selena mantuvieran relaciones, es el riesgo de quedar embarazada, y lo diferencia de lo que ocurre con los muggles, es para no tener que ponerme a describir en futuras escenas (Y aún falta bastante, para que ocurra algo de acción entre Sele y Sev) el uso del preservativo, que evitaría no solo el embarazo sino que en el caso de los muggles las enfermedades sexuales. Hago estas aclaraciones porque en algunos lugares donde dan consejos sobre escribir fanfics dicen que estas cuestiones se deben aclarar. Y antes de que alguien me mande mails diciendo que soy una irresponsable por fomentar el sexo sin cuidado, decidí explayarme con tanta explicación.

Sobre el agua de Lete … no me la inventé yo. Como me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con la mitología, las leyendas y los mitos, siempre trato de usar algunas de esas cosas para mi fic. Aquí les dejo por si les interesa saber que era el Agua de Lete: En la antigüedad los griegos consultaban distintos oráculos para que los guiaran en muchos asuntos, uno de esos oráculos era el de Trofonio. Según cuenta los historiadores se trataba de un oráculo al que era muy difícil de consultar porque se exigían varias cosas …

En Lebadea hay un oráculo de Trofonio, hijo del argonauta Ergino, donde el suplicante tiene que purificarse con varios días de antelación y alojarse en un edificio dedicado a la Buena Suerte y cierto Buen Genio, bañarse solamente en el río Hércina y hacer sacrificios a Trofonio, su nodriza Deméter Europa y otros dioses. Allí se alimenta con carne sagrada, especialmente la de un morueco sacrificado al espectro de Agamedes, el hermano de Trofonio que le ayudó a construir el templo de Apolo en Belfos. Cuando está preparado para consultar al oráculo, el suplicante es conducido al río por dos muchachos, de trece años de edad, y allí lo bañan y lo ungen. A continuación bebe de una fuente llamada Agua del Lete, que le ayudará a olvidar su pasado; y también de otra cercana llamada Agua de la Memoria, que le ayudará a recordar lo que ha visto y oído. Vestido con botas de campo y túnica de lino y llevando vendas como una víctima del sacrificio, se acerca luego a la sima oracular. Ésta se parece a un gran crisol de horno para cocer pan, de ocho yardas de profundidad, y después de descender por una escalera, encuentra en el fondo una estrecha abertura por la que introduce las piernas, sosteniendo en cada mano una torta de cebada mezclada con miel. De pronto le tiran de los tobillos y lo arrastran por la abertura como si se lo llevase el remolino de un río de corriente rápida, y en la oscuridad recibe un golpe en el cráneo, de modo que parece morir, y una voz de alguien invisible le revela el futuro y muchos secretos misteriosos. Tan pronto como deja de oírse la voz, pierde completamente el sentido y la comprensión e inmediatamente lo llevan de nuevo, con los pies por delante, al fondo de la sima, pero sin las tortas de miel. Después le sientan en la llamada Silla de la Memoria y le piden que repita lo que ha oído. Por fin, todavía aturdido, vuelve a la casa del Buen Genio, donde recobra los sentidos y la facultad de reír. (Extraído del libro: "Los mitos griegos I, de Robert Graves.")

Nanira: si quieres escribir un fic en fanfiction, tienes que creear una cuenta de usuario en donde dice sign up

luego tienes que escribir el fic en word y subirlo a la web en donde dice Pubblish vas a la opción document manager y luego subes el capi, lo revisas y lo publicas llendo a my stories y eliges tu fic, luego vas content/chapter y eliges el archivo le pones el nombre al capi y listo. Espero que te haya ayudado, cualquier cosita me preguntas.

Jigoku: me alegra que te gustara el blog,. Y aquí te dejo un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfrutes

Itzel: me entendiste mal, al final que me refería es el del capi que estabas leyendo, no del fic, que aún anda a medias con el final definitivo. Así que no te preocupes, aún queda bastante, (eso creo) del fic. Gracias por tus continuos elogios


	28. pesadillas

Versión 1: Selena y Severus Snape

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 28: Pesadilla.

En el desayuno, las risas de Selena y Draco, comentando alguno de los acontecimientos de la fiesta, eran completamente contagiosas, a tal punto, que Lucius e incluso Severus no pudieron evitar reír. Los recuerdos de ambos, en especial del rubio, distaban mucho de ser algo que ocasionaran risas, sin embargo trataban de aparentar que nada había ocurrido. Malfoy estaba seguro que el ver a la niña en esas condiciones sería algo que lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida, mientras que el sentimiento de culpa de Snape, parecía carcomerlo cada vez de forma más intensa.

- ¿Qué les ocurre a los dos?- Preguntó la morocha.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Lucius.

- Sele tiene razón, tienen una cara de funeral …- Trató de explicar Draco.

- No es nada.- Dijo Severus, que se había quedado a desayunar solo por la insistencia implacable de la muchacha.

- Dime …- Suplicó Selena, poniendo una carita terriblemente compradora.

- Buagg … Cambia de cara o vete a otro lado.- Gruñó Draco al verla y la morocha se dio vuelta para mirarlo y sacarle la lengua. - Hazlo de vuelta y te hago salir pústulas escamosas.-

- No te atreverías.- Dijo la morocha mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Apuestas?-

- SI LE HACES EL MENOR DAÑO A TU HERMANA, HARÉ QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE HABER NACIDO.- Bramó Lucius que estaba demasiado hipersensible por lo sucedido y no se dio cuenta de que los chicos solo bromeaban.

- Lu tranquilo. Draco solo estaba bromeando. ¿Por qué estas así?-

- Por nada, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra.-

Selena se levantó de la silla y se arrojó a sus brazos. - Nada malo va a pasarme, tú estas aquí y me vas a cuidar.-

Sin saberlo, la niña hundió aún más, el puñal en la llaga de Severus, que se sentía terrible por no haber estado para protegerla. Lucius la acarició dulcemente por unos instantes tratando de olvidar la imagen de la noche anterior.

- Vamos, siéntate en tu silla o pondrás celoso a Severus.-

La morocha se dio vuelta para ver a su novio y no pudo interpretar la expresión que este tenía. Obedeció al rubio, pero en lugar de sentarse en la silla se sentó en las piernas del morocho.

- Así estoy mejor.- Dijo sonriéndole a su novio, que le devolvió un sonrisa tímida, casi sin emoción.

Al terminar de desayunar, Selena arrastró a Severus hasta su habitación

- Ya no rezongues.- Lo retó la morocha.

- No rezongo.-

- Entonces no gimotees. ¿Qué, no quieres estar conmigo?-

- Claro que sí.- Dijo Snape, que no quería dejarla, tratando de compensar lo sucedido, pero sin poder evitar pensar en el castillo y en ese muchacho Potter que se las ingeniaba siempre, para estar en el medio del campo de batalla. - ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en tu habitación?-

- Porque no puedo andar besándote frente a Lu, le hace mal.-

- ¿Lucius? Si eres su hija.- Dijo Severus que olvidaba que la pequeña aún no sabía nada acerca del cambio en los sentimientos del rubio.

- Me adoptó, pero los dos sabemos que él siente otro tipo de amor por mi.-

- Quizás ya no sea así.-

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Hoy están muy raros los dos.-

- No es nada. Recuerda que ya soy viejo y probablemente haya empezado a desvariar.-

- Mentiroso. Estoy segura de que algo ocultan y como bien dice el dicho "Las mentiras tienen patas cortas."-

- No te he mentido.- "Técnicamente."

- Sé que algo anda mal y …-

- ¿Me amas?- La interrumpió Severus.

- Claro que sí, con toda mi alma y mi corazón.-

- ¿Confías en mi?-

- Por supuesto.-

- Entonces, te pido que no sigas pensando en si te escondemos o no, algún secreto. Prométemelo.-

La mirada de sufrimiento de su novio, le llegó hasta el alma a la muchacha. - Te lo prometo, no seguiré pensando en esto, ni trataré de encontrar una respuesta. No volveré a mencionarlo jamás, pero con una condición.-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Que ya no tengas esa mirada, me duele mucho verte así. Pareces … destrozado por algo y eso me preocupa y me pone mal.-

- Lo siento. Solo necesito tiempo, eso es todo.-

- Esta bien, estoy contigo.- Dijo la morocha y le acarició el rostro al adulto. - Te amo.-

- Yo también amor.- Respondió Severus y la besó con mucha dulzura, para luego envolverla en sus brazos. Se quedaron un buen rato abrazados mientras Severus trataba de borrar ese horrible recuerdo. - ¿Tienes algún frasquito que me puedas dar?- Preguntó de repente Snape.

- ¿Frasquito?- Preguntó la morocha confundida.

- Sí, tipo los de pociones o algo similar.-

- Sí, espera un segundo.- Dijo la niña y se levantó, caminó hasta su armario y agarró un frasquito de perfume vacío. - Era de perfume, ¿Te sirve?-

- Sí amor, es perfecto. Sostenlo un momento y por nada del mundo lo dejes caer.-

- Esta bien.- Respondió la muchacha y miró atentamente a su novio que se sacaba un hilo plateado de su cabeza y con cuidado lo depositaba en el interior del frasco. Lo tapó y lo guardo en el bolsillo. - ¿Qué hiciste?-

- Era un recuerdo, a veces es necesario … guardar determinados recuerdos.-

- ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Sí lo sacas, ya no lo recuerdas?-

- Más o menos. Tienes la noción vaga de lo sucedido, sabes que algo ocurrió pero no eres capaz de recordarlo.-

- ¿Por qué lo quitaste?-

- Porque necesitaba hacerlo.-

- ¿Y si quieres volver a recordarlo?-

- Lo tomó con mi varita y lo devuelvo a mi cabeza, o lo pongo en un pensadero.-

- ¿Es lo que hicieron cuando me sacaron los recuerdos de Rogu?-

- No, porque esos no eran tus recuerdos. Lo que acabo de hacer solo sirve para los recuerdos propios.-

- ¿Podrías sacarme todos mis recuerdos tristes?-

- Podría pero no sería bueno. Las cosas que vivimos nos ayudan, nos hacen más fuertes o nos enseñan algo que necesitábamos aprender y en otros casos … nos demuestran que tanto significa una persona para nosotros y que sucedería si la perdiéramos.-

- Creo que te estas yendo de tema.-

- Quizás. Ven conmigo.- Dijo Severus extendiendo los brazos para que la morocha volviera a sentarse en upa. - Quiero tenerte en mis brazos todo el día.-

- Yo no me quejo, pero conste que dijiste todo el día.- Severus sonrió.

El resto del día, Selena y Severus estuvieron juntos y tratando de esquivar al entrometido de Draco, que se aparecía cada quince minutos.

- Tienes que hacer algo con esa garrapata o me encargaré yo mismo de ponerlo en su lugar.- Gruñó Severus.

- Debe estar aburrido, Lucius no es de los que se toman la molestia de dar ideas para divertirnos.-

- No me importa. Ese muchacho es una plaga.-

- No seas tan gruñón, es mi hermano.-

- Y es un entrometido.-

- Severus …-

- Quiero estar a solas contigo sin que nos interrumpan.-

- Solo nos besamos, ¿Por qué te pones así?-

- Porque cada vez que se aparece, dice que te estoy manoseando y no es así.-

Selena rió. - A mi no me molestaría.-

- Selena …-

- Solo bromeo.- Respondió y lo besó suavemente, apenas separando los labios, succionó primero el labio inferior y luego el superior de su novio. Fue trazando un camino de besos hasta la oreja, en donde se concentró en el lóbulo, besándolo y succionándolo suavemente, ocasionando que Severus se fuera relajando poco a poco y que olvidara su enojo. Volvieron a besarse, mientras Snape se recostaba sobre la cama. Se besaron y acariciaron tiernamente por un buen rato hasta que …

- Ehem …- Dijo Draco asomándose por decimotercera vez.

- ¡Draco!-

- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¿NO TE HAN ENSEÑADO A GOLPEAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR?- Gritó Snape.

- Nunca tuve que hacerlo para entrar al cuarto de mi hermana.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó la morocha levantándose.

- Que manosees menos a tu novio y vengas conmigo, estoy muy pero muy aburrido.-

- CONSIGUETE UNA NOVIA.- Bramó Severus.

- ¡Es una buena idea! ¿Por qué no invitas a Pansy Parkinson?-

- ¿Tú quieres que me tire de la torre de astronomía?-

- Sólo fue una sugerencia.-

- Estoy aburrido.- Volvió a decir el joven rubio, poniendo una carita muy lastimosa.

- ¿Te enojarías conmigo si le lanzo un hechizo?- Le preguntó Severus a su novia.

- Supongo que al principio no, pero después me arrepentiría.-

- ¡Que mala suerte!- Gruñó Severus.

- Sele …- Gimoteó el rubio.

- ¡Oh! Esta bien.- Respondió la morocha exasperada.

- ¡Lo logré!-

- Cuando regreses al colegio, va a ver un castigo muy especial esperándote.- Sentenció Severus con una mirada muy fría, que ocasionó que Draco temblara.

- Pero no estamos en el colegio.- Trató de excusarse el rubio.

- No, pero has agotado mi paciencia.-

- Usted solo quiere manosear a mi hermana.-

- ¡Draco! ¡Severus tranquilo!- Dijo la muchacha, sujetando al adulto, que en lo único que pensaba era en arrancarle la cabeza al joven rubio.

Esa tarde salieron los tres Malfoy y Severus de compras al callejón Diagon, solo para mantener a Draco tranquilo, ya que había logrado exasperar a todos los que estaban cerca. Severus se marchó al anochecer y prometió regresar al día siguiente. Luego de la cena, cada Malfoy se fue a dormir.

- Pequeña …- Susurró Lucius.

- Lu, ¿Qué sucede?-

- Nada, no quise despertarte, solo …-

- Vos también seguís actuando raro y seguro tampoco, vas a querer decirme porque.-

- No quiero que lo sepas.-

- Esta bien, le prometí a Sevi que no insistiría sobre el tema.-

- Necesito hablar contigo.-

- Bueno, ven.- Dijo la morocha, haciendo un lugar en su cama, para que el rubio se acostara. Lucius se acomodó a su lado y le acarició el rostro muy tiernamente.

- Pequeña yo … No sé bien como explicarte esto … Al principio creí que te amaba y …-

Lo que Malfoy empezó a decir, ocasionó que la morocha se tensara y se alejara. Su corazón se aceleró y su mirada se llenó de dolor. - Ya no me quieres, ¿Es lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Quieres que me vaya?-

Lucius quiso acercarse pero ella se apartó aún más. - No pequeña, no me refiero a eso. Ven, no te alejes, todo esta bien.-

- Mientes, no me quieres.-

- Selena Malfoy, ven aquí.- Siseó el adulto con autoridad, pero extendiendo sus brazos con una mirada muy tierna. La morocha dudo unos segundos y al final obedeció. Lucius la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como tratando de evitar que la pequeña saliera corriendo. - Tonta, te he dicho que nunca dejaría de quererte.-

- Pero … vos recién dijiste que …-

- No me dejaste terminar. Te amo con toda mi alma, pero no como mujer.- Dijo Lucius y Selena lo miró confundida. - Estaba equivocado, creí que te quería como mujer y la verdad es que te amo, como si en realidad fueras mi hija.-

- ¿Me amas como a una hija?- Preguntó la morocha confundida y a la vez sorprendida.

- Así es, eres mi hija.-

- ¿Por qué … cambiaste?-

- No cambié, antes estaba confundido, pero … algo sucedió y me demostró lo que realmente sentía por ti.-

- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

- Eso no importa.-

- Ya veo, es el secreto que se traen entre manos, Severus y tú.-

- Pequeña … Algo ocurrió, algo muy malo y no quiero que lo sepas o lo recuerdes, ha sido mi decisión como tu padre …-

- Lu, dime que ocurrió.-

- Pequeña … alguien te atacó en la fiesta, te lastimó y por eso borré ese recuerdo.-

- ¿Me atacaron? Pero si no tengo ninguna lastimadura.-

- Te curé, con pociones y sales curativas.-

- ¿Qué me hicieron?-

- Solo fue una persona, te golpeó y casi …- Trató de decir Lucius pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

- ¿Casi me viola?- Preguntó la morocha asustada.

- Sí, pero llegamos a tiempo. Sólo te golpeó y te provocó algunos cortes.-

- ¿Quiénes llegaron?-

- Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini y yo.-

- ¿Los chicos?-

- No pequeña, sus padres.-

- ¿Estás seguro de que …?-

- Lo estoy, solo … te manoseó un poco.-

- ¿Me manoseó?- Dijo la morocha, más así misma que a Lucius, ya que ahora entendía la actitud de Severus cada vez que Draco le decía que estaba manoseándola.

- Solo te desvistió.-

- ¿Severus?-

- No vino a la fiesta, creamos ese recuerdo para suplantar al otro.-

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo, si no querías que lo supiera?-

- No quería que lo recordaras, tienes que saberlo para entender porque ahora sé que te amo como a una hija.-

- ¿Los chicos lo saben?-

- Lo olvidaron por medio de un hechizo, solo los adultos lo recordamos.-

- Quiero que Severus y vos, lo olviden.-

- ¿Qué?-

- No quiero que lo recuerden, usen el mismo hechizo que le lanzaron a los chicos y olvídenlo.-

- No podemos pequeña y no lo haré. Fallé al protegerte y no voy a olvidarlo.-

- Y por eso, ahora los dos tienen cara de funeral.- Sentenció la morocha. - Yo no lo recuerdo y no quiero hacerlo, sé que me protegiste y eso me basta.-

- Mi pequeña … Te amo.-

- Yo también.-

- ¿Te he complicado mucho la vida?-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- A todo, las vueltas que di por conquistarte, las cosas que traté de ocultarte de tu pasado y ahora lo sucedido en la fiesta y todo terminó en que te amo como a una hija.-

- No cambiaría nada de eso. Yo te quiero y me siento bien contigo, y no quiero que me dejes.-

- Nunca lo haré, soy tu padre, aunque no lo merezca.-

- No digas eso, me has cuidado desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Nunca te importo si era o no hija de muggles, siempre me has aceptado y eso significa mucho para mi. Eres mi familia.-

- Mi pequeña …- Dijo Lucius con lágrimas en los ojos. - Es tarde, vamos a dormir.- Agregó y trató de levantarse.

- ¡EY! ¿A dónde vas?-

- A dormir.-

- Duerme conmigo.- Pidió la morocha.

- ¿No estas un poco grande para dormir con tu padre?-

- No, porque no hace mucho que tengo uno.- Dijo la morocha sonriendo.

- Bueno, creo que tienes razón.- Dijo el rubio regresando a la cama y segundos después la muchacha se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Durmieron profundamente hasta bien entrada la noche cuando …

- ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE!- Gritaba Draco desde su habitación. Lucius se levantó alarmado, tomó su varita y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño rubio.

- ¡Quédate aquí!- Le dijo Lucius a Selena.

- Ni loca, voy contigo.- Dijo la morocha aferrándose al pijama del adulto.

- Bien, pero quédate detrás de mi.-

- Lo prometo.- Respondió la muchacha cuando entraron a la habitación contigua.

- Draco ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Malfoy, luego de observar la habitación detenidamente y no ver nada raro.

- ¡Padre!- Gimoteó el rubio. - Tuve una pesadilla.- Agregó al cabo de unos segundos, completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Una pesadilla?- Preguntó Lucius sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de reírse cuando Selena le dio un golpe en las costillas, en señal de advertencia.

- Ya pasó, estas bien.- Dijo la morocha sentándose en la cama de su hermano y abrazándolo. - Fue horrible.-

- ¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó el adulto que también se sentó en la cama.

- Él regresaba … -

- ¿Él?- Preguntó Selena.

- El señor oscuro.- Respondió Draco con un gimoteo, miró a su padre y le dijo … - Le fallaste y me quería a mi.-

Lucius se estremeció, mientras pudiera evitarlo, no iba a permitir que el innombrable le pusiera un dedo encima a sus niños. - Fue una pesadilla, todo esta bien. El señor oscuro … nadie sabe que le ocurrió.-

- Pero … fue tan real, aún me duele el brazo.- Volvió a gimotear el joven rubio.

- Tranquilo, todo esta bien. Nunca voy a dejar que te toque.- Dijo Malfoy, abrazando a su hijo. Selena también se había puesto pálida al pensar en lo que ocurriría si ese sujeto regresaba. Tanto Lucius como Severus, estarían en un gran peligro y eso era algo que la hacía sentir muy mal.

- Es muy tarde, deben dormir.- Dijo Lucius.

- Padre … ¿Puedes quedarte?- Preguntó el joven rubio avergonzado y mirando las sábanas.

- Esta bien. Hazte a un lado.-

- No quiero dormir sola.- Dijo la morocha sollozando.

- ¡Niños!- Exclamó Lucius, que a pesar de la situación estaba feliz porque sentía que por fin, tenía la familia con la que siempre soñó. - No entramos todos en esta cama, así que vamos a dormir a la mía.- Los tres Malfoy durmieron juntos esa noche, Lucius en el medio con cada niño aferrados a él, como garrapatas. Apenas pudo moverse, por lo que tenía el cuerpo agarrotado, y sin embargo, nada pudo borrar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Durmiendo con sus hijos, Lucius descubrió algo que no sabía … Draco pateaba dormido.

A la mañana temprano, despertaron todos despatarrados. Con el movimiento continuo de Draco durante toda la noche, las sábanas y las frazadas habían terminado en el suelo. Sin saber bien como, el joven rubio ahora estaba dormido al revés con sus pies en la cara de su padre. Selena fue la primera en abrir los ojos, Lucius la rodeaba con un brazo mientras ella lo sujetaba fuertemente del pijama, a tal punto que se le había quedado dormida la mano.

- ¡Hola!- Le dijo la morocha al adulto.

- Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?-

- Eso creo, pero sentí como si durmiera en medio de un terremoto.-

El adulto rió. - Sí, el terremoto Draco.-

- No sabía que se movía tanto dormido.-

- Tú no te quejes.-

- ¿Qué, también me muevo tanto?-

- No, pero pareces un lorito al que no se le acaban las energías.-

- ¿Hablo dormida?-

- Hablar dormida es poco decir, pareces una comentarista de quiddicht.-

- ¡Ups! Lo siento.- Dijo la morocha avergonzada.

- No es nada, entre tu parloteo y las patadas de Draco, me quedo con tu parloteo.-

- Yo no doy patadas.- Dijo Draco desperezándose.

- ¿A no? ¿Quieres que te muestre todos los moretones que me has dejado?-

El joven rubio se sonrojó. - Podríamos dormir juntos más veces … me siento seguro.- Respondió sonrojándose aún más.

- Ya veremos.- Dijo el adulto, al que no le parecía tan mala idea, ya que podría disfrutar aún más de su familia.

Draco fue el primero en levantarse y acaparar uno de los baños, mientras que el adulto y la morocha se demoraron un poco más.

- ¿Estas preocupado?-

- Estoy bien pequeña, no es nada.-

- Dime en que piensas.-

- En el sueño de tu hermano.-

- ¿Crees qué ese sujeto regrese?-

- No lo sé. Espero que no, de lo contrario tendré que dar muchas explicaciones.-

- ¿Sobre qué?-

- Primero por no buscarlo, segundo por la destrucción de su diario y tercero …-

- Porque adoptaste a una hija de muggles.-

- Así es. No te preocupes, los protegeré a los dos.- Dijo el rubio, acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

- ¿Y quién va a proteger a ti y a Severus?-

- Sabemos cuidarnos.- Dijo Lucius y se arremangó la manga del pijama. La marca tenebrosa seguía siendo muy tenue, apenas se notaban los bordes.

- Se ve como siempre.- Dijo la morocha.

- Sí, no ha cambiado.-

- ¿No hay forma de que te la quiten?-

- No, solo el Señor Oscuro sabe el contrahechizo y nunca va a usarlo. Primero nos asesinaría, antes de liberarnos. Como él dijo, nuestras almas le pertenecen.-

- No es así.- Dijo la muchacha, abrazando a Lucius muy fuerte. - Tú alma, le pertenece a quién vos quieras dársela, no a ese horrible sujeto.-

- Todo esta bien, tranquila.-

- No quiero que te lastimen.-

- Nadie va a lastimarme.-

- Pero … ¿Si no le puedes explicar todas esas cosas? ¿Qué te hará ese sujeto?-

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No sabemos si el Señor Oscuro va a regresar.-

- ¿Y si regresa?-

- No pienses en eso ahora.-

- Pero eres mi familia.-

- Sí algo me pasa …- Trató de decir el rubio, pero Selena le puso la mano sobre los labios.

- No digas nada sobre eso. No quiero que ni siquiera lo pienses, no voy a perder a mi única familia, ni por ese sujeto ni por nadie.-

- Esta bien, no diré nada.-

El resto de los días, los tres Malfoy se la pasaron lo más junto posible, ya sea de compras, disfrutando de algún paseo o divirtiéndose con los objetos adquiridos. Severus se daba varias vueltas al día por la Mansión Malfoy para ver a su novia y a veces, iban a Spinner's End para estar sin interrupciones ...

- No debió decirte nada.- Gruñó Severus, sentado en un sillón de su casa.

- Estoy bien, sé que llegó a tiempo y dado que no recuerdo nada … es como si no hubiera ocurrido.-

- Debí estar ahí y protegerte.-

- No puedes estar las veinticuatro horas, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año a mi lado, cuidándome.-

- Lo sé, pero vos me habías pedido que estuviera contigo, si te hubiera hecho caso, nada …- Severus no pudo seguir hablando porque Selena lo besó.

- No sigas con eso, nada de lo sucedido fue tu culpa y no quiero que sigas pensando. Ya pasó y estoy bien, estoy contigo.-

- Amor …- Respondió Severus, besándola suavemente, mientras la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Las largas secciones de mimos y besos, eran completamente relajantes y más ahora, que no había ningún joven rubio rondando por el lugar.

- Suerte que vinimos a tu casa.- Dijo la morocha apenas alejando sus labios del adulto.

- Sí, por fin nos deshicimos del estorbo de tu hermano.- Respondió Severus mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

- Sevi …-

- Dime.-

- Yo … estoy algo preocupada.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, amor?-

- Draco tuvo una pesadilla, hace unos días … soñó que ese sujeto regresaba y que lo buscaba a él para castigar a Lucius … ¿Sí él regresa, qué sucederá con ustedes?-

- No te preocupes por eso. Lucius y yo, sabremos como ganarnos su perdón.-

- Pero … tú … estas menos cubierto que él. Trabajas en Hogwarts con Dumbledore.-

- El Señor Oscuro me dio esa misión antes de desaparecer, que trabajara en el castillo y obtuviera información. Así que tengo esa carta a mi favor.-

- Pero … ayudaste a Harry, lo protegiste …-

- Lo sé, pero aunque sospechaba de que se trataba del Señor Oscuro, no tenía ninguna certeza, así que eso también juega a mi favor.-

- Sí él regresa … ¿No podemos huir los cuatro juntos?-

- No, esa sería la peor elección de todas. Nos cazaría y nos destruiría, tenemos más posibilidades quedándonos y tratar de convencerlo de nuestra lealtad.-

- ¿Tu marca, también permanece clara?- Preguntó la morocha y Severus se arremango para mostrar su brazo. Al igual que la marca de Lucius, la de Snape era apenas visible, solo resaltaban los bordes.

- Permanece igual.-

- Quisiera poder quitárselas.-

- No serviría de nada, igual nos buscaría para destruirnos.- Respondió el morocho, tomó el rostro de su novia y la besó con extrema ternura. - Todo va a estar bien.-

- Pero Black, ahora anda suelto ¿Y si lo busca?-

- Aunque lo encuentre, el Señor Oscuro ha quedado completamente debilitado, por ahora no representa una gran amenaza.-

- ¿Por qué no lo buscan y lo destruyen?-

- Albus y otros magos lo andan buscando, pero permanece bien escondido.-

- Entonces, es inevitable que regrese algún día.-

- Todo es posible, pero no pienses en eso, amor. No sirve de nada, preocuparse por algo que aún no ha sucedido y que no sabemos si ocurrirá.-

Selena se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio, muy preocupada por el futuro. Trató de alejar sus pensamientos sobre ese asunto y entonces … - Sevi …-

- ¿Qué?-

- Se acerca tu cumple, ¿Qué vas a querer?-

- Ya tengo todo lo que deseaba, te tengo a ti.-

- Y soy toda tuya, pero quiero hacerte un regalo y una fiesta.-

- Nada de fiesta.- Siseó el adulto.

- Pero es tu cumple …-

- Si me amas, no harás ninguna fiesta.- Gruñó Severus, que la sola mención de la palabra fiesta, lo ponía de pésimo humor.

- No seas gruñón, en verdad quiero festejar tu cumpleaños.-

- No. Voy a cumplir treinta y cuatro años.-

- ¿Y?-

- Y que cada día estoy más viejo, y me parezco más a tu padre que a tu novio.-

La morocha estalló en carcajada. - Lo siento, no quise reírme.- Dijo Selena, al ver el seño fruncido de su novio. - Yo te veo cada día más atractivo y si vamos al caso, yo también envejezco todo los días.-

- Tú te vuelves más hermosa cada día, yo me arrugo.-

- Ya sabes que no me importa la diferencia de edades.-

- Lo sé, pero dentro de poco no podré competir con los muchachos que te rodean.-

- Claro que no, eso es obvio. Porque tú, ya has ganado la batalla, no hay nada por lo cual competir.-

- Selena …-

- Lo digo en serio.-

- Esta bien, pero sigo sin querer una fiesta.-

- ¿No vas a cambiar de idea?-

- No lo haré, ni aunque me pongas esa carita.-

- ¡Ufa! Arruinas mi diversión.-

- No me gustan las fiestas y ya lo sabías.-

- Creí que harías una excepción por ser tu cumpleaños.-

- Nada de fiestas.-

- Esta bien, tú ganas, ¿Y el regalo?-

- Ya te dije que tengo el mejor regalo del mundo.-

- Pero algo debes querer.-

- Solo a ti.-

- ¿No vas a darme ninguna pista?-

- No, porque no quiero nada más.-

- Severus …-

- Cualquier cosa estará bien.-

- Pero quiero que sea algo especial.-

- No te preocupes tanto. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es pasar el mayor tiempo conmigo.-

- Te conformas muy fácil.-

- Porque tengo lo que siempre he deseado entre mis brazos.- Respondió Severus y la morocha lo besó apasionadamente.

- Mañana debemos regresar … quiero quedarme aquí contigo.-

- Tienes que terminar el colegio.- Sentenció Severus firmemente.

- ¿Y luego?-

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

- Estar contigo.-

Severus sonrió. - Yo también, pero puedes seguir estudiando o buscar un trabajo.-

- No lo sé, no he pensado en nada.-

- Todavía es muy pronto, cuando lleguen los TIMOS, podrás ver mejor las cosas.-

- ¿Vas ha ayudarme?-

- ¿Con qué?-

- ¿A estudiar para los TIMOS?-

- Por supuesto, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas … menos celebrar mi cumpleaños.- Agregó Severus, antes de que la morocha pudiera decir algo.

- Casi lo logro.-

Snape llevó a su novia hasta la mansión y luego regresó al colegio.

- ¿Lu?-

- Dime pequeña.-

- ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando termine el colegio?- Preguntó la morocha y Draco escupió la cena.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- A seguir estudiando o buscando trabajo.-

- No necesitas ninguna de las dos cosas, eres una Malfoy y como tal, no necesitas trabajar o seguir estudiando, es una idea tonta. Además, también tienes la fortuna de los Mafdet.-

- No quiero ese dinero.-

- Es tuyo, eres su heredera.-

- Pero … es extraño.-

- Aún así, te pertenece. Aunque no tienes que usarlo sino quieres, con la fortuna de los Malfoy alcanza.-

Selena frunció un poco el seño. - ¿Qué pasa si yo … me caso?-

Lucius gruñó. - No vas a casarte, hasta que termines el colegio.-

- Sí, ya sé, ¿Y luego?-

- Parte de la fortuna de los Malfoy seguirá siendo tuya. Te cases con quien te cases.-

- Trata que sea alguien mejor que Snape.- Dijo el joven rubio.

- ¡DRACO!- Exclamó Selena.

- Ya te lo dije, quiero unos sobrinos bonitos y con él …-

- ¡Deja de molestar a tu hermana!- Siseó Lucius.

- ¡Vamos Padre! ¡Van a ser tus nietos!-

- ¿Nietos?- Dijo Lucius y se quedó pensativo. - Luego de que termines el colegio, no quiero tener nietos tan pronto, no soy tan viejo.- Expresó el adulto y los chicos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Todavía no voy a tener bebés. Recuerda que mi novio, es tan … tradicional como vos, en estas cuestiones.- "Por no decir anticuado."

- Me alegra que salgas con Severus.- Gruñó el rubio. - ¿No te ha dicho nada, acerca del matrimonio?-

- Mencionó algo, pero para cuando sea mayor, por lo cual me da a entender, que quizás sea dentro de treinta años, ya que él siempre me ve muy pequeña.-

Lucius suspiró. - Tiene razón, eres una niña.-

- ¿Y qué hay con Draco? Él también puede tener bebés.-

El adulto se dio vuelta para mirar a su hijo. - Tú también vete despacio.-

- No te preocupes padre, aún no he encontrado a nadie interesante.-

- Tampoco quiero tener nietos ilegítimos.-

- Ya entendí, no quiero tener esa charla otra vez, deberías dársela a ella, después de todo, tiene novio.-

Selena se puso como un tomate, en cuanto pudiera asesinaría a su hermano. - Ya me habló sobre eso.-

- De hecho, no lo hice.- Intervino Lucius.

- Recuerda que para los nietos falta mucho.- Dijo Selena, tratando de zanjar el tema.

- Vale, hablaremos más adelante.-

- ¿Por qué la charla con ella puede esperar y a mi me la diste el año pasado?-

- Porque Selena es mujer y tu hombre.-

- Pero ella tiene novio.-

- El cual, es más conciente que tú.-

- Snape.- Gruñó Draco.

- No es feo.- Dijo Selena.

- Padre, deberían revisarle la vista a mi hermana.- Respondió el joven rubio.

Lucius rió y Selena le arrojó un poco de crema que había en un plato cercano.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Siseó Draco y la morocha se escudo detrás de Lucius. - ¡Padre hazte a un lado!-

- ¡No! Deja a tu hermana tranquila. Tú te lo buscaste.- Sentenció el adulto y Selena le sacó la lengua a su hermano desde detrás de Lucius.

- Ya veras.- Sentenció Draco muy bajito.

Nota de la autora:

Estamos en la calma que antecede a la tormenta, la pesadilla de Draco anuncian lo inminente, el resurgimiento de Voldemort. Por ahora los protagonistas gozan de un tiempo de felicidad, sin embargo, Lucius no es de los que se quedan esperando los giros del destino, ya ha empezado a diseñar un plan para mantener a salvo a su familia. Perdón por el capi tan cortito … trataré de compensarlo la próxima vez.

Sobre el cumple de Sevi … en una entrevista que le hicieron a Alan Rickman sobre Severus en una revista francesa llamada "Total Star" de abril/mayo del 2005, él dice que: " Yo sé que es muy triste para Snape que nadie celebre su cumpleaños." Lo cual me hizo pensar que ya era hora, que alguien se acuerde de él y ¿Quién mejor que su novia?

¿Qué podría regalarle Sele a Sevi por su cumple?

¿Cuáles serán los planes de Lucius?

Itzel: Me alegra que te hayan gustado los cambios, y si aún falta para el fin del fic. ya veremos que sucede al final.

te mando un besito y buena semana.

Miaka snape


	29. desiciones dificiles

Versión 1: Selena y Severus Snape

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

ADVERTENCIA: Escena subidita de tono. Aunque no llega a ser Lemon.

Capítulo 29: Decisiones difíciles.

Era la última noche de vacaciones y Lucius se la pasó yendo de la habitación de su hija a la de su hijo, para verlos dormir. La pesadilla que Draco había tenido días atrás, lo preocupó demasiado. Sabía que no era la primera vez que su hijo tenía esos sueños, y también sabía que no era el único. Él mismo también sufría de ese tipo de pesadillas, y había escuchado a su pequeña quejarse en sueños por la misma cuestión. Sí Voldemort regresaba, todos estarían en serio peligro.

"Tengo que hacer algo, sobre todo por Selena, si él descubre quien es en realidad … no tengo dudas de que acabaría con ella."

Luego del desayuno, el rubio llevó a sus hijos hasta el expreso de Hogwarts. - Quiero que se porten bien, nada de travesuras. Draco, recuerda que en unos días te enviaré una carta para que te presentes en la audiencia.-

- Sí padre, lo recuerdo.-

La morocha puso mala cara. - ¿Qué es, lo que vas a pedirles a los de la asamblea?-

- No pienses en eso, no importa.- Respondió el adulto.

- Sí tú no me lo dices, de seguro Draco lo dirá, lo más probable es que alardee sobre eso.-

- Esta bien, pediré que sea ejecutado el hipogrifo.-

- ¡NO! No puedes pedir eso, no esta bien. No lo hagas.-

- Pequeña, es lo correcto. Es una criatura peligrosa.-

- Todo fue culpa de Draco, no siguió las instrucciones de Hagrid y provocó al hipogrifo. No hagas eso, por favor.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué lo provocó?- Siseó el adulto y miró a sus hijos.

En ese momento, Draco estaba fulminando con la mirada a su hermana. - Estúpido sentimentalismo. Solo le dije a ese bicho que no era nada peligroso, que era una bestia asquerosa y …-

- ¿Es qué no tienes nada en ese cabezota? ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió desafiar a una de esas bestias?- Siseó el adulto.

- Padre, yo …-

- Eres un idiota. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo ocurrirte?- Gruñó el adulto. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?- Le preguntó Malfoy a la morocha.

- Porque no quería meter a Draco en problemas, pero no creí que fueras a pedir algo así. Lo siento.-

- Tranquila, no estoy enojado contigo.- Respondió Lucius, acariciándole el rostro a la muchacha.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?-

- Seguir con el plan. No puedo dar marcha atrás, no se vería muy bien.-

- Pero no es justo.-

- Tengo que mantener las apariencias, por muchas razones y no puedo andar demostrando que me ablandé.-

- Pero …-

- No sigas pensando en eso, ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¡Oh! Selena … no llores.- Le pidió el adulto a la morocha, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su mano. - ¿Ves lo que has hecho?- Reprendió el rubio a su hijo.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el joven, que no soportaba ver llorar a su hermana.

- Es tarde, deben subir al tren.- Dijo Lucius y saludó a cada uno de sus niños. Selena lo abrazó y le susurró al oído …

- Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.-

- Yo también mi niña, ten cuidado.-

- Lo tendré, lo prometo.- Dijo la muchacha y subió al tren detrás de su hermano. Caminaron hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío y entraron.

- Draco, lo siento.-

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Como siempre dices "las mentiras tienen patas cortas."-

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?-

- Claro que no, tonta. Por unos instantes sí, porque me sentí traicionado, pero luego … te vi llorar y eso me puso muy mal.-

- ¿Me perdonas?-

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, todo esta bien.- Respondió el joven rubio, abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

- ¿Qué nos perdimos?- Preguntó Nott, que entró junto a Blaise.

- Digamos que una pequeña reconciliación entre hermanos.- Dijo Draco.

Mientras tanto, Lucius se dirigió al caldero chorreante, pidió una habitación y se cambió su fina ropa de mago por un atuendo muggle. Bebió una pócima rejuvenecedora, que le quitó unos catorce años y salió del lugar. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía pensar fríamente y asegurarse el bienestar de su familia. Se había decidido ni bien vio las lágrimas de su niña, no iba a permitir que el innombrable la lastimara, aunque eso significara que él debía hacer muchas cosas, que luego le pesarían en la conciencia.

Caminó hasta un callejón cercano y se desapareció. Unos segundos después, se encontraba muy cerca de la casa de los padres adoptivos de Selena. Fue hasta la sencilla vivienda y golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Qué desea?- Preguntó la mujer al abrirla, mientras un ligero escalofrío le corría por la espalda.

- ¿Me recuerda?-

- Sí y ya le dije que esa aberración no es mi hija.- Respondió la mujer, y trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al rubio, pero éste se lo impidió. La forzó hacia el interior, mientras trataba de mantener la mente fría sobre lo que debía hacer.

- ¿Su marido?- Preguntó el rubio.

- En el trabajo. Váyase, los de su tipo no son bienvenidos en este …- Trató de decir la mujer, pero Lucius le sujetó la boca, la obligó a dejarla abierta y le introdujo una poción. Unos instantes después, ella dejó de resistirse, había tomado la poción Amortentia. La pócima hizo efecto casi inmediatamente y una intensa pación se despertó en su interior. Lucius la sujetó y la llevó al sillón más cercano, y con palabras seductoras la hizo beber de la poción rejuvenecedora, para luego, mantener relaciones. Al terminar y sin ningún miramiento, la asesinó. Se quedó en la casa esperando a que regresara el padre adoptivo de la morocha, y cuando el hombre entró, corrió el mismo destino que su esposa.

"Esta hecha la primera parte del plan. Solo espero que Selena nunca se entere y si lo hace, que entienda porque tuve que hacerlo. Ahora solo debo manipular mis recuerdos, para que coincidan con mi historia." Pensaba el rubio, mientras regresaba a la mansión Malfoy. Bajó a la cámara que se encontraba por debajo de la sala principal y allí, se puso a buscar varios objetos oscuros. Modificó sus recuerdos, hasta que estuvo seguro de que se ajustaban perfectamente a la historia que había inventado y que le diría al innombrable para proteger a la niña. Unos segundos después, la poción rejuvenecedora dejó de hacer efecto y Lucius recuperó su apariencia normal.

Los chicos habían llegado a Hogwarts, tras un largo día de viaje. Cenaron en el gran salón y la morocha le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su novio. Luego de la cena, subió agotada a la torre en compañía del resto de los gryffindors.

- Hola Selena.-

- Hola Harry.-

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-

- Digamos que bastante bien ¿y las tuyas?-

- Nada se compara a las navidades del colegio.-

- Es verdad, son muy especiales.-

- ¿Pudiste celebrarlas? Tengo entendido que los Malfoy no la festejan.-

- Sí, pero Lucius decidió celebrarlas por mi, incluso hizo una fiesta.-

- Ese sujeto aún no me convence.-

- No tiene que hacerlo, basta con que yo confíe en él.-

- Discúlpame, pero me da la impresión de que eres muy ingenua.-

- Conozco a Lucius y sé que me quiere, estoy segura de que haría cualquier cosa por protegerme.-

- Sí tu lo dices … de todas formas, no te cuesta nada andarte con un poco de precaución.-

- ¿Por qué, cada vez que hablamos, terminamos discutiendo sobre mi familia?-

- Ya te lo dije, eres muy ingenua.-

- Y tú un perseguido. Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Conseguiste una nueva escoba?-

- Algo así, en Navidad me regalaron una Saeta de Fuego.-

- No sé mucho sobre escobas, pero escuché a Draco decir, que era el último modelo.-

- Así es, pero ya no la tengo.-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- La profesora McGonagall se la llevó.-

- ¿Qué travesura te mandaste?-

- Ninguna.- Dijo Harry un poco ofendido. - Como me la enviaron anónimamente, la profesora se la llevó para revisarla.-

- Ya veo … seguramente te la va a devolver pronto.- Dijo la morocha, que se había dado cuenta de que probablemente las medidas extras de seguridad eran solo para proteger a Harry.

- Van a desarmarla.-

- Solo están tratando de cuidarte.-

- ¿Qué sabes vos sobre eso?-

- No mucho, escuché un rumor sobre que Sirius Black … puede que te este buscando.-

- ¿Qué te contó Malfoy?-

- Nada, por lo menos a mi. Lucius trata de mantenerme alejada de la mayoría de las cosas, solo le cuenta a Draco.-

- Ya veo.-

- ¡A dormir!- Gritó Percy.

- Es hora de irnos, hasta mañana Harry.-

- Hasta mañana.-

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el fin de semana llegó. El sábado era el cumple de Severus y al mismo tiempo, el partido de Ravenclaw contra Slytherin. Selena se levantó muy temprano esa mañana y fue a ver a su novio …

- ¡Feliz Cumple!- Exclamó entrando en la oficina.

- Gracias amor.- Respondió Severus y se besaron apasionadamente.

- Ten, es para ti. Espero que te guste.- Dijo la morocha entregándole una pequeña cajita a su novio. Severus la abrió cuidadosamente y muy intrigado. En el interior, se encontraba un colgante que tenía la forma de un joven que sostenía un cuerno de la abundancia en una mano y espigas de trigo en la otra.

- Es hermoso, ¿Es un daimones, verdad?-

- Lo es, de esa forma siempre te va a proteger.- Respondió Selena y le colocó el colgante a su novio.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mi y cuidarme.-

- Te amo Severus.- Dijo la morocha y lo besó con mucha ternura. Se quedaron juntos hasta las diez de la mañana, hora en la que debían subir al Gran salón para desayunar. Selena se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin a desearle suerte a su hermano y darle ánimos.

- Quédate un rato más.- Le pidió Draco, que estaba bastante nervioso.

- Solo unos segundos.-

- ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo?- Preguntó el rubio y la morocha miró a Marcus Flint, que la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Él me da miedo, yo no le agrado y es mejor que me vaya.-

- No te hará nada, o Snape lo asesina.-

- Draco, recuerda que no todo el mundo sabe que …-

- Ya, lo entiendo. Pero quiero que te quedes.-

- Es hora de ir al vestuario.- Sentenció Flint, mirando a los dos Malfoy.

- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo Draco tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Estás loco? No puedo ir al vestuario de Slytherin contigo.-

- Esta bien. Te veré después.-

- ¡Draco!- Dijo Selena y lo abrazó. - Buena suerte y gana el partido como regalo de cumple para Sevi.-

- ¿Qué, es el cumpleaños de Snape?-

- Sí.-

- Gracias por ponerme más presión.-

- Lo siento.-

- Esta bien, ganaré el partido por mi futuro cuñado.- Sentenció Draco solemnemente.

- Te quiero hermano.-

- Yo también, hermanita.- Dijo el rubio y se retiró junto al resto del equipo de quiddicht.

Los Slytherin ganaron el partido con algo de esfuerzo, pero festejaron durante todo el día en su sala común. Razón por la cual, Selena apenas pudo ver a su novio y a su hermano. Cerca de la hora de la cena, por fin, la morocha encuentra a su novio en su oficina.

- ¿Así qué nada de fiestas? Has estado todo el día celebrando en tu sala común.-

- Es diferente.- Se excusó Severus.

- Felicitaciones por el partido.- Dijo la morocha haciendo un pucherito.

- Ven preciosa.- Dijo el morocho, extendiendo sus brazos. Selena se sentó sobre su regazo y se besaron con desesperación. Severus deslizó su mano por debajo del buzo de su novia, para acariciarle la espalda, ya que la tibieza de la piel de la muchacha, era una sensación que le agradaba. Recorrió suavemente esa piel tibia dirigiéndose al abdomen, casi de forma inconciente, mientras la besaba y su mano subió hasta tocarle los senos. Acarició primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que los pezones se endurecieron. Se concentró en las puntas, apretándolas suavemente y Selena gimió de placer haciendo que Severus reaccionara.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el morocho, retirando su mano y confundiendo a su novia.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó, mientras deseaba que él continuara acariciándola.

- Me extralimite.-

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- No debí tocarte de esa forma.-

- A mí me gustó.- Respondió sonrojándose.

- Lo sé, pero aún eres muy pequeña.-

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo.-

- No fue lo que dije. Aún no estas preparada para … que nosotros hagamos el amor.-

- No estábamos haciendo eso, solo … me acariciabas.-

- Y no me di cuenta de lo que hacía, ¿Qué pasa si me dejo llevar? ¿Qué ocurriría si me pidieras que me detenga y no lo hago?-

- ¿No te parece que estas exagerando un poquito?-

- No, solo me aseguro de que vos estés bien.-

- Me estabas acariciando, no me estabas haciendo daño.-

- Tengo miedo de …-

- ¿De qué?-

- De perder el control y lastimarte, eres virgen.-

- Sí, ¿Y?-

- ¿No lo entiendes? Lo más probable, es que la primera vez te duela y si no me controlo, te va a doler aún más.-

- Severus … hablas como si fueras una especie de animal o bestia salvaje.-

- Nunca he sido gentil mientras mantenía relaciones.- Respondió Severus, apartando la mirada y sonrojándose. - Todo lo contrarío, solo me preocupaba mi propio placer, aunque eso significara que debía lastimar a la persona que estaba conmigo.-

- ¿Amaste a alguna de esas mujeres?-

- Nunca, solo han sido … prostitutas y algunos encuentros casuales.-

- ¿No crees que estando conmigo, te sentirías diferente?-

- Quizás, pero quiero esperar a que seas mayor. De esa manera, tendrías más fuerza para detenerme.-

- Todo va a estar bien, confío en ti. No tenemos que hacer nada tan pronto … podemos ir algo más despacio, como recién.-

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te doy miedo, luego de lo que acabo de decirte?-

- Te amo, ¿Cómo podría tenerte miedo?- Respondió la morocha, tomando el rostro de su novio y obligándolo a que la mirara. - Podemos ir despacio, una caricia por vez, hasta que los dos estemos cómodos y las cosas se den por si solas.

- Selena …-

- Shh, tenemos todo el futuro por delante.- Dijo la muchacha y besó a su novio muy suavemente. Se alejó solo un poco para recuperar el aliento y sonreírle. Volvió a besarlo lentamente, concentrándose primero en el labio superior, acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua, haciendo que Severus se fuera relajando. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero le prestó mucha atención a las reacciones de su novio. Luego, besó de la misma forma el labio inferior, al tiempo que le desabrochaba los primeros botones del traje. Una vez que pudo acceder al cuello del adulto, le dio pequeños besos, para luego jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja, besándolo y succionándolo. Haciendo que Severus deseara cada vez más.

- No estas jugando limpio.- Exclamó el profesor casi con un gemido y Selena rió.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó sonrojándose.

- Es obvio.-

Selena volvió a reírse. - ¿Entonces, de qué te quejas?-

- No me quejo, es solo que …-

- Severus …-

El adulto decidió tantear su suerte y ver que tanto podía contenerse. Tomó a la morocha por la cintura y la obligó a que se levantara. Ella lo miró confundida nuevamente pero él, le sonrió.

- Es un pequeño experimento, cuando quieras que me detenga, tienes que decírmelo.-

- Lo haré.- Respondió sonrojada.

- Siéntate sobre mi, pero … con tus piernas, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo.- Le dijo Snape, aún más colorado que ella. La morocha se sentó y lo miró a los ojos, sin poder contenerse, lo besó nuevamente hasta quitarle el aliento. Severus le quitó el suéter y luego le desabrochó la camisa dejando a la vista, la suave piel y el corpiño. Selena se sonrojó tanto, que creía que su rostro se iba a prender fuego, pero no le pidió que se detenga, ni siquiera cuando él le desabrochó el corpiño. El morocho la besó con mucha ternura, mientras con su mano recorría esa cuerpo que tenía sobre el. Acarició los senos, con movimientos algo fuerte pero aún así agradables. Realizó un recorrido de besos, hasta el arco que formaba el cuello con los hombros, donde se entretuvo por un buen rato, hasta que decidió ir por más. Suavemente la recostó un poco sobre el escritorio que estaba detrás de ellos, para poder besarle los pechos. Succionó primero el pezón izquierdo que estaba endurecido por las caricias previas, rozando la punta sensible con su lengua y Selena volvió a gemir por la sensación experimentada, envolviendo sus dedos dentro del pelo de su novio. El morocho se concentró luego en el otro pezón, succionándolo y jugueteando con su lengua, mientras Selena se arqueó cuando él presionó la punta con sus dientes.

- Severus …- Gimió la morocha por las sensaciones que envolvían su cuerpo y el adulto se alejó, preocupado por haberla lastimado.

- ¿Te lastime?-

- No … - Susurró con la respiración entrecortada y enderezándose, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. - Todo lo contrarío, me gustó mucho.- Confesó sonrojada.

- ¡Ah No!- Exclamó Draco que entró en el lugar y Severus cubrió a su novia con su capa.

- ¡LARGO!- Gruñó Snape.

- ¡Lo sabía! Tú necesitas esa charla más que yo.- Dijo el joven rubio enfurruñándose.

- Draco, vete.-

- ¡Estaban haciendo chanchadas!-

- Te equivocas.- Dijo Selena sonrojada.

- Sí como no, y por eso estas semidesnuda.-

- ¡MALFOY! LARGO DE MI VISTA.- Bramó Severus.

- No, hasta que me escuchen.- Siseó el rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Selena.

- Lo hacen a propósito.- Refunfuñó el joven rubio. - Saben que voy a venir y se ponen a manosearse y ahora se pasaron.-

- ¡El mundo no gira entorno tuyo!- Gruñó Severus.

- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no era yo? Pudo ser McGonagall, si van a estar de arrumacos, deberían irse a un cuarto o cerrar la puerta con algún encantamiento. No quiero que todo el mundo vea a mi hermana semidesnuda.- Gruñó Draco.

- ¡Draco!-

- No vas a decirme que no estas semidesnuda, porque te vi.-

- Esta bien, ¿quieres verme o te vas a ir para dejarme vestir?-

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Crees que quiero verte? Avísame cuando estés vestida, te espero afuera.- Dijo el rubio y salió apresurado.

Selena no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¿Se puede saber que te da gracia?- Preguntó Snape.

- La cara de mi hermano, creo que nunca vi a Draco tan incómodo.-

Severus lo pensó por unos segundos y también se echo a reír. - Tienes razón.-

- MÁS VALE QUE NO SE ESTEN BURLANDO DE MI.- Gritó Draco desde afuera.

- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Selena.

- No es a mi a quien vieron semidesnudo.-

- Es mi hermano, no me incómoda demasiado. Me refería a …-

- Estoy bien, no te hice daño. Era lo único que me preocupaba.-

- Lo ves, es solo cuestión de ir despacio. Fuiste muy suave y atento, todo estuvo bien, salvo la interrupción de mi hermano. Te amo Severus.-

- Y yo te amo aún más Selena.-

- ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO NECESITAS? ¿QUERES UN MANUAL?- Gritó nuevamente Draco.

- ¡YA VOY!- Le respondió la morocha exasperada.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hace?- Preguntó Severus mientras la ayudaba a abotonarse la camisa.

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Interrumpirnos a cada rato, es como si supiera lo que estamos haciendo.-

- Ni idea, cuando este más tranquilo se lo pregunto.- Respondió Selena y se puso el suéter. Le dio un beso a Severus antes de levantarse y abrirle la puerta a su hermano. - Ya esta, puedes entrar.-

- Él todavía no está listo.- Dijo Draco, señalando el pecho descubierto del jefe de su casa.

- Señor Malfoy, ¿Me va a decir que nunca ha visto a un hombre con el torso al descubierto?-

Draco se sonrojó. - Sí lo he visto, pero no después de haber estado manoseando a mi hermana y mucho menos cuando es el jefe de mi casa.-

- ¿Se puede saber que te altera?- Le preguntó la morocha.

- Nada, me es incomodo saber que están juntos, prefiero obviar las cosas que hacen.-

- ¿A qué viniste?-

- A traerle un regalo a mi futuro cuñado, antes de que termine el día.-

- ¿Un regalo?- Preguntó Severus.

- Selena me dijo que es su cumpleaños. En realidad, yo lo sabía … Selena solo me lo recordó.- Dijo Draco y salió nuevamente, cuando entró, traía una caja con agujeros. - Es para usted.- Dijo entregándole el presente al jefe de su casa. Snape la abrió con mucho cuidado, no estaba seguro de cuales eran las intenciones de ese muchacho, pero al ver el interior, se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Tomó a la pequeña criaturita con su mano y la sacó para que su novia la pueda ver …

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó la muchacha perpleja.

- Es un Chumaihuen.- Respondió Severus.

- Es muy bonito.- Dijo la morocha acariciando a la peluda criaturita.

- Gracias Draco, en verdad, muchas gracias.- Dijo Snape.

- De nada.-

Selena observó la expresión de Severus y quería saber porque estaba tan conmovido.

- ¿Tiene alguna habilidad mágica?-

- Se supone que le otorgan una larga vida y fortuna a sus dueños.- Dijo Draco sonrojado.

- ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? Son extremadamente raros.- Dijo Snape.

- Soy un Malfoy nada es imposible para mi.- Respondió con orgullo el joven rubio.

- Gracias nuevamente.- Dijo Severus.

- Me alegra que le gustara, fue muy difícil elegir algo para usted.-

- Dímelo a mi.- Dijo Selena.

- ¿Qué le regalaste?-

- Un daimones.- Respondió Severus, mostrando el collar.

- Guau, esta genial.- Dijo el rubio.

- Es hora de que suban a cenar.- Sentenció el adulto.

- ¿No vienes con nosotros?-

- No, tengo que dejar al Chumaihuen en mi habitación.-

Selena se acercó y le dio un beso. - Feliz cumple, te amo.-

- Yo también te amo, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.-

- Te prometo que el año que viene, será mejor.- Le susurró la morocha al oído.

- Buenas noches y feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo Draco y abrió la puerta para esperar a su hermana. Se encaminaron al gran salón y …

- ¡Gracias!- Le dijo Selena abrazándolo.

- ¿Por qué?-

- Por haberle hecho un regalo a Severus y que encima fuera un regalo tan bonito. A él le gustó mucho.-

- También es una especie de regalo para ti.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- El Chumaihuen le da una larga vida a su dueño y como Snape es algo mayor que vos … es para que estén juntos mucho tiempo. Sé que es inevitable que termines formando una familia con él y si va a ser mi cuñado … más vale empezar bien.-

- ¡Te adoro!- Exclamó la morocha y abrazó a su hermano nuevamente.

- Y yo te quiero mucho.-

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

- Claro, ¿Qué?-

- Bueno … me da la sensación que siempre nos interrumpes … sabiendo que estamos haciendo Severus y yo, ¿Cómo lo haces?-

Draco rió. - Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta.-

- ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Qué hiciste?-

- No te enojes, es por tu bien.-

- ¿Qué me hiciste?- Gruñó Selena, poniéndose las manos sobre la cintura y cortándole el paso a Draco.

- Te lancé un hechizo … la noche que te reconciliaste con Snape. ¿Ves mi pulsera?-

- Sí ¿Y?-

- Cuando … estas … digamos que "muy feliz" con Snape, la pulsera comienza a dar calor, entre más "feliz" estés, más calor me da la pulsera, por lo que me da una idea de lo que andan haciendo.-

- Draco, ¡Eres un pervertido! Quítame ese hechizo.-

- No puedo, no hay forma.-

- ¿Quieres decir que vas a saber de por vida lo que yo haga con Severus?-

- No de por vida.-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Solo hasta que te cases, el hechizo se desvanece cuando contraigas matrimonio.-

- ¿Por qué me lanzaste algo tan estúpido?-

- Para cuidarte.-

- No tienes que cuidarme de Severus.-

- Lo sé.-

- ¿Quieres explicarme que anda pasando por tu cabeza desquiciada?-

- Este hechizo esta diseñado para guardar la "virtud" de las doncellas de las familias, tanto el padre como el mayor de los hijos varones pueden lanzárselo a las vírgenes de la familia.- Respondió Draco sonrojándose.

- Tú no tienes que cuidar nada mió.- Dijo Selena también sonrojada.

- Es mi deber.-

- En todo caso, sería el de Lucius y él no lo ha hecho.-

- Porque confía en Snape y yo también.-

- Un momento, ¿Dices que confías en mi novio y de todas maneras me lanzaste el hechizo? ¿Estás loco?-

- Lo que pasa es que … Sabes bien que Snape es … igual que nuestro padre.-

- ¿En qué?-

- Sabes lo que son.-

Selena tomó a Draco y entraron en un aula. - Severus y Lucius, fueron mortífagos, ahora no lo son.-

- Solo porque el Señor Tenebroso no está. Cuando regrese, ellos no van a tener otra opción que unírsele de nuevo.-

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso, con lo que yo haga con Severus?-

- Ambos le deben muchas explicaciones a nuestro señor y …-

- Espera un segundo.- Dijo Selena, frenando a su hermano. - No lo llames así, él no es tu señor.-

- Lo será, no tengo opción.-

- Lucius no te dejará que te le unas.-

- Eso espero, porque no quiero hacerlo. Pero tienes que entender, que tanto nuestro padre como Snape, deben muchas explicaciones y sí no lo logran convencer … los mataran.-

- ¡No digas eso!- Exclamó Selena al borde de las lágrimas.

- Es una posibilidad y debemos pensar en eso. Si tú te acuestas con Snape antes de que se casen … y luego a él lo asesinan, no podrás casarte como es debido con otro hombre.-

- En ese caso, no me interesaría casarme sino es con Severus.-

- No puedes estar segura. En el hipotético caso de que todas esas horribles cosas se den, y unos años después conoces a otro hombre … no podrás casarte si le has entregado tu virginidad a Snape, sin haber contraído matrimonio previamente.-

- Eso es ridículo. Esas cosas ya no se dan hoy día.-

- Entre los sangre puras del mundo mágico si.-

- No me interesa casarme con un sangre pura.-

- Sé que amas a Snape y él a ti, solo quiero que … si tienen relaciones lo hagan después de haberse casado.-

- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo. La próxima vez no podrás interrumpirlos.-

- Lo haré, ya te dije que sé cuando se están yendo de manos.- Dijo Draco, mostrando la pulsera.

- Puede que lo sepas, pero si Severus le lanza un hechizo a la puerta, te quedarás del lado de afuera.-

- Lo romperé.-

- ¿En serio crees que podrías romper un hechizo hecho por Severus? Recuerda que él, sabe mucho más que tú y encima, ha creado varios hechizos.-

Draco se mordió el labio, no fue buena idea sugerirles lo del hechizo cerradura. - No lo hagas.-

- No lo vamos ha hacer tan pronto, cuando se de … lo haremos y punto.-

- Hablaré con él.-

- Ni se te ocurra, eso es un asunto entre él y yo.-

- Tú eres una niña.-

- Tengo la misma edad que vos.-

- Sigues siendo muy pequeña.-

- Las mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres, por lo tanto, soy mayor que vos.-

- No lo eres.-

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen todavía aquí y encima discutiendo?- Siseó Severus. - Su conversación se escucha desde el pasillo.-

- Me hechizo.- Dijo Selena y Severus miró de muy mala forma a su futuro cuñado.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?-

- Solo le lancé el hechizo radar.- Dijo Draco sonrojado y Snape también se sonrojó.

- ¿Puedes quitármelo?- Le preguntó la morocha a su novio.

- No hay contrahechizo.- Respondió el adulto. - Entiendo tu preocupación por tu hermana, pero quiero decirte que mis intenciones con ella son serias.-

- Lo sé.- Respondió el rubio mirando el suelo. - Solo me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir, si el Señor Tenebroso regresa y usted … no puede justificarse. Si mantuvo relaciones con mi hermana y luego …-

Severus comprendió todo rápidamente. - Lo entiendo, no había pensado en eso.- Respondió ensombreciéndose.

- ¡IDIOTA!- Le gritó Selena a su hermano, al ver la reacción de su novio. - Severus, no te preocupes por eso.-

- Él tiene razón.-

- Lo siento.- Respondió Draco y salió del lugar. Se fue a su sala común y se encerró en su habitación, conciente de haberle arruinado el cumpleaños a Snape y que encima, logró que su hermana se enfureciera con él.

- ¡Es un idiota sin remedio!- Gruñó la morocha.

- No te enojes con él. Lo que hizo fue porque te quiere.-

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea un idiota.-

- Debemos ir a cenar.-

- Espera.- Dijo Selena tomándolo de la mano y acercándose a él. Se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó. Severus la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, jalándola aún más hacía él. - Te amo.- Susurró Selena contra los labios de su novio.

- Yo también amor.-

- Nada malo va a pasarte, siempre estaremos juntos.- Dijo la morocha, acariciándole el rostro al adulto.

- Tendré cuidado, solo por ti.- Respondió Severus y la besó apasionadamente.

Al día siguiente, Draco no bajó a desayunar. Selena se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, para saber que ocurría con su hermano.

- ¿Y Draco?- Le preguntó a Crabbe y a Goyle.

- No quiso venir.- Dijo Crabbe. - Le insistí pero no me hizo caso.-

Goyle le hizo señas de que se acercara y le susurró al oído … - Sí sabe que te lo dije, me mata. Pero estuvo llorando toda la noche. Lo escuché y cuando le pregunté que le pasaba, me dijo que no es asunto mío.-

Selena se puso mal, no había sido su intención lastimar a Draco. - ¿Pueden ir y decirle que quiero hablar con él?-

- Si, pero no te garantizamos que nos haga caso.- Dijo Crabbe, se levantó con Goyle y fueron a las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Blaise.

- ¿Se pelearon?- Preguntó Nott.

- Algo así, me enojé con él porque … me lanzó el hechizo radar.- Susurró Selena para que solo Blaise y Theodore la pudieran escuchar. Ambos muchachos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Se pasó.- Dijo Zabini muerto de risa.

- No sabía que era tan cuida.- Agregó Nott.

- ¡Dejen de reírse!- Los reprendió la muchacha.

- ¡Oh, Vamos! Tienes que reconocer que es gracioso.- Dijo Nott. - Eso ya ni se usa.-

- Y tienes que admitir que pudo ser peor.- Dijo Blaise.

- ¿Peor? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Selena.

- Te pudo lanzar el cinturón de castidad.- Explicó Theodore.

- ¿Y eso qué es?-

- Es un cinturón mágico, que se crea alrededor de la cintura. Es invisible, pero cuando … "la temperatura" sube, el cinturón te provoca mucho dolor y no te permite respirar. Entonces, no puedes continuar.- Explicó Nott.

- Incluso unas simples caricias o un beso, desencadenan la reacción del hechizo.- Agregó Blaise.

- Esta bien, admito que pudo ser peor. Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo.-

- Ni siquiera en mi familia, lo usan. Mi hermanita se ha salvado de eso.- Dijo Theodore, viendo a su hermana pequeña que estaba en primer año de Slytherin.

- Te deseo suerte, no podrán quitarte ese hechizo hasta que te cases.- Dijo divertido Blaise.

- Ya lo sé, no te burles.- Le dijo Selena, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Crabbe regresó en ese momento.

- No quiere salir, ni siquiera nos habla. Vince se quedó con él.-

- ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora cómo le hablo?-

- Ven.- Dijo Blaise, tomándola de la mano.

- ¿A dónde?-

- A ver al guardabosque de tu hermano.-

Theodore también se levantó y los siguió. Al llegar a las escaleras, Nott tomó un pañuelo …

- Esta limpio.- Le dijo a Selena al ver la expresión que ponía.

- No puedes ver por donde vamos.- Explicó Blaise.

- Pero me lo podrían poner luego de bajar las escaleras, me asustan. No tienen baranda a los costados.-

- No te dejaremos caer.-

- Más les vale, o les juro que mi fantasma los va a acosar por toda la eternidad.-

- Eso me gustaría.- Dijo Blaise y se sonrojó, justo cuando Theodore le cubrió los ojos a la morocha.

- ¿Ves algo?- Preguntó Nott.

- Nada, no me dejen caer.-

- No lo haremos.- Le respondió Blaise, sujetándola por la cintura. Bajaron lentamente, y luego caminaron unos cuantos metros, hasta detenerse.

- Artes oscuras.- Pronunció Theodore y un extraño ruido se escuchó.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-

- Nada, la entrada a nuestra casa.- Le dijo Blaise, sujetándola más fuerte contra él. - Cuidado que hay unos escalones.- Agregó.

Bajaron unos diez escalones más y caminaron un largo recorrido, esquivando algunos muebles. Subieron por una escalera y se detuvieron. Zabini le retiró la venda de los ojos a la morocha y ella tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz.

- Llegamos.- Sonrió Blaise.

Selena miró la puerta que estaba frente a ella y leyó: -Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, ¿Y su habitación?-

- La nuestra es la siguiente.-

- ¿No duermen todos juntos?-

- No, de tres en tres.-

- ¿Ustedes sí?-

- Todos los de un mismo año sí, por eso yo comparto la habitación con Hermione, Lavander y Parvati. Y los chicos, también tienen una única habitación para todos.-

- Son raros.-

- Gracias por traerme.- Les dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Theodore y luego a Blaise.

- Te esperaremos aquí.-

- Esta bien.- Respondió la morocha y entró en la habitación. Draco seguía en la cama, y Goyle estaba sentado en el borde y por poco, se le queda la mandíbula inferior abierta permanentemente al verla entrar. Selena le hizo señas de que no diga nada y el muchacho se retiró. El rubio estaba de espalda y se podía ver que estaba sollozando. La morocha se sentó y lo abrazó.

- No llores.-

- Selena … Lo siento.- Dijo el rubio dándose vuelta y mirando a su hermana.

- Esta bien, entiendo porque lo hiciste.-

- No estés enojada. Sí algo le pasara a padre, me quedaría solo.-

- Nada va a pasarle a Lucius y yo estoy contigo.-

- Pero ahora me odias.-

- No seas tonto, no te odio.- Le respondió secándole las lágrimas. - Lamento haberte lastimado.-

- Me lo merezco, por meterme en donde no me llaman.-

- No es verdad.- Dijo la morocha y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ayer arruiné todo, no quise estropear el cumpleaños de Snape.-

- Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso.-

- Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar … en el Señor Oscuro.-

- ¿Por la pesadilla del otro día?-

- No es la primera vez que sueño con algo así. Es un sueño que se repite cada tanto, pero últimamente lo tengo muy seguido.-

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Lucius?-

- No, pero estoy seguro de que lo sabe.-

- Estaremos bien, Lucius y Severus nos van a cuidar.-

- Tú no lo entiendes, no creciste escuchando las historias sobre él.-

- Tengo una buena idea de lo que ese sujeto es capaz de hacer y de las cosas que Lu y Sevi han hecho por su causa. Lo vi en los recuerdos de tu papá, cuando mi magia se salió de control, luego del ataque del boggart. Incluso vi, cuando Lucius se convirtió en mortífago.-

- No lo sabía.-

- No me gusta hablar sobre eso.-

- ¿Qué vas ha hacer?-

- ¿Con qué?-

- El día que él regrese … todos tendremos que elegir un bando y tomar decisiones difíciles. Seguramente no van a ser muy agradables, pero tenemos que hacer lo necesario para seguir sobreviviendo. Es por eso que padre no puede demostrar que se ablandó y dejar el asunto del hipogrifo así como así, porque no se vería bien ante los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Vas a abandonarnos?-

- Nunca. ¿Pero no crees que podrían pedir ayuda?-

Draco rió sombríamente. - Nadie querría ayudar a los Malfoy, aunque padre tratara de hacer lo correcto. Desde tiempos muy remotos, nuestra familia nunca a sido aceptada dentro de la comunidad mágica, solo nos respetan por temor de lo que somos capaces de hacer y por eso nunca nos ayudarían. Tenemos que asegurarnos nosotros mismo, nuestro futuro.-

- No voy a dejarlos, ni a ti, ni a Lucius, ni a Severus. No importa el camino que elijan, ustedes son mi familia.-

- ¿Entonces, si él regresa y padre se le vuelve a unir … no te iras?-

- No lo haré, uno no abandona a su familia.-

Nota de la autora:

Como les dije en el capi anterior, las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más sombrías. El resurgimiento de voldemort se siente en el aire, por lo menos es lo que pueden percibir los Malfoy. Cada miembro de la familia, trata de asegurar el futuro de las personas a las que quieren de una u otra forma.

¿Qué opinan del hechizo que le lanzó Draco a Sele?

¿Y de la nueva mascota del morocho?

¿Por qué Lucius asesinó a la familia adoptiva de Sele? ¿Cuál es su plan?

Algunas Aclaraciones:

* El hechizo de Draco, sirve para saber cuando Sele esta disfrutando de los mimos de su novio y por eso, Draco no se enteró del ataque de Vayu, porque en ese momento, Selena estaba aterrada y no gozando de lo que estaba ocurriendo, como es obvio.

* El colgante que Selena le regala a Severus, representa a un Daimones o Genios, son seres que en la antigüedad los griegos y los romanos, los consideraban criaturas mágicas, que los acompañaban durante toda la vida, algo así como un ángel guardián. Selena también tiene uno, (Con forma de estrella, rodeada por una serpiente) el cual, se lo regaló Lucius cuando cumplió los doce años. El talismán de protección funciona, si bien no hizo efecto contra el boggart, tiene una explicación que daré cuando sea el momento. En cuanto al ataque de Vayu, en ese momento no lo llevaba puesto, porque no combinaba con el vestido y Lucius no creyó que la morocha estuviera en peligro durante la fiesta y por eso, le permitió que no lo usara. Más información:

DAIMONES O GENIOS.

Eran un orden de seres invisibles, que estaban asignados por Zeus cada uno a un hombre, para ayudarle, protegerle y guiarle. No tenían nombre y, como la multitud de la humanidad, eran innumerables. Algunos actuaban como ayudantes personales de deidades de un orden superior, y en ese caso eran representados bajo formas particulares, teniendo nombres distintivos, mientras que se creía que otros vigilaban distritos particulares, ciudades o naciones. Mientras los griegos consideraban estos Daimones como deidades de un orden inferior, los romanos creían que eran una clase de seres intermedios que unían a la humanidad con los dioses. Se suponía que los Daimones asignados a las mujeres eran femeninos.

A cada hombre al nacer se le asignaba un Daimon. Identificándose con él, intentaba, durante toda su vida, guiarla en un curso sabio, y a la hora de su muerte moría con él. Estar de buen humor, y tener cuidado de prolongar la vida, era vivir en obediencia con el Daimon del hombre o Genio. Estar triste y vejado, o acortar la vida por el descuido, era hacer mal al espíritu ayudante. En los cumpleaños era usual ofrecer un sacrificio de vino, leche, flores o incienso al Genio, mientras en la mayoría de las comidas se servía al «Buen Daimon» vino sin mezcla (agatho-daemon)

La representación usual de un ser de esta clase era en forma de un joven que sostiene un cuerno de la abundancia y un plato en una mano, y algunas cabezas de amapolas y espigas de trigo en la otra. La presencia de un Daimon también se simbolizaba con la figura de una serpiente.

Junto a la familia general de los Genios, los romanos tenían un gran Genio a quien reconocían entre los dioses del segundo orden y estimaban altamente, creyendo que tenía cierto control sobre los otros.

* Sobre los nombres de Vayu y Siva, son dioses hindúes …

VAYU (Lo elegí por personificar a una fuerza aplastadora, ya que su función original en el fic, era violar y matar a Selena y me parecía que ese nombre era el correcto)

Es el dios de los vientos, o del aire. Aliados con él están los Maruts, los dioses de la tormenta, o «aplastadoras», cuyo nombre deriva de una raíz que significa machacar, y que está obviamente conectada con nombres tales como Marte y Ares. La misma raíz aparece en Miólnir, un epíteto de Thor, concebido como el dios machacador. Los maruts son los equivalentes hindúes de los ogros escandinavos, los fieros seres de la tormenta que cambian el mar en espuma y que, en los cuentos escandinavos, están representados como seres armados con palos de hierro, que con cada golpe hacen que la tierra salga volando unas cuantas yardas por el aire. El significado original del nombre está claro por los pasajes védicos que describen a los maruts rugiendo en los bosques y rasgando las nubes con la lluvia.

SIVA (Sí bien es un dios masculino, lo elegí, por significar "Destrucción" ya que la mujer de nombre siva del fic tiene tanto deseo de tener un hijo, que seduce a Lucius y termina ocasionando la destrucción de Selena y por consiguiente también de Lu y Sevi, en mi idea original)

Es el destruidor, la tercera fase de la energía de Brahma. Está representado como de color blanco. Su _sacti _es Bhavani o Pracriti, la terrible Doorga o Kali, y su _vahan, _un toro blanco. Algunas veces Siva está representado con un tridente en una mano y en la otra una cuerda o _pasha, _con la que él, o su esposa Kali, estrangulan a los malhechores. Su gargantilla está hecha de calaveras humanas, sus pendientes son serpientes, tiene las ijadas envueltas en piel de tigre y de su cabeza sale el sagrado río Ganga.

( La información sobre los genios, el significado de Siva y Vayu fue extraído del libro: QUIÉN ES QUIEN EN LA MITOLOGÍA de ALEXANDER S. MURRAY)

IZANAGI: (El apellido de Vayu, esta relacionado con una historia que cuenta que la esposa de Izanagi muere dando a luz a cuatro dioses. Izanagi la ama tanto que va al infierno a buscarla, es más o menos lo que hace Vayu al ir a la mansión Malfoy en busca de venganza.)

Cuando Izanagi ve morir a su esposa en medio de terribles dolores dando a luz a Kagu-Tsuchi (el dios del fuego), se echó a llorar y de sus lágrimas nació la diosa del llanto. Pero eso solo fue un consuelo momentáneo, llevado por la cólera con su espada le dio muerte al hijo responsable de la muerte de su esposa y de la sangre del niño, nacen otras ocho divinidades. Sin embargo Izanagi quería recuperar a su esposa al precio que fuese y se decidió a bajar a los infiernos, allí encontró a su amada pero era tarde, había comido en el país de los muertos y ya no podía regresar, a menos que el dios de los muertos se lo permitiera. Izanagi regresó al mundo de los vivos, esperando que su esposa consiguiera tal permiso, pero como ella no regresaba, descendió nuevamente al infierno y ahí la vio, siendo devorada por los gusanos que habían nacido de la descomposición de su cadáver.

(Extraído del libro: Diccionario de mitología universal)

* La mascota que Draco le regala a Severus es …

Chumaihuen: . (Dromiciops australis gliroides, Thomas). Monito de Chiloé, Comadrejita trompuda, Perrito del árbol o de la Virtud. Según la creencia local habita en el corazón mismo de los coigües, sin comunicación alguna con el exterior porque, siendo un animalito de virtud, no necesita alimentarse para vivir. Quien se topa con uno de ellos tendrá larga vida y fortuna

(Extraído de: El Diccionario de Mitos y Leyendas es una producción del Equipo NAyA. Es un libro virtual, que recoge creencias populares de la Argentina, Chile y Uruguay.)

Itzel: Sip desafortunadamente voldy viene en camino a complicarlo todo, ya veremos que es lo que va a hacer.

Nanira: En este capi te vas a enterar porque Draco estaba demasiado entrometido entre Sele y Sevi, no me lo juzgues mal. Sobre la publicacion de documentos: una vez que escribiste el fic, tnes que guardarlo como archivo de words o works. luego vas a publish, seleccionas la opcion document manager, y lo subis. luego vas a my stories, edit, chapter y subis el capi. espero que me hayas entendido, sino mandame un mail y trataré de explicartelo mejor. (.ar)

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado este capi y nos vemos en el próximo. Besitos y buena semana.

Miaka Snape.


	30. Mal entendido

Versión 1: Selena y Severus Snape

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 30: Mal entendido.

Draco y Selena se reconciliaron rápidamente, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro, es algo que les impide estar peleados por mucho tiempo. Es como si hubieran crecido juntos, como si de verdad, fueran hermanos de sangre.  
- Lo siento.- Dijo Draco.  
- Ya te has disculpado unas cien veces.-  
- Lo sé, pero me siento mal.-  
- No pienses más en eso.- Le dijo Selena.  
- Tú novio quiere matarme.-  
- Ponte en su lugar, ¿Qué sentirías si estuvieras con tu novia y su hermano supiera lo que están haciendo?-  
- No tengo novia.-  
- ¿Pero cómo te sentirías?-  
- Lo querría matar por entrometido.-  
- Lo vas entendiendo.-  
- ¿Y ahora qué hago?-  
- No sé, si el hechizo no se puede retirar, tienes dos opciones: o nos sigues interrumpiendo y te arriesgas a que Sevi te arranque la cabeza, o te aguantas el calor.-  
- No me gustan ninguna de las dos opciones y además, me gusta mi cabeza en donde esta.-  
- Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes. ¿Qué tanto calor sientes? ¿Te duele?-  
- No duele, pero te incomoda. El otro día … me hizo transpirar, fue la primera vez. Supongo que fueron mucho más lejos que de costumbre.-  
- Solo un poco.-  
- ¿Un poco? Estabas semidesnuda.-  
- Deja de recordármelo. No quiero hablar sobre eso contigo y ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Lu, porque no quiero que me de "esa" charla. Me moriría de vergüenza hablando con él.-  
- Lo sé, ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me habló a mi?-  
- ¿Por qué te la dio, si no tenías novia?- Preguntó la morocha y Draco se puso muy colorado.  
- Fue porque … digamos que me encontró haciendo algo … raro en mi cama, yo estaba …-  
- Se estaba masturbando.- Dijo Nott, que se había acercado con Zabini.  
- ¿Tienes que ser tan explicito?- Preguntó Draco sonrojado.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres delicado? Tú nos lo contaste usando esa palabra.-  
- Nosotros somos varones, Selena no. No puedes andar usando ese vocabulario frente a mi hermana.-  
Selena estaba muy sonrojada, pero a esta altura ya estaba bastante acostumbrada al lenguaje que usaba Theodore.  
- Lo siento Sele, es que a veces olvido que eres niña. Como siempre estas con nosotros.- Respondió Nott, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Qué, te parezco un varón?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- No, claro que no. Pero eres la única chica del grupo.-  
- No sonaste muy convencido.- Dijo la muchacha.  
- Es que … no podemos andar mirándote de esa forma.-  
- ¿De que forma?-  
- Como si fueras algo apetecible.-  
- ¡Compórtate!- Le dijo Draco a Theodore. - Mi hermana no necesita andar escuchando estas idioteces.-  
- Ella preguntó. Además, ya sabemos que esta fuera del mercado. Si nos interesamos en ella, o vos nos asesinas o peor aún, Snape nos despacha al otro mundo. Y para ser sincero, no me atrevería a sacar de sus casillas a ese sujeto. Si son verdad, la mitad de las cosas que mi padre me habló sobre él, más vale tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo.-  
- No es tan malo.- Dijo Selena a la defensiva.  
- Tal vez con vos, pero yo por las dudas no me arriesgo. Además, me gustan las rubias y tú eres demasiado morocha.-  
- No hay muchas rubias en el colegio.- Dijo Selena.  
- Ya lo sé, no hay buena mercancía. Por lo menos para mi.-  
- ¿Mercancía? Las mujeres no somos objetos.-  
- Definitivamente eres una niña.-  
- Machista, ¿Y vos?- Preguntó la morocha, mirando a Zabini.  
- ¿Yo qué?- Preguntó Blaise, que prefería mantenerse al margen en este tipo de charla.  
- ¿Eres tan Neandertal como Theodore?-  
- No.-  
- Blaise es un misterio, no quiere soltar ni una prenda.- Dijo Theodore.  
- No me molestes.- Gruñó Blaise y se fue.  
- ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Sele.  
- Que sé yo.- Explicó Nott.  
- ¿Problemas con …?- Preguntó Draco.  
- Lo que te estas imaginando, supongo yo.- Respondió Nott con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¿Me pueden traducir al castellano de que están hablando?-  
- Nop, cosas de chicos.- Dijo Theodore y estalló en carcajadas. - Sele, ¿Te vas a quedar?-  
- ¿Por?-  
- Tengo que hablar con tu hermano sobre … cosas de chicos, si quieres quedarte hazlo, pero seré muy explicito. Tal vez te sirva, para luego practicarlo con tu novio.-  
- Ya, entendí. Me voy. Pero antes, ¿Tú solo piensas en eso?-  
- Todo el tiempo que tengo libre, lastima que no tengo con quien practicar.-  
- Nos vemos luego.- Dijo la morocha, antes de que Nott decidiera decirle algo más.  
- No te acerques por un rato.- Le advirtió Theodore, mientras ella se alejaba.

-¡Blaise! ¡Espérame!- Le gritó Sele.  
- ¿Qué quieres?-  
- ¿Estas enojado?-  
- No contigo.-  
- ¿Qué sucede?-  
- Theodore, a veces puede ser una verdadera molestia.-  
- Te entiendo, pero es divertido.-  
- ¿Te agrada?-  
- Solo cuando no se comporta como un idiota.-  
- ¿Qué le viste a Snape?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- ¿Por qué sales con Snape?-  
- Porque me gusta y lo quiero mucho.-  
- Pero él no es … atractivo. Bueno, soy hombre y me gustan las mujeres, pero no me parece el tipo de hombre que le gustan a las chicas.-  
- Pues a mi si, me gusta y mucho. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-  
- Curiosidad.-  
- ¿Qué van a hacer el catorce?-  
- ¿En San Valentín?-  
- Si.-  
- No sé, supongo que nada especial. Por si no lo has notado, Severus no es del tipo demostrativo o de los que le guste celebrar algo.-  
- ¿Por qué estas con él? ¿No serías más feliz con otra persona?-  
- No lo creo. Desde el primer instante en que lo vi … es difícil de explicar, pero me sentí tremendamente atraída por él. Los dos meses que estuve en el colegio antes de que empezaran las clases, no podía dejar de estar con él, me desesperaba esperando a que se me acercara.-  
- Amor a primera vista. ¿Por qué no te le acercabas vos?-  
- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Tú te le acercarías?-  
- No, supongo que no. Ni siquiera ahora que pertenezco a su casa.-  
- Exacto. Al principio sentía una mezcla de atracción irresistible y al mismo tiempo, algo de miedo. Me asustaba la forma tan fija en que mira y … no es alguien que se modera al hablar, tiene una lengua bastante afilada.-  
- ¿Te sigues sintiendo así con él? ¿Te sigue hablando de esa forma?-  
- No. Ahora solo me siento terriblemente atraída por él. Sobre su forma de hablar … a veces tiene pequeños deslices, pero sé que no lo dice en serio.-  
- Ya veo.-  
- ¿Me vas a explicar que te ocurre?-  
- No.-  
- ¿Por qué, creí que éramos amigos? Yo te cuento todo.-  
- ¿Todo?-  
- Bueno, casi un noventa y cinco por ciento.-  
- Sí te lo digo, tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, ni a Draco, ni a tu novio y principalmente, nada a Theodore.-  
- Lo prometo.-  
- Estoy enamorado.-  
- No es nada del otro mundo, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-  
- Porque no debí enamorarme de esa persona.-  
- ¿Por qué no?-  
- No va con los estándares de Slytherin.-  
- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó la morocha y Zabini se sonrojó.  
- Es una Hufflepuff.- Respondió el muchacho.  
- ¿Y?-  
- Es una tonta Hufflepuff.-  
- Los Hufflepuff no son tontos, todo lo contrario y además son muy simpáticos y agradable. El problema es que ustedes les ponen etiqueta a todos.-  
- Eso no es lo peor.-  
- Ya te dije que no hay nada de malo en que pertenezca a esa casa.-  
- Como digas, pero ella es … hija de muggles.-  
- ¿Y? ¿Recuerdas con quién estas hablando?- Dijo la morocha, pues se suponía que ella también lo era. Los únicos que conocían la verdad, eran los miembros de su familia y su novio.  
- Es distinto, nosotros somos amigos.-  
- ¿Quién es?-  
- No te rías.-  
- ¿Te parece que me fuera a reír?-  
- No, pero … Esta bien, es Hannah Abbott.-  
- Es bonita y además es muy agradable. Es mi compañera en Herbología.-  
- Ni se te ocurra decirle algo.-  
- No lo haré, no soy chismosa. Pero deberías tratar de acercarte a ella.-  
- No.-  
- ¿Por?-  
- Piensa en lo que me harán Theodore y Draco, si me ven hablando con ella. No me dejarían en paz.-  
- No puedes dejarte llevar por lo que ellos piensan. Tienes que hacer lo que sientas.-  
- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.-  
- Lo es y lo digo porque lo sé. Sabes bien que si les hubiera echo caso a ustedes, jamás hubiera estado con mi novio.-  
- Supongo que tienes razón, pero necesito tiempo.-  
- Por supuesto, ve ha hablarle cuando te sientas seguro. No te estoy diciendo que vayas ahora mismo y le declares tu amor.-  
- Gracias … por todo.-  
- Somos amigos.- Le dijo la morocha y lo abrazó.

El catorce de febrero, llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Durante ese día, las parejitas de Hogwarts parecían multiplicarse por decenas. Los pasillos se llenaban de chicos y chicas muy acaramelados, dándose besos y caricias. Algunos parecían que estaban unidos por los labios, algo que desagradaba a todos aquellos que no tenían parejas o que aún eran muy chicos para tener ese tipo de sentimientos.  
- Tendrían que poner un hotel fuera del castillo, así no tendríamos que ver estas cosas.- Gruñó Draco.  
- No seas aguafiestas.- Le dijo Theodore. - Tienes suerte de que tu hermana no pueda andar por los pasillos de esa forma.-  
- Lo sé.-  
- ¿Y cómo anda la pulsera?- Preguntó Nott divertido.  
- No es asunto nuestro.- Gruñó Zabini.  
- Esta fría.- Respondió Draco.  
- ¿Qué? ¿San Valentín enfría al jefe de nuestra casa?-  
- Eso parece.- Dijo el rubio.  
- Tu hermana debe estar fastidiada. Aunque si quiere … yo puedo subirle la temperatura.-  
- Sí le tocas un pelo a mi hermana, te asesino.- Gruñó Draco.  
- Solo ofrecía mis servicios. Aunque es morocha, supongo que puedo hacer algunas excepciones.-  
- ¡Déjala tranquila!- Siseó Blaise.  
- Tú también mantente alejado de mi hermana.- Gruñó Draco, que no le convencía el hecho de que Blaise fuera tan unido a Selena.  
- Solo es mi amiga.-  
- Pero estas empezando a sentir algo por ella. Te le quedas mirando como un idiota.-  
- No es cierto.- Respondió Zabini. La realidad era, que se quedaba mirando a Sele solo cuando ella estaba hablando con Hannah, pero los otros chicos no habían notado ese detalle.  
- Blaise, es muy obvio. Ni Draco ni yo somos tan idiotas. Creo que hasta Crabbe y Goyle lo notaron.-  
- No me fastidies.-  
- ¡Lo sabía!- Gruñó Draco. - Te gusta mi hermana.-  
- No, solo me parece bonita y no entiendo porque esta con Snape.- Se defendió Blaise. "Sí Sele que es una gryffindor se enamoró de Snape, el jefe de Slytherin … quizás Hannah pueda enamorarse de mi."  
- Lo que le vio a Snape, es un misterio hasta para mi.- Dijo Draco.  
- Quizás, esa es la cuestión.- Dijo Nott  
- ¿A qué te refieres?-  
- A lo que le ha visto, tal vez este muy bien dotado.-  
- Mi hermana no se va a andar fijando en eso. Esta enamorada de él desde que lo conoció.-  
- Mmm … la maquinaria de Snape … ¿Podríamos averiguar?-  
- ¿En qué demonios piensas?- Preguntó Draco.  
- En el tamaño del miembro de Snape, ¿Cuánto medirá?- Preguntó Theodore, al tiempo que Blaise y Draco palidecían.-  
- ¿Sé puede saber, por qué le interesa conocer eso sobre mi?- Preguntó Severus, detrás de Theodore. Nott se puso muy colorado al reconocer la voz del jefe de su casa y lo peor, es que no tenía ni idea de que decir.  
- Yo … estem …-  
- ¡Hola a todos!- Dijo la morocha sonriendo. - ¿Qué sucede?-  
- El pez por la boca muere.- Le susurró Draco.  
- ¿Y bien?- Insistió Snape.  
Nott estaba petrificado y con la mente en blanco. - Ayúdame.- Le pidió a Sele.  
- ¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó la morocha a su novio.  
- Hablar de más y no te diré sobre que.- Gruñó el adulto. - Si vuelvo a escucharlo decir algo al respecto, me aseguraré de que no pueda volver a hablar hasta que sea anciano, ¿Me ha entendido Señor Nott?- Siseó el adulto.  
- Si profesor, lo lamento.-  
- Vamos, es hora del almuerzo.- Dijo Severus y entró en el gran salón con una mirada asesina. - ¡Potter! Cinco puntos menos por cruzarse en mi camino.- Gruñó.  
- ¿Qué le dijiste?- Le siseó Sele a Theodore. - Esta furioso.-  
- Es mejor que no lo sepas.- Dijo Nott. - No puedo hablar sobre eso, si me escucha me mata.-  
- ¿Qué le dijo?- Le preguntó la morocha a su hermano.  
- Estupideces, es Theodore, ¿Qué crees que puede haberle dicho?-  
A la morocha se le cruzaron miles de cosas por la cabeza. "Conociendo a Theodore, probablemente algo relacionado con el sexo, ¿Pero qué pudo decirle para que Sevi se enfureciera?" - Nos vemos luego.- Les dijo Sele y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?- Gruñía Harry.  
- Te tiene entre ceja y ceja.- Dijo Ron. - Apuesto a que este día debe ser el peor de todo el año para él.-  
- ¿Por?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Es el día de los enamorados, ¿Crees que hay alguien tan ciega o tan desesperada por estar con ese sujeto? Ni siquiera una solterona necesitada se le debe acercar.-  
- Envidioso.- Le gruñó Selena a Ron.  
- ¿Envidioso? ¿De Snape? Tienes que estar bromeando.-  
- No lo estoy.-  
- Harry préstale tus lentes, creo que se quedo ciega.-  
- No estoy ciega.-  
- ¿Qué no? Estaba hablando de Snape, hay que estar ciega para fijarse en él.-  
- Creo que Sele tiene razón.- Dijo Ginny.  
- ¿Qué, qué?- Preguntó Ron atragantándose con el jugo de calabaza.  
- Es decir, si se arreglara un poco los dientes y se lavara mejor la cabeza, creo que sería un poco atractivo. La forma en que se viste, lo hace ver bastante bien. Aunque acortaría un poco la capa y las mangas del traje.-  
- Si, se vería bien en la oscuridad.- Dijo Ron.  
- Y tiene una bonita voz, lastima que solo dice cosas desagradables.- Agregó Hermione.  
- Se volvieron todas locas.- Dijo Ron.  
- El correo.- Dijo Harry, tratando de desviar el tema.  
Un hermoso búho negro, con el pecho blanco, se posó frente a Selena. - Traía un ramo de flores y una pequeña cajita.  
- ¡Que hermosas flores!- Dijo Ginny.  
Selena tomó las cosas de las patas del ave y ésta se marchó.  
- ¡Vamos ábrelo!- Exclamó Hermione.  
La morocha abrió la cajita, que contenía una hermosa pulsera de corazones y una pequeña nota. La leyó varias veces y no dijo nada. Ron se la sacó y la leyó en voz alta.  
- Selena, te amo. Eres la criatura más hermosa que jamás he visto.- Pronunció el pelirrojo solemnemente.  
- ¿Quién te lo mando?- Preguntó Hermione.  
- No está firmado.- Dijo Ron.  
- Tienes un admirador secreto.- Dijo Ginny.  
- ¿Quién te envió esto?- Preguntó Draco, que se había acercado.  
- No lo sé, no esta firmado.- Dijo la morocha extrañada. En un principio pensó que podía ser de Severus, pero al leer la nota, supo inmediatamente que no era de él. La letra no correspondía con ninguna de las caligrafías del profesor de pociones.  
- Se parece a la tarjeta que te enviaron el año pasado.- Dijo Draco.  
- ¿EH? Si, tienes razón.- Respondió la morocha y miró de reojo hacia la mesa de profesores. La mirada que le estaba lanzando Severus era fulminante. Lo cual confirmaba que él, no era el remitente.  
- ¿No estas un poco equivocado de lugar?- Le dijo Ron al rubio.  
- ¡Cállate Weasley!-  
- ¡Draco! ¡Compórtate!- Lo reprendió su hermana.  
- Te espero afuera.- Le respondió y salió del lugar.  
- Nos vemos luego.- Le dijo Selena a sus compañeros.  
- ¿Qué?- Gruñó Draco.  
- Podrías comportante un poco mejor.-  
- No tengo porque.-  
- Como quieras.-  
- ¿Te los envió tu novio?- Preguntó Draco señalando el ramo de flores y la cajita.  
- Lo dudo mucho.- Respondió Selena, cuando Snape se les acercó.  
- Señorita Malfoy, a mi oficina.- Siseó Severus.  
- Creo que tienes problemas.- Le Susurró Draco a su hermana.  
- Eso parece.- Le respondió y siguió a su novio a lo profundo de las mazmorras. Entraron en la oficina del profesor en completo silencio, mientras la morocha notaba la postura rígida del hombre frente a ella.  
- ¿Quién te los envió?-  
- No lo sé.-  
- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-  
- La nota es anónima.- Respondió la muchacha dejando las flores en la mesa y dándole la carta a Snape. Severus la leyó y gruñó.  
- ¿No sabes de quién es?-  
- Ni idea. Pero Draco dice que se parece a la que recibí el año pasado.-  
- Creí que te lo habían mandado tus amigos para molestarme.-  
- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero ninguno de ellos fue. Me dijeron que no lo hicieron.-  
- No quiero que los aceptes.-  
- No puedo devolverlo. ¿A quién se los enviaría?-  
- No me importa, no lo uses.-  
- Esta bien, no lo haré.-  
- Si descubro quién es …- Siseó el adulto.- Lamento no haberte regalado nada.-  
- No te preocupes, me lo imaginaba.-  
- Soy un desastre como novio. Gracias por la carta y la foto.- Dijo Severus sonrojado.  
- De nada.-  
- ¿Estas molesta?-  
- No, ¿Por qué?-  
- Porque soy un idiota, que no se acordó de que día era hoy.-  
- No lo estoy.- Respondió la morocha. - Debo regresar.-  
- ¡Espera! En verdad lo siento.- Dijo Severus tomándola por la cintura y besándola.  
- Estas perdonado, pero solo si me das otro beso más.- Sentenció la morocha. Snape la jaló hasta la silla y Selena se sentó sobre él, como acostumbraba a hacerlo últimamente. Se dieron tiernos besos y varias caricias poco comprometedoras.  
- ¿Crees que si …?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Si voy un poco más lejos … ¿Draco vendrá a interrumpirnos?-  
- Quizás, pero puedes ponerle un hechizo a la puerta. Solo por si acaso.-

En el Gran Salón, Draco comenzaba a sentir cada vez más calor.  
- Estás transpirando, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó Crabbe.  
- Nada.- Respondió Draco. Pero Blaise y Theodore que los habían escuchado, estallaron en carcajadas.  
- Parece ser que a Sele se le esta subiendo la temperatura.- Rió Nott.  
- ¡Cállate! Esto no te incumbe.- Siseó Draco  
- Estuve a punto de lanzárselo a mi hermanita, suerte que no lo hice.- Dijo Theodore.  
- Tu hermana te habría asesinado. Es chiquita pero peligrosa.- Dijo Blaise.  
- Lo es, por eso no lo hice. ¿Qué crees que este haciendo Sele con … su novio?-  
- No es de tu incumbencia.- Gruñó el rubio.  
- Crees que estén en cuarta base.-  
- No, o ya hubiera ido a interrumpirlos. Están haciendo lo mismo que la última vez que me entrometí.-  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Nott.  
- No voy a decírtelo.-  
- Entonces, iré a verlos.-  
- ¡NO!- Gruñó Draco.  
- Estoy aburrido.- Se quejó Theodore.  
- Esa no es razón para ir a espiarlos.- Dijo Blaise.  
- Lo sé. Pero estoy aburrido y de seguro que debe ser un buen espectáculo.-  
- Tú tienes un serio problema del libido.-  
- Es de herencia, mi padre es igual.- Dijo Theodore y se levantó de la mesa.  
- ¿A dónde vas?- Gruñó Draco.  
- A pescar algo.- Les susurró y se acercó a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin de cuarto año.  
- Lo van a mandar de paseo.- Dijo Blaise.  
- ¿Quién sabe? Siempre se las ingenia para conseguir algo.- Explicó Draco, que aún seguía transpirando.

- Se … ve … rus.- Gimió la morocha, mientras su novio le daba pequeños besos alrededor del pecho derecho, lamiéndola suavemente y luego chupando la zona, siguiendo una espiral, hasta llegar al pezón. Exhaló su aliento caliente sobre la punta endurecida y la recorrió con su lengua. Severus llevó lentamente el pezón hasta su boca y lo chupó suavemente, frotándolo con su lengua y los labios, una y otra vez. Para luego presionarlo entre su lengua y su paladar. Volvió a chupar la punta endurecida y la apretó muy suavemente con sus dientes.  
- Se … verus.- Gimió nuevamente la muchacha, moviendo su cuerpo por el placer que la envolvía. Tenía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su novio, con sus dedos enredados entre los pelos y atrayéndolo aún más contra su cuerpo. Él levantó su cabeza y la besó apasionadamente, al tiempo que ella frotaba su cadera contra las suyas, arrancándole un gemido de placer.  
- Se … lena.-  
La morocha comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio muy lentamente, mientras que con sus manos recorría el torso, deslizándolas cada vez más abajo por el abdomen.  
- Es … pera.- Gimió Severus, sujetándole fuertemente las manos. - Aún no quiero … que me toques.-  
La morocha lo miró confundida, no entendía en que se había equivocado. - Lo siento.-  
- Todo esta bien, es solo que … es muy pronto.- Respondió el adulto abrazándola y poniéndole punto final a los arrumacos. Se quedaron juntos un rato más, abrazados y escuchando el latido de sus corazones, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.  
"Debo tener más cuidado con ella, no debí frenarla tan bruscamente. No quiero que piense que no me agrada su forma de acariciarme. No tendría que haber iniciado algo que luego no quería que continuara … si ese idiota de Nott no hubiera dicho eso. Debí imaginarme que soy el centro de los chistes idiotas … ¿Es qué nunca me dejaran olvidar mi pasado? Esos malditos de Potter y Black, todo es culpa de ellos. Si no me hubieran … quitado los pantalones y el calzoncillo ese día … ahora no sería un hazme reír."  
"¿Por qué no le agradará que yo lo acaricie? ¿Tal vez, estoy haciendo todo mal? Pero no sé que debo hacer. No puedo ir a preguntarle a alguien sobre esto. Draco me mataría con tan solo hacer alusión al tema, Blaise no me diría nada y Theodore … mejor con él no me arriesgo, puede que se me mate de risa en la cara o prefiera darme lecciones prácticas, ninguna de las dos opciones me agradan. Tal vez, lo mejor sería no seguir con esto."  
- Debo irme.- Dijo la morocha, alejándose de su profesor, para luego levantarse y vestirse. Severus la miró por unos instantes …  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó al observar la extraña mirada de su novia.  
- Si, se me hace tarde para mi próxima clase.-  
- Selena, yo …-  
- Todo esta bien, solo tengo que ir a clases.- Dijo la morocha, le dio un suave beso y se marchó antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo más. "No quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿Qué podría decirme?"

- ¡Hey! Que cara, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Harry cuando entró en su sala común.  
- Si.-  
- No lo parece, ¿Tuviste problemas con Malfoy?-  
- No es eso.-  
- Entonces, sí te ocurre algo. ¿Te puedo ayudar?-  
- Gracias, pero soy un caso perdido.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- No importa. De todas formas, no puedo hablar sobre eso.-  
- Un secreto Malfoy.-  
- Algo por el estilo.-  
- ¿Te peleaste con tu novio?-  
A la morocha casi se le para el corazón. - ¿Qué novio?-  
- Ese Slytherin.-  
- ¿Quién?-  
- Zabini.-  
Selena se echó a reír. - Blaise es mi mejor amigo, no es mi novio. De hecho, no tengo novio.- "No puedo decirle que sí, ¿Qué le digo si me pregunta quién es?"  
- Creí que salías con él, siempre están juntos.-  
- Solo somos muy amigos, él es genial.-  
- ¿Te gusta?-  
- No de esa forma.-  
- Pensé que era, el que te envió las flores y la pulsera.-  
- No tengo idea de quién las envió.-  
- Por una pequeña contribución, nosotros te resolvemos el misterio.- Dijo Fred que se había acercado.  
- Servicio cien por ciento garantizado.- Agregó George.  
- ¿Ustedes lo saben?- Le preguntó la morocha.  
- No, pero podemos averiguarlo.-  
- En realidad … no me interesa.-  
- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Fred.  
- Que chica más rara. Cualquier otra, estaría desesperada tratando de averiguarlo.- Dijo George.  
- Supongo que si, pero si me lo envió anónimamente, por algo será.-  
- Adiós negocio.- Exclamó Fred.

Los días siguientes, Selena apenas visitaba a su novio, que comenzó a preocuparse por haberla ofendido de alguna forma. Solo se quedaba un rato, le daba unos pequeños besos y luego se iba rápidamente, antes de que las cosas tomaran temperatura. Severus estaba extrañándola, los últimos besos que habían compartido, carecían de emoción. Sentía que lo estaban besando solo por obligación, y ese sentimiento lo estaba lastimando. No estaba muy seguro de cómo hablar con ella, sin arruinar aún más la situación. Definitivamente, había hecho algo que ocasionó el alejamiento de su novia y ahora lo estaba pagando.  
Para peor, Severus había notado que su novia pasaba cada día más tiempo con Potter.

La cantidad de deberes que los profesores les estaban dando, ocasionaron que Selena, se juntara con Harry y los demás para estudiar. Hermione estaba casi loca con la cantidad de materias que estaba cursando, mientras que Harry estaba agotado con los entrenamientos de Quiddicht y Ron que estaba peleado con Hermione por culpa de Scabbers y Crookshanks, lo que ocasionaba que ella estuviera, como mediadora en toda la situación. Algo que Harry agradecía, porque era un problema menos que tenía.

- ¿Crees que algún día se amiguen?- Le preguntó la morocha a Potter.  
- Eso espero, o van a volverme loco. Mientras estas vos, se comportan, pero ni bien te vas, se sacan los ojos.-  
- Y vos en el medio.-  
- Si y no quiero tomar partido por ninguno de los dos lados, pero …-  
- Ron, es tu mejor amigo.-  
- Así es, me es más cómodo estar con él que con Hermione, y más ahora que anda con un humor de perros.-  
- ¿No crees, qué esta exagerando con la cantidad de materias? Se la ve muy agotada.-  
- Si, pero no escucha razones.- Decía Harry, antes de entrar en la clase de pociones. Severus se había acercado y los observó, mientras la furia lo carcomía desde el interior. No quería perder a su novia por un Potter.  
- Entren.- Siseó Severus. La morocha se dio vuelta para mirarlo, pero él la ignoró.  
Selena trabajaba concentradamente, cuando …  
- Potter, ¿Le parece que esto esta bien?- Dijo Severus con un tono de despreció y levantado un poco de la poción y dejándola escurrir en el interior del caldero, para que toda la clase la contemplara.  
Harry miró la poción de Ron que estaba de un tono amarillo opaco, mientras la suya era gris perla. Luego observó la de Hermione, que tenía un color amarillo brillante.  
- No esta tan mal.- Respondió.  
- ¿A no?- Preguntó Severus, alzando una ceja. - El color no es correcto Potter y la consistencia mucho menos. ¿Cuántas vueltas tenía que darle, en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj?-  
- Cuatro señor.-  
- ¿Y cuántas le dio usted?-  
Harry lo pensó por unos instantes pero no tenía ni idea de cuantas le había dado. - No sé.-  
- ¿Agregó todos los ingredientes?- Preguntó Severus con malicia.  
- Sí señor.- Se apresuró a decir Harry y entonces Severus hizo una mueca.  
- Entonces, esas raíces de cúrcuma no son suyas.-  
Harry miró la mesa y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de agregarlas. - Creo que me las olvidé.-  
- Tiene un cero, Potter.- Dijo Snape triunfante. - Clase, denle las gracias al señor Potter, porque quiero que para la próxima, me entreguen dos pergaminos en los cuales me expliquen las propiedades de las raíces de cúrcuma. Sigan trabajando.- Sentenció y los Slytherin miraron a Harry de manera asesina.  
- ¡Genial! Ese imbécil nos complicó todo.- Gruñó Blaise.  
- No seas así, sabes que no es culpa de Harry. No entiendo porque Severus lo odia tanto.-  
- ¿No te lo ha dicho?- Preguntó Theodore desde el asiento de adelante.  
- No.-  
- Tiene que ver con su pasado. Cuando era estudiante.- Dijo Theodore.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?-  
- A mi padre le encanta contarme las anécdotas de esa época. Al parecer …-  
- Señor Nott.- Lo interrumpió Severus. - ¿Se puede saber que anda cuchicheando?-  
- Solo le pedía el cuchillo a Sele.- Dijo Theodore, tomándolo.  
Severus se le acercó y le susurró … - Guárdese esos recuerdos y no diga ni una sola palabra sobre mi, en especial a mi novia, o le juró que haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido.- Siseó amenazante Snape. La mirada de furia del profesor causaba miedo, y Theodore tragó saliva. Ya era la segunda vez que lo había hecho enfurecer.  
- Lo haré Señor. No diré nada.-  
- Mucho mejor.- Gruñó el adulto.  
Un rato después la campana sonó, todos dejaron la muestra de sus pociones en el escritorio del profesor y se agolpaban para salir.  
- ¿Vienes?- Le preguntó Blaise.  
Selena miró al adulto, que la estaba observando atentamente. La mirada del profesor parecía muy triste y la morocha decidió quedarse.  
- No, los veo luego.-  
- Esta bien.- Respondió Zabini y se fue. Cuando no quedaba nadie más en el aula, Selena se acercó al adulto.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
- Si.- Dijo Severus de forma cortante.  
- ¿Tienes clases ahora?-  
- No, pero tengo mucho que corregir.-  
- Esta bien. Entonces … tal vez, nos vemos después.- Dijo la morocha, tomó su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando Severus la aferró por la cintura.  
- No me dejes.- Le susurró al oído.  
- Dijiste que estabas ocupado.- Respondió la morocha confundida.  
- No me refiero a eso.-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- No me dejes Selena, te amo y te necesito.-  
La muchacha se dio vuelta para mirarlo. - Yo también te amo, ¿Qué ocurre?-  
- Ya no te agrado tanto, ¿No es así?- Preguntó Severus mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole el rostro.  
- Claro que me sigues agradando y mucho, ¿Por qué dices eso?-  
- Últimamente … siento que no estamos bien.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Tus besos … parece que me besaras por obligación.-  
- No es así.- Respondió la muchacha y le acarició el rostro. - Todo esta bien.-  
- No lo esta. Te siento muy lejos.-  
- Lo siento, es solo que …-  
- ¿Qué? ¿Dímelo, por favor?-  
- Creí que … no sé.-  
- Selena …-  
- Creí que no te agradaba, que yo fuera … tan cariñosa contigo.- Respondió la morocha bajando la cabeza.  
"Lo sabía." - No quise darte a entender eso. No es verdad.-  
- ¿Entonces?- Preguntó sin levantar la cabeza.  
- Estupideces mías.-  
- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que Theodore quiso decirme?-  
- Si.-  
- ¿Qué te hicieron en el pasado? ¿Por qué te lastimaron tanto?- Preguntó la morocha y lo miró a los ojos. Severus se perdió en esa mirada, sintiéndose seguro y amado.  
- Mi apariencia … siempre fue motivo de bromas para algunos alumnos. Yo no les caía bien.-  
- Severus … te han lastimado tanto.- Dijo la muchacha y lo besó con mucha ternura, tratando de que sus besos curaran todas las heridas del pasado de su novio. Snape la jaló aún más hacía él y sus cuerpos se encontraban completamente pegados, amoldándose a la perfección el uno con el otro. Como si hubieran sido diseñados para estar juntos.  
- Te amo Severus.- Dijo Selena apenas alejando sus labios de los del adulto.  
- Yo también te amo.- Respondió mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo del buzo de su novia y le acariciaba los senos.  
- Espera …- Dijo la morocha y Severus retiró su mano inmediatamente.  
- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el adulto, confundido y preocupado porque ella ya no quisiera que la acariciara de esa forma.  
- Es solo que … me hace sentir rara.-  
- ¿Rara?-  
- Tú puedes acariciarme y me gusta mucho, pero cuando intento ser cariñosa contigo me rechazas …-  
- Selena …- Dijo Severus sentándose en un banco y jalándola hacía él. - Es todo por lo mismo. No estas haciendo nada mal, todo lo contrario, pero …- Agregó Severus sonrojándose. - Solo quiero que vayamos más despacio. Apuré mucho las cosas y no deseo que sea así.- Explicó Snape, sin ser del todo sincero.  
- ¿Por qué? No hicimos nada malo.-  
- Lo sé, pero aún eres muy joven, solo tienes trece años.-  
- ¿Hice algo mal?-  
- No amor, todo lo contrario. Ya te lo dije, solo quiero que vayamos más despacio. Aún eres una niña.-  
- ¡Genial! Ahora soy una niña.-  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero.-  
- No. No lo sé. No te entiendo, primero todo esta bien y al segundo siguiente, me apartas bruscamente, y te comportas como si te hubieran electrocutado.-  
- Selena … solo tienes trece años, y aunque eres muy madura, sigues siendo muy joven.-  
- Siempre será un problema.-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Mi edad. No importa que yo siga creciendo, esa diferencia siempre existirá y por eso, vos nunca dejarás de sentirte incómodo conmigo.-  
- No amor, no me siento incómodo. Solo quiero que las cosas entre nosotros vayan más despacio. Hasta que seas unos años mayor.-  
Selena murmuró algo que Snape no pudo entender.  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el adulto.  
- Nada.-  
- Dime.-  
- Es solo que … Theodore tiene la misma edad que yo y él … no hace otra cosa que hablar de … sexo y de hecho … digamos que lo practica casi a diario.-  
- ¿Qué cosa?- Gruñó Severus.  
- No vas a decirle nada.-  
- No puedo permitir que los alumnos mantengan relaciones en el colegio, sabes bien que esta prohibido.-  
- No le puedes ir a decir nada, te lo conté como tu novia, no como una alumna chismosa.-  
- Eso no importa.-  
La morocha se levantó. - Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero … no te volveré a hablar.-  
- No puedes decirme eso.-  
- Claro que sí, confié en ti y por eso te dije eso, pero si te vas a comportar de esta forma …- Lo amenazó Selena retrocediendo unos pasos, pero Severus la sujetó y la besó apasionadamente.  
- Tú ganas, no le diré nada.- Respondió el adulto, rozando sus labios contra los de su novia.  
- No trataba de … manipular la situación, yo solo ...-  
- Lo sé, todo esta bien.- Sentenció el adulto y regresó a sentarse. La morocha se sentó en su regazo. - Ahora dime, ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?-  
- Usé un mal ejemplo. Yo no me refiero a que estemos como Theodore, todo el día … pensando en eso o haciendo el amor. Lo que quería decir, es que … las caricias podían ser mutuas.-  
- Pueden serlo, pero no debemos ir tan lejos.- Explicó Severus.  
La morocha se sonrojó. - ¿Qué entiendes … por lejos?- Preguntó, ya que su intención la otra vez no era ir más abajo de la cintura de su novio, ya que él tampoco había traspasado ese límite.  
- Tus manos, el otro día …- Trató de explicar Severus sonrojándose.  
- No tenía pensado ir … más abajo.- Respondió Selena.  
Severus se puso aún más colorado. - Creo que te mal interprete. Por eso creí que … las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido.-  
- Yo no soy como Theodore … no …-  
- ¿Aún no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?-  
La morocha bajó la cabeza y negó. - Todavía no.- Respondió y Snape tomó su rostro y lo levantó para que lo mirara.  
- Esta bien, a eso me refería. Pero … tú … ¿Algún día crees que …?-  
- Claro que sí.- Dijo Selena rápidamente. - Solo que aún no.-  
Severus le sonrió. - Esperaremos y es lo que deseo.-  
- Lo siento.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Sé que … eres hombre y …-  
- No todos tenemos el problema de los Nott.-  
- ¿Por qué te refieres a ellos en plural?-  
- Porque Casius es igual, tienen un apetito sexual insaciable.-  
- Ya veo … Entenderé si …-  
- ¿Sí qué?-  
- Bueno, ya sabes que vimos a Lu con …-  
- No tengo intenciones de ir en busca de una prostituta. Solo quiero estar contigo y te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.-  
Selena lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. - Gracias.-  
- Soy tu novio y te amo. Te esperaré.-  
- Lo sé, pero … gracias por no ir con una … trabajadora sexual. La verdad es que no quiero compartirte con nadie.-  
Severus se echo a reír. - No debes preocuparte por eso, tienes la exclusiva.-

Febrero llegaba a su fin y para el último sábado del mes, estaba previsto el partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Todos sabían que la única forma de tener oportunidad de ganar la copa, era venciendo a los Ravenclaw. Había un gran nerviosismo en la torre y mucho más entre los jugadores, los entrenamientos habían sido muy duros y prolongados y ahora había llegado el momento de demostrar sus habilidades.  
Selena subió a las gradas con el resto de los compañeros de su casa, no le agradaba mucho el quiddicht pero si apoyaba al equipo.  
- Casi la agarra.- Dijo Neville.  
- Faltó muy poquito, sino fuera por esa bludger.-  
- Por lo menos vamos ganando ochenta a cero.-  
- Si, es cierto.-  
- Se están acercando.- Dijo Neville y se puso pálido. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalando una figura oscura.  
- Un … un dementor.- Dijo la morocha aterrada, no quería estar en ese lugar, si esas criaturas andaban por ahí y se tapó los ojos.  
- ¡Mira!- Exclamó Neville y Selena observó como el patronus de Harry alejaba a los dementores.  
- ¡Esos no son dementores!- Gruñó Selena al ver como los tres seres encapuchados caían en picada. Miró detenidamente y pudo ver la cabellera rubia casi platinada de uno de ellos. - ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Ese no es mi hermano o si?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- ¿Quieres la verdad o …?- Dijo Neville. - La tiene, Harry tiene la Snitch.-  
- ¡GANAMOS!- Gritaron todos a coro, incluso Selena. La morocha bajo al campo de juego, pero en lugar de acercarse a los jugadores, se dirigió hasta donde McGonagall reprendía a los cuatro muchachos.  
-¡Un truco indigno!- Gritaba la jefa de Gryffindor. -¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no les quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, aquí llega!-  
- Muchachos, ha sido muy grave lo que han hecho. Recibirán un castigo apropiado y se les informará a sus familias las acciones tan deplorables que han realizado el día de hoy.- Sentenció el directo.  
- ¡Caminen!- Gruñó Minerva. - Hablaremos con el profesor Snape.- Agregó.  
- ¡IDIOTA!- Reprendió Selena a su hermano, cuando pudo tenerlo cerca. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza y …- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-  
- Vete a celebrar.- Le siseó Flint.  
- No estoy hablando contigo. Le habló a mi hermano.-  
- Solo eres una sangre sucia, cuya única función es complacer sexualmente al señor Malfoy, todos lo sabemos muy bien.-  
- No le digas eso a mi hermana.-  
- ¡Cállate! Si quieres seguir jugando en el equipo.- Le gruñó Flint. - En cuanto a ti …- Dijo sujetando a Selena. - Sangre su …-  
- Le aconsejo que no terminé esa frase o me temo que conocerá que tan peligroso puedo ser.- Siseó Severus que se había acercado.  
- Señor yo …-  
- Suéltela.- Gruñó Snape, mostrando sus dientes y con una mirada asesina. Flint lo obedeció.  
- Esto no se queda así.- Siseó Flint a Selena.  
La morocha frenó a Severus con la mirada y …- Veremos ¿Qué opina el Señor Malfoy de lo que me acabas de decir?- Dijo la muchacha y se marchó. Marcus Flint, no esperaba que ella reaccionara así.  
- Mi padre va a desollarte vivo.- Dijo Draco.  
Selena subió a la torre gry, saludo a los miembros del equipo y subió a su habitación. Estaba cansada de la actitud de Flint y le había molestado lo que le había dicho. No quería que los alumnos de Slytherin pensaran eso de ella ni de Lucius. El adulto era su familia y no le agradaba que se rumoreara esas cosas sobre ellos.

"Querido Lucius,

Supongo que vas a sorprenderte, dos cartas en un día … y además, de seguro recibirás una del colegio. Ahora que me puse a escribirte, me parece una tontería hablarte sobre esto, pero … En su momento, me molestó y mucho.  
Hoy los Gryffindors ganaron el partido contra Ravenclaw, algo sucedió y ya te enteraras que fue ... Eso que pasó, hizo que me acercara a Draco y lo reprendiera, pero Marcus Flint, el capitán de Slytherin … Me llamó sangre sucia. Sé que no lo soy y no fue lo que me molestó. Pero él me dijo que … todos saben que me adoptaste … solo para complacerte sexualmente, no quiero que la gente piense eso de nosotros, somos familia. Tal vez estoy exagerando con esto, pero quería contártelo.  
Tengo muchas ganas de verte, ¿Seguro que no puedes venir el próximo Sábado a Hogsmeade? Te extraño mucho.  
Te quiero.  
Selena"

Terminó de escribir la carta y se fue a la lechucería para enviarla, luego regresó a la torre y participó de los festejos hasta bien entrada la noche. Estaba cansada y le dolía la cabeza, pero la celebración no terminaba, ni siquiera ante la insistencia de Percy. Por lo que Selena decidió escabullirse y bajó hasta las mazmorras. Llegó hasta la habitación del profesor de pociones y …  
- ¿Contraseña?- Preguntó el cuadro de Slytherin.  
- Selena.- Dijo la morocha y el cuadro la dejó entrar.  
- ¿Se puede saber que andas haciendo por aquí a esta hora?- Preguntó Severus.  
- Hay mucho ruido en la torre, me duele la cabeza, ¿Me puedo quedar un rato?-  
- Claro que sí amor, ven.- Respondió el adulto, extendiendo sus brazos.  
- Gracias.- Dijo la morocha, sentándose en el regazo de Snape y acurrucándose contra él. Severus movió su varita e hizo aparecer una poción.  
- Bebe esto, te quitará el dolor. ¿Todavía están celebrando?-  
- Si, aunque Percy trató de mandarlos a dormir, la fiesta continúa.-  
- ¿Estas bien?-  
- Algo mejor. Gracias por frenar a Flint.-  
- Me hubiera gustado arrancarle la cabeza.-  
- Lo sé, supuse que harías eso. Le escribí a Lu y le conté.-  
- Esto será interesante.-  
- Estoy preocupada.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Lu dijo que tiene una reunión el próximo sábado y que por eso no va a venir al pueblo. Pero … no sé, me da la sensación de que le pasa algo y no puedo verlo.-  
- ¿Quieres que vaya a ver como está?-  
- ¿Puedes ir?-  
- Iré mañana por la tarde y luego te contaré.-  
- Te adoro.- Respondió Selena y lo besó. Y se quedó en los brazos del adulto, hasta la medianoche.  
- Debes ir a la torre.-  
- Esta bien.- Respondió media dormida.  
- Te acompaño.-  
- No, puedo ir sola. Cualquier cosa, digo que fui a la enfermería por algo para la cabeza.-  
- ¿Segura?-  
- Si, no te preocupes.- Dijo la morocha y lo besó. Se dirigió a la torre y en el primer pisó se encontró con un enorme animal.  
"¡El Grim!" Pensó la morocha y se quedó petrificada.

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué le ocurrirá a Selena?  
¿Será el Grim?  
¿Cómo estará Lu?  
¿Qué ocurrirá con Marcus Flint?

Una pequeña aclaración: cuando Theodore le pregunta a Draco si Sele y Severus llegaron a la cuarta base se refiere al grado de intimidad física que alcanza una pareja. Este juego de palabras esta relacionado con las bases del baseball, y se usa mucho tanto en algunas series norteamericanas, como en los mangas y animes japoneses. Quizás es algo muy obvio, pero por las dudas lo aclaro.  
La primera base es besarse. La segunda, es toquetearse por encima de la ropa. La tercera, es manosearse por abajo de la ropa y por supuesto la cuarta base, es mantener relaciones. Aunque, a veces la tercera base también se considera practicar sexo oral. Por lo tanto, podemos decir que la pareja protagonista solo ha llegado a la tercera base tradicional.

GRacias a todas por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capi.  
besos y buena semana.

Miaka Snape.


	31. el grim

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 31: El Grim.

El enorme animal, la tenía arrinconada contra la pared y no tenía, ni la más mínima oportunidad de enfrentarlo. Selena no se atrevía a gritar, por miedo a provocarlo y no recordaba ningún hechizo que pudiera ayudarla. La bestia tenía el pelo del lomo erizado, era tan grande cómo un oso y tenía una mirada muy penetrante. Se acercó paso a paso, y la olfateo por unos segundos. Acto seguido, comenzó a gruñirle, mostrándole los enormes dientes afilados como sierras y acercándosele peligrosamente. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando un sonido ahuyentó al animal, que corrió hasta perderse entre las sombras. La morocha se deslizó contra la pared, hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, con el corazón desbocado.  
- ¡Selena!- Exclamó Severus al verla. - Amor, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó al notarla muy pálida. Hacía unos segundos, Minerva les había dado el alerta a los profesores de que Black, estaba nuevamente en el interior del castillo.  
- El Grim.- Dijo con voz temblorosa. - ¡Lo vi! Es horrible, gigantesco.-  
- Amor, no hay ningún Grim.-  
- Severus, lo vi. Es negro y tiene los ojos amarillos, me olfateó y me gruñó. Me habría comido, si no hubiera escuchado que te acercabas.-  
Snape la miró por unos segundos … - ¿Por dónde se fue?-  
- Por ahí.- Respondió señalando, el otro extremo del pasillo.  
- Quédate aquí, iré a ver.-  
- ¡No! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Quédate conmigo, por favor.- Pidió la morocha, sujetándolo por el brazo.  
- Esta bien, me quedaré.-  
- ¿Huelo mal?- Preguntó la muchacha en un susurró. Severus se acercó un poco más y la olió.  
- Creo que tienes mi aroma, estuviste un par de horas en mis brazos, ¿Por qué?-  
- Ese bicho se enfureció cuando me olfateó, me mostró los dientes.-  
- Quizás no le gusta mi perfume.-  
- Hueles rico, para mi.- Dijo la morocha sonriendo y sonrojándose.  
- ¿Te sientes mejor?-  
- Sí, eso creo.-  
- Te llevaré a la torre. .- Dijo Snape y la alzó.  
- Puedo caminar.-  
- Prefiero no arriesgarme. Black anda suelto y te quiero en mis brazos.-  
- ¿En el castillo?-  
- Al parecer, estuvo en la torre gry.-  
- ¿Y me llevas ahí? Prefiero tu habitación.-  
- Ya veremos.- Respondió Severus, cuando alcanzaba el rellano de las escaleras que conducían a la torre.  
- ¿Severus?- Preguntó Minerva, viendo al adulto con la niña en brazos.  
- Había ido a la enfermería, me la encontré por el camino. Cree que vio al Grim.-  
- Lo vi.- Insistió Selena.  
- No hay ningún Grim.-  
- Dígaselo a ese bicho.- Murmuró Selena.  
- Señorita Malfoy.- Gruñó la jefa de Gryffindor.  
- Minerva, solo esta asustada.- Intervino Severus.  
- Déjala en la torre.- Sentenció McGonagall.  
- No, quiero quedarme contigo.- Suplicó la morocha, aferrándose al traje del adulto.  
- ¿Severus?- Preguntó la mujer.  
- Es mi novia, venía a la torre luego de haberme visitado, y ya sabes el resto.-  
- ¿Tú novia?- Preguntó atónita la mujer. - ¿Malfoy lo sabe?-  
- Lo sabe y está de acuerdo.-  
- Aún así, sabes que no puedes mantener relaciones sexuales con los alumnos en el colegio.-  
- No hicimos nada. Fui a verlo, porque me dolía la cabeza y aquí la fiesta no terminaba nunca.- Explicó Selena sonrojada.  
- En ese caso, debió ir a la enfermería.-  
- Madame Pomfrey me hubiera dejado en la enfermería toda la noche y no me gusta ese lugar. Severus es el profesor de pociones, tiene las misma cosas que la enfermera y no habría tenido ese problema.-  
- Minerva, no he hecho nada con esta niña … solo nos hemos besado.-  
- ¡Podría ser tu hija! Tienes la edad suficiente para ser su padre.- Lo reprendió la mujer. - Una cosa es que sean amigos, pero … pareja, no me parece correcto y más aún siendo su profesor.-  
- ¡Usted también! Ya bastante traumado esta con mi edad, para que usted venga a meter más cizaña.- Gruñó Selena.  
- No pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Y no voy a dejarla, solo porque los demás no lo acepten.-  
- Esta bien, no intervendré. Los asuntos del corazón son muy complicados. Pero deben mantener las apariencias, por lo menos, hasta que formalicen la relación. ¿Entiendes, Severus?-  
- Sí, cuando nos comprometamos, no habrá problemas.-  
- ¿Piensas hacerlo?-  
- Por supuesto. Mi relación con Selena es seria, no es algo pasajero, es la mujer de mi vida y quiero formar una familia con ella.- Sentenció firmemente Severus y se sonrojó. Algo que sorprendió a Minerva, que nunca había visto a ese hombre sonrojado, ni nunca lo había oído hablar de esa forma. Mientras que la muchacha se puso como un tomate.  
- ¿Quieres que se quede en tu habitación?-  
- Si Black ha estado en la torre … me sentiría más tranquilo, si ella esta a salvo. Recuerda que …- Dijo Severus mirando a la mujer de forma significativa. Minerva lo pensó por unos instantes y …  
- Esta bien, llévala a tu habitación y luego ven a verme.-  
- De acuerdo.- Dijo Snape.  
- Gracias, profesora.-  
- Mañana, hablaré contigo.- Le respondió la jefa de Gryffindor.  
Severus llevó a su novia de regreso a su habitación. La recostó en la cama y la arropó.  
- Duerme. Volveré en cuanto pueda, aquí estarás a salvo.- Le dijo el adulto y le dio un tierno beso.-  
- Ten cuidado, por favor.-  
- Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Ahora duerme.-  
- Despiértame cuando regreses.-  
- No, tienes que dormir.-  
- Por favor.-  
- Esta bien, te despertaré. Dulce sueños, amor.- Le respondió y volvió a besarla, para luego salir del lugar.

Todos los profesores, revisaron exhaustivamente el castillo, pero no encontraron rastros de Black, ni de la forma en que pudo haber entrado. McGonagall, regresó a la torre gry y mandó a dormir nuevamente a sus alumnos y luego se dirigió a su oficina.  
- ¿Vas a darme un sermón?- Le preguntó Severus.  
- Debería darte algo más que un sermón.-  
- No lo hice a propósito. ¿Crees qué me agrada estar loco por una niña? ¿Crees qué no sé que tengo la edad para ser su padre?-  
- Al parecer, eso no te ha detenido.-  
- Nada hubiera ocurrido, si ella no me hubiera correspondido. Pero me ama tanto como yo la amo. No puedo evitarlo.-  
- Eso no justifica nada. ¡Es una niña, por todos los cielos! ¿Ya has mantenido relaciones con ella?-  
- ¿Crees que estoy tan loco? Sé que es muy pequeña, no pienso hacerle el amor, hasta que tenga la edad, en que podamos anunciar nuestro compromiso y si puedo esperar hasta que nos casemos, te aseguro que lo haré.-  
- Este año cumple los catorce, el año que viene estarás en condiciones de …-  
- Te dije que quiero esperar hasta que nos casemos.- La interrumpió Severus. - No quiero ser un pervertido.-  
- ¿Cuánto hace que salen juntos?-  
- De forma estable … desde las vacaciones pasadas. Pero, empecé a salir con ella … luego del ataque del boggart, solo que a mediados del año pasado, nos peleamos.-  
- ¿Te das cuenta, de que salías con una niña que apenas había cumplido los doce años?-  
- Ahora tiene trece.-  
- ¡Severus! … ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella?-  
- Por supuesto, ¿Crees que de lo contrarío seguiría con vida? Lucius me hubiera asesinado hace tiempo, si no amara a Selena con locura.-  
- Malfoy … ¿En verdad, se preocupa por ella?-  
- La ama como si fuera su propia hija.-  
- He estado muy preocupada por esa niña, escuché varios comentarios desagradables de parte de algunos Slytherins.-  
- ¿Sobre?-  
- Algunos … creen que la pequeña, es la esclava sexual de Lucius. Es hija de muggles, por lo que piensan que esa es la única razón por la cual, Malfoy se hubiera hecho cargo de ella.-  
- Sí Lucius se entera de eso, me temo que volarán cabezas. Él no le tocaría un pelo a la niña con esa intención. ¿Sí eso fuera verdad, crees que la habría adoptado? Le bastaba con solo ser su tutor.-  
- Lo entiendo, pero debes comprender que … Malfoy genera dudas, su pasado … sabes que ha violado a niñas incluso más pequeñas que Selena.-  
- Lo que Lucius ha hecho … en esa época, fue porque no tuvo opción. El Señor Tenebroso se lo ordenó y tuvo que elegir … entre su vida y la de su familia o violar a esas niñas. Estuve presente Minerva, y te aseguro que él no lo disfrutó y para que lo sepas … ha tenido pesadillas sobre eso, durante el resto de su vida.-  
- Solo trataba de asegurarme. Esas pobres niñas …-  
- Eran las hijas, de uno de los aurores más importantes de aquel entonces. Se negó a unirse al Señor Tenebroso y éste le arrebató lo que más amaba en el mundo ...-  
- Sus hijas … solo eran unas niñas de seis y ocho años. ¿Cómo pudo ordenar algo tan horrible?-  
- Los dos sabemos, que él, no tenía alma.-  
- ¿Has hablado con la niña?-  
- ¿Sobre?-  
- Tú pasado.-  
- Sabe lo que fui, tú se lo dijiste, y también conoce el pasado de Lucius.-  
- Yo solo le dije que eras un mortífago, pero los dos sabemos, que hay muchas otras cosas que deberías explicarle.-  
- También sabe lo de la orden.-  
- ¿Y sobre …?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Sobre las relaciones sexuales.-  
- No. No le he hablado al respecto. Por lo que sé, Lucius trató de hablarle, pero ella no quiso.-  
- ¿Y qué esperaban? Es una niña, esas cosas se hablan por lo general con la madre.-  
- Desafortunadamente, Selena no cuenta con una. Solo nos tiene a Lucius y a mi. Ah, y me olvidaba del entrometido de Draco. Te alegrará saber, que él le lanzó el hechizo radar.-  
Minerva se echó a reír. - ¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó al ver la expresión del morocho.  
- Así es.-  
- Pero eso, ya ni se usa. No puedo creer que los Malfoy continúen utilizando.-  
- Los Malfoy no lo usan, solo Draco decidió realizarlo. No le ha dicho nada a Lucius sobre eso.-  
- No sabía que ese muchacho estuviera realmente tan unido a la niña. Solo aquellas personas que poseen un vínculo muy fuerte, pueden utilizarlo. Nunca lo hubiera creído de los Malfoy.-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Que fueran … tan sentimentales.-  
- No los conoces. Solo has visto la fachada que mantienen frente a los demás.-  
- Eso me recuerda, a cierto muchacho que conocí hace tiempo.-  
- Minerva …- Le gruñó Snape.  
- Vamos Severus, tú eres igual. Siempre ocultándote detrás de tu sarcasmo y tu mal humor. Al parecer esa niña ha sido capaz de atravesar todas las barreras.-  
- No tienes ni idea.-  
- ¿La dejaste dormir?-  
- Por supuesto. Conociéndola, ha estas alturas debe estar dormida como un tronco. ¿Sabes que habla en sueños? Me divierte mucho escucharla, dice muchas tonterías.- Dijo Severus sin poder evitar sonreír.  
- Realmente estas muy enamorado, nunca te había visto hablar así de alguien y mucho menos sonreír de esa forma.-  
- Ya te lo dije, no puedo evitarlo.-  
- ¿Te preocupa …?-  
- Black me ha odiado desde el momento en que nos conocimos y me ha jurado que se vengaría de mi. Si descubre mi relación con Selena … ella se convertiría automáticamente en otro blanco. Tal como ahora lo es Potter.-

Sirius Black, había regresado a su escondite en la casa de los gritos. Agotado, y frustrado por haber fracasado.  
"Estuve cerca, muy cerca. Si ese muchacho no se hubiera despertado … Pero, ¿Quién era esa niña? Me pareció familiar y al mismo tiempo … su olor … olía como ese maldito de Snivelly, quizás sea su hija. Pero era demasiado bonita, para ser hija de ese engendro y además, ¿Quién estaría tan loca como para acostarse con ese sujeto? Si es su hija, probablemente haya violado a su madre. Tal como lo hacían esos malditos mortífagos en aquella época y él, era uno de ellos. Si ese es el caso … cuando acabe con Peter, tal vez la pueda convencer y vengarnos juntos de ese grasiento. Pero, si quiere a su padre … me aseguraré de arrebatársela."

Luego de su charla con Minerva, Severus se marchó a su habitación. Tal como lo había imaginado, la morocha dormía profundamente y no paraba de hablar …  
- Severus … Severus, ¿Dónde estás? … Severus … Te quiero …- Decía la muchacha dormida. Mientras que Severus se reía bajito, le encantaba que ella siempre lo mencionara en sus sueños.  
- ¿Lu? … ¿Estás bien? … Lu … ¿Qué ocurre? …- Decía muy intranquila y frunciendo el seño.  
"Realmente esta muy preocupada por él. ¿En qué andará Lucius?"  
- Se … Severus … Se … verus.- Gemía la morocha, indicando que su sueño había cambiado. - Se … verus.- Gimió nuevamente, aferrándose a las sábanas. Snape volvió a reírse, deseando estar en ese sueño con ella. Era una suerte que Selena realizara un hechizo silenciador, antes de dormirse en la torre gry, o de lo contrarío su pequeño secreto ya se habría publicado en el profeta.  
Estaba pensando seriamente si debía o no despertarla, pero como se lo había prometido, no tuvo más remedio. Se puso el pijama y se acostó lentamente en la cama. Le acarició el rostro y ella volvió a gemir …  
- Se … verus.-  
- Amor … despierta.- Le susurró al oído, tratando de contener la risa. - Amor …-  
- ¿Severus?- Preguntó la morocha, media dormida.  
- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?-  
- No realmente.- Le respondió sonriendo y acariciándole el rostro. - Hola.-  
- Hola amor, ¿Qué soñabas?- Le preguntó el morocho pícaramente.  
- Nada.- Respondió sonrojándose.  
- Así que yo no soy nada, ¿Eh?- Dijo divertido el adulto.  
- ¿Hablé dormida?- Preguntó avergonzada.  
- Bastante.- Respondió riendo. - ¿No vas a decirme qué soñabas?-  
- ¿Para qué me preguntas, si me escuchaste? Estaba soñando contigo.-  
- Eso es obvio, ¿Y se puede saber qué estaba haciendo?-  
- ¡Severus!- Dijo sonrojada.  
- ¿Una pista? Me pareció que te estaba gustando.-  
- ¿Y qué crees que estabas haciendo?-  
- ¿Algo así?- Preguntó, para luego besarla lentamente, tomándola por la cintura y jalándola hacía él.  
- No, eres mucho mejor en persona.- Respondió la morocha sonriendo. Al tiempo que Severus bajaba por el cuello, besándola y lamiéndola. Regresó a la boca y la besó desesperadamente.  
- Es hora de dormir.-  
- ¿Ya?-  
- Si.-  
- ¿Unos besos más?-  
- No amor, si Minerva te ve mañana con ojeras, va a matarme.-  
- ¡Ufa!- Protestó Selena haciendo un pucherito.  
- No seas chiquilina.-  
- Hace un rato dijiste que era una niña, pues las niñas se comportan así. Hacen berrinches y protestan … ufa, ufa, ufa … quiero besos.- Dijo divertida.  
Severus estalló en carcajadas. - Eres la niña más hermosa que jamás he visto.- Respondió y volvió a besarla. Un beso, y luego otro y otro más, y sin darse cuenta se había recostado sobre ella, frotando su cuerpo y quitándole el aliento.  
- Se … verus.- Gimió la morocha, cuando el lamió su cuello. El adulto se recostó a su lado, con la respiración entrecortada por el deseo y tratando de controlar el impulso que sentía por tomarla en ese momento.  
- Vas a ocasionar mi perdición. Eres una pequeña muy tramposa.- Le dijo sonriendo.  
- Lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa por ser tan irresistible.-  
- Ven.- Le dijo Snape, para que se acurrucará contra él. La morocha se acercó y le dio un suave beso.  
- Hasta mañana.-  
- Querrás decir, hasta luego. Son las tres de la mañana.-  
- Entonces, hasta dentro de un rato. Felices sueños.-  
- Seguramente voy a soñar contigo.-  
- Y yo contigo.- Respondió acurrucándose contra él.

Al día siguiente, Hogwarts era un hervidero de chismes. Ron contaba una y otra vez, lo cerca que había estado de convertirse en una victima de Black, mientras Harry se mantenía apartado.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó la morocha.  
- Sí. Solo … a Ron casi lo matan por mi culpa.-  
- No es tu culpa. Ese demente, es el problema.-  
- ¿Dónde estabas anoche?-  
- Fui … a la enfermería por algo para la cabeza y luego …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Vas a reírte, nadie me cree.-  
- No voy a reírme, no estoy de humor para eso.-  
- Vi al Grim.-  
- ¿Al Grim?-  
- Lo sabía, vos tampoco me crees.-  
- ¿A quién se lo dijiste?-  
- A la profesora McGonagall y a Severus.-  
- ¿Severus?-  
- El profesor Snape.-  
- Ya sé quién es. ¿Por qué le cuentas a él?-  
- Te dije que es mi amigo y confío en él. Pero ninguno de los dos me creyó. Creen que estaba muy dormida, o sufrí alucinaciones o soy sonámbula.-  
- Yo te creo. También lo he visto.-  
- ¿En serio?-  
- Sí, un par de veces, corriendo por el borde del bosque prohibido y … cerca de mi casa.-  
- Me olfateó y me gruñó.- Dijo la morocha, que era eso, lo que más le molestaba de todo el asunto. - ¿Crees qué … signifique un augurio de muerte para nosotros?-  
- Con la suerte que parecemos tener, no me extrañaría. Pero seguro que estaremos bien, no te preocupes.-

En la sala de profesores …  
- No hay ningún indicio de cómo pudo haber entrado al castillo.- Dijo McGonagall.  
- Tenemos que hacer algo. Esta vez se ha acercado demasiado.- Dijo el profesor Flitwick.  
- Lo sé.- Dijo Dumbledore. - Pero no hay otro lugar en donde resguardar a Harry.-  
- No es justo, que por su culpa, otros alumnos estén en riesgo.- Gruñó Severus.  
- Al parecer solo quiere a Harry.- Respondió Albus.  
- Sabemos que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en matar a todos esos muggles. Weasley tuvo suerte, quizás la próxima vez no sea así. Hay que sacar a Potter del castillo y mandarlo a otro lado.-  
- Por ahora, Severus, no haremos eso.- Sentenció el director. Y cada profesor se enfrascó en otras conversaciones.  
- ¿Cómo esta la pequeña?- Le preguntó Minerva a Snape.  
- Esta preocupada. Realmente esta convencida de haber visto al Grim, y para colmo Trelawney ya les ha dicho que es un augurio de muerte.-  
- ¿Quién cree haber visto al Grim?- Preguntó Remus.  
- Nadie que te importe, Lupin.- Gruñó Snape.  
- La señorita Malfoy. Ayer por la noche, luego de la intrusión de Black.- Respondió Minerva.  
- Hablaré con ella, quizás pueda convencerla de que no era un Grim.-  
- ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso a ti y no a mi?- Gruñó Severus.  
- No lo sé, pero lo intentaré.- Respondió Remus y Snape se levantó gruñendo y salió de la sala.  
- ¿Está muy unido a esa niña?- Preguntó Lupin.  
- Más de lo que te imaginas.- Respondió Minerva.

Un rato después …  
- Selena.- La llamó Lupin, a mitad del pasillo.  
- Profesor.-  
- ¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos?-  
- Claro.-  
- Estaremos más cómodos en mi oficina.- Dijo Lupin y se encaminaron hacía allí. Una vez adentro, se sentaron …- ¿Quieres una tasa de té?-  
- Sí, gracias.-  
- He escuchado que crees haber visto un Grim.-  
- Lo vi, ¿Por qué nadie me cree?-  
- No dije que no te creyera. Pero estoy seguro de que no lo era.-  
- Era el grim.- Dijo Selena, testarudamente. - Era enorme, negro y con ojos amarillos.-  
- No era el grim. ¿Quizás no has escuchado la leyenda del perro que ronda la torre gryffindor?-  
- ¿Leyenda?-  
- Si, se pasa de estudiante a estudiante. Comenzó a circular cuando yo entré en Hogwarts, y solo entre los Gryffindors.-  
- ¿Por qué la profesora McGonagall no me dijo nada?-  
- Porque probablemente no lo sepa. Solo lo saben algunos alumnos. Según dice la leyenda, es un enorme perro negro, casi tan grande cómo un oso, que ronda los pasillos cercanos a la torre. Vigilándola y protegiéndola. Yo lo he visto algunas veces, cuando era estudiante.-  
- ¿En serio?-  
- Si, sale durante la noche. Cuando los alumnos no andan rondando el lugar.-  
- ¿Entonces, no es el grim?-  
- No lo es.-  
- ¿Es un secreto de los gryffindors?-  
- Así es. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte.-  
- ¿Es verdad la leyenda o solo lo dice para tranquilizarme?-  
- Es la verdad, no te preocupes.- "No puedo decirle, que al que vio era a Sirius Black, en su forma de perro. Pero tampoco, puedo permitir que se preocupe innecesariamente."

Ese día por la tarde, Severus fue a la mansión Malfoy.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te ves horrible.- Dijo Snape, segundos después de aparecerse.  
- Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad.- Respondió Lucius.  
- ¿Y?-  
- Nada que te importe.-  
- ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?-  
- Si es por el castigo de Draco, haz lo que quieras.-  
- No vine por eso. Selena esta muy preocupada por ti, es más perceptiva de lo que te imaginas y está segura de que algo te ocurre.-  
- Aunque no me ve, no se le escapa nada.-  
- ¿Me vas a contar?-  
- Es mejor que no lo sepas. No querrás mentirle u ocultarle nada.-  
- ¿Qué has hecho?-  
- Solo asegurar su futuro.-  
- ¿Dé que hablas?-  
- Hemos tenido sueños … pesadillas, durante algunos meses. No solo Draco, Selena también, aunque parece no recordarlo, pero la he escuchado hablar dormida … y yo también lo he soñado.-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Con el Señor Tenebroso, su regreso y el final de mi familia.- Respondió Lucius angustiado. Severus se puso pálido.  
- No sabemos nada, no hay señales que indiquen que fuera a retornar.-  
- Los dos sabemos, que eso es solo cuestión de tiempo. Sí Black en realidad … era uno de los nuestros … y lo busca, habrá una gran posibilidad de que regrese.-  
- No sabemos eso.-  
- ¡Severus, por favor! ¿Qué crees que ocurriría si él regresa? ¿Cómo voy a justificar que no lo busque? ¿Cómo voy a justificar que adopté a mi niña?-  
- No lo sé. Pensaremos en algo.-  
- No puedo dejar todo hasta el último momento, organizando todo a medias. No puedo correr el riesgo, el precio a pagar sería demasiado alto y no estoy dispuesto a pagarlo. No voy a perder a mis hijos.- Exclamó el rubio casi a los gritos.  
- ¿Qué has hecho?- Repitió Snape y Lucius le contó todo, desde el asesinato de los padres muggles de la niña hasta su plan.  
- Entiendo porque lo has hecho y creo que funcionará. Tienes que atenerte a cada paso y tus recuerdos …-  
- Ya los ajusté. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cada cosa, pero no ha perder a mi niña. Si Selena se entera de lo que hice … Ya maté una vez a su familia y ahora volví a hacerlo … esta vez no va a perdonarme.-  
- Entenderá que lo has hecho para protegerla, no tenías otra opción.-  
- Sí no me perdona y se marcha, te suplicó que la protejas, que te hagas cargo de ella.-  
- Sabes que lo haré. Daré mi vida por ella, de ser necesario.-  
- Gracias, solo quiero cuidar de mi pequeña.-  
- Si continuas así … arruinaras todo. Quiere verte.-  
- Aún no estoy listo para enfrentarme a ella. No podría verla a los ojos.-  
- Lucius … ha preguntado por ti, en sueños.-  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Gruñó el rubio.  
- Durmió conmigo anoche.-  
- ¿Durmió contigo? ¿En qué demonios estas pensando? Es una niña, es mi niña y aún es muy pequeña. Podrías haber esperado hasta anunciar su compromiso.- Siseó Malfoy.  
- Solo dormimos, no hice nada con ella.- Le gruñó Snape. - Black entró anoche en la torre Gry, luego del festejo por el partido. Ella fue a mi habitación porque tenía dolor de cabeza … cuando regresó a la torre, cree haberse encontrado con el Grim.-  
- ¿El Grim?-  
- No creo que haya sido eso, sospecho de otra cosa.-  
- ¿De qué?-  
- De que se haya cruzado con Black.-  
- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-  
- No lo hizo.-  
- No te entiendo.-  
- Creo que Black es un animago, que se transforma en perro gigante y eso es lo que vio mi novia.-  
- ¿Un animago? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-  
- Lo sospechaba desde que íbamos al colegio. Además, Selena dice que ese perro la olfateó y luego le gruñó. Tenía mi olor en su cuerpo, había estado en mis brazos por casi tres horas. Sí era Black, ha de haber reconocido mi esencia y eso lo enfureció.-  
- Suena lógico. Se lo has dicho.-  
- No, prefiero no decirle nada, hasta estar seguro.-  
- Bien, como prefieras.-  
- McGonagall lo sabe.-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- De mi relación con Selena.-  
- ¿Vas a publicarlo de una buena vez?-  
- Aún no, tuve que decírselo para que me permitiera dejarla en mi habitación.-  
- ¿Algún día lo dirás?-  
- Cuando cumpla la edad.-  
- Sabes que no tienes que esperar. Los anuncios de compromiso a los quince, es para cuando el matrimonio ha sido arreglado por los padres. Ustedes se aman, no necesitan esperar.-  
- No quiero anunciarlo, cuando ella es tan pequeña. Además, quiero darle tiempo … por si cambia de idea.-  
- Tendría que darle una embolia cerebrar, para que deje de amarte.-  
- Tal vez. De todas formas, prefiero esperar.-  
- Es tu decisión.-  
- ¿Qué voy a decirle?-  
- Apégate a mi historia. Estoy bien y tengo negocios que hacer, tú mientes mejor que yo. Te creerá.-  
- Esta bien, pero deberías hablarle y decirle todo de una buena vez.-  
- Ya veré.-  
- Sobre Flint …-  
- Ya me hice cargo del asunto. No voy a permitir que anden difamando a mi niña y mucho menos que se metan con su castidad.-  
Severus regresó a Hogwarts y habló con su novia. Aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo, la morocha no se convenció del todo.

Unos días después, al finalizar el desayuno …  
- Señorita Malfoy.- Le dijo Flint, al tiempo que Blaise y Theodore se interponían en su camino.  
- ¿Qué quieres Flint?-  
- Ofrecerle mis disculpas, por mi comportamiento el otro día.-  
- ¿Qué bicho te picó?-  
- Por favor Señorita Malfoy, acepté mis disculpas. No debí referirme a usted de esa forma.-  
- Sí es una broma no es graciosa.-  
- No es ninguna broma, habló en serio. Le ruego que me disculpe, haré lo que me pida.-  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó confundida, por el cambio de actitud de Flint.  
- Por favor, tiene que perdonarme. No lo sabía, en verdad creí que usted era … solo un juguete. Perdóneme.-  
- ¿Quieres explicarme por qué estas actuando así?-  
- Porque padre lo ha puesto en su sitio.- Dijo Draco, detrás suyo. - Recibió un sobre negro proveniente de su casa.-  
- ¿Un sobre negro? ¿Y?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- Significa que sus padres van a desheredarlo y echarlo de la casa, sino arregla el desastre que se mando.- Explicó Blaise.  
- ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó Selena mirando a Flint.  
- Lo es.- Respondió el muchacho.  
- ¿Por qué harían algo así?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- Porque tienen que elegir entre desterrarme o recibir una maldición lanzada por el señor Malfoy.-  
Selena ya se había olvidado de que le había enviado esa carta a Lucius. Como él no la respondió, la morocha creyó que lo había soñado, dado todo lo que había pasado con Black y el Grim.  
- Perdóneme por favor.- Suplicó Flint nuevamente.  
- No lo hagas, deja que se pudra.- Dijo Draco y Flint lo miró muy pálido.  
- Esta bien, Flint. No te preocupes, te perdono. Le escribiré a Lucius diciéndole que te has disculpado y que ya no hay ningún problema.-  
- Gracias. En verdad, muchas gracias.- Dijo Marcus Flint.  
- No debiste hacerlo, se merecía sufrir.-  
- No Draco. Solo quería que se disculpara y dejara de molestarme. No creí que Lucius fuera ha irse a ese extremo.-  
- No lo hizo.- Intervino Theodore. - Actúo como deben actuar los sangres pura, cuando han sido insultados.-  
- Aún así, me parece que exagero. Pero por lo menos Flint, no volverá a molestarme.-

El día de visita a Hogsmeade llegó rápidamente …  
- ¿No vas a venir?- Le preguntó Blaise.  
- No, prefiero quedarme con mi novio. Además Lu, no va a venir.-  
- Amargada, no tienes que estar todo el día con él.-  
- No estoy todo el día con él. Diviértanse.-  
- ¿Segura hermanita?-  
- Muy segura.- Respondió la morocha y bajó a las mazmorras. - ¡Hola!-  
- ¡Hola amor! ¿Qué haces?-  
- Vine a verte.-  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañé hasta las rejas?-  
- En realidad … tenía otra idea.- Respondió la morocha sentándose en el regazo del adulto.  
- ¿No quieres ir al pueblo?-  
- No sin ti. Prefiero quedarme aquí y disfrutar de unos deliciosos besos.- Dijo la muchacha y rozó sus labios con los de Severus.  
- Selena …- Dijo Snape y la besó. Estuvieron un largo rato, con besos y mimos, hasta casi llegado el mediodía.  
- Voy a la torre y regresó.-  
- ¿Para?- Preguntó el adulto que no quería dejar escapar a su novia.  
- Quiero que me ayudes con algunos deberes.- Dijo la morocha sonrojándose.  
- Esta bien, ve a buscarlos y regresa pronto o tendré que ir a secuestrarte.- Respondió besándola.  
- Vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo Selena y salió corriendo hasta la torre.  
Mientras ella subía a su habitación, Draco irrumpía en la oficina de su futuro cuñado y le relataba el asombroso hecho, de que la cabeza de Potter, andaba levitando por la casa de los gritos. Snape, salió en busca de ese dolor de cabeza, hasta que lo encontró al lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Lo llevó hasta su oficina y comenzó con un exhaustivo interrogatorio. Hasta el momento en que le hizo vaciar los bolsillos. Curiosamente Potter, llevaba artículos de Zonko y un viejo pergamino que a él le resultaba muy familiar. No era la primera vez que lo veía … cuantas veces vio a James Potter con un pergamino similar. Severus realizó varios hechizos con la esperanza de que su contenido se revelara. Sin embargo, solo aparecieron unas palabras.  
Selena había regresado y estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando escuchó la voz amenazante de su novio y la respuesta temblorosa de Harry. Al parecer su compañero había metido la pata otra vez.  
- Léelo en voz alta.- Siseó Severus.  
Harry tragó saliva, las palabras en el pergamino hubieran sido divertidas, si Snape no estuviera justo enfrente.  
- El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte la narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen.- Dijo Harry.  
- Continúa.- Gruñó Severus.  
- El señor Cor­namenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y sólo quisie­ra añadir que el profesor Snape es feo e imbécil.-  
Para desgracia de Harry, el pergamino no se detuvo ahí. - El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor.-  
- Continúa Potter.-  
- El señor Colagusano sa­luda al profesor Snape y le aconseja al muy sucio que se lave el pelo.- Agregó por último Harry casi con un hilo de voz.  
Snape pareció contener su furia y llamó a Lupin. Selena se debatía entre entrar y defender a su novio o mantenerse al margen. Unos instantes después, Remus Lupin entró en la habitación. Hablaron durante un rato, mientras la morocha escuchaba la voz tensa de su novio. El ruido de unos pasos, llamó su atención y decidió esconderse en el aula próxima. Ron pasó corriendo por el pasillo, como si lo persiguiera el Grim irrumpiendo en la oficina de Snape. Unos minutos después, Lupin salió acompañado de Harry y Ron. Selena esperó a que se perdieran de vista y regresó con su novio.  
Severus estaba con la cabeza agachada y sujetando el borde del escritorio con todas sus fuerzas.  
Al parecer, esas palabras lo habían afectado demasiado, porque ni siquiera la escuchó entrar. Selena se acercó lentamente y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su novio. Severus levantó la mirada y la jaló hacía él, para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Su expresión le rompió el corazón a la muchacha.  
- Tranquilo, todo esta bien. No hagas caso a esas idioteces.-  
- ¿Lo escuchaste?-  
- Iba a entrar cuando las oí.-  
- Hubiera preferido que no te enteraras.-  
- Fue muy cruel contigo. Jamás voy a perdonar a Harry por haberte dicho esas cosas.-  
- No fue él. Fue ese estúpido pergamino.-  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
- Esos nombres … los conozco.-  
- ¿Quiénes son?-  
- Antiguos compañeros del colegio. Cuatro odiosos y malditos gryffindors que me hicieron la vida imposible.-  
- ¿Ellos te decían todas esas cosas horribles?-  
- Eso era lo mínimo que me hacían.-  
- Severus …- Dijo la morocha y lo besó. - Fueron muy crueles contigo, no te lo merecías.-  
- ¿No crees que … tengan razón?-  
- Nunca. Tú eres perfecto y que nunca se te olvide. Vales mil veces más, que esos cuatro idiotas juntos. Lamento … -  
- ¿Qué?-  
- No haber nacido en tu época, nunca hubiera permitido que te trataran así o dejarlos que te hicieran sentir de esa forma. Te lastimaron demasiado.- Respondió la morocha y lo abrazó.  
- Te amo.-  
- Y yo te amo a ti.- Dijo Selena y lo besó. - No vuelvas a pensar en eso, no quiero verte así.-  
- No puedo evitarlo … todos esos años, fueron un infierno para mi.-  
- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-  
- No. No quiero que sepas, lo patético que fui.-  
- No fuiste patético. Esos cuatro idiotas se aprovecharon de ti. Eran cuatro contra uno, era injusto, crueles y malvados.-  
- ¿Escuchaste la primera parte?-  
- No, ¿Qué sucedió?-  
- Nada.-  
- Dímelo, por favor. Tal vez te ayude.-  
- Potter creía que su estúpido padre me había salvado la vida … y lo único que hizo fue salvar su pellejo y el de sus amigos.-  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?-  
- Black era amigo de Potter y decidieron jugarme una broma … me dijeron como entrar al pasadizo que hay a los pies del sauce boxeador. Una noche decidí averiguar que escondían … Lupin también era su amigo … él es un hombre lobo y por eso los días de luna llena, lo encerraban en la casa de los gritos. Black me mando ahí.-  
- Podrías haber muerto … si hubieras llegado hasta donde estaba Lupin … te habría destrozado.- Dijo la morocha muy angustiada y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Así es. Potter me frenó, para evitar que lo expulsaran a Black y a él por esa estúpida broma.-  
- ¿Por qué te odiaban tanto?-  
- Nunca les agrado mi apariencia.-  
- Esa no es una razón.-  
- Lo era para ellos.-  
- Severus … sufriste demasiado, estabas tan solo.-  
- Ahora te tengo a ti. Es por eso que significas tanto para mi, me has dado lo que nunca creí poder conocer … el amor.-  
- Mi Severus …- Dijo la morocha y lo besó tiernamente. - No voy a permitir que vuelvan a lastimarte.-  
- Lo sé.-  
- Eran ellos, ¿Verdad?-  
- ¿Quiénes?-  
- El padre de Harry, Black, Lupin … eran los sujetos que te decían esas cosas.-  
- Así es … Potter se hacía llamar Cornamenta, Black era Canuto, Lupin era Lunático y el cuarto era un sujeto llamado Pettigrew que era Colagusano.-  
- Los odio, por todo lo que te han hecho sufrir.-  
- No quiero que odies a nadie por mi.-  
- Se lo merecen.-  
- Amor …-  
- Te amo Severus y no puedo perdonar a alguien que fue tan cruel contigo.- Sentenció la morocha y lo besó. - Te haré olvidar todas esas cosas, lo prometo.- Agregó.  
Se quedaron por largo rato abrazados. Mientras Selena pensaba en todas las cosas horribles que había tenido que soportar su novio. Ahora entendía porque, él no podía creer que ella lo amaba. Siempre lo habían hecho sentir, como si no valiera nada. Diciéndole cosas desagradables e hirientes, que poco a poco lo fueron destruyendo y haciéndole creer que nunca nadie podría amarlo.  
- ¿No crees … qué …?- Trató de preguntar Severus.  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó la morocha acariciándole el rostro.  
- Que digan la verdad, que yo soy …- Decía Severus, cuando Selena lo interrumpió con un beso.  
- No. No permitas que esos idiotas te sigan atormentando. Olvídalos. ¿Por qué crees que ellos tienen razón y yo no? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que yo piense?-  
- No es eso, amor. Es solo que … toda mi vida escuché las cosas que me decían. Siempre fui el narigón, grasiento, idiota, inadaptado, feo …-  
- No eres ninguna de esas cosas. Eres hermoso. ¿Crees que estaría contigo, sino te encontrara atractivo?-  
- Podrías estar conmigo por lástima.-  
- Podría … ¿Pero crees qué … compartiría las cosas que hago contigo, solo por lástima? ¿Crees que … disfrutaría tus besos y tus caricias, por lástima? Si eso fuera verdad, si te tuviera compasión, no te permitiría tocarme, me daría asco.-  
- ¿En serio?-  
- Por supuesto. Me da lástima Herny Cape, porque tiene muchos problemas con su familia, su papá es alcohólico y a veces lo golpea. Y ni loca, se me ocurriría hacer las cosas que hago contigo, con él. De solo pensar que él me toque así, me dan ganas de vomitar. Yo te amo y eres hermoso.-  
- Selena …-  
- Eres mi Severus y me gustas mucho.-  
- ¿Tú Severus?-  
- Claro que sí, eres mi Severus y no te voy a compartir con nadie. Me batiré en duelo, con cualquiera que desee llamar tu atención.- Sentenció la morocha firmemente y Snape no pudo evitar reírse.  
- Y tu eres mi Selena.-  
- Solamente tuya y para siempre.-  
- Para siempre.-  
- Severus …-  
- ¿Si?-  
- ¿Besos?-  
- ¿Quieres que te bese?-  
- Sip y …- Respondió sonrojándose.  
- No.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- No quiero que lo hagas para consolarme.-  
- No lo hago por eso … quiero tus besos y caricias.-  
- No estoy de humor.-  
- Es fin de semana, no tenemos clases y podemos estar el resto de la tarde …-  
- Selena …-  
- ¿Si?- Preguntó haciendo un pucherito.  
- ¿Segura que me amas?-  
- Lo estoy ¿Y vos?-  
- Por supuesto que te amo. ¿Por qué crees que me preocupo tanto por ti? ¿Por qué crees que …?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Solo quiero asegurarme que realmente sientas lo que crees sentir por mi. No deseo que hagamos algo y luego te des cuenta de que solo me querías como un amigo.-  
- No te quiero como un amigo. Te amo y quiero algún día formar una familia contigo, quiero vivir contigo en Spinner's End … siempre y cuando arregles tus libros.- Agregó la morocha.  
- Todavía no tuve tiempo.-  
- Más bien, parece que decidiste remodelar el lugar. La última vez que fui, a tu aparador le faltaban los vidrios y algunos de los libros estaban destruidos.-  
- Perdí el control de mi magia.-  
- ¿Por?-  
- El día … el día que te atacaron. Cuando regresé a mi casa por el agua de lete … mi magia se descontroló y casi destruyo el lugar.-  
- Y por poco y nos dejas sin casa.-  
- Selena …-  
- ¿Qué quieres que diga o haga, para hacerte entender lo mucho que te amo?-  
- No lo sé.-  
- ¿No me crees?-  
- Si, pero … es como si fuera un sueño … tengo miedo de que un día despierte y me de cuenta de que todo ha sido una ilusión, que vos no seas real.-  
- Lamento informarte, que eso no es posible. Soy muy real y también lo es lo que siento por ti.-  
- Te amo.-  
- ¿Entonces … me vas a dar muchos pero muchos besos?-  
- ¿No te das por vencida?-  
- Nop, soy muy egoísta y quiero tus besos.-  
- Me haces muy feliz.- Dijo Severus sonriendo. - Tú ganas.- Agregó.  
- ¿En serio?-  
- Si, levántate.-  
- Dijiste que gané.-  
- Y lo hiciste, iremos a mi habitación así nadie podrá interrumpirnos. Dijiste que querías estar toda la tarde conmigo, por lo que voy a secuestrarte y no te liberaré hasta la noche. Quizás así, lo pienses dos veces antes de querer estar conmigo.- Sentenció Snape divertido.  
- Mmm, ¿Qué pasa si luego no quiero salir de tu habitación?-  
- Dudo mucho que eso suceda.-  
- Ya lo veremos.- Respondió la morocha, tomándolo de la mano y yendo hasta la habitación del adulto.

Se pasaron toda la tarde en la cama del adulto, besándose y acariciándose …  
- Te amo Selena.- Dijo Severus mientras arrastraba sus labios hacia abajo, hacia la base del cuello de su novia, mientras le masajeaba los senos.  
- Yo también Se … verus.- Gimió la morocha, cuando él cruzó desde su hombro hasta la punta endurecida de su pecho derecho, probándolo con la lengua. Se arqueó ofreciéndole aún más su cuerpo y Severus se concentró en el otro pezón, mientras se estremecía por el placer, cuando le mordisqueó la punta turgente. Enredó sus dedos entre los pelos del adulto, obligándolo a que tomara su pecho más profundo en su boca. - Se … ve … rus.- Gimió cuando él frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Por primera vez, una sensación extraña comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su ser. Se estaba humedeciendo, manchando su ropa interior y el fino pantalón que llevaba puesto. - Se … verus espera.- Le pidió, cuando él estaba lamiéndole el ombligo.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te hice daño?- Preguntó preocupado.  
- No … solo creo que tengo que ir al baño.- Le respondió sonrojada.  
- ¿Al baño?- Preguntó el adulto confundido.  
- Creo que tengo que hacer pipi.- Explicó avergonzada. Severus la miró por unos instantes, ella estaba completamente ruborizada y con la respiración acelerada. Mientras que sus pezones seguían endurecidos.  
- ¿Por qué piensas que tienes que ir al baño?-  
- Severus …-  
- Dime.- Le dijo con su voz más suave.  
- Tengo … las bragas húmedas.- Explicó aún más avergonzada por tener que confesarle eso a su novio.  
- No tienes que ir al baño, es natural …- Le dijo Severus, que ahora consideraba oportuno el hecho de que Lucius se hubiera ofrecido para darle "esa" charla. Selena lo miraba confundida. - Cuando … te agrada mucho pero mucho las caricias y los besos que compartimos, tu cuerpo va a reaccionar de esa forma, se va a humedecer, para que luego …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Para facilitar … la penetración.- Dijo Severus sonrojado.  
- Oh, ya veo.- Dijo Selena, también sonrojada. - Creí que me estaba haciendo pipi.-  
- Lo siento … debimos haber hablado sobre esto.-  
- No es tú culpa, yo tampoco quería hablarlo.-  
- ¿Quieres que … te explique algo?- Preguntó muy avergonzado.  
- No, esta bien. Creo que … le preguntaré a Draco, Lucius ya habló con él y …-  
- Draco solo te va a decir lo que le ocurre a los chicos, con las chicas es diferente.-  
- Me da vergüenza.-  
- A mi también, pero tenemos que hablarlo.-  
- Lo hablaré con Lu … es mi … él es …-  
- Tu padre.- Completo Severus. - Nunca lo has llamado así.-  
- Es un poco complicado.-

Nota de la autora:

Espero que este capi les haya gustado. Pobre Sevi, los merodeadores lo trataban muy pero muy mal.

¿Qué hará Black? ¿Por qué no le gusta el perfume de Sevi?  
¿Se recuperará Lucius? ¿Le contará la verdad a Sele? ¿Cuál es el misterioso plan?  
¿Y la charla?  
¿Qué siente Sele por Lu?

Hola Itzel: me alegra que te guste la historia, y por favor, no te olvides de respirar, que sino me quedo sin lectora.

Lo de Blaise … jeje … te dejo con la intriga, pero en el cap 33 te vas a enterar de todo …

Besitos.


	32. angustia

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 32: Angustia.

Selena y Severus, subieron al Gran Salón para la cena. La mirada de Draco hacia el jefe de su casa, era fulminante.  
Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas los días siguientes, y Selena iba a ver a su novio cada vez que podía, se besaban y abrazaban continuamente. Últimamente, estaban muy acaramelados y unidos más que nunca. El hecho de que Severus se hubiera sincerado sobre su pasado, era algo que la morocha valoraba mucho. No había podido dejar de pensar en el tormentoso pasado de su profesor de pociones, y al parecer, toda su vida había estado muy solo y fingiendo que estaba bien, cuando por dentro se estaba desmoronando. Pero ahora, ella estaba ahí y no iba a permitir que nada malo volviera a ocurrirle, no iba a dejar que ese hombre se sintiera solo nuevamente.

Draco se presentó en la audiencia sobre el caso del hipogrifo, y dijo exactamente lo que su padre le ordenó.  
- Padre ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálido.-  
- Estoy bien. No vayas a decirle ni una palabra a tu hermana. Vas a preocuparla sin sentido.-  
- No lo haré. Yo …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Sé que quizás sea una tontería, pero … he seguido teniendo pesadillas … sobre el regreso del Señor Oscuro.-  
- ¿Le has dicho algo a Selena?-  
- No, pero … creo que ella también ha estado soñando. Ha estado muy callada en los últimos días.-  
- No te preocupes, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para asegurar nuestro futuro.-  
- ¿Qué pasará con ella?-  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
- ¿Cómo … explicarás que ella esta con nosotros? ¿Le dirás quien es?-  
- ¡Estás loco! Si dijera quien es en realidad, estaría firmando su sentencia. O tendría que obedecer a nuestro señor y convertirse en uno de nosotros, o aún peor … sería asesinada.-  
- ¿Qué harás?-  
- Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás.-  
- ¿Puedo ayudar?-  
- No. Quiero que ustedes se involucren lo menos posible. Vamos, debes regresar al colegio. Dale un beso a tu hermana de mi parte.-  
- Lo haré.- Dijo Draco y se aparecieron en la entrada de Hogwarts.

- Sele.-  
- ¡Draco! ¿Qué paso?-  
- Padre ganó.-  
- ¿Y?-  
- Sacrificaran al animal. Lo siento.-  
Selena se largó a llorar, no quería que nada le pasara al pobre hipogrifo. Adoraba a las criaturas mágicas y lo que estaba sucediendo, era una injusticia. A veces le molestaba, la actitud de los Malfoy. - No es justo.-  
- Lo siento … padre te manda un beso.-  
- ¿Cómo está él?-  
- Bien.- Respondió el rubio.  
- ¿Seguro?-  
- Si. Solo esta preocupado porque vos te enojes con él por lo sucedido.-  
- Ya veo.-  
- No has dormido bien.- Dijo Draco acariciándole el rostro. - ¿Tuviste pesadillas?-  
- Algo así. La verdad es que no las recuerdo muy bien.-  
- ¿Sobre qué son?-  
- Yo … sueño con ese sujeto … con su cara de serpiente y varios encapuchados. Hay alguien que grita … lo están torturando, pero no puedo verlo y me despierto.-  
- ¿Quién crees que sea?-  
- Tengo miedo de que sea Sevi o Lu. No quiero que algo así, le suceda a ellos.-  
- No te preocupes, solo es un sueño.-  
- Pero … tú también, has tenido sueños así.-  
- Solo que me arde el brazo y tengo la marca tenebrosa.-  
- ¿Y te parece poco?-  
- No quise decir eso. Ya te dije, solo son sueños.-  
- Si, pero …-  
- Olvídalo. Todo estará bien.-

Las vacaciones de semana santa, llegaron rápidamente. Y aunque los chicos tenían una enorme pila de deberes, Selena quiso regresar a la Mansión Malfoy. Muy pocos chicos, abandonaron el castillo durante esa semana. Hacía el anochecer, llegaron a la estación. La morocha salió apurada del tren y corrió hacía los brazos del rubio.  
- ¡Lucius!- Exclamó arrojándose a sus brazos.  
- Mi pequeña.- Dijo el adulto, aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Te extrañé. Te extrañé mucho, mucho.-  
- Yo también.-  
- ¿Vamos a casa?-  
- Aún no.- Respondió el adulto, y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo desaparecer el equipaje de sus niños y las mascotas, y luego los miró.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Draco.  
- Iremos a cenar a un restaurante que abrieron en el callejón Diagon.- Sentenció el rubio con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Genial!- Dijo el joven rubio.  
- ¿Quieres ir?- Preguntó el rubio a la morocha.  
- Si. Quiero estar contigo, en donde sea.-  
- Parece que esta vez, me has extrañado más que de costumbre.-  
- Si, tenía muchas ganas de verte.-  
- Yo también. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti.- Respondió Lucius, tomándola de la mano, mientras Draco se aferró a su capa y se desaparecieron.  
Cenaron deliciosos manjares en el nuevo local y luego regresaron a su casa. Ambos pequeños estaban agotados por el largo viaje y la abundante cena. Razón por la cual, no protestaron cuando el adulto los mandó a dormir. Saludó a cada uno de sus niños, primero a la morocha y luego al joven rubio. Al final, regresó a la habitación de su pequeña, para verla dormir. Un rato después de que cayera profundamente dormida, Selena comenzó a quejarse en sueños, mientras se removía en la cama intranquila.  
- Pequeña … despierta.- Le susurró Malfoy tiernamente. - Selena … despierta.-  
- ¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó media dormida.  
- Tuviste una pesadilla, ¿No lo recuerdas?-  
- No lo sé. Estoy algo confundida.-  
- Tranquila, todo esta bien.-  
- ¿Te desperté? ¿Grité mucho?-  
- No. En realidad, estaba aquí. Te miraba dormir.-  
- Olvide que siempre lo haces.-  
- Quiero aprovechar cada segundo que te tengo conmigo.-  
- Me lo hubieras dicho. Ven, duerme conmigo.- Le dijo la morocha y le hizo un lugar en la cama. Lucius se acostó a su lado y la abrazó.  
- Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.-  
- Lo sé. Vos siempre me vas a cuidar. Te quiero mucho.-  
- Y yo a ti.-  
- Lu …-  
- ¿Si?-  
- Como cabeza de familia … ¿si alguien me lanza un hechizo … vos lo podes retirar?-  
- ¿Qué hechizo? ¿Quién se atrevió a hechizarte?- Gruñó el adulto.  
- Draco …-  
- Voy a matarlo.- Siseó haciendo un amague de levantarse, cuando la morocha lo aferró del brazo para sujetarlo.  
- No, espera …-  
- Nada justifica que te haya hechizado.-  
- Él no lo hizo con mala intención.-  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho?-  
- Me lanzó el hechizo radar.- Respondió la morocha sonrojada, mientras el adulto se quedó perplejo.  
- Draco … ¿Draco te lanzó el hechizo radar?- Preguntó incrédulo.  
- Si, ¿Me lo puedes quitar?-  
- No. Aunque soy el cabeza de familia y me hubiera correspondido a mí lanzártelo, Draco también tiene esa facultad, por ser el hijo mayor.-  
- Oh, creí que lo podrías quitar.-  
- ¿Te ha dado mucha lata?-  
- Bastante. Severus ya se cansó, si vuelve a interferir … creo que te quedarías sin hijo varón.-  
Lucius se rió. - No lo culpo. A mi tampoco me agradaría que alguien me interrumpiera o me vigilara de esa forma.-  
- ¿Lu?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Yo …- Trataba de decir Selena, y se puso muy colorada. El adulto la miró por unos instantes y comprendió de que se trataba la cosa.  
- ¿Severus y tú … están avanzando?-  
- Algo así.-  
El rubio gruñó. - Quiero que esperes hasta el matrimonio.-  
- Lo sé, él también. Pero …-  
- ¿Pero qué?-  
- Nos hemos … me da vergüenza.-  
- Soy tu padre o lo más cercano que tienes a uno. Quiero que confíes en mi.-  
- Confió en ti, solo me da vergüenza.-  
- Pequeña …-  
- Él … Severus y yo … nos hemos acariciado y … el otro día, sus caricias me hicieron estremecer y creía que me estaba haciendo pipi y …-  
- ¿Dónde te ha estado tocando ese desvergonzado? Aún eres una niña.-  
- De la cintura para arriba.- Se apresuró a responder la pequeña, antes que el adulto montara en cólera. Al parecer, su respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo un poco. El problema es que él, ya no la veía como una muchacha, sino como una niña pequeña, su niña y por eso no soportaba pensar que la estuvieran "manoseando". Luego de tragar aire, profundamente varias veces. Lucius consideró que era momento de "esa" charla, que durante algún tiempo la muchacha había estado esquivando. Al terminar …  
- ¿Tienes alguna duda?-  
- No, gracias por explicarme.-  
- Quiero que siempre que lo necesites, recurras a mi sin tener vergüenza. Soy tu familia.-  
- Lo sé, es solo que … como vos sos hombre.-  
- Te entiendo … pero no tienes otra opción. Desearía que pudieras tener a tu madre contigo, o que por lo menos que yo tuviera alguna esposa …-  
- No la necesito, te tengo a ti y estoy feliz por eso.- Respondió la morocha abrazándolo.  
- Siempre estaré para ti.- Le dijo Lucius acariciándole el rostro y aferrándola aún más contra él. - Ahora duerme. Que mañana nos espera un gran día.-  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-  
- Salir de compras, comer helado e ir a donde tú quieras.-  
- Gracias. Dulce sueños.-  
- Dulces sueños para ti también, mi pequeña.-

A la mañana temprano …  
- ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no me invitaron? Yo también quería dormir con ustedes.- Se quejó Draco, cuando entró a la habitación de la morocha y la vio dormida en brazos de su padre.  
- Tu hermana tuvo una pesadilla. No fue algo que planeamos. Déjate de hacer berrinches que ya eres muy grande.- Siseó el adulto, despertándose de mal humor.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Selena más dormida que despierta, sintiéndose en medio de un partido de quidditch por los gritos.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Draco acercándose.  
- Si, eso creo.-  
- Últimamente, ha tenido muchas pesadillas. Y suele despertarse confundida.- Le dijo el joven rubio a su padre.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
- Cuando estudiamos juntos, se queda dormida y luego, al despertar está confundida. Al estar con Snape, le sucede lo mismo.-  
- ¿Por qué demonios no me han dicho nada?-  
- No quería preocuparte.- Intervino la pequeña. - Solo son sueños.-  
- ¿Qué sueños?- Preguntó el adulto y Selena se los relató. - No te preocupes, deben ser por el estrés de los exámenes finales.- Mintió el adulto, que no quería ni preocupar, ni asustar a su pequeña.  
- ¿Vamos a salir?- Preguntó Selena.  
- Por supuesto, no vamos a dejar de ir de compras, solo por un sueño.- Le respondió el adulto, dándole un beso en la frente.  
- Yo voy primero al baño.- Dijo Draco y salió corriendo.  
- Es fanático del baño principal.- Dijo Selena.  
- Le gustan las burbujas, a veces me preguntó si no es muy infantil.-  
- Creo que esta disfrutando de su niñez. Recuerda que las mujeres maduramos antes que los hombres.-  
- Eso es mentira.- Gruñó Lucius.  
- Otro machista más.- Respondió la pequeña divertida.  
- Y con orgullo.-  
- Como todo Slytherin.-  
- Así es, mi pequeña leoncita.- Dijo el rubio, abrazándola con fuerza. - Te quiero.-  
- Yo también.-  
- Selena … hay algo que quiero decirte.-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Ya una vez cometí el error de no ser sincero contigo y casi te pierdo. No quiero que eso vuelva a suceder, pero … lo que tengo que confesarte … probablemente te aleje de mi de todas formas.-  
- ¿Qué sucede?-  
- Yo … aseguré tu futuro, de la única forma en que se me ocurrió. Para ello … tuve que hacer algo terrible.- Dijo el adulto, bajando su mirada.  
- Tranquilo, nunca te dejaré. No lo hice antes, y no lo haré ahora.-  
- Mi pequeña … significas todo para mi. Y aunque me odies por lo que hice … te aseguro que lo entenderé. Si decides abandonarme, Severus se hará cargo de ti.-  
- Lu … dime que sucede.-  
- Asesiné a tus padres.- Le dijo el adulto y la morocha se lo quedó mirando sin entender. - Asesiné a tus padres muggles.- Le aclaró al ver que no reaccionaba.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundida.  
- Si el señor tenebroso regresa … no quiero que queden cabos sueltos, que puedan ponerte en riesgo. Bastaría que los interrogaran, para que supieran que no eres su hija y dado tu extraordinario parecido con tu madre …-  
- ¿Crees que él me reconocería?-  
- Probablemente.-  
- Lucius …- Dijo la morocha abrazándolo. - No debiste hacerlo.-  
- Lo siento, mi pequeña. Perdóname.-  
- No me refería a eso. Has cargado mucho peso por tus acciones pasadas y lo vuelves a hacer.-  
- Tengo que proteger a mi familia, a cualquier costo. Aunque no lo aceptes o no lo comprendas.-  
- Lo entiendo.- Dijo la morocha para sorpresa del adulto. - Pero eso no quiere decir que este de acuerdo.-  
- ¿Vas a irte?-  
- No, lo que has hecho es para protegerme. No quiero pensar, ni volver a hablar sobre esto. Prefiero fingir que no pasó, que no has vuelto a hacer nada malo.-  
- No lo entiendo.-  
- Eres mi familia, la única familia que tengo, que me quiere y me acepta tal cual soy. Y no quiero verte sufrir. Sobre mis padres muggles … sabía que tarde o temprano, algo les iba a pasar por estar ligados a mi. Sabía que si el innombrable regresaba … ellos estarían en peligro. De alguna forma, estoy segura de que mi pasado se sabrá.-  
- Eso no va a ocurrir. Me he asegurado de ellos. Ahora estas a salvo y es para siempre.-  
- ¿Ellos … sufrieron?-  
- No. Fue rápido.- Respondió el rubio apartando su mirada.  
- Te quiero.- Le dijo la morocha, abrazándolo muy fuerte.  
- ¿Aún me sigues queriendo?-  
- Con todo mi corazón.-  
- ¡Oigan! Levántense, se nos va la mañana.- Dijo Draco que había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse. ¿Sucede algo?-  
- No, todo esta bien. Solo seguimos desperezándonos un poco más.- Le dijo Selena.  
- Vamos, déjense de perder el tiempo. Quiero ir al callejón Knocturn.-  
- Ya vamos. Ve a organizar el desayuno.-  
- Esta bien. Dense prisa.-  
- Gracias.- Le dijo el adulto a su pequeña.  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Por no dejarme y no decirle nada a mi hijo. Ya bastante vergüenza le …-  
- Shh, no sigas. Todo esta bien.- Respondió Selena abrazándolo. Lo cierto es que la morocha sospechaba que algo así, debía haber sucedido. Solo eso podría haber mantenido a Lucius alejado de ella durante tanto tiempo. Cuando bajo el día anterior en la estación, lo había visto muy mal y angustiado, tal como lo estuvo mientras guardaba el secreto del asesinato de los Mafdet. Trató de no demostrar, lo mucho que le dolió saber la suerte corrida por sus padres muggles, porque eso atormentaría aún más a Lucius y era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Después de todo, él solo trataba de protegerla, aunque no de un modo muy convencional. La morocha esta segura de que hay algo más detrás de las acciones del adulto, pero por ahora, prefiere no saber nada y esperar a que él, le cuente todo.

Los tres Malfoy disfrutaron del agradable día, recorriendo el callejón Diagon y el Knocturn. Lucius no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su niña, por miedo a que ella se alejara de él y lo abandonara. No podía creer, que hubiera reaccionado así. Estaba completamente seguro, de que su pequeña se marcharía con Snape, y que jamás podría volver a verla. Sin embargo, un milagro parecía haber ocurrido y su niña seguía a su lado. Tan dulce y cariñosa con él, como siempre lo había sido.

- ¿Por qué nunca comes helado?- Le preguntó la morocha al adulto.  
- No me gusta.- Respondió Lucius y la muchacha se sentó en su regazo, mientras comía un enorme, helado de chocolate con almendras y granizado.  
- Puedes comer del mío.- Le dijo, acercándole la cuchara con una porción. - Di ah.- Agregó.  
- No soy un niño.- Gruñó el adulto y de todas maneras, abrió la boca para comer el helado. Draco contenía la risa, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a hacer pis encima al ver semejante espectáculo.  
Rápidamente, el helado desapareció bocado tras bocado, entre el adulto y la pequeña.  
- ¿Quieres otro?- Preguntó Lucius.  
- Ahora no, más tarde. ¿Y vos?-  
- Estoy bien.-  
- ¿Te gustó?-  
- No estuvo tan mal.-  
- El próximo, también lo compartimos.-  
- No. Por favor, o voy a tener que cambiarme la ropa interior.- Dijo Draco muerto de risa, mientras su padre lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
- No seas tonto.- Le gruñó Selena.  
- Vamos, tienes que reconocer que algo así no lo ves todos los días. Aunque a esta altura ya debería haberme acostumbrado. Ya te lo dije, lo tienes comiendo de tu mano y esta vez fue literal.- Respondió el muchacho riendo.  
- ¡Draco! Tenme más respeto.- Gruñó el adulto.  
- Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo, todo es muy diferente … desde que Sele esta con nosotros. Ahora sí, parecemos una verdadera familia … como los Weasley.- Agregó Draco, casi en un susurró.  
- Lo sé, yo también me siento así.- Respondió Lucius, aferrando con fuerza a la niña por la cintura. - Te adoro.- Le susurró al oído.  
- Yo también te adoro.- Le respondió la morocha, abrazándolo.  
- ¿A dónde quieren ir?-  
- A la tienda de mascotas, quiero comprarle golosinas a Onix.-  
- Buena idea, así yo también le compro algo a Hunter.-  
- Entonces, en marcha.- Dijo el adulto.

Al caer la noche, regresaron a la mansión Malfoy cargados de bolsas y cajas.  
- Se nos fue la mano. Gastamos mucho.- Dijo la morocha, observando el botín de compras.  
- No es para tanto.- Dijo Draco, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto.  
Lucius se acercó y la sujetó por la cintura, jalándola hacia él. - Voy a comprarte todo lo que desees. Eres mi niña y te mereces esto, y mucho más.-  
- Gracias.- Respondió la morocha y se dio vuelta para abrazarlo. No quería dejar de demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería.  
- Mañana saldremos de nuevo.-  
- Tenemos que hacer los deberes.- Dijo la muchacha y Draco la fulminó con la mirada.  
- No seas aguafiestas. Podemos hacerlos el fin de semana.-  
- No nos va a alcanzar el tiempo, son demasiados.-  
- Ya basta.- Los interrumpió Lucius. - Harán una parte a la mañana y saldremos por la tarde, ¿esta bien?-  
- Si.- Respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Unos segundos después, el ruido de una aparición, llamó su atención.  
- Buenas noches.- Saludó Snape a los tres Malfoy, al tiempo que la morocha se lanzaba a sus brazos.  
- ¡Severus!- Lo saludó Selena.  
- Hola amor.-  
- Buenas noches Severus.- Lo saludó Lucius, visiblemente mucho mejor que la última vez que lo había visto.  
- Cuñado.- Lo saludó Draco.  
- Lamento haber venido sin avisar.-  
- No seas tonto. Siempre eres bienvenido, pronto serás oficialmente parte de la familia.- Respondió Lucius.  
- Gracias.- Dijo Severus algo avergonzado por esas palabras. Nunca imaginó que podría tener una familia y mucho menos, que fuera la Malfoy.  
- ¿Te quedas a cenar?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- Por supuesto que se queda.- Respondió Lucius.  
- Lo haré.- Dijo Severus.  
- ¡Genial! Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo.- Dijo Selena y Snape la miró.  
- Sabe cambiarse sola.- Agregó Draco al observar a su cuñado.  
- Lo sé.- Siseó Snape y Lucius rió.  
- Me he enterado de cierto hechizo …- Dijo el rubio, mientras su hijo también se marchaba.  
- No te burles.- Lo atajó Severus.  
- Tienes que admitir, que visto desde afuera es divertido.-  
- Solo a un Malfoy se le pudo ocurrir algo así.-  
- ¡Oye! A mi no se me ocurrió.-  
- Por la sencilla razón, que por aquel entonces, sentías algo diferente por ella. No te hubiera convenido lanzarle algo así.-  
- Esta bien. Admito que tienes razón.-  
- Te ves mejor.-  
- Se lo conté.-  
- ¿Le dijiste el plan?-  
- No. Solo que asesiné a esos muggles.-  
- ¿Cómo reaccionó?-  
- Sigue conmigo.-  
- En verdad, te quiere mucho.-  
- Lo sé. A pesar de todo, me sigue queriendo.-  
- Eres muy importante para ella.-  
- Pero no me considera su padre. No sé que soy para ella.-  
- Siempre te lo ha dicho. Eres su familia.-  
- Sí. Supongo que sí.-  
- ¿Crees que no te quiere?-  
- Sé que me quiere, pero … no sé si es por la maldición o porque realmente lo siente.-  
- Para ser sincero, no creo que esa maldición este resultando. Ese hechizo, fue realizado con el objetivo de hacerte sufrir por amor. Deberías haberte enamorado y deseado a una mujer y no amas a Selena de esa forma … por lo tanto, la maldición no es lo que te une a ella.-  
- Puede ser.-  
- ¿Qué? ¿Sigues confundido?-  
- No. Selena es mi hija, no puedo verla como mujer. Ni siquiera con el extraordinario parecido que guarda con Aine. Desde ese día … todo es diferente. Como si me hubieran quitado un velo de los ojos y ahora pudiera verla bien. Es mi niña.-  
- Eres su padre.-  
- Hablando de eso …- Le dijo el rubio poniéndose serio y con una mirada asesina. - Mi pequeña, me habló de ciertas caricias.- Agregó al tiempo que Snape se sonrojaba.  
- Yo … ella …- Trataba de decir Severus que por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir.  
- Ya, no te preocupes. Le di, esa bendita charla. Pero te advierto, te esperas hasta el casamiento. Solo la puedes tocar de la cintura para arriba, o me veré forzado a lanzarle yo mismo el hechizo radar y a ti … el cinturón de castidad.-  
- Lo prometo. Además, ella me ha dicho que aún no esta lista y no pienso forzarla.-  
- Más te vale o te asesino.-  
- Lo sé. No lo haré, hasta que nos casemos.-  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguía teniendo pesadillas?-  
- Me hizo prometerle que no lo haría, o me dejaba de hablar.-  
- Te tiene entre la espada y la pared.-  
- Sabe que no soportaría perderla. Y quiere protegerte, a su manera.-  
- Soy su padre, es mi deber preocuparme por ella.-  
- Lo sé. Pero no puedo …-  
- Lo entiendo.-  
- ¿Qué crees que signifique?-  
- No lo sé. Draco y yo, también hemos estado soñando con el señor oscuro.-  
- ¿Por qué ustedes?-  
- ¿Tú no?- Preguntó Lucius, con perspicacia al observar a Snape, mirar para otro lado.  
- Algunas veces. Recuerdos del pasado, mezclado con otras cosas.-  
- Quizás … él se este por levantar nuevamente.-  
- Espero que no. No deseo volver al frente de batalla, para ninguno de los dos lados.-  
- Supongo que no. Ahora tienes una razón para vivir y ahí viene.- Dijo Lucius, al ver a la morocha regresar.  
- ¿Qué chusmeaban?- Preguntó divertida.  
- Cuestiones de adultos.- Respondió el rubio.  
- Ustedes siempre cuchicheando.-  
- No te enojes.- Le pidió Lucius y la morocha lo abrazó.  
- No lo hago. Ya me acostumbre.-  
- ¿Sabes que te adoro?-  
- Creo que me lo has dicho un par de veces, pero no me canso de oírlo.- Le respondió prisionera en sus brazos.  
- Te adoro con toda mi alma.- Le susurró tiernamente, mientras Severus los observaba, sin poder creer que Lucius Malfoy se hubiera vuelto tan sentimental. Claro que él, no estaba en posición de decir nada, ya que también se había ablandado desde que esa muchacha entrara en su vida.  
- Yo también te adoro mucho.-  
- Severus … cuídamela un rato, que voy a organizar la cena.-  
- No tienes que decírmelo.- Le gruñó el morocho. Y el rubio se marchó.  
- ¿Me extrañaste?- Le preguntó la muchacha y Severus le extendió los brazos.  
- Por supuesto, ¿Por qué crees que vine aquí?-  
- Quién sabe.- Le respondió mientras se sentaban en uno de los enormes y cómodos sillones. - A lo mejor, extrañabas a Draco.- Agregó y Snape frunció el seño.  
- Esta bien, lo confieso. Extrañé a tu hermano, como puedo llegar a extrañar, ser el anfitrión de una fiesta.-  
- Amargado.-  
- Lo soy y lo sabes. Te lo he dejado muy en claro. Soy amargo y ácido como el limón.-  
- Pero eres un limón muy dulce para mi.- Respondió, rozando sus labios contra los del adulto. - Beso …-  
- Aquí no.-  
- ¿Por?-  
- Están tu padre y el latoso de tu hermano.-  
- ¿Y? Lucius, te dio su bendición.-  
- Aún así …-  
- Solo un beso pequeñito.- Suplicó la morocha, haciendo un pucherito.  
- Ya te lo dije, eres mi perdición.- Respondió Snape, y la besó profunda y desesperadamente. Quitándole el aliento y acelerándole el pulso.  
- ¿Otro?-  
- No.-  
- Pero soy adicta y necesito mi dosis.- Dijo divertida.  
- Te enviaré a una clínica de rehabilitación.-  
- No hay cura para lo que tengo.-  
- Lo sé. Ceguera parcial.-  
- ¡Oye! Ya hablamos sobre eso. No sigas pensando de ese modo.-  
- Lo sé. Pero a veces, no puedo evitarlo.-  
- Mi Severus …- Dijo la morocha y fue ella, quién lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento y con ganas de algo más. Tenía que reconocerlo, él también se había hecho adicto a esa muchacha. Selena le acarició el rostro suavemente, recorriendo con sus dedos los labios del adulto, para luego baja a los botones del traje …  
- Hasta acá llegamos.- Sentenció Snape, sujetándole la mano y guiándola de nuevo hacía su rostro. - Tengo que tener, mucho cuidado contigo. Eres un caso serio.-  
- No puedo evitarlo.-  
- Tengo que prepararte una poción, para que controles tus hormonas.-  
- No son mis hormonas, es el amor que siento por ti.-  
- Tus hormonas.-  
- Cabeza dura.-  
- Tengo razón, soy adulto y sé de esas cosas. Yo también tuve tu edad, aunque fue hace mucho.-  
- Si, ¿Uno o dos siglos?-  
- ¡Ey!- Exclamó el morocho, frunciendo el seño.  
- Viste que no eres viejo, si lo fueras no te hubiera molestado lo que dije.-  
- Dijiste siglos.-  
- Sabes que eres perfecto.-  
- Perfectamente viejo para ti.-  
- Perfectamente cabeza dura.-  
- Te amo.-  
- Y yo a ti, con todo mi corazón y mi alma.-  
- ¡Oigan! Compórtense, no están solos.- Dijo Draco, cuando regresó y los vio muy acaramelados. - El sillón es lo suficientemente grande para que puedan sentarse los dos.-  
- Aguafiestas.- Le gruñó Selena. - Ya me voy a desquitar cuando tengas novia.-  
- Inténtalo y te arrepentirás.-  
- Ya veremos, además no soy la única que te va a molestar.- Dijo la morocha y miró a su novio. Draco observó al jefe de su casa que tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, que no le auguraban nada bueno.  
- No lo hará.- Le dijo Draco a Snape.  
- No crea que me he olvidado de todas sus interrupciones.- Le respondió el adulto, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
- ¿Otra vez interrumpiendo?- Preguntó Lucius al regresar, mirando a su hijo.  
- No, solo esta fastidiando por envidioso.- Respondió la morocha.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Envidiosos? ¿Por qué habría de estar …?-  
- Porque te gustaría tener novia.-  
- Si, como una patada en los hue …-  
- Modera tu lenguaje.- Siseó Lucius. - No quiero que hables así, frente a tu hermana.-  
- Suerte que no has escuchado a Theodore.- Murmuró el joven rubio.  
- ¿Nott? ¿Qué ha dicho?- Gruñó Malfoy.  
- Habla peor que su padre y lo hace frente a Sele. Apuesto a que ella, ya tiene un lenguaje tan obsceno como él.-  
- Yo no habló de esa forma.-  
- No, pero en cualquier momento, algo se te va a escapar.-  
- Tú …- Siseó Lucius. - ¿Es qué no te he enseñado nada? Sabes bien, que tienes que cuidar de tu hermana de todas las formas posibles. Y una de ellas, es evitar exponerla a esa clase de lenguaje. Los Nott, tiene un lenguaje demasiado pornográfico.-  
- No es mi culpa, si ella anda con nosotros.- Se excusó el joven rubio, mirando a su hermana y buscando que lo socorriera.  
- ¿Por qué te juntas con ellos?- Preguntó Lucius a su niña.  
- Porque son mis únicos amigos.-  
- ¿Y los Gryffindors?-  
- Me llevó … bien. Pero hasta cierto punto …-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
Selena bajó la mirada y luego la dirigió hacia su novio.  
- La rechazan por ser amiga de los slytherin, por ser mi amiga y por ser …- Explicó Snape.  
- Una Malfoy.- Gruñó Lucius.  
- Digamos que el hecho de tu intervención en el asunto del hipogrifo de Hagrid, ha levantado una ola de furia contra tu familia. Y Selena a quedado en el medio.-  
Lucius se acercó y la abrazó. - Lo siento mi pequeña. Cada vez que logras acercarte a tus compañeros, yo termino alejándolos.-  
- No importa. No me gusta … lo que dicen sobre ustedes. Tienen prejuicios contra todos los Slytherins, aunque la mayoría nunca ha hecho nada.-  
- A diferencia mía.-  
- Eres mi familia y voy a defenderte.-  
- Aunque no lo merezca.-  
- No me importa. Eres mi familia y te quiero demasiado.- Respondió la morocha.

La cena fue agradable y perfecta. El ambiente familiar que se respiraba en el lugar, hacía que todos se olvidaran de los problemas y las preocupaciones que los acechaban.  
- ¿Te quedas a dormir?- Le preguntó Selena a su novio.  
- No sé.-  
- Puedes quedarte, pero solo a dormir.- Dijo Lucius muy serio.  
- No tienes que andar aclarando.- Gruñó Snape en respuesta. Mientras la morocha miraba divertida a los dos adultos.  
- Quédate …- Le suplicó poniendo una carita muy lastimosa.  
- Esta bien, me quedo.-  
- Buag, no sé como soporta que le ponga esas caras.- Dijo Draco refunfuñando. - Es demasiado, para mi frágil estómago.-  
- ¿Frágil estómago? Si comes como un troll.-  
- No como tanto, ni de forma tan asquerosa.-  
- La próxima te pongo un espejo para que te mires.-  
- Eso no cambia el hecho de que es desagradable las caras que pones. Somos slytherins, no hufflepuff.-  
- Ya basta Draco, déjalos tranquilos.- Siseó Malfoy.  
- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos padre! ¿Me vas a decir que a ti no te dan asco?-  
- No. Creo que aún te falta mucho por madurar y eso me esta preocupando.-  
- Soy maduro.-  
- No emocionalmente.- Le dijo la morocha.  
- No lo necesito, si voy a comportarme como tu.-  
- Entonces, no va a ver más Malfoy. Estoy arruinado, nuestro apellido se va a perder contigo.- Gruñó Lucius.  
- ¿No era que no querías nietos tan pronto?- Preguntó Draco y su padre lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- Vamos a dormir.- Le dijo Severus a su novia, antes que esta simple discusión pasara a mayores. Ya que había notado, la vena prominente en la sien de Lucius.  
- Si. Buenas noches Lu.- Dijo la morocha, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.  
- Buenas noches mi pequeña.-  
- Duerme bien, Draco.- Le dijo Sele dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Dulces sueños hermanita.-  
Selena y Severus se acostaron, muy juntos y abrazados.  
- Gracias.- Dijo la morocha.  
- ¿Por?-  
- Por quedarte a dormir.-  
- Quería estar contigo, te extrañé mucho.-  
- Yo también quería estar a tu lado.-  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
- Si.-  
- Lucius … me contó sobre …-  
- No quiero hablar sobre eso.-  
- ¿Segura? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.-  
- Lo sé.- Le respondió acariciándole el rostro. - Es solo que no quiero hablarlo, prefiero olvidar.-  
- Amor, tarde o temprano vas a caer en cuenta … y entre más tarde sea, peor será la caída.-  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Solo quédate conmigo y abrázame muy fuerte.- Le pidió Selena y el adulto la aferró con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Pequeños sollozos comenzaron a estremecerla, mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su novio y ahogaba el llanto contra su pecho.  
- Tranquila amor. Shh.- Le decía Severus. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le cantó una suave melodía, hasta que se quedó dormida. Al adulto, le destrozaba el corazón verla sufrir de esa forma. Pero estaba convencido, de que para variar, esta vez Lucius había hecho lo correcto. Lo único que les importaba a ambos, era proteger a esa pequeña.  
El profesor de pociones, tardó en quedarse dormido. Y cuando lo logró, solo fue para caer en una horrible pesadilla sobre su pasado.  
- Así que eres Severus Snape.- Dijo el hombre con cara de serpiente.  
- Si, señor.-  
- Lucius me ha dicho que tienes un gran talento. ¿Eres un mestizo?-  
- Si, señor. Mi madre era una bruja y mi padre es un asqueroso muggle.-  
- ¿Aún vive?-  
- Por desgracia.-  
- Valla, esto es interesante. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-  
- Dieciocho.-  
- ¿Quieres ser uno de mis mortífagos?-  
- Si, señor.-  
- Tienes que demostrarme que eres capaz de serlo. No cualquiera puede unírseme. No solo se necesita talento, sino que … otras cosas.-  
- Haré lo que me ordene.-  
- ¿Cualquier cosa?-  
- Sí, señor.-  
- Bien, eso lo veremos. Tu primera misión, será traerme a tu padre.- Dijo Voldemort.  
- Lo traeré.- Respondió firmemente Severus. Se desapareció y unos minutos más tarde, regresó con su padre.  
- Muy bien, vas por el buen camino. Ahora quiero que lo tortures, hasta que yo te lo diga y luego … tendrás que matarlo.-  
Tobías Snape, miraba alternativamente, a su hijo y al extraño hombre con cara de serpiente. Sabiendo cual sería su destino, ya que durante muchos años, había atormentado a su hijo. Golpeándolo a él y a su madre, despreciándolos por su condición mágica, sin pensar que algún día tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones.  
Severus miró a su padre, ya no había vuelta atrás. Era el momento de enterrar su pasado, de acabar con su sufrimiento. Estaba convencido de que si se vengaba de ese hombre, todo el dolor que había sentido desde pequeño se iría y podría comenzar de nuevo. Creía que al fin, podría ser feliz. Apuntó su varita y siguió las ordenes de Voldemort, hasta que al final, acabó con su padre.  
El resto de los mortífagos que habían llegado uno a uno, vitorearon lo ocurrido. Lucius miró a otro lado, conciente de que era el responsable de arruinar la vida de Severus. Quizás ahora el muchacho no lo viera así, pero en unos años … las cosas serían muy diferentes. El rubio nunca había querido ser un mortífago y lo que más necesitaba era a alguien en quien pudiera confiar y por eso lo había elegido a Severus. Sin embargo por algún tiempo, el morocho había caído bajo la influencia del señor oscuro y la sensación de poder y respeto que lo rodeaba. Por lo menos, así lo veía Severus en ese momento, al fin tenía poder, estaba recibiendo la marca tenebrosa.

El sueño cambio, el ambiente se volvió denso y Severus sentía una gran opresión en el pecho. Un hombre encapuchado se encontraba en esa habitación. No necesitaba verle el rostro para saber quien era, cada fibra de su cuerpo se lo decía.  
- Así que esta es la famosa niña.- Dijo con un silbido y Snape se dio vuelta para ver que detrás suyo, estaba Selena. El pánico y el terror se apoderó de él. - Acércate.- Le ordenó a la pequeña, que estaba llorando y asustada.  
- No.- Dijo Severus interponiéndose entre ella y Voldemort.  
- Hazte a un lado.- Gruñó el otro hombre.  
- No, ella es …-  
- La persona a la que más amas. Pero tú, al igual que los otros mortífagos me han entregado no solo su vida y su alma, sino que todo aquello que les importa.-  
- ¡NO!- Bramó Severus amenazante. No estaba dispuesto a moverse ni un solo centímetro, nunca dejaría a la morocha a merced de ese sujeto.  
- ¡Crucio!- Dijo Voldemort y Snape cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor.  
- ¡NO, DEJELO!- Gritó la pequeña. - Haré lo que me diga, pero por favor, no lo lastime.- Agregó Selena y el hombre con cara de serpiente, levantó el hechizo. Pero Severus no podía moverse, estaba agotado. La morocha caminó unos pasos hacía Voldemort, cuando este levantó su varita y la apuntó.  
- Avada kedavra.- Dijo y la pequeña cayó muerta cerca de Severus.  
- ¡No! ¡AMOR!- Gritó el profesor de pociones arrastrándose hacia ella.

- Severus … Severus … despierta.- Decía la morocha. Se había despertado al sentir a su novio estremecerse a su lado.  
- ¡Amor!- Dijo Snape al verla. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de contener el llanto que le abrumaba la garganta. Esa pesadilla había sido demasiado real. Sino fuera porque tenía a la niña entre sus brazos en ese momento, se hubiera vuelto loco.  
- Tranquilo, fue una pesadilla. Todo esta bien.- Le dijo acariciándole el rostro. Severus la besó con desesperación, saboreándola con cada movimiento de sus labios, como tratando de asegurarse de que ella era real y no un sueño. Deslizó su mano por las caderas de su novia, recordando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo que adoraba. Sintiendo como ella le respondía, acariciando su espalda y las abundantes cicatrices que había en su cuerpo. Muchas de las cuales, eran producto de sus peleas como mortífago pero en su mayoría, pertenecían a su niñez. Las marcas que el cinturón de su padre le habían dejado, junto con las quemaduras de los cigarros que Tobías Snape fumaba. Solo quería besarla y acariciarla, beso tras beso y una caricia tras otra. No era lujuria ni deseo, solo la enorme necesidad de asegurarse de que ella estuviera ahí con él.  
- Severus …- Dijo la morocha, cuando él alejó sus labios unos centímetros. - ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
- ¿Eres real?-  
- Claro que lo soy. No tienes tanta imaginación.- Respondió divertida, aunque había notado la angustia del adulto.  
- Nunca me dejes.-  
- No lo haré. Lo sabes, no podría vivir sin ti.-  
- Te amo Selena, eres mi vida.-  
- Y tú la mía … ¿Qué soñaste?-  
- Nada, no quiero hablar.-  
- Esta bien, ven.- Dijo la morocha y Severus se acurrucó sobre su pecho, al tiempo que la rodeaba por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Escuchando como su corazón latía aceleradamente por las caricias previas. Mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro y deslizaba su mano por su pelo. El hecho de que tuviera el pelo grasiento y la mayoría de la gente no se atrevería ni a tocarlo con guantes, parecía no molestarla. Le brindaba mimos y caricias que lo reconfortaban, bloqueando lentamente el recuerdo espantoso de esa pesadilla.  
Volvió a quedarse dormido, sobre el pecho caliente y suave de su novia. Ya no volvió a tener pesadillas, solo un hermoso sueño de lo que él, añoraba en su futuro … una casa con muchos niños y Selena a su lado.

Nota de la autora.

Espero que les guste el capi y no me asesinen por escribir eso sobre el pasado de Sevi. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto, pensando si él sería o no, capaz de matar a su padre … Creo que dadas las circunstancias de su horrible pasado y que lo odiaba, quizás podría haberlo hecho. No era muy maduro emocionalmente y tal vez por eso pudo hacerlo. Aunque luego, tal como lo pensaba Lucius, Severus se debe haber arrepentido de haber llegado a tal extremo.

Bueno eso es todo chicas, y me estoy preparando para las cartas bociferadoras, por lo del pasado de Sevi.

Besitos y buena semana para todas. Cuídense mucho.

Miaka Snape.


	33. vida familiar

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 33: Vida familiar.

A la mañana temprano, Severus se despertó sintiéndose feliz por su último sueño. Había dormido como un bebé, reconfortado por la cercanía y las caricias de su novia. La pesadilla había quedado enterrada en algún lugar remoto de su memoria. Se desperezó y notó, que Selena no estaba a su lado, una alarma en su cerebro se disparó. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse y buscarla desesperadamente, la morocha entró en la habitación con una enorme sonrisa.  
- ¡Buenos días! Creí que no ibas a despertar, mi bello durmiente.- Dijo divertida.  
- ¡Selena! ¡Ven!- Le pidió sentado en la cama y extendiendo sus brazos. Ella se acercó y se acurrucó. - ¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó, aunque por el perfume y el cabello húmedo de su novia, sabía la respuesta.  
- Fui a bañarme. Tengo que hacer cola en el baño principal, Draco lo acapara hasta que queda como una pasa. Le gustan las burbujas y a mi las esencias, el otro baño no tiene nada de eso, es mucho más sencillo. Y la otra parte de la mansión … Lucius no me permite entrar.- Respondió la morocha.  
Snape sabía a la perfección porque la otra parte de la mansión estaba clausurada permanentemente. Se trataba de las habitaciones que utilizaban los mortífagos y el señor oscuro, como cuartel general. No solo dormían ahí, sino que también torturaban y violaban a sus victimas. El lugar se encontraba infectado por una terrible energía negativa, y por eso, tras la caída del señor tenebroso, Lucius lo había sellado con un poderoso hechizo.  
- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-  
- Traté, pero estabas muy dormido y …-  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Snape con curiosidad.  
- Roncabas. Es la primera vez que lo haces.-  
Severus se sonrojó. - Lo siento.-  
- No importa. De todas formas, no tenía más sueño. Me extraña que durmieras tanto, siempre despiertas al amanecer.-  
- ¿Qué hora es?-  
- Casi las doce.-  
- Dormí demasiado.-  
- Por eso te dije, que parecías el bello durmiente. Tenía planeado despertarte con un beso, pero me ganaste de mano.-  
- Todavía puedo recibir ese beso.- Le dijo Severus con una sonrisa traviesa. Selena se acercó muy lentamente a sus labios, haciéndolo desesperar. Trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó.  
- No, se supone que estas dormido.- Protestó la morocha.  
- Al diablo con eso.- Respondió Severus, sujetándola con fuerza y besándola con locura. - Hueles delicioso.- Le susurró al oído mientras bajaba a su cuello besándola suavemente. Ella se acomodó sobre sus piernas para estar más cómoda, al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Snape le levantó la fina remera para quitársela y poder acceder plácidamente a esa piel que tanto le gustaba. Le acarició suavemente la espalda, para luego deshacerse del molesto corpiño, era hora de cambiar de posición. Con un fácil y rápido movimiento, la recostó sobre su espalda y se acomodó sobre ella, mientras se terminaba de quitar la camisa. Recorrió su cuerpo, sabiendo a la perfección cuales eran esas zonas que a ella la volvían loca …  
- ¡El almuerzo!- Exclamó Draco, irrumpiendo en la habitación y ocasionando la furia de Severus. El aire de la habitación se volvió frío y las llamas de las velas tintinearon, al tiempo que algunos de los frascos de perfume que se encontraban sobre un tocador, estallaron. El joven rubio retrocedió asustado por la reacción del adulto, que parecía un animal salvaje al cual intentaban separar de su presa.  
- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el joven Malfoy, pero Snape trató de levantarse para ir tras él. Severus estaba furioso, no soportaba que nadie viera su espalda llena de cicatrices, y era realmente un milagro, que dejara a Selena quitarle la camisa. Y además, odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba junto a ella, no quería que nadie la viera. Selena era suya y de nadie más.  
- ¡Draco! ¡Vete!- Le dijo Selena, mientras sujetaba a su novio. Su hermano cerró rápidamente la puerta y corrió hasta ponerse a salvo, junto a su padre.  
- ¿Qué has hecho?- Siseó Lucius, al ver a su hijo mortalmente pálido.  
- Enfurecer a Snape.-  
- Te advertí que golpearas la puerta antes de entrar.-  
- Lo sé. Me olvidé.-  
- Algún día va a matarte. Tienes que entender, que es muy posesivo con Selena.-  
- ¿Cómo lo sabías?-  
- Solo lo sé.- Respondió el adulto, recordando la noche de la fiesta y el ataque a su niña. El recuerdo de Severus perdiendo el control de su magia, le demostró lo mucho que ese hombre amaba a su pequeña y que era capaz de destruir a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos.

- ¡Severus! Tranquilízate.- Lo reprendió la morocha. - No lo hizo a propósito. Lo asustaste.-  
- No debió entrar.- Siseó el adulto.  
- Lo sé. Pero no debiste reaccionar así.-  
- No pude evitarlo.- Respondió, acostándose a su lado. - Necesito unos minutos para calmarme.-  
- Esta bien.- Dijo la morocha, mientras le acariciaba el rostro para luego besarlo. - Tú también eres un caso serio.- Agregó, al tiempo que recorría suavemente con su mano el pecho de su novio.  
- Eres mía.- Masculló entre dientes y la muchacha se sorprendió. Era la primera vez, que Snape demostraba ser tan posesivo con ella. Muchas veces se había enfurecido cuando la veía cerca de Blaise o de Harry, o de cualquier otro, pero nunca había dicho algo así. - Lo siento.- Se disculpó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.  
- No sucede nada.-  
- No quise tratarte como si …-  
- Lo sé, tranquilo.- Le respondió y volvió a besarlo.  
- Más que un caso serio, soy un caso perdido.-  
- No para mi.- Dijo la morocha, colocándose sobre su novio.  
- Te amo, Selena.- Le dijo el morocho, acomodándole un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja.  
- Y yo a ti … ¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó acariciándole el rostro suavemente.  
- ¿Te asusté?-  
- A mi no, pero seguramente has aterrado a mi hermano.-  
- Tendré que disculparme.-  
- No lo creo, él se lo buscó. Le dije que no entrara a mi pieza de esa forma, cuando estoy contigo. Sino me hizo caso es problema suyo.-  
- Eres adorable.-  
- Mira quien lo dice.- Respondió sonriendo.  
- Vamos a comer, antes de que tu hermano regrese con refuerzos.-  
- ¿Te refieres a Lu?-  
- Si.-  
- Él no vendrá. Solo quiere verme feliz y sabe que lo soy estando contigo.-  
- Aún así, no quiero abusar.-  
- Esta bien.-  
- ¿Te enojaste?-  
- No, solo quería estar un rato más contigo. Parece que nunca tenemos tiempo para estar juntos.- Respondió acurrucándose contra el pecho del adulto.  
- Es solo hasta que terminen las clases.- Respondió abrazándola.  
- ¿Vendrás a verme todos los días?-  
- Lo prometo.- Le respondió con un tierno beso.  
- Eres adictivo.- Dijo Selena y lo besó nuevamente.  
- Vamos.- Murmuró Snape, cuando sus labios eran rozados nuevamente por su novia y comenzaba a sentirse excitado por el contacto de sus cuerpos.  
- ¡Ufa!- Protestó la morocha. - Tú ganas.- Dijo levantándose y tomando la mano de su novio, para luego acomodarse la ropa.  
- Voy al baño.-  
- Te espero.- Le respondió y Snape se marchó. Selena fue hasta el tocador, para arreglar el desastre de sus perfumes rotos. La próxima vez, los guardaría en otro lugar.  
- ¡Ama! Ese es mi trabajo.- Dijo Minsky.  
- Solo quería …-  
- No ama, si el amo Malfoy sabe que usted esta haciendo mi trabajo, se va a enfurecer.-  
- Esta bien.- Dijo la morocha resignada. - ¿Puedes … arreglar los perfumes?-  
- Lo siento ama, no puedo. Se han mezclado demasiado para recogerlos.-  
- No importa, no te preocupes.-  
- Te los repondré.- Dijo Severus, que había regresado.  
- No, tengo bastantes. Cada vez que salimos, no puedo convencer a Lu de que no necesito otro. Me compra por lo menos cinco, quiere que tenga uno para cada día del año. Aunque yo solo uso unos pocos.-  
- Tus favoritos.-  
- Sip.-  
- ¿Se rompió alguno?-  
- No, se salvaron.-  
- ¿Segura que …?- Preguntó Severus, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de su novia.  
- Si, tengo suficientes perfumes como para abrir una tienda.-  
Fueron al salón principal, donde los otros dos Malfoy los esperaban.  
- Perdón por la tardanza.- Se disculpó el morocho, tomado de la mano de su novia.  
- No hay problema. Seguramente, no habría ocurrido si cierto hijo mío, tuviera los modales adecuados.- Dijo el rubio, fulminando con la mirada a Draco.  
- ¡Buenos Días!- Exclamó la morocha, dándole un beso a su hermano y otro a Lu.  
- Buenos días mi pequeña.- Respondió el adulto, muy feliz al ver lo radiante que estaba Selena en compañía de Severus. - En un par de semanas, va a ser tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué vas a querer?-  
- Nada, ya tengo todo lo que quería.-  
- No voy a dejarte sin regalo. Ya es bastante, con el hecho de que no voy a poder estar contigo ni realizarte una fiesta ese día.-  
- Pero no se me ocurre nada.-  
- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo el rubio extendiendo sus brazos y la morocha se sentó en su regazo. - Dime cualquier cosa que desees.-  
- Golosinas.-  
- Ese no es un regalo.- Gruñó el adulto.  
- Vas a engordar y tu novio no va a quererte más. No te preocupes, te voy a regalar una caja enorme.- Dijo Draco.  
- ¡Malo!- Le respondió la morocha sacándole la lengua a su hermano.  
- No hay nada en este mundo que pueda alejarme de ella.- Le siseó el morocho al joven rubio.  
- ¿Quieres otra mascota?- Preguntó Lucius.  
- No, soy feliz con Onix.- Respondió la morocha, mientras observaba a su kneazle ronroneando en el regazo de su novio.  
- Selena … me estoy volviendo loco. Tienes que darme alguna idea de lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños. No hay nada lo suficientemente bueno para regalarte.-  
- Exagerado.- Le dijo la muchacha, acariciándole el rostro.  
- ¿Tú ya tienes alguna idea de qué vas a regalarle?- Le preguntó Malfoy a Snape.  
- Aún no.-  
- Más vale que no se te olvide.- Gruñó el rubio. - Has estado cerca de ella, sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no has celebrado ninguno.-  
- Hubo muchas complicaciones.-  
- ¿Complicaciones? Te olvidaste cuando cumplió los doce y cuando cumplió los trece …-  
- Ella me odiaba.- Le gruñó Severus molesto, por recordar esa época en la que creía que se moriría cuando se habían peleado y ella ni siquiera lo miraba.  
- ¡Lu! ¡Basta! Déjalo tranquilo.- Lo frenó Selena.  
- Es tu cumpleaños y no quiero que nadie lo olvide.-  
- No te preocupes por eso. Sevi no se va a olvidar.-  
- No ha pensado en un regalo para ti y ni siquiera parece que estuviera preocupado por eso.-  
- No importa, sabes que él es así. Termina con esto o no voy a festejar mi cumpleaños.-  
- ¡Otra vez no! Deje que no celebraras tus trece años pero eso no va a volver a ocurrir.-  
- También están tu cumple y el de Draco.-  
- Somos hombres, no lo festejamos.-  
- Otra vez con esa actitud machista. Entonces yo tampoco voy a festejarlo.-  
- Eres una niña. Es una tradición celebrar los cumpleaños de las pequeñas de la familia.-  
- ¿Desde cuando?-  
- Desde ahora. En la familia Malfoy no ha habido hijas mujeres, solo una larga línea de hijos únicos. Compláceme, ¿Si?- Pidió Lucius.  
- Esta bien, tú ganas.- Respondió la morocha resignada.  
- ¿Qué vas a querer?-  
- No sé, tengo que pensarlo.-  
- No queda mucho tiempo.-  
- No voy a pedirte nada raro.-  
- Tiene que ser algo especial.-  
- Esta bien, ya veré.- Contestó Selena, que no sabía que iba a pedir.  
- Puedes pedir una escoba nueva.- Sugirió Draco.  
- Es un regalo para ella, no para ti. Tú ya tienes una escoba.- Gruñó Lucius.  
- Pero padre, ya es vieja. Potter recibió una saeta de fuego para navidad.-  
- No voy a gastar más plata en escobas. El año pasado le compré a todo el equipo y aún así, terminaste perdiendo contra ese mentecato.-  
- No fue mi culpa.-  
- Fue patética tu actuación en ese partido.-  
- Quiero más postre.- Dijo la morocha, interrumpiendo la discusión porque sabía que después iba a tener que aguantar el mal humor de su hermano. Draco odiaba recordar ese partido y el hecho de haber perdido.  
- ¿Quieres más?- Preguntó el adulto, concentrándose en su pequeña.  
- Sip, ¿Sevi?-  
- No, gracias. Estoy bien.- Respondió el morocho, que también se había puesto de mal humor al recordar el torneo perdido.  
Al terminar el almuerzo …  
- Debo regresar al colegio.- Dijo Severus.  
- ¿Vendrás esta noche?-  
- No sé. Veré como andan las cosas.- Respondió el adulto, acariciándole el rostro. - No te enojes conmigo.-  
- No lo haré. Es solo que si no vienes …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Voy a extrañarte demasiado.- Respondió sonrojándose y haciendo un pucherito.  
- Amor … vas a volverme loco.- Dijo Snape y la besó.  
- ¿Otro?-  
- ¿No te cansas de mis besos?-  
- Nunca, sos delicioso. Más rico que los dulces.-  
- Eso es mucho decir, viniendo de una fanática de las golosinas.- Dijo el adulto divertido.  
- Entonces … ¿Beso?- Preguntó y Severus la aferró fuertemente, atrayéndola hacía él y devorándole la boca.  
- Ahora sí, me voy o me tendrás todo el día así.-  
- ¿No te gusta besarme?-  
- Por supuesto que si. No tienes idea lo que me cuesta tener que dejarte.-  
- Te amo, mi Severus.-  
- Yo también te amo, mi Selena.- Dijo el morocho y rozó sus labios contra los de ella y se desapareció.  
- ¡Sele!- Dijo Draco.  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Perdón por molestarlos hoy. Me olvide de golpear la puerta.-  
- Lo sé, ya me lo imaginaba. No te preocupes.-  
- Yo …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Snape … tiene muchas cicatrices, no creí que tuviera tantas. Padre ha estado en batalla y sin embargo … solo tiene muy pocas.-  
Era verdad, las cicatrices de Lucius eran apenas visibles y cuando mucho, tendría un par o dos. Mientras que la espalda de Severus, estaba plagada de cortes profundos y algunas quemaduras.  
- Lo sé.-  
- ¿No te ha dicho nada?-  
- No en realidad. No le gusta hablar sobre eso. La primera vez que lo vi sin camisa … en el torso solo tiene unas pocas, pero cuando le vi la espalda … casi me muero. Han de haber sido muy dolorosas, eso fue lo primero que pensé. Y por mi expresión, creo que lo hice sentir incómodo, se apresuró a vestirse nuevamente y lo tuve que frenar para explicarle mi mirada. Solo me dijo que muchas eran de su época de mortifago, de las otras … no me dijo nada.-  
- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-  
- No sé.- Respondió la morocha encogiéndose de hombros. "Seguramente … se las hizo su padre. Eso explicaría porque odiaba tanto a los muggles. Estoy segura, que las más profundas son de cuando era niño, de lo contrario podría haberse curado con un hechizo. Sevi … ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir tanto?"  
- ¿Qué vas a pedir para tu cumple?-  
- ¡OH no! ¿Vos también?-  
- Solo pregunto.-  
- No sé, no tengo ni idea.-  
- Bueno … una escoba seguro que no. A mí no va a comprármela …-  
- Deja de pensar en escobas. Pídele algo mejor.-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Que se yo. No sé que quiero para mi, muchos menos voy a tener idea que puedes pedirle tú. -  
- ¿Vas a regalarme una escoba?-  
- ¿En verdad quieres una?-  
- ¡SI!- Exclamó alargando la palabra como si no tuviera fin.  
- Esta bien, te regalaré una, ¿La saeta de fuego?-  
- No. Esa es la de Potter.-  
- ¿Cuál?-  
- La próxima que salga.-  
- Pero el nuevo modelo sale para cuando terminan las clases.-  
- Lo sé, pero quiero el nuevo modelo.-  
- De acuerdo. Ni bien sale, te la compro como regalo de cumpleaños.-  
- ¡Eres genial!- Le dijo el joven rubio abrazándola. - ¿Y vos?-  
- No sé, lo que quieras. Ya tengo lo único que deseaba.-  
- Snape.-  
- Sip.-  
- Sigo sin entenderte, pero se nota que ambos son felices.-  
- Hablando de eso … ¿Y vos?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- ¿No te gusta nadie?-  
- No demasiado …-  
- ¿Qué Pansy?-  
- No, ni loco. No la soporto, es demasiada engreída.-  
- Es tu amiga.-  
- No, solo … estamos juntos.-  
- Los slytherins son demasiado complicados.-  
- Algo así. No es como tú.-  
- Por suerte … no me cae bien.-  
- No te tiene mucha simpatía.-  
- Claro que no, para ella solo soy una sangre …-  
- Si supiera quien eres en realidad … se muere. La familia Mafdet tiene un estatus superior al de su familia, e incluso … a la Malfoy.-  
- Yo soy una Malfoy.-  
- Por adopción, pero perteneces …-  
-¡A la familia Malfoy!- Exclamó molesta.  
- Esta bien, esta bien. No te enojes, ya entendí.-  
- Lo siento. Pero … no tengo recuerdos de ellos, me es muy raro pensar que eran mi familia.-  
- Supongo que es muy complicado. Ahora eso no importa, nos tienes a nosotros y padre te adora tanto como yo.-  
- Lo sé, por eso soy muy feliz.- Respondió abrazándolo.  
- ¡Niños!- Exclamó Malfoy y los chicos fueron hasta donde se encontraba.  
- ¿Padre?- Preguntó Draco.  
- Durmieron la mayor parte de la mañana o se estuvieron bañando. Así que tendrán que estudiar por la tarde.-  
- Pero prometiste que íbamos a salir.- Protestó el joven rubio.  
- Solo si estudiaban por la mañana.-  
- Si, pero …-  
- ¡A estudiar!- Siseó el adulto.  
La expresión de Draco era la propia de un funeral. Se marchó a su habitación, arrastrando los pies para buscar sus libros, mientras murmuraba maldiciones.  
- ¿Te quedas con nosotros?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-  
- ¡Si!-  
- De acuerdo, ve por tus cosas.- Respondió el adulto y la muchacha salió corriendo, ante la atenta mirada del rubio. "No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin esa niña. Nunca creí que podría ser tan feliz, ella es todo lo que siempre he soñado. Es mi niña preciosa." Pensaba, cuando ella regresó.  
- Esto es todo.- Dijo, mostrando la enorme cantidad de pergaminos que traía en la mano.  
- ¿Todo eso?- Preguntó Lucius, que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ayudarla.  
- Sí, ¿Qué, no vas a quedarte?- Inquirió la morocha, haciendo un pucherito que derritió al adulto.  
- Te dije que te ayudaría y eso haré.- Respondió el rubio y se sentó a la mesa. - Ven.-  
- ¡Si!- Respondió con una sonrisa. Draco llegó unos minutos después, aún con su mal humor a cuestas. Se sentó junto al resto de la familia y se pusieron a trabajar. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, la noche había caído sobre la mansión.  
- Amo Malfoy, ¿Qué van a cenar?- Preguntó Minsky.  
- ¿Ya es la hora?- Dijo Lucius sorprendido.  
- Sí, amo.-  
- Bien, iré a darles las instrucciones en unos minutos.-  
- Con su permiso amo.- Dijo la elfina y se marchó.  
- Estudiamos todo el día, no es justo.- Se quejó Draco.  
- Mañana saldremos de compras.- Respondió el adulto.  
- ¿Todo el día?- Preguntó entusiasmado el joven rubio.  
- No, hasta media tarde. Aún no han terminado con los deberes.-  
- Son demasiados, no los acabaremos nunca.- Protestó Draco.  
- No puedes estar todo el día y todos los días divirtiéndote, tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.- Sentenció el adulto.  
- ¿Para qué? Si después no voy a trabajar ni nada de eso.-  
- No quiero que mi hijo sea un ignorante, deja de protestar o no saldremos.- Siseó amenazante Lucius y su hijo enmudeció, antes de mandarse algún desastre. Malfoy se marchó a la cocina, dejando solos a sus pequeños.  
- Padre exagera.- Protestó Draco.  
- Sigue así y en cuanto te escuche, nos quedamos sin salida.-  
- Si, supongo que tienes razón. Ya no digo más nada. Estoy muerto de cansancio.-  
- Yo también, tengo mucho sueño.-  
- ¿Va a venir mi cuñado?-  
- ¿Sevi?-  
- Si, ¿Cuántos cuñados tengo?-  
- No, solo a Sevi. Es que es muy raro que le digas así.-  
- ¿Por? Se supone que algún día lo será. Mejor ir acostumbrándome desde temprano.-  
- Sí, él será tu lindísimo cuñado.-  
- No opino. ¿Y, va a venir?-  
- Ni idea. No estaba seguro de lo que haría.-  
- ¿Aún sigue interponiendo a Potter antes que a ti?-  
- Algo así.- Respondió la morocha y Draco gruñó.  
- Tendría que hablar con él. Tiene que tratarte mejor.-  
- Sí, claro. Como si te fueras a animar a decirle algo.-  
- Por ti, sí.- Dijo firmemente el rubio.  
- No lo hagas, déjalo tranquilo. No quiero que se peleen.-  
- Tú deberías ser más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Tendrías que ser su prioridad número uno.-  
- Lo soy, pero él tiene otras obligaciones.-  
- No se comporta, como lo debería hacer alguien de nuestra clase.-  
- Draco …-  
- Sé que no es de sangre pura, sí eso es lo que me ibas a aclarar. Pero la familia de su madre lo era, y debería conservar esas costumbres. Más aún siendo un Slytherin y el jefe de mi casa.-  
- Él hace lo que cree que es correcto y ahora, eso es cuidar de Harry.-  
- No busques excusas para su comportamiento.-  
- No quiero seguir hablando sobre esto.- Lo cortó la morocha.  
- Pero yo sí. Tienes que entender que …-  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Malfoy cuando regresó y vio las miradas tensas de sus pequeños. - ¿Por qué se están peleando?-  
- No nos pelamos. Solo lo digo a mi hermana, que debe hacerse valer.-  
- ¿A qué va ese comentario?- Interrogó el adulto con una mirada severa.  
- A Snape, que sigue interponiendo al resto del planeta antes que mi hermana.-  
- No interpone al planeta.- Dijo la morocha.  
- No, claro que no. Solo a Potter.-  
- ¡Ya! Dejen de discutir. Severus sabe lo que hace. Ama a mi pequeña y estoy seguro de eso, o de lo contrarío ya lo hubiera despellejado vivo. ¿A caso dudas de mi juicio?- Siseó el adulto, mirando a su hijo.  
- No padre, por supuesto que no.- Respondió Draco rápidamente.  
- ¿No va a venir?- Le preguntó Malfoy a su niña.  
- No sé.-  
- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Él te ama.-  
- Lo sé, pero lo extraño mucho.- Respondió la morocha, acurrucándose contra el adulto.  
- Mi pequeña.- Dijo Lucius y la alzó.  
- ¡Bájame!- Exclamó la morocha.  
- ¿Por?- Preguntó el adulto.  
- Ya estoy muy grande para que me tengas en upa. Vas a lastimarte.-  
- No seas exagerada y no estoy tan viejo, como para no poder alzar a mi niña.-  
- Ya no soy una niña.-  
- Lo eres para mi. Además … no te pude disfrutar cuando eras un bebé y por eso quiero hacerlo ahora.-  
- Lu …- Murmuró la morocha y se aferró con fuerza al adulto, rodeándolo con sus piernas y sus brazos.  
Draco observaba la escena, sintiéndose muy feliz por la familia que ahora tenía. - ¿A mi no van a hacerme upa?- Preguntó.  
- Tú ya eres muy grande.- Respondió el adulto.  
- Tienes preferencias.- Se quejó, aunque solo quería molestar y participar de la escena familiar.  
Lucius se sentó en el sillón con la morocha a upa y Draco se acomodó a su lado. El adulto lo rodeo con su brazo y unos minutos después se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Un rato más tarde, Severus se apareció en el lugar y se sorprendió al ver a los Malfoy de esa forma. Un aire de paz y felicidad los rodeaba. Snape se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, tratando de no despertarlos. No quería interrumpir ese momento mágico. Lucius despertó unos segundos después sintiéndose observado, al ver al morocho, sonrió.  
- No quise despertarlos.-  
- Esta bien, ya casi debe estar la cena.-  
- ¿Todo esta bien?-  
- Sí, solo querían un poco de mimos y atención. Suena raro viniendo de mi, ¿No?-  
- Solo un poco. Aunque nunca lo habría creído si en el pasado me hubieran dicho que tú, serías del tipo paternal.-  
- Ni yo. Habría asesinado a cualquiera que me lo hubiera insinuado.-  
- Ella te ha cambiado.-  
- Nos a cambiado a todos, tú no te salvas.-  
- Lo sé.-  
- Te ha estado extrañando.-  
- Nos vimos esta mañana.-  
- ¿Tú no la extrañaste?- Preguntó con perspicacia.  
- Para que preguntas si sabes la respuesta.-  
- Me gustaría que lo dijeras.-  
- ¿Crees que estaría aquí sino la hubiera extrañado?-  
- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor te ha gustado la comida que preparan mis elfos.- Respondió Lucius.  
- Vete al demonio.- Siseó el morocho.  
- Dime como llegar.-  
- ¿Vas a seguir fastidiándome?-  
- Yo tampoco hubiera apostado, si alguien predecía que ibas a estar enamorado de esta forma.-  
- Lo sé, aún no puedo creer lo mucho que la amo y más aún, no entiendo como es que ella me corresponde.-  
- Están destinados a estar juntos.-  
- ¿Lo crees?-  
- Sí, solo eso explica que sus sentimientos sean tan intensos.-  
- ¿Lu?- Preguntó la morocha, media dormida.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, mi pequeña?-  
- ¿Con quién hablas?-  
- Con alguien que ha venido a verte.- Respondió medio riendo. La morocha giró la cabeza y vio a su novio que le sonreía.  
- Hola amor.-  
- ¡SEVI!- Gritó y se levantó para arrojarse a los brazos del profesor de pociones.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Draco, que se despertó sobresaltado por el grito de su hermana.  
- Tu cuñado.- Le respondió su padre.  
- Debí imaginármelo.- Gruñó el joven rubio y se acurrucó de nuevo contra su padre, para seguir durmiendo un rato más. - No hagas tanto escándalo.- Le dijo a su hermana, antes de cerrar los ojos.  
- Te extrañé.- Le dijo Selena a su novio, acurrucada contra él.  
- Yo también. ¿Por qué están tan cansados?-  
- Los deberes.- Respondió la morocha bostezando.  
- Estuvimos estudiando toda la tarde.- Agregó Malfoy.  
- ¿Estuvimos?- Preguntó Severus.  
- Sí, los estuve ayudando.-  
Snape rió. Ni siquiera cuando Lucius era alumno, se pasaba más de una hora al día estudiando y ahora acababa de decir, que había estado toda la tarde haciendo deberes.  
- Tú nunca estudiaste, le pedías a los demás los trabajos.-  
- Shh.- Le gruñó Lucius. - No quiero darle esa imagen a mis niños.-  
- De acuerdo, no diré nada más.- Respondió Snape divertido, mientras contemplaba a su novia que se había quedado dormida nuevamente. - No parece que estuvieran en condiciones de sentarse a la mesa.-  
- Les han dado demasiadas tareas, es su culpa.-  
- Tienen que aprender.-  
- Tú … te has pasado con ese ensayo que les has pedido. No tengo ni idea de que quieres que te respondan.-  
- ¿Ella tampoco?-  
- Creo que algo sabe, pero no sé si esta bien. No entiendo nada.-  
- Nunca fuiste muy bueno en pociones.- Dijo Snape.  
- No, esa es tu especialidad. Dar vueltas para un lado o para el otro, cortar los ingredientes de una forma u otra, es todo lo mismo.-  
- Por eso, siempre tus pociones han sido un desastre. Las instrucciones son para algo, no solo para fastidiarte.-  
- Si tu lo dices …-  
- Amo, la cena ya está lista.- Informó la elfina.  
- Bien Minsky, enseguida vamos. Agrega un plato para Severus.-  
- Sí amo. Buenas noches, señor Snape.-  
- Buenas noches.- Saludó Severus y la elfina se marchó. - Amor … despierta …-  
- Un minuto más.- Pidió Selena acurrucándose aún más contra su novio.  
- La cena esta lista.- Le susurró Snape.  
- Tengo sueño.-  
- Amor …- Dijo el morocho, alejándola un poco de su cuerpo. Pero ella se resistió, tratando de regresar a la misma posición de antes, ya que estaba cómoda y calentita.  
- ¡Niños!- Exclamó Lucius y los dos pequeños dieron un respingo. - La cena.- Agregó divertido. Draco y Selena se desperezaron rápidamente y se levantaron.  
- Quería seguir durmiendo.- Dijo el joven rubio.  
- Yo también.- Le respondió su hermana.  
- Sí que los tienes bien educados.- Sentenció Severus.  
- Tienes que ser firme, sino no despiertan. Créeme que me llevo tiempo descubrirlo, estos dos se potencian.- Explicó Lucius.  
- Te vez feliz.-  
- Lo soy, más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.-  
Lucius y Draco se sentaron de un lado, mientras que Severus y Selena se ubicaron enfrente. Una vez bien despiertos, los chicos cenaron tranquilamente y disfrutaron de la sobremesa.  
A la hora de dormir, los jóvenes de la familia se marcharon, mientras que los adultos se demoraron un rato más.  
- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo?- Le preguntó la morocha a su novio antes de irse.  
- Sí, en unos minutos te alcanzo.-  
- ¿Lo prometes?-  
- Lo prometo. Vamos, vete que estas cansada.-  
- Sip.- Respondió Selena y le dio un beso a Lucius. - Hasta mañana.-  
- Duerme bien, mi pequeña.- Respondió el rubio y la morocha se marchó. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?-  
- De la pesadilla que tuve anoche.-  
- ¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó el rubio y el profesor de pociones le contó sobre el horrible sueño.  
- Es culpa tuya.-  
- ¿De qué hablas?-  
- Tú me metiste esas ideas en la cabeza.-  
- Yo solo te dije que nosotros teníamos pesadillas y te pregunté si vos las tenías, nada más.-  
- No quiero perderla.- Siseó el morocho y el aire del lugar se volvió frío.  
- No la perderás, la protegeremos. Es mi pequeña, ¿Crees que dejaría que algo le sucediera?-  
- Supongo que no.-  
- Ve con ella, ha de estar esperándote. Y no lo olvides … solo pueden dormir juntos.-  
- Deja de recordármelo, solo quiero estar con ella.- Gruñó Snape y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de su novia. Cuando entró, vio que la morocha dormía profundamente. Se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse con la camisa y el pantalón y se metió en la cama, lo más suavemente posible para no despertarla. Ella se removió y se acurrucó contra él, aún dormida. El adulto la miraba con atención y dulzura, aprovechando los pocos minutos que compartían. Al estar en el castillo, no había podido dejar de pensar en esa pesadilla y por eso, cada alumno que se cruzaba en su camino terminaba deseando haber hecho otro recorrido. Y para empeorar la situación, las cosas parecían haberse complicado.

******* Flash Back *********  
- Mi muchacho, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó Dumbledore al ver su expresión.  
- Nada.-  
- ¿Algún problema entre la señorita Thomas y tú?-  
- No.-  
- Tu expresión dice otra cosa.-  
- Estoy de mal humor, nada más.- Siseó Snape.  
- Remus desea hablar contigo.-  
- ¿Lupin? ¿Qué quiere? Hice suficiente poción matalobos como para un ejercito.-  
- Solo quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo Albus, pero el brillo en sus ojos le daba mala espina al profesor de pociones.  
- De acuerdo, iré a verlo.- Respondió Snape y fue a la oficina de Remus. - Lupin, ¿Querías verme?-  
- Sí Severus, pasa toma asiento. ¿Un té?-  
- No tengo tiempo, ve al grano.-  
- Solo quería informarte sobre unas clases particulares que voy a darle a la señorita Malfoy.-  
- ¿A Selena? ¿Por qué?-  
- ¿Recuerdas que no le permitiste enfrentarse al boggart?-  
- No quiero que esté contigo a solas.-  
- No te preocupes por eso Severus, no estará sola. Hay otro alumno que también tiene que venir a esas clases.-  
- ¿Quién?- Siseó Snape.  
- Harry.- Respondió Remus con una sonrisa.  
- ¿Potter?- Preguntó el morocho y Lupin asintió. - ¡NO!- Bramó Snape fuera de sí.  
- Severus, ¿Qué hay de malo?-  
- No quiero que este cerca de ti ni de ese muchacho insufrible.-  
- Él no es su padre.-  
- No me salgas con eso en estos momentos. No estoy para bromas.-  
- Severus …-  
- He dicho que no. Selena no va a estar cerca ni de ti ni de Potter, mientras yo viva.-  
- Soy su profesor igual que tú. No puedes impedir esas clases.-  
- No soy solo su profesor.- Gruñó Snape.  
- Albus me dijo que son muy amigos, pero aún así no puedes interferir.-  
- Hablaré con Lucius, es su padre.-  
- Si lo haces, solo la perjudicaras.-  
- ¿Y eso es por …?-  
- Porque no podrá aprobar el examen final, sino logra enfrentarse al boggart.-  
- Tú y tu estúpido examen.- Siseó el morocho.  
- Severus …-  
- No voy a permitirlo.-  
- Te prometo que la cuidaré.-  
- ¿Y quién la va a proteger de ti?-  
- Estoy tomando la poción, ella no estará en peligro.-  
- No confió en ti. Estas ayudando a Black a entrar al castillo.-  
- Eso no es verdad.- Respondió Lupin, cambiando su expresión bonachona por una mirada seria.  
- Ya lo veremos.-

*************** Fin del Flash back *******************

Al recordar esa charla, no pudo evitar gruñir, lo cual despertó a la morocha.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?-  
- Nada.-  
- Estabas gruñendo.-  
- Lupin hablará contigo cuando regreses al colegio.-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Te dará unas clases para que puedas enfrentarte al boggart.-  
- Si tanto te molesta, no iré.- Respondió firmemente la muchacha.  
- No tienes opción. Sino lo haces, reprobaras.-  
- En ese caso, rendiré el recuperatorio con el enviado del ministerio.-  
- No. Estaré bien.-  
- Sí, bien molesto. ¿Es por tu pasado?-  
- No es solo Lupin …-  
- ¿Qué más hay?-  
- Potter.-  
- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry?-  
- También asistirá a esas clases.-  
- Una combinación mortal.-  
- Así es, no quiero que estés con ellos.-  
- Severus …- Dijo la morocha acariciándole el rostro. - No te preocupes, nada me alejará de ti.-  
- Te amo.- Respondió el adulto besándola.  
- Mi Severus … - Dijo y lo besó. - Eres mi vida.-  
Las caricias y los besos se iban intensificando. Los dos se necesitaban mutuamente, y por sobre todo, necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos.  
- Selena …- Gimió Severus.  
- ¡PADRE! ¡AYUDAME! ¡PADRE!- Se escuchó desde la habitación de al lado.  
- ¡Mi hermano!- Dijo la morocha y se incorporó acomodándose rápidamente el camisón.  
- ¡Quédate aquí! Iré a ver.- Sentenció Severus.  
- No, voy contigo.- Dijo la morocha aferrándose a él. Ambos caminaron a la habitación contigua. Al entrar, vieron a Draco llorando en los brazos de su padre.  
- ¿Hermano?-  
- Tuvo otra pesadilla.- Dijo Lucius.  
- ¡Me duele!- Se quejó el joven rubio y Selena se sentó junto a él.  
- ¿Qué te duele?- Preguntó la muchacha.  
- Mi brazo.- Respondió Draco mostrando su brazo que estaba rojo, como si lo hubieran quemado.  
- ¿Qué le ocurrió?-  
- Probablemente su magia se descontroló a raíz de la pesadilla y se lastimó él mismo.- Explicó Severus analizando el brazo. - Estará bien.- Agregó y agitó su varita convocando un ungüento. Se lo entregó a Lucius y el rubio se lo aplicó a su hijo.  
- Severus, necesito hablar un minuto contigo.- Dijo Malfoy y el morocho asintió.  
- ¡Padre! No te vallas, no me dejes solo.-  
- Enseguida vuelvo.-  
- Me quedaré contigo.- Dijo la morocha. - Tranquilo.-  
Los adultos se marcharon mientras los dos chicos se quedaron juntos.  
- Fue él … el señor tenebroso.-  
- ¿Otra vez la pesadilla de la marca?-  
- Si, aún me duele.-  
- ¿No funciona el ungüento?-  
- Un poco, ya no me duele tanto. Pero … estoy seguro de que no me lastime yo mismo.-  
- No sé que ocurrió, pero estaremos bien. Sevi y Lu, nos van a cuidar.-  
- Duerme conmigo.- Le pidió Draco. - Tengo miedo de dormir solo y estoy muy cansado. No voy a mantenerme despierto por mucho tiempo y …-  
- No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo.- Respondió la morocha y se metió en la cama de su hermano. Draco la abrazó y unos minutos después, ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

- Esto no es normal, Severus. No puedes pretender que todo esta bien.-  
- ¿Y qué se supone que debería haberle dicho?-  
- Lo sé, eso solo los preocuparía aún más.-  
- Tendremos que pensar en algo.-  
- Él anda por ahí y quiere a mis niños.- Dijo Lucius derrumbándose en un sillón y llevándose las manos al rostro.  
- Encontraremos la forma de mantenerlos alejados de él.-  
- Sabes bien, que ni siquiera nosotros dos juntos podemos hacerle frente.-  
- Lo haremos, no voy a permitir que dañe a mi Selena.-  
- Tienes que ayudarme a proteger a mi hijo. Tú tienes un poder mágico superior al mío.-  
- Lo haré, no te preocupes. Draco es el hermano de mi novia, no voy a dejarlo a su merced.-  
-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó el rubio.  
- Esperar su regreso.-  
- ¿Tu marca?-  
- Me ha estado picando, ¿Y a ti?-  
- También.-  
- Es mejor que regresemos con ellos.-  
- Sí, tienes razón.-  
Ambos adultos regresaron a la habitación de Draco. Al entrar, vieron que los dos pequeños se encontraban abrazados y dormidos. Severus sintió un poco de celos del joven rubio, pero recordó que ambos se aman como hermanos y eso, lo tranquilizo un poco.  
- ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Lucius viendo a sus pequeños.  
- Dejarlos dormir.- Respondió el morocho y se sentó en un sillón del cuarto.  
- ¿Te quedarás aquí?-  
- Quiero estar cerca de ella.-  
- Yo también voy a quedarme.- Dijo el rubio, sentándose en otro sillón.  
Los dos adultos, observaron a los chicos dormir y poco a poco, ellos también se quedaron dormidos.  
Por la mañana, Draco fue el primero en despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su hermana dormida a su lado y abrazándolo. Un sentimiento calido inundó todo su ser y se sentía muy bien estando así con ella. Era la primera vez que dormían los dos juntos. El rostro sereno de su hermana lo tranquilizaba, pero la preocupación comenzó a inundarlo. "¿Qué pasará si él regresa? ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros? ¿Qué le hará a mi hermana? No puedo permitir que algo le pase. No voy a dejar que me la quite, no voy a perderla. Haré cualquier cosa que ese sujeto me pida, con tal de protegerla. Aunque eso signifique convertirme en un mortifago."  
- Sele …- Le susurró.  
- Mmm …-  
- Despierta …-  
- No …- Gruñó la morocha y Draco rió bajito.  
- Vamos, despierta.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.  
- No quiero …-  
- Sele, tengo que ir al baño.-  
- Ve …-  
- Tienes que soltarme …-  
- Quiero a mi osito.- Respondió la morocha con los ojos cerrados y aferrando con más fuerza a su hermano.  
- Yo no soy tu oso de peluche. Déjame ir.-  
- Osito …-  
- Sele, me estoy haciendo pis.-  
- No …-  
- ¡SELENA!- Gritó el rubio, sobresaltando al resto de los presentes.  
- ¿Qué?- Gruñó la morocha, despertando por completo.  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntaron los adultos al mismo tiempo.  
- No me suelta y me estoy haciendo pis.- Dijo el joven rubio.  
- Lo siento.- Respondió la muchacha y soltó a su hermano, que se levantó de un salto.  
- No sé en que me parezco a tu oso de peluche.- Le dijo Draco y salió corriendo al baño.  
- ¿Oso de peluche?- Preguntó Severus.  
- Antes dormía con mi osito.-  
- Nunca te vi durmiendo con uno.-  
- Lo hacía cuando dormía en mi casa muggle y al principio cuando me mude aquí. Pero en Hogwarts, nunca. En parte, porque vos dormías conmigo y por otro lado, porque en la torre me daba vergüenza. Supongo que creí que Draco era mi osito.-  
- Así que yo, sirvo como reemplazo de un oso de peluche.- Dijo el profesor de pociones y la morocha lo abrazó.  
- No, tú eres mil veces mejor que un osito.-  
- ¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó Lucius.  
- Sip, aunque Draco me dio algunas patadas.- Respondió mostrando sus piernas. Tenía algunos moretones que comenzaban a ponerse morados.  
- ¿Tu hijo patea dormido?- Preguntó Severus gruñendo, no le agradaba nada que lastimaran a su novia.  
- No solo patea, también boxea. Mi pequeña la sacó barata esta vez.-  
- No vas a volver a dormir con esa amenaza.- Siseó Snape.  
- Sevi, no gruñas. Es mi hermano y no quería dormir solo.-  
- Para eso lo tiene a él.- Respondió el profesor de pociones, señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy.  
- Pero ustedes se tardaban. No creas que a mi me gusta ser un saco de boxeo.-  
- Déjame ver bien tus moretones.-  
- No es nada grave.- Respondió la muchacha, pero Snape la alzó y se sentó con ella en un sillón, revisándole atentamente las piernas y gruñendo. Draco regresó unos segundos después.  
- ¿Te lastimé?- Preguntó angustiado.  
- No, solo me diste algunas patadas.-  
- Lo siento, no me di cuenta.- Contestó muy apenado.  
- Estoy bien. Sevi, solo esta exagerando.- Dijo la muchacha, mientras su novio le aplicaba una poción sanadora.

Nota de la autora:

Las pesadillas se están intensificando, ¿Cuánto faltará para el regreso de Voldy?  
¿Qué sucederá en las clases con Lupin?  
Me estoy demorando, mostrando el ambiente familiar de los Malfoy, porque quiero que se vea que tan unidos son. Al mismo tiempo, también sirve para mostrar como poco a poco, Severus comienza a formar parte de esa familia. Lucius ya le ha pedido que le ayude a proteger a su hijo, porque sabe que Snape va a proteger hasta la muerte a la morocha, pero eso no necesariamente se aplicaría al caso de Draco. Pero al parecer Severus también le ha tomado cariño a los dos rubios, quizás comienza a verlos como su propia familia. Una familia que tendrá que sortear muchos obstáculos en un futuro no muy lejano.

les mando un besito a todas. buen fin de semana.


	34. Vientos románticos

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 34: Vientos románticos.

Después de curarle los moretones a su novia, Snape se desperezó haciendo sonar todos sus huesos.  
- Te ves agarrotado.- Le dijo la morocha.  
- Solo un poco, dormimos en el sillón.-  
- ¿Los dos?-  
- Si, mi pequeña. Queríamos asegurarnos de que no tuvieran ninguna otra pesadilla.- Dijo Lucius.  
- Exageraron.- Dijo Draco. - Dormí como un bebé junto a mi hermana.-  
- Ya nos dimos cuenta.- Gruñó Severus.  
- Es mi hermana, solo mi hermana.- Dijo el joven rubio, al ver la mirada de su cuñado.  
- Lo sé.- Respondió el jefe de Slytherin.  
- ¿Entonces, por qué me mira como si fuera a despellejarme?-  
- Porque la golpeaste.- Siseó molesto.  
- No lo hice a propósito. No me doy cuenta.-  
- Ya basta, Sevi. Vamos.- Lo reprendió la muchacha, jalándolo.  
- ¿A dónde?-  
- A mi habitación.-  
- Es tarde, ya va a estar el desayuno. No vas a seguir durmiendo.- Dijo Lucius.  
- No vamos a dormir.-  
- Tampoco van a hacer otras cosas.- Siseó el rubio, fulminando con la mirada a Snape.  
- ¡Lu!- Exclamó la muchacha poniéndose escarlata, al comprender lo que insinuaba el adulto. - Solo le voy a dar unos masajes para descontracturarlo.-  
- No tienes mucho tiempo.-  
- No, si sigo discutiendo contigo. Nos vemos en un rato.- Respondió tironeando de su novio.  
- Tu padre va a matarme.-  
- Lu no lo hará. Quítate la camisa y ponte boca abajo en la cama.- Dijo Selena y Severus gruñó.  
- Todo está bien, estamos solos.-  
- No me gusta.-  
- Severus …-  
- No quiero que veas mis cicatrices.-  
- Ya las he visto. Hazme caso o voy a enojarme.-  
- Selena …-  
- Hazlo, ¿Si?- Dijo poniendo una carita muy compradora y Severus se quitó la camisa refunfuñando y se acostó. La morocha buscó algo en su armario y luego se sentó en la cama junto a su novio. Se puso un poco del liquido que había tomado en las manos y comenzó a masajearle espalda.  
- Huele bien, ¿Qué es?- Preguntó el profesor de pociones mientras se relajaba.  
- Sirve para relajar los músculos, es un producto muggle.-  
- ¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes?- Preguntó Severus.  
- Unos meses.-  
- ¿Cuándo has ido al mundo muggle? ¿Quién te llevó?-  
- Nadie, no fui. En el callejón Diagon, hay un local que vende cosas muggles, como si fueran objetos extraños. Tienen un catálogo y envió por lechuza. De esa forma, solo encargo lo que quiero y es muy práctico. No te preocupes, no voy a usar nada que este vencido.-  
- Solo me preocupa que vayas al mundo muggle.-  
- Estoy bien aquí. No siento deseos de regresar, todos los que me importan pertenecen al mundo mágico.-  
- ¿No tenías amigos?-  
- Si, pero dejé de verlos cuando entré en Hogwarts. No creo que se acuerden de mi, y no tengo forma de comunicarme con ellos.-  
- ¿Los extrañas?-  
- Un poco.- "Lo extraño a él."  
- Esto se siente muy bien.- Dijo Severus completamente relajado y disfrutando de los masajes.  
- Lo sabia, por eso te obligué a que me dejaras hacerte esto.-  
- ¿Quién te da los masajes a ti?- Preguntó gruñendo.  
- La elfina. A Lucius le daría un ataque con solo ver alguno de mis productos muggles, no confía en ellos.-  
- Mejor.-  
- Él ya no … ya no siente eso por mi. En verdad me quiere como a su hija, lo puedo ver por la forma en que me mira.-  
- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celoso. ¿Tú …?-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- ¿Aún te sientes un poco atraída por él?-  
- No. Siempre fue muy distinto lo que sentía por él y por ti.-  
- ¿Qué sientes por él?-  
- Lo quiero mucho.-  
- ¿Cómo a un padre?-  
- No sé. Ya esta listo, vamos a desayunar.- Cortó el interrogatorio la morocha.  
- Bien.- Dijo Severus, que le preocupaba no saber que sentía la morocha por Lucius.

El fin de semana llegó rápidamente y el sábado los Malfoy fueron a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts.  
- ¿No se olvidaron de nada?-  
- No padre.- Respondió Draco.  
- Creo que no.- Dijo la morocha. - Lástima que no puedes venir con nosotros.-  
- Los voy a extrañar a ambos.- Dijo Lucius y abrazó a sus pequeños. - Cuida de tu hermana.-  
- Lo haré padre, no te preocupes.-  
- Buen viaje, vayan subiendo que ya casi es la hora.-  
- Si padre. Nos vemos.- Dijo Draco.  
- Te quiero Lu, voy a extrañarte.-  
- Yo también, mi pequeña. Vamos, ve.-  
- Si.- Dijo y tomó la mano de su hermano.  
Subieron al expreso y saludaron nuevamente a su padre con la mano. Luego buscaron un compartimiento, casi todo el tren estaba desierto y pudieron elegir uno de los más grande.  
- Podemos tener uno para cada uno.- Dijo Draco.  
- ¿Quieres quedarte solo? Puedo irme.-  
- No tonta, solo lo decía. Esta todo muy tranquilo, es aburrido.-  
- Disculpen, ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- Preguntó una muchacha castaña de cuarto año de Ravenclaw. Draco la miró y se sonrojó, se dio vuelta y observó por la ventana como tratando de ignorarla. La muchacha al notarlo se sintió incomoda y estuvo a punto de marcharse.  
- Sí, pasa.- Dijo rápidamente la morocha.  
- No, esta bien. No quiero molestar, tres son multitud.- Dijo dando un paso hacía atrás, pero se quedó desconcertada ante la risa de Selena.  
- Lo siento, pero creo que tienes una idea equivocada de nosotros. Draco y yo, somos hermanos. Disculpa la actitud de este rubio platinado, pero no sabe de modales.- Dijo la morocha, haciendo un lugar en su asiento para que se sentara la muchacha.  
- Gracias. Me llamó Dabria.-  
- Soy Selena y ese antipático de ahí, es mi hermano Draco.-  
- ¡Eres una gryffindor!- Dijo la muchacha sorprendida al ver el emblema en la capa de la morocha.  
- Ah sí, uno de mis pequeños defectos según mi familia.-  
- ¡No es verdad!- Dijo Draco.  
- Por fin te hice hablar. Se educado y saluda.- Dijo Selena y su hermano la fulminó con la mirada.  
- Hola.- Gruñó el rubio.  
- Hola.- Respondió tímidamente Dabria. - Había escuchado el rumor de que el Señor Malfoy había adoptado a una niña, pero no sabía que eras tú.-  
- Sí, me adoptó a principio de año. Ahora soy muy feliz.-  
- ¿Eres hija de muggles?-  
- Sí ¿Y tú?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- No, pero no soy una sangre pura.- Aclaró mirando a Draco. - Mi abuela era muggle.-  
- No hay problema.-  
- ¿Segura que puedo quedarme aquí?- Preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio.  
- Si. No le des importancia, creo que hoy se levantó con el pie izquierdo.- Respondió Selena y Draco le gruñó. - No seas tan antipático, estás siendo muy mal educado.-  
- ¡Oh! Está bien.- Gruñó el rubio, mirando intensamente a la castaña. Dabria al notarlo, se sonrojó.  
- Se acerca la final de quiddicht, ¿Qué harán?- Preguntó la castaña.  
- Ganar.- Dijo Draco.  
- ¿Es muy difícil estando los dos en casas … tan opuestas?-  
- No, a mi no me afecta la rivalidad entre los gry y los sly.- Dijo Selena. - El quiddicht no me gusta, así que no es problema. Si ganan los de mi casa soy feliz y si gana la casa de mi hermano también.- Agregó sonriendo.  
- No me importa que sea una gryffindor, es mi hermana y la adoro.- Gruñó Draco en respuesta.  
- No quise molestarte.- Se disculpó Dabria.  
- Todos creen que los slytherin somos la peor basura, pero no es verdad. Somos capaces de sentir igual que ustedes.- Siseó el rubio.  
- Yo no …-  
- ¡Draco! La estas asustando, no quiso molestarte.- Lo reprendió su hermana.  
- Lo siento.- Se disculpó el rubio. - Pero no soporto que pongan en duda lo que siento por ti.-  
- No fue lo que quise …-  
- Esta bien, lo entiendo.- Respondió el joven rubio, mirándola a los ojos y Dabria se sonrojó.  
- Mejor mantengamos fuera de la conversación al quiddicht y las casas.- Dijo Selena. - ¿A ustedes también les dieron muchos deberes?-  
- Toneladas, creí que no los terminaría. Aún así, tengo miles de dudas.-  
- Nosotros también.- Dijo Draco, tratando de ser un poco cortés.  
- ¿La pasaste bien en las vacaciones?- Preguntó Selena.  
- Sí, fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos, hacía mucho que no los veía.-  
- ¿Quién es tu familia?- Preguntó Draco.  
- Mi familia se apellida Amonet.-  
- Ah, sí. Los conozco.- Dijo el rubio.  
Se pasaron todo el viaje hablando de varias cosas, y poco a poco, Draco se fue relajando y siendo más amable con la castaña.  
Al caer la noche llegaron a la estación y luego se acercaron a las carretas que los esperaban. Draco ayudo a las dos chicas a subir y acomodarse en el carruaje como todo un caballero, mientras no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña. Al llegar al castillo, el joven rubio tendió su mano a su hermana y la ayudó a bajar. Cuando fue el turno de Dabria, la castaña resbaló y Draco la sujeto por la cintura para evitar que cayera, ambos se sonrojaron tanto como el emblema de gryffindor.  
- Gracias.- Dijo la muchacha.  
- ¿Te has lastimado?- Preguntó el joven Malfoy preocupado.  
- No, solo me he resbalado.- Respondió la muchacha de Ravenclaw, sin separarse ni un centímetro del rubio que aún la sujetaba con fuerzas por la cintura. Sí Selena hubiese querido, este era el momento perfecto para devolverle a su hermano, algunas de las interrupciones que había recibido durante los últimos meses cuando estaba junto a su novio. Lejos de eso, la morocha se alejó un poco y comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, tratando de contener las ganas de burlarse de su adorado hermano. Unos segundos después Draco y Dabria la alcanzaron.  
- Desearía que las vacaciones duraran un poco más.- Dijo la castaña.  
- No es tan malo.- Respondió Selena.  
- Dices eso, porque tú novio esta aquí.- Dijo Draco y Selena lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¿Quién es tu novio?- Preguntó Dabria muy interesada y el joven rubio comprendió que había metido la pata. La morocha se puso escarlata sobre todo, porque el susodicho estaba esperando a los alumnos en la entrada del castillo.  
- Buenas noches.- Saludó Snape, mirando fijamente a su novia que no levantaba la mirada.  
- Buenas noches.- Respondieron los tres, aunque Selena no pudo evitar tartamudear un poco. La castaña la miró y luego observó a Snape. Al darse cuenta de la mirada evaluadora de la muchacha, comprendió que algo había ocurrido.  
- ¿Se puede saber a que debo tanto escrutinio por su parte, señorita Amonet?-  
- No fue mi intensión profesor, yo …-  
- ¿Usted qué? ¿Esta apreciando mis perfectas facciones? ¿Mi aspecto de modelo? Contésteme.- Siseó el profesor de pociones.  
- No, yo …-  
- Entré, antes de que pierda todos los puntos de su casa.- Gruñó el morocho y los tres chicos entraron al castillo. Al pasar, Selena levantó su rostro y sonrió a su profesor, al tiempo que rozaban sus manos.  
- No entiendo, como ese hombre puede ser tan desagradable.- Refunfuñó Dabria. Selena se sintió mal y quiso defender a su amado, cuando Draco saltó a proteger a su cuñado.  
- Él hace lo que tiene que hacer, para darnos una oportunidad a los Sly. ¿A caso no has notado, que por más que nosotros nos esforcemos y respondamos las preguntas tan bien como los otros estudiantes, los profesores no nos premian de igual modo que al resto de los alumnos? ¿No has notado, que rara vez nos otorgan puntos? Sino fuera por Snape, nuestra casa siempre estaría última injustamente. El hecho de ser sly, hace que automáticamente nadie sea justo con nosotros, ¿Entonces por qué él debería ser justo con el resto de las casas?- Gruñó Draco y se marchó furioso, luego de darle un beso a su hermana.  
- No quise que se molestara.- Dijo la castaña, bajando la mirada.  
- No te preocupes, ya se le va a pasar. Hay algunos temas que son un poco sensibles, para sus oídos. ¿Te agrada?-  
- Si.- Respondió Dabria sonrojándose. - Creí que era tu novio.-  
Selena rió. - No, solo hermanos.-  
- ¿No vas a decirme quien es tu novio?-  
- ¿Todavía están dando vueltas?- Gruñó una voz fría detrás de ellas, haciéndolas estremecer. - Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw y cinco punto menos para Gryffindor. Ahora vayan a sus salas comunes y prepárense para la cena.- Siseó Snape.  
Selena y Dabria se saludaron y marcharon a sus salas comunes. La morocha llegó a su habitación y dejó su baúl.  
- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?- Preguntó Hermione.  
- Muy bien, ¿Y aquí?-  
- Bastante bien, aunque los deberes eran demasiado.-  
- Sí, Draco y yo apenas pudimos terminarlos, y eso que Lu nos ayudó.-  
- ¿En verdad, te llevas bien con ellos?-  
- Sí, ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?-  
- No sé, ¿Por miedo a que Malfoy te lastime?-  
- Él nunca me haría daño.- Gruñó la morocha.  
- Es solo que la única vez que lo vi …. No fue muy amistoso conmigo y mi familia, y tú eres igual que yo … hija de muggles.-  
- Él me quiere. No tienes idea de lo que él significa para mi, me aceptó cuando mis propios padres no lo hicieron. Me ha estado cuidando desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, es mi familia.-  
- Lo siento, no quise molestarte. Es solo que es extraño …-  
- Esta bien, supongo que lo es. Nos vemos en un rato.-  
- ¿A dónde vas?-  
- A ver a mis amigos.- Respondió la morocha y salió rumbo a las mazmorras. Entró en la oficina del jefe de Slytherin con una mirada muy triste y haciendo un pucherito.  
- ¿Amor?- Preguntó el adulto.  
- Me quitaste puntos, sos malo.- Respondió la gryffindor en una actitud infantil.  
- Creí que te estaba salvando de responder algo complicado.-  
- Podía arreglármelas sola. No tenías que sacarme puntos.-  
- ¿Por qué te preguntó eso?-  
- El bocaza de mi hermano, dijo que yo era feliz de regresar porque mi novio estaba aquí. Para colmo levanté la vista y te vi en la puerta y no pude evitar sonrojarme.-  
- Te estaba esperando, tenía ganas de verte.- Dijo el adulto y la alzó para sentarse en la silla con ella. Tomó el rostro de la morocha con su mano y le dio un tierno beso. Lejos de ser suave, Selena lo besó de forma salvaje hasta quitarle el aliento a su profesor.  
- Amor … - Suspiró Severus al separarse, tomó su varita y … - Diez puntos para gryffindor.-  
- ¿Me estas dando puntos?-  
- Me gustó demasiado tu beso.-  
- ¿Sí te doy otro, me das más puntos?-  
- No quieras pasarte de lista, esto ha sido una excepción para compensar los que te quite.-  
- Gracias.-  
- Ya debemos ir al Gran Salón.-  
- Espera, voy yo primero y luego vos o hacemos al revés.-  
- ¿Te preocupa la señorita Amonet?-  
- No quiero ocasionarte problemas, a mi no me importaría decir que eres mi novio, pero …-  
- Lo sé, aún es muy pronto para hacerlo público. Esta bien, ve tú primero, yo iré un rato más tarde.-  
- Te amo.- Le dijo la morocha y le dio un beso antes de marcharse.  
Selena salió de la oficina de su novio y se dirigía hacía las escaleras, cuando …  
- ¡Bu!- Exclamó un muchacho sobresaltándola.  
- ¡Estúpido, me asustaste!- Exclamó la morocha, dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a Nott.  
- No deberías andar por estos lados, es peligroso para una leoncita, estar en pleno territorio de serpientes.-  
- Mi novio es más peligroso para ti.- Dijo la morocha y Theodore perdió su sonrisa.  
- Bueno, solo bromeaba.-  
- ¿Por qué estás solo?-  
- Me han abandonado. Blaise no sé por donde anda, Crabbe y Goyle huyeron despavoridos al Gran Salón en cuanto llegó tu hermano. Draco anda con un humor de mierda, ¿Se pelearon otra vez?-  
- No, solo tuvo un pequeño percance con alguien.-  
- ¿Con quién?-  
- Eso no importa. ¿Vamos?-  
- Si, tengo hambre. ¿Se divirtieron en las vacaciones?-  
- A medias, eran demasiados deberes. ¿Los terminaste?-  
- Algunos … no complete el de pociones, ¿No me darías la respuesta?-  
- Como si Severus no fuera a darse cuenta de que te has copiado otra vez.-  
- Solo una idea general.- Suplicó Theodore, entrando en el Gran salón.  
- Bien, pero lo cambias lo suficiente, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.-  
- Lo prometo, solo quiero un idea de que es lo que quiere.-  
- No sé si esta bien.-  
- ¿Es tu novio y no le has preguntado?-  
- No me gusta hacer trampa.-  
- Tenías que ser una gryffindor. Me conformó con lo que has hecho, ¿Me lo pasas mañana?-  
- Sí y …-  
- ¡Hola Sele!- Exclamó Zabini, abrazándola.  
- ¡Hola Blaise!-  
- ¡Al fin regresaste! Se te extraña.-  
- ¿Por qué no le dices de una buena vez, que no paras de babear por ella?- Le preguntó Nott.  
- No es cierto.- Gruñó Zabini.  
- "Se te extraña"- Se burló Nott.  
- Somos amigos.-  
- Solo porque te han ganado de mano.-  
- Ya basta los dos. Theodore si sigues molestando, no te presto el ensayo.-  
- No digo más nada, pero es infantil que no reconozca lo que siente.-  
- Como si vos no la hubieras extrañado.- Murmuró Blaise y Nott lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¿Qué les dije? ¿Están sordos?-  
- ¿Quieren moverse de la entrada? Esté no es sitio para reuniones. Andando.- Siseó Snape.  
- Sí, profesor.- Dijeron los tres y se marcharon a sus respectivos asientos.

- Hola Selena.-  
- Hola Harry.-  
- Ya regresaste y estas rodeada de serpientes.-  
- Te recuerdo que ellos son mis amigos.-  
- Esos escamosos, no comprenden el significado de la amistad.- Masculló Ron.  
- No los conoces, solo tienes un montón de prejuicios contra ellos.-  
- Los conocemos los suficiente, sobre todo a ese que acaba de entrar. Parece que se lo lleva el diablo.- Dijo el pelirrojo y la morocha vio a su hermano, que tenía una mirada asesina.  
- Todavía sigue molesto.- Murmuró la morocha.  
- ¿Qué le ocurrió?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Nada importante, solo es muy gruñón.- Respondió la morocha y miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Dabria seguía a Draco con la mirada. "Me preguntó si esos dos … tengo que preguntárselo a mi hermano."

Al terminar la cena …  
- No vuelvas a insinuarle algo así.- Le gruñó Nott a Zabini en su habitación.  
- Entonces deja de fastidiarme, sabes bien que la adoro, pero solo como amiga. Es mi mejor amiga. En cambio tú …-  
- No es correcto lo que siento por ella. Es hija de muggles, si mi padre se enterara … me mataría. Sin contar lo que me haría Snape, si supiera que yo … que yo amo a su novia. Solo puedo ser su amigo y hasta ahí, a mi padre no le agrada que me junte con ella … no esta a nuestro nivel.-  
- La adoptó Malfoy, esta por arriba de nuestro nivel.-  
- Mi padre dice que eso no importa, solo cambió de nombre, su origen sigue siendo el mismo.-  
- No debiste haberle mandado nada para san valentín.-  
- Eso no importa, de todas formas no la usa.-  
- Snape se lo prohibió. Ella me lo dijo, se puso muy celoso. Pero la pulsera le gustó mucho, igual que las flores. No dice nada, porque es un tema muy delicado para los oídos del jefe de nuestra casa.-  
- No puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Odio que tú seas tan expresivo con ella.-  
- ¿Expresivo?-  
- "Se te extraña."- Repitió Nott con tono burlón. - Y encima, tienes el descaro de abrazarla a cada rato.-  
- Es mi amiga, tú puedes hacer lo mismo.-  
- No es así como se comportan los Nott.-  
- Entonces, no te quejes. Deja ya de mirar esa foto, vas a gastarla.- Dijo Blaise, mientras Theodore seguía observando una foto, en la que estaba junto a Selena y la morocha sonreía.  
- Es mi único tesoro.-  
- Atesoras todo lo que ella te ha regalado, todas las cartas que te ha escrito, sin contar las cosas que transfigura cuando practicamos. Tienes el baúl lleno de recuerdos de ella. Has tenido suerte, de que Draco no se haya dado cuenta.-  
- Suerte, que nunca entra en nuestra habitación. Se horrorizaría si supiera lo que siento por su hermana.-  
- Lo más seguro es que él y su padre, te asesinarían solo por haberte fijado en ella.-  
- Si, mi familia no les agrada demasiado.- Gruñó Nott y se acostó a dormir. - Buenas noches.- Le dijo a Blaise.  
- Buenas noches.- Respondió el otro muchacho.  
"Ojala pueda soñar con ella. Es todo a lo que puedo llegar a aspirar, a estar con Sele solo en sueños. Desearía agradarle tanto como le agrada Blaise." Pensó Theodore, antes de quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Selena fue al Gran Salón en compañía del trío de oro.  
- Hoy es mortal.- Dijo Ron. - Defensa contra las artes oscuras, historia de la magia y a la tarde, pociones.-  
- La clase de Lupin es la mejor.- Dijo Harry.  
- Me voy a dormir en historia de la magia.- Dijo Sele.  
- No sé porque, si es muy interesante.- Comentó la castaña.  
- Tú eres la única que no se duerme en esa clase.- Le dijo Ron.  
- ¡Sele!- La llamó Theodore.  
- ¡Hola!- Respondió la morocha.  
- Algo huele mal.- Dijo el pelirrojo. - Sí, a serpiente apestosa.- Agregó.  
- ¡Cállate Weasley!- Siseó Nott.  
- Digo lo que se me antoja, cara de buldog. ¿Te ha de ser muy difícil conseguir novia con esa apariencia?-  
- No tanto como te debe costar a ti, poder ver un galeon.-  
- ¡Basta! ¿Es que no pueden ser civilizados?-  
- Él empezó.- Se quejó Nott.  
- Vamos.- Le dijo Harry, arrastrando al pelirrojo al Gran Salón con la ayuda de Hermione.  
- ¿Theodore? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la morocha al ver a su amigo.  
- Sí, no es nada. ¿Me trajiste el trabajo de pociones?-  
- Si, recuerda …-  
- Que debo cambiarlo lo máximo posible.- Respondió el muchacho, agarrando el royo de pergamino que su amiga le tendía y rozando apenas la mano de la morocha. - ¿Soy tan feo?-  
- ¿Eh?-  
- Nada, olvídalo.-  
- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Has conquistado a casi todas las de cuarto año de tu casa, y …-  
- Solo quieren sexo, no les importa como me veo.-  
- No eres feo y …-  
- ¡Hola hermanita! ¿Dormiste bien?-  
- Si, ¿Y vos?-  
- Muy bien, aunque extrañé hacer de osito. ¿De qué hablaban?-  
- Nada que te importe.- Le gruñó Theodore. - ¿Qué es eso de osito?-  
- Un chiste Malfoy, cuando mi hermana duerme conmigo … la pobre sufre de pesadillas, se me prende cómo garrapata y no me suelta, creyendo que soy su osito de peluche. Selena aún es muy chiquita.-  
- ¡Draco!- Siseó la morocha, vaya que el muchacho había dado vuelta el asunto.  
- Es normal tener pesadillas.- Le dijo Nott y muy a su pesar, le acarició el rostro sin poder contenerse. Los dos Malfoy se sorprendieron, Theodore era el último del que se podía esperar un gesto tierno como ese.  
- ¡Sele!- Exclamó Blaise, abrazándola y dándole un beso. - Buenos días.-  
- Hola Blaise.-  
- ¿Lista para un largo día de clases?-  
- Sip sobre todo para la clase de la tarde.-  
- Eso me imaginaba. ¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó Zabini, mirando a sus dos amigos.  
- No.- Gruñó Nott, ante la mirada evaluadora de Malfoy. - A la hora del almuerzo te lo devuelvo.- Le dijo a Sele.  
- Si, no hay problema.-  
- Vamos a desayunar, que no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo.- Dijo Blaise. Entraron y los chicos se fueron a su mesa y la morocha a la suya.  
- ¡Sele! Aquí hay un lugar.- Le dijo Harry.  
- Gracias.-  
- ¿Qué quería ese buldog?- Le preguntó Ron.  
- No lo llames así. Solo quería mi ensayo de pociones.-  
- ¿Me vas a decir que no se parece a ese perro?-  
- No, no se parece.-  
- No esperaba que me dijeras otra cosa, después de todo, tú dices que Snape es atractivo. Tienes un mal gusto.-  
- Salamandra chamuscada.- Le gruñó la morocha.  
- ¿Salamandra chamuscada?- Preguntó Harry.  
- Por el color de su pelo.- Respondió Selena, encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento llegó el correo. El hermoso búho negro con el pecho blanco, que le había traído para San Valentín la pulsera, volvió a posarse frente a ella.  
- ¡Más flores!- Dijo Hermione. - Son muy hermosas.-  
- Lo son.- Dijo la morocha y tomó una cajita que había en la pata del búho. Cuando lo hizo, el ave bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza del vaso de la muchacha y se marchó.  
- ¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.  
Selena la abrió y en su interior había un hermoso collar, del cual colgaba un corazón que llevaba escrito su nombre.  
- ¿Es de oro?- Preguntó Harry.  
- No sé, eso parece.- Respondió la morocha.  
- Ha de valer una fortuna. ¿La pulsera? ¿Por qué no la usas?- Preguntó Ron.  
- Bueno, la verdad es que …-  
- ¿Sigues recibiendo regalos anónimos?- Preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
- Así es, esta vez no hay ni siquiera una nota.-  
- Debes decírselo a padre, no puedes ser cortejada.-  
- ¿Cortejada?- Preguntó Hermione.  
- Así es, san …-  
- ¡Draco!- Le gruñó su hermana.  
- No pueden pretender a mi hermana. Ya esta asignada su pareja.-  
- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó el trío de oro.  
- No digas tonterías. Solo es una broma.- Dijo Selena.  
- Los sangres puras como los Malfoy arreglan los matrimonios.- Sentenció Ron.  
- ¿Te van a obligar a casarte con alguien?- Preguntó Harry frunciendo el seño.  
- No. Todavía no estoy comprometida, y Lucius no va a obligarme a casarme con nadie. Lo que sucede es que no consideran adecuado que reciba regalos anónimos, y por eso Lu dice que debo decir que estoy comprometida, pero a mi me parece una tontería.-  
- Menos mal.- Suspiró Harry.  
- ¿Eres tu Potter? ¿Tú estas cortejando a mi hermana? ¡Te asesino!- Siseó Draco, abalanzándose sobre Harry pero Selena lo frenó.  
- No es Harry. Él tiene una lechuza blanca. ¿Eres daltónico? El búho es negro con blanco.-  
- Puede usar otra.-  
- Yo no estoy … cortejando a tu hermana. Y si lo hiciera, no sería asunto tuyo.-  
- Se nota que no eres un sangre pura. Si lo fueras, sabrías que el protocolo a seguir …-  
- Ahórrate tus palabras Malfoy, aburres.-  
- ¡Ya basta los dos!- Los reprendió la morocha. - Es hora de ir a clases.-  
- Me llevo estas cosas.- Dijo Draco amagando a tomar las flores y la caja con el colgante.  
- No, me los enviaron a mi.-  
- No puedes usarlos.-  
- Eso no impide que pueda guardarlos.-  
- Selena …-  
- Tú no puedes quitarme mis cosas, solo Lu puede hacerlo y no está aquí.-  
- Exacto. Mientras padre no esté, yo soy responsable por ti.-  
- ¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo!- Exclamó la morocha, cuando su hermano le arrebató los regalos. Harry y Ron se levantaron de inmediato.  
- Devuélveselo Malfoy.- Gruñó Harry.  
- Es un asunto familiar, no te entrometas Potter.-  
- Eres un abusivo, de seguro te la pasas molestándola. A nadie le puedes hacer creer que realmente te importa.- Le espetó Ron.  
- Es mi hermana.-  
- Y Ginny la mía, y sin embargo, no la ando atormentando como tú lo estas haciendo en estos momentos con Selena.-  
- Porque tú desconoces el protocolo de los sangre pura.-  
- Para ti es más importante una estúpida formalidad, que los sentimientos de "tú hermana".- Le gruñó Harry y Draco se lo quedó mirando.  
- ¿Realmente quieres quedarte con esto?- Le preguntó el rubio a su hermana.  
- Si, ¿Me lo regresas?- Le preguntó poniendo una carita de niña pequeña.  
- Tú ganas, pero le diré a padre que has recibido más obsequios.-  
- De acuerdo, gracias.-  
- Vete a clases.- Le ordenó Draco y se fue junto a sus compañeros Slytherins.  
- Te … te lo devolvió.- Dijo Ron atónito.  
- Es mi hermano, ves que no es tan malo.-  
- No es algo … normal … es decir … es Malfoy.- Dijo Harry, sin saber muy bien que es lo que quería decir.  
- Yo también soy una Malfoy.- Gruñó Selena.  
- No, es decir sí. Pero no fuiste criada por ellos, eres diferente …-  
- ¿Vamos a clases?- Dijo la morocha.  
- Selena tiene razón, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Hermione. Los cuatro salieron del salón y caminaron hasta el aula de DCAO.  
- ¿Segura que no te han comprometido?- Le preguntó la castaña, mientras los dos chicos caminaban un poco adelantados.  
- No lo han hecho. Lucius me dijo que puedo elegir con quien casarme cuando sea más grande. Aunque me da a entender que espera que sea dentro de unos mil años.  
Aún me considera una niña pequeña, casi como un bebé. El otro día me hizo upa.- Dijo la morocha, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Aceptaría si te casaras con Zabini?-  
- ¿Con Blaise? Supongo que sí, pero no voy a casarme con él, es mi mejor amigo.-  
- Creí que … era él, quien te mandaba los regalos. Pensé que los enviaba anónimamente porque tal vez Malfoy no lo aceptara.-  
La morocha rió. - No, Blaise me adora pero como amiga. A él … le gusta otra persona.-  
- Ya veo, ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta?-  
- ¿Quién?-  
- Zabini.-  
- No, ya te dije que es mi amigo.-  
- A veces … uno se puede enamorar de un amigo.- Dijo la castaña sonrojándose.  
- ¿Te gusta Harry?- Preguntó la morocha pasmada.  
- No …-  
- ¿Ron?-  
- Algo así.- Dijo Hermione. - No se lo digas.-  
- No lo haré, lo prometo.-  
- Entonces … ¿Te gusta Zabini?-  
- No, es la verdad. Solo es mi mejor amigo.-  
- ¿Te gusta alguien?-  
- Yo … sí, pero no puedo decirte quien es.-  
- ¿Lo conozco?-  
- Si.-  
- ¿Es de gryffindor?-  
- No voy a decirte nada, aún no. Cuando pueda contarlo, te lo diré.-  
- ¿Salen en secreto?-  
- No.- "Hacemos mucho más que salir …"  
- ¿Por qué no puedes contarlo?-  
- Es muy complicado.-  
- ¡No! ¿Sales con Lucius Malfoy?-  
- ¿Qué?- Exclamó la morocha. - No, Lu es … él es … mi familia.-  
- Nunca lo has llamado "papá" o padre, como lo llama Draco.-  
- Bueno, es que … no sé …-  
- ¿Entonces, no es él?-  
- Por supuesto que no.-  
- Tendré que esperar hasta que me lo cuentes. De todas maneras, te iré tirando algún nombre.-  
- Pierdes tu tiempo. Aunque lo menciones, no voy a confirmarlo.-  
- ¡Ya sé! ¡Es Nott!-  
- ¿Theodore? No, falta que ahora me preguntes por Greg o Vince.-  
- ¿Greg? ¿Vince?-  
- Crabbe y Goyle.-  
- Ah, me olvidaba de sus nombres. Supongo que ellos no son.-  
- No, ya tenemos que entrar.- Dijo Selena y se sentó junto a Neville.  
Lupin les dio una clase sobre los Graphorn. Y al terminar …  
- Selena, ¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos?-  
- Sí profesor.- Respondió.  
- Como no pudiste enfrentarte al boggart en clase, y dado … tu encuentro pasado con uno, considero necesario que tomes unas clases extras.- Dijo Lupin amablemente, y Selena bajo la mirada. - ¿Sucede algo?-  
- Yo … ¿Qué pasa si no deseo asistir?-  
- Veo que Severus ha hablado contigo.- Respondió el profesor. - Me ha dicho que no quiere que asistas a esas clases.- Agregó, cuando la morocha lo miró intrigada.  
- Sí, algo así.-  
- ¿Son muy amigos?-  
- Es la primera persona que conocí del mundo mágico. Él le informó a mi familia y se hizo cargo de mí, cuando mis padres me echaron.-  
- Ya veo, ¿Lo quieres mucho?-  
- Así es.-  
- Me imagino que Lucius aprueba su amistad, ya que Severus también es su amigo.-  
- Sí, Lu le pide a Severus que nos cuide a Draco y a mí cuando estamos en el colegio.-  
- ¿Me tienes miedo?-  
- ¿EH?-  
- ¿Sabes lo que soy?-  
- Bueno … yo …-  
- Veo que Severus te lo ha dicho. Soy un hombre lobo, pero …-  
- No le tengo miedo. Usted no es malo.-  
- ¿Entonces, por qué no quieres venir a esas clases?-  
La morocha lo miró sin saber que decirle. - Es que …-  
- No quieres que Severus se moleste.- Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. - No te preocupes, él sabe que no tienes otra opción. Las clases serán por la tarde, comenzaremos mañana a las veinte. Ya puedes retirarte.-  
- Si.- Dijo la muchacha, aunque hubiera preferido salvarse de esas clases extras.  
Llegó con lo justo a historia de la magia, esas dos horas le sirvieron para pensar en que le iba a decir a su novio para tranquilizarlo.  
A la hora del almuerzo …  
- ¡Sele!- La llamó Blaise. - Siéntate con nosotros.-  
La morocha se acercó y se sentó frente a Blaise y entre su hermano y Theodore.  
- Hermano …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Yo … me van a dar clases extras.-  
- ¿Clases extras? ¿De qué?-  
- Déjame adivinar … ¿Pociones?- Dijo Nott. "Ese maldito, aprovecha todas las oportunidades que tiene."  
- No es de pociones, se trata de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.-  
- ¿Por qué? Tu tienes buenas notas.- Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras más de lo usual.  
- Porque no me enfrente al boggart con el resto de mi clase y por … el ataque en primer año.-  
- Eso es ridículo, no necesitas esas clases. Padre y Snape pueden enseñarte como enfrentarte a un boggart, no necesitas ayuda de ese pordiosero.-  
- No lo llames así. Es un buen profesor.-  
- Eso no importa. No irás.-  
- No tengo opción.-  
- Hablaré con Lupin.- Gruñó el rubio.  
- Tú también eres su alumno, no puedes decirle nada. Severus ya lo intentó y no le hicieron caso.-  
- ¿Hicieron?- Preguntó Blaise.  
- Probablemente, el director también ha tenido que intervenir.-  
- Si, es probable.- Admitió Zabini.  
- Sele … Te traje tu trabajo, gracias.- Dijo Nott, variando de tema.  
- ¿Lo cambiaste?-  
- Bastante, creo que sigue diciendo lo mismo.-  
- ¿Quieres que te lo revise?-  
- ¿Lo harías?-  
- Por supuesto.- Dijo la morocha, tomando el trabajo de su amigo y leyéndolo. Le hizo un par de arreglos y le agregó algunas cositas más. - Ahora solo te falta pasarlo con tu letra.-  
- Gracias, eres genial. Toma, es para ti.- Le dijo entregándole una barra de chocolate.  
- Muchas gracias, son mis favoritos.- Respondió la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa que dejó a Theodore en las nubes.  
- Hermana, ven.- Dijo Draco muy serio y Nott se preocupó de haber sido muy transparente.  
Los dos Malfoy salieron del Salón y entraron en un aula cercana.  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Selena con curiosidad.  
- Necesito tu ayuda, pero no te burles.-  
- ¿Burlarme? ¿Por qué lo haría?-  
- Porque dijiste que ibas a hacerlo.-  
- No te sigo.-  
- Estoy enamorado de … Dabria Amonet.-  
- Ya me lo imaginaba, te la devorabas con la mirada. Pero no creo que necesites mi ayuda, a ella también le gustas.-  
- La traté mal.-  
- Sí y lo hiciste para defender a mi novio. Debiste dejarme a mí.-  
- Él es mi cuñado, también tengo que defenderlo.-  
- Acércate a ella, y pídele disculpas por haber sido tan … antipático. De seguro, que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.-  
- Ella no es como nosotros … no es …-  
- Una sangre pura, ¿Y?-  
- Padre no me dejaría …-  
- Creo que Lu, ya no piensa así. Recuerda que creía estar enamorado de mí, cuando todos pensábamos que yo era hija de muggles, eso no le importó.-  
- ¿Crees que me dejaría …?-  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude a hablar con él?-  
- ¿Te animarías?-  
- Por supuesto, no creo que tengamos problemas.-  
- Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.-  
- Y tú, el mejor hermano del mundo, osito.-  
- Lo siento, sé que no debí decir esa mentira, pero …-  
- Lo sé, tienes una reputación que mantener.-  
- ¿Te molestó?-  
- No realmente, pero eres un cara dura. Yo no podría mentir así.-  
- ¿Ah, No? Vives mintiendo sobre que no tienes novio.-  
- Es distinto … una mentirita blanca.-  
- Una mentira, es una mentira.-  
- Bueno, vale. Te entendí.-  
- Nott.-  
- ¿Qué hay con Theodore?-  
- Está raro.-  
- ¿Cómo?-  
- ¿No has notado que no deja de mirarte?-  
- ¿Theodore? Lo dudo mucho.-  
- Creo que es el que te esta enviando los regalos anónimos.-  
- Draco, estás alucinando. Él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, además sabe que tengo novio.-  
- Por su bien estar, espero que tengas razón. Ni padre ni Snape, le perdonarían que haya puesto sus ojos en ti. A padre le desagradan los Nott, casi tanto como los muggles.-  
- ¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?- Dijo una voz fría, a espalda de la morocha.  
- ¡SEVI!- Gritó Selena, arrojándose a los brazos de su novio.  
- Señorita Malfoy, hágame el favor de comportarse. Soy el profesor Snape para usted.- Dijo el adulto con una mirada muy hostil. La morocha retrocedió confundida y casi trastabilla. Pero el adulto la sujeto rápidamente y le devoró la boca, hasta dejarla sin aliento.  
- Búsquense un cuarto.- Les gruñó Draco. - Y trate de no asustar así a mi hermana, la lastima.- Agregó frunciendo el seño.  
- ¿Creíste que me había enojado?- Le preguntó Severus a su novia.  
- Sí … estabas muy serio, y como Lupin me dijo lo de la …- La morocha no pudo seguir hablando, porque su novio le devoraba la boca nuevamente, arrinconándola contra la pared.  
- No están solos.- Dijo el joven rubio.  
- Vete.- Le gruñó el adulto.  
- Aunque me vaya, sé lo que …- Estaba diciendo Draco, cuando Snape se dio vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- Me voy, no se altere. Le va a hacer mal, cuñado.- Dijo el rubio y se marchó.  
- Es insoportable.-  
- Solo me cuida.-  
- No tiene que cuidarte de mi.-  
- Lo sé y él también. ¿Beso?- Preguntó la gryffindor y Snape la complació con una larga sucesión de besos y caricias.  
- Te amo.- Le dijo al terminar.  
- Yo también a ti.-  
- ¿Lupin habló contigo?-  
- Si, empiezo mañana a las veinte. Pero no voy a ir, no quiero que …- Decía la morocha, cuando el adulto puso su mano sobre sus labios.  
- No tienes opción. No te preocupes, no voy a enojarme, porque no es tu culpa.-  
- ¿Seguro?-  
- Así es.-  
- ¿Y qué haré?-  
- ¿Con qué?-  
- Mis boggarts, son Lu y tú.-  
- Hablaré con Lupin luego de esa clase. No te preocupes por eso ahora, te iré a buscar a la salida.-  
- Sobre los regalos …-  
- ¿Quién te los envía?-  
- Ni idea. ¿No te enojaste?-  
- Tú no los has pedido, aunque sospecho que los has guardado.-  
- Lo siento, pero son muy bonitos.-  
- Quien quiera que sea, es más romántico que yo y mejor novio.-  
- Eso no es verdad.-  
- Te regala flores y se acordó de san valentín.-  
- Pero yo tengo el mejor regalo del mundo … a ti.- Dijo la morocha, al ver que su novio no la entendía.  
- Dudo mucho que yo pueda ser considerado un regalo, más bien soy una maldición.-  
- No para mi, y lo sabes.- Le respondió rozando sus labios.  
- Es hora de ir a clases.- Sentenció el adulto.  
- ¿Y si faltamos?-  
- ¿No te parece que sería muy obvio, que faltáramos los dos? De todas formas, soy un profesor y no puedo ausentarme. Aunque quisiera llevarte a mi habitación y quedarme por el resto del día a tu lado.-  
- Voto por esa opción.- Respondió la morocha sonrojándose.  
- Amor … a clases.-  
- ¡Ufa!- Protestó y salió primera del aula, unos minutos después, Severus la siguió.

Al día siguiente, a las veinte …  
- ¡Sele!- La llamó Harry. - Voy contigo. Lupin me dijo que asistirías a unas clases extras conmigo.-  
- Sí, así es.-  
- ¡Qué cara! Estas clases son muy buenas, ya lo veras.-  
- ¿Tú ya has ido?-  
- Sí, empecé después de Navidad.-  
- ¿Qué haces?-  
- Usar al boggart que se transforma en un dementor y enfrentarme a él.-  
- ¿Con qué?-  
- Con un encantamiento llamado "Patronus".-  
- Ya veo, es el que usaste contra mi hermano.-  
- ¿Conoces el encantamiento?-  
- Sí, sé que asumen forma corpórea.-  
- Bueno, el mío todavía está algo difuso, por eso lo estoy perfeccionando.- Dijo Harry, cuando llegaron al aula de DCAO. Al entrar, Lupin los estaba esperando.  
- Hola.- Los saludó el adulto amablemente y los chicos le respondieron. - Muy bien, es hora de empezar, ¿Quién quiere comenzar?-  
- Primero las damas.- Dijo Harry y recibió una mirada fulminante de la morocha.  
- Tranquila Selena, nada va a pasarte.- Trató de serenarla Lupin, creyendo que estaba nerviosa por enfrentarse al boggart. Cuando en realidad, lo que preocupaba a la morocha era la formas que asumían sus boggarts. - ¿Recuerdas el encantamiento?-  
- Sí. Muevo mi varita de esta forma, pienso en algo gracioso y digo "Riddikulus"-  
- Muy bien, así es. Este boggart lo encontré escondido en uno de los armarios de la cocina, nos servirá por hoy. Párate enfrente de este baúl y concéntrate. ¿Lista?-  
La morocha asintió y el profesor lentamente levantó la tapa del baúl …

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Algunas de las cosas comienzan a develarse, ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que era Theodore, el admirador secreto de la morocha? ¿Y a Draco enamorado?  
¿Podrán estar juntos Draco y Dabria?  
¿Qué forma asumirá el boggart de Selena? (Si supieran las cosas que se me han ocurrido, jiji. Pero opté por otra …)  
¿Creen qué Dabria se haya dado cuenta de quien es el novio de Sele? ¿Y Hermione?  
¿Cuándo harán pública su relación Sevi y Sele?

Lamento actualizar tan despaciado, pero ... en fin ... espero que todavía haya alguien leyendo esta historia.

besitos a todas y buen fin de semana.


	35. patronus

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

Capítulo 35: Patronus.

Esta vez, el boggart no asumió ninguna forma corpórea. Todo lo contrarío, se convirtió en una densa nube negra que la envolvió. Era igual que la primera vez que se había enfrentado a uno. La morocha se asustó inmediatamente. No podía ver nada, ni escuchar a nadie, todo era una oscuridad total. Su corazón se aceleró, mientras un aire frío bañaba su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ninguna imagen venía a su mente. Solo la penumbra interminable y silenciosa, que la perturbaba y asustaba.  
- ¡Riddikulus!- Exclamó, pero el boggart no se transformó. Y eso, comenzó a desesperarla. - ¡Riddikulus!- Pronunció nuevamente y nada.  
Trató de moverse, pero una enorme fuerza la sujetó en el lugar. Era como si la gravedad, hubiera aumentado en ese sitió y la obligó a arrodillarse.  
- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo. Pero sus palabras regresaban a ella, en un eco ensordecedor.

- ¡Profesor!- Exclamó Harry, al no poder ver a la morocha entre tanta niebla. - ¿Qué ocurre?-  
- No lo sé, Harry.- Decía Lupin, mientras realizaba distintos hechizos tratando de hacer desaparecer a ese humo. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y trató de penetrar la densa niebla, pero fue expulsado violentamente, y antes de chocarse contra la pared, Remus creo una burbuja de aire, que aminoró el golpe.  
- Hay que sacarla.- Dijo el muchacho, incorporándose nuevamente y acercándose al boggart.  
- Harry quédate en donde estas.- Ordenó el adulto.  
- No podemos dejarla ahí.-  
- No lograrás nada tratando de entrar a la fuerza. Ya has visto que te ha rechazado, hay un escudo tremendamente poderoso, encerrando al boggart y a Selena.- Sentenció Lupin.

- ¡Ayúdenme!- Pedía la morocha desde el interior del boggart, pero sus llamados no podían escucharse desde el exterior. - ¡SEVERUS! ¡AYUDAME! ¡SEVERUS!- Gritó al fin.  
En el despacho del frío profesor de pociones, el adulto se removía inquieto de un lado para el otro. Cuando sintió una opresión en el pecho, un dolor punzante que casi le impedía respirar. "¡Selena!" Pensó en ese momento, y corrió hasta el aula de DCAO. Entró sin golpear y se puso pálido, al ver a Potter tratando de abalanzarse dentro del espeso humo y a Lupin realizando distintos hechizos. No había duda, Selena estaba en peligro.  
- ¡Severus! ¡Espera!- Trató de detenerlo el hombre lobo. - No funciona, Harry ya trató de entrar.-  
- Hazte a un lado.- Gruñó Snape, empujando rudamente al profesor de DCAO. -¡Selena!- Exclamó y caminó directamente al humo.  
Algo extraño ocurrió, una fuerte corriente mágica fluyó, no solo desde el profesor de pociones, sino también desde el interior del boggart. Una corriente mágica que se fusionó y le permitió al morocho entrar al interior del espeso humo negro, como si solamente fuera eso, solo humo. Ahora ambos estaban en el interior del boggart, y a pesar de la oscuridad, los dos podían verse claramente.  
- ¡Severus!- Dijo la morocha, cuando el adulto llegó hasta ella y la alzó.  
- Amor … tranquila. Estas a salvo.- Le respondió y la niebla desapareció, regresando al interior del baúl. Tanto Lupin como Harry, se sorprendieron al ver lo fácil que había sido para Snape entrar al interior del boggart, y más aún, al sentir como la magia de éste y la de Selena, parecían fusionarse, como si solo fuera una.  
- ¡Selena! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Harry acercándose a ellos, pero tuvo que frenarse cuando sintió un intenso escalofrío. La hostilidad y la furia que emanaba del jefe de Slytherin, lo había inmovilizado. La morocha tenía el rostro oculto en el cuello del adulto y estaba aferrada a él, con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó el merodeador.  
- No gracias a ti.- Siseó Severus.  
- Déjame revisar a la pequeña.- Dijo Remus, pero al igual que Harry, se vio paralizado por el poder que emanaba del morocho. No solo era la magia del Slytherin la que ocasionaba esa sensación. De alguna forma, él estaba controlando la magia de la morocha. - Severus, baja a la pequeña. Podrías lastimarla.-  
La mirada de intenso odio que le lanzó el profesor de pociones, hizo que Lupin retrocediera unos pasos.  
- No te acerques.- Gruñó el morocho.  
- Severus, tu magia esta fuera de control y de algún modo, has ocasionado que la magia de Selena también se saliera de control. Debes alejarte de ella, hasta tranquilizarte. Siéntala en ese banco, nadie se acercará.-  
- ¡No me dejes!- Gimoteó la morocha al sentir que su novio, parecía hacerle caso a Lupin. Y el adulto, volvió a aferrarla con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Snape, sentándose en el banco con su novia sobre su regazo.  
Ella asintió con su cabeza, aferrándose a él. - No me dejes.- Volvió a decir.  
- Tranquila, no lo haré. Nunca te dejaré.-  
- La oscuridad, todo era oscuridad.-  
- Shh, estas a salvo, ahora estoy contigo. No volverás a enfrentarte a un boggart, te lo prometo.-  
Lupin y Harry contemplaban a un muy diferente profesor de pociones, uno que era extremadamente suave y dulce con la morocha a la que tenía en brazos. Si no lo hubieran visto, no lo habrían creído.  
- Tronsky.- Pronunció Snape y un elfo se apareció en el lugar.  
- ¿Me llamó, profesor Snape?-  
- Ve por uno de mis alumnos de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y tráelo aquí de inmediato.-  
- Sí, señor. En seguida, señor.- Dijo el elfo y se desvaneció, segundos después se apareció junto al rubio platinado.  
- ¿Hermanita? ¿Qué le ocurrió?- Siseó, con una mirada de furia hacia Lupin.  
- La atacó el boggart, otra vez.- Dijo Severus. - Llama a tu padre y dile que venga.-  
Draco tomó el comunicador que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, tal como se lo había ordenado su padre. Nunca debía separarse de ese comunicador.  
- ¡Padre!- Exclamó el joven rubio.  
- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?- Siseó Malfoy.  
- Selena, el boggart.-  
- Voy para allá.- Respondió rápidamente el adulto, sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Segundos más tarde, Lucius se había aparecido en las rejas de entrada. Mandó un mensaje al castillo, pidiendo que le abrieran.  
- Ve a buscar a tu padre a la entrada.- Le ordenó el jefe de su casa.  
- Si, voy.- Respondió el joven Malfoy. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y salió corriendo.  
- ¿Selena?- Preguntó el profesor de pociones.  
- Estoy bien … solo muy cansada. Quédate conmigo.-  
- No te preocupes, lo haré. Y en unos minutos, tu padre estará aquí.- Le dijo suavemente el morocho y la muchacha asintió con la cabeza.  
Instantes después y azotando la puerta, Lucius Malfoy entró en el lugar seguido por su hijo.  
- ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi pequeña! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, arrebatándosela de los brazos a Snape.  
- Estoy muy cansada … todo era oscuridad … mucha oscuridad.- Respondió acurrucándose en los brazos del rubio. Lucius temblaba de la furia, acunó a su niña por varios minutos y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se la regresó a Snape, muy lentamente, porque la morocha se había quedado dormida. Alzó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo silenciador, para no despertarla.  
- TE LO ADVERTÍ, LUPIN. TE DIJE QUE MI NIÑA, NO DEBÍA ENFRENTARSE A LOS BOGGART. CASI LA PIERDO POR TU CULPA. ME ASEGURARÉ QUE OBTENGAS TU MERECIDO.- Bramó Lucius.  
- No sé que es lo que ocurrió, Lucius. No fue normal, un escudo encerró al boggart y a Selena. Por eso no podíamos entrar a sacarla.- Dijo calmadamente Lupin.  
- Me importa una mierda tus excusas. Le dije claramente al director y a ti, que no quería que mi niña se enfrentara a los boggart. Me la llevaré y la cambiaré de colegio, no puedo arriesgarme a que la lastimen nuevamente.-  
- No será necesario. Al parecer, por alguna extraña razón los boggart cambia su comportamiento frente a ella. Y por eso, la excusaré de que tenga que enfrentarse a uno. Si la cambias de colegio, será más un castigo que una ayuda.-  
- Esto no va a evitar, que te haga pagar por lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.- Gruñó Lucius.  
Mientras, Severus acariciaba suavemente el rostro de su novia, ante la mirada incrédula de Harry.  
- ¿Mi hermana …?- Preguntó Draco al jefe de su casa.  
- Se pondrá bien. Necesita descansar.- Le respondió el morocho.  
- ¿Puedo acercarme?- Le preguntó el rubio, sintiendo la energía hostil que emanaba de su cuñado.  
- Si, puedes hacerlo.- Respondió el adulto, y Draco se acercó lentamente. Tomó la mano de su hermana entre las suyas y la llevó hasta sus labios, para darle un beso.  
Toda esa escena, le parecía a Harry completamente irreal. La actitud de esos tres Slytherin, era algo que el chico que vivió, no podía creer. Nunca pensó que Lucius Malfoy iba a reaccionar de esa forma, defendiendo a una niña hija de muggles, porque nunca creyó que ese hombre realmente quisiera a Selena. Tampoco podía haber imaginado, que Draco se mostrara tan preocupado, o necesitara asegurarse de que la morocha estaba bien. Pero lo más extraño de todo el asunto, era Snape. Quién jamás demostró tener ni la más mínima capacidad de sentir afecto por alguien, y sin embargo, estaba ahí, acariciando tiernamente a esa muchacha.  
- Tendrás que buscar alguna explicación para lo que ocurrió. Y lo más probable, es que deba enfrentarse nuevamente a un boggart. Esas criaturas …-  
- Eres un maldito imbécil, Lupin.- Siseó Severus. - No importa que tan comunes sean esas criaturas. Jamás volverán a acercarse a Selena, no lo permitiré.-  
- Severus …-  
- Tú no entiendes nada, no la viste agonizar durante días, teniendo miedo de que cada suspiro fuera el último. No la viste consumiéndose, ardiendo en fiebre y gritando cosas sin sentido, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla o aliviarla.- Siseó el profesor de pociones. Draco y Harry se estremecieron al pensar en lo que Selena había pasado con anterioridad. Ambos sabían acerca del ataque, pero no tenían idea de lo grave que había sido. Sobre todo, porque ella lo suavizaba demasiado, cuando se refería a ese tema.  
- Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención …-  
- Ahórrate tus disculpas. Los gryffindors tienden a creerse dueños de la verdad, a sentirse superiores a los demás y hacen lo que se les da la reverenda gana. Pero el mundo no es como ustedes piensan. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella fuera de los horarios de clases … Probablemente recuerdes de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Y para protegerla no me va a temblar la mano, para regresar a mis antiguas practicas.- Gruñó Snape.  
- Severus, llévala a dormir a tu cuarto. Me aseguraré de que pasé la semana a tu lado.- Sentenció Lucius y el morocho asintió. Se levantó y se marchó llevando a su novia en upa.  
Al llegar a su habitación, la recostó suavemente en su cama y se acomodó a su lado. Mientras ella dormía profundamente, sin saber el revuelo que se había armado.

Lucius se dirigió hecho una furia, hasta el despacho del director, acompañado por Lupin. Subieron por las escaleras ocultas y entraron …  
- Va a mantener a este perro rabioso lejos de mi hija.- Siseó Malfoy.  
- Voy a pedirte, Lucius, que mantengas el respeto hacia mis profesores.- Dijo el anciano director.  
- Haga lo que le digo. No más boggarts y dejará a mi niña que duerma esta semana en la habitación de Severus.-  
- Si mal no lo recuerdo, Lucius, no estas en posición de dar ordenes. No perteneces más al consejo escolar.-  
- Sigo siendo su padre.- Siseó el rubio.  
- Albus, Algo extraño ocurrió esta noche en la clase extra. El boggart se transformó en humo y no pude socorrer a la pequeña.-  
- Ya veo.- Dijo pensativamente el Director. - ¿Quién la ayudó? ¿Harry?-  
- No, Severus. Entró en el aula y se abalanzó hacia el humo y pudo rescatarla.-  
- Lo bueno es que la pequeña esta a salvo. Remus, hazme el favor de avisarle a Minerva de lo sucedido y que la niña dormirá con Severus por unos días.-  
- Sí, Albus, lo haré.- Dijo el hombre lobo y se marchó.  
- Pagará por esto, Dumbledore.-  
- Deberías tener cuidado con las amenazas. Curiosamente, me he enterado de que los padres de la niña, fueron encontrados muertos.-  
- Me tienen sin cuidado esos asquerosos muggles.-  
- Sospecho, que tú has estado involucrado.-  
- No tiene pruebas de ello.-  
- No, es verdad. O de lo contrario, ya estarías en una celda en Azkaban. Pero sin embargo, puedo hablar con la pequeña.-  
- Haga lo que quiera.- "Fue una suerte que ya se lo haya dicho."  
- Ya veo. ¿También le has confesado que violaste y asesinaste a su verdadera madre? ¿Le has hablado de Aine?-  
- No sé a que se refiere.-  
- Tarde o temprano, la verdad se sabrá. ¿Crees que la pequeña seguirá a tu lado?-  
- ¿Qué es lo que desea?-  
- Que la verdad se sepa, que el mal desaparezca. Muchas cosas son las que deseo, pero nada que tú puedas darme.-  
- ¿Qué quiere con Selena?-  
- Nada en especial. Merece saber la verdad sobre su origen y sobre todo, con quien está.-  
- Esta loco, es un viejo senil. Mi niña, era hija de esos muggles, no sé de que me esta hablando.-  
- Finge todo lo que quieras, Lucius. Por ahora, te estas saliendo con la tuya.-Respondió Dumbledore. Unos segundos después, McGonagall entró en el lugar.  
- Remus me a informado …- Dijo la mujer, y se detuvo al ver a Malfoy.  
- Sí, Minerva, es correcto. La niña dormirá por unos días con Severus, hasta que este más tranquila.-  
- ¿Todo esta bien, Albus?-  
- Sí. El señor Malfoy, ya se marchaba.- Respondió el director y Lucius salió azotando la puerta. Bajó hasta la habitación de Snape y golpeó el cuadro de entrada. Severus se asomó con cara de pocos amigos.  
- ¿Qué?- Gruñó.  
- Quiero verla.-  
- No hagas ruido, esta dormida.-  
- Dumbledore … quiere alejarme de mi niña.-  
- ¿Para qué haría algo así?-  
- Para que mi niña sepa la verdad, sobre quien es su familia. Para que se entere que yo la convertí en huérfana. Es viejo sabe que asesiné a los muggles, si consigue pruebas me enviará a Azkaban.- Respondió Lucius. - ¿La amas?-  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el morocho confundido, tratando de procesar toda esa información.  
- Te pregunté, ¿Sí amas a mi hija?-  
- Sabes que sí. Selena es mi vida.-  
- Quiero que me prometas, que si algo llega a ocurrirme, si me muero o si me envían a Azkaban, que desaparecerás con ella. Te la llevaras lo más lejos posible, lejos del Señor Tenebroso y lejos de Dumbledore.-  
- No lo hará.- Dijo la morocha, que se había despertado.  
- Pequeña … ¿Te sientes bien?-  
- No me iré a ningún lado, no voy a abandonar a mi familia.- Le respondió abrazándolo.  
- Mi niña … tengo que asegurarme de que vas a estar bien.-  
- Lo estaré, mientras las personas a las que amo, estén a salvo y a mi lado.-  
- Selena, escúchame bien … sabes que en mi pasado he hecho muchas cosas despreciables, y que también en el presente …- Trató de decir el rubio, pero la gryffindor puso su mano sobre sus labios, impidiéndole seguir hablando.  
- Te lo he dicho. Nada va a separarnos, somos familia.-  
- Mi niña, mi dulce niña.- Dijo Lucius abrazándola con fuerza.  
- No dejaré que nadie separe a mi familia. Aunque eso signifique, tener que recurrir a mi estatus de Mafdet. Rogu, me dijo que los Mafdet, tenían un gran poder social y económico, y que no se ha perdido, a pesar de que ellos han desaparecido. Si el heredero regresa, su posición permanece igual que la de sus padres. Y por lo tanto, puedo interferir en muchas cosas.-  
- Eso es verdad, pero …-  
- ¿No podría protegerte?- Preguntó la morocha, acariciando el rostro del rubio.  
- Podrías … pero no deberías. Los Mafdet, nunca ayudarían a alguien como yo.-  
- Yo no soy como ellos, ni quiero serlo. Mi único interés, es proteger a las personas a las que amo.-  
- Lo sé … no te preocupes por eso ahora. Todo esta bien.-  
- Amor, ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
- Sí, solo me siento muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.-  
- ¿Una qué?- Preguntó el rubio.  
- Es una competencia muggle. En donde corren de un lado para el otro una gran distancia y gana el que llega primero.- Le explicó Severus.  
- Qué tontería.- Dijo el rubio. - ¿No te pasó nada … dentro del boggart?-  
- No. Solo había mucha oscuridad, y una fuerza me sujetaba en el mismo lugar.-  
- Eso es probablemente, porque ya no tienes los recuerdos de ese elfo.- Dijo Severus. - De lo contrario … te hubiera sucedido lo mismo que la primera vez.-  
- ¿Para qué, Dumbledore quiere que conozca mi pasado?-  
- Para alejarte de nosotros.- Dijo el rubio.  
- ¿Y qué ganaría con eso?-  
- No lo sé.-  
- ¿Sevi?-  
- ¿Si?-  
- ¿Qué fue … ese hechizo que usaste?-  
- No fue ningún hechizo. Tú magia reaccionó a la mía y ambas se fusionaron. Eso creo un fuerte enlace, que me permitió romper el escudo que te mantenía atrapada junto al boggart.-  
- Se sintió … muy bien.- Dijo la morocha sonrojándose. - Como si fuéramos uno solo.-  
- Lo sé, yo también lo sentí.- Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro.  
- ¿Por qué la primera vez no sucedió lo mismo?-  
- Probablemente, porque nuestros sentimientos no eran tan intensos el uno por el otro. Teníamos muchas dudas y confusiones, ninguno sabía que el otro lo quería.-  
- Ahora estamos juntos.- Respondió la morocha y le dio un beso muy suave a su novio en los labios.  
- Creo que eso, significa que estoy demás.- Dijo el rubio. - Cuida de mi niña, y déjala descansar. Ya tendrás tiempo para mimarla.-  
- Puedes quedarte, si lo deseas.- Le dijo Severus.  
- Sé cuando sobro. Duerme un rato, mi niña.- Le dijo Lucius y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego marcharse.

En la torre gryffindor, Harry entró corriendo y buscó a sus amigos.  
- ¿Ya terminó la clase?- Preguntó la castaña.  
- ¿Y Selena?- Preguntó Ron.  
- No tienen idea de lo que acaba de pasar.- Soltó Harry, casi sin aliento.  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Ron con curiosidad y Harry les relató la sucedido.  
- ¿Seguro que no era tu boggart?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Un Snape cariñoso debería ser la pesadilla de cualquiera.- Respondió el muchacho riendo a carcajadas.  
- ¡Ronald! No es gracioso.- Lo reprendió la castaña. - Selena ha de haber sufrido mucho enfrentándose a esa niebla, ¿Se la veía bien?-  
- No sé.- Respondió Harry. - Snape se la llevó a su habitación por ordenes de Malfoy. Ella estaba … completamente aferrada a él y luego me pareció que se quedo dormida.-  
- ¡Pobre!- Dijo el pelirrojo. - Primero un boggart y luego Snape, ella tiene tanta mala suerte como vos.- Agregó mirando a Harry.  
- De seguro que esta noche no va a volver.- Dijo la castaña. - ¿Harry?-  
- Me preocupa, eso es todo.-  
- Mañana podremos verla, ya es muy tarde hay que ir a dormir.- Dijo la muchacha y envió a dormir a los chicos.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras …  
- ¿Sele, está bien?- Preguntó Blaise.  
- Esta con Snape, pero se la veía muy agotada.-  
- ¿Por qué le ocurrirá eso con los boggarts?- Preguntó Theodore.  
- No lo sé. Pero mi padre les advirtió que no la obligaran a enfrentarse a esas criaturas y no le hicieron caso. Casi pierdo a mi hermana.-  
- ¿Snape nos dejará verla?- Preguntó Zabini.  
- Lo dudo mucho, estaba hecho una furia … al parecer su magia se fusionó.-  
- ¿La magia de quién?-  
- De mi hermana y la de él.-  
- ¡Oh! Eso es …- Dijo Blaise.  
- Lo sé … algo poco común.- Sentenció Draco, mientras Nott apretaba los puños.

En otro lugar de las mazmorras …  
- ¿Segura qué te sientes bien?- Preguntó el profesor de pociones.  
- Sí, solo muy cansada. Gracias por venir a rescatarme.-  
- Ya era hora, de que por una vez llegara a tiempo.-  
- No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Siempre has estado a mi lado.- Respondió la morocha, acariciándole el rostro.  
- Duerme …-  
- Esta bien, pero primero …. ¿Beso?- Preguntó la muchacha y Snape la besó dulcemente. - Ahora sí, hasta mañana.- Agregó y se acurrucó contra el adulto, que la envolvió en sus brazos.  
Al día siguiente, ambos se despertaron muy temprano …  
- Buenos días.- Dijo la morocha con una enorme sonrisa.  
- Hola amor, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-  
- Muy pero muy feliz, estoy contigo y dormí como un bebé.-  
- Eres terrible.-  
- ¿Dormiste bien?- Le preguntó acariciándole el rostro.  
- Si, porque estabas a mi lado.-  
- Mi Severus … ¿Beso?-  
- ¿Ya empezamos desde temprano?-  
- Sip, ¿Besito?-  
- Uno muy chiquito.- Respondió el adulto y apenas apoyó sus labios en los de ella.  
- ¡Oye! Fue muy poco.- Le dijo su novia, haciendo un pucherito y él rió.  
- Dijiste "chiquito".-  
- Solo era una forma de decir … ¿Besote?-  
- Selena … tenemos que ir a desayunar.-  
- Pero …-  
- Estamos en la escuela, compórtate.-  
- Así se comportan los enamorados …- Protestó.  
- Nosotros no … no somos una pareja muy común. Soy adulto y tu profesor.-  
- No busques excusas.- Dijo la morocha molesta. - Si no tienes ganas de estar conmigo, solo dilo.- Le gruñó y se levantó.  
- ¿A dónde vas?-  
- A la torre gry, profesor Snape.-  
- ¡Espera! No te enojes.- Le pidió el adulto, sujetándola por la cintura.  
- No debería agarrarme de esta forma, los profesores no se comportan de esta manera.-  
- Selena …-  
- Solo quiero irme.-  
- Amor … lo siento, no te enfades.-  
- Tarde.-  
- ¿Qué sucede?-  
- Nada.-  
- ¿Vas a regresar a hablarme con una sola palabra?-  
- Si.-  
- Amor … basta.- Dijo firmemente el adulto.  
- No.-  
- Selena …-  
- Déjame.- Protestó la morocha, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Snape.  
- No seas así.-  
- Solo quería estar contigo, necesitaba de tus mimos, pero por más de que te lo pedí, me rechazaste. Ahora déjame irme.-  
- Lo siento … no me di cuenta, creí que … solo estabas jugando como siempre.-  
- Ahórrate tus excusas.-  
- Amor …-  
- No empeores las cosas … por favor, déjame ir.- Le pidió firmemente y Severus la soltó. La morocha se marchó dando un portazo, dejando al adulto terriblemente mal.  
"Ya lo hice de nuevo. A veces no logró entenderla, pero debí imaginar que no estaba del todo bien, después del ataque de anoche. Soy el peor novio del universo, todavía no sé como es que no me ha dejado." Pensaba Severus mientras se daba un baño rápido.  
Selena caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, la habitación de su novio era la más alejada del lugar. Pensaba que de ser posible, esa habitación debería estar cerca del centro de la tierra, aún le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer antes de llegar a las escaleras. Caminaba lentamente y sin ganas, por un instante creyó que Severus la seguiría y podrían reconciliarse, pero al parecer esa no era la intención del adulto.  
- ¡Hermanita!- Exclamó el rubio detrás de ella.  
- ¡Osito!- Le dijo la morocha y se aferró a él. Blaise y los demás, aparecieron segundos después.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó Draco y la muchacha negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Preguntó Nott.  
- Si, me pelee con Sevi.- Respondió la morocha, lloriqueando.  
- ¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora?- Le preguntó su hermano.  
- Quería mimos y me rechazó.- Explicó y Draco gruñó.  
- ¿Sele?- Preguntó Blaise, al ver que temblaba.  
- El boggart … fue horrible … todo era oscuridad y no me podía mover … me hizo sentir … muy sola.- Respondió la morocha. Severus se había acercado y escuchó lo que su novia acababa de decir. Estuvo a punto de aproximarse, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarla con su hermano. Luego, podría hablar con ella y tratar de arreglarse.  
- Ya veo … por eso querías mimos.- Dijo el rubio y la morocha asintió.  
- ¡Es un imbécil!- Siseó Nott. - ¿Es qué no tiene sentido común?-  
- Al parecer no.- Respondió Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Lo golpeamos?- Preguntó Crabbe.  
- No.- Dijo Draco. - Él nos haría puré antes de poder ponerle un dedo encima.-  
- ¡Vamos! Te acompañamos hasta el primer piso.- Le dijo Blaise y así lo hicieron. Luego la morocha se fue hasta su sala común. Subió a su habitación, buscó ropa limpia y se fue a dar un baño. Cuando regresó …  
- ¿Sele? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó la castaña en su habitación.  
- Si … solo cansada.-  
- Te ves muy triste.-  
- No es nada.-  
- Lavander y Parvati ya se han marchado … por eso … quería preguntarte …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Es Snape, ¿Verdad?-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Tu novio.-  
- No, tienes una gran imaginación.-  
- Harry me contó lo que sucedió anoche.-  
- ¿Y?-  
- Dijo algo como que … tu magia y la de Snape se habían fusionado.-  
- ¿Y?- Volvió a preguntar.  
- Lo leí en un libro, en las vacaciones de Navidad, ya sabes … algo livianito ...- Dijo la castaña sonrojada. Conociendo a Hermione, "livianito" significaba probablemente un enorme libro, más grande que una enciclopedia.  
- ¿Qué leíste?- Preguntó la morocha, con curiosidad.  
- Bueno … según el libro … la fusión de magias es algo tremendamente raro … solo se da en los casos en donde hay una relación muy fuerte entre dos personas. Incluso es raro que se de entre padres e hijos, y se supone que la unión en esos casos es de lo más fuerte.-  
- Hay excepciones … mira a mis padres … me lanzaron a la calle ni bien supieron lo que era.-  
- Si, pero no es así siempre.-  
- No, es verdad.-  
- ¿Es él?-  
- No puedo seguir engañándote … Sí es Severus, pero por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.-  
- No lo haré, lo prometo. Tú también sabes mi secreto.-  
- Es diferente. Ron y tú son de la misma edad, mientras que Severus y yo … además de que es nuestro profesor.-  
- ¿Malfoy lo sabe?-  
- Si y esta de acuerdo.-  
- ¿Te obligaron?-  
- Sabes que no, tú misma has dicho que se necesita un vínculo muy fuerte para fusionar las magias.-  
- Tienes razón, lamento haber dudado.-  
- No hay problema, supongo que si alguna vez hacemos pública nuestra relación, todos van a pensar eso.-  
- ¿Se pelearon?-  
- Algo así … quería un poco de su atención pero … cuando estamos en el colegio tiende a distanciarse … esta mañana lo necesitaba y me apartó. Me molesté y me fui.-  
- Ya veo … Snape no parece … del tipo sentimental.-  
- Supongo que no lo es … tiene … digamos que muchos prejuicios.-  
- ¿Quieres quedarte o ir a desayunar?-  
- Vamos a desayunar, creo que me hará bien.-  
- ¡Ah! Me olvidaba … los chicos van a bombardearte de preguntas.-  
- ¿Saben lo que significa … la fusión de magias?-  
- No, ¿Crees que agarrarían un libro si no fuera obligatorio?-  
- Creo que no, menos mal.-  
El resto del día, la morocha lo pasó alternando entre sus amigos de sly y el trío de oro. Hasta que llegó la clase de pociones, por la tarde.  
Severus estaba de un humor negro y se la desquitó con los gry, a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Mientras las pociones hervían en los calderos, llenando la habitación de un extraño perfume que no se sabía a ciencia cierta, si resultaba agradable o no. Se pudo escuchar el revoloteo de un ave fuera del aula, algo que ocasionó que los chicos se desconcentraran. El revoloteo continúo por unos cuantos minutos y luego se sintió el picoteo en la puerta. Furioso, Snape abrió la puerta de par en par … el búho negro con el pecho blanco entró en el aula y se posó en la mesa de trabajo frente a la morocha. Dejando un ramo de flores y una cajita con una nota. Ron se cruzó hasta ella y leyó el pequeño papel.  
- "Mi dulce amor … ya no llores más, mereces ser feliz. Te amo. Eternamente tuyo, tu admirador."-  
La morocha se sonrojó a más no poder.  
- ¿Qué hay en la caja?- Preguntó Parvati. Selena la abrió y en su interior había un pequeño colgante con forma de mariposa. El búho se marchó libre de sus cargas y pasó volando sobre Snape y soltando sus necesidades sobre el adulto. El profesor de pociones tomó su varita y se limpió, luego camino hasta su novia, destilando furia.  
- Este no es lugar para recibir agasajos, Señorita Malfoy.- Siseó y apuntó a las flores con la varita y las convirtió en ceniza. - Esta castiga, diez puntos menos para gryffindor por el escándalo que ha armado.-  
- Profesor, no fue culpa mía.- Le respondió la morocha.  
- No la he visto, rechazar esos obsequios. Así que asumo que ha de disfrutar llamar la atención. Probablemente sea usted misma, quien se los envía. Ahora, todos a trabajar.- Siseó y los alumnos obedecieron. Selena bajó la cabeza, se sentía muy mal por estar peleada con su novio y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caérsele. Se sentía tan desdichada, que no pudo concentrarse y por primera vez, su poción se echó a perder. Al terminar la clase …  
- Señorita Malfoy, debería perder menos tiempo en estupideces como los admiradores anónimos y dedicarse a estudiar. Lo que acaba de entregarme es una porquería, tiene un uno.- Siseó el adulto. - Quédese, que deberá limpiar los calderos de la clase y sin magia.- Agregó fríamente.  
Blaise tuvo que sujetar a Draco, porque el rubio sentía unas ganas terribles de golpear a su cuñado. Cuando los alumnos se marcharon …  
- Ahora póngase a limpiar.-  
- Severus …-  
- Soy el profesor Snape, como usted amablemente me lo recordó esta mañana. Cumpla con el castigo en silencio.- Gruñó.  
Selena se puso a lavar caldero tras caldero, mientras lloraba en silencio. Snape se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio corrigiendo las pociones.  
"Solo logro empeorar todo, ¿Por qué demonios le estoy haciendo esto? Ella no tiene la culpa … ¿Cómo me disculpo ahora?"  
- Profesor … ya terminé.- Dijo la morocha, sin levantar el rostro.  
El adulto la miró … "¡Genial! Esta llorando por mi culpa y no sé que decirle."  
- ¿Puedo irme?- Preguntó la muchacha, ya que el hombre no le decía nada.  
- Sí, puedes marcharte.-  
- Con su permiso.- Respondió y se encamino a la puerta. Severus la contempló y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos sangrando. Acababa de recordar, que la poción que les había hecho preparar el día de hoy, una vez seca, se adhería al caldero casi tan fuerte como el cemento. "¡Maldición! Acabo de torturarla." Pensó y se levantó a buscarla. Selena corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que …  
- ¡Hermanita!- Dijo Draco, que la esperaba al pie de la escalera.  
- ¡Hola!-  
- ¿No se amigaron?-  
- No creo que eso vaya a suceder.- Respondió la morocha y su hermano trató de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas molesta conmigo?-  
- No, solo quiero regresar a la torre. Nos vemos mañana.- Le dijo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para subir corriendo las escaleras. "No quiero que vea mis manos, se pondrá muy furioso si lo descubre. Y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría Lu, si las viera"

- ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hermana?- Gruñó Draco, interrumpiéndole el paso al jefe de su casa.  
- No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, déjame pasar.-  
- Tendrá el tiempo que yo diga, mi hermana no quiso estar conmigo y es su culpa. Ahora va a decirme que demonios le ha hecho.-  
- Hazte a un lado.- Gruñó el adulto.

Mientras, la morocha había llegado a la planta baja …  
- ¡Onix! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Selena a su kneazle. - Te he dicho que no quiero que salgas de la torre. No debes buscar pelea con la señora Norris, siempre llevas las de perder. No quiero un kneazle sin nariz.- Reprendió la morocha a su mascota. Pero el pequeño kneazle parecía haber visto algo interesante y salió a la carrera. - ¡Onix! ¡Regresa!- Exclamó y corrió detrás de su mascota. El pequeño corrió fuera del castillo, cada vez que Selena estaba a punto de atraparlo, el felino cambiaba de recorrido. Habían llegado hasta casi las rejas del colegio, cuando Onix se quedo quieto, agazapado y poniendo las orejas para atrás.  
- ¡Te tengo!- Expresó la morocha, pero un ruido proveniente de las sombras, atrajo su atención. - ¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó, mientras a su kneazle se le erizaba el pelo. Un gruñido bajo, salía desde detrás de unos arbustos. "El grim, que nos sea el grim." Pensaba, cuando una fría brisa, parecía haber espantado al animal que se encontraba escondido.  
- ¡Los dementores! ¡Onix corre!- Dijo Selena y corrió hacía el castillo. Aunque el kneazle podía correr mucho más rápido, se mantuvo a la par de su dueña. La morocha se dio vuelta para ver a dos encapuchados que se acercaban velozmente. Al no mirar por donde iba, trastabillo con la raíz sobresalida de un árbol. Cayó al suelo y su pequeño kneazle se colocó frente a ella para protegerla.  
- ¡Onix! ¡Vete!- Le ordenó, pero el animal no se movió de su sitio.  
Cuando los dementores estaba casi sobre ella, se escuchó a lo lejos a alguien que exclamaba …  
- ¡Expecto patronum!-  
Una luz intensa, cegó a la morocha. Algo pasó a gran velocidad por donde se encontraba y embistió a los dementores. Cuando las criaturas se marcharon, el patronus regresó caminando lentamente hacía la persona que lo había conjurado. Era la criatura más hermosa que Selena había visto … el patronus tenía forma de un unicornio y agachó la cabeza para que lo acariciaran. La muchacha miró hacia atrás y …  
- Es una hembra de unicornio, la criatura más bella y dulce del planeta … te representa a ti.- Dijo Severus, con la mirada triste.  
- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-  
- Fui a buscarte y te vi correr detrás del kneazle.- Respondió el adulto, cuando su patronus desapareció. Se acercó a su novia algo dubitativo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. - ¿Te encuentras bien?-  
- Si … gracias.- Respondió, tomando su mano. Y el adulto puso una expresión de dolor al ver la mano de su novia, llena de cortes y aún sangrando.  
- Lo lamento, Selena … no quise …-  
- Esta bien.- Respondió, alejándose un poco y escondiendo sus manos. - Debemos regresar.-  
- ¿Jamás vas a perdonarme?- Le preguntó quedándose en el lugar, mientras ella caminaba junto a su mascota. Selena se dio vuelta y vio al adulto con los ojos brillosos.  
- Creí que … ya no querías estar conmigo.-  
- Sí fuera así … mi patronus …-  
- Ya antes no había cambiado de forma, ¿Por qué habría de cambiar ahora?-  
- Lo entiendo. Ve a la enfermería, debes curarte las manos.-  
- No es nada.-  
- Podrían infectarse.- Dijo el morocho y se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las rejas.  
- ¿A dónde vas?-  
- Al bar …-  
- ¡Severus!- Exclamó, alcanzándolo y abrazándolo. - Tranquilo, todo esta bien.-  
- Amor …-  
- Estamos juntos. Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo.-  
- Yo tengo la culpa. Debí imaginarme que me necesitabas. Lo siento …-  
- No importa, ya paso. Mi Severus … te amo.- Le dijo la morocha y lo besó.  
- Perdóname …- Pidió nuevamente el adulto, cuando se separaron.  
- Esta bien, estas perdonado … pero a cambio de otro beso.- Le respondió sonriendo y Snape la besó muy tiernamente.  
- Déjame curarte las manos …- Dijo el morocho y Selena le mostró sus manos. - ¡Maldición!- Siseó molesto.  
- No es nada, no me duelen.-  
- Te torturé.-  
- No seas exagerado, le has hecho lo mismo a Harry.-  
- ¡Exacto! A él lo odio …. A ti te amo y mira lo que te he hecho.-  
- Solo estabas molesto, de seguro no te diste cuenta.-  
- Deberías odiarme.- Le dijo, cuando terminó de curarla.  
- Eso es imposible.-  
- Tú hermano … Draco quiere hablar contigo, me lo cruce cuando … vine a buscarte.-  
- Seguramente … va a decirme algo en contra tuya.- Respondió la morocha, frunciendo el seño.  
- Y tiene razón.-  
- Ya basta, no sigas con eso. No quiero que nos peleemos.-  
- Esta bien.- Dijo Severus y la alzó.  
- ¿Qué haces?-  
- Tratar de compensar los desastres que me he mandado.-  
- No te preocupes por eso, ya estoy acostumbrada.-  
- Eso no cambia el hecho de que te lastimo.- Dijo el adulto y la morocha no supo que contestarle. - Lo sabía.- Gruñó.  
- ¿Sevi?-  
- ¿Si?-  
- Antes de que llegaran los dementores … me pareció ver a ese … animal o grim o lo que sea entre los arbustos. Onix también se asustó.-  
- Quédate aquí.- Le dijo, mientras la bajaba lentamente.  
- ¿Qué vas ha hacer?-  
- Iré a investigar.-  
- ¡No!- Le dijo, sujetándolo del brazo. - Ya se fue, huyó cuando vinieron los dementores.-  
- ¿Huyó?-  
- Si, fue más vivo que Onix y yo.-  
- Entonces, eso no es un grim.-  
- ¿Por qué no?-  
- Los grim no escapan de los dementores. Ambos son seres oscuros y por lo tanto, no se sienten afectados por la presencia del otro.-  
- ¿Entonces … qué es?-  
- No lo sé, pero no quiero que te le acerques.-  
- ¿Crees que pueda ser un perro muy grande?-  
- Quizás.- Respondió y la alzó nuevamente.  
- ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?-  
- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja.  
- A tu habitación.- Murmuró, sonrojándose.  
- ¿Segura qué quieres estar conmigo?-  
- Muy segura.-  
- Deberías irte a la torre, serían una buena forma de castigarme.-  
- No quiero castigarte. Quiero estar contigo y ser feliz.-  
- Debiste decírmelo …-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Como te hizo sentir ese boggart.-  
- No deseaba preocuparte … sé que es un tontería, pero … me asusté con tanta oscuridad y por el hecho de que no me podía mover. Gritaba y nadie me contestaba … me sentí muy sola e indefensa.-  
- Amor … debí protegerte, debí haberme dado cuenta …-  
- No importa, ahora estamos juntos.-  
- Te amo, mi Selena.- Le dijo mientras entraban al castillo.  
- ¡Hermanita! ¡Bájela!- Siseó el rubio y el adulto le hizo caso.  
- ¡Osito!- Le respondió y lo abrazó. - ¡Tenías que haber visto! … ¡El patronus!-  
- ¿Qué patronus?- Preguntó confundido.  
- El patronus de Sevi … es una hembra de unicornio y es muy bonita.-  
- ¿Su patronus es una hembra de unicornio?- Le preguntó el rubio a su cuñado.  
- Así es.- Respondió el adulto. Draco miró al jefe de su casa y a su hermana.  
- ¿Es ella?-  
- Representa a Selena.-  
- Bueno … yo creí que una garrapata la representaría mejor.-  
- ¡Osito!- Le gruñó la morocha.  
- ¡Malfoy!- Siseó el adulto.  
- ¡Vamos! Siempre anda aferrada a alguien, si no es a usted, es a mí, a mi padre o a Blaise.-  
- ¡Osito! Eres malo.-  
- Solo me divierto.-  
- Ya veras … me voy a vengar.- Le dijo, mirándolo con perspicacia.  
- Retiro lo dicho.- Dijo al darse cuenta, de a qué se refería su hermana.  
- Ya es muy tarde, osito.-  
- Sele … ¡No! ¡Por favor!-  
- Ya veremos.-  
- Vamos, es hora de ir a cenar.- Dijo el adulto, y los tres se dirigieron al Gran Salón que estaba abarrotado de gente.  
- ¿Vienes conmigo?- Preguntó el rubio, mientras Snape, rozó la mano de su novia y se dirigió hacía su asiento.  
- Mmm, no sé.-  
- Hermanita …-  
- ¡Hola Sele!-  
- ¡Hola Dabria!- Respondió la morocha y el rubio se puso aún más pálido.  
- Hola Draco.-  
- ¡Ah! Hola.-  
- Este fin de semana, es día de visita al pueblo, ¿Quería saber si te gustaría ir conmigo?- Preguntó la castaña.  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- Si, siempre andas con tu hermano y sus amigos, creí que te gustaría un poco de compañía femenina.-  
- Ella va a venir con nosotros.- Intervino Draco.  
- De hecho, osito, creo que es una idea genial . Me encantaría acompañarte, Dabria.-  
- ¡Fenomenal! Inauguraron una tienda, con artículos para enamorados. Me gustaría darle un vistazo, ¿Qué dices?-  
- Estupendo, quiero comprar algo especial.-  
- Iré con ustedes.- Dijo el rubio.  
- No, osito. Eres hombre, por lo tanto tienes testosteronas, esta es una salida para un grupo con estrógenos.-  
- ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿De que hablas?-  
- ¡Ups! Lo olvidaba, tú no conoces nada sobre eso. Veras … en el colegio muggle nos enseñaron que la testosterona es una hormona masculina y el estrógeno es la hormona femenina.-  
- ¡Qué cosas más ridículas! De todas formas, voy con ustedes.-  
- Como quieras, pero no te quejes, si empezamos a ver plumas rosas, anotadores con corazones, mochilas con forma de cora …-  
- ¡Ya! ¡Vale! Te entendí, que se diviertan.- Gruñó.  
- Draco …- Lo llamó Dabria antes de que el rubio se alejara aún más. - Luego podríamos juntarnos todos a comer en las tres escobas.  
- Si, tal vez.- Respondió, haciéndose el poco interesado.  
- ¿Crees qué se juntara con nosotras?- Le preguntó la castaña.  
- Estoy segura. Gracias por invitarme.-  
- En verdad quería salir contigo, no solo por tu hermano.-  
Selena rió. - Te creo, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego.- Le dijo la morocha y se fue a sentar a la mesa gry.

Nota de la autora:

¿Qué opinan de la forma del nuevo patronus de Sevi? Tengo que darle las gracias a Adriana Barrera, seguidora de esta historia en potterfics, que me sugirió la forma de un unicornio. Porque la verdad, a mi no se me ocurría nada. ¡Al fin cambio de forma! Pobre Sevi, por poco y arruina todo, pero Sele también debería decirle las cosas más abiertamente. Debería imaginar que Sevi no se da cuenta de las cosas.  
¿Qué opinan de la fusión de magias?  
¿Qué sucederá el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, con la salida de chicas?  
besitos y buen fin de semana, cuídense mucho.


	36. 36 El castigo

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

************ ¡ACLARACION IMPORTANTE!************  
ESCENA MUY PERO MUY SUBIDA DE TONO. (Tercera base casi cuarta) Así que quedan advertidos, si no les gusta este tipo de escena, ya saben que pueden salteársela o no leer el capi. En cualquiera de los casos, nos leemos al final o en el próximo.  
***********************************************

Capítulo 36: El castigo.

El viernes por la noche, luego de comer, Selena se fue a dormir a la habitación de su novio, como lo había hecho durante esa semana.  
- Me gusta.-  
- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó el adulto.  
- Estar aquí contigo.-  
- A mi también me agrada.-  
- Podría buscar otro boggart … así pasaría los meses que quedan aquí.-  
- ¡NO!- Bramó el morocho.  
- Es solo una idea.- Respondió la morocha, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- No. No vas a volver a enfrentarte a un boggart. No quiero tener que verte sufrir otra vez, ni quiero arriesgarme a perderte.-  
- Tranquilo, estoy bien.-  
- Tuviste suerte.-  
- Pero ya me había enfrentado a un boggart. Se había transformado en Lu y en ti, no sé porque ahora se volvió un humo negro.-  
- No sé y no vamos a averiguarlo. No voy a dejar que te acerques a esas criaturas por el resto de tu vida.-  
- Esta bien. Solo quería una excusa para seguir durmiendo contigo.-  
- Ya falta poco para las vacaciones. Entonces, podremos estar juntos.-  
- ¿Vas a venir a dormir todos los días conmigo?-  
- Seguramente.-  
- ¡Genial!- Exclamó la morocha, muy feliz y le dio un suave beso a su novio.  
- El lunes es tu cumpleaños …-  
- Sip …-  
- ¿Me das alguna idea para el regalo?-  
- Nop.-  
- Amor … vas a cumplir catorce y no sé que le gusta a las chicas de tu edad.-  
- A mi … me gustas vos.-  
- Eso no cuenta, ¿Una pista, por favor?-  
- ¿Sobre lo que quiero?-  
- Si.-  
- A ti.-  
- Eso tampoco me ayuda.-  
- Tendrás que pensarlo tú solito.-  
- ¿Me quieres mucho?-  
- Nop, yo te amo mucho.- Le respondió acariciándole el rostro. - ¿Qué?-  
- Aún pienso … en lo que te hice.-  
- Fue una tontería.-  
- ¡Te torturé!-  
- No sigas con eso.-  
- Creí que … ya había superado esa etapa.-  
- ¿Qué etapa?-  
- La de comportarme como un idiota y lastimarte, pero veo que aún tengo recaídas.-  
- No te preocupes … no estas acostumbrado a querer a alguien y que te quieran. Es normal que a veces no sepas que hacer o hagas un desastre.-  
- No merezco que me quieras, debería sufrir como el gusa…-  
- ¡Severus! No digas idioteces.- Lo interrumpió.- No hay nadie que merezca ser feliz, más que vos.-  
- Eso dices tú.-  
- Y es verdad.- Respondió la morocha, acurrucándose aún más contra él. - Abrázame más fuerte.-  
- Amor … me moriría sin ti.-  
- Y yo sin ti. ¿Sevi?-  
- ¿Si?-  
- El otro día … cuando nos peleamos, te pregunté a donde ibas y dijiste al bar …-  
- Sí, ¿Y?-  
- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?-  
- Emborracharme hasta olvidarme de cómo me llamo, ¿Por?-  
- Por nada.-  
- Selena …- Le dijo en ese tono, que usaba para que ella le confesara todos sus secretos.  
- Es solo que …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Pensé que tal vez … ibas a ir a buscar a alguien.- Respondió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del adulto.  
- ¿A quién demonios podría ir a buscar a un b…? ¿Creíste que iría por una mujerzuela?-  
- Bueno … se me pasó por la cabeza.-  
- ¡Tonta! No hay nadie en este mundo, con la que quisiera estar que no fueras vos.-  
- Pensé que tal vez … lo harías para ponerme celosa.-  
- ¡Eres una tonta! Sé que eso no te pondría celosa, solo haría que te enojaras aún más conmigo y me odiaras.-  
- Bueno … no te odiaría, pero si me enojaría. Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero compartirte con nadie.-  
- Una prostituta no debería contar.-  
- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó la morocha, frunciendo el seño.  
- Porque solo estaría conmigo porque le pago, no porque le agrade.-  
- Aún así, no quiero compartirte con nadie.- Gruñó la joven.  
- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el morocho, al notar un cambio en su novia.  
- Nada.-  
- Estas molesta otra vez, dime ¿Por qué?-  
- No lo estoy.- Gruñó nuevamente.  
- Selena …-  
- ¿Te has estado … viendo con una?-  
- ¿Con una qué?- Preguntó confundido.  
- Con una trabajadora sexual.- Gruñó la morocha, aún más molesta y Severus se echó a reír.  
- No amor. Ya te lo he dicho, no he estado con nadie desde el día en que te conocí. Primero, porque me alteró mucho haber sido el responsable de que te echaran y segundo, porque luego viniste a vivir al castillo y …-  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Unas semanas después de que te mudaras, yo … fui a buscar a una mujerzuela al callejón Knockturn. Fuimos aún hotel cercano y … al estar con ella, me sentí asqueado. No podía dejar de pensar, que al día siguiente estaría contigo y … me daba repugnancia lo patético que era y el hecho que después te tocaría con las mismas manos con las que la tocaba a ella. Así que le pagué y me fui … sin hacer nada.-  
- ¿Ya desde ese entonces, te causaba ese efecto?-  
- Desde el instaste en que me miraste a los ojos.-  
Selena sonrió. - Me alegra que haya sido mutuo. Desde que te vi, que no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Así que si vos me volvías loca de esa forma, lo justo era que yo te provocara lo mismo.-  
- Si, supongo que es verdad. Solo que tú eras una niña y yo un adulto.-  
- No era tan pequeña.-  
- Lo eras para mi, te veías tan pequeña e indefensa.-  
- Y tú me cuidaste.-  
- Nunca podría haber imaginado que sucedería esto.-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Que algún día estaríamos juntos y me hicieras tan feliz.-  
- Los cuentos de hadas existen. Tú eres mi príncipe.-  
- Y tú mi princesa. Ahora a dormir, que ya es tarde.-  
- Mañana es sábado.-  
- Es día de visita al pueblo, ¿No vas a ir?-  
- Mmm, no sé. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo o te gustaría acompañarme?-  
- No. Sé que le prometiste a la señorita Amonet que la acompañarías. Además … tengo algo que hacer.-  
- Tú siempre te enteras de todo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-  
- Es un secreto. Sobre Amonet … ¿Son amigas?-  
- Algo así … pero de seguro seremos cuñadas.-  
- ¿Cuñadas?-  
- Draco esta enamorado de ella y ella de él.- Dijo la morocha encogiéndose de hombros. - Ahora solo falta, que uno de los dos lo confiese.-  
- Ya veo …- Dijo el morocho pensativo.  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Se acerca mi oportunidad, para desquitarme de tu hermano.-  
- No, deja a osito tranquilo … solo por ahora. Cuando sean una pareja … tal vez podamos molestarlos un poco.-  
- Esta bien, lo perdonaré por el momento.-  
- ¿Sevi?-  
- ¿Si?-  
- ¿Besos?-  
- No, es muy tarde.-  
- Solo unos poquitos, ¿Si?-  
- Amor … una vez que empezamos … nos cuesta detenernos.-  
- ¿Y?-  
- No vamos a estar toda la noche de arrumacos.-  
- Esta bien … ¿solo la mitad?-  
- Amor …- Gruñó el adulto. Pero sin hacerle caso, la morocha comenzó a besarlo. Concentrándose primero en el labio superior y luego en el inferior. Tomándose su tiempo con cada uno, mientras que Snape comenzaba a dejar de resistirse. Severus deslizó su mano por debajo del camisón de su novia, para acariciarle el estómago y lentamente ir subiendo, al tiempo que ella le desabotonaba la parte superior del pijama. Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, Selena le quitó la camisa con un rápido movimiento. Y para no quedarse atrás, Severus hizo lo mismo con el camisón de la morocha. Bajó por el cuello, besándola y lamiéndola mientras trataba de desabrochar el corpiño de su novia. Sin poder lograrlo, gruñó.  
- ¿Qué te has puesto?- Le preguntó frustrado y ella rió.  
- Es un nuevo modelo … el broche es algo diferente.- Respondió sonrojada y rápidamente se lo quitó.  
- Parece a prueba de hombres, ¿Te lo regaló tu hermano?-  
- No, osito no se acerca a la zona de la lencería femenina ni por mil galeones.- Contestó y volvió a besarlo, antes de que el adulto perdiera el interés. Severus le devoró la boca con urgencia, al tiempo que le masajeaba los senos, hasta que las puntas se endurecieron. Fue bajando nuevamente por el cuello, y llegó hasta el seno derecho, recorrió el borde con la lengua lentamente, ocasionando que ella se desesperara. Selena enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su novio y lo guió para que se amamantara. Gimió con fuerza cuando sintió los dientes del adulto, apretando suavemente la punta endurecida de su pecho.  
- Se … verus … Seve … rus.- Gemía, mientras él dirigía su atención hacía el otro pecho y continúo acariciando el que acababa de dejar. Luego, fue recorriendo la curva de la cadera de su novia, bajando lentamente. Recorrió el muslo por el lado externo y luego la parte interna. La joven recorría la espalda de su novio con una de sus manos y la otra permanecía aferrada a la cabellera del adulto. Se arqueaba debajo de él, con cada movimiento de la lengua del morocho sobre su pecho. Él estaba completamente endurecido y fuera de sí, cada gemido que escapaba de la boca de su novia, lo excitaba aún más. Haciéndosele difícil poder controlar lo que estaba haciendo. La besó nuevamente con desesperación, mientras su mano se deslizó por el abdomen de la muchacha, cada vez más abajo. Llegó al elástico de las bragas y jugueteo un poco, para luego deslizar su mano aún más abajo. Algo dubitativo, comenzó a mover su mano sobre el sexo de su novia, ocasionando que ella se estremeciera debajo suyo. Estaba completamente húmeda y movía su cadera, buscando que él la tocara aún más.  
- ¡Se … ve …rus!- Gimió, cuando él dejó de besarla en los labios y se dirigió a su cuello. Snape, siguió acariciándole el clítoris con cuidado, aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo. Hasta que ella comenzó a corcovearse debajo de él …  
- ¡SE …VE …RUS!- Exclamaba fuera de sí y desesperada por las sensaciones que la inundaban. Arqueo su cabeza contra la almohada cuando el orgasmo estalló en su ser … - ¡SEVERUS!- Gritó, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la sensación experimentada.  
Snape, la besó nuevamente, pero con suavidad. Selena tardó en recuperar la respiración, en parte porque aún podía sentir el estremecimiento en cada fibra de su cuerpo y por otro lado, porque Severus no dejaba de besarla. Cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse, el morocho, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente con besos y caricias que la desesperaban. Fue bajando, atendiendo cada porción de piel que se cruzaba en su camino y le fue quitando las bragas, para luego quitarse él, el pantalón pijama y el bóxer. Siguió bajando, hasta alcanzar lo que deseaba, el sexo húmedo de su novia. Lamió lentamente el clítoris sensible, ocasionando que ella se estremeciera nuevamente, aferrándose a las sábanas, trataba de no desmayarse por el placer que sentía. Se mordía los labios para no gritar las incoherencias que le venían a la mente. Severus seguía lamiéndola y chupando su clítoris, y segundos después, introducía lentamente su lengua en la estrecha y húmeda abertura de su novia. Moviéndola y saboreándola, con cada movimiento, mientras acariciaba a su miembro al mismo ritmo con el que movía su lengua. Con cada movimiento, Selena estaba más cerca de alcanzar un nuevo orgasmo, sus gemidos inundaban la habitación. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor, se estremecía en respuesta a la irrupción de la lengua de Severus en su interior. Un pequeño mordisqueo del adulto sobre su clítoris, fue suficiente para que ella se corriera y en perfecta sincronía, Severus alcanzó el clímax junto a ella, derramándose en su mano. - ¡SELENA!- Gritó sin poder contenerse, al sentir la liberación que tanto había necesitado. Aún así, no se detuvo. Siguió lamiéndola y succionando los jugos que de ella se vertían, saboreándola como si fuera el más delicioso de los vinos, mientras seguía acariciando su miembro que estaba muy sensible y ahora más que placer, las caricias le producían un ligero dolor.  
- ¡Se … ve … rus!- Gimió, tratando de llamar su atención. Estaba exhausta y quería acurrucarse contra él. Por el contrario, Severus deseaba continuar, había deseado por mucho tiempo estar con ella de esta forma que ahora no podía detenerse. Pero la principal razón, era que no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella. Creía que se había sobrepasado y pensaba que si se apartaba ahora, podría ver a su novia molesta. La morocha se incorporó y sujetó el rostro de su novio, obligándolo a que la mirara.  
- Lo siento.- Dijo él, desviando la mirada y sorprendiéndola. Se movió para recostarse a su lado, pero siguió sin mirarla.  
- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- Le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Severus se arriesgo a mirarla y la expresión dulce con que ella lo observaba, lo golpeó en el corazón.  
- ¿No estas enojada?-  
La morocha lo miró confundida. -¿Por qué habría de estar enojada?- Preguntó, mientras con su mano recorría el pecho de su novio y bajaba hasta el ombligo, de forma juguetona.  
- Fui demasiado lejos esta vez.- Masculló molesto consigo mismo, por haber perdido el control.  
- No es así, a mi me gustó mucho y no te pedí en ningún momento que te detuvieras. No me has hecho daño, todo esta bien.- Respondió, acercándose aún más y besándolo suavemente. Severus la envolvió en sus brazos, aferrándola contra él.  
- ¿Segura?-  
- Creo que el hecho de que me ha gustado, ha sido bastante obvio.- Respondió con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada.  
- Sé que aún no estas lista, y lo que pasó recién … creí que te molestaría.-  
- Estoy bien, mejor dicho, estamos bien. Y fue … increíble.- Dijo avergonzada y él rió satisfecho, al escucharla decir eso.  
- ¿Estas cansada?-  
- Lo suficiente como para dormir por una semana.- Respondió, acurrucándose aún más contra él. Severus alcanzó las sábanas y las frazadas y los tapó a ambos. Selena bostezó, pero deslizó su mano nuevamente por los músculos ligeramente marcados del abdomen de su novio. Sentía curiosidad por la anatomía del adulto, ya que solo había podido echarle un breve vistazo mientras hablaban. Y era la primera vez, que ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Deslizó su mano, cada vez más abajo y Severus se estremeció cuando ella lo acarició suavemente. Su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse nuevamente, y si no la detenía … no se animaba a pedirle que lo estimulara de esa forma. Cerró los ojos solo unos instantes, disfrutando de las sensaciones que experimentaba, al sentir como la mano de la morocha, subía y bajaba, recorriendo toda la longitud, de su ahora, completamente endurecido miembro.  
- ¡Se … lena!- Gimió a medias, mordiéndose el labio.  
Ella se sonrojó y … - ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó avergonzada, quería complacerlo como él había hecho con ella, pero no sabía bien como hacerlo. El morocho colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la guió, enseñándole como debía acariciarlo. La mano de Selena se movió desde la base hasta la punta, cada vez de forma más rápida y aumentando la fuerza con la que apretaba el pene de su novio, a medida que él iba ejerciendo mayor fuerza sobre su mano. Al cabo de unos minutos …  
- ¡SELENA!- Gimió Severus corriéndose, con la respiración acelerada y avergonzado por haber gritado de esa forma. Aferró a su novia contra él, dándole un suave beso en los labios. - Ahora sí, debemos dormir. Ya casi amanece.-  
- ¿Estás bien?-  
- Soy más feliz de lo que jamás creí poder llegar a ser.- Respondió con una sonrisa. La morocha se acurrucó definitivamente contra él y al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se habían quedado dormidos, sonriendo felices.

Mientras que en otra parte del castillo, un joven rubio se removió en su cama, durante toda la noche.  
"Voy a matarlo." Pensaba Draco, completamente empapado en sudor. La pulsera había ido incrementando su temperatura, a medida que la noche transcurría. Ya le había parecido raro, que algo así no hubiera sucedido las noches anteriores. Hasta ese entonces, solo había sentido, el incremento normal de temperatura, que indicaba que su cuñado había semidesnudado a su hermana. Pero esta noche, las cosas habían ido definitivamente, mucho más lejos. Entre más calor le hacía sentir la pulsera, más incómodo se sentía. Había tenido que utilizar un hechizo silenciador sobre su cama, para evitar que los gemidos que se le escapaban, despertaran a Crabbe y a Goyle. ¿Cómo les iba a explicar lo que le sucedía, sin quedar en ridículo? Es que por apurado, se había equivocado de hechizo. Lo que le había lanzado a Selena, no era el hechizo radar, algo que descubrió cuando comenzó a sentir el calor que sentía ella, junto con el placer. Volvió a mirar el libro, y descubrió que se trataba de otro tipo de hechizo. Uno que permitía a las parejas, aumentar su propio placer al sentir lo que su compañero experimentaba. Por ende, Draco podía sentir las mismas sensaciones que su hermana experimentaba cuando estaba con su novio. Cada caricia, cada beso y esta noche, los orgasmos, podía sentirlos como si los estuviera experimentando él mismo. Este hechizo en particular, podía ser removido con facilidad. Pero la razón por la cual no lo había hecho, es que no quería quedar como un idiota. No podía levantarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta y lanzarle el correcto. No pensó que las cosas irían tan lejos, y por eso no se preocupó. Pero lo que sintió esta noche … casi lo vuelve loco.  
"Sé supone que yo, debería haber experimentado algo así antes que ella. ¿Habrá sido este su regalo de cumpleaños? Definitivamente, debería matarlo … ¿Qué demonios habrán hecho? Encerrados en esa habitación, no pude interrumpirlos."

Por la mañana temprano …  
- Amor … es hora de levantarnos.-  
- No quiero … tengo sueño.- Gruñó la morocha.  
- Hay que ir a desayunar y luego debes ir al pueblo.-  
- Estoy cansada … quiero dormir.- Gruñó dándose vuelta en la cama y tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.  
- No me dejas otra alternativa …- Dijo Severus muy serio. Se metió debajo de las sábanas y deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de su novia. Acariciándole los senos mientras la besaba en la espalda.  
- Tramposo …- Dijo Selena con la respiración acelerada.  
- ¿Estas despierta?-  
- Sabes que sí.- Respondió, disfrutando de las caricias y pegando su cuerpo al de él.  
- Vamos … debemos levantarnos.- Repitió Severus, mientras su pene comenzaba a endurecerse.  
- Podemos quedarnos …-  
- No …- Dijo, mientras seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de su novia, bajando su mano por el abdomen.  
- Se …verus.- Gimió cuando comenzó a estimularla lentamente. El adulto se debatía, entre continuar con lo que definitivamente estaba disfrutando o dejar las cosas en ese momento. Cuando un ruido en la puerta de entrada, lo obligó a detenerse. - ¡Ufa!- Protestó la morocha, en el instante en que su novio se levantó.  
- ¡SEVERUS!- Bramó una voz conocida. Selena se levantó como un tornado y se vistió en tiempo record, mientras el adulto hacía lo propio, poniéndose el bóxer y el pantalón. Le echó una mirada a la morocha y al ver que ya se había acomodado el camisón se encaminó para abrir la puerta.  
- Lucius …- Gruñó Snape cuando abrió la puerta. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-  
- Vine a ver a mi niña y hace media hora que te estoy esperando. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?-  
- Estábamos durmiendo.-  
- Sí, seguro. Tú te despiertas al amanecer.-  
- De acuerdo, la que estaba dormida y no podía despertarse era ella.- Dijo, señalando a la morocha que acababa de salir de la habitación de al lado, después de acomodarse un poco el cabello.  
- ¡Lu!- Exclamó arrogándose a sus brazos.  
- ¡Mi pequeña!- Dijo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. - ¿Cómo has estado?-  
- Muy bien …- Respondió bostezando.  
- ¿Por qué estas tan cansada?-  
- Ehm …- Dijo, pensando en alguna excusa.  
- ¡Aún es muy pequeña!- Le gruñó el rubio a Snape.  
- Díselo a ella, que no quiere acostarse temprano.-  
- ¡Ey! ¡Déjense de pelear!-  
- Hablando de peleas … alguien me dijo que ustedes se pelearon, o mejor dicho, que tú, la has tratado mal.- Gruñó el rubio, acercándose a Severus.  
- Osito …- Gruñó la morocha, al ver a su hermano escondido detrás de la puerta.  
- Me preocupó por ti.-  
- Osito …- Gruñó acercándose a él.  
- No fue su culpa, yo se lo ordené.- Dijo Lucius, antes de que la morocha le diera un coscorrón a su hermano. Draco se acercó y le susurró …  
- Agradece que no le he comentado lo de anoche.-  
- Entrometido.-  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- Le preguntó Malfoy a Snape.  
- Fue mi culpa.- Dijo la morocha, acercándose a su novio, e interponiéndose en el camino del rubio.  
- ¿Tú culpa?-  
- No me expliqué bien, y complique todo. Pero … ¿A qué no sabes?-  
- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Lucius, al ver la carita radiante de su pequeña.  
- El patronus de Sevi … es una hembra de unicornio.- Dijo Selena muy feliz.  
- Ya era hora de que cambiara.- Gruñó el rubio, mientras que Severus se sonrojaba.  
- Yo le he dicho que se ha equivocado.- Intervino Draco. - Una garrapata hubiera sido mejor.-  
- ¡Osito!-  
- ¡DRACO!- Gruñeron los dos adultos.  
- Solo doy mi opinión.- Dijo el joven Malfoy, dando un paso atrás. - Vas a llegar tarde.- Agregó, mirando a su hermana.  
- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Lucius.  
- Quedé en salir con una amiga.-  
- ¿Una gryffindor?-  
- No, ella es una Ravenclaw de cuarto.-  
- ¿Quién es?-  
- Se apellida Amonet.-  
- Unos traidores a la sangre.- Masculló el rubio, ocasionando que su hijo bajara la cabeza.  
- ¿No te agradan?- Preguntó Selena.  
- Son una buena familia, con una larga tradición de sangre pura, pero el abuelo de la niña … arruinó a parte de la familia.-  
- Sigues siendo el mismo idiota.- Lo reprendió la morocha.  
- ¿Disculpa?- Gruñó el rubio. - No puedes usar ese tono conmigo. Soy tu padre y vas a respetarme. Estás castigada.-  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacerme?- Preguntó desafiante.  
Lucius lo pensó por unos segundos. - Tienes prohibido comer chocolate por dos semanas.-  
- No puedes controlarme en el colegio.- Dijo la morocha triunfal.  
- Ahora son tres semanas, por querer pasarte de lista.- Gruñó y sacó su varita, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, le había lanzado un hechizo.  
- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO?- Bramó Severus, sacando su varita.  
- Tranquilo.- Le respondió, bajando la suya. - Es solo un simple hechizo, cuando coma chocolate, sentirá que está comiendo espinaca. Ella odia las espinacas.- Dijo riendo.  
- ¡Malo!- Gruñó la morocha, con los ojitos llorosos.  
- Eso te pasa por comportarte de esta forma. No puedes hablarme con ese tono, señorita.- Le respondió.  
- Pero dije la verdad. Sigues teniendo esos estúpidos ideales mortífagos, ¿O solo fingías que me querías, cuando pensabas que era hija de muggles?-  
- Eso no es verdad, tú siempre has sido especial para mí, y lo sabes.-  
- Si no te agradan los que no son sangre pura … no volveré a hablarte.-  
- ¿Qué bicho te picó?- Gruñó Lucius.  
- Sevi no es de sangre pura y yo lo amo, no me importa lo que vos pienses.-  
- Él no cuenta …- Dijo Lucius.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir, con qué no cuento?- Gruñó el morocho, rodeando con sus brazos a su novia por la cintura.  
- Tú eres un Slytherin, y actúas como un sangre pura.- Explicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. - Ustedes pueden estar juntos, casarse y formar una familia, no voy a interferir. Ya te lo he dicho, tienes mi bendición … para más adelante.- Remarcó Malfoy.  
- ¿Vas a seguir actuando de la misma forma?-  
- Es lo que debo hacer.-  
- ¿Entonces no puedo ser amiga de Dabria?-  
Lucius lo pensó y …- Sí, puedes ser su amiga.-  
- ¿Y qué pasará con Draco?- Preguntó Selena.  
- ¿Qué hay con él?- Gruñó el rubio.  
- Sí se enamora de … digamos una hija de muggles …-  
- ¡NO!- Bramó Lucius. - Draco sabe muy bien a que clase de personas debe dirigir su atención.- Siseó fulminando con la mirada a su hijo.  
- No aprendes … - Gruñó la morocha, llamando la atención del adulto.  
- ¿Qué?-  
- ¿Eres feliz?-  
- Por supuesto que lo soy, los tengo a ustedes.-  
- ¿Lo eras antes?-  
- Sabes que no. No tenía una verdadera fami…-  
- ¡Exacto! Hiciste lo que tu padre te ordenó. Te casaste con alguien a quien no amabas, porque era una sangre pura y mira lo que sucedió. Fuiste muy infeliz por largo tiempo y ahora, quieres que a Draco le suceda lo mismo. Eres cruel.-  
- ¡No lo soy! No me mires así.-  
- ¡Ya basta! Tranquilícense.- Gruñó Severus interrumpiéndolos. - Pasen. No tienen porque enterarse todo el castillo de esta discusión.-  
Todos entraron y se sentaron en unos sillones, cerca de la chimenea. Lucius y Selena, tenían un duelo de miradas. La cual, la iba ganando la morocha, porque al adulto se le partía el corazón con solo pensar que ella lo consideraba cruel. Mientras que Draco, se mantenía al margen sin decir nada. No se atrevía a desafiar a su padre, conocía muy bien como se ponía cuando alguien lo contradecía.  
- Selena …- Dijo Lucius.  
- ¿Qué?- Gruñó la morocha, aún fulminándolo con la mirada.  
- Basta. Por favor, pequeña.-  
- ¿Qué?- Volvió a decir, sin cambiar su actitud.  
- Eres mi niña, no quiero perderte.- Respondió afligido y la joven comprendió a lo que se refería.  
- No voy a irme de casa.- Le dijo, arrojándose a sus brazos.  
- Pequeña …- Suspiró, aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas.  
- Me romperías el corazón si lo hicieras, romperías a la familia.-  
- Lo sé. No voy a dejarlos, pero … no puedo evitar enojarme. No es justo, ¿A caso … no me quieres tanto como a Draco?-  
- Claro que sí, son mis niños. Los quiero a ambos por igual.-  
- ¿Entonces … por qué Draco tiene que escoger a un sangre pura y a mi me dejas estar con Sevi? No es que no ame a Sevi, pero me refiero …- Dijo la morocha, y miró a su novio que la había entendido perfectamente.  
- Aún tengo arraigado en lo más profundo de mi ser … ciertos ideales. Además de que … tenemos que mantener las apariencias. Las cosas aún no son seguras.-  
- ¿Prefieres aferrarte a viejos ideales, qué dejar a tu hijo ser feliz?-  
- ¿Draco … te has enamorado de Granger?- Gruñó Lucius.  
- No, padre. Por supuesto que no.- Dijo el joven rubio, negando violentamente con la cabeza. Mientras una risita se escapó de la morocha.  
- ¿Dé qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Lucius.  
- Que ni por todo el oro del mundo, osito se fijaría en Hermione. Se odian a muerte.-  
- Mejor así.-  
- ¿Lu?-  
- Lo sé.- Suspiró Malfoy. - Supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea. Pero elige por lo menos a una que sea bonita.- Agregó mirando a su hijo.  
- ¿Puedo … puedo elegir a … cualquiera?-  
- Supongo que sí. No quiero que seas infeliz como lo fui yo. Y tu hermana tiene razón … esos ideales … ya no tienen validez. Sin embargo … si llegas a enamorarte de una … hija de muggles … mantén la relación en secreto. Por lo menos, hasta que estemos seguros de que nuestro futuro no esta en riesgo.-  
Draco se armó de valor y … - No es hija de muggles, pero no es una sangre pura.-  
- Ya veo …- Dijo el adulto pensativo. - ¿La conozco?-  
- Si … es amiga de Sele … Es Dabria Amonet.- Respondió Draco sonrojándose.  
- Me lo imaginaba.-  
- Padre … ¿Estás enojado?- Preguntó el joven rubio, con la mirada en el suelo.  
- Claro que no.- Respondió abrazándolo. - No es tan mala elección, aunque nunca la he visto.-  
- Gra … gracias.-  
- ¿Nunca te hubieras animado a plantearme esto, verdad?- Preguntó el adulto.  
- No.-  
- Eso demuestra que aún … no soy un buen padre.- Dijo Lucius. - Es hora de irme. Cuídense los tres.-  
- Sí lo eres.- Dijo Draco antes de que su padre se levantara. - Eres un buen padre, para ambos. No querría a ningún otro.- Agregó sonrojado.  
- Osito tiene razón. Eres muy pero muy bueno.- Dijo Selena y ambos chicos se arrojaron a los brazos de Malfoy.  
- Mis niños.- Dijo Lucius, abrazándolos con todas sus fuerzas. - Y ustedes son los mejores hijos. Estoy muy orgulloso de ambos.-  
- Corten con la melaza.- Rezongó Severus.  
- Envidioso.- Le gruñó Lucius. - Ya tendrás tu propia familia y veremos si no serás empalagoso.-  
- Tendremos una hermosa familia.- Dijo Selena, yendo a sentarse en el regazo de su novio.-  
- Si, pero se esperan.- Les advirtió Lucius.  
- Lo sé. Deja de recordármelo a cada rato.- Gruñó Severus.  
- ¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó el rubio a Snape.  
- ¿A dónde van?- Preguntaron ambos chicos.  
- Eso no es asunto de ustedes.- Dijo Malfoy.  
- ¿Lu?- Lo llamó Selena.  
- ¿Qué? Mi pequeña.-  
- ¿Me quitas el hechizo? … ¿Si?-  
- No, te portaste mal y te he castigado. Ahora sé una niña buena y cumple con el castigo.-  
- Pero … el chocolate.- Gimoteo con los ojitos llorosos.  
- No uses esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado, porque conmigo no te va a dar resultado.- Dijo Lucius, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la morocha.  
- Por favor …- Suplicó gimoteando.  
- Severus vamos.- Dijo Malfoy, que le empezaba a flaquear la decisión.  
- Tengo que cambiarme, por si no lo has notado.-  
- Estas bien, así.-  
- ¿Con un pantalón pijama y sin nada arriba?- Siseó el morocho.  
- Apúrate, quieres.-  
- Ya vuelvo.- Gruñó y se fue a buscar algo que ponerse. Mientras Selena, seguía haciendo un pucherito y mirando al rubio con una carita muy lastimosa.  
- No seas así.-  
- ¿Y si me cambias el castigo?-  
- Los castigos no son negociables.-  
- Pero …-  
- Ven aquí.- Le dijo, tendiendo sus brazos y la morocha se acurrucó contra él.  
- Yo tenía razón …-  
- Pero no fue la mejor forma de exponer tu punto.- Respondió secándole las lágrimas. - ¿Aún piensas que soy cruel?-  
- No. Lamento haberte dicho eso, solo estaba molesta. Te quiero mucho.-  
- Y yo a ti, mi niña.- Dijo Lucius y Selena sonrió, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.  
- Esta bien.-  
- ¿Qué cosa?-  
- Acepto mi castigo. Creo que sí me lo merezco.-  
- No creas que a mi no me duele tener que mantenerte ese hechizo.-  
- Lo sé, será un castigo doble.-  
- Tienes razón.-  
- ¡Ven!- Dijo la morocha, levantándose y tironeándolo.  
- ¿A dónde?-  
- A conocer a Dabria.-  
- ¿Qué?- Gruñó Draco, que se había mantenido callado, mirando a su hermana gimotear.  
- ¿Ya es oficial?- Le preguntó el adulto a su hijo.  
- No.- Dijo Selena riendo. - Ni siquiera se han confesado.-  
- ¡Cielos! Eres lento muchacho.- Dijo el adulto.  
- ¡Padre! Se supone que a ti no te agradaba la idea.-  
- Dije que no quería nietos tan pronto. No que fueras un monje.-  
-¡Ah! Bueno …- Respondió Draco sonrojado.  
- ¡Sevi! Vamos al Gran Salón, te esperamos ahí.- Le avisó Selena.  
- Ahora los alcanzó.- Respondió el morocho, desde la habitación contigua.  
Los tres Malfoy subieron las escaleras, hasta el salón. Muchos chicos iban y venían, preparándose para salir y otros para permanecer en el castillo.  
- Señor Malfoy, Buenos Días.- Lo saludaron Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe y Goyle.  
- Buenos días.- Respondió el adulto.  
- ¡Dabria!- La llamó Selena cuando la vio salir del salón.  
- ¡Sele! ¡Hola!- Respondió la castaña.  
- Te presentó a mi … Lucius Malfoy.- Dijo la morocha, sin poder llamarlo padre. Algo que al adulto le dolía bastante. - Ella, es Dabria Amonet.-  
- Mucho gusto Señor Malfoy.-  
- Encantado de conocerle, Señorita Amonet.- Respondió educadamente.  
- ¿Por qué hay tantas serpientes aquí?- Gruñó alguien detrás de Crabbe.  
- Muévanse, mastodontes.- Dijo otro muchacho. Cuando Crabbe se movió, se pudieron ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron duros al ver a Lucius.  
- Malfoy.- Gruñeron Ron y Harry. Selena sujetó a Lucius de la mano, antes de que éste digiera o hiciese algo. Todos estaban muy tensos, los tres gryffindors no querían pasar entre tantas serpientes, y menos aún ante Malfoy.  
- Muévanse.- Siseó una voz fría, detrás de todos.  
- ¿No puede estar hablando en serio?- Gruñó Ron.  
- Diez puntos menos para gryffindor, por cada uno, por entorpecer el camino.- Siseó Snape, y los tres chicos entraron al Gran Salón aprisa.  
- Es un placer.- Dijo Lucius, saboreando la escena.  
- No tienes ni idea.- Respondió el morocho, y los jóvenes sly rieron. Mientras que Selena y Dabria fruncían el seño.  
- ¿Profesor?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- Dígame, señorita Malfoy.-  
- ¿A mi también me quitó puntos?-  
- No, usted estaba junto a su padre. Queda excluida de este asunto.- Respondió Severus y Lucius tuvo que reconocer, que ambos actuaban a la perfección en público.  
- ¿Ahora sí? ¿Nos vamos?- Inquirió el rubio.  
- Sí.- Respondió Severus. Lucius se despidió de sus pequeños y del resto de los chicos y se marchó junto a Snape.  
- ¿A dónde irán?- Preguntó Draco.  
- No sé.- Respondió Selena.  
- ¿Desayunamos?- Preguntó Theodore.  
- ¡Claro!- Dijo la morocha que se estaba muriendo de hambre.  
- ¿Vienen con nosotros?- Le preguntó Blaise a ambas chicas.  
- Si.- Dijo Selena y miró a Dabria. - ¿Quieres venir? Es un poco raro al principio, pero te acostumbras.-  
- Yo …- Dijo la castaña, miró a Draco y se decidió. - Creo que sí.-  
- ¡Genial!- Dijo Selena y entraron todos juntos al Salón. Se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, y charlaron animadamente. Blaise era el más comunicativo con Dabria, acostumbrado a hablar con Sele antes de que fuera una Malfoy.  
Luego, caminaron hasta Hogsmeade. Las chicas iban un poco más retrasadas.  
- Harían una linda pareja.- Dijo la castaña.  
- ¿Quiénes?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- Blaise y vos.-  
- ¿Eh?-  
- Es un chico muy amable y simpático.-  
- Lo es, por eso es mi mejor amigo, pero nada más.-  
- ¿No son novios? Creí que era él.-  
- No, solo mejores amigos. Todo el mundo tiene esa sensación sobre nosotros, pero solo es amistad.-  
- Bueno … es que siendo él un Sly, se comporta muy diferente al resto. Siempre es muy cariñoso contigo, se abrazan mucho.-  
- Es que … la familia de Blaise, no es tan … tradicional con las costumbres que rigen a la mayoría de las familias de Sly. Por eso, él es tan diferente y simpático.-  
- Ya veo.- Dijo Dabria, bajando la cabeza.  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Tu familia si es tradicional … no tengo ninguna oportunidad de salir con tu hermano. Él no se fijaría en alguien como yo.-  
- No seas tonta. Los Malfoy … ya no son tan tradicionales. Mírame a mi.-  
- ¿Qué tienes?-  
- Soy hija de muggles y una gryffindor y sin embargo, Lu me adoptó.-  
- ¿Crees que tu papá me dejaría salir con su único hijo varón?-  
- Pues sí, estoy segura de eso. Aunque …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Que si no haces algo tú, para llamar la atención de mi hermano … no van a llegar muy lejos. Osito … es algo inmaduro con respecto a las relaciones amorosas.-  
Dabria rió. - Eso me pasa por enamorarme de un chico menor que yo.-  
- Solo es unos meses más joven, no es una gran diferencia.-  
- Tienes razón. No es como si saliera con un profesor, ¿Te imaginas saliendo con Snape o el profesor Lupin?- Dijo la castaña divertida. Selena trató de disimular cuanto le afectaba ese comentario y …-  
- Nunca lo pensé, pero tampoco creo que sean tan mayores.-  
- No, supongo que no habría una diferencia importante. Pero … creo que tienen la edad de mis padres o del tuyo.-  
- Mis padres muggles eran unos diez o quince años mayores que Lu, pero creo que el profesor Snape es menor que Lu.-  
- ¡Ah! Es cierto, mis padres fueron compañeros de Snape pero no de Malfoy.-  
- ¿Tus papás eran Ravenclaw?-  
- No, mi madre es Hufflupuff y mi padre un Gryffindor.-  
- Señoritas, hasta aquí llegamos juntos.- Dijo Blaise interrumpiendo la charla.  
- De acuerdo, nos vemos al mediodía en las tres escobas.- Dijo Sele.  
- Si.- Dijo Draco. - Cuídate mucho y pórtate bien. Recuerda que no puedes comer chocolate.-  
- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas.- Refunfuñó la morocha.  
- Nos vemos.- Saludo Dabria y se alejó junto con Sele. Mientras que los chicos se fueron para la tienda de bromas, tratando de averiguar porque su amiga no podía comer su dulce favorito.  
- Sele, ¿Por qué no puedes comer chocolate?- Preguntó Dabria también con curiosidad.  
- Porque estoy castigada. Me porté mal y Lu me lanzó un hechizo … si como chocolate para mi tendrá gusto a espinaca, que la odio.-  
Dabria rió. - Es el castigo más raro que he escuchado.-  
- Lo sé. Cuando mis padres me castigaban, no me dejaban ver la tele o salir.- Respondió la morocha, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Los extrañas?-  
- No realmente. Nunca me llevé muy bien con ellos, eran muy estrictos conmigo y no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca era lo suficientemente buena para ellos. Con Lu y Draco soy feliz, no tengo que andar esforzándome para que me acepten.-  
- Sin embargo … no lo llamas "papá".-  
- Lo sé … es solo que me es raro.- "Si supiera que antes nos besábamos, sabría porque me es raro." - Pero lo quiero mucho, como mi familia.-  
- Supongo, que necesitas un tiempo para acostumbrarte.-  
- Probablemente.- Decía Selena, cuando llegaron a la tienda de dulces.

En otro lado de Inglaterra ...  
- ¿Le preguntaste?-  
- Por supuesto que le pregunté, pero no quiso decirme nada.- Gruñó Severus.  
- ¿Qué demonios vamos a regalarle?- Siseó Lucius.  
- No sé.-  
- Te pedí que me acompañaras para que me des algunas ideas. No para que vengas con esa mala onda.-  
- ¿Crees que yo no me hago problema? Es mi novia y no tengo ni idea sobre que regalarle.-  
- Entre los dos, no hacemos uno.-  
- Somos unos viejos y ella, solo una pequeña de catorce años.-  
- Habla por ti.- Gruñó Lucius. - Yo no soy viejo.-  
- Eres mayor que yo.-  
- Pero me veo mucho mejor.-  
- ¿No te cansas de ser tan engreído?-  
- No.- Respondió Lucius, mirando las vitrinas de una tienda.  
- Eso no … es horrible.- Dijo Severus, al ver al rubio agarrar una muñeca con la cara deforme. - Tiene catorce, no cinco.-  
- Nunca le hice un regalo a una niña.-  
- ¿Crees que yo si?-  
- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?- Preguntó la empleada del local, que no pudo evitar acercarse al ver a los dos hombres discutiendo y con miradas asesinas.  
- Si.- Dijo Lucius.  
- No.- Dijo Severus y ambos se miraron.  
- Queremos un par de regalos para una pequeña que va a cumplir los catorce. No sabemos que podemos regalarle.- Dijo el rubio, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo.  
- Les traeré algunas sugerencias, espérenme un minuto.- Dijo la vendedora y se marchó.  
- Vinimos por un regalo para Selena, no para ti.- Le gruñó Severus al rubio.  
- Él que tú, estés comprometido no implica que yo, no pueda observar el mercado.- Respondió Malfoy, contemplando a la empleada en la parte más alejada de la tienda. La mujer era castaña, con ojos verdes y una figura de modelo envidiable.  
- Eres incorregible.-  
- Severus … entiende …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Tengo mis necesidades.-  
- Busca una prostituta.-  
- ¿Tú lo has hecho?- Gruñó el rubio.  
- No. Soy fiel a mi Selena.-  
- ¿Desde cuando?-  
- Desde que la conocí.-  
- ¿Has estado célibe por casi cuatro años? ¿Cómo has aguantado?-  
- Cuando estas enamorado de alguien, como yo lo estoy de tu pequeña … es difícil mirar a otras.-  
- Ya veo … pero yo estoy solo. Así que, disculpa si miro mis opciones.-  
- Caballeros, por aquí.- Los llamó la vendedora.  
- Deja de babear.- Le gruñó Severus al rubio.  
- Esta muy fuerte.-  
- Tal vez, pero en cuanto le digas que tienes dos niños, saldrá corriendo.-  
- Gracias por esos ánimos. ¿Quién me mandó a pensar que tú, me ayudarías en algo?-  
- Aquí hay una gran variedad de cosas, que pueden llegar a gustarle a una jovencita de catorce años. Todo depende de cómo sea su personalidad.-  
Los dos hombres miraron las cosas con mucha atención …  
- ¿Sabe que tipo de cosas le agradan?- Preguntó la vendedora al rubio.  
- Es una niña muy dulce y alegre.-  
- Una sugerencia …-  
- Por supuesto.-  
- No piense en ella como una niña, ya es una jovencita … pronto cumplirá la edad para comprometerse.-  
- Así es, pero no puedo evitar verla como una niña.-  
- ¿Es su hija?-  
- Así es.-  
La vendedora rió. - Eso explica, que le cueste verla como una jovencita. Tal vez deba pedirle consejo a su esposa, las madres siempre conocen mejor a sus hijas.-  
- Eso es imposible.- Gruñó Lucius. - Soy divorciado y la madre de mi niña … murió hace muchos años.- Agregó, para confusión de la mujer.  
- No se preocupe. Encontraremos algo, entre todos.- Dijo la vendedora, tratando de calmarlo.  
- Gracias.-  
- Déme las gracias, cuando la jovencita sea feliz con su regalo.-  
- Lo haré.-  
- Encontré el regalo perfecto.- Dijo Severus, llamando la atención de ambos.  
- ¿Qué encontraste?-  
- ¡Ah! Muy buen gusto. Son nuevos en el mercado.- Dijo la vendedora. - Son pequeñas mascotas en miniatura, con la forma de criaturas mágicas.-  
- ¿Mascotas de juguete?- Preguntó Lucius.  
- Así es. Son figuras animadas con múltiples hechizos y vienen con accesorios, dependiendo del tipo de criatura. Se alimentan, duermen y juega, también se les puede enseñar algunos trucos y no mueren. Es la mascota ideal.-  
- Selena ya tiene a su kneazle.- Dijo Lucius.  
- Lo sé.- Gruñó Severus. - Pero voy a comprarle este.- Dijo, señalando un hermoso cofre plateado, de tamaño mediano. El rubio leyó el cartel …  
- "Unicornio" ¡No!- Dijo Lucius.  
- ¿Por qué no?- Gruñó Severus.  
- Porque con ese regalo, vas a quedar mejor que yo.-  
- Sí estuvieras más atento en buscar un regalo para ella, que …-  
- Ya …- Gruñó el rubio.  
- Encontraremos algo igual de interesante para su hija.- Dijo la vendedora, tratando de tranquilizar al rubio.  
- Por favor.- Suplicó Malfoy.  
- Voy a pagar esto y a pedir que me lo envuelvan.- Dijo Severus. - Tengo que hacer otras compras, nos vemos en una hora en el Caldero Chorreante.-  
- De acuerdo, no vayas a molestarte en ayudarme. Eres el peor yerno de la historia.-  
- No te quejes.- Dijo Severus y se fue hacía el frente de la tienda.  
- ¿Es su yerno?-  
- Así es. Mi pequeña no tiene muy buen gusto.-  
- Tal ve sea muy bueno con ella.- Dijo la mujer pensativa.  
- Lo es. O de lo contrario lo asesinaría.-  
- Su pequeña tiene suerte, de tener un padre que se preocupa por ella como usted.-  
- La suerte es mía, por tenerla a ella en mi vida.-  
- Se deben adorar mutuamente.-  
- Así es. Pero también tengo un niño adorable.-  
- ¿Tiene más hijos?-  
- Solo a Selena y a Draco.-  
- Los papis siempre son más apegados a sus niñas.-  
- Es que ella es muy dulce. Draco es algo más huraño, en gran parte por mi culpa.-  
- Me cuesta aceptar eso.-  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?-  
- Naia Anukis-  
- ¿Anukis? Eres una sangre pura.-  
- Lo soy.-  
- Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero creí que los Anukis, eran una familia adinerada.-  
- Lo éramos … pero mi padre lo perdió todo. El ministerio confisco nuestros bienes, luego de que encontraran a mi padre culpable de actividad mortífaga.-  
- Ya veo … Ha deshonrado a tu familia.-  
- Hizo lo que creía correcto, por el bien del mundo mágico. No puedo odiarlo por ello.- Respondió Naia. - Pero no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi familia, tenemos que encontrar un buen regalo. ¿No querrá ser menos que su yerno?-  
- Por supuesto que no.- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

Nota de la autora:

No había querido que su relación avanzara, hasta que el patronus de Sevi hubiera cambiado. Pero al fin se dio y bueno … las cosas continúan viento en popa. Espero que a mis fieles lectoras, les haya gustado.  
Lucius aún no encuentra el regalo perfecto, ¿Podrá Naia ayudarlo?  
Draco por el contrario ya tiene el regalo para su hermana, preparado en su habitación.  
¿Qué opinan del "pequeño" error en el hechizo que usó Draco? Me pareció algo muy gracioso de incluir …  
Dabria y Sele afianzan su amistad … ¿Podrá ayudar la morocha a la castaña para conquistar a Draco? ¿Se animará Draco a confesarle a Dabria lo que siente?  
Y … aparece Naia en la historia … hija de un mortífago … ¿Qué importancia adquirirá?  
El regalo de Sevi, es una versión mágica de las mascotas virtuales de los muggles (También llamadas Tamagochis) en una época fueron muy populares entre los alumnos del colegio (Todavía lo serán?)

Si quieren ver más capis de esta historia esta más avanzada en potterfics y en mi blog, aquí tardo bastante.

besitos a todas y buen fin de semana.


	37. visita a Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: esta es una historia que se basa en uno de los mejores personajes creados por la adorada J.K. Rowling. No, no es Harry Potter, es Severus Snape. (Desearía que Rowling me lo regalara. Jeje.)

Aclaraciones: es un fic que comienza romántico y algo lento para luego haber situaciones bien explicitas. Así que quedan advertidos. Puede haber ocasionales escenas de torturas y violaciones, por lo tanto esta clasificado para mayores de 18. Los pensamientos van entre comillas.

Pareja: Severus Snape y Selena.

************ ¡ACLARACION IMPORTANTE!****************  
ESCENA MUY PERO MUY SUBIDA DE TONO. (Tercera base casi cuarta) Así que quedan advertidos, si no les gusta este tipo de escena, ya saben que pueden salteársela o no leer el capi. En cualquiera de los casos, nos leemos al final o en el próximo.  
********************************************************

Capítulo 37: Visita a Hogsmeade.

Dabria y Selena, compraron miles de golosinas, lo suficiente como para un ejercito. A pesar del castigo, la morocha compró chocolate para cuando se terminara el hechizo. Aunque no pudo resistirse y probó la pata de una rana …  
- ¡Que asco!- Exclamó, escupiendo el pequeño trozo mientras la castaña se partía de risa.  
- Debiste aguantarte, sabías que te iba a pasar eso.-  
- Sí, pero … creí que tal vez Lu solo bromeaba.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿A dónde vamos?-  
- A la tienda de la que me hablaste.-  
- Buena idea. De seguro, nos llevara gran parte del día.- Dijo Dabria y se encaminaron al lugar.

En el callejón Diagon …  
- ¿Qué le parece, este set de maquillaje en valija de piel de dragón?-  
- No, mi pequeña no usa maquillaje ... Estoy perdido.- Decía Lucius frustrado.  
- ¿Todavía no te has decidido?- Gruñó Snape, al regresar.  
- No, tiene que ser algo perfecto.-  
- Debiste buscarle algo antes, no a ultimo momento.-  
- Hace tres meses que estoy buscando. No me vengas con sermones y dame una mano.- Le siseó Malfoy.  
Hacía dos horas que Lucius estaba en la tienda más grande del callejón Diagon. Una de las empleadas, Naia no se había alejado de él. Las otras, ya habían perdido la paciencia con el rubio. No importaba lo atractivo que era, su mal humor las espantaba. Severus se puso a revisar nuevamente los objetos del lugar, porque si seguían así, no se marcharían jamás.  
- ¿Qué son esas cosas?- Preguntó el morocho.  
- Objetos muggles, se venden como pan caliente. Son considerados rarezas.-  
- ¿Para qué sirven?- Preguntó el rubio.  
- Son llamados reproductores de MP3, MP4 y MP5. Sirven para escuchar música, ver y tomar fotos muggles.-  
- ¿Le gustará algo así?- Le preguntó Malfoy a Snape.  
- Probablemente, la música de nuestro mundo no le agrada.-  
- Con un par de hechizos, lograríamos que funcionara en el colegio.-  
- Sí, me puedo hacer cargo de eso.-  
- Disculpen, pero si la jovencita es de sangre pura, no le agradaran los objetos muggles.- Intervino Naia.  
- Es un tema complicado, fue criada por muggles.- Respondió Malfoy para sorpresa de la empleada. - Me llevo uno de esos … ¿Cómo dijo que se llaman?-  
- Reproductores de MP3, 4 o 5.-  
- ¿Cuál es el más … completo o costoso?-  
- El MP5.-  
- Envuélvame uno de esos y busquemos algo más, esto es muy poco.-  
- Lucius …- Gruñó el morocho.  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Ya tienes un regalo.-  
- No, tiene que haber algo más … especial.-  
- Ella estará feliz con eso.-  
- Lo dices, porque tú tienes el regalo ideal. Seré yo, él que quede mal.-  
- A ella no le importan los regalos, solo quiere una familia y tú se la has dado.-  
- Quizás … solo quiero que su cumpleaños sea especial. Es su primer cumpleaños como una Malfoy.- Dijo Lucius, mientras la empleada escuchaba con mucho interés.  
- Creo que te estas haciendo demasiado problema. Ella es muy sencilla.-  
- Porque nunca ha tenido nada mejor.-  
- Vas a echarla a perder.- Gruñó Severus.  
- Solo quiero consentirla.-  
- Esta bien.- Siseó el morocho, dándose por vencido. - Busquemos algo más.-  
- Gracias.- Dijo el rubio sinceramente, sorprendiendo al profesor de pociones. Siguieron buscando durante un largo rato, mientras Malfoy se desesperaba. Naia trataba de mantenerlo tranquilo, ofreciéndole varias opciones y manteniéndolo ocupado. Al tiempo que Snape, prefería ignorarlo y buscar algún otro regalo.  
- ¡Lo encontré!- Exclamó Malfoy. - Esto es perfecto.- Agregó sonriendo.  
- ¡Al fin!- Exclamó el morocho. - ¿Qué encontraste?-  
- Un guarda recuerdos. Es ideal, podremos rellenarlo con los recuerdos que tenemos a su lado, a ella le gustara.-  
- Sí, es una buena idea. Deberías pedirle también a sus amigos.-  
- Sí, tienes razón. Hablaré con Draco.- Dijo Lucius.

Mientras que en Hogsmeade …  
- ¡Mira que bonito!- Decía Dabria, observando un anotador con forma de corazón.  
- Se le puede poner una foto en la tapa. Es hermoso.-  
- ¿Nos compramos uno cada una?-  
- Dale, yo te doy una foto de mi hermano.-  
- ¿En serio?-  
- Por supuesto.-  
- ¿Qué foto le vas a poner vos?-  
- Mmm … es un secreto.-  
- ¿No confías en mi?-  
- Sí pero … es algo complicado.-  
- Lo entiendo.-  
- No es que no quiera contártelo, es solo … que prometí guardar el secreto.-  
- Ya veo … no importa. Algún día me lo dirás.-  
- Espero que sea pronto, a mi me gustaría hacer pública nuestra relación, pero …-  
- Él no esta de acuerdo.-  
- Aún no.-  
- Que complicado.-  
- Solo un poco.-  
- Ya es casi la hora de almorzar, ¿Vamos?-  
- Claro.- Respondió la morocha, ambas caminaron hasta las tres escobas, repletas de bolsas.  
- ¡Ey! ¿Se compraron todo Hogsmeade?- Preguntó Nott al verlas.  
- Exagerado.- Le dijo Sele.  
- Es que es la primera vez, que te veo tan cargada.-  
- Eso es, porque siempre vamos a las tiendas que a ustedes les gustan.-  
- Déjame ayudarte.- Le dijo Blaise, agarrando las bolsas que la morocha llevaba en su mano izquierda. - Así estarás más aliviada.-  
- Gracias, ya me pesaban mucho.-  
- Eres una mala influencia para ella.- Le dijo Theodore a Dabria. - Ella nunca compra tanto.-  
- No la molestes.- Le gruñó Selena.  
- Solo bromeo.- Se defendió Nott, pero Dabria se había alarmado. No estaba acostumbrada a estar con esos chicos y no sabía si en realidad bromeaban o no.  
- Yo te ayudaré con esto.- Dijo Draco, tomando las bolsas que la castaña sujetaba en una mano.  
- Gracias, no tienes que molestarte.-  
- No es ninguna molestia. Blaise no es el único caballero de los slytherins.-  
- Sele … yo te cargo el resto.- Dijo Goyle.  
- Gracias Greg.- Le dijo Selena al enorme muchacho, que cuando no estaba tratando de aterrorizar a alguien, tenía una expresión muy bonachona. Entraron en el lugar y buscaron unas mesas en un rincón apartado.  
- Guardemos dos lugares.- Dijo el rubio.  
- ¿Para?- Preguntó Nott.  
- Padre y Snape, vendrán a comer con nosotros.-  
- ¡Genial!- Exclamó la morocha, pero la noticia no le cayó bien a todo el mundo. Theodore, odiaba que el jefe de su casa los rondara tanto, sobre todo porque eso significaba que tenía que mantenerse alejado de Selena. Por otro lado, Dabria se sentía incómoda por el hecho de que el padre del rubio se reuniera con ellos. Deseaba con todo su corazón, agradarle a ese hombre.  
- ¡Padre!- Exclamó Draco, viendo entrar a los dos adultos. Todos hicieron un lugar en la mesa, para que se sentaran. Selena terminó ubicada entre los dos, y Dabria entre Draco y Lucius.  
- Yo … tengo que irme.- Dijo la castaña incómoda.  
- ¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó Selena, al notarla muy pálida.  
- No … solo recordé que le prometí a alguien que almorzaríamos juntos.-  
- Supongo que una mesa llena de Slytherin, es perjudicial para la salud de la señorita Amonet.- Dijo Severus y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¡Dabria!- La llamó Selena, cuando la chica se levantó y salió corriendo. - No fuiste muy amable.- Le gruñó la morocha a su novio.  
- Nunca lo he sido.- Le respondió, antes que ella se marchara.  
- ¡Dabria! ¡Espera!-  
- Lo siento.- Dijo la castaña. - No tengo nada en contra de tus amigos o de tu familia, pero … me siento rara junto a ellos.-  
- Tranquila, es normal. A mi me pasó lo mismo, cuando comencé a juntarme con ellos.-  
- Tu padre debe haber pensado que soy de lo peor.-  
- Lo dudo mucho.-  
- Snape no ayudó mucho, me desagrada.-  
- Él no es malo, solo algo … le falta el sentido del tacto y a veces es muy grosero, pero te aseguro que no es malo. Vamos, regresemos.-  
- No. Van a pensar que estoy loca.-  
- No lo harán. Vamos, te sentarás entre Blaise y yo, eso te hará sentir mejor.-  
- Esta bien, gracias.-  
- De nada. No vayas a dejarme sola con todos esos chicos, se pondrán a hablar de quidditch o de mujeres.-  
- ¿En serio?-  
- Pues así es generalmente, salvo …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Cuando se ponen a babosear, mirando a cada chica que pasa.-  
- ¿Tu padre y Snape también?-  
- Eh … no, ellos prefieren otros temas.-  
- ¿Cuáles?-  
- Son Slytherins … hablan sobre las artes oscuras.- Respondió la morocha, encogiéndose de hombros y entrando nuevamente a las tres escobas.  
- No, te equivocas. Krum es el mejor buscador.- Decía Nott.  
- Te digo que es … Sele, Dabria, regresaron.- Dijo Blaise.  
- ¿Qué te dije? Nos fuimos dos minutos, y ya están hablando de quidditch.- Le dijo Selena a la castaña. Se sentaron como la morocha había sugerido y aún así, quedó junto a Severus, para bronca de Nott.  
- ¿Le sucede algo, señor Nott?- Preguntó Snape, al notar la mirada que el joven le lanzaba.  
- No señor, no me sucede nada.-  
- Dabria, nosotros ya hicimos el pedido, ¿Qué vas a querer?- Preguntó Blaise. - Te lo iré a encargar.- Agregó amablemente.  
- Mmm, cerveza de mantequilla y … ¡Ah! El menú número uno. Gracias.- Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa a Zabini, que ocasionó los celos del rubio.  
- Eres lento, muchacho.- Le siseó Lucius a su hijo.  
- ¿Y yo?- Preguntó la morocha.  
- Encargamos tu favorito.- Le dijo Snape.  
- Muchas gracias.- Le respondió con una sonrisa. Siguieron hablando de varias cosas, mientras esperaban que les trajeran la comida. Mientras Selena y Severus se tomaban de las manos por debajo de la mesa. Él, le hacía suaves caricias sobre el dorso de la mano mientras que a ella, se le escapaban algunas sonrisas.  
- Algo huele mal.- Dijo Nott, al ver entrar a unas personas. Vincent aprovechó y les tiró con unas servilletas sucias.  
- ¡Ey! Pedazos de …-  
- Cuidado con lo que va a decir, Señor Weasley.- Dijo Snape, cuando el trío de oro se acercó a su mesa. Salvo que ellos, solo podían ver a Hermione y a Ron.  
- Ellos empezaron.- Dijo el pelirrojo.  
- No he visto que hayan hecho algo.-  
- Usted no ve, lo que no le conviene.- Susurró Ron.  
- ¿Qué ha dicho, Señor Weasley?- Gruñó amenazante Snape.  
- Nada, no he dicho nada.-  
- Mejor así, ¿No querrá perder preciosos puntos de su casa?-  
- Vamos.- Le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo, tironeándolo de la capa. Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse unos pasos, algo extraño sucedió. La camarera que se acercaba con una bandeja llena de jarras con cerveza de mantequilla, tropezó con algo invisible y las jarras volaron en dirección al grupo de Slytherin. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Snape y Selena quedaron empapados.  
- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mocosos de pacotilla! ¡Cincuenta puntos menos para gryffindor!- Siseó Snape, todo pegajoso.  
- ¡Mi pequeña!- Dijo Lucius al verla chorreando. Los otros que se encontraban en la mesa, pudieron esquivar las bebidas o realizar unos hechizos protectores.  
- ¡Estoy pegajosa! ¡Qué asco!- Se quejó la morocha.  
- VOY A MATARLOS.- Bramó el rubio, hacía los dos gryffindors.  
- Nosotros no hicimos nada.- Dijo Ron.  
- Eso le veremos.- Gruñó Snape, sacando su varita.  
- Alguien que me seque.- Pidió Selena. Lucius le aplicó un hechizo, pero … - Sigo toda viscosa … Me voy.-  
- ¿A dónde?- Preguntó Dabria.  
- Al castillo, a bañarme.-  
- Te acompaño.-  
- No, quédate. Cuando traigan el pedido, me lo guardas con un hechizo y luego me lo llevas al castillo, ¿Si? Blaise, Greg, ¿Me pueden llevar mis cosas, más tarde?-  
- Sí, no hay problema.- Respondió Goyle.  
- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó Dabria.  
- Si.-  
- Esta bien, te llevaré el almuerzo cuando terminemos.-  
- Muchas gracias.-  
- No puedes ir sola.- Dijo Lucius contemplando a su niña.  
- Estaré bien. Solo … parezco salida de un basural. El señor Filch va a matarme cuando me vea entrar, le ensuciaré toda la entrada.-  
- No lo hará. Yo iré con usted, también necesito un baño.- Dijo Snape. Lucius le iba a advertir, pero se cayó porque había demasiado público ajeno.  
Selena y su profesor de pociones, salieron rumbo al castillo.  
- Estas tan feo como yo.- Le dijo la morocha, a mitad de camino.  
- Tú eres hermosa, aunque estés toda pegajosa. Por el contrario, yo siempre he sido muy feo.-  
- Sabes que eso no es cierto …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Estaba pensando … si ese perro anda cerca … nos va a comer.-  
- No seas tonta, nadie va a comerte …-  
- ¿En qué piensas?-  
- Que quizás tengas razón … tal vez sea yo, él que te coma.-  
- Entonces, me ofrezco como cena.- Dijo la morocha sonrojándose.  
- Eres terrible.-  
- Tú empezaste … ¿Sevi?-  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el adulto, viendo como su novia se sonrojaba como un tomate. "¿En qué demonios pensará?"  
- Yo … ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?- Preguntó Selena y a Severus casi le agarra un ataque.  
- ¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?- Preguntó Snape, sin poder creer lo que su novia acababa de decirle.  
- Esta bien … fue una idea muy tonta.- Respondió desilusionada. Llegaron al castillo y como el día estaba muy hermoso, no se encontraron con nadie. - Me voy a la torre, nos vemos luego.- Dijo la morocha, cuando Severus la tomó de la mano.  
- No. Ven, puedes bañarte en mi baño, estarás más tranquila.-  
- No te preocupes, estaré bien.-  
- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo el adulto, tironeándola de la mano. Bajaron a lo más profundo de las mazmorras y entraron a las habitaciones de Snape. - Puedes bañarte primero.-  
- Esta bien, gracias.-  
- Selena …-  
- ¿Si?-  
- ¿Estás enojada?-  
- No lo estoy. Todo esta bien, tranquilo. Solo estoy … muy pegajosa.- Se quejó, haciendo una mueca, que ocasionó que Severus sonriera. La morocha entró al bañó y se dio una ducha rápida, pensando que tal vez, se había sobrepasado al pedirle eso a su novio. Era obvio que él ahora estaba incómodo. "Maldición, esto no sale." Pensaba, mientras lavaba su largo cabello.  
- ¡Minsky!- Dijo, llamando a la elfina.  
- Ama, ¿Me llamó?- Preguntó la pequeña criatura, cuando se apareció en el baño.  
- Sí, ¿Me puedes ayudar? No me salé la cerveza del pelo, cada vez está más enredado.-  
- Por supuesto, ama. Déjeme a mí.- Dijo la elfina, y con unos cuantos hechizos y algunas pociones que invocó, el pelo de Selena regresó a su lacio habitual.  
- ¡Minsky! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres la mejor elfina!- Exclamó la morocha muy feliz.  
- Gracias ama por sus elogios, pero Minsky solo hace su trabajo. ¿Necesita algo más?-  
- No, gracias.-  
- Debo regresar a mis labores, ama. Si me necesita, llámeme otra vez.-  
- Lo haré.- Respondió la joven y la elfina se marchó. Feliz de tener su pelo en condiciones otra vez, Selena decidió tomarse un baño de espuma. Preparó la bañera con agua cálida y agregó el contenido de un pequeño frasquito que Snape había preparado para ella. Una vez que la bañera se llenó y la espuma creaba un montón de pompas de jabón, se metió en el interior, relajando todo su cuerpo. Mientras que en la habitación contigua, Severus daba vueltas en circulo. "Fui un idiota. No debí reaccionar así, es mi culpa. La alenté anoche con lo que hicimos y ahora me tiro para atrás. Pero … ¿Y si no le agradó? ¿Si no soy lo suficientemente … bueno para ella? ¿Por qué tardará tanto?"  
- Selena …- La llamó abriendo a penas la puerta del baño.  
- ¿Sí?-  
- ¿Estás bien?-  
- Si, me estoy dando un baño de espuma. Lo siento, debí imaginar que te querías bañar. Ya salgo.-  
- No.- Dijo rápidamente el adulto. - Esta bien … yo … cierra los ojos.-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Que cierres los ojos.-  
- ¿Por?-  
- Voy a entrar y descambiarme.- Dijo Snape, sonrojándose y la morocha no entendía nada, porque ya se habían visto desnudos.  
"¿Qué le sucederá?"- Esta bien, ya los cerré.- Le respondió y el morocho entró. Se quitó la ropa y se metió lentamente en la enorme bañera, en la que tranquilamente podrían entrar tres personas.  
- Ya puedes abrirlos.- Dijo Severus y su novia lo miró confundida. Él estaba sonrojado y se había sentando frente a ella. Selena se levantó y se acomodó a su lado. Snape la rodeó con sus brazos, y le dio un tierno beso.  
- Estas muy pegajoso.- Le dijo ella y tomó una esponja para bañarlo. Si normalmente Snape tenía el pelo grasoso, el derrame de cerveza en su cabeza empeoró la situación.  
- Espera.- La interrumpió, cuando comenzó a bañarlo.  
- ¿Qué sucede?-  
- Nada, yo … solo …-  
- Severus …-  
- Estoy algo incómodo, eso es todo.-  
- ¿Incómodo? ¿Por?-  
- Nada …- Dijo el adulto, esquivando la mirada de su novia. Selena se quedó pensativa por un momento y …  
- ¿Estás incómodo por qué yo te vea?- Le preguntó al fin.  
- Algo así.- Dijo Snape.  
"Probablemente, sea alguna cuestión masculina que no entiendo." - Te amo.- Le dijo y lo besó con mucha ternura, haciendo que él se sintiera reconfortado.  
- Yo también te amo … Debes pensar que soy un desquiciado.-  
- No, solo muy complicado.-  
- Lamento confundirte tanto.-  
- Esta bien. Te adoro con todas tus vueltas.-  
- Es solo que … No quería estar tan expuesto.-  
- Severus … ya nos vimos … desnudos.-  
- Lo sé, pero … ahora ibas a verme mejor.-  
- ¿Y? ¿Tenías miedo de que … no me agradaras?-  
- Algo así.-  
- Tonto. Ya te lo dije, eres hermoso y perfecto.- "¿Por qué será tan inseguro, algunas veces?"  
- Sé que lo soy para ti, pero a veces no puedo evitar … preocuparme por no agradarte por completo.-  
- ¡Ay! ¡Severus! ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy completa y absolutamente loca por ti. No hay nadie en la faz de la tierra, que pueda llamar mi atención que no seas vos.-  
- Eso espero, porque no sé que haría sin ti.- Le respondió, para luego besarla. Selena volvió a agarrar la esponja y bañarlo, y luego Severus hizo lo mismo con ella, cada desliz de la esponja, era más una caricia que un baño. - Deja … la cabeza me la lavo yo … ¡No salé!- Gruñó molesto.  
- Lo sé.-  
- ¿Cómo te lo quitaste?-  
- ¡Minsky!-  
- ¡Espera!- Dijo Severus, avergonzado de que lo vea la elfina.  
- Ama, ¿Me llamó?-  
- Si, ¿Puedes lavarle la cabeza a Sevi, como lo hiciste conmigo?-  
- Por supuesto amita.- Respondió la elfina y se puso manos a la obra.  
- Relájate Severus, parece que te estuvieran torturando.- Le dijo la morocha sonriendo.  
- ¿Estás disfrutando todo esto?-  
- Solo un poco. ¡Oh! Vamos, no es tan malo.-  
- No.- Dijo Snape, incómodo porque la elfina le lavara la cabeza y manteniendo su brazo y su espalda en el agua, para que no se viera ni la marca tenebrosa, ni sus cicatrices.-  
- Listo.- Dijo la elfina.  
- Gracias Minsky.-  
- Solo hago mi trabajo, con su permiso.- Respondió y se desvaneció. El pelo de Severus, había quedado sedoso y brillante, lo cual lo hacía ver mucho más joven. Pero Selena no iba a decirle nada, no quería que se sintiera mal por su aspecto.  
- ¿Salimos? Porque si nos quedamos, pareceremos pasas de uva.- Dijo Snape.  
- Esta bien, yo salgo primero y te espero en tu …-  
- Saldremos juntos.- Respondió sonrojándose y ella le sonrió. Él se paró primero y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse. Con cuidado salieron de la bañera y Severus les aplicó un hechizo secador. - Estas hermosa.- Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro.  
- ¿Muy hermosa?-  
- Demasiado hermosa.-  
- ¿Lo suficiente … como para recibir un beso?-  
- Tramposa.- Respondió el adulto y la besó con pasión, quitándole el aliento. La piel suave y perfumada de la morocha contra la suya, ocasionaba que todo su cuerpo la deseara. El beso se convirtió en un preludio de caricias y más besos desesperados, la alzó y la llevó hasta la cama. Se recostó sobre ella, besando cada centímetro de piel, mientras ella comenzaba a gemir. Algo que a él, lo excitaba aún más. Lamió y le mordisqueó el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían frenéticamente el cuerpo de su novia, con desesperación y deseo.  
- Se … verus.- Gimió Selena, cuando él comenzó a acariciarle su sexo. Frotándole el clítoris y apenas introduciendo la punta del dedo en su abertura. Esa pequeña irrupción, una y otra vez, ocasionaban que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera de placer. Aumentado, por el hecho de que su novio se estaba amamantando de sus pechos. Rozando la punta endurecida con su lengua y mordisqueándola suavemente.  
Snape bajó por el ombligo y se entretuvo un rato ahí, escuchando los gemidos de su novia y disfrutando las sensaciones que ella le hacía experimentar. Se sentía tan poderoso, tan perfecto y especial, que deseaba que ella se sintiera igual al estar a su lado. Siguió bajando hasta encontrar el sexo de la morocha, que ya estaba húmedo y preparado para él. Con una mano, separó los labios mayores para poder acceder cómodamente al clítoris, lo lamió suavemente y luego comenzó a succionarlo, una y otra vez, mientras Selena se removía en la cama, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte y contorsionándose por el placer. Se detuvo por unos instantes, no quería que ella se corriera antes que él. Se masajeó su miembro endurecido, desde la base hasta la punta, suspirando contra el sexo de la joven, aumentando la velocidad y volvió a concentrarse en ella sin dejar de estimularse. Succionó nuevamente el clítoris, para luego introducir su lengua en la estrecha abertura.  
- ¡Seve … rus!- Gimió Selena, al sentir como la lengua del morocho acariciaba su interior. Se removió en la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas y gimiendo desesperada. Mientras las gotas de sudor, corrían por su cuerpo.

Mientras que en Hogsmeade, Draco tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, desesperado por las sensaciones que lo embargaban. Para empeorar la situación, el baño era unisex, y mientras se masturbaba para liberar su necesidad, una joven entró en el lugar. La muchacha no era una de las alumnas de Hogwarts, y se quedó dura al contemplar al rubio con su pene en la mano. Solo por unos instantes, ambos se quedaron observándose mutuamente. Avergonzada, la muchacha se marchó rápidamente, dejando al rubio ruborizado y sin haber terminado de autocomplacerse.  
- ¿Draco?- Preguntó Nott, que había ido a buscarlo.  
- Sal de aquí.- Siseó el rubio con un jadeo.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó el muchacho y entró en el baño. - ¡Oye! ¿No pudiste esperar hasta llegar a tu habitación?-  
- No.- Respondió gimiendo, al sentir explotar el orgasmo de su hermana. Theodore lo contempló por unos instantes.  
- Te equivocaste de hechizo, ¿Le lanzaste a Selena el aumentador de placer?-  
- Cállate.- Siseó, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de necesidad. Nott se echó a reír.  
- Eso te pasa por entrometido.- Le estaba diciendo Theodore, hasta que comprendió lo que eso significaba. - ¿Están … están manteniendo relaciones?- Gruñó furioso.  
- No lo sé, si no lo están haciendo, es algo similar.- Respondió, alargando la palabra por el placer. - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí contemplándome o te vas a marchar?-  
- No, te voy a ayudar y luego hablaré con tu padre sobre esto.- Dijo Nott y le lanzó un chorro de agua helada a Draco. El frío que invadió su cuerpo, le quitó todo el deseo y momentáneamente, interrumpió el enlace entre el rubio y su hermana.  
- Gracias, pero no le digas nada a mi padre. Selena tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera.-  
- ¡No con él!- Gruñó molesto y salió del lugar. Vio a Lucius que estaba junto a la barra, hablando con una atractiva camarera y se acercó. - Señor Malfoy.-  
- ¿Qué quieres?- Siseó el adulto, molestó por la interrupción.  
- Selena … ¿No cree que esos dos … se están tardando demasiado?-  
- No es asunto tuyo. Además, dijeron que no regresarían.-  
- Sí y ambos debían bañarse … ¿No le preocupa … Selena? No es que quiera meterme, pero ella es muy joven e ingenua … sería fácil … incluso para mí …- Decía Theodore y Lucius gruñó. El muchacho le estaba diciendo, lo que una parte de su cerebro no había podido dejar de pensar.  
- Veo tu punto.- Siseó y se marchó, sin decir más nada.  
Mientras que en el castillo …  
- ¡Se … verus!- Seguía gimiendo la morocha, por las reiteradas atenciones de su novio. Ambos ya se habían corrido, pero sin poder contenerse, comenzaron nuevamente con besos y caricias.  
- ¡Selena!- Gemía Snape, contra el cuello de la morocha. Él estaba duro otra vez y el deseo lo embargaba, quería tomarla ahora mismo, deseaba hacerla suya y perderse en su interior.  
Estaba amamantándose de forma un poco brusca, ejerciendo más fuerza de lo habitual y cuando ella acarició su espalda, se movió rudamente y la sujetó con fervor lastimándola.  
- ¡Ay!- Exclamó la joven por el dolor, cuando él le retorció la muñeca. Eso fue suficiente, para que Severus se apartara por completo.  
- Amor … ¿Te lastimé? Lo siento.-  
- No es nada, estoy bien.- Dijo, tratando de ocultar el dolor de su muñeca.  
- Dime que te duele.-  
- Nada … no me duele nada.-  
- ¡Maldita sea! Te herí. Lo sabía, soy un monstruo.-  
- ¡Severus! Tranquilo.- Dijo Selena, incorporándose y abrazándolo. Él se había sentado en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.  
- ¡Vete! Déjame solo.-  
- No me iré a ningún lado.-  
- ¡Te herí!- Repitió furioso consigo mismo.  
- Estoy bien.-  
- ¿Dónde te lastime? Dímelo, por favor.- Suplicó apesadumbrado y la morocha, decidió que lo mejor era decírselo.  
- Solo me aferraste un poco fuerte la muñeca, eso es todo.- Le dijo Selena y Severus le miró el brazo. Las marcas del agarre, delataban lo fuerte que la había sujetado. Snape tomó su varita y le aplicó un hechizo de curación.  
- ¿Te sigue doliendo?-  
- No, ya no me molesta.-  
- Perdóname.-  
- Severus … tranquilo.- Le dijo, tomando su rostro y obligándolo a que la mirara. - Te amo mucho.- Agregó para luego besarlo con mucha ternura.  
- ¡No! Es mejor que te vayas, no te merezco.-  
- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Fue un accidente.-  
- ¡Te lo advertí! Te dije que soy un monstruo, que solo me preocupa mi propio placer, que …-  
- ¡YA!- Gruñó la morocha, haciéndolo callar. - Sí, me has dicho todas esas tonterías. Y te equivocas, ni bien me quejé, te alejaste y te preocupaste por mi. Todo esta bien.- Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro y besándolo nuevamente. Severus se fue relajando poco a poco y ella se recostó sobre él, con sus piernas a cada lado de las de su novio. Besándolo con desesperación, mientras él recorría su cuerpo con suaves caricias. Jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja de Severus y se removió sobre él, su sexo frotó el miembro endurecido de su novio y éste gimió de placer. Dándose cuenta de que eso, a él le agradaba, comenzó a repetir el movimiento, frotando sus sexos y disfrutando también de las sensaciones que le provocaba. Snape gemía cada vez más, a medida que ella se frotaba más rápido y más fuerte, faltaba poco para que se corrieran nuevamente cuando …  
- ¡SEVERUS! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE NO ESTES CON MI NIÑA!-  
- ¡Lu!- Exclamó la morocha, apartándose rápidamente de su novio y buscando algo que ponerse. Por suerte, siempre tenía una muda de ropa guardada en el armario de Snape.  
- Va a matarme.- Gruñó Severus, al ver las marcas de los besos por todo el cuerpo de su novia. Buscó algo de ropa y se vistió con un hechizo, mientras Lucius aporreaba la puerta. - ¡Ya! No seas tan escandaloso.- Siseó el morocho.  
- Tardaste mucho, ¿Dónde está mi niña?-  
- ¿Lu?- Dijo la joven, saliendo de la habitación contigua, con el pelo envuelto en una toalla, disimulando que recién terminaba de bañarse.  
- ¿Recién saliste del baño?-  
- Sí, no había agua caliente en la torre gry, por eso vine a pedirle a Sevi que me dejara bañarme aquí.- Mintió lo mejor que pudo. El rubio la observó detenidamente, Selena se las ingenió para cubrir todo su cuerpo y evitar que los chupotes que le había hecho Severus se notaran.  
- Ya veo.-  
- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Me trajiste el almuerzo?-  
- No, yo …- Decía Lucius, sintiéndose un idiota.  
- ¿Viniste a espiarnos?-  
- No. Solo …-  
- Nos diste tu bendición.- Gruñó la morocha.  
- Para más adelante.- Siseó el rubio, mirando a Snape. El profesor de pociones, tenía su capa puesta, lo que le ayudaba a esconder su enorme erección.  
- Ya lo sé. Te dije que iba a esperar.- Respondió el morocho, sintiéndose culpable por mentir. Si Malfoy descubría que tan lejos había ido con su niña, éste lo despellejaría.  
- Bien, más te vale. Creo que ya es hora de irme. Te enviaré tu regalo el lunes y si puedo vendré a verte.- Dijo Lucius a su pequeña.  
- Sí, quiero verte. No me importa el regalo, solo ven aunque sea unos minutos.- Le pidió, arrojándose a sus brazos.  
- Mi dulce niña.- Dijo el rubio, aferrándola con fuerza. - Te amo con todo mi corazón.-  
- Y yo a ti.- Respondió la morocha y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Te veré el lunes.-  
- Sip.- Respondió y el rubio se marchó.  
- Me salvé.- Dijo Severus con un suspiro y Selena rió.  
- Casi nos agarra. Pero no lo entiendo, te dio su bendición y ahora nos vigila.-  
- Eres su niña, ponte en su lugar. ¿A qué padre le gustaría, que un hombre ande manoseando a su pequeña?-  
- No estabas exactamente manoseándome …- Dijo la morocha sonrojada y acercándose a él.  
- No …- Dijo el morocho, viendo las intensiones de su novia. - Ya … hemos hecho bastante por hoy.- Agregó cuando ella lo besó, amoldando su cuerpo al de él y sintiendo su erección.  
- No lo suficiente …- Respondió, desabrochándole la camisa.  
- Selena …- Gimió cuando lo besó en el pecho. Tomó la mano de su novia y la guió hasta su miembro endurecido y ella comenzó a estimularlo. Recorriendo cada centímetro de su enorme y duro pene, desde la base hasta la punta, primero con suaves movimientos que lo desesperaban. Eran apenas unos roces que lo hacían desearla aún más, y luego lo aferró con más fuerza, recorriéndolo en toda su extensión, desde el extremo a la base, ocasionando que debiera buscar apoyo en la pared, mientras le devoraba la boca con urgencia. Alcanzó un potente orgasmo, derramándose en la mano de su novia y gimiendo su nombre.  
- SELENA ….- Gritó con la respiración entrecortada. La sujetó contra él por unos minutos y luego con su varita, realizó un hechizó para limpiarse y limpiarle la mano a ella. - Vas a volverme loco …- Le susurró al oído, y la morocha sonrió.  
- Esa es la idea … que estés loco por mi.-  
- Ya lo estoy.- Le respondió y la besó.

El domingo, Theodore la esperó a mitad del pasillo del primer piso para hablarle.  
- ¡Sele!-  
- ¡Buenos días!- Respondió sonriendo y le dio un beso a su amigo. Eran los pocos momentos que Nott disfrutaba a su lado.  
- Yo … quiero hablar contigo.-  
- Claro, ¿Dime que sucede?-  
- Es mejor que hablemos en otro lado.-  
- Esta bien.- Respondió y lo siguió hasta un aula cercana.  
- Selena … no deberías ir tan rápido con Snape.-  
- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundida. Theodore era el último del que podía esperar que dijera algo así.  
- Ayer … ustedes tuvieron sexo.-  
- Eres mi amigo, pero eso no es asunto tuyo.- Respondió a la defensiva.  
- Lo es. Me importas más de lo que te imaginas y no quiero verte con un desperdicio como ese.-  
- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de Severus de esa forma!- Le gruñó furiosa. Nott se dio cuenta que estaba llevando las de perder.  
- Deberías comportarte como una sangre pura, ¿A caso no te importan los Malfoy?-  
- Claro que me importan, son mi familia. ¿Qué tienen que ver?-  
- Si alguien supiera que estas follando con Snape … les ocasionarías mucha vergüenza.-  
- No veo porque.-  
- Él es un mestizo, su padre era un asqueroso muggle.-  
- ¿Lo olvidas? Los míos también … ¿A caso soy una mugrosa sangre sucia para ti?-  
- Sabes que no.-  
- Entonces no te entiendo.-  
- No debiste perder tu virginidad con él.- Siseó molesto.  
- Para tu información, aún soy virgen. Y lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi novio, no es asunto tuyo.-  
- No deberías quedarte con él.-  
- ¿Ah no? ¿Y eso es por qué …?-  
- Es un fracasado y poco dotado.-  
- ¿Poco dotado? Es uno de los mejores magos que he conocido, tiene mucho talento y …-  
- No me refiero a eso. ¡Eres increíble! A pesar de que eres nuestra amiga y vives con los Malfoy, sigues siendo terriblemente ingenua.-  
- ¿Por?- Preguntó confundida.  
- Porque me refería al tamaño del pene de tu novio.- Le respondió Theodore y la morocha se sonrojó.  
- ¿Y vos qué sabes sobre la anatomía de mi novio?-  
- Todos los que fueron al colegio con tu novio lo saben.- Dijo Nott con malicia.  
- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó la morocha que le picó la curiosidad. No podía resistirse al hecho de poder conocer un poco más del pasado de Snape.  
- Mi padre me contó, que cuando estaban en quinto año, luego de rendir los TIMOS, un grupo de Gryffindors se puso a molestar a Snape. Hechizo va, hechizo viene y tu adorado novio terminó colgando cabeza abajo. Frente a todo el colegio, los gryffindors le sacaron primero los pantalones y luego el sucio calzoncillo, ¿Por cierto, ha mejorado en algo la higiene de su cuerpo y su ropa? ¿O sigue usando esos viejos y sucios calzoncillos grises?-  
- ¡Cállate!- Le siseó la morocha furiosa.  
- ¡No!- Dijo Nott, sujetándola al ver que se marchaba. - Terminaras de oír mi relato.- Agregó sujetándola contra la pared.  
- Déjame en paz.-  
- Ya casi terminó. Cuando quedó completamente expuesto, los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas al ver lo poco dotado que estaba, es decir que su pene era muy pequeño. Después de eso, se convirtió en el hazme reír de todo Slytherin. Así que, ahora que lo sabes … no deberías contentarte con algo tan pobre.-  
- Para que lo sepas, Severus esta más que dotado.-  
- Dices eso porque nunca has visto a otro hombre.- Le susurró Theodore, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella. En ese momento, Selena pudo sentir la dureza de su amigo contra su cuerpo. - Puedes tenerme a mí … nadie sabrá lo que hacemos.-  
- Por tu bien, te aconsejo que te alejes.-  
- Estoy dispuesto a ser solamente tuyo, me tendrás cada vez que me desees.-  
- ¡Theodore! ¡Quítame tus manos de encima!- Siseó amenazante, cuando él trató de deslizar su mano por debajo de su remera.  
- ¡AY!- Exclamó Nott, echándose para atrás y cayendo al suelo por el dolor. Selena no tuvo más remedio, que darle un golpe entre las piernas a su amigo para que se alejara.  
- Te lo advertí.-  
- ¡Te amo!- Gimió el muchacho, desde el suelo. Tratando de que ella se quedara a su lado.  
- No soy tan ingenua como para creerme tus mentiras. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te me acercaras nunca más.-  
- Selena … no te vayas.- Le suplicó, tratando de incorporarse, pero ella lo había golpeado con fuerza. La morocha se alejó y cerró la puerta con un golpe. - Selena …- Gimió Nott, encogiéndose en el suelo y llorando por haber perdido a su amiga.

Hecha una furia, se encaminó al Gran Salón, para desayunar.  
- Garrapata, ¿Qué te ocurre?- Le preguntó Draco al verla.  
- ¿A caso todos los Sly son unos idiotas?- Preguntó parada frente a la mesa de las serpientes y más de uno, la fulminó con la mirada.  
- ¡Selena!- La reprendió Blaise y la jaló para que se sentara. - Has sido muy tonta al decir eso, ¿Quieres que te maten?-  
- ¡No!- Siseó molesta.  
- ¿Dónde está Theodore?- Preguntó Crabbe. - Había ido a buscarte.-  
- Está tirado en el aula de encantamientos, donde lo deje.-  
- ¿Tirado?- Preguntó Goyle, que nunca había visto a la joven tan molesta.  
- ¿Qué te hizo?- Preguntó Draco.  
- Trató … no sé muy bien como decirlo. Digamos que se me ofreció como amante y trató de demostrarme lo dotado que estaba.- El hecho que la morocha, hablara de esa forma, hizo que sus amigos y su hermano se alarmaran. La conocían muy bien y sabían que ella no hablaba de esa forma. El problema es que no fueron los únicos en escucharla, Snape se había acercado viendo a su novia temblar y quiso saber que sucedía. Al escuchar eso, se marchó dejando a su paso una estela fría. Además, el resto de los Slytherin que estaban cerca, habían seguido la charla con mucha atención.  
- ¡Va a matarlo!- Dijo Blaise al ver a Snape salir del comedor.  
- ¡Vamos!- Dijo Draco.  
- Espérenme.- Dijo Selena.  
- No garrapata, tú te quedas aquí.- Le dijo el rubio.  
- Oblígame.- Le dijo desafiante y Draco le hizo caso, inmovilizándola con un hechizo. Los muchachos se marcharon, dejándola petrificada frente a la mesa de los Sly. A pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien, Pansy Parkinson le levantó el hechizo. Luego del ataque de Draco y gracias a que Selena la había ayudado a entrar a visitarlo más de una vez en la enfermería, las chicas parecían tener una especie de amistad a medias.  
- Gracias.- Le dijo Selena a la Sly.  
- Más vale que corras.- Le respondió y la morocha salió como un tornado. A pesar de que se suponía que su relación era un secreto, la mayoría de los Slytherins conocían el hecho de que el jefe de su casa salía con la joven Malfoy. Selena subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso y entró en el aula de transformaciones, donde Theodore se removía en el suelo, presa del dolor. Snape estaba fuera de si, usando la maldición cruciato. Mientras sus amigos, miraban si intervenir.  
- ¡Severus! ¡Déjalo!- Exclamó Selena y trató de detenerlo, pero su hermano la sujeto.  
- No garrapata. Es su deber castigar a Nott.- Dijo Draco.  
- Osito, ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Saben lo que le harán a Sevi si en el ministerio se enteran?-  
- No lo harán.- Dijo Blaise, señalando un aro dorado en el suelo. Dentro del círculo que parecía hecho de niebla, Severus torturaba a Nott. - Es un hechizo contenedor. Nada de lo que ocurra ahí adentro puede ser percibido por los del ministerio, salvo claro esta, que lo vean como nosotros.-  
- Es patético.- Gimoteaba Theodore. - ¿Tiene miedo de que su novia lo deje por alguien mejor proporcionado que usted?-  
- ¡Cállate!- Siseó Snape furioso.  
- ¡Sevi! ¡Basta!- Dijo la morocha y se soltó del agarre de su hermano. Se metió dentro del círculo y sujetó a su novio. - Tranquilo, estoy bien. No me lastimó y nada va a separarnos. Severus, por favor … detente.- Le suplicó y el adulto la obedeció. Dejó de apuntar a Nott y éste tomó su varita …  
- Sectumsempra.- Dijo Theodore pero su puntería falló y le dio a la morocha. Que gritó de dolor al sentir el corte en su mejilla.  
- ¡Amor!- Dijo Severus al ver el chorro de sangre emanar de la herida. Rápidamente, tomó su varita y empleó el contrahechizo, invocó un ungüento y se lo aplicó en el rostro a su novia. Mientras el jefe de Slytherin, curaba a la joven, Draco y Blaise se abalanzaron sobre Theodore seguidos por Crabbe y Goyle. Lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconciente, pero eso no era suficiente para el joven rubio, sacó su varita y estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo cuando Selena lo frenó.  
- ¡Osito! ¡No!- Le dijo sujetándolo. - Ya pasó, estoy bien.- Agregó, mientras sujetaba a Snape con su otra mano. El jefe de Slytherin llamó al señor Filch y le dijo que llevara a Nott a la enfermería, el hombre lo obedeció sin decir una palabra, mientras que el grupo de Slytherin y Selena, bajaron a la cocina a comer. Aunque se sentó a la mesa, Selena no tenía hambre, muchas cosas habían sucedido y le daban vueltas en la cabeza.  
- ¿Amor?- Preguntó el morocho, algo nervioso.  
- ¿Uh?- Dijo ella, perdida en sus pensamientos.  
- Lo siento, sé que no … que no te agrada que me comporte así, pero …-  
- No debe disculparse.- Dijo Draco. - Hizo lo correcto, lo que se espera de un buen Slytherin y de la persona que este con mi hermana.- Agregó, tratando de hacerle un cumplido, pero Severus sabía que solo lo estaba hundiendo aún más.  
Selena miró a su novio y notó su angustia y el nerviosismo. - Todo esta bien.- Le dijo, acariciándole el rostro y sentándose en su regazo. Mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se sonrojaban al verlos. Severus la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y le dio un suave besó.  
- Lo siento.-  
- No tienes porque. Lo que hiciste fue para protegerme, pero te informo que me puedo defender sola.-  
- Lo sé, lo encontré llorando. Pero aún así no pude contenerme.-  
- Te entiendo, todo esta bien.-  
- ¿Aún me quieres?-  
- Por supuesto que te quiero. Te amo, mi Severus.- Le respondió y lo besó. Mientras sus amigos los observaban atentamente y sonrojados.

Nota de la autora:

Pobre Theodore, sus problemas recién empiezan. Severus va a tener que controlar su carácter, aunque es comprensible que haya actuado así.

Nanira, lamento no actualizar muy seguido aquí, es que creí que ya nadie seguía la historia por estos lados. Pero a pedido tuyo aquí va un nuevo capi de esta loca historia

Chicas esto es todo por hoy, les mando un beso enorme y buena semana.


	38. mensaje

A todas las seguidoras de esta historia, les informo que ya no actualizare el fic en esta web, de ahora en más lo haré únicamente en mi blog: .com

Si quieren, pueden pasar por ahí, besitos a todas.

zuoteyu: si existen dos versiones. entra a la parte que dice fics, y a partir de ahí tenes que seguir buscando mes por mes o sino ir a google y poner selena y severus versión 1 capitulo 39 y te da el link:

http:// simplementesola. blogcindario. com/ 2009/04/ 00384-cap-39-el-pasado-de-naia. html

este es el link, sacale los espacios


End file.
